Instrúyeme
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Ella queria salvar su carrera, èl iba a ayudarla siempre y cuando ella acceda a sus deseos...
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

La vida no es la película que siempre queremos ver, tenemos pruebas que superar, batallas que librar y miles de obstáculos que vencer, el pasado siempre está presente y los secretos nunca se pueden esconder.

Ella…

Serena Elizabeth Tsukino Winston

Edad: 26 años

Profesional en Lengua y Literaturas Hispánicas.

Escritora del genero romántico, criada por su abuelo Kenji Tsukino, nunca se ha considerado sexy, pero eso no le importa, tiene una buena vida, una buena y prometedora profesión e intenta tener una buena relación con su media hermana, trabaja para Negaverso Editores, sus dos obras conocidas son Tentación y Prohibido, callada, reservada y a veces ausente, le gusta la soledad, la tranquilidad, no se le conoce alguna relación, según ella no necesita alguien a su lado para ser feliz, ¿su película favorita? _Virgen a los 40_, su lema "Los sabios hablan porque tienen algo que decir. Los tontos hablan porque tienen que decir algo", "Somos esclavos de lo que decimos, y dueños de lo que callamos".

Su carrera es lo más importante de su vida y por ella haría cualquier cosa... Incluso convertirse en puta.

.

.

.

Él…

Darien Endimion Shields Chiba,

Edad 29 Años

Profesión: Sexólogo y Conductor Radial.

Hijo de Selene y Apolo Shields quienes murieron cuando tenía ocho años, legalmente adoptado por sus padrinos Artemis y Luna Chiba de ahí sus apellidos, dueño del centro de fertilización Otra Oportunidad, Sexólogo y terapista de pareja, por las noches conduce el programa radial Hablemos de sexo, bajo el seudónimo del Doctor Sex, esta acostumbrado a tener lo que quiera, cuando y como lo quiera. Nunca ha tenido una relación estable, según él no la necesita, ¿para que tener una cuando puedes tener mil? Parece su mantra personal, es exitoso, guapo, cínico, arrogante, egocéntrico y pasional.

Sus lemas: "La vida es como el punto G, aprende dónde tocar y tendrás a alguien a tus pies", "El sexo no se explica, se practica" y "La virginidad es un dinosaurio que habita en la mente de los ingenuos", para él, el sexo es como una clase social ya que cuanto más se sabe menor es su reputación y cuanto menos se sabes más inútil eres a la hora de practicarlo. Entonces... ¿qué es lo debemos de hacer?

Sus caminos se cruzarán por azares del destino, los hilos se mueven invisibles envolviendo todo a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podrán sobrevivir cuando el deseo aparezca y los sentimientos florezcan?

Ella quería salvar su carrera, él la va a ayudar siempre y cuando ella… _acceda a sus deseos._

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno esta es mi nueva locura, Enséñame, se que solo es el prologo y que ya muchas lo habían visto el capitulo uno lo subiré el domingo o el lunes mi beta ha estado ocupada así que apenas tengamos tiempito va estar ahí, quiero dar las gracias a mi nena bonita Ginette, mu sabes que te amodoro, gracias por estar ahí para mi jalarme las orejas y apoyarme en cada locura que pasa por mi cabeza, por tirarme de las orejas y sacarme de mis eternas crisis existenciales, gracias a Salem y a Jennifer porque ellas saben casi todo antes que el cap este listo, a Gaby por las portadas y a ti que estas leyendo por llegar hasta aquí._

_Aryam Shields Masen_

_Marzo 15 de 2013. _


	2. El Dilema

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer yo solo me divierto jugando con sus personajes.

.

.

NA: Primero gracias a mi beta bella Gine, amiga eres quien me impulsa a seguir, Salem… Nunca me alejes de ti….Chicas antes de empezar a leer he de advertirles que esta historia no es apta para cardiacos, los primeros dos cap serán suaves, pero luego habrá de todo aquí lenguaje sexual explicito, POR FAVOR SI EL SEXO TE AFECTA NO LEAS! (NO QUIERO PASAR POR EL MISMO BULLING QUE CON CONTRATO) y para que que diga esta escribe siempre lo mismo… Bueno es libre de no leer, No quiero padecer grosera chicas pero simplemente nadie mas que yo sabe lo que sufri con EL CONTRATO y el Bulling idiota al que fui sometida, EN guerra advertida no muere soldado, ahora sin mas gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron el prologo espero no decepcionarlas.

.

.

.

**¿****Quién te dijo que yo era el sueño que soñaste una vez****? **

**¿****Quién dijo que tú voltearías mi futuro al revés****?**

_Minutos _

_Ricardo Arjona_

.

.

El Dilema...

.

.

Decir que mi día había comenzado mal era un eufemismo, había empezado como una verdadera mierda. Como para variar había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con Selene cuando me entrego una citación de la escuela, al preguntarle qué había sucedido su vaga respuesta era que todo era una confusión, me hubiese gustado creerle pero todo lo relacionado con mi hermana significaba problemas, tener que cuidar a una adolecente hormonal no era precisamente fácil, menos cuando solo la conoces hace menos de dos meses.

Tome un vaso de jugo de naranja, no me daba tiempo para nada mas antes de salir apresurada a la reunión con Andrew, sabía de antemano que no eran buenas noticias. Que Andrew Furuhata te llamara a las 7:30 de la mañana para una reunión de suma importancia solo podía ser sinónimo de malas noticias, sobretodo porque nadie era capaz de levantar la humanidad de Andrew de su cama antes de las 8:30 y menos a una reunión en su casa.

Suspire mientras esperaba por el elevador, mi cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos todos enfocados en una sola persona.

Selene...

Selene y su estilo gótico y extraño, por Dios en estos momentos era en los cuales mas extrañaba a mi padre, al menos me hubiese dado unos buenos consejos.

Conduje lentamente por la avenida, tampoco es que iba a matarme, aparque el auto en la parte de afuera del edificio y salude a Takasi caminando hasta el elevador, deje que cuerpo se recostara en la pared mientras esperaba

Selene

El timbre del ascensor sonó y suspire forzosamente entrando a la cabina y recostándome en la pared fría de metal, era hora de hablar con Rinni seriamente, habían transcurrido dos meses desde la muerte de Ikuko, necesitábamos conocernos si era que íbamos a vivir juntas, yo era lo único que ella tenia y aunque fuésemos un par de extrañas teníamos que tener un punto medio en nuestra relación. Vi como las puertas metálicas se cerraban antes de que un zapato deportivo se interpusiera.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro e impresionantes ojos azules entro a la cabina, su cuerpo era atlético y muy bien formado aparentemente estaba haciendo ejercicio porque aun tenía restos de sudor.

—Buenos días —dije suavemente por educación, el tipo se giro dándome una mirada que no supe descifrar, me dio una sonrisa torcida y podía apostar que esa sonrisa era el sueño de cualquier buen ortodontista, empezando por el mio, sus dientes eran parejos blancos y muy brillantes dignos modelos de una marca de crema dental… me quede como tonta viendo al tipo mirarme desde su hombro, él rio mas ampliamente y luego se giro nuevamente dándome la espalda.

_Será cabrón _—murmure entre dientes saliendo de mi estúpido momento de quinceañera —_Bobalicón con sólo una neurona_ —pensé observando su espalda, el maldito había hecho como si el elevador estuviese vacio, si fuese una chica con autoestima baja me hubiese hecho sentir como una maldita cucaracha. Acomode mis gafas, y me quite los audífonos de mis oídos, me mire en el espejo lateral de la cabina metálica, la gorra de los Lakers estaba sucia y mis converse también, debía darles una buena lavada cuando llegara a casa, mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente parecía una adolecente y no una mujer hecha y derecha, escritora de profesión y con una adolecente a cargo, volví a suspirar, mirando fijamente la espalda y el bien formado trasero del vecino de Andrew, a quien había visto un par de veces cada vez que venía a visitar a mi editor y amigo, la sola presencia del hombre frente a mi me estaba dando nervios. El tipo era intimidante.

Me relaje completamente al ver el número que señalaba la pantalla del ascensor justo antes que la campanilla sonase avisándome que había llegado al piso de Andrew. Esta vez no fui educada pase por un lado sin importarme si empujaba al muy guapo e hijo de puta, guarde los audífonos escuchando una risilla de parte de mi ex acompañante pero lo ignore y camine hasta el departamento de mi amigo toque el timbre y limpie mis manos en mis jeans, cuando estaba nerviosa sudaba como mendigo en un desierto.

Agatha me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Andrew?—pregunte con voz ahogada a causa del nervio.

—Se está matando en el gimnasio, ayer trabajo normal pero luego recibió una llamada y ha estado peor que el demonio de Tasmania revoloteando por aquí y por allá.

Había conocido a Andrew Furuhata cuando estaba saliendo de la universidad hace algunos años, yo era una chica llena de sueños y metas por alcanzar con un manuscrito hermoso pero que nadie quería leer, estaba a punto de bajar los brazos y darme por vencida cuando él tomo el manuscrito y me tendió la mano, después de eso había estado ahí para mí cuando yo más lo necesitaba.

Gracias a él _Prohibido_ había visto la luz del sol.

Le di un beso a Agatha y camine a ver que tenia tan inquieto a mi querido Andrew, no toque la puerta de su gimnasio personal, solo entre.

Andrew estaba de espalda en sudadera azul y una toalla al cuello mientras miraba por el ventanal a Central Park en todo su esplendor, su muy atlético torso al desnudo y pequeñas gotitas de sudor recorría su columna vertebral.

Una visión casi irreal... Dios nunca podría dejar de verlo cuando estaba medio desnudo, él era la fantasía sexual de cualquier mujer, pero primero muerta antes de pertenecer al harem de zorras que habían pasado por su vida.

—Ahí estas —dijo sacándome de mi divagues.

—Sí —exprese tontamente meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Andrew tomo su camiseta negra de la silla que estaba a un lado y se la coloco rápidamente, trate que en mi cara no se notara la decepción, si Andrew de espalda era hermoso de frente era un Dios bajado del Olimpo, nada que envidiarle a los modelos de ropa interior.

Andrew me miro divertido antes de hablar —Vamos al despacho —sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de acercarse a mi y dejar un beso en la frente, a pesar de su diversión por mi no muy educado gesto podía ver que estaba preocupado… Muy preocupado.

Parecía que lo que sea que iba a decirme era peor que una hecatombe...

Mi mente maquinaba una y otra cosa ¿que podía ser?, Tentación estaba yéndole bien en las librerías y próximamente seria traducido al español, así que no entendía esa postura rígida de Andrew.

Tan pronto llegamos al estudio él se coloco detrás de su escritorio y rebusco entre los cajones del mueble —Siéntate —dijo con voz calmada pero tensa.

— ¡Andrew estás haciendo que me dé un colapso nervioso habla de una buena vez! —Exigí mientras me sentaba, él saco unos libros de las gavetas y los coloco frente a mí.

Leí el título de la famosa trilogía erótica, había escuchado la historia de la niña tímida que se enamora del dominante guapo, rico y exitoso que la trata como Puta... No gracias, no iba conmigo y mucho menos con mi forma de escribir.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunte tomando el libro como si fuese a morderme la mano.

—Eso significa lo que es —Andrew se recostó a su silla— es lo que Caos quiere de ti.

Una risa casi histérica se sofoco en mi garganta.

— ¡Qué! no estarás hablando enserio —bromee, —muy buena broma Andy, pero hoy no es día de los inocentes —quise reír pero la cara seria de mi editor, me dio a entender lo que ya yo sabía.

—No, no estoy bromeando Sere.

—Andrew...

—Eso es lo que Aro quiere — ¡Oh mi Dios! lleve mi cabeza entre mis manos mi carrera estaba acabada... —Tienes que escribir un libro erótico Bella —dijo Andrew podía sentir su penetrante mirada azul taladrarme aunque yo aun tuviese la cabeza enterrada entre mis manos, si como no como si escribir fuera solo soplar y hacer botellas.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunte tontamente.

—Fue un sorteo, entre todos los escritores de Negaverso.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices tú y no Minako? —Mina era mi representante, ella debía saber esto.

—Estuvieron intentando comunicarse con ella anoche, hubo una reunión de directivos en Negaverso editores y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que le ha ido a Prohibido y Tentación en las librerías decidieron que fueses tu quien hiciera el próximo libro a lanzar, los libros de este genero están siendo un éxito Sere y la editorial no quiere quedarse atrás —lo sabía, porque ya las mujeres no leían sobre amor y tragedias tipo Romeo y Julieta. No, ahora lo que mandaba la parada era el puto jodido y retorcido BDSM.

¿Cómo carajos iba a escribir un libro de ese calibre con mi nula experiencia? levante la vista mirando a mi amigo, socio y hermano levantando una ceja hacia él.

—No me digas —dije sarcástica— se puede saber ¿cómo diablos piensas que voy a escribir un libro así? ¡Por Cristo Andrew tengo veintiséis y soy más virgen que la propia virgen María y su sequito de amigas! Eso debe decirte algo —bufe frustrada.

Andrew sonrió por mi comparación con las "vírgenes" pero luego se puso muy serio, exhalo pesadamente y llevo su mano a su frente apretando levemente el puente de su nariz —Pues así te toque ver porno, hentai, contratar amos y sumisas tomar clases de Tantra o lo que sea linda debes escribir un libro de esa temática eso es lo que quiere la editorial y al cliente siempre se le da lo que pide...

Genial cuando yo pensaba que el día no podía ser más mierda Andrew sale con esa maravillosa noticia... —Ohm vamos no es el fin del mundo —gimió Andrew levantándose hacia mí —Yo sé que tú puedes, por algo he editado todas tus historias arriesgando mi trasero —enarco una de sus cejas.

—Me estas pidiendo un imposible Andrew... Yo, yo ni siquiera sé cómo abordar ese tema —estaba frustrada.

—Te nominare como la próxima Drama _Queen_—bufó.

—Ese puesto es de Beth, no me hagas ganar su furia ¿quieres? —quite la gorra de mi cabeza y me revolví el cabello —además, no puedes negarme que estas nervioso con todo esto, Agatha me contó que te la has pasado en el gimnasio.

—Temía tu reacción y por lo que veo no me he equivocado, mira Sere, confió en ti, en tu talento, sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Aja —peine mis cabellos hacia atrás —mi experiencia sexual es nula ¡Lo sabes por un demonio!

—Esa ha sido tu decisión, yo estoy más que dispuesto a acabar con ello —dijo el muy maldito subiendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

— ¿Y que se me pegue alguna enfermedad? no gracias, no quiero ser parte de tu harem.

—Podría enseñarte lo básico —se levantó de la silla sentándose frente a mí.

Sonreí sarcástica —Dile a Caos que yo no puedo hacerlo —me levante de la silla.

—Ohm vamos linda...

—No, que ponga a Vicky o alguna otra, yo no lo haré.

—Pueden correrte —sentenció.

—Tenemos un contrato firmado —respondí tajante.

—Y te recuerdo que las letras pequeñas dicen que estas a completa merced de Negaverso editores, ósea tu y yo somos un par de títeres y hacemos lo que el todopoderoso Caos quiera —termino caminando hacia mí —en mi lenguaje estamos cogidos por los huevos y querer revocar o finalizar el contrato nos va salir por un ojo de tú cara y uno de la mía y yo necesito mis dos ojos si quiero seguir ligando —guiño uno de sus ojos.

—Eres todo un caso —suspire derrotada.

—Vamos solo… inténtalo —suspiro.

—Andrew…-

—Yo sé que puedes, agarro mis manos, pero las solté y me levante de la silla.

—Tratare…

—Eso no me sirve lindura —su mirada busco la mía.

— ¡Esta bien! haré el intento —lo mire fijamente.

—Esa es mi chica.

—No responderé si es un desastre Drew.

—No lo va a ser —camino hasta donde estaba subiendo con uno de sus dedos mi cabeza hasta que mis ojos quedaron trancados en sus ojos azules —insisto, solo necesitas a alguien que te enseñe...

Sonreí sardónica alejándome de él, no estaba enamorada de Andrew pero desde que lo conocía había algo en él que no me dejaba pensar con claridad si lo tenía muy cerca —Voy a ir por el mundo con un letrero que diga ¡SOY VIRGEN QUIERES ENSEÑARME A SER UNA PUTA!

La carcajada de Andrew no se hizo esperar... —Ok, ok no un letrero pero podemos buscar a alguien que nos ayude al menos con lo técnico —Mi amigo se quedo callado y luego sonrió, una sonrisa tan amplia como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas... —es más, tengo el candidato perfecto para esta misión... —sus cejas se arquearon peligrosamente.

— !No! —Gemí asustada— lo que sea que estés pensando, no Andrew—respondí tajante.

—Es mi amigo lo conozco, es Sexólogo no te estoy diciendo que folles con él, puede enseñarte todo lo referente a teoría… Tu sabes lo básico —camino nuevamente a mi tomándome las manos —sé que es difícil para ti pero puedes hacerlo, yo sé que puedes —Sentí mi celular vibrar así que fue una buena excusa para zafar mis manos de las de mi amigo, saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans apagando la alarma que me indicaba que debía ir al colegio de Rinni.

Debo irme, esta noche buscare información por internet y te llamare mañana —dije con desgano.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —pregunto Andrew con una ceja arqueada, se había apoyado en una de las esquinas del escritorio y tenia sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Tengo reunión con el director del colegio de Selene —bufe.

—Tu hermanita es un dolor en el culo —resoplo— ¿ahora qué hizo?

—Ella dice que es inocente.

—Tuvo que haber hecho algo muy malo si te dio esa explicación.

—La descubrieron fumando en uno de los callejones del colegio.

— ¿Todo ese alboroto por un cigarro?

—No es un cigarro, es… Marihuana.

— ¡Mierda!... —Andrew apretó mi mano —si no fuera porque puede demandarte por abandono y eso le caería de mierda a tu carrera te diría que la enviaras a un orfanato —Arquee una ceja —o a un convento, o un internado militarizado...

—Andrew...

— ¿Qué? esa enana es un demonio, gran regalo que te dejo tu madre, te abandona, se olvida que existes y después te da una carga para que se la sostengas.

No dije nada porque todo lo que Andrew decía era cierto, solo me limite a suspirar y levantarme de la silla para irme —Dile a Caos que intentare hacer su puto libro pero necesito tiempo.

Andrew volvió a llegar a mi colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja —Sé que puedes —repitió observándome con ojos de borreguito — ¿Sabes que te amo? —pregunto y sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse, no estaba interesada en conocer el amor, el puto había sido bastante cruel conmigo, si algo tenia claro en esta vida en que los caminos que se llaman amor terminan en un callejón oscuro de sufrimiento y lagrimas… Yo no quería eso para mí.

—Debes amarme, salvare tu gordo trasero de pasar a las listas de desempleados de este país, pero ya lo sabes si yo me hundo ¡Tú te hundes conmigo! —Pique su pecho.

—Sera un éxito como Tentación y Prohibido —aseguro con una sonrisa.

—Hablamos luego, debo irme —deje un beso en su mejilla y salí del departamento de Andrew aun sin saber si iba a hacer lo correcto. Encendí mi IPod y acomode mi gorra antes de dejarme llevar por el sonido de la música mientras esperaba el ascensor, la campanilla se escucho anunciando la llegada pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no venia sola…

El asombro debió notarse en mi rostro ya que pude ver como el engreído con aires de rey del mundo, que Andrew tenia como vecino tenia una sonrisita estúpida en la cara.

— ¿Piensas abordar o vas a quedarte mirándome todo el día? —dijo orgullosamente alce una ceja en su dirección y pude ver nuevamente esa sonrisita que seguramente debía bajarle las bragas a más de una.

Di un paso dentro de la cabina y acomode mis auriculares, mirando hacia el espejo del ascensor, cabroncito de cuarta tenia tatuada su sonrisita estúpida pero a pesar de eso estaba elegantemente vestido en un traje negro que podía apostar mi Tablet que era de diseñador y sus brillantes zapatos de charol, su cabello aun se veía húmedo pero no podía ver sus ojos ya que iban cubiertos por unas odiosas gafas_R__ay__B__an_…

Intente concentrarme en_ Toxic_ que era la que se reproducía en el momento desde mi aparato electrónico, pero el embriagante olor de la colonia del vecino de Drew, no me estaba dando una tarea fácil, agradecí al cielo cuando siete pisos después el elevador se abrió, como castigo divino nadie más se había montado durante nuestro corto viaje, había dejado el auto en el parqueadero de visitantes, Mickey era mi bebé uno de los pocos caprichos que me había dado cuando Prohibido mi primer libro empezó a venderse bien en las librerías, salude a Takasi que era el celador del edificio y baje las escaleras hasta encontrarme con mi amado baby… Mi mini Cooper rojo con negro.

En menos de veinte minutos estaba fuera de la escuela en la que All había matriculado a Selene luego de la muerte de Ikuko, yo estaba en una gira promocional junto con Andrew cuando me había llegado la notificación de la muerte de Ikuko y Jadeite y debido a que Jadeite no tenia familia y mis abuelos habían fallecido Selene iba a ir a una casa hogar, mi madre no era conocida por ser la mejor madre del mundo, me había abandonado con mi abuelo cuando ella había conocido a Jadd, una niña pequeña no era lo ideal si de andar con un baterista se trataba, que un hombre mayor cuidara a una niña de cuatro años tampoco, pero no puedo quejarme del que había sido mi padre, Kenji había estado para mi siempre.

Quite la gorra de mi cabeza y peine mis cabellos respire un par de veces y me baje del coche asegurándolo antes de caminar hacía las escaleras, al principio la escuela no me había gustado pero Mina insistía en que seria un buen entorno para Selene ya que estaría rodeada solo de chicas.

Cuando llegue a la sala de padres todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí... Genial, ¿qué me hace falta? Ohh sí, que me orine un perro, nunca habían visto una chica en converse y jeans, negué con la cabeza y acomode mis lentes sentándome al lado de Rinni. Que como para variar bufo y me dio una mirada odiosa.

—Bueno —el rector del colegio nos miro a todos en el salón —primero que todo buenas tardes —todos respondimos —mi nombre es Nicolás Smith, y creo que todos saben porque estamos aquí, en mis años como rector de esta prestigiosa institución, nunca me había topado con un caso como este —Sí, como no, solo era marihuana —es por eso que debo implementar un castigo que le sirva a los demás estudiantes de advertencia.

—Señor director mi niña — hablo uno de los padres que estaban en la sala, su traje Armani de tres piezas le quedaba holgado, nada que ver como le quedaba a cabroncito de cuarta —En los años que mi Kyle tiene en la institución. Nunca, había pasado por esta situación, me atrevo decir que la señorita Black es una… —este hijo de puta no iba a decir lo que yo estaba pensando —El castigo debe ser solo para la señorita Black, ella era quien tenía el tabaco.

— ¿Está usted diciendo que mi hermana es la culpable? —Me levante enojada de la silla —Dígame si también tenia un arma y obligo a su niñita a fumar.

El señor estirado se levanto de la silla dispuesto a contestarme, pero la voz del director nos detuvo a ambos.

—Señores, no estamos buscando culpables y si ese fuese el caso la señorita Tsukino tiene razón —paso una mano por su rostro y continuo—después de la junta de consejo hemos decidido no expulsar a las chicas, ya que ellas se han comprometido en no volver a hacerlo, pero como les dije necesito una sanción que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que este bochornoso suceso no se repita, es por eso que el consejo ha decidido mantener internadas a las tres jóvenes por el termino de un mes, mes en el cual harán servicio comunitario en sus horas libres —se escucharon varios gritos ahogados antes de que Selene se levantara de su silla.

— ¡Pues no me parece justo! —Gimió en voz alta— ¡Ya les explique que fue Roxanne la que tenia el tabaco, yo simplemente se lo quite y fue cuando la Sor Clemencia nos cacho!

— ¡Yo no fui! —Gritó la que supuse era Roxanne —Kyle tú estabas ahí di la verdad —taladro con sus ojos verde intenso en la figura de la otra chica a quien todos veíamos esperando una respuesta.

Kyle suspiro fuertemente antes de levantar su mirada hacia el decano —Yo acepto mi castigo sé que estuvo mal y no lo volveré a hacer

— ¡Serás perra! —grito Roxanne ante el asombro de sus padres, al parecer no sabían la joyita que tenían en casa.

— ¡Basta ya! —Habló el doctor Smith, — ¡No importa quién lo encendió o quien lo fumo, las tres incumplieron las normas de la institución y tienen que acatar la sanción que se le imponga! —Aunque su tono de voz fue elevado no me molesto, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, firmamos un acta de compromiso o así lo había llamado el rector, no había terminado de firmar cuando Rinni salió del salón, me excuse con el rector y salí tras ella.

— Selene, —la llame— Selene detente —ella seguía caminando como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo y yo aunque trataba de alcanzarla estaba en desventaja — ¡ Selene!

Ella se detuvo fuertemente volteándome a ver — ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Hablar contigo.

—Yo no quiero eso —siguió su andar, me toco correr hasta alcanzarla — Selene —dije tomándola del brazo, mi hermanita se parecía mucho a su padre, lo único que tenia de Ikuko era el color de sus ojos —necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Para qué?, tu no me crees Serena, es mas no sé porque demonios te hiciste cargo de mí, aún no lo entiendo.

—Eres mi hermana, tienes dieciséis años, no iba a permitir que te llevaran a un lugar de acogida.

—No nos conocemos —grito, en ese momento me di cuenta qué donde estábamos era un patio bastante amplio — ¡No sé quién eres, yo no sabia que mamá tenia otra hija!

—Yo tampoco chica, sin embargo no estoy lamentándome —peine mis cabellos hacia atrás —tenemos que hacer el intento Selene, conocernos…

— ¿Conocernos ahora que estaré en esta maldita prisión por un maldito mes?

—Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita.

—Me sacaste de una casa hogar para meterme en otra y ¿así quieres conocerme? No te entiendo Serena y quizás esto es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado, porque así no tenemos que fingir que nos soportamos.

— Selene...

—Odio que me digan Selene, mi nombre es Rinni —Atacó.

— ¡No soy perfecta Rinni! maldición para mi no es fácil enterarme que mi madre la que me abandono cuando tenia cuatro años y de la que solo recibía una postal cada año junto con dos obsequios tenia una hija y mucho menos tener que hacerme cargo de ti, sin embargo aquí estoy maldita sea y tu no lo haces nada fácil ¡te metes en mil y un problemas!.

— ¡¿Crees que lo hice?! —bufo caminando hacia uno de los arboles—Maldición mi padre era un jodido baterista pero nunca se metió nada, mucho menos marihuana a pesar de que no está codificada como droga.

—Mira Rinni —apreté el puente de mi nariz porque esta ridícula discusión no nos llevaba a ningún lado —sé que esto no es fácil para ti y tampoco lo es para mi, no sé si lo hiciste o si solo es una confusión solo tu sabes que sucedió y si tu conciencia esta limpia entonces no te sientas mal por esto, voy a venir a verte en los días de visita y trataremos de conocernos.

—No me interesa conocerte —murmuro entre dientes.

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles —murmure fastidiada por la situación —por lo menos aun conservas el celular, así que llámame si necesitas algo —me acerque a ella tocando su mano, yo no era de abrazos ni besos, la verdad Kenji era bastante apático a las muestras de afecto y yo era una mini copia de él, sin embargo hale a mi hermana y le di un abrazo que fue torpe hasta que ella empezó a llorar.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí junto con Rinni, dejándola llorar, yo estaba acostumbrada a la inexistente presencia de Ikuko en mi vida, estaba completamente convencida que ella no me quería pero Rinni, al parecer ella si amaba a Rinni.

.

.

.

Acababa de llegar a casa no podía creer que había pasado casi todo el día de un lado para otro, me desnude lentamente y me di una larga ducha antes de ordenar pizza para la cena, todo estaba perfectamente tranquilo, coloque música y me serví una copa de vino tinto mientras esperaba, mi celular sonó desde algún lugar de la sala y corrí a buscarlo.

— ¡Hola enana del demonio! —dije riéndome de Mina que sin duda peleaba con Chibi.

— ¿_No quieres matarme_?

—Tú no le diste esa loca idea a Caos... ¿O sí? —entrecerré mis ojos aunque ella no pudiese verme.

—_Por supuesto que no, Serena te conozco, cuando Andrew me aviso pensé que estaba bromeando, pero luego recibí esa llamada de Caos que me informaba sobre la entrevista de mañana_.

—Espera, espera, ¿de qué entrevista estamos hablando?

— ¡_Ups_!

—Minako Kou —murmure.

—_No me culpes a mí__,__ Caos me llamo y me dijo que había hablado con Rei Hino y que ella había accedido a darte una entrevista_ ¡¿_Yaten puedes venir a ayudarme_?! —gritó fuertemente escuche a Yaten decirle algo y luego como una puerta era cerrada —_Listo__,__ el mo__n__str__u__o acuático se ha quedado con su padre, Caos me pidió que te acompañara a esa entrevista pero no mas, también me dijo que te quiere para el almuerzo en la oficina Andrew, tu y yo__._

—Está bien —escuche nuevamente a Yaten decir algo… o pedir ayuda.

—_Estaba bañando a Kousagui, pero ya sabes como es ella con el agua__,__ creo que en vez del mo__n__str__u__o acuático lo que es, es un gato, Yaten clama por mi ayuda, nos vemos mañana a las once, dejare a Ness con mi madre para que podamos ir al salón de belleza por la tarde__,__ tengo un amigo que deja a las mujeres como diosas__._

Sonreí no quería nada especial pero conocía a Mina, después de colgar me introduje en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue una verdadera locura entre la reunión con Caos, el salón de belleza y la pelea con Mina porque quería que llevase un vestido a la puñetera entrevista las horas se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, afortunadamente al final Mina había cedido, me había vestido como mas cómoda me sentía, digo era una entrevista radial nadie iba a verme, tome un suéter azul eléctrico y unos pantalones bota tubo, zapatillas de goma y tome una gabardina ya que empezaba a hacer frio, Mina me esperaba en la sala habíamos decidido ir juntas en mi coche y luego Jazz pasaría por ella a la estación radial.

—Insisto que te verías mejor con el vestido que te compré —bufo.

—Insisto que es una entrevista radial y el público no me verá —tome mis lentes, sin ellos era un topo y salimos, las calles no estaban tan ajetreadas por lo que llegamos rápidamente a _WKF Radio_, una extensión más de Negaverso Editores y donde se llevaba a cabo el famoso programa radial "Hablemos de Sexo", programa que se emitía a la media noche y era conducido por Rei Hino y el misterioso doctor Sex el hombre con la voz mas jodidamente caliente del mundo entero… Palabras de Mina, no mías.

Subimos al ascensor y llegamos hasta donde estaba el estudio radial en el piso veinticuatro, un hombre de apariencia intimidante, pelo negro y sonrisa de niño travieso quien dijo llamarse Malachite nos recibió y nos hizo pasar a un cubículo en donde nos prepararían para el programa, bueno me prepararían a mi ya que Mina había decidido quedarse en la cabina de estéreo.

Un chico se acerco a la oficina ayudándome a ajustar un micrófono, y agradecí al cielo no haberle hecho caso a Mina y estar tan cómodamente vestida con mis pantalones bota pitillo, mis zapatillas de goma y mi suéter holgado. Cuando el micrófono estuvo listo el chico me sonrió a medio lado y se fue.

Le había pedido a Mina que hablara con los presentadores del programa, era casi media noche y sabia que el programa hablaba más que todo de sexo era un programa sin reglas ni tabúes al momento de hablar del tema, lo había escuchado un par de veces.

Estaba a punto de retirarme para ir a la cabina cuando un par de voces sofocadas entraron en el cubículo contiguo.

—_Rei… —_la voz de hombre se escuchaba cansada pero aun así era fina aterciopelada y sexy.

—_No puedes seguir así —_dijo la que creo que era Rei_ —Viste a Artemis__._

—_S__í.__.. —_dijo desganado el hombre.

— _¿Y? —_inquirió preocupada la fémina.

—_No es nada Rosalie, es solo cansancio, el programa, el consultorio, las practicas de Esgrima con Seiya…_

—_Todas las zorras que te tiras__._

—_No vamos a hablar de eso Rei —_ahora se escuchaba mucho más agotado.

— _¿Te sientes mal? —_no quería ser cotilla debía ir a que terminaran de ajustar el micrófono, pero la voz de la chica salía realmente preocupada.

—_Estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza —_dijo el hombre derrotado, sentí el chirriar de una silla.

—_Descansa un poco__,__ Taiki esta terminando de organizar todo con Malachite, le diré a Lauren que te traiga unos analgésicos__._

— _¿__Sabes si ya llego la escritorcilla__? __—_Ohh toda la compasión que sentía por el maldito que estaba en el otro cubículo se evaporó.

—_S__í__ esta en cabina, en __veinte__ minutos empezamos el programa ¿crees que tu dolor de cabeza mejore antes de salir al aire?_

—_No __entiendo__ porque Caos nos pidió esto… Sabes que odio tratar con personas que no saben el tema —_su voz ahora era de puro fastidio.

—_No todos somos como tú —_sentí una leve risa por lo que supuse que Rosalie sonreía _—Además hay que apoyar a esa chica y darle confianza es su primer libro erótico__._

—_Esos libros son una perdedera de tiempo —_bufó y estuve completamente de acuerdo con él _—Hombres dominantes que cambian de un día a otro, mujeres que hacen cualquier cosa por tenerlos__._

—_Oye estoy leyendo una buena trilogía Mal y yo vamos a practicar alguna de esas posturas —_pico la chica.

—_L__a, la, la, la, saca eso de mi cabeza Rei —_silencio…

—_Iré por los analgésicos_ —la puerta se cerró luego de unos minutos, respire hondo mientras lo escuchaba murmurar.

_Escritores… Creen que porque plasman todas sus frustraciones __e__róticas en un papel tienen un gran libro__._

Tome una respiración fuerte para no decirle a ese bocón lo que pensaba y salí del cubículo, aun no tenia ni idea como carajos iba a hacer ese libro pero no seria como los que están por ahí, con esa determinación camine hasta la cabina.

Mina estaba hablando con el chico que nos había recibido, junto al chico que me había ayudado a colocarme el micrófono, me indico donde tenía que sentarme y luego él conecto los cables a un aparato de sonido.

Una pelinegra bastante esbelta y enfundada en unos tacones de muerte llego a la cabina y le dio un beso que no debería estar catalogado como moral al chico llamado Malachite, podía ver el sonrojo de Mina a través del vitral, limpio con un dedo sus labios y luego abrió la cabina llegando a mí.

—Debes ser Serena Tsukino…

—Ajm…

—Soy Rei Hino—así que ella era Rei —S, estará acá en unos minutos él prefiere que lo llamen así ya que no le gusta mezclar las cosas, quizás lo conozcas pero no digas su nombre ni menciones que es él el misterioso Doctor Sex —Asentí dándole a entender que había entendido —esta noche hablaremos de los libros eróticos quizás él o yo te hagamos preguntas no hablamos de vida personal, solo cuando los oyentes nos llaman así que esta tranquila —volví a asentir justo antes que la puerta de la cabina se abriera y un cabello demasiado conocido para mí se dejara entre ver.

Maldita sea mi mala suerte…

HOlA… Queria subirlo mañana pero no me resistiii Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios chicas hacen feliz el corazón de pollo de esta autora, espero no decepcionarlas, esto apenas comienza… ¿Quién creen que llego a la cabina?

Gracias a

serena ramos, Blackcat2010, patty moon, karly15, princessqueen, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, mayilu, angelnr, yesqui2000, serenity2010, ediebella, Usagi13chiba, flakis

Se que tengo pendiente LMDMH y 9-11, con la mujer estoy bloqueada chicas en verdad no se ue me pasa y con 9-11 saben que la subi en crepúsculo bajo el nombre de Recuerdame, estoy tratando de emparejar las dos historias para poder seguir

Nos vemos la próxima semana Dios mediante!

Aryam :)


	3. la propuesta

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi****, solo esta historia me pertenece.**

**.**

**A mi beta Ginette, eres un sol TE AMOOOOO y lo sabes a Salem que sin ella del otro lado de la pantalla sufriera yo solita jaja y a Leslie gracias a ella no se me van los Edwards.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sexo es natural,

El sexo es divertido,

El sexo es mejor cuando es uno a uno...

"_**I want your sex"**_

_**George Michael…**_

.

.

**La Propuesta...**

**.**

**.**

No, no, no ¿Porque no caía un puto rayo y me mataba?, ¿Qué hacia el vecino de Andrew aquí...? Maldita sea mi suerte...

Mina me miró sin entender, mi amiga me conocía más que a mí misma...

—Serena, quiero presentarte a Doctor Sex —Dijo sonriente mientras el cabrón de cuarta caminaba hacia mí —S, ella es Serena Tsukino la escritora enviada por Caos para acompañarnos en el programa de hoy.

_S_ me dio una sonrisa torcida mostrándome una vez más sus blancos y relucientes dientes, asintió con su cabeza sin gesticular palabra y se sentó en la silla frente a mí.

¡¿Que se creía el maldito?!

— ¿Rei cuál es el tema de hoy? —preguntó alzando unos documentos de la mesa.

—Erotismo en la literatura —Rei tomó una botella de agua para ella y me ofreció una, me sentía demasiado nerviosa y la actitud del cabrón no es que ayudara mucho así que negué.

—Chicos, entramos en cinco minutos —nos anunció Malachite desde la cabina de audio, Rei se sentó a mi lado y Kelvin llego colocando todo en orden, mis ojos aún no se despegaron de S, ni un puto ¡Hola!, ¿qué le pasaba a este hombre había sido educado en alguna escuela para imbéciles? vi como paso una mano por su cabello antes de apretar el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Sigues con dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Rei preocupada.

—Estoy bien Rei, va a pasarse —bufó hastiado.

—No puedes culparme por preocuparme —siseo ella.

—Tranquila —su mano se estiro hasta tocar tiernamente la mejilla de ella.

—Estaremos al aire en tres... dos... uno —vi como el letrero de _AL AIRE, _se encendía antes de que S hablara.

—Buenas noches queridos oyentes esta noche traemos para ustedes un programa interesante... —su voz fue suave y muy pausada— Erotismo en la literatura— Dios tenía una voz sexy, ahora entendía a Mina que lo miraba como quinceañera enamorada —con ustedes éste su servidor Doctor Sex, buenas noches Rei.

—Hola S —Rei dijo animada— esta noche tenemos muchas sorpresas para nuestros oyentes, al finalizar el programa diremos el nombre del ganador de la trilogía erótica del momento, les recuerdo que el último libro aún no está a la venta, solo S pudo conseguir unos ejemplares y uno de ellos será suyo esta noche ¿no S?

—Vaya que si Rei, entonces ¿Qué dices tú? —preguntó en dirección a Rei— Sexo rudo en libros, la nueva ola del entretenimiento.

—Yo los llamo libros educativos —Rei alzo sus cejas en dirección a Malachite, Cristo hubiese preferido no pensar lo que pensé ahí ya que Malachite imito el gesto relamiéndose los labios... Hola aquí estoy — Aunque muchos lo llaman pornografía en libros.

—Moralistas... — S, sonrió —La literatura erótica es un género literario en el cual los textos se relacionan, directa o indirectamente, con el erotismo y el sexo. Quizás muchos lo refieren como literatura pornográfica debido a que en ocasiones escenas sexuales son realmente muy explícitas.

—Varias autoras la hacen ver así, es como sintieras el momento — Expreso Rei —pero aun así no lo veo como pornográfico, es simplemente lectura y la hay para todos los gustos.

—La pornografía es la descripción pura y simple de los placeres carnales. El erotismo es la misma descripción revalorizada, solo que este último va en función de una idea del amor o de la vida social. Todo aquello que es erótico es necesariamente pornográfico por añadidura.

— ¿Entonces tu si piensas que son libros pornográficos? —Rei arqueo una de sus perfectas y negras cejas.

—Creo que no me he hecho entender Rei, tienes que aprender a diferenciar entre erótico, pornográfico y lo obsceno. En el caso de los libros como las trilogías o sagas eróticas del momento, se considera que erotismo es todo aquello que vuelve la carne deseable, la muestra en su esplendor o florecimiento, inspira una impresión de salud, de belleza, de juego placentero; mientras que la obscenidad devalúa la carne, que así se asocia con la suciedad, las imperfecciones, los chistes escatológicos, las palabras sucias.

—Te he entendido perfectamente, igual pueden llamarlos como quieran pero yo estoy completamente enamorada del señor Green, a ese hombre puedo darle los hijos que me pida, pero para explicar más sobre este tipo de literatura desde el punto de vista del escritor esta noche nos acompaña la autora de tentación y prohibido Serena Tsukino, ¿cómo estás Serena? —Preguntó Rei, trague fuertemente mirando a Mina por el vidrio que dividía las cabinas, ella más que nadie sabía que odiaba esto — ¿Serena? —Rei me miro incitándome a que hablara.

—Perdón —dije pausadamente.

— ¿Quieres hablarnos de tu libro? —Su sonrisa era sincera y muy tranquila.

Respire llenando mis pulmones de aire antes de hablar —Pues Tentación es mi más reciente libro y es mí-

—Tentación es la historia de un sacerdote y una mujer casada — Doctor Sex hablo interrumpiéndome — ¿cómo hiciste para atrapar una escena sexual entre esos dos? —Rei lo miro como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—La verdad fue algo difícil ya que Diego el protagonista de la historia no sabía nada acerca de sexo él era un sacerdote consagrado con una misión que-

—Tu otro libro Prohibido habla de la historia de dos hermanos, ¿cómo llevándote por la línea de amores imposibles piensas dar un salto a la rama erótica? ¿Crees que estas calificada para hacerlo? —me cortó nuevamente ¿el maldito estaba retándome?

—Lo que S quiere decir —Rei trato de hablar pero le interrumpí, viendo la sonrisa canalla en el muy hijo de puta conductor radial.

—Sé, lo que quiere decir y déjeme decirle... Doctor Sex que un escritor puede variar sus técnicas siempre y cuando tenga la manera de buscar la información e investigar correctamente —si ese bobalicón pensaba hacerme quedar mal no solo con Caos sino con medio Nueva York estaba perdiendo el tiempo —además la creatividad juega parte fundamental al momento de escribir y le puedo decir claramente que creatividad es lo que me sobra.

El imbécil me dio una sonrisita burlona antes de hablar — ¿Y por qué no ha usado toda esa creatividad para sus antiguas escenas de cama señorita Tsukino? ¿Por qué pareciese que escribir una escena de sexo duro y erótico no es su fuerte? pareciese que su técnica y su visión no son suficientes para cubrir un libro de ese calibre —su postura era relajada y la sonrisa en sus labios... Maldito ¡No iba a ponerme nerviosa! cuadre mis hombros sentándome mejor y mirándolo retadoramente.

— ¿Y me lo dice una persona cuyo intelecto creativo no lo deja pensar en un sobre nombre más ingenioso que Doctor Sex? —Arquee una ceja desafiante, estaba enojada podía sentir como la sangre corría más aprisa sobre mis venas Rei enfoco su vista hacia la cabina en donde Malachite y Mina se encontraban mientras "Doctor Sex" y yo nos acribillábamos con la mirada.

— ¡Vamos a una pausa musical y luego seguiremos con la escritora Serena Tsukino! — Habló rápidamente Rei quitándose los audífonos y mirando a S fijamente antes que la puerta se abriese y Mina entrara hecha una furia colocando sus manos en la mesa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?! —Bufo cabreada mientras se podía escuchar la letra de_ Closer _de_ Nine Inch Nails_, S se apretó el puente de la nariz nuevamente antes de suspirar fuertemente —la estas atacando —habló fuertemente por eso mismo la había contratado nadie podía entrever la furia de mi amiga.

Rei observaba incrédula a S lo veía con reproche y a mi pidiéndome excusas.

Quise levantarme e irme pero eso le daría la razón a hijo de puta.

— ¿Siente usted que la estoy atacando señorita Tsukino? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

—En efecto doctor S.

—Darien —paso su mano sobre la mesa en la que estábamos reunidos, en ningún momento vio a Minako —Darien Chiba, no fue mi intensión hacerlo, —Mina me dio una mirada para irnos pero negué mientras tomaba la suave mano que Darien Chiba me ofrecía, un pequeño cosquilleo quedo en mis dedos y solté su mano rápidamente, la música cambio ahora _Jugar Dangerous _de_ Lana del Rey_ se escuchaba en la cabina.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Rei se acercó al ya no tan misterioso Doctor Sex —Estas sudando y te ves de mal color —toco su frente en un gesto muy tierno.

Él sonrió antes de tomar su mano y plantar un beso en ella, si no hubiese visto a Rei comerse a Malachite antes de empezar el programa juraría que ellos eran más que compañeros —Estoy bien Rei —murmuro, Malachite vocalizo algo que no pude entender y Darien salió de la cabina.

—Estamos en una pausa comercial al regreso se abrirán las líneas para que los oyentes nos hagan preguntas —Rei me hablo —si te sientes incomoda nosotros responderemos por ti —asentí, sonrió y salió hacia la otra cabina en donde Malachite la esperaba, Mina volvió a bufar y se sentó a mi lado con los ojos abiertos, S la había ignorado completamente toque su mano diciéndole con el gesto que estaba bien ella me paso una botella con agua sin gas y sonreí tratando de calmarla.

—Lo que tiene de sexy, lo duplica en arrogancia —murmuro entre dientes —deberíamos irnos —Negué — ¡¿Cómo se atreve a atacarte?! Tú escribirás el mejor libro erótico que sus malditos ojos hayan visto.

—Cálmate Mina, no voy a dejar que me haga quedar mal, conmigo encontró la horma de su zapato —volví a sonreír, pero Mina estaba demasiado molesta como para hacerlo, — ¿esta noche Kousagui se quedara con tu madre? —pregunte tratando de disuadirla.

—Yaten quiere que nos quedemos solos el fin de semana insiste en querer tener otro hijo pero Kou apenas tiene tres años Serena.

—Mina, sabes que amo a Yaten con toda mi alma y sé que Kou no estaba en tus planes, te has desenvuelto bien con ella y todo pero es tu cuerpo, háblalo con Yaten.

—Lo hemos hablado Sere, pero él dice que quiere que no se lleven mucho tiempo, sabes cómo es su relación con Taiki —asentí— Taiki y Yaten no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

—Tener un bebe es una decisión de dos Mina, pero sabes que siempre contaras conmigo.

—Y tu conmigo verdad —asentí, a Mina la conocí en la segundaría ella no era la típica niña popular, era una frikie con sus gafas de pasta gruesa y sus botas ortopédicas según ella uno de sus pies miraba a Alaska y el otro a Argentina nunca agradeceré suficiente al señor Tanner por habernos puesto a trabajar juntas, de un momento a otro sentimos que la puerta se abría nuevamente y Mina apretó mis manos antes de levantarse.

—Si vuelve atacarte te juro que nos vamos y Caos sabrá de esto —dijo molesta.

Al salir tropezó con Darien que le brindo una brillante sonrisa torcida haciendo que Mina le levantara su dedo medio al parecer el amor de Minako por doctor Sex se había acabado.

La vi sentarse junto a Malachite mientras Doctor Sex se sentó a mi lado dándome una sonrisa cálida antes de colocarse los audífonos se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos fuertemente masajeando su sien al parecer su dolor de cabeza continuaba ya que su piel se veía más traslucida que cuando empezamos el programa.

—Volvemos a hablemos de sexo, nuestro tema de hoy es: Erotismo en la Literatura. Nuestras líneas están abiertas para nuestros oyentes — dijo Rei con voz pausada.

Darien, abrió los ojos, y colocó sus manos en la silla. — Cuéntanos tus dudas, si tienes una pregunta esta es tu oportunidad, Doctor Sex está aquí, para responder hasta tu más oscura fantasía. —Su voz, al final fue un susurro ardiente; mis bragas temblaban, podría ser un maldito, pero Mina tenía razón en algo: el tipo podía recitar las páginas amarillas, y eso sería sexy.

Malachite, hizo gestos extraños antes de que una voz bastante chillona se escuchara en cabina.

— ¿_Doctor Sex_...? — La chica se escuchaba nerviosa —_No puedo creer, que por fin me entró la llamada_. —Podía apostar que la chica brincaba, donde sea que estuviera —_Tengo una pregunta_.

Darien, se meció en la silla haciendo círculos en su sien —Te escucho...

—_Anny_...

—Anny, escucho tu pregunta.

—_Verá…, tengo veinte años y amo a mi novio Jason, tenemos dos años juntos y tuvimos nuestra primera vez hace un año… ¡Me dolió como el demonio!_ —La chica sonrió haciéndonos reír por lo bajo —_pero J me dijo que era normal. Hemos estado teniendo relaciones continuamente y eso está bien…, pero ahora J, quiere que lo hagamos todos los días, y quiere que hagamos cosas extrañas; he estado leyendo al señor Green, y quisiera saber… ¿Esas cosas, en verdad pueden hacerse?_

— ¿Qué opina usted señorita Tsukino? —Darien, me miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules — ¿Es bueno el sexo?, usted va escribir un libro erótico, ¿puede aplicarse todo lo que se ha escrito en este tipo de libros?

¡Mierda! Ahora… ¿qué le respondía? —Todo es posible, Doctor sex — respondí. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, y respiré profundamente, no podía mostrarle que, en referencia al sexo era una novata.

— ¿Sabes...? —miró a Rei, que articuló un "Anny" sin hablar —Alguien dijo una vez, que una mujer debe ser una dama ante la sociedad, y una zorra entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, si es que quiere mantener a un hombre feliz y contigo... ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer para tener a J contigo, Anny?

—_Todo... Jason, es mi vida entera_.

— ¿Le tienes miedo al Sexo?

—_No... El sexo, es algo jodidamente bueno _—se escucharon varias risas.

— ¿Dónde estás Ann?

—_En el Instituto, soy interna_ —la voz de la chica fue tímida ahora como si la descubriéramos en una travesura.

—No te llamas Ann ¿no es así? —S dio una sonrisita pícara.

—_No _—volvieron a reír.

—Bueno, me dijiste que estabas leyendo al tan venerado y temido señor Green, protagonista de la trilogía erótica del momento, y a la que dudo puedan superar. —Sus ojos volvieron a trancarse con los míos. ¿Qué le pasaba a este imbécil? —Cuando te refieres a cosas extrañas… ¿te refieres a posiciones que están en ese libro?

— _S__í__, él..._ — La chica tomó aire —_É__l quiere... ¡Ay Dios que difícil es esto!... Él quiere experimentar… _

—Soy tu amigo Ann, sin miedo, dime lo que él quiere. El acto sexual, es un saludo que intercambian dos almas, nada en cuanto al sexo es inapropiado o vulgar, siempre y cuando, se haga con consentimiento.

—_Él quiere que hagamos_… —la voz de la chica fue cada vez más baja —_él quiere que yo... Quiere que yo lo deje penetrarme por_...

— ¿Por el culo? —el aire escapó de mis pulmones. ¡Hablar así debe ser ilegal!

—_S__í__, eso quiere_.

—Y tú... —la chica lo corto

— ¡_Yo tengo miedo_! —Chica no sabes cuánto te entiendo... —_Mi primera vez dolió bastante y yo…_

—Siempre da miedo intentar cosas nuevas —la interrumpió S —si Jason te ama él estará preocupado porque a ti no te duela, todo depende de la confianza, hay lubricantes que ayudan que la experiencia sea más llevadera.

—_Gracias Doc. Mi amiga Gabriella está aquí ella quiere preguntarte algo_ —se escucharon ruidos en el teléfono y luego la risilla de una joven

— ¡_Hola Guapo_! —Musito aun sonriente la chica —_Yo si me llamo Gabriella así que no hay problema, a mí me pasa lo contrario a la boba de Ann, quiero que V__í__ctor me ate a la cama y me azote como el señor Green__._

Darien sonrió, era una sonrisa fresca por la espontaneidad de la chica — ¿Se lo haz propuesto?

— _¡Por supuesto que no!, los papas de Vic son muy creyentes y __é__l cree que eso es pecado_ —murmuro hastiada —_Quiero sexo salvaje y crudo_ — trague saliva fuertemente.

— Te pregunto algo —Darien arqueo una de sus cejas, luego que la chica murmuro un adelante — ¿Eres una gatita salvaje a la hora de intimar? —Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron con los míos, como si la pregunta también fuese para mí — ¿O eres una aburrida Koala?

—_Bueno, me gusta el sexo_ —la chica hablo sin tapujos.

— ¿Y a tu novio?

—_También..._

—Bueno mi consejo para que haya una buena relación en la cama entre una pareja es la comunicación, no puedes pedir un lobo feroz cuando tu no estas dispuesta a ser caperucita —la voz de cabroncito de cuarta salió realmente sexy tan que, podía caer un jodido meteorito sobre mi cabeza y aun así no lo reconocería.

— _¿__Entonces tú me recomiendas que le explique cómo quiero las cosas..__?__._— se escuchó la voz de la chica.

— ¿Quieres sexo crudo y sin censura? —la chica dio un sí eufórico — te daré dos consejos, el primero no creas todo lo que sale en los libros eso también va para Ann si me está escuchando —más risas— y el segundo, en cuestiones de sexo nunca se explica —me dio una mirada picara, sensual y malditamente provocadora —el sexo se practica y ya.

—_Eres el mejor_...

—Por supuesto —Murmuro Darien cínicamente... idiota... — ¿Alguien más quiere hacerme una consulta?

—_Varias pero son muy idiotas como para hablar_ —resopló la chica — Doctor sex, antes de irme quiero decirte algo... —La chica tomo aire — ¡_Si follas como hablas eres un puto Dios del Sexo_! —y con eso colgó.

Una risa fresca se escuch_ó_ en la cabina, mientras yo miraba sorprendida... Claro por eso el hijo de puta es como es, noche tras noche le inflan más el ego — ¿Tu qué opinas Rei? —Pregunto Darien divertido

—Nunca he tenido sexo contigo S, —negó con la cabeza —volvemos luego de un bloque musical.

Darien estaba atacado de la risa mientras la cabina se llenaba de música, esta vez no reconocí quien cantaba, pero me había dado cuenta que la música en este programa tenía que ver con el acto sexual en sí.

— ¿Entonces harás un libro erótico? — Darien me miró fijamente, me di cuenta que estábamos solos.

Me acerque a la mesa aún más —Creo que es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Mmm, me gustaría leer ese libro, parece que no tuvieses mucha experiencia, te sonrojas cuando digo algún comentario obsceno, estas levemente nerviosa, no te lo digo por cabrón pero deberías replantearte hacer esto si de verdad no te sientes capacitada para hacerlo.

— ¿Ha escrito usted algún libro doctor Sex? —negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero sé reconocer a una persona, tienes una personalidad extraña para las mujeres de hoy en día, eres conservadora.

—Las apariencias pueden engañar Doctor Sex, el hecho que no me haya acostado con medio Nueva York, no quiere decir que soy inexperta.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfruto de una buena follada señorita Tsukino?

— ¿Follar?...

—Sí, follar, sexo rudo señorita Tsukino, el tipo de sexo que tratan estos libros.

—El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía.

—Quizá, pero como experiencia vacía, es la mejor —me dio una sonrisa torcida, viendo como Rei se acercaba a nosotros, durante el bloque musical Darien respondió varias llamadas sus comentarios fueron jocosos y muy salidos de tino, como cuando le dijo a una chica que la virginidad era un dinosaurio en la mente de los ingenuos, Rei hablo conmigo sobre el libro erótico del señor Green pero no lo había leído así que no tenía mucho que aportar a la conversación.

Yo solo deseaba que la entrevista se acabase pronto, Darien siguió con sus indirectas hacia mí y varias mujeres me hicieron preguntas cuando volvimos al aire, afortunadamente era escritora imaginación era lo que sobraba en mi cabecita así que pude contestar perfectamente bien las que S no me cortaba o lanzaba uno de esos comentarios con doble sentido que hacía que me sonrojara… joder yo nunca me había sonrojado.

El programa termino a la una de la mañana ni un minuto más ni uno menos Rei y el Doctor Sex se despidieron de sus oyentes y agradecí el hecho de que nadie pregunto de que iba a ir el libro… Ya que, yo que era la que iba a escribirlo no tenía ni puta idea como comenzar, Mina entro a la cabina y junto con Rei nos quedamos hablando de un par de cosas Rei pregunto un par más acerca del libro pero Mina salvo mi noche al decir que una vez estuviese listo ellos serían el primer programa que visitaría, cosa que yo realmente dudaba, no creo que podría estar con ese idiota una vez más.

Estaba a punto de salir del edificio junto con Mina cuando Kelvin el chico de los micrófonos llego jadeando hasta nosotras.

—Señorita Tsukino, que bueno que no se ha ido —dijo antes de respirar fuertemente y apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas —Darien me envió a decirle que si bien él nunca ha escrito un libro si ha leído muchos —Lo mire sin entender —dice que por su profesión le regalan varios y que a usted pueda que le sirva más esto que a él —me entrego un paquete forrado, tan pronto habían acabado el programa Darien se había salido de la cabina sin decir adiós ni agradecer mi presencia en el programa de hoy, lo dicho era un hijo de puta.

Tome el paquete dejándolo en la parte trasera de Mickey me despedí de Mina, Yaten la esperaba apoyado en el auto y cuando ella llego a él la envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Yaten era alto con un cuerpo muy bien formado ojos verdes, piel pálida y cabello dorado, Mina por su parte ya no usaba botas ortopédicas, sus lentes de pasta gruesa habían sido cambiados por lentes de contacto era de piel trigueña cabello rubio y muy largo llegaba casi a sus caderas de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada, lo que llamarían una pareja dispareja pero era solo verlos para darse cuenta que ellos en verdad se amaban, deseaba de corazón que arreglaran su problema de un segundo bebé.

Me subí a mí coche y deje que mi cabeza se recostara en el respaldo mientras daba gracias a Dios que todo había salido bien.

— ¿_Est__á__s segur__o __que no hay nadie_? —Escuche la voz de una chica.

—_Rei y Malachite tardaran en bajar, dime __¿__te pusiste esa falda para mí__?_ —esa era la voz de Darien, la maldita y sexy voz de Darien Chiba, deje que mi cuerpo se fuese hacia delante en el auto no podía ver muy bien pero Darien estaba en la parte de delante de un Aston negro, solo podía ver su espalda y las piernas de la chica que al parecer estaba sentada en el capo

— _¿__Para qui__é__n más si no para ti__?_ —la chica acaricio sus cabellos hundiendo sus manos entre las hebras… ¿Ellos no iban a tener sexo ahí?, O si….

Atónita vi como Darien Chiba bajaba la su cabeza hasta el vientre de la chica mientras ella pasaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros acariciando con mas ahínco sus cabellos, lo siguiente que escuche fue toda una fiesta de gemidos, jadeos y maldiciones, no podía ver muy bien pero había que ser muy imbécil como para no saber que Darien Chiba estaba haciendo sexo oral a esa chica y al parecer por las frases de que ella soltaba no lo hacía nada mal.

Frases como _: Tu lengua es exquisita, dame más Darien_ y otras tantas se escuchaban por todo el sótano de WTF Radio, mi respiración se volvió errática y me quede como una idiota viendo como ese hombre tomaba a la mujer desde atrás sin quitarse una sola de sus prendas de vestir y gimiendo ambos como unos perros en época de apareo, un dolor extraño se situó en mi vientre bajo, nunca en mis veintiséis años de vida había visto una película porno pero estaba segura que no era muy diferente a lo que pasaba a unos cuantos autos del mío, junte mis piernas creando una deliciosa fricción, mientras escuchaba a Darien maldecir hasta que de su garganta broto un grito salvaje, los ruidos dejaron de escucharse luego de unos minutos, sentí como las puertas de un auto eran abiertas y luego cerradas, me agache aún más en el coche, lo último que quería era que él supiera que lo había visto, el Aston paso frente a mi auto deteniéndose y mirando con disimulo, a pesar de la poca luz pude ver como su sonrisa torcida y reluciente se formó en su rostro y luego arranco.

Mi corazón latía como mil caballos a galope, sentía mis pezones duros y una incomodidad extraña en mi vientre bajo, Mina me había comentado una vez que cuando probabas el sexo el cuerpo te lo pedía, ¿a esto era lo que Mina se refería?, negué con la cabeza y encendí el radio necesitaba llegar a casa…

.

.

.

Llegue a casa rápidamente necesitaba un baño de manera urgente, aliviar la sensación de calor que había dejado en mi vagina el escuchar a esa mujer gemir como una loba, baje de Mickey tomando el paquete que Kelvin me había entregado, era un libro eso era seguro, llegue al departamento abriendo el paquete rápidamente.

El Kama Sutra... El imbécil me había dado el Kama Sutra, tenía un Post It pegado con cinta adhesiva que decía:

_Querida Srta. Tsukino, _

_En ocasiones hay que ayudar a la creatividad. __E__l sexo es como jugar al póker, si no tienes un buen compañero, más vale que tengas una buena mano. Un buen incentivo puede darte la ecuación perfecta, un manual nunca está de más__,__ le dará a tu libro mayor credibilidad, Este regalo es para ti, algo intelectual para e__x__pandir tu mente, para ejercitar tus sentidos. _

Estaba enojada conmigo por idiota, con el cabroncito de cuarta por retarme, si tenía dudas sobre escribir ese libro ya no las tenía, nunca nadie se había metido con mi carrera y Darien Chiba no sería el primero, había luchado mucho para llegar al lugar en donde estaba e iba a demostrarle a ese hijo de puta de que madera estaba hecha Serena Tsukino. Mi laptop descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor así que la abrí encendiéndola y googlee la palabra mágica BDSM.

Entre a un par de blogs que hablan del tema sin tabú ni vergüenzas... leí un rato sin importarme la hora, habían todo tipo de imágenes, ¿que pueden encontrarle de sexual a que un hombre te golpee? de dónde yo vengo eso se llama violencia domestica... Leí un relato de un chico que contaba su experiencia como sumiso, suspire fuertemente, abrí una hoja de Word, era el momento de comenzar…

Puedes hacerlo Sere, me dije a mí misma…

Mi cabeza es un lienzo en blanco...

Golpee mi frente con el borde de la mesa y suspire fuertemente.

¿A quién engaño? el maldito tiene razón este libro me va quedar muy grande.

Tome el celular y marque a la única persona que sabía me ayudaría — Andrew —le dije fuertemente ya que al parecer por el ruido que lograba escuchar él se encontraba en alguna fiesta.

—_Conejo…_ —odiaba que Andrew me llamase así, por lo general lo hacía cuando tenía varios tragos encima por lo que no le preste atención.

—Esta mañana cuando nos vimos en la oficina de Aro, volviste a decirme que hablarías con tu amigo y te dije que no.

— ¿_Cambiaste de opinión_? —me pregunto rápidamente.

Exhale fuertemente — Sí, — revolví mis cabellos — Acepto la ayuda teórica de tu amigo pregúntale si podemos vernos mañana —escuche la voz de una mujer en la línea y a Andrew reírse —necesito que estés en la reunión, dile que escoja la hora sabes que tengo tiempo.

—_Vale preciosa le diré_ — colgó, resople frustradamente y apague la laptop caminando hacia mi habitación necesitaba irme a dormir así olvidaría el imbécil de Chiba.

Desperté de mucho mejor humor, me hice unos huevos revueltos con tostadas y desayune lentamente mientras miraba los correos que me habían llegado, tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Selene

_Buenos días, espero hayas podido dormir bien__._

_Sere__._

No hubo contestación de su parte iba a darme una ducha y a seguir investigando sobre todo lo referente a literatura erótica cuando un mensaje de Andrew se escuchó desde mi contestador.

_Brují conejo_

_Shields dice que puede ayudarte que mañana en el Corner Bistro ya que le queda cerca de su consultorio que escojas la hora y me la comuniques… S__í, __lo s__é__, soy el mejor y me amas__._

Tome la guía telefónica e hice una rápida llamada al restaurante había ido una vez junto con Mina y Yaten, con la reservación lista me fui, tome el celular y teclee:

_Corner Bistro mesa para tres a las 8 pm, puntualidad vamos a hablar de trabajo, besos y espero que hayas usado condón… S._

_._

_._

_._

Con diez minutos de anticipación llegue al restaurant, me sentía muy nerviosa y casi desnuda, sin duda haber llamado a Mina para que me ayudara con lo que iba ponerme para esta cena no había sido buena idea, después de convencerme de enfundarme en este micro vestido y colocarme estos zapatos de muerte de los cuales estaba segura que me arrepentiría mañana, me saco del departamento y prácticamente me escolto hasta la entrada del _Corner Bistro__._

—Reservación a nombre de Negaverso Editores —dije a la señorita del mostrador, ella hizo una llamada y un chico bastante joven llego hasta mí escoltándome hasta mi mesa... Mi celular vibro y lo saque de mi cartera de mano rápidamente.

_Muñeca, hable con Mina s__é__ que tuviste un día de mierda, y lamento esto pero estoy algo ocupado __—_Con un par de piernas, pensé— _he hablado con Shields y me dijo que se comportaría, est__á__ dispuesto a ayudarte con todos sus conocimientos... Será cabrón, el mendigo Shields puede ser algo petulante pero el hombre sabe lo hace y habla... Te quiero conejo hablamos mañana__._

Suspire frustrada tratándome de no enojarme con Andrew, era viernes obvio que estaría ocupado con algo, mis manos empezaron a sudar, como siempre cuando el nervio me ganaba, saque un pañuelo de mi cartera y lo apreté entre mis manos justo antes de escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz... Aquella jodida y aterciopelada voz.

— Señorita Tsukino —Murmuro la voz que inmediatamente reconocí como Chiba el cual me observaba con una sonrisa torcida.

Bufé, él no tenía que saber que su sonrisa derretía mis bragas... —Espero a alguien doctor Chiba. —lo corte.

— ¿Tiene una cita señorita Tsukino? —su voz fue burlona, maldito hijo de puta.

—Es una cita de trabajo — ¿por qué demonios le estaba dando explicaciones?

—Y supongo que para una cita de trabajo —Miro mis pies enfundados en los zapatos negros de charol, subiendo su vista por mis piernas, mis muslos... Santo Cristo, me sentía desnuda ante su mirada —usted se viste mejor que para una entrevista radial. Espero le haya gustado mi regalo.

Respire fuertemente cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez, cuando los abrí la burla bailaba en los ojos del cabroncito de cuarta, iba a mandarlo al infierno cuando lo vi sentarse en la silla frente a mí — ¿Qué hace? ¿No ve que espero a alguien? — dije exaltada.

— Lo sé — paso las manos por su cabello desordenándolo un poco — Darien Shields Chiba, amigo de Andrew, —extendió su mano hacia mí con sorna mientras sentía como mis ojos se abrían lentamente.

No puede ser posible...

Por varios minutos el silencio reino en el lugar estábamos en un apartado bastante alejado de las demás mesas —Esto es un error — murmure levantándome de la silla, ¿Cómo no pude sumar dos más dos? era obvio que Andrew conocía a este hijo de puta.

—No es un error pedir ayuda señorita Tsukino —su voz... Era tan suave y tan caliente cuando quería.

—No necesito su ayuda señor Chiba —refunfuñe.

—Serena, Serena —hizo una seña llamando al mesero que llego hasta nuestra mesa —ya que estamos aquí... —Alzo una de sus cejas y su brillante sonrisa volvió al ataque mientras el mesero nos daba la carta.

—No voy a quedarme —le dije dándole mi mejor mirada altiva.

—Tú te lo pierdes preciosa —me giño un ojo— Por el momento tráiganos una botella de Merlot —el mesero asintió antes de alejarse, su rostro tenía ahora esa mueca burlona que estaba empezando a odiar —El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza. Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza, creo que podría ser muy útil para tu libro, Andrew me comentó que eras bastante casta.

—Como ya le comente no necesito haberme follado a medio Nueva York para saber escribir señor Chiba soy escritor...

—El sexo no es una historia para contarla, hay que vivirla señorita Tsukino, estoy dispuesto a sacar parte de mi tiempo para ayudarla con su libro, solo cenemos y hablemos.

—Se contradice señor Chiba —dije sentándome, —Dice que el sexo debe practicarse y no explicarse —El mesero llego descorchando la botella de vino, sirvió una copa a Darien quien la cato gimiendo bajo y alabando el vino, Darien tomo la botella diciéndole al mesero que lo llamaríamos cuando estuviéramos listos para ordenar, con un asentimiento el chico se retiró —más sin embargo usted —tome mi copa llevándola a la boca y sintiendo el dulce sabor del vino bajar por mi garganta —dice que sacara de su tiempo para ayudarme con el libro.

— ¿Tiene novio señorita Tsukino? —Preguntó alzando la carta y mirando los platos que el restaurant ofrecía.

—No acostumbro hablar de mi vida privada —respondí tajante.

—Eso es un no —Aun no me miraba, pero mis ojos sí que lo estaban observando, Darien tenía un traje de diseñador de color azul eléctrico, no tenía corbata y su camisa blanca tenía los primeros botones desbrochados mostrando la piel de su pecho — ¿ le gusta lo que ve? — su ceja se arqueo mirándome sobre el menú del restaurante.

¡Mierda!... debía dejar de mirarlo como si fuese una quinceañera— Eso es un…

— ¿Algún amigo con beneficios? —Su mirada volvió a enfocarse en el menú frente a él.

— ¡Señor Chiba yo-

—Yo no he hablado en ningún momento de explicarle acerca del sexo —volvió a interrumpirme, como que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre —yo, gentilmente, como el humano caritativo que me caracteriza acepto ayudarle con su libro, pero con una condición.

— ¿Condición? —Pregunte confundida— si quiere parte de las regalías del libro eso tendrá que negociarlo con los abogados de Negaverso Editores yo simplemente-

— ¿Siempre habla tanto señorita Tsukino? —Coloco la carta en la mesa y sus ojos azules brillaron maliciosos —No necesito dinero… ¿Usted no sabe quién soy yo?

Un hijo de su puta madre, con una sola neurona, cínico, arrogante, gilipollas, capullo, Cabrón… Y puedo Seguir…

— ¿Ha escuchado de la clínica de fertilización _Otra Oportunidad_? —Asentí, Jessica una amiga de Mina había conseguido quedar embarazada en esa clínica —Soy el socio mayoritario de esa clínica —El aire me salió de los pulmones —soy psicólogo graduado de la universidad de Cambridge con un máster en Sexología, fui maestro en la universidad de Nueva York, tengo mi propia consulta ya que soy terapista de pareja y un programa radial en la noche que mantiene altos niveles de sintonía… ¿Cree usted que yo necesito dinero? —Alzó una de sus cejas socarronamente.

—Ehh, pues… Este…—tartamudeé tontamente.

—Usted me parece una mujer… delirante — ¿Qué mierda quería decir? —Y muy inteligente, no es dinero lo que quiero de usted... —Su mirada se oscureció parecía peligroso y oscuro.

— ¿Entonces?...

— No ha contestado mi pregunta señorita Tsukino… ¿Tiene usted algún amigo con beneficios?

Estaba confundida, casi mareada… — ¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho que tenga algún tipo de relación con que usted me quiera ayudar con mi libro? —Darien se acercó peligrosamente colocando sus manos en la mesa e impulsándose más cerca de mí, su fragancia fresca se coló por mi nariz… ¡Jesús si sudado olía jodidamente bien, fresco como una lechuga olía mil veces mejor!

—Creo que es claro lo que quiero —su rostro quedo a centímetros del mío, su voz bajo drásticamente —Quiero arrastrarla hasta la cama, sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío mientras lo incendio hasta que el clímax arrase con su voluntad, quiero follarla hasta quedar agotados, hacer que su pulso se acelere mientras siente que el aire le falta, que su cuerpo va explotar en miles de partículas y va a quedar tan jodidamente saciada que suplicará por más… Te quiero a mi disposición Serena Tsukino, cuando quiera, donde quiera y a la hora que quiera… A cambio te daré el mejor libro erótico que algún puto autor haya publicado en su jodida vida.

.

.

.

Corro a esconderme Joder!, este hombre es muy muy malo con mi pobre corazón ni hablo de mis bragas ¿eso existe?, bueno chicas les dejo el capi 2 de Enséñame, espero les haya gustado mil gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron en el cap. pasado, uno no escribe por revs pero son los que nos dice si estamos haciendo algo bien e interesante o si estamos perdiendo el tiempo, también nos animan bastante a seguir GRACIAS

Barbielove-serenity2010 -Usagi13chiba -abril odette -princessqueen -Etsuko-Ai-flakis -yesqui2000-Blackcat2010

Besos Aryam.


	4. Acuerdos

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, todo lo que sucede en esta historia me pertenece…

.

Mi beta es maravillosa y la amo gracias Gine por estar para mi y corregir este capítulo sin importarle el demonio de la mala redacción que tomo mi cuerpo mientras lo escribía, a Leslie que me ayuda a remplazar nombres Graxie nena

.

.

**Voy a ser tu pesadilla de noche y de día**

**y tú me dirás, eres toda mi vida;**

**no digas que no, aún no has estado aquí...**

**En la Cama**

**Clara Rojas**

.

…Acuerdo…

.

.

.

Petrificada... Esa era la palabra que mejor me definía en este momento, sentía mi corazón tronar en cualquier lugar de mi cuerpo menos en mi pecho, obstaculizaba mi garganta para respirar, latía desesperadamente en mis oídos y mi pecho estaba paralizado... ¿mis bragas? ¿Cuáles bragas? estaba segura que se habían desintegrado mientras la verborrea de Shields, Chiba o como fuese que se llamase el maldito cabrón rondaba mi cabeza, sus palabras resonaron como un siniestro eco en mi mente, doctor Sex había dictaminado mi sentencia:

"Te quiero a mi disposición Serena Tsukino, cuando quiera, donde quiera y a la hora que quiera…"

Era un maldito hijo de puta y un desvergonzado, tendría que someterme a él, como una vil prostituta y el solo pensarlo…, me causaba asco, la situación me superó. Mi mente ya no procesaba bien, vi todo rojo, no sé el tiempo trascurrió en cámara lenta, o rápida...

¿Quién diablos sabia? Me puse en pie y arrojé el contenido de mi copa sobre el rebelde, sexoso y aparentemente suave cabello del doctor Sex.

— ¡No soy una cualquiera! —grite un poco más alto de lo normal atrayendo varias miradas curiosas, y me acerque a un estupefacto Darien Chiba —puede meterse sus putos conocimientos donde mejor le quepan —Coloque la copa vacía en la mesa y salí del restaurante enojada, ¡ese hombre no podía estar hablando en serio!, yo era una escritora reconocida no una puta y menos una niñita tonta que se deja llevar por algo lindo, conduje hasta casa pensando en su "propuesta"…

Subí las escaleras demasiado molesta como para esperar el elevador, me sentía humillada y pisoteada ¿creía el que yo era como la chica en el estacionamiento? ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararme con...?

Respire profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de mi departamento, ahora que Rinni no estaba me sentía sola, era bueno que hubiese otra presencia aquí, había estado enviándole textos durante el día, pero ella simplemente no quería hablar conmigo.

Deje el bolso en el sofá y me quite los tacones los odiaba, no había nada más gratificante que unos buenos vaqueros y unos confortables converse o zapatillas de deporte. Camine hasta la cocina y busque los ingredientes para prepararme un emparedado, gracias a la broma del idiota, mi cena había sido arruinada.

Sentí el celular sonar, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, ni Mina ni Andrew, en último momento pensé que quizás podría ser Rinni por lo que corrí a alcanzar mi bolso, sin éxito la llamada se había ido a buzón, revise quien había llamado pero no era Rinni, era Andrew.

No tardo mucho para que el teléfono de mi departamento empezara a sonar, sabía quién era y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablarle.

Al no tomar la llamada, ésta fue direccionada inmediatamente al buzón de voz —Serena Tsukino sé que estás ahí, así que contesta el jodido teléfono —la voz de Andrew se escuchaba enojada —Acabo de encontrarme con Shields, joder Sere él era una de las pocas persona que conozco que podía ayudarnos y tú le vaciaste una copa de Merlot en la cabeza, metete con lo que quiera ¡pero no con el cabello del jodido Shields! —bufó— Joder tengo mis esperanzas y parte de mi trasero puestos en ti y no puedes...

Sentí la ira recorrer cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, camine a paso veloz hasta llegar al aparato — ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda hijo de puta!.. —Grite explotando desde que Shields me había hecho su "propuesta" —Te despido maldita sea, ve a buscar a quien joder a otro lado Andrew Furuhata no solo tu trasero está en juego aquí, ¡esta también el mío! —colgué, sentía la rabia burbujear en mi interior quería matar a alguien y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido propio... Darien Shields Chiba.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces más pero lo ignore, lo mejor era comer, tomar un baño e irme a dormir... Sí, ese mismo sería el orden.

Volví a la cocina y, como ya no tenía hambre saque el jugo de naranja y me tome un vaso, sentir el líquido frio bajar por mi garganta me relajo, respire fuertemente recordando los ejercicios de relajación.

Eso es Sere... Inhala negro y exhala rosa, Darien cabrón de cuarta, hijo de puta, imbécil, arrogante, patán, voz moja bragas no existe...

Con la mente menos nublada por la rabia me dirigí a mi habitación, me quite el vestido y camine hasta el baño llenando la tina con agua tibia, quitando mi ropa interior, cuando el agua hizo contacto con mi piel, me olvide de todo.

De Andrew y su maldito reclamo, de Aro y su grandiosa idea de que YO, SeremogigataTsukino escribiese un libro porno y de Darien Shields y su propuesta para ayudarme...

Salí del baño media hora después cuando la piel de mis dedos se arrugo, deje caer la toalla y busque una de mis camisolas, Hello Kitty me acompañaría esta noche, hacía frio así que también tome las pantuflas de Winnie Pooh, podían hacerme ver como una niña pero esos dos habían sido el último regalo que Kenji me había dado, necesitaba la tranquila presencia de mi abuelo en este momento, mi estómago rugió así que decidí retomar la elaboración de mi emparedado, cuando pase por la sala vi como la luz roja de mi BlackBerry parpadeaba levemente, lo tome del sofá para encontrar dos mensajes.

El primero era de Rinni...

_Bien, aburrida me han dicho que podemos tener visitas los sábados son de 2:00 pm a 4:00 pm, por si quieres venir._

El segundo, Andrew...

_Ok, acepto que me he exaltado pero que Shields llegue cubierto de vino, histérico como un maldito león no me ha ayudado mucho a controlar mi carácter, las cosas no me salieron como yo pensaba, ahora te voy a hacer la pregunta del millón de dólares... ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?, confió en ti lo hago, pero no estas preparada para escribir sobre este tipo de historias. Sea lo que decidas te apoyare lo haremos juntos nena..._

_Recuerda que te quiero._

El celular sonó en mis manos, pero lo ignore nuevamente.

No quiero hablar contigo, no hoy... Buenas noches Andrew —respondí tajante cuando el teléfono dejo de repicar, esperaba que mis buenas noches le hiciera entender que no quería ni textos ni llamadas de su parte.

_Estaré ahí Rinni, ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?_

Rinni no contesto y mi sueño se había ido a pasear, eran apenas las 10:00 pm así que busque mi laptop y la encendí, mientras cargaba estaba pensando seriamente en ir a la oficina de Caos el lunes a primera hora y explicarle mis razones para no escribir sobre este tema, Tentación tenía poco tiempo en venta y yo debía tomarme un respiro antes de empezar con mi nuevo escrito.

Hilos del destino.

Aun no tenía bien descrita la trama pero sabía que ella llegaría a mí como habían llegado las demás.

Comí lentamente el emparedado de atún que había optado por prepararme y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar.

¿Qué me diría Kenji en este momento...? Sabía lo que me diría.

Lucha Serena, yo sé que puedes...

Lo intentaría, lo intentaría durante el fin de semana y de no lograrlo entonces hablaría con Caos para que me buscase ayuda... Serena Tsukino no se rinde...

Instalada en mi computador decidí abrir mis favoritos encontrándome con las páginas que había visto ayer por la noche, la cantidad de relatos que podían encontrarse de este tema eran barbaros.

Decidí empezar por el principio.

"Definición de BDSM"

Wikipedia es de mucha utilidad, devoré cada coma, cada punto, blog, página de internet que al tema se refería... Suspire resignada antes de caminar a la cocina y buscar la cubitera de hielo... Mala manía, escribir mientras el hielo se derrite en mi boca, aunque eso me cause múltiples disgustos con Marcus mi dentista cada vez que voy a verlo, y aunque evito morder el hielo ahora estoy demasiado embotada como para dedicarme a chupar.

Googlee: libros eróticos.

Con asombro veo que no solo la asombrosa historia del señor Green es la única en ese rubro, hay muchos y todos con una misma característica.

Hombres torturados, jodidos hasta el extremo que se creen los amos del puto universo y tratan a sus mujeres como putas.

Resople peinando mi cabello con mis manos antes de entrar a un blog y leer las reseñas de otros libros.

Todo este tema me tenía realmente aturdía, ¿Por qué las mujeres de hoy en día no piensan en el amor bonito?... Suspire apesadumbrada mientras maldecía a Caos, y su maldita editorial, los hielos se me han agotado y estoy en un punto de tanta presión que por poco bajo a la droguería de enfrente a comprar una bolsa nueva pero sé que si hago eso Marcus va a matarme.

Me sentía frustrada con todo este tema a pesar de haber hecho varias anotaciones para el libro, tips que he visto en repetidas ocasiones.

Uno: Para que el libro sea un hit el tipo debe haber sido violado o abusado de niño.

Dos: Debe ser rico, (para que pueda ser el amo del universo).

Tres: La chica debe ser pura e inocente, que se muerda el labio, se sonroje y este locamente enamorada de él.

Cuatro: Debe ser dominante y de aura oscura o enigmática.

Cinco: Al final el amor debe brotar... por cualquier parte.

Y Seis... Debe darle una palabra de seguridad para los castigos, que son dolorosos y terminan con folladas espectaculares…

¿Podía con esto...? Como que me llamo Serena Tsukino que podía con esto, mi carrera era mi todo, mi vida y mi única ilusión y si para mantenerla a flote debía escribir sobre este tema lo haría.

Suspire fuertemente dejando mi espalda chocar con la silla, tenía que haber alguna solución las escenas de cama no eran mi fuerte, abrí una ventana más rápidamente iniciando una nueva búsqueda "Videos Porno"

Al notar la absurda cantidad de páginas que mostraban videos entendí porque la gente se pegaba al internet y es que habían tantos, abrí la primera web que aparecía en el buscador, había visto porno algunas veces cuando Mina y yo éramos adolecentes, pero esto era diferente…

Sentí como tocaban mi puerta y por un segundo mi mirada se enfoco en ella como si así pudiese abrirla, eran un poco más de las 11 de la noche y el único que podría estar a esta hora en mi puerta seria Andrew, respire profundamente ya que no quería discutir con mi mejor amigo, así que me quite los lentes dejándolos en la mesa y me levante para abrirle la puerta.

Esperaba ver a cualquier persona… incluso un jodido marciano, a quien fuera, pero no a él.

—Te encontré —Su voz fue suave, ronca y malditamente sensual, estaba preparando mi diatriba mental pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él me agarro por los hombros pegando su cuerpo al mío y empujándome dentro del departamento, sus labios atacaron los míos rápidamente mientras sentía mi espalda moldearse a una superficie dura.

¿Cuantas veces había besado en esta vida? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? ¡No importa!

Este hombre sabe cómo mover la lengua, su solo beso me llevo en un viaje directo al borde de la locura.

—Eso que sientes —su voz era ronca sus labios descendieron por mi cuello —Esa ola de placer inconmensurable —pego su cadera a la mía las mías mientras sus manos acariciaba mis muslos descubiertos.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, necesito detenerlo ¿Cómo detienes a un hombre que pesa el doble que tú? Que te tiene arrinconada entre la pared y fu férreo torso, que te ha abierto las piernas manteniéndolas separas por una de sus rodillas y que a parte a aferrado tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza.

Eso es más difícil que Tom Cruise en Misión Imposible.

— Eso pequeña… —de pronto sentí como su boca aprisionaba uno de mis pezones por encima de la tela ¡DETENGALO ALGUIEN MALDITA SEA! —Es excitación —Mordió mi pezón tirando de él... voy a morirme, necesito aire, o mis pulmones colapsaran —comienzas a sentir como el clítoris se te retrae, —su rodilla acaricio mi centro—tu vagina se contrae, todo esto al tiempo que tu corazón se acelera y los vasos sanguíneos se dilatan, —en medio de su plática pude sentir su fuerte erección en sus pantalones. —Te deseo como un maldito maniático Serena Tsukino, y estoy seguro como de que arderé en el maldito infierno que no eres un koala aburrido, eres una maldita pantera en la cama —"_Te llevaras una gran decepción chico_" —tu sexo huele muy bien Sere —culmino su frase con un bajo y malditamente sensual jadeo al mencionar mi apodo, y que el infierno me lleve si sus palabras no eran lo más excitante que alguna vez me habían dicho, alejo sus caderas sin soltarme acariciando mis pechos con su mano libre, sé que debería detenerlo pero no quiero, me estoy comportando como una puta pero no me interesa, mis ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados y solo me estoy dejando llevar por la sensación de asfixia, sentí como sus dedos se colaron por mis bragas acariciando mi clítoris que dolía espantosamente, mientras sus labios continuaban devorándome, dos de sus dedos jugaban en mi entrada sin introducirlos solo tanteaba y volvía a mi clítoris —Abre los ojos muñeca, ábrelos quiero ver como tus ojos se encienden cuando sientas tu primer orgasmo —introduce uno de sus dedos suevamente en mi interior, sentía mi cuerpo tensionarse mientras Darien mordía mi barbilla —Grita nena... —Lo introduce un poco más y se detiene... abrí mis ojos instintivamente sin entender por qué se detenía, quedé prendada observando sus azules orbes que parecían taladrarme— Nunca has estado con un hombre… —no es una pregunta, ya que sonó más como una confirmación.

— ¿Cómo... —

—Soy sexólogo —curvo su sonrisa abandonando mi interior... —estás tan estrecha nena… No te imaginas cuantas veces he deseado follarte Serena... Puedo deshacerme de la membrana inservible ahora —su mano se encontraba en mi pecho nuevamente y sentía como clavaba sus caderas contra las mías… Estoy jodidamente caliente... y suspire aliviada al notar que él no estaba muy diferente a mí.

— ¿O puedo deshacerme de ella mañana? cuando vayas a mi departamento… —su voz sigue siendo baja y estimulante —Piénsalo nena el mejor puto libro de la historia a cambio de tu cuerpo desnudo en mi departamento cuando yo te lo pida... Ahora te hare llegar preciosa —sus labios atacaron los míos nuevamente... sentí como me volvía una jodida marioneta en sus manos, que el corazón se me iba a salir de la boca y cuando sus dedos pellizcaban mi pezón derecho tan fuerte el tsunami de placer se derramaba en mi interior haciéndome gemir como una maldita mujer de la noche terminando laxa entre sus brazos.

Joder, así que eso era un orgasmo...

Darien volvió a besarme esta vez mas suavemente, estaba demasiado cegada como para oponer resistencia a algo, mi cuerpo se sentía relajado al máximo y él mantenía sus manos debajo de mi trasero.

—El placer físico tiene como resultado la secreción de endorfina, esa es la sustancia que aporta una sensación de relax y bienestar, es por eso que sientes que tu cuerpo está un poco más pesado de lo normal — dijo mientras me posaba en el sofá —tengo un programa que grabar, así que vengo por ti mañana a las cuatro —se giró para irse, respire profundamente intentando contener el aun martilleo de mi corazón.

—No te he dicho que acepto-

Darien se giró mirándome, su sonrisa ladeada se asomó en una esquina de su rostro mientras me mostraba sus dientes, se acercó a mi computador y... No... No... No ¡aléjate de ahí! —Si quieres seguir viendo este tipo de porquerías, seguirás negándote a mí, el porno no es malo, pero es demasiado fantasioso, no obstante conmigo tendrás realidad, el sexo es una emoción en movimiento.

—No quiero sexo sin amor... es algo vacío y hueco —dije levantándome del sofá —mis piernas temblaban aún —así que mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

— El sexo libera tensión; y el amor la genera señorita Tsukino.

— ¿Siempre piensas en sexo? —Contraataqué arqueando una ceja.

—En la vida hay dos cosas importantes: una es el sexo, y las demás no tienen importancia, hasta mañana a las cuatro señorita Tsukino, usa algo lindo no vaqueros y camisas de abuela, tienes tiempo de ir a un spa y que te depilen, me gusta la línea del biquini pide ese, quizás me animo y te doy tu primera clase —me giño un ojo antes de salir del departamento.

Cabrón ¿qué pasaba con ese hombre? apenas hacía unos días que nos habíamos encontrado en el elevador y ni me había prestado atención.

Me deje caer nuevamente en el sofá, no era muy experta en esto de orgasmos y temas eróticos pero ese hombre me había hecho ir al mismísimo cielo.

Mi celular sonó y lo tomé pensando que sería Rinni...

_A las cuatro pasare por ti, usa ropa sexy si no tienes cómprala luego que salgas del spa, compra muchas bragas... Amo romperlas… _

_DSC_

.

.

.

Si Shields creía que por darme un maravilloso orgasmo yo iba a darle mi cuerpo estaba muy equivocado, así que hice lo que mejor se hace en estos momentos… Hui.

Fui con Rinni el sábado, digamos que nuestra relación no avanzo mucho pero le lleve cosas suficientes como para sobrevivir esa semana, cuando salí del colegio conduje a Mickey hasta el aeropuerto y tome un vuelo a la Florida necesitaba unos días de paz y tranquilidad, llame a Caos y a Andrew y les explique donde estaría, necesitaba inspiración y nada mejor que ir a Florida a ver hombres semi desnudos en la playa.

Ocho días en South Beach y tenía el tema perfecto para empezar a escribir, relajada y ligeramente bronceada regrese a Nueva York con energías renovadas y ganas de comerme al mundo.

Andrew me había llamado temprano así que iba con Mickey en dirección a su casa mientras cantaba Adicted to you de Shakira a todo pulmón, al menos ya tenía el título y más o menos idea de lo que iba a tratar, el típico niño rico que queda huérfano de pequeño y pasa por muchos traumas en su infancia por azares del destino conoce a la chica inocente y se obsesiona con ella y ella de idiota se enamora de él… Sí, más de lo mismo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, era lo que le gustaba leer a las mujeres hoy en día.

Baje del coche colocándome los audífonos y mi gorra… Este era mi estilo e iba a morir así, que importaba si a ese cabrón le gustaba o no, acomode mis lentes negros y entre al edificio saludando a Kelvin, el ascensor llego rápidamente y me adentre en el dejando salir el aire de mis pulmones cuando se cerró sin interrupción, pero bufe cuando me llevo al sótano… Odiaba eso, me concentre en mi IPod cambiando la música hasta dar con Beautiful liar me pegue a la pared de metal escuchando a dos diosas de la música interactuar, el ascensor se detuvo en el sótano y se abrió mostrándome a Darien Chiba en todo su esplendor.

Estaba perfectamente vestido en un traje gris humo de tres piezas, estaba hablando por celular pero su mirada se tranco en la mía sin responder a quien le estaba hablando, pude ver como su rostro pasaba del asombro a la irritación y antes que pudiera hacer algo Darien ya me tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared del elevador, sus labios atacando los míos tan violentamente que apenas tenía espacio para respirar.

Dios mío ¿por qué este hombre tenía el poder de someterme a su voluntad…?

— ¡Huiste! —exclamo con voz gruesa y atronadora, soltándome como si tuviese peste ¿ahora era bipolar también? — ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? —Murmuro entre dientes deteniendo el elevador.

— ¡Qué diablos crees que ha-

—No juegues conmigo Serena Tsukino —las aletas de su nariz se contraían rápidamente —tengo el poder para hacer que tu libro sea una jodida obra de arte o hundirlo en la más profundas de las miserias literarias… No me provoques y contesta de una buena vez ¿Por qué incumpliste nuestra cita?

—Aguanta tu corrida toro, —murmure irónica —primero ¿Quién diablos te crees para tratarme así? Segundo no me amenaces Darien y tercero ¿por qué demonios tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida?

Lo vi apretarse fuertemente el tabique antes de recostar su espalda a la cabina metálica, pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos y respiro fuertemente.

— ¿Por qué incumpliste mi cita? —murmuro levemente.

—Porque me trataste como una puta y no lo soy Darien, me hiciste sentir sucia.

—El sexo es sucio cuando no se hace bien…

—A eso es a lo que me refiero —le dije exaltada—todo tu eres solo sexo, sexo y más sexo, lo haces ver como algo vital.

—Es algo vital.

—No para mí —respondí rápidamente.

—Porque no lo conoces Sere, el sexo es como una droga una vez que lo pruebas tú cuerpo pedirá su dosis.

—Porque yo…

—Porque te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo —murmuro.

—Sí, ese chiste estuvo muy bueno —sonreí sarcástica.

—No es una broma —su rostro estaba serio.

— ¡Por Dios! —Grite— Nos vimos hace una semana en este mismo ascensor y me ignoraste.

—No lo hice, traías unas converse blancas, una gorra de los Lakers bastante sucias, unos vaqueros que parecían adherirse a tu piel y una camisa tan traslucida que podía ver las puntas de tus pezones erguidos para mí.

¡Mierda! La forma como lo había dicho no solo había hecho que las puntas de mis pezones se irguieran para él nuevamente, sino que mis bragas estaban desasiéndose…

—Quiero follarte Serena, si antes tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo descubrir que fui el primer hombre que te ha acariciado me hace estar hambriento por ti, es solo recordar lo bien que te sentías alrededor de mis dedos que me la pone dura de inmediato —Maldición alguien tenia que callarlo o iba a follar con él si volvía a pedírmelo.

—Destraba el ascensor Darien…

—No hasta que me respondas.

—No voy a follar contigo —dije tajante mientras me reprendía por mentirosa, durante mi estadía en Florida fueron varias las noches en las que mi mente recordaba una y otra vez el pequeño encuentro que habíamos tenido en mi departamento, mi cuerpo entero se calentaba al recordar la forma en como él me hablaba y las sensaciones que me recorrían.

—Sere… —mi nombre salió de sus labios de forma agónica.

—Destraba el ascensor —sentencie una vez más, necesitaba respirar algo más que la exquisita loción de Darien Shields, lo vi moverse para apretar el botón pero su cuerpo se tambaleo y él volvió a apretar su cabeza —Darien —su rostro estaba pálido, lo tome de las solapas del saco justo cuando pensé que iba a caerse —Darien si es un juego no me parece gracioso —sentencie.

—Solo unos minutos —dijo pegado a mi… —Unos minutos —gimió de nuevo agarrándose la cabeza, lo sentí respirar lenta y profundamente antes de separarse de mí y volver a recostarse en el lado opuesto de la cabina con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretándose la sien.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —sabía de antemano que no lo estaba, su piel estaba tan blanca como la cal.

—Estoy bien —exhaló— dime que por lo menos lo reconsideraras, puedo ayudarte.

—No estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio —dije lentamente mientras la campanilla avisaba que había llegado a mi destino —hasta luego doctor Shields —murmure antes de salir… Solo Dios sabía que no quería hacerlo.

No había prestado mucha atención a lo que Andrew me decía, mis pensamientos estaban con Darien desde que había salido del ascensor, le había contado vagamente la idea que tenía a mi editor y sus ojos habían brillado como estrellas fugaces antes de pronunciar cosas como "esa es mi chica" "sabía que podías hacerlo" y "veras como es un Best Seller"

— ¡Tierra llamando a Serena Tsukino! —grito Andrew por encima de mi oído.

—Disculpa, ¿Me decías? —pregunte mordiéndome la mejilla… otra mala maña.

— ¿Dónde estás mujer? ¿Rinni sigue dándote problemas? Si es así dime y llamo al coronel Sinclair seguro que él nos recomienda una buena institución militarizada —negué con la cabeza divertida

— ¿Entonces si no es la enana del infierno que te tiene así?

—Ohh no es nada podemos comenzar por—coloque un dedo en mi barbilla—Mi nula experiencia para escribir el libro que el maldito de Caos quiere que escriba y todo lo que me ha tocado investigar... Creo que tengo suficiente tema como para abstraerme un poco.

—Shields me dijo que habías declinado su oferta —chasqueo su lengua.

— ¿Te conto de su propuesta? —pregunte incrédula, ¿Tan descarado se podía ser?

—Bueno me conto que ofreció ayudarte pero le dijiste que no, eso ya no es importante puesto que ya tienes la idea… Eres la mejor —se acercó abrazándome fuertemente, me separe de Andrew como siempre y camine a su ventana — ¿Algo te preocupa? —sentí las manos de Andrew colocarse en mis hombros.

—No es nada creo que debo irme…

—Pensé que te quedarías a comer, ahora que la medusa no está en casa.

—Deja de ponerle sobrenombres a mi hermana —lo pique.

—Eso es inevitable —me dio una de sus sonrisas ladeadas— te acompaño al elevador —asentí— tenemos reunión con Aro el miércoles, le encantara saber que tienes la idea —le sonreí a medias, esperamos que el ascensor llegase y me despedí de Andrew entrando a la cabina.

El camino de regreso a casa fue un martirio y al llegar tenía casi mil mensajes de Mina por lo que decidí llamarla solo para olvidar un poco todo.

—Hey loqui —dije cuando me contesto.

—Brujita loca… Joder ¿cómo te vas así de repente y sin decir nada?

—Necesitaba pensar bruji —le dije luego del reproche.

—Lo sé, lo sé ¿alguna idea?

—Sí…

—Andrew me comento que despreciaste la ayuda de Darien Chiba, nada más y nada menos que Doctor Sex ¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste?, digo el tipo sabe de lo que habla, a pesar de que es un idiota.

—No lo sé Mina, digo tú lo defiendes a capa y espada —bufe buscando una de mis pijamas, no era tarde pero había pedido una pizza y quería dormir temprano — ¿Cómo te ha ido con Yaten?

—Pues volvimos a hablar del bebé, le explique todo y le dije que me diera este año.

— ¿Y?—pregunté queriendo saber más o intentando no pensar más.

—Pues accedió de muy mala manera, me prohibió terminantemente tomar pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Mina eso es casi lo mismo, sin protección volverás a embarazarte — dije lo obvio.

—No, soy más inteligente que Yaten él me prohibió tomar pastillas, no dijo nada de los parches y las inyecciones —dijo burlona.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Fue buscar a chibi, pero no me cambies el tema ¿estas segura de no aceptar esa ayuda?

—No quiero pensar más en eso, tú has leído muchos libros de ese calibre podrás ayudarme si necesito ayuda —refute.

—Sere, te amo pero solo sé de sexo lo que he vivido con Yaten, muy enriquecedor y placentero pero no hemos hecho nada fuera de lo común, solo esa vez que usamos la lavadora porque-

— ¡Mina! —La detuve— te pedí ayuda no que me dijeras lo que haces o no con Yaten, Cristo no voy a poder verlo a los ojos la próxima vez que lo vea —dije estallando a carcajadas mientras sentía el timbre de la puerta sonar —Mina llego la pizza ¿te parece si hablamos mañana?

—Está bien loquilla, nos vemos.

—Besos a mi monstruo acuático.

—Gatito del monte será… —bufo— te quiero Sere… —tire el teléfono en la cama y busque el dinero en mi cartera mientras gritaba un "Ya voy"

Abrí la puerta sin mirar pero no fue al repartidor de pizza al que vi.

Darien Shields estaba enfundado en unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas, tenía una camiseta blanca con el logo de Batman al frente y una chaqueta de cuero, su maldito pelo estaba revuelto como si acabaran de despeinarlo y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran un mar de promesas que juraba por Dios que no descansaría hasta cumplirlas.

—No me iré de aquí hasta sacarte un si —dijo en voz baja antes de caminar dos pasos y entrar a mi departamento sin que yo pudiese hacer nada.

.

.

Holaaaaaaa chicas, espero que estén muy muy bien yo disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en mi casa en Colombia y dejándome pechichar por mis papis, esa es la razón por la cual retrase un poco el capi, espero me comprendan gracias a todas las que han leído y comentado a los fantasmas que habitan FF a todos gracias por que hacen que este intento de escritora brinque de emoción y mil gracias a Leslie porque ella está ayudándome con los cambios de nombres…

Ary!


	5. Terminos

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me adjudico el desarrollo de la historia.

.

.

...

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

...

.

.

.

...

Nota:

Odio hacer esto pero tocaba, hasta el día de hoy mi querida bruja Gine me acompaña con el beteo de esta historia, no ha pasado nada ni nos hemos peleado simplemente más que amiga y beta, es esposa y uno entiende eso mi bru graxias por todo el apoyo que me diste hasta aquí, ahora quiero que todas recibamos a Jo que será que les de calidad a la hora de leer, yo escribo pero sin la magia de mi beta no soy nada así que gracias muñeca por apoyarme cuando te dije, Y gracias a Leslie que no se nos pasan los Dariens .

.

.

Y maestra

Hay cosas

Que aún quiero aprender

Pero lo único que tengo es mi orgullo

ONE MORE TRY

George Michael

Términos.

.

Me llevé las manos al cabello recordando dos cosas: la primera, yo no era una asesina y la segunda, Rinni estaba a mi cargo. Inhalé fuertemente antes de girarme encarando a Darien Chiba, quien no había perdido el tiempo pues estaba sentado en mi sofá y se veía bastante cómodo.

—Señor Chiba.

—Darien, nena —me interrumpió—. Como te dije, no me iré de tu casa hasta obtener un sí.

—Mira Darien, de verdad estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Ya te dije que tu ofrecimiento no me interesa y yo… —su celular empezó a sonar la letra de Closer de Nine Inch Nail, no me asombraba, todo en él irradiaba sexo. Chiba alzo su mano interrumpiéndome… Otra vez, maldito sea.

—Hola bonita —dijo al otro lado de la línea. Oh no, no podía ser cierto, ¡él no iba a hablar con una de sus furcias en mi casa!— Estoy en casa de una amiga —sí, cómo no. Ya quisieras—, sí, la que te comenté. —Ok la conversación giraba en torno a mí—. No sé si pueda ir mañana a las once pequeña —cruzó sus piernas colocándose aún más cómodo. Solo faltaba que me pidiese una limonada con sabor a mango—. Haré lo que esté en mis manos muñeca, entonces la llevo a nuestra reunión mañana. Te quiero bonita, mantén atado a ese animal que es tu marido, así yo puedo devorarte… —Mierda agárrenme que lo mato. Lo vi guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Mañana vamos a ir a Joe Coffee, a las 11:00 am.

— ¿Usted cree que yo no tengo nada más que hacer? —le dije enarcando una ceja—, Señor Chiba, yo no…

—Y para que no se me escape, he decidido pasar la noche aquí.

Una risa histérica casi delirante escapo de mi boca, este hijo de puta no solo creía que podía disponer de mi tiempo si no que el iluso pensaba que podía quedarse en mi casa…

—Usted no va... —el sonido del timbre se escuchó, así que me giré para abrir nuevamente afortunadamente era el repartidor de pizza, saqué del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans el dinero y tomé la caja.

—Qué bien, pizza —murmuró Chiba, ante lo cual, yo rodé los ojos mientras la colocaba en la isleta de la cocina. Respiré profundamente, recordando que no podía matarlo, mientras buscaba una Pepsi en mi refrigerador—. Me gusta comer con pelis, ¿tienes alguna? Lo vi levantarse hasta el estante donde tenía las películas.

— ¡Darien! —le grité—. ¡Demonios!, ¡lárgate de mi casa! Estás invadiendo propiedad privada —dije acercándome a él rápidamente y quitándole mis películas.

—Hey, tienes buenos temas… "Enredados"; "La Princesa y el Sapo"; "La Sirenita"; "Encantada"… Joder este es un clásico: "El Rey León", no puedes negarme que lloras cuando se muere Mufaza. —Se estaba burlando de mí—. Pongamos esta, trae esa pizza y veamos películas.

—Darien…

—Vamos Serena, si voy a ayudarte con el libro tenemos que conocernos de todas las maneras posibles —susurró con voz queda. Un rayo se dibujó en el cielo antes de escucharse un terrible estruendo. Salté como loca pegándome a Darien. Joder, su maldita colonia—. ¿Le temes a los truenos Serena? —dijo mirándome burlonamente—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, seis? —Argg, me separé de él, caminando nuevamente hacia la cocina.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa o llamare a la policía —tomé un plato de la alacena y volví a abrir el refrigerador.

— ¿Y qué vas a decirle? —murmuró sonriente, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la isleta y sacando un pedazo de pizza de la caja—. Me gusta más la hawaiana, pero está bien por hoy, cualquier cosa es cariño cuando tienes el estómago vacío.

—Pues la verdad —sentencié—. Que eres un loco acosador, que se ha metido a mi casa porque no acepté su… —me quedé callada, nunca diría la propuesta de Chiba. Algo en la mirada del hombre frente a mi cambio, su mirada se volvió burlona y misteriosa.

—Eso imaginé. ¿Tienes Coca-Cola? —preguntó antes de tomar otro pedazo de pizza y bajarse del taburete—. Me gusta "Enredados". —Lo vi quitarse la chamarra quedando con su camiseta blanca que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Sus brazos eran musculosos y se veían fuertes, estaban cubiertos por una capa de bello negro, desordenó su jodido cabello y se tiró al sofá—. Los creativos de Disney se fijaron en mí al crear a Flynn Rider —fue ahí cuando lo entendí el maldito no iba irse.

—Sobre todo por el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules; la cara de cabrón ya la tienes —le tendí una Pepsi—. No me gusta la Coca-Cola, o te tomas la puta Pepsi o eres libre de largarte —bufé hastiada. Había un viejo refrán que decía que, si no puedes contra el enemigo, tenías que unírtele. Coloqué la caja de la pizza en la mesita y me serví una porción en el plato que llevaba.

—Pon la película —me gire viéndolo como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza—. ¿Qué, no estoy en mi casa, soy tu invitado así que atiéndeme! —Ok respira… Inhala, Exhala Sere me dije, tomando "Encantada". No iba a ver lo que a él le diera la gana—. Ya veo porque es tan difícil para ti escribir una escena de cama —murmuró por lo bajo cuando la introducción empezó a salir—: Demasiadas películas infantiles.

—Mi ahijada viene a pasarse días aquí, ni modo que tenga en el estante "Garganta profunda" —me felicité a mí misma por recordar uno de los títulos de películas porno que había visto en internet mientras buscaba información cuando estaba en Florida.

— ¿A sí? Dime, ¿qué se siente recordar el nombre de una buena película porno, porque apuesto que no la viste? —sonrió socarrón, mi cara empezó arder, este maldito hombre hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara como a él le daba la gana, era esa la razón más grande por la cual declinaba a su oferta.

Durante la película vi como Darien se quitó los zapatos, quedando en medias. Yo había decidido sentarme en el otro sofá,

— ¿Ves eso? —dijo señalando la pantalla—. Esos dos necesitan una buena follada. Estoy segura que Nancy es un cubo de hielo en la cama, tiene cara de padecer estreñimiento —bufé y seguí viendo la película. Solo Giselle podía hacer que cucarachas, ratones y palomas de una pata se vieran lindos—. ¿No tienes palomitas? —preguntó Chiba, negué con la cabeza—. ¡Ves! —gritó exaltado cuando vio la escena de Giselle y Robert cuando ella sale del baño, — la tensión sexual entre esos dos es palpable, maldita sea, ella es una zorra.— Lo vi tomar otro pedazo de pizza—. Por eso ella no se queda con el príncipe de Andalacia, la tiene de muñequito.

— ¡Quieres callarte! —grité—. Es una película infantil, no hay nada de tensión sexual ahí. Seguro tú también la tienes de caricatura, al final se llaman igual — dije enojada.

—Eso podemos comprobarlo —alzó sus cejas varias veces.

—Solo cállate quieres... —exclamé, prestando atención al televisor.

Al finalizar la peli me estiré. Chiba se había comido la pizza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo solo había alcanzado a tomar una porción; tenía hambre. No estaba entre mis planes tener un invitado indeseado, por lo que había pedido una pizza pequeña. Me levanté del sofá y tomé la caja vacía junto con las latas para llevarlas a la cocina; el cabrón también se levantó, respiré aliviada porque al fin se iba, así que ni lo miré. Yo no lo había invitado, por lo cual, no tenía por qué despedirlo. Abrí el bote de basura y enjuagué el plato que había usado, sentí la puerta cerrarse y casi bailo Oppa Gangnam Style de mera felicidad al pensar que ya se había ido, pero al salir, Darien estaba aún en mi sala.

Sin camisa, y sin pantalones…

¡Este hombre pretendía matarme!

Era el mismísimo hijo Adonis parecía hecho a su imagen y semejanza y luego hubiese quebrado el molde. Estaba de espalda a mí; sus piernas eran perfectas, proporcionadas y muy musculosas, su trasero era redondo, firme… perfecto y… Madre del amor hermoso, su espalada era ancha, los músculos se marcaban perfectamente pero, lo que más me impactó fueron las dos serpientes, entrelazadas una a la otra alrededor de su columna vertebral. Quería dejar de mirar, de verdad quería, pero tenía el vivo retrato de adonis en mi casa, enfundado en unos bóxer negros entallados al cuerpo, no podía moverme, es más, puede que hasta haya dejado de respirar.

— ¿Está completo el inventario señorita Tsukino? O necesita que me dé la vuelta para que quede completamente satisfecha. —La sonrisa de Darien Chiba se reflejaba a través del vidrio de las ventanas que daban al balcón… Maldito, maldito, ¡maldito! Seguramente, su padrino era Narciso, por eso lo ególatra y arrogante. Lo siguiente, no lo vi venir Darien se giró en cámara lenta, dejándome ver su muy bien proporcionada… ¿alma?

¡Joder! Abre los ojos Sere te darás cuenta que es un sueño un jodido y bien fantasioso sueño, ese cuerpo no es de verdad debe estar photoshopeado.

¡Ese maldito había sido educado por Príamo! No era la más experta conocedora de miembros masculinos, pero había tenido una semana para ver varios cuerpos esculturales y unas cuántas películas porno y ninguna le llegaba a este hombre…

Tragué saliva atropelladamente, viendo cómo la sonrisa canalla se extendía por todo su estúpido rostro.

— ¿De verdad piensas quedarte a dormir aquí? —pregunté desviando mi mirada.

_No lo mires que muerde, Sere. No lo mires que muerde._

—Te dije que no me iría de aquí sin un sí a que me acompañes mañana a ver una amiga.

—Señor Chiba, no me gustan los tríos.

— ¿Quisieras tú estar en un trío conmigo Sere? —se acercó a mí dos pasos y yo retrocedí cinco… Dios, ¡por favor, líbrame de caer en las manos de este hombre!— Mañana, solo iremos a ver una amiga, ella fue sumisa, quizás su relato le sirva a tu historia, en cuanto a que si voy a dormir aquí, la respuesta es afirmativa. Está lloviendo como si Jesucristo estuviese viendo una mala telenovela y estuviese llorando de indignación, así que no pienso arriesgarme a un accidente teniendo un lugar donde quedarme y, de paso, me aseguro que usted no huirá nuevamente. Pero… tómelo por el lado amable, si algún rayo decide entrar por su habitación podré defenderla. —No iba a caer en su provocación.

—Y piensa dormir así —enfoqué mi vista en su cara, pero mi dedo mostro lo obvio.

—Si quiere me quito el bóxer, Junior es un alma libre… —murmuró burlón.

Ok, me perdí ¿Junior? Lo vi colocar sus pulgares en la cinturilla de su bóxer ¡era obvio quién era Junior! Bajo sus bóxer y los primeros bellos negros se asomaron.

— ¡Es imposible tratar de ser amable con usted señor Chiba! —me giré para que no viese el estúpido sonrojo que no sabía que tenía—. Tendrá que conformarse con el sofá.

—No me molestaría compartir la cama. Solo hay dos cosas que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer en un día de lluvia… Y yo ya vi suficiente televisión por hoy. —Su voz estaba muy relajada, el maldito disfrutaba de esto y yo se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

—En sus sueños señor Chiba, que tenga usted una muy jodida y mala noche — bufé antes de salir en dirección a mi habitación. Cerré con llave, lo último que quería era amanecer con la copia barata de Eros en mi cama.

Me coloqué un conjunto de deporte para dormir, era viejo pero muy cómodo y calentito. Cuando estuve lista, me dejé caer sobre las almohadas, respirando fuertemente. La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre Nueva York, la propuesta de Darien Chiba me cautivaba, no podía negar que un hombre como él —que emanaba sexo a los cuatro vientos—, quisiera tenerme en su cama a la hora que él quisiera. Era tentador pero también era muy peligroso. Volví a tomar otra bocanada de aire, el sueño parecía haberse evaporado, a pesar que pasaba de la una y media de la madrugada. Tomé el IPod y lo encendí, un poco de música siempre me relaja. El maestro David y su imperceptible violín, eran los indicados para una noche de insomnio.

Estuve escuchando música alrededor de una hora, cantaba en voz baja, moviéndome para un lado y para el otro. El apartamento se escuchaba en silencio y hacía bastante frío por la lluvia. Apreté las sábanas a mí alrededor, agradeciendo que fuesen térmicas y que aún estuviesen calentitas. Recordé a Chiba estaba durmiendo en mi sofá y sin nada que lo cubriese. Sentí lastima por él, pero solo un momento. Recordar lo que había hecho en la entrevista, sumado a sus burlas, me hizo girar a medio lado.

¡Que se le congelen los huevos, a ver si así deja de ser tan imbécil!

Media hora después salía con lentitud de mi habitación, Chiba estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá temblaba un poco y tenía sus brazos apretados a su cuerpo, su miembro —a pesar de que aparentemente tenía frio— seguía bien proporcionado, ¡el tipo era un maldito burro! Coloqué la manta sobre su cuerpo y cuando iba a girarme a mi habitación, el habló:

—_No lo haré y no puedes obligarme Artemis… Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que me plazca._

Volvió a girarse atrayendo la manta aún más a su cuerpo. Caminé casi en puntillas y di un grito de satisfacción al llegar a mi habitación… Artemis, ese era un nombre de hombre, y no creía que ese hombre fuese gay, menos con lo que había presenciado en el estacionamiento de WTF Radio.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dejarme atrapar de una vez por todas por Morfeo, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo mi mente me jugó una mala pasada: la imagen de Darien girándose lentamente en esos ajustados bóxers estaba tatuada en mi retina, bufé desesperada después de cinco intentos de querer dormir.

Solo distráete con algo más Serena, me dije a mí misma. Ok recuerda la canción que canta Chibi cuando se va a dormir.

_Vive en una piña debajo del mar… Bob esponja, su cuerpo absorbe y sin pestañar. Bob esponja…_

Sí, lo sabía. Era una canción estúpida pero, imaginar a Bob esponja, me distraía de lo que había en mi sala, así que me quedé dormida en la tercera o cuarta repetición de la canción.

Desperté al día siguiente, algo desorientada, mientras miraba el reloj; eran las 8:45 y, con suerte, Darien Chiba ya se habría ido… o al menos eso esperaba.

Salí de mi habitación, esperando encontrar mi sala vacía… Y lo estaba, pero mi departamento no. Del baño podían escucharse unos sonidos bastante fuertes y desagradables.

Darien estaba tirado al frente del inodoro y vomitaba tan fuerte que, de solo escucharlo, el estómago se me revolvía. La pizza de anoche sin duda estaba quedando dentro del escusado. Bien hecho, eso le pasó por comerse lo que no era suyo y por estar hambriento. Me quedé a una distancia prudente de la puerta del baño, si daba un paso más iba empujarlo y vomitar yo también.

Dejé que mi cabeza se golpeara contra la pared, mientras me recostaba en ella, sentí como bajaban la palanca y luego abrían la llave del lavado, haciendo gárgaras… ¡con mí enjuague bucal! Minutos después, Darien salió completamente pálido del baño. Sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente al encontrarse conmigo, aún estaba en ese pecaminoso bóxer, pude notar que tenía otro tatuaje; este en el antebrazo pero no alcanzaba a leer lo que decía, de una cosa estaba segura el tatuaje era reciente, había acompañado a Mina cuando se había tatuado unas pequeñas estrellas detrás de la oreja.

—Al parecer su pizza estaba mala —intentó sonreír pero esa fue la sonrisa más falsa que le haya visto en mi vida. Dio dos pasos hacia mí y —como en el elevador— su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco, haciéndolo recostarse en la pared frente a mí. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor y si antes estaba pálido, ahora era un puto fantasma.

—Si no hubieses comido como cerdo… —bufe—. Déjame ayudarte, al parecer tienes una baja de tensión a Kenji le ocurrían con frecuencia —dije pasando mi brazo por su cintura, mientras el pasaba uno de los suyos por mi hombro, caminamos hacia la sala y lo senté en el sofá—. Te haré un té, a Kenji le sentaba. —No me contestó, recostó su cabeza en el sofá y lo vi respirar profundamente.

Hombres… Quisiera verlos parir.

Cuando volví a la sala, Darien tenía mejor color, se había puesto sus jeans pero aún no tenía la camisa, dejándome ver sus muy bien formados pectorales y su bien trabajado abdomen—. ¿Le gusta lo que ve? —sus ojos me miraron con burla y la sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara mientras me recibía el té.

—He visto mejores cuerpos.

—Mientras cantaba el estribillo de Bob Esponja —se burló tomando un sorbo.

—Sabes, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte hecho ese té o peor aún, de no haber colocado veneno para ratas en él —sentencié—. ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme enojar?

—Amo el sonrojo que adquiere tu rostro, es casi el mismo que cuando estás excitada. —Idiota—. Me gustaba más la camisola de Hello Kitty. —Tomó el resto del té y extendió la taza para que la tomara. Grave error, su mano tomó mi muñeca halándome hacia él, dejándome caer en sus piernas mientras él tomaba mi nuca y arremetía contra mis labios.

Joder, joder, joder… Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Sentí como la taza se reventaba contra el suelo, pero no me importó. ¿Ya les había dicho que mi cuerpo reaccionaba extraño cuando estaba con Darien Chiba? Pues, como en las otras veces, me entregué completamente a sus labios. El beso era comandado y dominado por él, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca, sabía a mi enjuague bucal y al té de hierbabuena que acababa de tomarse, la mano con la que no sujetaba mi cabeza apretó uno de mis pezones por encima de la tela y jadeé de impresión cuando su erección se clavó en mis nalgas. Ahora, el beso era frenéticamente salvaje, brutal, el tipo estaba follando mi boca con su lengua, su mano ávida e intrépida, se había colado por mi camiseta de deporte y ahora acariciaba mi pezón piel con piel, tacto con tacto y yo sentía que iba a quemarme donde él tocaba.

En este momento, respirar estaba sobrevalorado. Mi mente era una nebulosa pesada, solo podía sentir la presión que Darien ejercía sobre mis labios y la forma en cómo sus dedos se alternaban para tirar de mis pezones, muy lejanamente escuchaba mi teléfono sonar pero parecía como si estuviese en algún tipo de trance. Darien besó mi cuello dándome un minuto para tomar aire, antes de succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja y hacerme ver caballitos de colores en las blancas e impolutas paredes de mi departamento. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad colocar mis manos en su ardiente pecho para separarlo de mi cuerpo, cuando sentí el contestador y la voz de Rinni se escuchó.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, mientras la voz de mi hermana se escuchaba en la máquina.

_Serena, te he llamado al celular pero no contestabas, sé que no te importa pero mañana es el cuarto mes de la muerte de mis padres. Por favor, ¿podrías hablar con el Director?, me gustaría ir al cementerio, te lo suplico._

Su voz se escuchaba ronca y podía jurar que estaba llorando. Mañana se cumplían cuatro meses desde que ella había muerto. Llevé mis manos a mis cabellos, no tenía corazón ni alma. Para mí, era un martes normal, común y corriente.

—Hey —Darien alzó mi barbilla—. ¿Dime que mis besos no te hacen llorar? Joder no puedo perder uno de mis encantos —dijo sardónico. Respiré profundamente antes de enfocar mis ojos en los suyos.

—Te golpearía, pero creo que ya no tiene caso —increpé.

—Puedo olerte Sere, me deseas, te deseo. ¿Por qué no aceptas mi jodida propuesta y ganamos todos? —expresó.

Me levanté de su regazo y caminé hacia el balcón, amaba la vista desde mi pequeño piso. Era una estupidez negar que deseaba al hijo de puta, lo miraba embobada cuando lo veía en el edificio de Andrew, desde la primera vez que lo había visto enfundado en un Armani negro y con unas gafas oscuras las bragas me habían temblado pero de ahí a acceder a su propuesta.

—Serena —su voz fue suave hasta acercarse y colocar mis manos sobre mis hombros; aún con mi camiseta de deporte, sentía como su cuerpo ardía para mí.

—Kenji me crió para no ser una cualquiera, como mi madre —le dije removiéndome incómoda.

—Serena —me giró para que quedase frente a él—, estamos en otros tiempos, tú necesitas ayuda y…

—Eso lo entiendo, yo necesito algo de información para escribir "Adicta a ti", pero ¿y tú Chiba?

—Yo obtengo el placer, soy el mejor Sere, he estudiado y experimentado demasiado, estabas en el estacionamiento la noche de la entrevista, no iba a follarme a Mallory ahí, pero fue imposible no hacerlo sabiendo que tú me mirabas. —Tomó mi mano colocándola sobre su erección, estaba gruesa y dura, podía sentir el calor emanando del jean, mi mano tembló un poco—. Soy un hombre hambriento, y mi cuerpo desea el tuyo tan masoquistamente que voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para tenerte, ya te mostré que tan hábil puedo ser solo con mi boca y mis manos, te aseguro Serena que esto… —pegó mi mano aún más a sus jeans y su voz bajo varias octavas, escuchándose ronca y sensual—. Esto lo sé mover mucho mejor. —Su cuerpo se pegó al mío antes de besarme nuevamente y, como las últimas dos veces, no luché. Yo deseaba ese beso tanto como él.

.

.

.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —pregunté cuando vi cómo Darien conducía su elegante Aston negro hacia Manhattan.

—A mi casa —dijo el sonriendo. Después de ese último beso, su celular había sonado y su amiga le había preguntado por el lugar en donde nos íbamos a reunir, Darien aseguraba que su experiencia podía ayudarme y que, si después de hablar con ella yo seguía negándome a su propuesta, entonces dejaría de insistir.

—¿No vives en el edificio de Drew? —Darien me miró sonriendo.

—No, ahí llevo a las… —se quedó callado.

— ¿Es un piqueteadero?

—Uno muy bien ubicado y bastante elegante, la mujer que está conmigo debe sentirse y portarse como Afrodita o Venus, Serena. Para eso, hay que tratarla como tal, como una Diosa.

— ¿Has tenido muchas mujeres? —Esa era una pregunta tonta, pero tenía que hacerla.

—Más de las que puedas contar. Mi vida sexual empezó cuando tenía catorce años, fue ahí cuando entendí que el sexo es como el dinero; solamente tener demasiado es tener suficiente.

—Tú tienes suficiente dinero, o al menos eso me diste a entender —lo miré fijamente.

—Pero nunca suficiente placer sexual —mordió su labio inferior y me miró sobre sus antejos.

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—Nunca, y espero no hacerlo, el amor solo trae complicaciones Sere. Me gusta el sexo casual, sin compromisos ni ataduras, solo una noche y ya… —Darien empezó a bajar la velocidad al encontrarnos rodeados de elegantes edificios, introdujo el coche dentro de uno bastante alto y sofisticado.

Durante el trayecto en el ascensor todo fue silencio. Nos detuvimos en el Pent House y caminamos por un corredor blanco e impoluto, la puerta era de madera en un color vino oscuro, Darien colocó su mano derecha en un pequeño detector que había en la entrada y luego digitó unos números en el panel que había al lado. La casa de Darien Chiba era bastante fría, los sofás de la estancia eran de color negro y los muebles de madera eran del mismo color de la puerta, el suelo estaba tapizado por alfombras de un color oscuro también.

Él caminó hasta la contestadora y le dio al botón para escuchar los mensajes, en ese momento quise huir, quién sabe qué escucharía.

—Darien —una voz de mujer se escuchó luego de que la grabadora dijera cuantos mensajes tenía, era suave y se escuchaba dolida—, eres mi hijo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y te amo Darien, no me hagas esto, no te lo hagas a ti — Darien detuvo el mensaje refunfuñando, antes de sacar su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

— ¡Le contaste! —Gritó a quién fuese que estaba del otro lado de la línea—. ¡No tenías ningún derecho, Artemis. Es mi maldita decisión! —gritó más fuerte antes de girarse y encontrarse conmigo, apretó el puente de su nariz—. ¡Me vale un cuerno tu justificación! ¡¿Dónde está tu puta ética?! No Artemis, no me convencerás, ya te lo dije, esta es mi vida y voy a hacer con ella lo que me de mi maldita gana —colgó, tirando el celular contra el sofá, sus manos estaban hechas puños respiro fuertemente y me miró, sus ojos parecían inyectados de sangre—. Voy a cambiarme de ropa y darme una ducha, Serena. Ponte cómoda. —Las palabras salieron fuertes y duras. En un par de zancadas, Darien se fue dejándome sola en la sala de ese departamento.

Escuché un sonido fuerte en alguna parte del departamento, seguido de una maldición bastante sonora y muchas palabras, que harían que Kenji se levantara de la tumba dispuesto a lavarme la boca con jabón si llegaba a repetirlas.

Me quedé como una estatua en medio de tanta opulencia y elegancia, mirando fijamente el cuadro que adornaba una de las paredes de la sala, la mujer era hermosa; sus ojos eran verdes como una esmeralda y el cabello negro contrastaba con su pálida piel. Estaba sentada en una silla con un pequeño de no más de cuatro años en sus piernas; detrás de ella con un porte pícaro y galán, estaba un hombre —la sonrisa torcida era la misma que tenía el cabrón— que usaba su cabello rubio engominado hacia atrás, lo hacía ver realmente guapo y sus ojos eran dos zafiros; profundos y misteriosos, enmarcados por unas largas y perfectas pestañas. Ellos eran una combinación perfecta, pude ver la sensualidad de la mujer y el deseo voraz del hombre y me parecían tan familiar… Era lo mismo que irradiaba Darien Chiba.

Me acerqué mucho más a la fotografía y una de mis manos quiso tocarla y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque el teléfono sonó justo a tiempo.

Miré a ver si Chiba salía de donde se hubiese metido, pero no lo hizo y, tras cuatro largos pitidos, se escuchó una voz, esta vez era un hombre.

_Darien, Soy yo Artemis sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero no puedes pretender haga como si nada pasase, eres mi hijo, me preocupo por ti tanto como si llevases mi sangre. Ven a vernos, hijo. Luna y yo estamos preocupados por ti._

Me quedé meditando las palabras dichas por el hombre eran profundas como si muy en el fondo estuviera sufriendo. Sentí como cerraban una puerta y me gire viendo a Darien Chiba saliendo de un pequeño corredor, decir que se veía guapo era un eufemismo… El del siglo, recuerdan la analogía que había hecho de los dioses, pues ahora mismo creía que Darien Chiba era una mezcla de los tres, Adonis, Narciso y, por supuesto, Príamo. Tenía unos pantalones que parecían ser hechos a su medida, muy elegantes y perfectamente planchados; una camisa blanca que desabrochada en sus tres primeros botones y el saco que hacía juego con el pantalón. Sin corbata, como lo había visto en el Corner.

—No sabes cómo me gusta que me veas así; tus ojos muestran una tensión sexual implacable que me hace creer que, si insisto un poco más, me violarás —musitó con su sonrisa presumida, mientras se colocaba las gafas negras.

—Eres un maldito ególatra, ¿lo sabías? —enarqué una de mis cejas y crucé los brazos en mi pecho.

—Te falto sexy y follable. ¿Nos vamos? Kath nos está esperando y ahora, es una mujer ocupada — ¿Ahora? Que había querido decir con eso. Salimos del departamento y nos subimos al ascensor nuevamente, no sin que antes Darien digitara la clave en su cerradura.

El silencio fue espeso y pesado, miré las manos de Darien y me encontré con un apósito pegado en una parte de su piel.

—Te llamó un tal Artemis —le dije encogiéndome de hombros, el me miró de reojo, pero no pudo ocultar la línea tensa en su boca y la rigidez que asumió su cuerpo—. No estaba chismorreando, el teléfono sonó y al no levantar nadie el auricular, la llamada se ha ido a buzón y él ha dejado un recado para ti.

—Artemis es mi padre adoptivo, no está de acuerdo con algunas decisiones que he tomado —su voz fue fría y cortante.

En boca cerrada no entran moscas Serena, es mejor callar y pasar como estúpida que hablar y decir estupideces. El viaje en auto se me hizo eterno, Darien mantuvo su postura rígida durante el camino a Joe Coffee, cuando llegamos a la cafetería mi estómago rabiaba de hambre… el muy puto, no me había dejado desayunar. Luego de nuestra corta conversación, me dijo que debía ducharme y ponerme algo sexy, lo cual era imposible porque la poca ropa que podía considerar sexy, era la que Mina me había regalado y eran más que todo vestidos.

¡Ni loca iba a ponerme un vestido siendo tan débil delante de Darien Pulpo Chiba!

Una mujer alzó su mano, mostrándonos su ubicación. Darien sonrió —una sonrisa sincera y hasta tierna—, tomó mi codo guiándome hacia la mujer que se había levantado para el encuentro.

¡Joder era preciosa! A pesar que tenía un vestido bastante sencillo y su pelo rubio era radiante. Quitó sus anteojos, dejándome ver sus ojos marrones y la sonrisa en su rostro…. ¡Dios!, esta mujer tenía tatuado en la frente un letrero gigante diciendo: "Sí, estoy completamente satisfecha sexualmente".

—Esa sería la única mujer por la cual dejaría de ser quien soy —siseó Darien en mi oído a escasos pasos de donde estaba la chica, ella no pudo contenerse y vino a él. Darien me soltó fundiéndose en un gran abrazo con ella.

Me quedé de pie unos pasos, alejados de ellos. Darien abrazaba esa mujer como si fuese un oasis en medio de un desierto y ella le abrazaba con cariño y gratitud. Se separaron y ella besó las dos mejillas de Darien antes de acariciarlo levemente. Esto me estaba incomodando, para eso era que quería que viniera, ¿para verlo derramar miel por otra mujer? Carraspeé incómoda y ambos me miraron al mismo tiempo… Bueno —era oficial—, tierra ábrete y trágame. Debí haber salido de su periferia cuando estaban entretenidos enrollándose el uno con el otro.

— ¿Es ella la chica? —preguntó la rubia mirando a Darien y luego dio un repaso por mi cuerpo. Agradecí no haberme puesto los zapatos de goma, tenía unos jeans deslavados con unas botas de tacón de 8 cm. era lo máximo que podía soportar un día entero y mi camisón era sencillo pero elegante—. Mucho gusto, Katheryne McConner —la chica extendió su mano a mí, no podía creer que fuese mayor que yo.

—Serena Tsukino —dije apretando su mano. Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa y el mesero llegó tomando nuestras órdenes: pastelitos de arándanos que eran los favoritos del hijo de puta y Mocca descafeinado para ambos, yo pedí un capuchino y una rebanada de pie de manzana.

—Estás Bellísima —dijo con un suave acento italiano—. Cuatro años —dijo mirándola completamente idiotizado—. ¿Cómo están tormenta y grifito? —ella sonrió de una manera diferente.

—Antonella está hermosa, demasiado consentida por Alexander, ella es su pequeña principessa, y Thiago es… mi luz,

—Dime que vas a quedarte una larga temporada —tomó sus manos sobre la mesa y las apretó cariñosamente. ¡Genial! ¿Me consigo un puto violín?

—Lo lamento Dar, pero solo vinimos porque en unos días será la inauguración del proyecto de Lex, sabes que odia esta ciudad.

—Deberías venir más seguido.

—Sabes que mis obligaciones no me permiten hacerlo, mi lugar es donde Alexander esté, sea en casa o en cualquiera de sus viajes, antes era más sencillo porque los niños estaban pequeños pero Antonella va cumplir casi diez años y Thiago dos; es difícil dejarlos solos aunque Lilian y Antuan se hagan cargo de ellos cuando estamos fuera, tu más que nadie sabes cómo es Alexander.

—Un puto cabrón —el burro hablando de orejas. ¡Estoy aquí idiota! ¿A que me trajiste a ver cómo ligas a una mujer?—. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Ese hombre te mantiene como una prisionera —siseó.

— ¿Recuerdas que soy su esclava? —dijo ella perfectamente—. Esa es la vida que elegí, Darien.

El mesero llegó con nuestro pedido y cada uno tomó sus platos, estaba extremadamente callada, me hubiese gustado que Mina estuviese aquí.

—A veces pienso que debí insistir un poco más. —Dónde estaba mi cabrón arrogante hijo de puta… Darien parecía un adolecente hablando con su amor imposible.

—Ni que hubieses insistido siglos —dijo ella con voz suave—. Mi destino era Alexander.

— ¿Te ha vuelto a maltratar? —preguntó el mirándola, ella negó—. Bonita—su voz fue un susurro.

—Déjalo así Darien —dijo ella—. Yo estoy aquí para saludar a mi amigo y para ayudar a una chica —sonrió. ¡Al fin no era invisible! —Cuéntame Serena, ¿cómo va ese libro que, según mi amigo, no vas a ser capaz de escribir sin su ayuda? —Chiba mostró toda su blanca dentadura hacia mí, antes de llevar un pastelillo a su boca… Será cabrón.

— Su amigo tiene el ego muy alto —le sonreí— y por favor, dime Sere. Sí, soy escritora y la editorial para la que trabajo me ha solicitado escribir un libro "erótico", esta semana he tenido bastantes ideas tengo un título y un…

—Espera —dijo ella deteniéndome—, los personajes ¿los pensaste? —negué. Eso no lo había pensado aún—. Pues antes de pensar en títulos, piensa en el chico. ¿Cuál es tu chico perfecto Sere?

—Uno como yo, claro está —Darien subió sus cejas sugestivamente y Katheryne volvió a sonreír.

—Alábate pollo, que mañana te asan —le respondió—El tipo debe ser un mismo ángel caído, fuerte musculoso y con un miembro de infarto.

— ¿Lees mucho libros de este tipo? —ella negó

—Yo tengo mi propio libro real, casi nunca hablo de esto y créeme si Alexander se entera de esto mi castigo va ser muy desagradable —rio—, pero Darien me lo ha pedido como favor especial.

—Y después me preguntas porqué te amo —Darien sonrió. Con ella era todo sonrisitas, mientras Katheryne le enseñó su dedo mostrando la alianza dorada—. Esa baratija no impide nada. Con que se hubiera demorado seis meses más, no estaría junto a ti.

—Necesito que te vayas adulador —dijo la rubia acomodándose su cabello.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Darien, recomponiéndose.

—No sé, ve a dar una vuelta por ahí. Voy a hablar con Sere y necesito estar a solas.

—Kath, conozco tu historia con el bastardo —bufó manos.

—Hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas entre mujeres —sentenció—. Danos… —miró su reloj— unos veinte minutos y regresas. —Él la miró con una ceja arqueada—. ¡Es para hoy, Darien!

Chiba corrió su silla y se levantó enfadado. Cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos, Katheryne trancó sus oscuros ojos en los míos.

—Necesito saber que te ha dicho Darien de mí —me dijo en voz baja.

—El doctor Chiba me dijo que habías sido una sumisa —La tal Katheryne rió, haciendo que un sonrojo cubriese su rostro.

—Soy una sumisa —declaró dejándome sorprendida, antes de empezarme a contar sin muchos secretos la forma en como ella y su esposo se habían conocido.

—Entonces, ¿tu esposo es tu Amo? —no entendí muy bien qué relación tenían estos dos.

—Lex es mi dueño. Mi vida y mi corazón le pertenecen. Nosotros no tenemos palabra de seguridad, o bueno, sí la tenemos, pero es solo para cuando él haga cosas que yo no puedo soportar... esa palabra nos recuerda qué somos en realidad.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es esa palabra? —pregunté. Sí, lo sabía, me estaba pasando de metiche.

—Amor —respondió ella con simplicidad.

— ¿Amor? —Ahora sí estaba confundida, pensé que me iba salir con otro tipo de palabras.

—Lex no creía en el amor, esa fue su palabra de seguridad cuando comenzamos y yo decidí que siguiera siéndolo.

— ¿Eres feliz? —tenía que preguntar.

—Absolutamente. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —fuera de mis dos hijos—, fue firmar el contrato que Alexander McConner me ofreció una noche. Tengo dos hijos hermosos, un esposo que me quiere, aunque no me lo diga. A veces no hay necesidad de palabras para demostrar cariño, Lex puede llegar a ser muy cruel e hiriente si se lo propone, me hizo llorar mucho no te lo voy a negar, pero cada obstáculo que vencimos fueron ladrillos que nos ayudaron a construir lo que somos. El sexo es lo más alucinante y perfecto del mundo, pero ten presente algo: el sexo difícilmente se trata solo de sexo, siempre hay algo más, tienes que dejar entrever eso en el libro —finalizó sonriendo.

Vimos como Darien se acercaba, había tomado más de veinte minutos, pero había sido el tiempo perfecto para conversar con Kath —como me había pedido que la llamara—. A medida que se acercó y pudimos verlo de cerca, notamos algo y Kath se levantó inmediatamente para verlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió preocupada al verlo, él volvió a sonreírle solo que esta vez, su sonrisa era falsa, tan falsa como la de la mañana en mi departamento.

—Lo estoy, comí una pizza en mal estado ayer —me miró, yo lo miré y también me preocupé, estaba sudando mucho a pesar que la temporada de invierno estaba empezando y el aire era fresco. Volvió a verse tan pálido como en la mañana—. ¿Han terminado de hablar? —Kath asintió y justo en ese momento escuchamos la bocina de un coche, los ojos de Katheryne se iluminaron como si estuviese frente de Robert Pattinson o Cris Evans.

—Sere, tengo que irme —sacó de su cartera de mano una tarjeta—. Estos son mis números, estaré pocos días acá pero si necesitas hablar llámame, no te aseguro que pueda decirle a Lex que te cuente su experiencia y Antuan no ha podido venir, pero trataré de ayudarte en lo que sea necesario —asentí tomando la tarjeta, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo a Darien, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la limosina. Observé a la mujer irse, su caminar y porte eran seguros aún con esos impresionantes tacones, la puerta del coche de color gris plata se abrió y un espectacular hombre bajó de ella.

¡Por los putos clavos de Cristo! Ese hombre estaba de muerte, estaba segura como que me llamaba Serena Marie Tsukino que ese tipo era el mismísimo demonio, aunque pareciera un ángel… Cuando Kath llegó hasta él, el hombre aprisionó su cintura con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba su nuca besándola como si hoy el jodido mundo se fuese a acabar, ahora lo entendía todo, la forma de ser de Kath y su historia ese hombre era…

Darien tocó mi hombro pasándome una servilleta, lo miré sin entender.

—Vas a causar un accidente por la baba, sécate, no hay peor mujer que una babosa. ¿Es costumbre de usted desnudar hombres con la mirada? ¿O lo hace por mera curiosidad? —parecía enfadado.

¿Estaba reclamándome algo?

—Tendría que ser muy ciega para no mirar a ese espécimen señor Chiba y créame, no lo soy —lo piqué—. Sé reconocer cuando un hombre es realmente interesante —el entrecejo de Darien se frunció y me fulminó con la mirada—. Gracias por todo Darien, nos vemos.

Le tiré un beso volado y salí de ahí, no sin antes dejar el pago por mi café y mi tarta. Vi como Chiba se quedaba sentado en la mesa, masajeo su sien y, solo por un segundo, casi me devuelvo a ver si aún se sentía mal. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo vi hablar con alguien, así que paré un taxi en la avenida y me fui a hablar con el señor Smith, tenía que pedirle permiso para la salida de Rinni en la mañana. Si Darien Chiba se sentía mal o bien, era su problema. A fin de cuentas, quién lo había mandado a ser un cerdo y comerse toda mi pizza anoche.

.

.

.

.

No me Maten!, espero que el cap les haya gustado Jo lo reviso en tiempo record si tomamos en cuenta que ella betea varias historias, a las que han llegado conmigo hasta aquí gracias mil gracias por leer y por comentar.

Aryam S


	6. Derribando Murallas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Naoko T, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

_Tu voz ya me tiene muy mal _

_Son más de las cuatro _

_Entiende que no quiero hablarlo _

_No tiene caso_

.

Fuera

RBD

**Derribando Murallas…**

.

.

Llegué al colegio de Rinni y, afortunadamente, el señor Smith pudo atenderme, el director de la escuela era un hueso duro de roer. Durante media hora estuve explicándole mi situación con Selene hasta que obtuve el permiso, quería contarle pero no me permitieron verla ya que estaba en clases.

Me sentía pletórica, no solo tenía una idea para el libro y había obtenido un permiso que, sin duda, me acercaría a mi hermana. Además, gracias al _cabroncito de cuarta_ tenía alguien en quien apoyarme; una experiencia real aunque, primero muerta y reventada que reconocérselo.

Kath me había hablado de un amigo suyo que podría ayudarme, así que tendría solo que llamarla para que ella concretara una cita. Sin duda la experiencia de ese hombre me ayudaría muchísimo. Con ánimos renovados detuve un nuevo taxi y le di la dirección de Negaverso Editores, tenía reunión con Caos y Andrew.

.

.

.

—Entonces, querida Serena —Caos me miró con sus ojos brillantes—; Andrew me ha dicho que has concretado la idea de nuestro nuevo Best Seller —sonrió mostrándome sus asquerosos y amarillos dientes, era una maldita rata, pero la única rata que me había abierto las puertas.

—He desarrollado algo Caos, aún falta pulir unas ideas sobre cómo será la trama. He estado investigando y esta mañana, tuve una reunión con una chica que me está ayudando-.

—Serena sabes que nadie debe ayudarte con esto —unió sus manos apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa—. Una de las cláusulas de tu contrato-.

—Caos, he leído el contrato. Es el tercer libro que escribo para tu editorial —interrumpí—, no debes recordármelo. —Me molestaba que me repitieran las cosas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Andrew me miró reprobatoriamente antes de cruzar las piernas acomodándose en su silla—La reunión que Sere tuvo con esta chica es más bien informativa, Caos —explicó—Nadie va tener más reconocimiento que Serena o tú.

—Eso es bueno saberlo, querida Sere —estaba segura que, quien más había insistido en que fuese yo quien escriba el libro, había sido él—. Quiero saber más de lo que has adelantado.

¡Mierda! Inhala Sere, inventa algo. ¡Joder eres escritora de mente creativa!

— ¿No crees que es mejor esperar a tener el primer capítulo en la siguiente reunión? —clavé mi mirada en Andrew.

—Esa es sin duda, una magnífica idea Andrew. —Caos volvió a sonreír—. En quince días nos reuniremos Serena, quiero tener en mis manos el borrador del primer capítulo —miré a Andrew matándolo. Sí, en mi mente enterraba una daga directo en su corazón, mientras bailaba alrededor de su cadáver.

Después de esa última apreciación por parte de Caos, dejamos su oficina y caminamos por los cubículos, sin hablarnos. Podía sentir la tensión de mi cuerpo.

—Mátame si quieres, pero no es mi culpa —habló Drew cuando estuvimos fuera del edificio —. ¿Qué esperabas? Sé que apenas estás formando una vaga idea para el libro, ¿qué ibas a decirle? Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. —Silencio. Si abría mi boca no iban a salir precisamente flores—. Maldita sea Serena, ¡di algo! —Andrew se detuvo y me agarró por los hombros—. ¡Habla joder!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le dije sin expresión alguna—. Te aplaudo por tu proeza, Andrew. —Me zafé de su agarre.

—Hey… escucha —volvió a tomarme de los hombros—. Te ayudaré.

—No me digas... ¿Vas a escribir el libro por mí? —ironicé—. Porque si no es así, no sé en qué me vas a poder ayudar Drew —terminé molesta.

—Aún puedo hablar con Shields.

—No quiero la ayuda de tu amiguito —murmuré hastiada.

— ¿Qué tan malo te hizo que parecieras detestarlo? —bufó—. Al menos el odio es mutuo. Si algo ama Shields en esta vida es su jodido pelo y tú, lo embetunaste de vino. —Mi amigo terminó su frase con una sonrisita y, recordar ese momento, me hizo reír—. Entiende algo —dijo Andrew seriamente—, estoy contigo. Si tengo que vestirme de una jodida animadora lo haré. Voy a estar contigo siempre pequeña —acarició mi rostro—. Hasta que tú me des una patada en el culo —sonrió y lo abracé—.Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Agatha estará feliz de cocinar para ambos. Podemos ver esa peli que quieres —le sonreí y juntos caminamos hacia su auto—. ¿Dónde está Mickey?

—Vine en taxi. —Me encogí de hombros, no queriendo dar más explicaciones. Drew enarcó una de sus cejas antes de abrir mi puerta.

.

.

.

Era tarde cuando salí de casa de Andrew, me sentía mucho más tranquila conmigo misma y relajada. Cuando llegué al elevador, dudé en entrar. Casi siempre me encontraba aquí con Darien. Miré las escaleras, pero al final dejé la cobardía a un lado y oprimí el botón para que el elevador ascendiera.

Expulsé todo el aire que tenía retenido cuando el elevador llegó… vacío. Miré la hora en el mi celular, eran las 11:45 pm. Recordé que a esta hora, _cabroncito_ estaba en el programa, lo cual me relajó mucho. No tendría ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Bajé hasta el primer sótano y ubiqué rápidamente donde estaba ubicado el Volvo de Andrew; desactivé la alarma y abrí la puerta dispuesta a ir a casa, justo cuando sentí un tirón en mi brazo.

¡Joder! ¡¿Me estás jodiendo verdad? ¡¿Qué no iba a poder venir más a este puto edificio?!

Me giré para verle la cara al hijo de puta, pero lo que vi me dejó fría. Se veía tan pálido como en la mañana y unas grandes bolsas se formaban debajo de sus ojos. Respiró profundamente antes de mirarme.

—Te vas. —Su voz fue suave y ronca.

—Eso pensaba, antes de que me tomaras de sorpresa. ¿Podrías soltarme por favor? —tiré mi brazo bruscamente, soltándome de su amarre.

—Cumplí con lo que te prometí —susurró—, cumple tu parte. —Sus manos me encerraron entre el auto y su cuerpo.

—No tengo nada que cumplir, hablé con una antigua amante tuya o yo qué diablos sé; que me hizo cambiar mi percepción acerca de la sumisión. Eso no va ayudarme con el libro.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó golpeando el coche con sus dos manos—. No tengo todo tu maldito tiempo ¡acepta de una puta vez!.

— ¡Nunca! No me interesa tu maldita propuesta. ¡Cómo diablos quieres que te lo haga saber! Suéltame ahora mismo o, te juro que empezaré a gritar, Chiba.

—Tú así lo quisiste pequeña. —Me interrumpió como mejor lo sabía hacer: sometiendo mis labios a los suyos tan fuertemente que mis bragas temblaron; mis piernas empezaron a hacerse de gelatina; la respiración se me quedó trabada y el corazón latía desbocado como un río sin cauce. Su beso era rabioso, salvaje, exquisito, jodidamente placentero… ¡Dios!

Doctor Sex mordisqueó mis labios, su lengua invadió mi boca sometiendo la mía a su santa voluntad. No me tocaba, solo eran sus labios fieros y demandantes sometiendo mi cuerpo a sus deseos, nublando mi mente en una nebulosa de lujuria desenfrenada; sentía mis huesos ablandarse mi piel… ¿Ceder ante un hombre como Darien Chiba?, la respuesta era clara: NO, yo no era una cualquiera.

Lo empujé con toda mi fuerza y mi mano impactó fuertemente en su cara.

— ¡Deja de tratarme como una fulana! —grité enojada—. No soy una más de tu harem, no acepto tu maldita propuesta y mantente alejado de mí, ¡maldito acosador!—grite con todas mis fuerzas, los ojos de Darien se llenaron de ira pasando de un azul claro a un azul oscuro; intenso.

— ¡Bien! —gritó con voz gutural mientras golpeaba de nuevo sus dos manos contra el Volvo y acercaba su rostro al mío—. Me alejaré de ti, no te buscaré, no te acosaré y me olvidaré que existes, maldita pesadilla. —Las aletas de su nariz se dilataban a medida que hablaba y la vena que estaba en su frente, sobresalía aún con su ceño fruncido—. Tú vendrás a mí, Serena Tsukino. Ojalá que ese día, yo esté aún de una pieza para poder satisfacerte. —Me dio una mirada furiosa antes de alejarse de mí, caminando en dirección al elevador. Peiné mi cabello con mis manos antes de subirme al coche, dejando que mi cabeza golpeara contra el volante.

¡Que se creía ese hijo de puta!

Di un largo suspiro antes de encender el coche. El día de mañana traería cosas nuevas y si Darien Chiba se acercaba a mi otra vez, le pondría una orden de alejamiento.

.

.

.

—Tienes una cara horrible. —Rinni se subió al coche y yo asentí. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando las últimas palabras de Doctor Sex—. Gracias por el permiso, me hubiese vuelto loca si no hubiera podido salir hoy.

—No fue nada Rinni —contesté arrancando el coche—. ¿Tienes dinero? —Ella me miró enarcando una ceja—. Para las flores —murmuré mientras avanzaba. Afortunadamente, no había tráfico y llegar al Green Wood Cementery fue rápido a pesar de lo lejos que nos encontrábamos, aparqué el coche y saqué de mi billetera varios dólares—. Compra flores —dije, entregándole a mi hermana.

—No vienes —negué. Ikuko era inexistente en mi vida cuando aún vivía, no tenía que estar presente después de muerta.

—Ve tú, no te demores mucho. Tienes solo un par de horas y me gustaría que comiéramos algo juntas antes de dejarte en el Instituto. — Rinni no dijo nada, pero azotó la puerta mostrando su desagrado por no haberla acompañado. La vi llegar al puesto de flores y tomar un ramo antes de entrar, salí del coche y me apoyé en este, sacando mi BlackBerry del bolsillo de mis jeans.

_Atada a ti_

_Capítulo 1_

_Había huido de casa, tomado dos mudas de ropa y todos sus ahorros. Un padrastro alcohólico y una madre que no se preocupaba por ella. Salir de Utah a la gran ciudad; labrarse su camino y no saber nada de nadie. Dejar de ser Daniela para empezar a ser Danielle, sin ataduras… sin miedo… sin culpas._

El celular sonó en mis manos, era un número privado. Suspiré temiendo escuchar la voz del maldito doctor Sex, pero no era él.

— ¿Serena? —La voz de la chica sonaba extasiada—. Soy Kath, ¿me recuerdas?

—Claro, dime Katheryne en qué puedo ayudarte.

—Estuve hablando con el amigo que te comenté. Fue algo difícil, pero accedió a verte. ¿Sabes dónde queda el restaurante Barbetta? —No sabía, pero el GPS hacía milagros.

—Puedo llegar —susurré.

—Genial, entonces nos vemos en una hora.

— ¿Podría ser en dos? —pregunté viendo la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Rinni tendría que hacer una visita exprés a la tumba de sus padres.

—No, lo siento. Dimitri sale de viaje en un par de horas y no vuelve hasta finales de mes.

—En una hora —Rinni debía salir ya del cementerio—. Sí claro, estaré ahí —dije lo más tranquila posible.

—Perfecto, nos vemos.

Guardé lo que había escrito y suspiré. Odiaba los cementerios, esa era una de las razones por la cual las cenizas de Kenji habían sido tiradas en el Lago Michigan, tal cual como él lo había querido.

Los cementerios eran como los hospitales, fríos y desolados. Para mi buena suerte, sabía dónde estaban las tumbas de Ikuko y su marido. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para ver a Rinni entre colocando flores las dos lápidas; me acerque un poco más. Rosas, pensé que una mujer como Ikuko le gustaban otro tipo de cosas, tome aire y caminé los pasos que nos alejaban.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dije sin tanto rodeo. Ella alzó la cabeza, mirándome incrédula.

—Acabamos de llegar —murmuró acariciando la lápida donde descansaba el nombre de Ikuko.

—Surgió un contratiempo y debo estar en un lugar en una hora, así que te dejo en el Internado, a no ser que quieras ir conmigo.

—Quiero quedarme, la del contratiempo eres tú —murmuró girando su vista hacia las lápidas.

Suspiré hondo.

—Rinni, no voy a dejarte aquí, tengo que llevarte al…

— ¡No te importa! —gritó ella—. ¡Mi madre no te importa, pero a mí sí! No te necesito, Serena Tsukino. Puedes largarte si quieres —dijo tajantemente.

—Selene, no te dejaré aquí —respondí cortante—. Me están esperando y…

— ¡Me importa una mierda, Serena! —gritó levantándose—. Ya te dije que no me iré, apenas llevamos unos minutos y joder, es nuestra madre.

— ¡Es tú madre, maldita sea! Para mí solo fue el horno que me incubó durante nueve malditos meses. Ahora, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda y vámonos. Ya no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus putos problemas de adolescente, tengo una reunión urgente de trabajo y no voy a faltar a ella por estar aquí contigo. —Lo siguiente que sentí fue el fuerte empujón que mi hermana me dio, antes de salir corriendo fuera del cementerio.

Joder, joder, joder. ¿Cómo un día tan lindo se convierte en una mierda?

— ¡Rinni, espera! —grité yendo tras ella—. Rinni, detente.

— ¡Para qué!, tú me odias Sere. Odias el hecho que mi madre sí haya estado conmigo, pero que a tí te haya abandonado.

—Eso no es cierto. No te odio Rinni —pasé las manos por mis cabellos—. Es difícil acostumbrarme a tí, toda mi vida he estado sola y tú no eres Ikuko. Si ella te prefirió a tí y a tu padre, bien por ella.

—Yo sí te odio —murmuró mi hermana entre dientes.

—Genial, todos tenemos que odiar a alguien en un momento de nuestra vida. Créeme, ya pasé por eso, ahora nos vamos —dije cortando la discusión. Llegamos al auto y Rinni se sentó en la parte de atrás. Por el retrovisor pude ver cómo gruesas lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas, pero las ignoré lo mejor que pude—. Voy a reunirme con unos colegas y luego, te llevaré al Instituto —dije sin mirarla.

—Llévame al Instituto, no me interesa estar contigo un minuto más —dijo con voz ronca por el llanto, tomé mi celular y busqué la dirección de Barbetta en el navegador mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. Cuando la obtuve, la coloqué en el GPS y cambié de dirección hasta el colegio de Rinni. Respiré fuertemente antes de intentar hablar.

—Rinni yo…

—No quiero saber nada de tí, no vengas, no me busques y me quedaré interna a partir de ahora. Al menos las monjas se llevan mejor conmigo —salió del auto no sin antes cerrar con un tremendo portazo. Tomé aire nuevamente, ya hablaría con Rinni en otro momento.

Conduje por las calles guiándome por el GPS e intentando por todos los medios no recordar mi conversación con Rinni. Al llegar al restaurante miré mi ropa de vestir, no era de lo más elegante que tenía pero era aceptable. Salí del auto, dándole al valet las llaves de mi precioso bebé y caminé hasta el local.

Kath se despedía del mismo Adonis que la había ido a buscar ayer, parecía un hombre normal pero algo en su mirada era intimidante, la forma en cómo la observaba con fuego y lujuria era sorprendente, pero también había algo en su mirada. Era como si él fuese capaz de ponerse frente una bala por ella, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos que me hacía mirarlo como idiota, el hombre dio un beso asfixiante a mi nueva amiga, antes de pasar a mi lado asintiendo levemente. Kath sacó un espejo de su cartera y retocó su labial justo cuando yo llegaba a la mesa.

—Eso fue wooooww —le dije sin saber que decir.

—Ese hombre es mi vida, Sere —sonreí.

— ¿Y tu amigo? —pregunté al no ver a nadie más.

—Está un poco retrasado, pero no tarda —murmuró Kath—. ¿Pudiste empezar a escribir algo?

—Sí, anoche empecé con el prólogo y esta mañana, he comenzado el primer capítulo. Como verás, me ayudó mucho que me contaras tu historia.

—Lex me mata si sabe que te lo he contado, así que cuando preguntó por ti, le dije que eras una amiga de la universidad y me ha creído. No estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, solo hasta la inauguración del Teatro y creo que nos iremos tan pronto finalice el evento. Estuve hablando con Darien ayer, me quedé preocupada por cómo lo dejamos en la mañana.

—Comió pizza y al parecer le cayó mal, lo que es raro pues yo comí de la misma —murmuré.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación con Darien? —preguntó curiosa, mientras el mesero nos entregaba las cartas. Agradecí mentalmente haber tomado el idioma Italiano como una segunda lengua en la universidad. Kath le dijo al chico que esperábamos a alguien y él se retiró—. ¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar interesada—, ¿tienes algo con Dar?

—No. Solo somos conocidos —dije sacándola de su error; doctor Sex y yo, el tipo lo que quería era follarme porque estaba segura que era la primera que le decía NO.

—Parecía muy interesado en que tú y yo nos viésemos cuando habló conmigo. —La vi alzar la mano—. Dimitri, aquí —un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules llegó hasta donde estábamos.

¡Joder era hermoso!

—Katheryne Cortéz —dijo adulador el hombre antes de sentarse con nosotras.

—McConner... —respondió ella con gracia.

—McConner, ¿cómo está nuestro amigo en común? —dijo coqueto… era un estuche de monerías, pero sin duda el estuche más guapo y varonil que mis ojos habían tenido el fortunio de ver.

—Trabajando como bestia para irse lo más pronto posible y refugiarse en Milán —sonrió y, otra vez, Sere queda remilgada tocando el violín en un rincón del lugar—. ¡Oh Dios, casi lo olvidaba! Dim, ella es Serena Tsukino.

— ¿La escritora? —El hombre me ofreció su mano y se la estreché durante unos segundos, viéndolo de cerca el hombre era aún mucho más guapo. ¡Dios!, parecía un ángel salido del infierno... porque dudo que los ángeles se vean tan violables como este—. Y bien, en qué puedo servirles.

—Sere está escribiendo un libro erótico —el hombre enarcó una ceja—. No me mires así Malinov, ella solo quiere que le contemos nuestra experiencia. Puedo hablar como sumisa, pero no como dominante —torció la boca.

—Y pretendes que yo le cuente desde mi posición —arqueó una ceja en dirección a Katheryne.

—Exacto. Sere tiene una mala idea acerca de la dominación, tú podrías ayudarla.

—No tiene que darme escenas muy vívidas solo quizás, si quiere usted… —genial ahora era tartamuda—. Cuénteme lo que usted quiera —zanjé el tema.

Si, parecía una tonta. Tierra, ¡ábrete y trágame!

—Mmm… —el tipo se veía indeciso—. Chica, soy un hombre casado, felizmente casado con dos hijos aún pequeños y el renombre de una empresa a mi espalda. Si alguien se enterara de mis gustos, sería un buen festín para las revistas de cotilleo.

—Le prometo que no lo meteré en problemas —aseguré rápidamente—. Puede ser un anónimo, es más no recuerdo su nombre —debía verme desesperada pero en verdad necesitaba que me contase, tenía curiosidad sobre la dominación y, quién podría hablarme mejor de ella que un dominante.

.

.

.

La reunión con el Doctor Malinov y Kath me había caído de maravillas. Me sentía completa. El primer capítulo de "Atada a ti" estaba casi listo. Solo habíamos tenido esa reunión, ya que Katheryne debía atender unas cosas más y no quise importunar. Me habían dado más de lo que podía imaginar, ella me había hablado como la voz de la experiencia y él, aunque no me había contado de su vida, me dio una larga plática acerca de la dominación; sus pros y sus contras, Después de haberme ofrecido sus servicios como Ginecólogo y de contarme como había pasado al mundo de la Dominación se retiró dejándonos a Kath y a mi solas por unos minutos más,.

Hacía casi dos semanas que no sabía nada de cabrón y joder, lo extrañaba. En solo tres días el maldito se había metido en mis pensamientos y además, a qué chica no le atrae el hecho que uno de los hombres más sexys de Nueva York quisiera con ella. No había ido más al edificio porque era una cobarde y no quería encontrármelo y con Rinni, las cosas estaban igual… Miento, estaban peor.

Andrew había dicho que era una pataleta más pero, en el fondo, sabía que mi hermana estaba dolida y que la causante de este alejamiento era yo.

Ya era más de medianoche y estaba sentada en el computador, fui a la cocina por una cubeta más de hielo y me senté en la mesa del comedor.

"…_Se sentía sexualmente atraída por el aura oscura que ese hombre emitía, era su caminar felino, su sonrisa torcida ese cabello alborotado y sexy; negro como el carbón. Un fuego que prometía quemarla viva si se acercaba a él…"_

Esperen, ¿negro? Caleb era de cabello rubio. Borré esa parte sin poder evitar pensar en Chiba. Resignada, caminé hasta el equipo de sonido buscando la emisora hasta escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

—_Estamos en Hablamos de Sexo, esta noche: Sexo en lugares públicos. No hay nada más erótico que alguien pueda verte mientras demuestras toda la pasión a tu pareja, puede tratarse de excéntricos personajes que se exhiben encapsulados en un pequeño habitáculo transparente, colgados de una grúa, para poder ser observados por transeúntes, como sucedió hace unos meses en Alemania._

—_No importa si el frío te está comiendo el culo —se escuchó la suave voz de Rei._

—_Creo que en esos momentos, el frío es lo de menos. Cuando de tener sexo se trata, no importa la temperatura o el lugar; simplemente está el deseo y las ganas de follar._

—_Como los amantes de McDonald's en el Reino Unido —habló Rei._

—_Exacto, un vagón del tren, una cabina telefónica, el baño de un antro, el balcón de un apartamento… Cualquier lugar es bueno cuando la pasión arremete —_sí como un estacionamiento, pensé para mí misma_—. Ahora los dejamos con "Gothic Erotic", a petición de Diau que se comunicó por interno. Les invitamos a contarnos sus experiencias, sus vivencias o si han visto algún espectáculo de estos._

La música empezó a sonar, fuerte, erótica y demasiado sexosa. Tal cual como había podido apreciar cuando visité el programa una semana atrás. Peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás y tomé el último cubo de hielo que me quedaba. Marcus iba a matarme, había tomado dos cubetas completas de hielo.

Danielle y Caleb. Hasta ahora, llevaba avanzado el primer capítulo, pero aún no me tocaba el primer párrafo sexual, estaba dándole vueltas y vueltas_._

Me entretuve escuchando la música y moviendo mi cabeza al compás de la canción. ¡Cristo, necesitaba un trago! Fui hasta mi pequeño bar y me serví una copa de vino tinto, mientras la canción seguía taladrándome los oídos.

_Cuando antes de los tiempos de la muerte reinó, fugas,_

_he leído tus labios. El lugar donde la tortura es un placer, por favor,_

_no te enfades. Cuando antes de los tiempos de la muerte reinó,_

_estoy goteando su húmedo, caliente, apretado coño._

_Por favor, no te enfades, por favor, te beso eso,_

_que yo bebo escondido de ella, yo la amo._

_Te amo, amo tu mojado, apretado coño,_

_por favor, no me gusta herir tu coño, por favor._

_no te enfades me encanta a veces, su húmeda, caliente, apretado coño_

_Tu das buen placer, tú fuente._

_Tu eres mi pasión, mi deseo, mi pasión._

_Tu Fuente, fuente de mi deseo_

La música acabó y una tanda de publicidad para los patrocinadores del programa se escuchó.

Terminé mi copa de un trago y me quedé mirando como tonta la pantalla del computador, hasta que escuché su suave voz nuevamente.

—_Abrimos nuestras líneas para ustedes. Cuéntenos sus aventuras, abran su mente para lo considerado inmoral —_sonrió_—. Díganme, cuál es su más oculta fantasía —_el teléfono se escuchó, por lo cual sabía que era una llamada_—. Doctor Sex te escucha, con quién tengo el gusto._

—_Soy Angie._

—_Hola Ang, puedo llamarte así, ¿no?_

—_Tú puedes llamarme como quieras papacito... —_Ok esta chica era loca, revolví mis cabellos y seguí escuchando.

—_Ok Ang, ¿alguna fantasía que hayas hecho en público o algo que quieras contarme?_

—_Mi amiga Salem, me acaba de contar que lo hizo en el baño de un antro con su novio Robert._

—_Y tu amiga Salem, ¿está por ahí? —_susurró en voz baja_._

—_Sí, pero no quiere hablar —_bufó_—. Doctor Sex, estoy con mis amigas en una pijamada y-._

—_Pijamadas, todo lo que puede hacerse ahí —_musitó Rei interrumpiendo a la chica_._

—_Esas son la peores _—Darien bajó la voz tan seductoramente que estaba segura que las bragas de media población femenina estaban desintegradas—._ Quieren compartir algo conmigo._

—_Estábamos haciendo una apuesta y perdí, Eliana y Cris me hicieron llamarte y contarte mi más oscura fantasía..._

—_Eso suena tremendo, ¿no Doctor Sex? —dijo Rei con voz burlona._

—_Muy tremendo _—su voz bajo un par de octavas—. Ang, _Cuéntame tu más oscura fantasía —_podía verlo apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, acercándose al micrófono.

—_Quiero violarte en un auto frente a miles de chicas para que sepan a quién le perteneces—_sin tapujos. Guauu… sabía que en estos momentos él debía tener su sonrisa torcida.

—_Cuando nos vemos _—su voz sonó malditamente ronca_—. Por ti puedo dejarme atar, aunque no me guste mucho Ang. Tu solo di la hora y el lugar y yo estaré ahí, eso sí mi corazón es grande, yo puedo pertenecer a muchas._

Un grito se escuchó de fondo. ¡Maldito hombre de los mil demonios con su puta voz sexy! No saber de él iba a matarme. Apagué el computador; necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza y mi mente. Tomé el control del equipo y lo apagué… necesitaba dejar de pensar en él.

Una semana más estuve así; él no se acercó y joder, lo extrañaba. Quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y el aroma de su colonia impregnando mi cuerpo. Había tenido sueños realmente vívidos durante las últimas noches, me estaba enloqueciendo. Bajé del coche y entré saludando a Kelvin; me había mantenido alejada del edificio para no cruzármelo pero Andrew había empezado a molestar, teníamos una reunión con Caos y necesitaba revisar el primer capítulo de "_Atada a ti"_ que, por algún poder divino, estaba terminado. Odiaba a Caleb con toda mi alma; era tan arrogante, cínico, petulante era tan… ¡Tan Darien!

Decidí subir por las escaleras, necesitaba pensar y sacarme esto que no entendía de mi cuerpo. Llegué molida al piso de Andrew, necesitaba hacer un poco más de ejercicio. Siempre había sido delgada pero nunca estaba demás ejercitarse, por salud y no por vanidad.

Agatha me recibió con una sonrisa brillante antes de decirme donde estaba su nene, caminé hasta el estudio de Andrew, deteniéndome en la puerta. El sol despuntaba en su ventana, Drew tenía sus anteojos de lectura, su cabello Rubio Cenizo enmarcaba su cara. Tenía la apariencia de un hippie de los años 70; entre sus manos leía lo que parecía ser un manuscrito. Mi amigo era hermoso, no tan hermoso como el maldito de ojos azules y cabello negro que estaba volviendo mi vida de cuadritos.

—Tierra llamando a Tsukino —dijo Andrew juguetón—. ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?

—Un par de minutos —contesté caminando hasta el sillón—. ¿Qué lees?

—Una estupidez de miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Trajiste mi primer cap? —asentí caminando hacia él y entregándole la USB.

Andrew la tomó como niño emocionado en mañana de navidad.

"…_Era un idiota, un patán de mayor calaña, pero su cuerpo… lo deseaba lo deseaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta de olvidarse de la razón por la cual había huido su casa._

_Ese hombre gritaba peligro a los cuatro vientos, él no sólo podía destruirla financieramente, podía destruir su corazón. Sin duda, era mejor permanecer lejos de Caleb Shields..." _

Andrew dejó de leer para mirarme sobre la computadora.

— ¿Shields? —murmuró con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Como el Shields de mi amigo? —mi cara debería ser un poema. Tragué grueso y respiré profundo.

—Es un apellido normal, como Smith o Tsukino —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Podríamos cambiarlo a Furuhata —la sonrisa de Andrew se curvó a medio lado.

—Shields está bien. —Su sonrisa se ensancho—. Quiero verle la cara al hijo de puta cuando lea esto—dijo divertido.

La reunión con Andrew no se extendió mucho, me hizo las correcciones que debía hacer e imprimió el archivo. Diecisiete páginas para el primer capítulo. Me dio una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras, complacido con lo que había leído y caminó hasta mí con su porte de galán de telenovela Mexicana.

—Sabía que esto no iba quedarte grande, pequeña. —Sí, como llevaba muchas noches durmiendo jodidamente tarde—. Eres mi pequeño diamante en bruto, Sere. —Sus brazos se cernieron alrededor de mí, quería mucho a Andrew. Yo era una escritora, amaba mi carrera pero, sin su ayuda, consejos y apoyo, no era más que una simple chica escribiendo garabatos. Agatha entró con una sonrisa pícara al encontrarnos abrazados, murmuró que la cena ya estaba lista y salió de la habitación.

Comimos entre risas y anécdotas, nadie hacía mejor la Crême brûlée que Agatha.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rinni? —Andrew preguntó mientras robaba una cucharada de mi postre.

Le golpeé con la cuchara.

—De mal en peor —peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás—. No quiero hablar de eso, aún le quedan tres semanas en el internado y puede que para cuando salga de ahí, se le haya el berrinche.

—Sere, tu hermana no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre tú y tu madre...

—Creo que debo irme —me levanté del sofá donde nos habíamos sentado después de la cena.

—Sere —la mano de Andrew sujetó mi muñeca—, lo lamento. Sé que no te gusta hablar de ella —negué con la cabeza—. ¡Diablos!, se me había olvidado —murmuró levantándose del sofá y salir corriendo al estudio. Lo sentí registrar entre las gavetas y luego salió con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro—. No puedes decir que no, tu amas esto —dijo entregándome el sobre. Enarqué una ceja, abriéndolo con curiosidad.

_Fundación "Otra oportunidad",_

_Tiene el gusto de invitarle a su baile anual de salón._

— ¿Baile anual de salón? —pregunté mirando los dos boletos.

—La fundación de un viejo amigo de mi padre, lo hace todos los años y bueno yo no sé… —Andrew se veía nervioso—. Cuando nos vimos hace unos días dijo que me enviaría los boletos y le pedí dos dobles. Me gustaría que me acompañaras uno es para ti y para mí y el otro para la enana y su rubito.

—Andrew yo…

—Vamos Serena, es temático, nos disfrazaremos como caballeros de la edad antigua. Luna es fanática de Elizabeth y Darcy, tan fanática como tú. No puedes negarte —colocó sus ojitos de gatito de Bolt…

.

.

.

Y esa era la razón por la cual estaba aquí.

Mina parecía chiquilla emocionada su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un elaborado moño y tenía pequeños bucles que salían de este. Su vestido azul aguamarina era pomposo, sofisticado y elegante, la hacía ver mucho más delgada de lo que ya era mi amiga. Estaba decorado con cintas y encajes del mismo color del vestido, se veía realmente hermosa. Aplicó un poco más de maquillaje en mi rostro antes de hablar.

—Bueno, ahora levántate —dijo con su vocecita torturadora, esa que usaba cuando yo tenía que obedecerla sin chistar—. Quiero que apoyes tus manos contra el tocador —ordenó una vez más mientras la sentía tirar de los cordones del corsé.

—Mina, voy a ahogarme —dije entre dientes, esto me estaba asfixiando. ¿Cómo carajos podía una mujer vestirse siempre así? Alabado sea quién inventó los Jeans.

—Eres una llorona, Sere. El mío está más apretado —expresó—. Déjame buscar el vestido. —Oh sí, Mina había sido la encargada de toda esta parafernalia cuando le comenté la idea de Andrew; ella se emocionó e inmediatamente empezó hablar de estilistas, spa, corsé y vestidos.

Vi como Mina se me acercaba con la bolsa que contenía el vestido que tenía usar. Estábamos en su casa, ya que sería más fácil arreglarnos ahí; Andrew pasaría por mí y Yaten se había colocado su traje en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Mi pioja estaba con su abuelita—. Quita esa cara que no es un vestido fúnebre ni nada por el estilo. Sabes qué, mejor cierra los ojos —respiré profundamente antes de hacer lo que Hitler mandaba.

Sentí como subía la tela de seda por mi cuerpo y luego, cómo sus pequeñas manos abotonaban los ochocientos mil botones del traje.

—Ahora abre los ojos y mírate —susurró Mina en voz baja—, estás hermosa. —Abrí primero un ojo temiendo lo peor, volví a respirar profundamente las manos empezaban a sudarme. Tenía que tranquilizarme, me infundí valor y lo hice, abrí los ojos completamente encontrándome con una Serena muy diferente a la que mi espejo reflejaba cada día.

El vestido era realmente hermoso, en color rosa pastel con blanco adornado con cintas de un color más fuerte que el del vestido. En sí, el corsé era recto y realzaba mis pechos, no de manera ordinaria, sino de manera elegante; la tela tenía dibujos intrincados, con pequeñas piedras que lo hacían brillar, con bordados en hilos de color de oro; la falda caía amplia y, en la base, las cintas hacían un pequeño dibujo de ondas.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo Mina dando brinquitos... O bueno si el vestido que llevara permitiera dárselos, miré mi cabello atado a una trenza suelta y decorado con pequeñas cintas del color del vestido. Estaba anonadada.

Dos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi pequeño escrutinio, Yaten entró enfundado en un frac negro, su cabello engominado y con sonrisa pícara al ver a su mujer.

—Se ven realmente hermosas, Andrew ha llegado ya —dijo abrazando a Mina por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya bajamos, solo falta algo —Mina caminó hasta una de sus gavetas sacando un par de guantes y entregándomelos—. Esto va ser divertido —aplaudió como niña mientras me colocaba los guantes, Yaten me dio una sonrisa radiante antes de tomarla de la mano y salir de la habitación.

Andrew estaba sentado en la sala de los Kou viendo a los Lakers en televisión de 48 pulgadas de Yaten.

—Ya estamos listas —murmuró Mina, haciendo que mi amigo se levantara. Los ojos de Drew se abrieron al vernos llegar.

—Cristo... Valió la pena la espera chicas —murmuró sonriente. Andrew tenía un frac parecido al de Yaten pero su chalequillo era de color rojo, mientras que el de Yaten era blanco. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia donde se realizaba el baile.

El _Sheraton New York Times Square Hotel_ se levantaba orgulloso entre los muchos rascacielos que adornaban la avenida, Andrew le dio su Volvo al valet antes de tomarme del brazo y caminar hasta el salón Millenium, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

Entrar a ese salón fue transportarme a la época de Jane Austen. Sin duda, Andrew no se había equivocado al decir que esto sería como aquellos bailes de "Orgullo y Prejuicio". El salón era rectangular, con la luz amarilla de los chandelier iluminando el espacio. Las paredes eran de un amarillo envejecido como si estuviese de acuerdo a la ocasión, estaba tenuemente iluminado con candelabros y múltiples velas, dos lámparas arañas estaban colgadas en el techo decorado con pinturas renacentistas, enormes ventanales que cubrían paredes completas y cortinas pesadas y evidentemente costosas, hacían el lugar algo sobrecogedor de ver.

Las mesas estaban dispuestas circularmente decoradas exquisitamente y ubicadas de manera que dejaban la pista de baile despejada y en el fondo una pequeña orquesta amenizaba la velada con acordes clásicos,

Drew, nos condujo hasta una hermosa pareja que se encontraba saludando a algunas personas, el hombre era rubio con unos ojos azules enigmáticos y se veía bastante joven. A su lado estaba una mujer de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello acaramelado, hermosamente enfundada en un vestido verde lila, pomposo y elegante.

—Hijo —el hombre abrazo a Andrew—. Señorita —dijo haciendo una venia.

—Sere, ellos son Artemis y Luna los anfitriones —me explicó Andrew antes que se enfrascara en una plática con el espécimen rubio. Mina y Yaten estaban junto a nosotros. Miré a mí alrededor, todo esto era tan fascinante, ver a las mujeres con sus pomposos vestidos, los hombres vestidos tan elegantes envueltos en sus frac, habían varias parejas en la pista de baile, vi como una mujer de porte elegante se acercaba. Su andar se me hacía conocido, quizás la había visto en algún lugar.

—Guauuu… dime que hay una cámara cerca —gritó colgándose de su cuello—. Pensé que nunca llegaría el día que podría verte así. —La miré minuciosamente, tenía un vestido rojo hermoso con piedras negras y ceñido a la cintura, a pesar de que casi todos teníamos vestidos tipos princesa, ella era la única con un color tan… ¿peculiar? Seguí mirándola hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. — ¿Serena Tsukino? —me sorprendió que supiese quien era yo, entonces quitó su antifaz dejándome verla por completo—. ¿Me recuerdas?

Asentí.

— ¿Cómo estás, Rei?

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Andrew me miró asombrado y yo asentí.

—Loquillo, no me habías dicho que conocías a Serena.

—Tú no habías preguntado preciosa. —Drew le guiñó un ojo—. Ellos son mis amigos, Mina Aino y Yaten kou…

—A Mina ya la conozco —Rei y Mina se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

—Rei —la mujer de cabellos acaramelados le tocó el hombro llamándola—. ¿Has visto a tu hermano? — su mirada era triste y su voz suplicante, el hombre al lado de ella apretó su mano libre.

Rei suspiró fuertemente.

—Seiya fue a buscarlo ma, esperemos que ese tonto mastodonte lo haga entrar en razón. —La mujer asintió y luego, su esposo se la llevó a saludar otros invitados.

Rei y Mina empezaron una conversación acerca del baile mientras Yaten, Andrew y yo observábamos el lugar.

—No se vale dejarme en la pista mujer y menos con la señora Morris. —El hombre se quitó el antifaz y por primera vez me di cuenta de algo todos los invitados llevaban uno haciendo la velada mística. Los únicos que no tenían eran Artemis y, por supuesto, Luna. Aparte de nosotros cuatro.

—Lo siento bebé —Rei dejó que su ¿novio? —. Tengo que dejarlos chicos, el idiota de mi hermano quién sabe dónde demonios está, así que no puedo dejar a mis padres solos con esto. Les haré llegar sus antifaces. —Andrew asintió.

—Bueno, ¿buscamos nuestra mesa? —preguntó, a todos asentimos y, ya ubicados en una de las mejores mesas, un hombre había llegado ofreciéndonos los antifaces y una copa con champagne. Mina y Yaten se disculparon y caminaron hacia la pista, los seguí con la mirada y suspiré

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Andrew me miró, tomando mi mano enguantada entre la suya.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos —murmuré.

—Soy un excelente maestro —se levantó tendiéndome la mano y sonreí, negando con la cabeza. Aun así, me levanté y juntos caminamos a la pista. Andrew tomó mi cintura, pegándome levemente a él; su mano subió hasta quedar en mi espalda baja y juntamos nuestras manos dejando que la música nos guiara, giramos y dimos vueltas por el salón. Andrew me guiaba como si fuese una pluma y, para ser honesta, me estaba divirtiendo luego de las dos primeras piezas. Estábamos terminando la última, cuando la música cesó y Malachite subió a la tarima.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Es para nosotros un placer que nos honren con su presencia. Para "Otra Oportunidad", es importante que nuestros más cercanos amigos celebren con nosotros un año más de ayuda y colaboración con la reproducción humana —todos sonrieron—, les invito a que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al Presidente de la Fundación, Darien Shields.

¿Qué hacía Darien Shields aquí?

_¡Dios! ¡Tonta Sere! _

"_Otra Oportunidad", SU Fundación. ¡Maldita sea mi mala suerte!_

Miré a Andrew colérica, pero el muy… Se había puesto el antifaz.

—Esta me las pagas —susurré bajo mi aliento. Andrew me lanzó un beso y le levanté mi dedo del medio, lo que lo hizo reír abiertamente.

La gente aplaudió y mi mirada se centró en él, su caminar felino y su porte de galán… Darien tomó el micrófono de manos de Malachite y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Se veía delgado pero no menos guapo. Llevaba puesto un frac de colección ajustado y dividido en la parte posterior en dos pliegues. Los botones eran negro y bordados con hilo en color oro. Era de color azul y poseía una cola elegante. Dios, ese hombre miró a todas las personas del lugar, hasta que sus ojos enigmáticos y oscuros se posaron en los míos, relamió sus labios provocándome y tragué saliva fuertemente.

¿Qué me pasaba con él? Mi cuerpo, a pesar de la rabia que me invadió en un principio, se sentía emocionado. ¿Me sentía feliz de verlo después de estas dos semanas en las que me torturaba con su programa? Darien movió sus cabellos con sus manos, peinándolos hacia atrás, antes de sonreír y empezar a hablar.

—Es grato para mí que ustedes se encuentren aquí, cuando mi madre empezó con sus problemas de concepción, mi padre como científico que era, empezó a investigar. Él era un genio y luego, se encontró con otro genio—miró al rubio espécimen que se hacía llamar Artemis—. Gracias a ellos yo estoy frente a ustedes. "Otra Oportunidad" le ha dado alegrías a más de mil parejas a través de estos treinta años de funcionamiento, con orgullo les digo que hace unos días ha llegado al mundo con nuestra ayuda, el bebé número 1425.

No pude seguir escuchando lo que decía, cada una de mis neuronas estaba trancada en los movimientos de ese hombre, la forma en cómo sus labios se movían o como su nariz se dilataba en cada respiración. Darien tenía el micrófono sujeto fuertemente y sus ojos se encontraban con los míos en ocasiones, incitándome, poseyéndome, marcándome con el fuego que habitaba en su mirada. Me sentía cohibida, desnuda, mi respiración era anormal. Rió tontamente, mostrando sus relucientes dientes antes de pasarle el micrófono a Artemis con una mirada fiera y el cuerpo tensionado, quizás para otros no era percibido pero para mí…

Artemis habló sobre los incrementos de la fundación y no sé qué cosas más Si mientras Darien hablaba no había escuchado nada, con Artemis menos lo hacía. Mi mirada buscaba a Darien pero lo había perdido de vista, me enfoqué en la barra de bebidas y allí estaba él, a su lado una pelinegra despampanante agarraba su rostro mientras Darien la tenía sujeta por la cintura, estaba sentado en un taburete y la chica estaba en medio de sus piernas. Vi el infierno abriéndose delante de mí ese maldito hijo de puta… Como si lo hubiese invocado, Darien me miró fijamente deteniéndose en mi torso, su lengua mojó sus carnosos labios y levantó la copa que tomaba empujándola hacia mí.

Quería irme.

Pero sabía que Andrew no lo permitiría, ese juego podían jugarlo dos señor Chiba. Un chico de los de logística se acercó a nosotros y Andrew firmó en la tabla antes de darme su sonrisa característica. Sonreí mirando a Drew, mientras besaba su mejilla y luego mire al maldito, sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón y, de un momento a otro, sentía el ambiente tenso como si una nebulosa me atrapara.

Durante el resto de la noche sentía la mirada de Darien como el halcón que vigila a su presa, sus ojos azules clavados a cada paso que daba. Misteriosamente, no me incomodaba. Bailé con Andrew y Yaten, hasta con Malachite; bebí un par de copas más, porque el cabrón no hacía más que lucirse con su maldita puta.

La cena fue deliciosa y completamente acorde a la temática del evento. Incluso Luna como buena anfitriona, había llegado hasta nuestra mesa para preguntarnos si estábamos bien. Bien… No estaba bien, sentía como minuto a minuto la sangre se me hacía más espesa cada vez que esa zorra lo tocaba. Quería ir hasta donde ella y hacer como Shakira en el video de _Te aviso y te anuncio_… pinchar sus tetas falsas con mis uñas.

Andrew bailaba con Mina mientras yo me deslizaba suavemente con Yaten, la música suave me calmaba y hacía más de media hora que no veía ni a Darien ni a la pelinegra tetas falsas y culo puesto.

La música dejó de sonar y un hombre se subió a la tarima.

—Buenas noches, como ustedes saben cuándo celebramos un año más de éxito en "Otra Oportunidad", hacemos el baile anual de máscaras, todos tienen sus antifaces —se escuchó un gran murmullo entre las personas—. Eso está perfecto. Este año y debido a la temática que han escogido las mujeres de la familia Chiba, hemos decido hacer un real baile de salón. Caballeros —miró al público—, coloquen sus antifaces y busquen una chica diferente a la que es su acompañante, ha llegado la hora de bailar.

Me giré para decirle a Andrew que no me dejase sola, pero ya no estaba a mi lado. Alguien se pegó a mi espalda, deslizando las manos por mi cintura y enviando corrientes eléctricas por toda mi columna vertebral. Suspiré sonoramente con el corazón repiqueteando a mil por hora, no tenía que girarme para saber quién era, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarme por intentar descubrirlo, su aroma, el inconfundible olor de su colonia, la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca. Dejé de respirar cuando con suavidad, me giró dejándonos frente a frente.

_¡Joder Serena, disimula! No le demuestres que hace con tu cuerpo, este no es el momento. Llevas años ocultando lo que este maldito te provoca, así que puedes hacerlo ahora... Cara de póker, por favor._

Gritaba en mi mente. Respiré sonoramente cuadrando mi rostro, mientras Darien acariciaba mi brazo hasta entrelazar nuestras manos, aún con la tela de promedio la corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que me tocaba, recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Escuché el inicio suave de la música, el pianista deslizaba sus dedos por las teclas con una maestría impresionante; una chica pelirroja se subió al escenario, mientras Darien afianzaba su mano en mi vientre bajo, cuando la chica comenzó a entonar una suave melodía. Su cuerpo se deslizó hacia atrás y el mío lo siguió por inercia, mis ojos fijos en las gemas azules del hombre que bailaba conmigo por el centro de la pista, ¡¿dónde demonios estaba Mina, Andrew o Yaten?!

_Cristo, por qué huele tan jodidamente bien. _

—Me asfixias —dije, separándome un poco de él.

—Sshhh… —su mano en mi espalda me empujó más hacia él, dejándome en donde inicialmente estaba—. Te he extrañado Serena —susurró con voz suave.

—Genial, yo ni siquiera me acordaba que existías Chiba —el me dio su sonrisa desintegra bragas.

— ¿Estás segura Serena? —bufé—. Explícame entonces, ¿por qué tu cuerpo está temblando?

—El aire acondicionado está muy fuerte o mi cuerpo tiembla de asco porque tus manos están en él y hace poco estaban con la señorita Silicona. Estoy casi segura que es la segunda opción.

— ¿Celosa? —murmuró seductoramente.

—Ya quisieras Chiba —respondí tajante, mientras él hacía que mi cuerpo diese una vuelta al compás de la música.

—Porque no dejas el orgullo de lado Serena y aceptas que me deseas tanto o más que lo que yo te deseo a ti. —Nuevamente su mano en mi espalda me empujó hacía su férreo pecho, a pesar del corsé y de sus muchas capas de ropa, podía sentir lo fuerte y musculoso de su torso.

—En tus sueños. Tu propuesta me hace sentir sucia de solo recordarla —seguíamos bailando acorde a la canción, las parejas se movían de un lado a otro, pero mi ser estaba enfocado en Darien.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué me rechaza sin fingir algo de cortesía? —Darcy... Negué con la cabeza. Sabía los diálogos de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" a la perfección.

—Y yo a usted por qué se ha permitido decirme con el propósito evidente de ofenderme que me quiere contra los dictados de mi razón.

—Los hombres están invadidos por la arrogancia o la estupidez, y si son afables es muy fácil manejarles porque no tienen un criterio propio.

—No se enganche de Darcy para confundirme con su palabrería barata, usted se ve mejor con las mujerzuelas, como aquella vez en el estacionamiento o hace unas horas en la barra.

— ¿Le molesta haberme visto con mi Hotaru? —enarcó una de sus cejas—. Neherenia fue un error o la adrenalina de saber que usted observaba señorita Tsukino —volvió a girarme—. Conozco los coches de todos los trabajadores de WTF, así que cuando vi un coche diferente supuse que era el suyo y quería que viese lo bueno que puedo ser. —Me removí enojada entre sus brazos—. Le molesta saber que otra mujer puede estar disfrutando lo que usted rechaza, ve aquella hermosa mujer —me señaló a pelinegra que estaba con él minutos antes. La mujer le giño un ojo y él le lanzo un beso. ¡Maldito patán! Traté de zafarme de su agarre nuevamente, pero su mano de hierro apoyada en mi espalda, me lo impidió.

—Suélteme señor Chiba —murmuré entre dientes. Su brazo se tensó aún más mientras me sonreía cínicamente.

—Y si no quiero, señorita Tsukino. Y si lo que quiero es tener su cuerpo pequeño y caliente pegado junto al mío, imaginar cómo sería tenerla bajo de mí mientras mis manos acarician su piel, marcándola con fuego por mis caricias. Sentir que mi miembro entra en su cuerpo tan salvajemente, que sentirá que morirá de placer. —Lo miré con ira y el desgraciado rió—. Está celosa señorita Tsukino —traté de soltarme nuevamente pero era imposible—. Lamento desilusionarla, pero Hotaru es la mujer de mi hermano. —Y ese fue mi punto de muerte, lo empujé discretamente alejándolo de mí, aunque lo que tenía ganas era de golpearlo, por capullo.

—Déjeme en paz señor Chiba o le aseguro que se arrepentirá de haber cruzado su camino con el mío —dije antes de girarme, necesitaba aire ¡maldita sea!

Salí por uno de los corredores, el corazón latiéndome como si estuviese en una carrera a muerte, tenía ganas de llorar de impotencia. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Serena! —escuché que gritaba, mientras yo trataba de caminar lo más rápido que el jodido vestido me dejaba—. Serena, detente —tomé la falda del vestido cuando salí al jardín. Sentía sus pasos cerca de los míos, así que me escabullí entre las plantas empezando a correr. Maldito hombre y su maldita obsesión por mí y maldita yo por ser tan masoquista y que me encantara que fuese así. Di la vuelta entre unos arbustos y entonces, él salió de la nada, tomándome por los brazos fuertemente—. ¡Estoy harto! —musitó con voz queda—. Me cansas, me enervas, me martirizas maldita mujer. —Sus labios… sus deliciosos y exquisitos labios tomaron los míos fuertemente mientras lo sentía golpear mi espalda con un árbol, me resistí… de verdad lo intenté. Su hábil lengua se internó en mi boca sometiendo la mía, su aliento me atontaba, intenté seguir luchando pero, ¿podría uno luchar contra sus deseos?

Rendición… deliciosa palabra que marcaba lo prohibido.

Crucé mis manos por su cuello, saboreando sus labios y siguiéndole el beso. Darien posó sus manos en mi cintura, trayéndome más a él, besando mis labios fieramente al comienzo y dulcificando su beso poco a poco. Nuestras respiraciones frenéticas, el corazón latiendo como uno solo y los labios rosándose tiernamente, dieron un beso salteado sobre mis labios.

—Sere…

—Déjame en paz Darien —susurré con voz queda, antes de zafarme de sus brazos e irme de allí. Un segundo más, un roce más de sus labios y sería mi fin.

Darien Chiba podría matarme si así lo quisiera.

.

.

.

Hola Hola…. ¡Antes del sábado Jo se merece un aplauso!, Chicas Sere sigue resistiéndose y me tiene a punto de contratar un sicario para acribillarla y ponerme yo en su papel jajaja XD!, espero que el capi les haya gustado de verdad, y ahora paso a informarles que no se si para la próxima semana pueda tenerles el nuevo cap, lo intentare pero lo dudo, en este momento estoy pasando por un problemilla familiar y quiero estar enfocada en eso, por otra parte formo parte de Staff de Reporteras FFAD y necesito sacar un trabajo pendiente eso toma tiempo y dedicación así que espero puedan entenderme, igual como les dije hare el intento.

Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios ando sin inter en el trabajo y eso me complica un poco las cosas, pero los leo todos, gracias a los que solo leen y sobre todo gracias a mis chicas del Harem del Doctor sex jajaja son unas loquillas, a Salem que me aguanta a Gianna que me ayudo con todo lo del baile, a Michell que me sirvió de crítica en este cap y Leslie que es la que nos ayuda a que no se pasen Edwards

Gracias a todas ustedes, sin su ayuda yo no soy nada

Besos

ASM


	7. rendicion

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Naoko T., yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.

.

.

.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

.

Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,

abrir todas tus puertas,

y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,

besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,

crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por conocerte—

Alex Ubago

RENDICIÓN

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que no había sabido nada de Darien. Dos semanas en las que estaba con un bloqueo espantoso. Dos semanas desde que me recriminaba a mí misma el no aceptar estar con él, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión: Miedo.

Ikuko me había abandonado cuando apenas tenía 4 años; Kenji me había abandonado cuando cumplí 19 y Taiki me había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Darien Chiba era peligroso. Peligroso a tal punto, que un abandono de su parte sería caótico para mí.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante del auto, me sentía tan frustrada desde anoche que había intentado empezar la primera escena sexual entre Caleb y Danielle. De nada valía que ella se resistiera si al final, iba terminar cediendo. Pero solo había podido escribir un beso.

Despegué mi cabeza del volante y peiné mi cabello con mis manos, al fin hoy Rinni terminaba su castigo y el Señor Smith nos había convocado a una reunión. Miré mis Converse rojas, eran nuevas y maltrataban como el infierno, nada como mis viejas Converse negras y sucias. Me bajé del coche y caminé hacia las escaleras del colegio donde estudiaba Rinni, el pasillo que conducía hasta la oficina del director era bastante solitario; la señora de recepción me hizo esperar unos minutos mientras me anunciaban. Sumida en mis pensamientos, recordé lo último que había escrito de "Atada a ti".

"…_Las manos de Danielle tomaron vida propia, subiéndolas hasta enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de Caleb, la lengua de él pidió acceso a su boca deslizándose como una serpiente y enredando su lengua con la de él. Sintió como su cuerpo se hacía gelatinoso mientras Caleb la devoraba, sus labios descendieron poco a poco besando, succionando y lamiendo cada pedazo de piel expuesta, necesitaba sentir más su vagina se contraía dolorosamente…"_

—Señorita Tsukino, ya puede usted pasar —dijo amablemente la señora, sacándome de mi divagues. Suspiré fuertemente y empujé la puerta. El señor Smith estaba impecablemente vestido como la última vez que había estado aquí, las madres de las dos chicas que habían sido castigadas junto con Rinni, también estaban ahí.

El Director empezó a hablar sobre las normas y reglas del Instituto tan pronto Rinni y las demás chicas entraron a la oficina, pero no podía captar nada mi atención, estaba mi mente y mis sentidos estaban en el último párrafo que había escrito anoche, en la manera en como los sentimientos de Danielle eran muy parecidos a los míos cuando Darien Chiba estaba cerca… Ese hombre me estaba enloqueciendo, se había apoderado de mi mente… de mis sueños. Era algo así como una sombra que te persigue día y noche, algo que no me dejaba pensar más que en sus carnosos labios sobre los míos, en la manera en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su toque, en la forma en cómo el deseo nublaba mis sentidos cuando su lengua danzaba a la par mía.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino? —miré al Director de la escuela, sin saber que me decía.

— ¿Disculpe? —expresé tontamente. Vi cómo el señor Smith negaba con su cabeza, antes de preguntarme nuevamente.

— Que si está de acuerdo con que Selene sea interna a partir de este momento.

—Pero el castigo era hasta hoy —dije sin saber por qué debía aprobar eso.

— ¿A escuchado algo de lo que he dicho, señorita Tsukino? —cerré los ojos fuertemente sintiendo mi cara arder.

—Lo lamento señor Smith, estoy algo liada con asuntos laborales. —Vi como las otras señoras decían algo bajo su aliento y contuve las ganas de bufar—¿Por qué Rinni debe quedar interna? —El señor Smith dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

—Pueden retirarse señora McCould y señora Evans, espero que no tengamos que vernos nuevamente por una situación como esta. —Las urracas negaron antes de musitar algunas palabras con el Director y luego marcharse junto con sus hijas—. Señorita Tsukino, le decía que Selene nos ha expresado su intención de permanecer interna en el Instituto, pero para ello necesitamos su aprobación.

Giré mi cabeza mirando a Rinni fijamente, pero ella no me miraba su rostro estaba girado de tal manera que parecía observar el jardín exterior, negué con mi cabeza y suspiré larga y sonoramente.

—Director Smith, ¿podría dejarme sola con Selene por favor? —El Director asintió antes de levantarse de su silla y salir de la oficina, me giré completamente a Rinni

— ¿Interna? —murmuré—. Rinni, al menos mírame —expresé—. Sé que estás enojada por la forma en cómo te hice ir del cementerio, yo tenía toda la buena intención de que pasáramos tiempo juntas, pero se me presentó este problema y tuve que ir, ¿puedes entender eso? —Rinni siguió sin mirarme, así que suspiré resignada y hablé fuerte—. No voy a aprobar que te quedes como interna —dije enojada—. No fue para eso que decidí hacerme cargo de ti, pensaba tener una conversación con la señorita que creo que eres pero aún sigues siendo una niña. Recoge tus cosas y te espero en el auto nos vamos a mi casa —me levanté de la silla dispuesta a esperarla en el auto.

—Tu bien lo has dicho, Serena, tu casa —dijo ella cuando yo había llegado a la puerta—. Yo soy una extraña ahí, aquí estoy bien de interna —susurró en voz baja.

—No voy a dejarte aquí Selene —repetí entre dientes—. Eres mi hermana así que tu lugar es conmigo —peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás y me giré, encontrándome con los ojos vidriosos de mi medio hermana.

¡Diablos!

—Ese es el problema Serena, soy tu obligación —intenté negar pero Rinni me interrumpió—. Soy la hija que crió Ikuko y eso, te hace odiarme.

—No te odio Rinni, tú no eres la culpable de lo que ella haya hecho.

—Pero me culpas —la primera lágrima descendió de su mejilla y yo suspiré hondo. La última vez que había llorado había sido por culpa de Taiki, ese día bajo la lluvia me había prometido no ser frágil y no llorar, para ciertas cosas era una hija de puta.

—Rinni…

—No lo niegues me culpas Sere —decir mi apodo me hizo saber que estaba bajando la guardia— y yo no puedo soportar que tu trates mal a mi madre, cuando ella fue una excelente madre conmigo.

Puñal directo y enterrado en mi corazón

—Pero conmigo no lo fue Rinni, y no puedes obligar a una persona a sentir algo por otra que solo te dio frio y vacío. Tú eres mi sangre y yo quiero conocerte, no quiero hacer contigo lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y aquí encerrada no vamos a lograrlo nunca —expliqué pausadamente, sin demostrar el daño que habían hecho en mí sus palabras.

— ¿Y crees que viviendo juntas lo haremos, cuando no nos soportamos? —refuto ella levantándose de la silla en donde estaba—. Te propongo que me des el permiso para ser interna y vengas por mí los fines de semana, si en verdad quieres conocerme es mejor ir poco a poco —caminó hacia mí—. Si quieres que en verdad tengamos una relación, firma el permiso y déjame quedarme aquí —susurró antes de salir de la oficina dejándome sola.

Suspiré levemente golpeando la pared y tragando fuertemente el nudo en mi garganta. Cuando el Director Smith entró nuevamente a la oficina, firmé todos los documentos para que Rinni se quedara interna y salí de ahí, necesitaba apoyo y no había nadie en este mundo que me apoyara más que mi pequeña estrella.

El abrazo de oso de Chibi fue todo lo que necesite, Mina me preguntó con la mirada que sucedía pero negué, abrazando a mi pequeña y dejándome arrastrar por ella hasta su habitación.

Pasé el resto de la tarde junto a Mina y mi monstruo, cuando mi pequeña tomó una siesta a media tarde, Mina sacó los brownies de la alacena y una Coca-Cola para ella, mientras me tendía una Pepsi. Sentadas en el mesón de la cocina, le conté lo sucedido con Selene.

Cuando Yaten regresó del trabajo, mi pioja corrió hasta él anclándose en su pierna.

— ¿Me tajiste algo papi? —preguntó chibi con los ojos como cachorrito, Yaten sacó una galleta de su saco y se la entregó al pequeño terremoto que de inmediato salió a seguir viendo caricaturas. Yaten caminó hasta nosotras dándome un apretón y luego dio un pequeño beso a Mina, antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación.

—Espérame un segundo —murmuró Minako subiendo detrás de Yaten, así que me senté al lado de mi pioja a ver Monster Inc.

Un par de minutos después, Mina bajó con un pequeño bolso en su mano y una sonrisa en su cara.

—He hablado con Yaten, vamos a ir Chibi y yo a tu casa a hacer una pijamada, como en los viejos tiempos —comentó dando saltitos.

—Mina no es nece…

—Sí, sí lo es Sere —afirmó—. Te sientes triste, así que Chibi y yo vamos a alegrarte un poco, peque ve a despedirte de papá, esta noche dormiremos con tu madrina.

Chibi subió las escaleras buscando a Yaten y cuando bajó tenía un puchero.

—Me quedo con papi —dijo seriamente—. Papi va a quedarse solo y yo me quedo con él —colocó sus bracitos en jarra como hacía Mina… El fruto nunca cae muy lejos del árbol.

Yaten bajo las escaleras, mirándome divertido.

Yaten —Mina lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Necesitan hablar, vayan las dos yo llevaré a Chibi a la escuela mañana —bajó los escalones que faltaban y apretó a Mina entre sus brazos.

Luego de ir por una pizza, cervezas y Pepsi, Mina y yo nos fuimos hasta mi departamento. Nos fuimos directo a mi habitación y yo fui a darme una ducha y ponerme la pijama mientras Mina escogía una de las películas y la colocaba en el blu ray.

La princesa Rapunzel y Flynn nos mantuvieron entretenidas o al menos a Mina, cada vez que veía a Flynn, no podía evitar recordar lo sucedido semanas atrás cuando Darien había decidido quedarse en mi departamento. Para mi infortunio, ver a Flynn era verlo a él y eso me estaba matando. Tan pronto la película terminó, Mina se levantó de la cama, encendiendo el equipo y buscando entre las emisoras.

Que no sintonice… que no sintonice….

—Buenas noches oyentes, sean todos bienvenidos a un programa más de Hablemos de Sexo, con ustedes el Doctor Sex y esta servidora. ¿Cómo estás Sex?

—Perfectamente Rei, déjame decirte que ese vestido te queda perfecto —sonrió socarrón—. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy Rei?

—Un tema que a más de una mujer va a encantarle: ¿El tamaño importa? —se escucharon sonidos predeterminados de chiflidos, Malachite jugando desde la cabina.

—Uff pues yo creo que depende a quien le preguntes. Yo estoy más que satisfecho con mi tamaño —dijo arrogantemente.

—Nunca he estado contigo Sex, así que no puedo confirmar eso —Rei sonrió—, pero tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, es dependiendo a quien le preguntes. He leído varios artículos en internet, biólogos de la universidad de Cambridge dicen que en la época de los homo sapiens las mujeres utilizaban el tamaño del pene como uno de los factores para elegir al mejor compañero sexual con fines reproductivos.

Hay estudios que afirman que las mujeres prefieren a los hombres más altos, con espaldas anchas y cadera angosta, ya que eso asegura un pene fuerte y vigoroso —Darien se rió disimuladamente, podía verlo con su sonrisita burlona mientras giraba en su silla. ¡Dios, tenía a ese hombre trabado en mi mente!—. Sin embargo, el tamaño del miembro masculino no es una cualidad suficiente: Si usted es bajo y tiene un cuerpo con forma de pera, un pene grande no aumentará su atractivo sexual.

— ¿Cuánto es la medida exacta de un pene, o al menos la más exacta? —preguntó Rei.

—Según la Academia Nacional de Cirugía francesa, el tamaño del pene en reposo es de entre 9 y 9,5 centímetros y de 12,8 a 14,5 cm en erección.

—O sea que el que diga que tiene más de 15 centímetros es un mentiroso, mujeres —murmuró Rei entre risas.

—Por qué no dejamos que sean ustedes mismas las que nos digan si importa o no el tamaño del pene, esperamos sus llamadas mientras vamos a una pausa comercial y volvemos enseguida —se escuchó la voz de Darien.

—Odio ese programa —murmuré mientras escuchaba los comerciales.

— ¿Por qué? Yo lo amo. El tipo es un arrogante pero joder, tiene la voz más ardiente de todo el universo —dijo Mina, mientras tomaba el esmalte para pintarme las uñas. Según ella, eso subía los ánimos. Por hoy, la dejaría hacer lo que fuera conmigo, mañana me quitaría ese color rojo puta de mis pies, finalmente, yo pasaba siempre en zapatos deportivos, así que no se notaban en absoluto.

La pausa comercial fue muy rápida y luego de dos canciones —más que perfectas para follar—, según las palabras de Mina, se escuchó nuevamente la sexy y ardiente voz de Darien Chiba.

—Hablemos de Sexo, te atiende Doctor Sex.

—Hola hermoso —dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea—. Mira, yo creo que sí importa el tamaño a la hora de hacer el amor, tú sabes, un pene pequeño no va poder llegar a lugares que si puede un miembro grande.

—Has tenido alguna experiencia…

—Mi nombre no importa ¿verdad? Mi primera vez, fue con el nerd de la escuela pero joder, ese era ¡EL miembro! Me hizo ver hasta las estrellas, luego estuve con Jackson, el capitán del equipo de beisbol, lo tenía tan chico que te juro que casi me quedo dormida en medio de la faena.

Darien rió abiertamente ante lo espontáneo de la chica.

—Tenemos otra llamada, no nos cuelgues chica A —dijo aun sonriendo—. Hablemos de Sexo, al habla Doctor Sex.

—Mi nombre es Anna, yo pienso que no importa el tamaño siempre y cuando la mueva bien y sepa estimular. Ya sabes, para eso se crearon los previos. Si haces un buen trabajo con la anticipación, la mujer va estar tan deseosa que el solo hecho de penetrar la va llevar a un fabuloso orgasmo.

—Gracias por tu apreciación Anna —murmuro Rei—. ¿Qué piensas Chica A?

—Que su marido la tiene chica y le toca conformarse con ella —la cabina estallo en risas—. Bueno, ya les di mi opinión y solo me atrevería a probar esa teoría de Anna, si tú hermoso quieres probarla también.

—Lamentablemente, estoy muy bien dotado chica A —contestó Darien divertido—. No puedo servirte como conejillo de Indias pero ya llegará el indicado para ti, que tengas una buena noche… —Darien rió—. Seguimos en Hablemos de Sexo. ¿Importa el tamaño del pene a la hora de intimar? Vamos con un poco de música y regresamos.

Mina y yo tarareamos la canción de sexo en la cuidad hasta que nuevamente se escuchó su voz, me quedé atontada medio segundo el tiempo suficiente para reconocer una cantarina voz por medio de las bocinas.

¡Mina!

—Hola Sex —dijo Mina, con su voz pequeña—, mi nombre es Mary —rodé los ojos—. Pues yo creo que tamaño no es igual a potencia —dijo resuelta mi amiga mirándome a los ojos—. Ese es un error que muchas de las mujeres creen, un mito…

—Cierto —agregó Rei—. Muchas veces un pene de gran tamaño no siempre tiene una gran performance sexual. La potencia o capacidad de mantener erecciones firmes y prolongadas, no es un atributo propio de los hombres más dotados.

—La potencia sexual depende de muchos factores —musitó Darien—. En especial, de la capacidad de mantener la excitación en el plano mental. Para ello, es necesaria la atención completa y permanente en la relación y, principalmente, la atención que el hombre pone en la estimulación sexual de las zonas femeninas más erógenas, en especial el clítoris. Dime Mary, ¿estás sola en casa o estás acompañada? —murmuro con voz enronquecida

Empecé a negar con la cabeza pero Mina me dio una sonrisita maligna antes de hablar.

—Tengo a mi amiga Serena frente a mí, se muere por hablar contigo.

—Minako… —articulé sin voz, mientras ella me extendía el teléfono—. ¡Te odio!

—Eso es por pensar en quitarte el esmalte mañana tan pronto me vaya, te conozco Tsukino —dijo Mina. Agradecí que por lo menos tuviese tapada la bocina del celular, tomé el aparato con rabia pensando en cortar la llamada cuando la voz moja bragas de Darien Chiba se escuchó.

—Serena, queremos saber tu opinión —murmuró Darien. Tomé aire fuertemente antes de llevar el aparato y hablar—. Es importante para nosotros, no seas tímida, cuéntanos tus experiencias... ¿si has vivido alguna? — ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?... ¡Capullo!

—Bueno yo…

—Escuchas a menudo el programa —Él y su maldita manía de interrumpirme.

—Mi amiga Mary lo escucha más que yo, no me gusta mucho escuchar sobre este tipo de temas.

—Mmmm, tienes problemas en la cama Serena, puedo recomendarte un Sexólogo amigo mío — ¡lo sabía! ¡Él sabía que era yo!

—No, mis problemas no son de esa índole, pero no estoy llamando para comentar mis problemas, sino para dar una opinión al tema de hoy.

—Soy todo oídos Serena —murmuro burlón.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Mary y Rei un pene ultra largo no es necesario para disfrutar a plenitud su vida sexual. Más bien otros elementos como la calidad de la erección, los movimientos y el juego previo, pueden marcar la diferencia entre un gran amante y un fiasco entre sábanas. Así que yo no alardearía de tener un buen miembro, si no sé cómo usarlo doctor Sex…

Y si media población femenina me odiaba en estos instantes, yo Serena Elizabeth Tsukino estaba diciéndole malo en la cama al hombre con la voz más caliente de todo Nueva York…

La risa de Darien fue abierta, burlona y muy divertida. Mina estaba estupefacta frente a mí y podía ver a Darien Chiba negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, puedo alardear que nunca se han quejado de mi potencia y empuje —murmuró—, pero hay algo en que tienes mucha razón, Serena. Toda la sensibilidad femenina tiene que ver con el clítoris. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, no es un órgano pequeño, sino que se extiende por dentro de los genitales femeninos. Esa es la parte principal que roza el pene cuando es introducido. La naturaleza es sabia: penes cortos y delgados o penes largos y gruesos terminan rozando esta parte sensible sobre la vagina, produciendo la excitación sexual.

Le tendí el teléfono a Mina y ella corto la llamada.

—Eso quiere decir que lo excitante de un pene grande para una mujer podría ser comparable a lo que le puede producir un varón con un determinado color de ojos. No porque sea imprescindible, sino por una cuestión de gusto particular y estímulo psíquico o fantasía que le despierta —expresó Rei.

—Exactamente, para gustos colores Rei, es evidente que en cuestión del tamaño del pene no se ha dicho la última palabra. Cada quien debe explorar y sacar su propia conclusión sobre qué tan acertado es el tamaño y la importancia que este tiene, vamos con más música enseguida volvemos.

Una nueva tanda de música se escuchó justo antes que mi celular empezara a repicar, lo contesté al tercer timbrazo.

— ¿Fuiste tú la que llamaste al programa? —Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, Mina dejó de pintarme las uñas para verme… Cómo demonios tenía mí… Andrew—. Contesta Serena, ¿fuiste tú? —su voz en el otro lado de la línea se escuchaba agitada.

—Lo siento señor, está equivocado —colgué.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Mina tomando mi pie para terminar su obra de arte, como ella la había bautizado—. Parece que hubieses escuchado un fantasma.

—Simplemente era un equivocado —musité, intentando restarle importancia, el teléfono volvió a repicar pero lo ignore

— ¿No vas a contestar? —Fingí mirar la pantalla pero era el mismo número.

—Es el mismo número y el hombre esta ebrio… —Genial estaba empezando a aprender a mentir, la melodía de un nuevo mensaje de texto se escuchó justo cuando Mina terminaba mi dedo pequeño.

—Voy por un par de bocadillos —se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación por lo que aproveche para mirar el texto.

_Sé que eras tú, Serena. Conozco tu voz, el sonido que hace tu respiración cuando estás nerviosa, muero por escuchar el irregular sonido de tus jadeos mientras estoy contigo pero huyes Serena y yo no soy un hombre paciente. ¿A qué juegas Serena? Porque solo me quedan un par de cartuchos y no estoy dispuesto a gastarlos contra una pared. La próxima vez que nos veamos le dirás sí a mi propuesta o dejo de llamarme Darien Endymion Shields Chiba._

—Es Yaten, mi celular se ha quedado sin batería —negué con la cabeza—. He puesto a cargar el cel en tu sala. No importa, ¿verdad? —negué—. ¿Y quién es?

—Es Andrew, Caos quiere verme —mentí.

— ¿Cómo vas con el libro? —preguntó Mina, tendiéndome una taza con helado.

—Mina, es la 1 de la madrugada —dije mirando el helado de vainilla.

—Abrí la nevera y me antojé —respondió mi amiga, sacándome la lengua—. Una vez al año no hace daño.

— ¿Te colocaste la inyección?

—Por supuesto Sere, ahora no me cambies el tema. ¿Cómo vamos con Atada?

—Primer capítulo terminado y la mitad del segundo.

—Muero por leer, Andrew es un maldito con suerte —musitó antes de volver a escuchar la voz de mi perdición.

—Y para terminar este programa, quiero dejarlos con una canción en especial. En este programa no acostumbramos a colocar este tipo de canciones, pero Endymion —giré mis ojos mirando hacia mi equipo, como si pudiera verlo por medio de el—, quiere que Serena escuche esta canción. Espero que hayan disfrutado este programa y Serena, los hombres también se cansan de proponer, no vaya ser después que seas tú la que lo busques a él.

La música empezó a escucharse, conocía la canción…

Mírame,  
en nada me consigo concentrar  
ando despistado todo lo hago mal  
soy un desastre y no sé  
que está pasando.  
Me gustas a rabiar yo te deseo  
me llegas a desesperar.  
Es tan grande lo que siento por ti  
que tenerte no bastará  
que esto que me invita a vivir,  
que me da la ilusión.  
Que será esa fuerza  
que a todos nos une de dos en dos.  
Será la fuerza del corazón.  
Hace que, te abrace  
y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar  
tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar  
tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.  
No puedo dormir robas mi tranquilidad  
alguien ha bordado  
tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad  
de cinturón tus piernas cruzadas  
de mi espalda un reloj.

—Guauu… —dijo Mina—, ese chico debe sentir algo por ella, aunque sea solo deseo, ¿cierto Sere? ¿Sere?

— ¿Me decías? —pregunté tontamente.

—Que el chico que dedicó esa canción y por lo que dijo Dr. Sex, debe sentir algo por la chica, aunque sea deseo, esa chica es una tonta.

—No lo sé Mina—suspiré fuertemente—. Quizás ella no desea estar con él.

—Es una tonta —dijo Mina lamiendo su cuchara—. Creo que debemos ir a dormir, no sé tú pero yo mañana debo ir a la oficina, tenemos que sacar una campaña publicitaria adelante y el departamento está como atrasado —asentí mientras Mina tomaba las tazas y salía de la habitación, me bajé de la cama y la preparé para cuando Mina llegara. Cuando ya estaba aquí, apagamos las luces y abracé fuertemente a mi amiga.

—Gracias por todo Mina —susurré.

—Sabes que siempre estaré para ti Sere, siempre…

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando me llegó un último mensaje.

_La próxima vez que te vea, no huirás y será el fin de este absurdo juego._

.

.

.

Me levanté con energías renovadas gracias a la noche de chicas, con las uñas de las manos y los pies pintadas de rojo sangre que me desagradaba por completo, yo ni siquiera tenía uñas… Mina estaba cambiándose en mi habitación mientras yo preparaba el desayuno: tostadas, huevos con tocino, café, fruta y zumo de naranja, alabado sea Dios que nos dio a las mujeres la capacidad de usar nuestros dos lóbulos cerebrales.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y luego un pequeño gritillo de Mina

—Sere es Yaten le pedí que pasara por mí —gritó Mina, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación—. Por fa amiga, entretenlo unos minutos mientras termino.

Negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, había medio peinado mi cabello, pero aún conservaba el pijama que me había puesto en la noche anterior y estaba descalza.

—Yaten, Mina dice que… —cualquier palabra que hubiese querido decir se quedó dentro de mi boca, cuando un par de carnoso labios chocaron contra los míos… Ohh joder, ¡que benditos buenos días!

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia, mandando la orden a mis manos de toquetear su cabello, había descubierto que eso le gustaba ya que gemía quedito cuando lo hacía. Mis labios respondieron a su beso y ¡Dios!, podía morir ahí y sería la mujer más jodidamente feliz del maldito planeta.

—Sere yo… —me aparté completamente de Darien, cuando vi a Mina frente a mí… su cara era un poema—. Lo siento… yo… Sere —por primera vez en mi vida Minako Aino estaba sin palabras—. ¿Doctor Sex? — miró a Darien cuyas manos aún seguían en mis caderas—. No entiendo qué pasa aquí, pero no puedo quedarme a preguntar, así que me voy. Sere, Yaten está abajo. —Mina salió como alma que lleva el diablo y yo sabía perfectamente que Yaten no estaba abajo.

—Se te está volviendo costumbre besarme, ¿no? —pregunté apartándolo de mí.

—Correspondiste mi beso, así que no te desagrado. Lo que te molestó fue que tu amiga nos viera; si ella no hubiese estado aquí, quizás ya te tendría bajo mi cuerpo.

—Sueñas Chi… —Darien tomó mi mano girándome y dejándome atrapada entre sus brazos y la pared.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos en el mismo festival de siempre, fuerte pasional y audaz. Automáticamente mi cuerpo correspondió según los designios del hombre que me devoraba como si no hubiese un mañana, subió mis piernas a sus caderas clavando su erección en mí—. Maldita sea, te deseo tanto que duele, Serena —embiste—. Dime que sí —murmuró besando mi cuello.

— ¡No! —susurré jalando sus cabellos.

—Esta es la última vez, Serena. Acepta mi propuesta y déjame enseñarte todo lo que debes saber referente al sexo.

—No te daré ese poder —Darien mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja, acercándome mucho más a él, por las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo.

—Estoy aburriéndome de estar como un perro faldero tras tí, no puedes negar lo innegable: sé que me deseas… —jadeó. Su aliento mentolado golpeó mi rostro—, tanto o más de lo que yo te deseo a ti —encajó una vez más su dura erección entre mis caderas.

Jesús, parecía que tuviese una barra de titanio ahí.

—Te deseo, pero no más de lo que tú a mí, eres tú el que está aquí —afirmé besando sus labios, eran adictivos, suaves carnosos, me enloquecían.

—Eres una virgen en pleno siglo XXI, tienes 26 años, cualquier hombre estaría tras de ti, solo que mi paciencia tiene un límite —succionó mi labio inferior.

—Uno que a mí no me importa. —Nuevamente su miembro entre mis caderas. ¡Dios!, sé qué hace mucho no voy a la iglesia, pero no me castigues así.

— ¿Te gusta esto, Serena? —Cada vez sus embistes eran más fuertes—. ¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi dureza en tu centro?, ¿puedes imaginar lo bien que nos vamos a sentir cuando encajemos?

— ¡Oh por Dios! —casi chillé cuando sentí que iba a explotar.

—Dios no tiene nada que hacer aquí, Serena, solo tú y yo. Di que sí maldita sea, acepta de una jodida vez.

—No quiero —iba a lloriquear, el placer era tan intenso que si volvía a embestirme iba a venirme.

— ¿Te gusta? —Un empellón más fiero y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no gemir—. Tu corazón se acelera, la sangre se contrae, sientes que vas a morir, vas a correrte como la última vez y te gusta. ¡Por todos los cielos, te gusta!

—Sí maldita sea, ¡me gusta maldito bastardo! —musité halando sus cabellos.

—Entonces nena, por qué no dejamos este tonto juego en que tú quieres ser el gato y aceptas mi propuesta a cambio de tu maldito libro, para poder devorarte como de verdad deseo —no podía hablar—. ¡Contesta, Serena!

—Con mis condiciones —murmuré aturdida por la increíble fricción que el bastardo me daba.

Él me dio su sonrisa marca de la casa antes de acercarse a besarme, cómo zafé mi mano de su amarre, ¿quién diablos sabe? Pero antes que nuestros labios pudieran acercarse lo parte de mí. Tener esa barra calentona a pocos centímetros de mi pequeña nena no era sano… no señor.

—Mañana, en la cafetería que nos vimos —dije.

—En mi casa a las 7 —replicó suavemente.

—No en la noche, no en tu casa —dije con la respiración agitada, su aroma embotaba mis sentidos, ahora entendía al pobre Superman cuando estaba cerca de la kriptonita... Darien Chiba me debilitaba y aun así debía mantenerme firme.

—Tengo el día ocupado Serena, ya he venido muchas veces a tu casa, estamos solos y hasta ahora no te he follado como deseo, así que no lo haré si nos reunimos en mi casa, a no ser que saltes sobre mí.

—Debe haber otro lugar —traté de despegarme de la pared pero él me retuvo ahí.

—Puedes ir a mi oficina, tengo consulta hasta las 4 de la tarde —musitó con sus ojos pegados a mis labios, sus dedos tocaron mi rostro y su libidinosa lengua remojó sus labios—. No te muerdas la mejilla. —Ni me había dado cuenta que lo hacía—. Nos vemos mañana en mi oficina, está en la torre de "Otra Oportunidad", piso 6 —asentí sin poder hablar, su toque enviaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo—. Te espero a las 5 serena. No me hagas esperarte o vendré por ti. —Sus dedos dejaron mi mejilla para acariciar mis labios—. Ya has aceptado mi propuesta, Serena —sin decir más se alejó de mí y se fue dejándome el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con la respiración acelerada.

¡Qué demonios acababa de aceptar! Peiné mis cabellos dejando que mi cuerpo se resbalase por la pared.

Me había rendido, eso había pasado. Tal cual como había condenado a Danielle, me había condenado a estar con Darien Chiba.

Excelente Sere, si algo aprendimos de Kenji es a nunca echarnos para atrás, es sexo... Simplemente eso, no voy a morirme virgen y no estoy dispuesta a que nadie me rompa el corazón, así que es simple: hay que limitarse al sexo y a aprender como disfrutar. ¡Es todo, puedo con ello!

La llamada de Mina no se hizo esperar, cuando contesté solo musitó "Almuerzo, no puedes negarte. Doctor sex". Y aquí estaba yo, preparándome para la tortura.

Llegué al McDonald's —sí, a McDonald's. Sabía que Mina se contendría ahí— y tan pronto Chibi terminó su cajita feliz, se fue directo a los juegos y empezó mi tortura.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —murmuró cuadrando el rostro.

—Mina…

—Que Mina ni que mierdas, Serena. Somos amigas desde que teníamos acné, así que dímelo, ¡desde cuando follas con el Doctor Sex!

—Mina, estamos en un lugar infantil —ella me dio esa mirada de me importa una mierda—. No he follado con él Mina —peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás.

—Serena no me mientas, ese hombre prendía de tí como si fueses la última mujer en su vida.

—Mina,

—Sere… esto no es por cotillear, soy tu amiga. Ese hombre es el más ardiente de la ciudad, él tiene mujeres con solo un chasquear de dedos y Taiki ya te destrozó lo suficiente.

—Me he resistido lo más que he podido y sé lo que hizo Taiki, Mina. No le he contado esto a nadie pero sabes que las escenas de cama no son mi fuerte, Andrew pensó que si alguien me ayudaba…

—Stop!, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que Doctor Sex estuviese haciéndote el amor con ropa esta mañana?

—Podrías dejar de decirle Doctor Sex, Darien es el amigo de Andrew—comenté.

—Ok, eso lo entiendo, Sere. Una cosa es que él quiera explicarte algo de teoría y otra que él quiera… tú sabes, practicar la teoría.

—Es que ese es el meollo del asunto Mina, Darien quiere practicar la teoría.

La cuchara con helado quedó a medio camino de la boca de Mina, eran ideas mías o Mina estaba comiendo mucho helado.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Mina, haciendo que muchas madres la volteasen a ver.

—Sip, muy mierda…

—Porqué nunca me pasan estas cosas a mí, aprender sexo con el hombre más follable de la faz de la tierra, luego de Leonardo Di Caprio claro está.

— ¡Mina! —le grité—, te recuerdo que esa es tu hija —señalé a Chibi que bajaba de la resbaladera— y estás casada.

—Lo sé y amo a Yaten, pero se vale soñar, muñeca —dijo mi amiga entre risas—. Entonces, ¿aprenderás sobre sexo con el mejor maestro?

—No he dicho sí, o al menos no había hecho eso, hasta esta mañana.

—Guauu…, Sere. No voy a decirte nada, solo espero que sepas diferenciar entre sexo y amor. Doctor Sex o Darien es un hombre al que los compromisos no le van, se le ve a leguas. Él es un hombre de solo folladas y, no quiero ver tu corazón partido, ¿vale amiga?

— ¿Crees que no lo sé, Mina? —dije en voz baja—. Es solo que él despierta tantas cosas en mí.

—En ti, en mí y en media población femenina, Serena. Así que protege tu corazón hagas lo que hagas mantén presente que es solo sexo.

Después de eso, Chibi llegó a nosotros diciendo que quería irse. Nos despedimos y conduje a casa.

Al llegar, me coloqué una sudadera cómoda y traté de no pensar en Darien Chiba, abrí mi laptop y me dispuse a continuar con "Atada a ti".

No había avanzado mucho, luego de unas horas el Facebook me había entretenido bastante, mi celular sonó en melodía de mensaje.

_Mañana, tú y yo. Has tomado una excelente decisión, nena. Te deseo como un maldito maniático. _

_DEC._

Tomé mi laptop y lo llevé hasta mi cama, dejándolo caer sobre esta con frustración. Me tiré sobre la misma y suspiré fuertemente, recordando sus besos, la manera en cómo sus pantalones quedaban estrechos e, inconscientemente, acaricié mis labios con mis manos, aún los podía sentirlos quemándose por el beso compartido, el cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo y mis bragas completamente empapadas... Miré el computador, justamente el párrafo que escribía antes de que Darien me texteara.

"…_Se había metido a la cueva del lobo, había aceptado los designios de Caleb, y en ese momento la excitación y el temor ante la locura que acababa de cometer, taladraba su cuerpo... Estaba perdida"._

—Estamos perdidas, Danielle... —murmuré cerrando los ojos. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

.

.

.

La luz del sol me despertó la mañana siguiente, no había dormido mucho. Mi cabeza era un sinfín de preguntas y todas sin respuesta. Si de algo estaba completamente segura, era que si no cumplía la cita con Darien, él era capaz de venir por mí. Me levanté con el cuerpo pesándome una tonelada. Cómo llegué al baño, no lo sabía. El agua tibia parecía desgarrotar mis músculos y aclarar mi cabeza; cuando salí de la ducha me miré en el espejo, mis ojeras bastante pronunciadas por el mal dormir de casi una semana, tomé el peine deslizándolo por mi cabello suavemente. Eran más de las once de la mañana, cuando una idea cruzó por mi cabeza: cuando terminara "Atada a ti", no solamente sabría sobre sexo, tendría algo más...

.

.

.

Llegué al edificio de "Otra Oportunidad" y me registré en recepción. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y unas botas marrones, una camisa suelta y una chaqueta de diseñador. Tomé el elevador y oprimí el botón seis, cuando salí de la caja metálica, me sorprendí al entrar a un largo pasillo cuya pared frontal era completamente de vidrio; unas puertas del mismo material me separaban de la oficina de Chiba. Al entrar, pude notar que era bastante clara pero igual de sombría a su departamento real; las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco hueso y decoradas con cuadros abstractos, había un sofá en "L" de color negro tapizado en cuero y el suelo estaba decorado con una fina alfombra de color blanco. Pobre el que trajera los zapatos sucios.

Una chica estaba detrás de un mostrador de vidrio, me acerqué a ella y ella me hizo un ademan con la mano, mientras contestaba el teléfono.

—Consultorio del Doctor Shields —tarareé Skyfall en mi mente—. Para el día de hoy es imposible que lo atienda, el doctor tiene un compromiso. ¿Le parece bien mañana a las 11 am? —apreté a mí la carpeta que llevaba—. Está bien señora Scott, nos vemos mañana —colgó y se giró hacía mi con una sonrisa—. ¿En qué le puedo colaborar?

—Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo una cita con el Doctor Shields.

—El doctor se encuentra con una pareja ahora, si puede sentarse y esperarlo —asentí, caminando hacia el precioso sofá—. ¿Desea tomar té, café, agua? —negué mientras tomaba una de las revistas de la mesita del centro... Cosmopolitan, por qué no me sorprendía.

Llevaba leído dos veces el horóscopo, no es que creyera en estas cosas, pero era eso o leer sobre defunción eréctil. Estaba entretenida leyendo los 10 tips para follar, cuando una pareja bastante conocida salió de la única puerta visible del lujoso consultorio.

—Señores Evans, su próxima cita es para dentro de una semana. Les recuerdo realizar los ejercicios que le ha enviado el Doctor Chiba. —Así que cara de culo y una de las urracas tenían problemas de matrimonio. Me cubrí lo mejor que pude con la revista, hasta que ellos abandonaron las puertas de vidrio y se quedaron esperando el ascensor.

—Señorita Tsukino, puede seguir el doctor la espera —caminé hacia la puerta y giré la perilla con el corazón latiendo furiosamente. Mis manos estaban como si me las acabara de mojar; abrí la puerta y pude verlo. Estaba recostado en el sillón, moviendo su silla de un lado para otro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz. Su oficina era tan impersonal como el mismo consultorio; paredes blancas dos sofás de loquero en uno de los laterales y una silla en medio de ambos; varios diplomas decoraban una de las paredes; el escritorio de roble en color marrón y dos sillas frente a él. De espaldas a Darien podía apreciase las congestionadas calles de Manhattan.

—Dame un segundo Serena —murmuró él sin abrir los ojos. Seguí detallando la oficina de Darien, ni una sola fotografía, todo era frialdad—. Sabía que vendrías —abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada en mí. Sus ojos parecían desnudarme pero había algo en él… sus ojeras se veían aún más pronunciadas que en la noche anterior y parecía cansado, aun así, tenía esa sonrisa que me hacía desvariar.

— ¿Te olvidarías de lo que dije anoche si no hubiese venido? —pregunté sin dejar de mirarlo. Darien se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Porqué preguntas algo que ya sabes, Serena.

—Sere, me llamo Sere. Quizás porque tenía la esperanza que te hubieses olvidado que existía.

—No Sere, no puedo olvidarme que existes —sus manos agarraron mi cintura dejándome pegada a él. Suspiré inhalando su costosa loción y tratando de mantenerme en una pieza—. No sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa cuando estás cerca.

—Esa ya me la dijiste, te pones duro como una roca y…

—Sip, pero… Olvídalo, lo importante es que aceptaste mi propuesta y me muero por tenerte bajo mi cuerpo, o sobre el — ¡Diablos! Podía sentir la humedad entre mis piernas, Darien bajó su rostro humedeciendo sus labios, listo para besarme.

Podía ver el semáforo en mi cabeza, pasaba de verde a amarillo y de amarillo a rojo con unas letras legras que decían: ¡detenlo!

—Darien —me escabullí entre sus manos, alejándome de él y su maldito y exquisito aroma—, te dije que tenía condiciones.

Darien peinó sus cabellos con una mano y por Cristo si eso no fue sexy.

—Lo recuerdo.

Le tendí la carpeta mientras lo veía sentarse en una esquina de su escritorio, abrió la carpeta y sacó los documentos.

—Esto es un contrato —Darien enarcó una ceja mirando los papeles. —No me digas eres una Dominatrix y yo seré tu esclavo —se burló—. ¿Usarás tus látigos en mí? —siguió burlándose.

—Puedes burlarte lo que quieras, es un contrato de confidencialidad —dije tajante pero él seguía con su sonrisita burlona—. Ok, esto es un estúpido error. Me iré —bufé tomando mi cartera.

—Espera, espera me pondré serio. ¿Puedes resumirme esto? —dijo mirando los papeles.

—Ya te dije, es un contrato de confidencialidad. Tú no dirás nada acerca de tu ayuda para con este libro, no exiges regalías ni te metes con Negaverso Editores. Nadie sabrá que me estás ayudando y a cambio, yo hago lo que tú quieras.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros, sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y lo firmó en la parte que correspondía.

— ¡Espera! —grité—. Tienes que leerlo primero, que no te enseñaron de pequeño que todo hay que leerlo, hay unas cláusulas allí, no iba a salirte tan fácil —dije. Darien alzó su mirada verde hacia mí.

—Ya te dije que me da flojera leer este testamento, dime algunas de esas cláusulas. Tú bien debes saber cuáles son.

—Es mejor que las leas…

—Serena, no voy a leerlas. Lo único que me importa es que serás mía cómo, cuándo y dónde quiera —terminó con voz cancina.

—Debes leerlas —exigí.

—Está bien, hagamos algo. No tengo intensiones de leer esto —acarició su sien mientras dejaba el contrato en su escritorio—, así que tienes dos opciones o me dice tú algunas de las cláusulas o simplemente rompo tu contrato. Finalmente, ya aceptaste y creo que tienes palabra, ¿no Tsukino?

Inspiré fuertemente, aún podía echarme para atrás y pasar por cobarde… Solo que yo no era una cobarde, había redactado este documento en la mañana y como Mina misma había dicho, esto era solo sexo.

—Está bien, tú ganas. —Su sonrisa moja bragas apareció por un costado de su rostro, peino sus cabellos y se apoyó en el espaldar de su silla.

—Cláusula primera, Monogamia: con su rúbrica en este documento, usted acepta abstenerse a tener una pareja distinta a la contraparte de este documento.

— Hecho —dijo interrumpiéndome y tan fresco como si me hablase del clima.

—O sea, así no hay trabas ni nada Darien —refuté inmediatamente.

—Te voy a tener a ti, no soy de los que andan con muchas a la vez, así que eso no es una cláusula para mí. Mientras estés en mi cama, serás la única. ¿Algo más? —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—No me creerás tan tonta como para colocar una sola cláusula, Darien.

—Entonces, te escucho —apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, cambiando su postura.

—Cláusula segunda, Sadismo: —Darien enarcó una de sus cejas—. No me va lo sado, ni las orgías, no me gustan, así que si tienes algo depravado en tu mente, vete olvidando de ello.

—No voy a enseñarte el jodido misionero Serena, para eso puedes buscar un video porno —murmuró con frustración.

—Le temo al dolor, señor Chiba. Así que no a lo sado —sentencié.

—Pero podremos usar juguetitos, ¿no? Tú sabes vibradores, dilatadores, pinzas para pezones —joder mi cara debía ser un jodido poema—. El que se aburre en la cama, es porque quiere Serena y te aseguro que conmigo, no te aburrirás te daré tanto placer que…

—Cláusula tercera —lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando—, Tiempo: —él me miró sin entender—. Esto no es para siempre, Darien. Por lo tanto, tienes dos meses para disponer de mí y enseñarme todo acerca de sexualidad, tanto teoría como… —respiré sonoramente— práctica.

—Tres —refuto él—, tres meses es todo lo que necesito y tengo. — ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! Mátenme, estoy loca. Tres meses compartiendo la cama con ese hombre—. Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir y una vez que pase ese tiempo, no me volverás a ver en tu vida, simplemente ya no estaré aquí.

— ¿Viajas? —mi voz salió ¿decepcionada?

—Sí, podemos decir que voy a viajar. —Al menos él tampoco quería enrollarse.

—Como quieras, me da igual siempre que en esos tres meses tú cumplas. —"Mentirosa", gritaba en mi interior.

—Cláusula cuatro, Relación.

—No soy de relaciones Serena —dijo el refutando.

—Genial, yo tampoco. No seré ni tu amiguita ni tu noviecita, no sirvo de florero ni de adorno.

—Mmm, nos verán juntos a menos que quieras que diga que somos amigos que follan. Está bien, tu eres mi aprendiz y yo tu maestro.

— No te llamare amo, ni señor ni ninguna mierda de esas, somos iguales y esa, es la cláusula cinco Igualdad.

—Me gusta esa cláusula, siempre he pensado que tanto el hombre como la mujer, son iguales cuando están en una cama además, me gusta que mis mujeres también participen en el momento de intimidad.

—No soy tu mujer.

—Voy a follarte de todas las maneras posibles, cariño. Serás mi mujer, quieras o no y eso no está en discusión. —Su semblante era serio y él tenía algo de razón, así que lo dejé pasar.

—Cláusula seis: Me visto con lo que me da la gana —Darien dejo escapar una risilla—. No cambiaré mi forma de vestir por el siempre hecho que tú y yo… Que tú y yo follemos.

—Me gustas a lo amachorrada, aunque eso no quite que te veas jodidamente sexy en vestidos además, esos son más prácticos a la hora de un rapidito — hizo un ademan con su mano—. Me gusta la espera, hace más excitante el momento, así que puedes vestirte como te joda la gana.

— Cláusula Siete: No compartiremos residencia. Me quedaré en mi casa y tú en la tuya, no somos una pareja.

—Estaremos casi 90 días juntos, así que esa cláusula es inválida. Por otra parte, te recuerdo que el acuerdo era mis conocimientos y mi cuerpo como práctica a cambio de tu disposición hacia mí.

—Tengo una hermana a quien cuidar, no puedo…

—Tú hermana está un internado. De Lunes a Viernes, dormirás en mi casa y los fines de semana estarás en la tuya, que son los días que tú hermana está contigo.

—Darien, no voy a discutir eso con…

—Y yo no pienso cambiar de parecer, Serena. Te necesito a mí disposición, sabes qué significa eso —crucé mis brazos mirándolo fijamente—, que si quiero que duermas desnuda lo harás, si quiero despertarte a media noche para follarte lo haré…

Peiné mi cabello con mis manos.

—Cláusula Octava: Sumisión —Serena sonrió—. Quita tu estúpida sonrisa esto es un contrato de muto acuerdo. No soy una sumisa, yo también debo querer estar contigo.

—Estarás tan satisfecha que nunca me negarás tu cuerpo, el placer te absorberá a tal punto, que ni siquiera recordarás tu nombre.

—Tienes el ego muy alto, Chiba —murmuré en voz baja.

—Y te aseguro que se me subirá aún más, cuando sea mi nombre el que se escape de tus labios mientras te hago el amor. —Pude sentir como mi cara se enrojecía ¡maldito hombre, maldito!—. ¿Eso es todo Serena?

—Cláusula Novena: Lugar para intimar —Darien centro sus ojos en mí—. No quiero que sea en el edificio en donde vive Andrew, en tu motel personal.

—Conoces mi departamento, de hecho eres la primera mujer aparte de Kakyu, Rei y Luna que lo conocen, así que nuestros encuentros serán allí o en tu casa. ¿Eso es todo?

—Prefiero tu casa, Cláusula décima: Confidencialidad. Nadie debe saber acerca de este contrato o tu propuesta.

—Entendido, Serena.

—Hay otras cosas pero estas son las más importantes.

—Ok, lo leeré después. —Lo vi firmar la línea punteada antes de devolverme los papeles—. Ahora, ha llegado el momento.

—Me follaras… ¿Aquí? —los sofás se veían cómodos pero joder, era mi primera vez. Una risa suave escapo de su interior, se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia mí, sujetando nuevamente mis caderas con sus manos.

—Sé que parezco un cabrón —esta vez fue mi turno de enarcar una ceja—, en efecto lo soy, pero eres virgen Serena. Tenemos 89 días para follar, porque la primera vez que te tenga bajo mi cuerpo, yo te hare el amor.

Y sin más que decir, me besó…

Corro a esconderme jajajaj, empezó lo bueno no?, esta vez seré breve ando sin inter chicas lo que es muy triste para mí, sin embargo aquí está haré todo lo posible por traerles caps. La próxima semana ya que es cuando se viene lo bueno de mi pequeño problema familiar, gracias a todas por leer, a Jo por ser un cohete gracias mi preciosa y a leslie que con poquito tiempo se ha convertido en mia miga y mano izquierda sin importar lo que se dice de mi... Gracias Mu

Bzos

Aryam


	8. Porque seras mia Outtake D Pov

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Naoko T

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

.  
**NA: ¡LEER IMPORTANTE!**

Solo las valientes se quedaran junto a mí luego de este cap, por favor lean la nota de autor al final del cap.

_Me gustas a rabiar yo te deseo  
me llegas a desesperar  
Es tan grande lo que siento por ti  
que tenerte no bastará…_

_**La fuerza del corazón.**_

_**Alejandro Sanz**_

OUTTAKE

DPOV: **Porque serás Mía.**

No me quejaba de mi vida, aunque no había sido un jardín de rosas, pero ¿qué vida lo es? Mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenía nueve años, Mi madre me había dado un dulce beso en la frente y mi padre me había revuelto el cabello prometiéndome que jugaríamos beisbol al día siguiente. Promesa que no pudo cumplir cuando el respetado club en donde iban a reunirse con varios amigos, explotó por los aires.

Cruel… Sí, quizás un poco. Aunque bastante realista y cínico, la vida me había hecho así y era feliz siéndolo.

Nada me lastimaba, nada me tocaba. Yo era un feliz hombre de hierro, sin sentimientos más que por los seres que se habían convertido en mis padres y mi familia.

Afortunadamente, alguien en el cielo había dado un buen voto por mí, ya que Artemis mi padrino y su esposa Luna, no habían ido a la dichosa fiesta porque la hija de mi padrino se había puesto enferma… Artemis tenía una hija producto de su primer matrimonio y estaba casado con Luna Moon que, desafortunadamente, no podía tener hijos.

Mi vida de ahí en adelante, había sido un ir y venir. Una lucha constante en tribunales por parte de Artemis pidiendo mi custodia ya que, al no tener un familiar directo —mi padre era hijo único y sus padres ya habían muerto; mi madre, solo tenía a la suya, una mujer mayor que no quería hacerse cargo de un niño como yo—. Lo único bueno en todo este embrollo, fue la compañía que conseguí con Seiya cuando estuvimos en el orfanato.

Seiya, alias estrellita —le gustaba mucho esa canción —. Cuando fallecieron mis padres, lo conocí en el lugar de acogida que me llevaron, mientras Artemis demostraba que él podía quedarse conmigo. Cuando llegué al lugar, pude notar en una esquina había un chico llorando. me acerque a él y revolví su cabello como papá lo hacía conmigo, él me miró y, pude ver la inquietud en sus profundos ojos, como si buscara algo.

Me empujo y lo empuje, ya no me simpatizaba. Luego se acerco a mi y me dijo que sus papás estaban en la tierra prometida de yo no sé quién. Cuando Artemis entró a hablar conmigo, le dije que quería que adoptáramos a estrellita, Arte lo dudó pero solo bastó que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Luna para que ella lo convenciera, así que él lo hizo y desde ahí, el estrellita se convirtió en mi hermano.

Unos meses después, Artemis nos llevó a la casa Chiba. Rei nos miró feo y ambos le sacamos la lengua —a los ocho o nueve años, era lo único que podíamos hacer—. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, pero yo tenía un aliado: Seiya. Rei era una pesada, no quería a Luna y tampoco a nosotros, así que vivía haciéndonos travesuras o a Luna, pero nunca dejábamos que la lastimara. Éramos súper héroes Batman y Robin.

Cuando cumplimos la edad suficiente para elegir carrera, ambos escogimos ramos médicos, primero que todo por Artemis y, en segundo lugar, por la fundación. Así que Rei, Seiya y yo tuvimos todo el amor de madre que ella podía darnos. A pesar que con Rei era difícil, mi llegada y la de Seiya fue positiva para ellas dos, ya que con el tiempo Rei se nos unió. Rei, Seiya y yo entramos a la facultad de medicina en Harvard. El primer semestre fue un desastre, esto no era lo mío, definitivamente. Por lo mismo, decidí cambiar de área y me fui por la Psicología. Me gustaba escuchar a la gente, como lo había hecho con Seiya. Rei terminó estudiando periodismo, Seiya fue el único que terminó la carrera como tal y se especializó en pediatría.

Y yo… Yo me dediqué a viajar, a investigar. Europa, Arabia y por último, la India… Siempre había sido muy curioso en cuanto al sexo. Cuando tenía catorce años había visto mi primera película porno junto con Seiya y, a los catorce y medio, ya me habían dado mi primera mamada. Mimet era buena, la hija de la cocinera de Luna, tenía dieciséis; era rubia muy, muy linda. Estábamos jugando a las escondidas y nos escondimos juntos en el baño, lo demás fue muy rápido y muy… placentero.

Los juegos se fueron poniendo cada vez más candentes, éramos unos verdaderos genios a la hora de crear.

Vampiros vrs. Humanos… En donde yo era el vampiro y debía robarme un humano para succionarle la vida y hacerme inmortal. La víctima siempre era Mimet, siempre le succionaba la vida en una parte que de verdad me encantaba chupar. Aprendí que los pechos de las mujeres eran buenos, pero meterse entre sus piernas era el jodido paraíso.

De ese juego se ramificaron más: Aliens v/s Humanos; Lobos v/s Humanos, etc. pero siempre con una misma víctima… Aunque a veces, Seiya se dejaba atrapar o peor era cuando quería ser el vampiro entonces, yo me dejaba atrapar lo mataba y era el vampiro Rey.

Los juegos estuvieron bien, hasta los quince… el día de mi cumpleaños. Mimet me mando a buscar con Seiya, en su habitación supe lo que era llegar al infierno o ¿al cielo? Sentir como su cuerpo apretaba mi miembro era jodidamente gratificante, fue entonces cuando yo quise que eso pasara muchas veces… quería saber todo, por qué sentíamos que íbamos a explotar y quería ser el mejor haciéndolo.

En Arabia aprendí los lugares en donde tocar, de la mano de Karmesite. Me enseñó puntos que hacían que cualquier mujer se derritiera en tus manos. Kar era la mejor, la más hermosa y espectacular de un bello Harem, de ahí uno de mis lemas: _La vida es como el punto G, aprende donde tocar y tendrás a las mujeres a tus pies._

Y yo amaba tener muchas mujeres a mis pies.

En Alemania, Beryl me enseñó el significado de practicar y no explicar. De su mano conocí la mayor de las perversiones, dominación/sumisión. Interesantes ambas pero no llamativas para mí, me gustaba tocar y que me tocaran, me gustaba sentir y que me sintieran. Amaba que las mujeres tuviesen incentivo, que fueran unas completas perras a la hora de intimar, el sexo vainilla no iba conmigo me gustaba derrochar pasión y lujuria, deseo frenético de fundirme en un solo, era pasional y veloz por eso Indonesia fue mi muro.

Indonesia y una mujer, Neherenia A. Esa mujer, fue mi maestra. Podía pasar horas dejando que un hombre la penetrara sin correrse, el placer tan intenso que se disfrutaba en el momento, tres veces más que en un primer orgasmo. Con ella aprendí como hacerlo duradero y satisfactorio, aprendí que el cuerpo es dominado por la mente y el poder de la mente, es jodidamente poderoso a la hora de practicar.

Sexo por montones, teorías, experiencias, tabúes, conocimiento, creencias, mitos, miles de historias y yo las absorbí todas, las conocí y las practiqué. La sexología me ayudó a conocer mi cuerpo, a poder dar todo de mí en cuanto al sexo, pero fueron esas tres mujeres las que me enseñaron a ser todo lo que sé y lo que soy.

Enseñanzas, la vida está llena de ellas… Es un deber compartir los conocimientos y más cuando son tan placenteros, como sentir el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer retozando junto el tuyo, porque yo sé de sexo y de perversiones. Era un hombre y mi cuerpo, solo se sentía plenamente satisfecho si estaba con una mujer… No me iban los hombres, no era homofóbico pero sinceramente, me producía algo de repulsión.

Había demasiadas mujeres en este mundo como para practicar hasta ser el mejor.

Regresé a casa con mi familia y empecé a hacer lo que más me gustaba: hablar de sexo y follar…

.

.

.

Maldije por lo bajo sin querer abrir los ojos, anoche me había excedido, la cabeza me palpitaba furiosamente, y eso que no había bebido ni una puñetera gota de alcohol, el sol empezaba a salir así que era mejor salir de la cama de una jodida vez.

Salí de la cama y me estiré todo lo que pude sin importar mi desnudez, no es como si alguien fuese a verme, corrí la cortina mirando al Central Park. Amaba mi buena y jodida vida, masajeé mi sien, bostezando perezosamente antes de girarme y detallar el cuerpo desnudo que aún estaba en mi cama... Kalaberite había sido una maldita tigresa, miré mi hombro y las marcas de sus uñas estaban ahí.

Caminé hacía el baño buscando en mi botiquín los analgésicos, hacía varias semanas que estaba sufriendo de dolores de cabeza. Al principio eran esporádicos, pero de unos días para acá, estaban siendo bastante seguidos; afortunadamente, hoy me entregarían los resultados de la resonancia que Artemis me había mandado a hacer cuando fui con él. Tomé los dos comprimidos y un poco de agua de la llave, abrí la ducha de hidromasajes y dejé que el agua se llevara todo rastro de sueño, me coloqué la ropa de deporte intentado ignorar el taladrante dolor de cabeza y salí a la habitación. Kalaberite seguía plácidamente dormida, era hora de levantarla, por lo que me agache en la cama.

—Kalaberite preciosa —ella se removió incomoda pero no despertó—. Son las seis de la mañana, nena —era consciente que habíamos pasado casi toda la noche despiertos y luego de los cuatro orgasmos que le había proporcionado, ella debía estar destrozada—. Levántate ya Kalaberite y vete antes que vuelva, ya sabes cómo son las cosas conmigo —murmuré. Ella levantó su cabeza y yo peine sus cabellos dejándole la cara despejada.

— ¿Te veré otra vez? —preguntó adormilada.

—Yo te llamo preciosa —besé su frente, porque ni de riesgo iba besar su boca. Me levanté de la cama, tomando el IPod y asegurándolo a mi brazo antes de encaminarme hacia Central Park.

Luego de un par de trotes y estiramiento tuve que volver a casa. Si la cabeza me dolía cuando salí del edificio, ahora simplemente estaba matándome, era como tener un jodido taladro en haciéndome agujeros en el cráneo. Saludé a Kelvin, caminé hacia el elevador justo cuando las puertas se cerraban.

Luna siempre dijo que era de movimientos rápidos y esa, es la única explicación que encontré al ver cómo mi pie aguantaba las puertas metálicas. Una chica estaba ahí, la había visto varias veces, era linda. Sí, esa era la palabra, linda. No espectacular, no hermosa... linda.

—Buenos días —murmuró. Me giré sobre mi hombro y le di una de mis sonrisas patentadas; sin poder hilvanar una palabra exacta. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y que Kalaberite no estuviese ahí.

La sentí murmurar algo bajo su aliento, pero la verdad, no me importó. Cuando se bajó del ascensor respiré fuertemente, agarrándome la cabeza con ambas manos y golpeándome contra una de las puertas.

¡Detengan el maldito mundo que quiero bajarme!

Entré a mi departamento y casi corrí a mi habitación, me dejé caer sobre la cama tendida. Todo estaba en silencio, así que Kalaberite ya no estaba. Coloqué una almohada en mi cabeza y grité... Grité fuertemente, mientras con la mano hacía presión en mi sien, cayendo en un ligero sueño.

Desperté alrededor de una hora después, sentía como si tuviera un yunque sobre la cabeza, pero no me dolía; solo era la pesadez que queda después de un gran dolor. Me di una ducha rápida y me coloqué uno de mis trajes de tres piezas, el matrimonio Evans tenía cita a las 10:00 de la mañana y eran casi las 9:30. Salí del departamento, el elevador tardó horrores en subir; me coloqué mis gafas oscuras y el elevador se detuvo en el sexto piso. La chica de horas atrás estaba frente de mí cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Por varios minutos nuestras miradas se unieron. A pesar de mis gafas, pude observar que tenía buenos pechos, excelentes curvas pero un ácido gusto por el buen vestir.

— ¿Piensas abordar o vas a quedarte mirándome todo el día? —dije mostrándole mi sonrisa más sexy, la vi arquear una de sus cejas y luego entró a la cabina; acomodando sus auriculares e ignorándome completamente. La detallé bien, parecía una adolecente por su forma de vestir pero estaba seguro que rondaba entre los 24 a 26 años. Tenía buen cuerpo, relleno en los lugares justos; el cabello rubio le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda y, al parecer, era fanática de los perdedores de los Lakers. Nada como los Bulls. La vi detallarme por el espejo lateral pero fingí que no me importaba, su cara tampoco estaba mal, labios carnosos y ojos aparentemente inocentes. Era de las que me gustaban más, esas que no parecen quebrar un plato son las que más ardientes en la cama. Son igual que el dicho: _"Una dama en la mesa y una zorra en la cama"._ En recepción, ella salió del elevador sin embargo, no pude dejar de observarla mientras las puertas se cerraban, viendo como sus piernas se movían, imaginando esas mismas piernas enredadas en mi cintura... Era un maldito pervertido.

Negué con la cabeza y llegué a mi auto, tenía tres sesiones y un almuerzo en casa de Seiya. Por la tarde atendería dos pacientes más antes de verme con Artemis para que me diera los resultados de mis últimos exámenes.

Follar era placentero, pero ayudar a una pareja en crisis con mis conocimientos, era gratificante.

Y eso era lo que hacía: rescatar matrimonios, orientar personas. Era una de las ramificaciones de "_Otra Oportunidad"_, la fundación que mi padre y Artemis habían creado cuando yo aún no existía. Lo que empezó como una mera investigación, hoy era una organización con más de 1800 empleados.

El edificio, era una torre de veinte pisos que constaba de un hospital, un centro de ayuda para todo lo relacionado con la inseminación artificial, un centro de servicios neurológicos, un banco de esperma y ovulación, diez consultorios particulares; tres de ellos eran de mis familiares y las oficinas administrativas.

Durante la mañana, estuve atendiendo a los Evans. Eran una pareja relativamente joven que estaban en mi consulta por una infidelidad. Después de hablar con Dayana Thomas y con el matrimonio Stevenson, salí de oficina diciéndole a Molly que tomara todos mis recados y cancelara las citas con los matrimonios Richarson y Thompson, la cabeza seguía dándome pequeños pálpitos pero no era tan fuerte como esta mañana. No fuerte pero sí jodidamente incómodo. Dejé la oficina, aflojé y me fui a ver a Seiya.

Cuando llegué a casa, Seiya no estaba. Había llamado a Hotaru informándole que tenía una cirugía de último momento, algo relacionado con apendicitis...

Luego del almuerzo, Hotaru y yo pasamos a la sala para charlar, había estado ignorando la pequeña punzada en mi cabeza, tendría que decirle a Artemis que me recetara algo mucho más fuerte, sentía a Hotaru mover cosas en la cocina. Cerré los ojos y me recosté en el sofá, pasando mi mano por el rostro di un sonoro suspiro antes de sentir la punta roma del florete.

— ¿Que no estás muy cansado como para joder a tu hermano, Seiya? —murmuré muy despacio.

—Ve a dormir a tu casa gigante —sentenció él, presionando más el florete.

—Deja de joder, estrellita. —La risa estridente de mi hermano me hizo abrir los ojos, tenía el pantalón de vestir pero se había quitado la camisa y la corbata, quedando en una franelilla. Me pregunté internamente si me había quedado dormido—. Joder, como médico, ¿no sabes que los esteroides anabólicos son malos? —enarqué una ceja.

— ¿Esteroides?, ya quisieras debilucho. Winnie y Pooh son reales… puro musculo —intentó dar un par de besos a sus bíceps y yo le arrojé un cojín.

— ¿Tan buena fue la juerga de anoche que te quedas dormido en mi sala? —musitó mi hermano, dejando el florete en el sofá de enfrente—. ¿Quién fue esta vez?, ¿Ojo de Pez?, ¿Berjerite? …¿Kalaberite?

No pude evitar la sonrisa lobuna que iluminó toda mi cara.

—Fue Kalaberite, ¿verdad que sí cabrón? —Seiya rió—. Jodido suertudo —murmuró en voz baja—, con razón te quedaste dormido en mi sala.

— ¿Me quedé dormido? —dije incrédulo, apenas si había cerrado los ojos

—Casi media hora, me diste tiempo para ponerme cómodo y comer, Hotaru salió a buscar a Dar al veterinario. —Dar… casi lo mato cuando supe que le colocaron así al chihuahua de Hotaru—. Pensé que tenías consulta.

—Cancelé, quería estar contigo un rato.

—Me extrañas, baby—se burló—. No me digas que Andrew no es buen sustituto.

—Ese infeliz apenas consigue presa me deja solo —me reí—. No debiste casarte, desde que lo hiciste, soy como el llanero solitario: solo de fiesta en fiesta. A veces te necesito para que alejes a las chicas indeseadas de mí —me acomodé en la silla hablando con confianza, ya que Hotaru no podría escucharnos—. Berjerite preguntó por tus huesos —Seiya me mostró su argolla de matrimonio, mi muy loco hermano había cometido la estupidez de _matricidiarse_ hacía dos meses, dejándome solo y abandonado. Seiya volvió a sonreír, lo vi caminar al bar y tomar dos vasos con whiskey—. Sí, lo sé, estás encadenado de por vida. ¿Qué no te entrene bien? —pregunté con toda la seriedad que pude reunir.

—Me entrenaste más que bien hermano, pero Cupido es un jodido hijo de puta y lanzó su flecha a mí. Fue en contra de mi voluntad enamorarme de Hotaru, ¡te juro que luché! —fingió ofenderse y yo sabía que lo hacía solo porque Hotaru no estaba por aquí.

— ¿Muy cansado? —pregunté mirando el florete mientras Seiya me daba un vaso y sentándose en el sofá frente a mí.

—No tanto, fue una operación fácil. Artemis me dijo que te verías con él más tarde ¿has seguido con esos extraños dolores de cabeza? —inquirió preocupado.

—Artemis es un jodido cotilla —murmuré en voz baja, Seiya rió—. Me he sentido bien —mentí. En estos momentos sentía el leve malestar que no me había abandonado en todo el día.

—Te parece si jugamos un poco —miró su florete.

—Quieres que te haga papilla Starligth, como en los viejos tiempos —alcé una ceja mientras me llevaba el vaso a la boca, sintiendo el sabor amargo en ella.

—He mejorado mis técnicas, pequeño tuxedomask —dijo levantándose y agarrando su florete. Cuando cumplí once años, Artemis quiso que practicáramos algún deporte, yo escogí la esgrima y Seiya —que era un copión—, escogió lo mismo. No era muy bueno pero yo le ayudaba en lo que podía. De niños, Seiya era como una mascota para mí, yo lo cuidaba y lo amaba y él me amaba a mí. Caminamos hasta el cuarto de esgrima, Seiya lo había llamado así, me coloqué mi traje mientras él se ponía el suyo.

— ¿Florete? —le pregunté con que "arma" íbamos a luchar. De las tres que se utilizaban, el florete era mi favorita y con la que Seiya mejor se desenvolvía. Seiya dio un ligero asentimiento y tomamos las posiciones para empezar, la cabeza me dio vueltas en un breve instante, me sacudí poniéndome la careta y colocándome en guardia.

Llevábamos unos minutos y ya había tocado a Seiya varias veces, amaba este deporte ya que combinaba todo, destreza mental y física, debido a los movimientos y la rapidez con la que debías realízalos. Sentí como el mundo daba vueltas, pero volví a sacudir la cabeza y realicé un contra ataque, Seiya lo esquivó. Siendo honesto, sí me dijo la verdad cuando me comentó que estaba mejorando, marché hacia delante y fue ahí cuando todo mi mundo trastabilló. Seiya hizo un contraataque dándome en el pecho me fui hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza, apretando mis dientes y luego de ahí, todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

—Darien —sentí que me llamaban. Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver a Artemis frente a mí. Artemis Chiba —como les conté—, era mi padre a efectos técnicos desde que mis padres murieron hace 22 años. Seiya estaba junto a él. Sacudí la cabeza y abrí más los ojos, intentando sentarme en la camilla. Artemis me detuvo, tomó el oftalmoscopio y reviso mis pupilas, dio un respiro largo y me dejó sentar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Artemis.

—Mejor, tengo una leve pesadez en la cabeza pero no es dolor, ¿qué sucedió? —dije mirando a Seiya y a mi padre.

—Estábamos en un encuentro y te desplomaste en el suelo, te traje con Artemis —dijo Seiya rápidamente. Estábamos en el décimo tercer piso del edificio _"Otra Oportunidad", _donde quedaba el centro de investigación neurológico "Vivir". No me gustaba para nada la mirada de Artemis.

—Sei, ayúdalo a vestir y llévalo a mi consultorio. —Seiya dio un seco asentimiento antes de ayudarme a levantar, Artemis salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

—Seiya… Sei —mi hermano me miró—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué horas son?

—Darien

—Seiya, háblame claro. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Son las ocho de la mañana, Darien. Estuviste inconsciente muchas horas hermano, Artemis mando a practicar una tomografía y una angiografía debido a que no despertabas. Hotaru y Luna están afuera, Rei acaba de llegar.

—El programa —dije mirando a Seiya.

—Rei lo resolvió, Darien —dijo Seiya —. Debes ir con Artemis.

Terminé de cambiarme y, junto con Seiya, caminamos hacia el consultorio de Artemis, Luna, Rei y Hotaru estaban junto con él e incluso estaba Doctor Takeshi Denali, amigo de Artemis y Luna.

Luna se lanzó a mí, dándome un abrazo de esos que me llenaban el alma, trasmitiéndome todo su amor y preocupación. La abracé fuertemente besando el tope de su cabeza, mientras Hotaru me daba un golpecito en el hombro, mire a la cara a Artemis pero sus ojos rehuían los míos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Fuera lo que fuese era grave.

— ¿Te sientes bien, pequeño? —Luna acarició mis mejillas. Pequeño, siempre me ha llamado así. Cuando me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto, no lloré pero sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía. Luna, con su amor infinito, lo reparó y, aunque siempre recordaba a mi madre por su sonrisa angelical y la forma en que cantaba cuando yo tenía pesadillas, Luna era mi madre del corazón.

—Me siento bien, Ma' —le di un beso en la frente—. Hotaru —llamé a mi cuñada—, lleva a Luna a la cafetería, tú también ve Rei. —Lo que sea que Artemis quería decirme, necesitaba que estuviésemos solos.

—Darien…

—Mamá ve con Hotaru, Artemis te contará todo, Seiya…

—Ni lo sueñes, Darien —Seiya me lanzó una mirada fiera—. Amor… —miró a Hotaru y ella asintió.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, me senté frente a Artemis y Seiya se colocó a mi lado, ya que Doctor Takeshi ocupaba la otra silla.

—Habla —dije impulsando mi cuerpo hacia delante.

—Darien…

—Artemis, se sincero conmigo —dije sin titubear—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Cuando la ambulancia llegó, tus signos vitales eran débiles. Te estabilizamos y procedimos a realizar una tomografía de cráneo, al ver que no reaccionabas. Esta reflejó una tumoración en el Polígono de Willis, por lo que hicimos otro estudio complementario —Artemis hizo una pausa—. Una angiografía, la cual tuvo mostró el porqué de tus dolores de cabeza —podía sentir la tensión en la sala… Seiya, Doctor Takeshi, Artemis.

— ¿Qué tengo? —traté que mi voz sonara firme.

—Un aneurisma —Artemis suspiró—. Para ser más específico, tienes un aneurisma intracraneal en la arteria carótida, situando en el Polígono de Willis.

—Estás seguro Artemis —preguntó Seiya. Artemis asintió.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —quise saber.

—Darien —hablo Doctor Takeshi—, un aneurisma como tal vez sabes, es algo similar a un globo de bugle lleno de sangre que se aloja en las arterias, en tu caso, en la base del cerebro. Estos, por lo general, son hereditarios o causados por enfermedades como las placas ateroscleróticas que debilitan las paredes de los vasos sanguíneos. Por medio de la tomografía, pudimos observar una dilatación a nivel del polígono, pero el diagnóstico definitivo lo obtuvimos por medio de la angiografía: un aneurisma secular de 8 centímetros.

—Entiendo, pero eso no responde la pregunta que te he hecho, Artemis —miré a mi padre. ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir?

Doctor Takeshi habló otra vez.

—Me temo Darien, que por la ubicación del aneurisma no nos queda más remedio que operar. Eres una bomba de tiempo.

— ¿Pero? —Pregunté, porque estaba seguro de que había uno, Doctor Takeshi y Artemis se miraron y Artemis se peinó el cabello con las manos—. ¿Pero?

—Es una cirugía de alto riesgo, Darien —murmuró Seiya en voz baja—. El polígono de Willis está ubicado en la base del cerebro, en la fosa interpendicular del encéfalo. Las arterias que están situadas allí, son las encargadas de que la sangre se distribuya en los hemisferios cerebrales.

—Al grano —musité enojado—, quiero saber ¿qué pasa si no me opero? —Todos estuvieron en silencio—. He hecho una pregunta —nadie respondió—. Artemis.

—Esa no es una opción, Darien —habló Doctor Takeshi—. Cuando el tamaño de un aneurisma aumenta, hay un riesgo significativo de rotura, lo que puede resultar en hemorragias graves, otras complicaciones o muerte.

— ¿Y qué conlleva esa operación? —pregunté.

—Un fallo en esta operación puede ser fatal para ti, Darien —susurró Artemis—. Debido a las arterias, puede traer consecuencias como son una hemorragia masiva, además de los daños a la masa encefálica y nervios subyacentes... Un coma o muerte.

Morir.

—O sea que, ¿si me opero puedo morir y si no me opero, también? —pregunté tajantemente.

—Darien —Seiya colocó su mano en mi hombro—. No lo veas de esa forma, hay una esperanza de… —Me levanté de la silla.

— ¡Esperanza de qué Seiya! —dije exaltado—. Tú sabes más de esto que yo, mira a Artemis —mi padre bajo su rostro—. Tú mismo acabas de decir que es peligroso.

—Si te intervenimos de emergencia…

— ¡No! —dije mirando a mi padre y luego a mi hermano—. No voy a arriesgarme a quedar en un quirófano o peor aún, quedar como un despojo humano. Si me ha llegado la hora de morir, lo aceptaré.

—Darien.

—No, nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión —espeté—. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en romperse? —pregunté a Doctor Takeshi.

—Darien, no puedo darte una fecha exacta, en casos de aneurisma no los hay. Puede ser mañana o dentro de tres meses, todo depende de cómo lo tratemos.

—Entonces, lo trataremos hasta que haga explosión —dije antes de dirigirme hacia la salida, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar.

—Darien —la voz de Artemis se escuchaba quebrada—, hijo por favor.

Apreté el pomo de la puerta en mi mano. Tenía malditos 29 años y ya iba a morir.

—Ahora no, papá.

—Darien —ahora escuché la voz de Doctor Takeshi—, si vamos a empezar un tratamiento debe ser cuanto antes, debemos evitar que siga creciendo —murmuró. Me giré para ver a Doctor Takeshi. Artemis… sus ojos me veían con lágrimas asomando en ellos.

— ¿Debo seguir tomando comprimidos? ¿O algún tipo de tratamiento? —pregunté mirando a Artemis.

—Porque no te quedas y podemos hablar con calma —musitó Doctor Takeshi—. No puedes tomar una decisión tan a la ligera.

—Nada me hará cambiar de parecer Doctor Takeshi, pero ahora, quiero irme. Vendré mañana, ahora necesito salir de aquí —abrí la puerta dispuesto a salir—. Artemis, Seiya ni una sola palabra de esto a Luna, Hotaru o Rei. —No esperé su contestación, salí de ahí y di tres cuatro pasos. Me apoyé contra la pared, las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos pero no lloraría. Cuando era apenas un niño, había prometido delante de la tumba de mis padres que no lo haría. Oprimí el botón del elevador y di un largo suspiro mientras lo esperaba llegar.

—Darien —escuché la voz de Seiya, me volteé a ver a mi hermano—, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Al piso siete? —devolví la pregunta arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Qué demonios vas a hacer en el piso siete! —gritó llamando la atención de varias personas.

—Voy a hacer una donación —sonreí como si nada sucediera, como si mi cabeza no fuera una puta olla de presión.

—De qué diablos estás hablando. ¡Maldición Darien, que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto! —gruñó acercándose a mí—. ¿Por qué tú harías una donación en el piso siete?

Me giré, dejando que mi espalda se pegara a la pared del elevador.

—Seiya, soy apuesto ¿verdad?

—Darien, devuelve tú pálido trasero al consultorio de Artemis y programa tú…

— ¡NO! —Nunca le había gritado a Seiya—. ¡No me jodas Seiya! Yo nunca me he metido en tus asuntos, así que no vengas a decirme qué hacer con mi vida, ahora contéstame… —Seiya me miró impasible, por lo que detuve a una de las enfermeras.

—Señorita, ¿le parezco apuesto? —La chica se sonrojó furiosamente cuando le di mi mejor sonrisa y luego asintió levemente.

—Necesito que me lo diga… —miré a la chica pecosa.

—Darien….

—Cállate Seiya—dije tajante—. ¿Soy o no soy apuesto —miré su gafete—, Miriam?

—Creo que también te estás enloqueciendo —murmuró Seiya—. Conteste señorita.

—Sí doctor Shields, es usted muy apuesto. —Se sonrojó aún más, si era posible, así que la deje ir.

—Soy muy apuesto, Seiya —le dije a mi hermano.

—Sí, eres apuesto. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con tu estado de negación y con que vayas a donar al piso siete?

—Sería una lástima que mis genes se pierdan —dije pensativo—. Y ya que me voy a morir, voy a dejar unos de mis soldados guardados, soy demasiado sexy y follable como para desaparecer del todo. —Seiya me miraba atónito y aproveché su pequeño aturdimiento para entrar en el elevador y salir de ahí.

.

.

.

Llegué alrededor de las siete de la noche a mi departamento, había ignorado las llamadas de Seiya y Artemis en todo el día. Dejé el celular en la mesa de noche y me desnude, quedando solo en bóxers. Fui a la cocina y me preparé un emparedado, sentí el celular repicar pero lo ignoré olímpicamente. Masqué despacio y bebí mi lata de Coca-Cola, peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás y me fui a la habitación, quería que este día se acabara.

Faltando media hora para las doce de la noche, me levanté. Me vestí con uno de mis trajes y salí al programa "Hablemos de Sexo". Ese era mi terreno, amaba ese programa. La cabeza me dio vueltas mientras me cepillaba los dientes, así que inspiré profundamente y salí.

Al llegar a WTF, el dolor era incómodo, palpitante y cansino. Me pregunté internamente si estaba tomando la mejor decisión, soportar el dolor taladrante hasta que el aneurisma hiciera ¡BOOM! o quedar como un vegetal en el quirófano. Negué con la cabeza. Yo era fuerte, lo soportaría.

Kakyuu me entregó lo que haríamos en el programa, por lo general, yo armaba un cuadro de lo que hablaríamos en el mes, pero Caos elegía que día se hablaba de cada cosa. Antes de entrar a mi cubículo, ella se encargó de que notara su muy corta falda cuando se agachó accidentalmente delante de mí. Le di una de mis sonrisas patentadas y me fui a mi cubículo, cerré los ojos y suspiré, sentí como la puerta se abría y tomé aire fuertemente.

—Sigues sintiéndote mal, pude con el programa sola ayer, debiste quedarte en casa descansando —murmuró enojada

—Rei…

—No puedes seguir así, ¿qué te dijo Artemis?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—No es, nada Rei. Es solo cansancio, el programa, el consultorio, las prácticas de esgrima con Seiya…

—Todas las zorras que te tiras, tu vida en exceso.

—No vamos a hablar de mi vida, Rei —dije frustrado.

—Te sientes mal.

—Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Descansa un poco, Umi está terminando de organizar todo con Malachite, le diré a Kakyuu que te traiga unos analgésicos.

— ¿Sabes si ya llego la escritorcilla? —Me había enterado que en el programa de hoy, hablaríamos con una de esas nuevas chicas que creen que porque colocan porno en sus libros, saben de sexo y erotismo.

—Sí, está en cabina. En veinte minutos empezamos el programa, ¿crees que tu dolor de cabeza mejore antes de salir al aire?

—No entiendo por qué Caos nos pidió esto… Sabes que odio tratar con personas que no saben el tema —fastidio, eso era lo que este programa iba a darme, Rei y yo podíamos perfectamente hablar sobre libros eróticos, sin necesidad de un escritor "divo".

—No todos somos como tú —sonreí y Rei también—. Además, hay que apoyar a esa chica y darle confianza, es su primer libro erótico.

—Esos libros son una perdedera de tiempo —bufe—. Hombres dominantes que cambian de un día a otro, mujeres que hacen cualquier cosa por tenerlos.

—Oye, estoy leyendo una buena trilogía. Mal y yo vamos a practicar alguna de esas posturas.

—La, la, la, la… saca eso de mi cabeza Rei.

—Iré por los analgésicos. —Rei salió de la oficina mientras murmuraba.

—Escritores… Creen que porque plasman todas sus frustraciones eróticas en un papel, tienen un gran libro.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y no fue hasta que sentí el peso en mis piernas que, los volví a abrir.

—Hola hermoso —susurró Kakyuu en mi oído, mientras sus manos desordenaban mi cabello—. Rei me dijo que te trajera analgésicos —asentí y ella me dio los dos comprimidos blancos y un vaso con agua que tomé rápidamente.

—No dejes de hacerlo —dije mientras me relajaba sentir sus suaves dedos en mi cuero cabelludo, hacía que mi constante dolor de cabeza se amortiguara.

—Me preguntaba si teníamos tiempo... Tú sabes —sus labios se posaron en los míos y apreté el amarre a su cintura, subiendo su camisa hasta que mi manos alcanzaron uno de sus pechos. Kakyuu gimió y yo amaba el poder que me daba saber cómo y dónde tocar. Benditas sean mis tres maestras. Mi polla saltó ante la sensación de un coño húmedo y caliente cerca, estaba a punto de ordenarle que se volteara contra mi escritorio, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Parece que ya te sientes mejor —murmuró Rei—. Salimos en cinco minutos. —Kakyuu apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro, diciendo cosas para nada bonitas.

—Nos vemos cuando terminemos, preciosa —dije levantándola de mis piernas, peiné mi cabello con mis dedos y me fui al programa.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que era la misma chica que vi en el elevador del apartamento, ella cuadró su postura cuando me vio. Podía hacerse la difícil pero lo veía en su mirada, ella se resistía pero yo, no le era nada indiferente.

Así que íbamos a jugar a ver quién caía primero y jugando, yo era simplemente el mejor.

Decir que no me divertí picando a la "_Escritora_", sería mentirles. Parecía un ratón frente a un león, lo que para efectos prácticos era lo mismo. Por encima se le veía que ella sabía de sexo lo que yo sabía acerca del celibato... nada. Afortunadamente para ella, tenía una lengua filosa. Todo un reto.

Me divertí de lo lindo mirando su rostro cuando Umi le dio mi pequeño regalo, y pagaría por ver su cara cuando descubriera lo que era.

.

.

.

Cuando bajé al estacionamiento, noté un auto extraño. Los años que llevaba trabajando para Caos, me hacían reconocer todos los autos y después de mi Aston y el Ferrari de Rei, ese auto era el más lujoso de los que estaban ahí. Ese auto debía ser de Serena Tsukino.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche, tigre? —Kakyuu pasó su uña pintada con un rojo sangre en mi pecho y yo sonreí sardónico—. Me prometiste terminar lo que estábamos haciendo antes que la frígida de Rei entrara en el cubículo. —Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, pero la reduje rápidamente, en los besos yo mandaba y guiaba. Kakyuu lo sabía, así que ella se dejó guiar, enroscó sus piernas en mis caderas, la empujé hasta el capo de mi auto y me dispuse a hacerle hervir la sangre, no solo a Kakyuu, sino también a cierta escritora que no tenía ni idea lo que era una buena relación sexual.

_Toma apuntes, querida. Quizás le sirva para que su libro no sea un fiasco…_

A pesar de estar con Kakyuu, mi mente estaba más allá… en el auto rojo con negro. Kakyuu tiró mi cabello, haciéndome sisear de dolor pero aun así, seguí lamiendo, succionando y dando pequeñas tocadas a su clítoris hasta hacerla llegar a la cima del clímax. Lo demás, sucedió muy rápido y cuando la conciencia llegó a mí, estaba subiendo mi cremallera, mientras Kakyuu se arreglaba su falda y me daba pequeños besos por los dos maravillosos orgasmos que le había entregado. Miré hacia el auto, pero parecía que estuviese vacío. Sin embargo, cuando pasé al lado del vehículo no pude evitar reír, porque me di cuenta que entre las sombras, ella estaba ahí.

Dejé a Kakyuu en su departamento, mas no subí. En cambio, fui hasta el bar más cercano y pedí dos Heineken. Varias chicas coquetearon conmigo, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Pagué la cuenta y me fui a mi casa. Al llegar, comí otro sándwich y me fui a la cama. El celular empezó a sonar y lo tomé pensando en mandar al infierno a Seiya o a Artemis.

Pero no eran ni Artemis ni Seiya, era el cabrón de Andrew. Pensé en contestar. ¿Qué posibilidades habían que Seiya le hubiese contado a Andrew mi situación? Dejé de pensar tanto y oprimí el botón para contestar la llamada.

—Hey Shields —chilló cuando contesté—. Necesito un favor tuyo, viejo.

—Soy todo oído, Furuhata. Para qué soy bueno, ¿hay alguna fiesta a la que quieres que te acompañe? —dije escuchando el sonido de la música.

—Naa' ya estoy en una, Shields. Necesito… es otro favor… Espera chiquita, ya voy a atenderte, esto es importante. —Al parecer el hijo de puta ya estaba _entrepiernado_ con alguien—. Verás, tengo una amiga que es escritora, la maldita editorial quiere que haga un jodido libro erótico pero Sere es más virgen que la Virgen María, así que necesito que seas algo así con su mentor en ese libro. Ella está dispuesta a pagar muy bien.

— ¿Quieres que le hable de sexo a una chica?

—Exacto...

— Andrew, sabes perfectamente que el…

—El sexo se practica, no se explica. Lo sé, cabrón pero Sere es especial, la quiero mucho, es mi amiga desde hace muchos años y de verdad necesita ayuda.

—Tú sabes de sexo.

—No. Yo sé follar, en el tema de sexo tú eres el maestro. Anda hermano, dime que sí. Ella es bastante casta como para un libro de ese calibre, pero es muy buena escritora, dime que sí.

—Está bien —dije frustrado—. Mañana en el Corner Bistro, a las ocho y que no me haga esperar —le dije seriamente.

—Te diría que te amo, pero eso sonaría gay, así que gracias. Le diré a Sere.

—Sí, sí. Como sea —colgué.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue todo un caos, el maldito dolor de cabeza no se iba... Solo serían tres meses, malditos tres meses. Fui temprano con Doctor Takeshi, esperaba no toparme con Artemis pero para mí mala suerte, estaba ahí.

—Hijo —su tono de voz fue bajo—, vi como Doctor Takeshi abandonaba el consultorio.

—No Artemis, no insistas. No voy a entrar al quirófano sin la certeza de que voy a salir entero de ahí.

—Te estás condenado a muerte —me recriminó.

—Es mi vida, Artemis. Siempre estaré agradecido contigo por haberte hecho cargo de mí.

—Tu padre era especial para mí, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, y de verdad papá —caminé hacia él y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros caídos—, me gustaría que me apoyaras en esto.

—Darien, eres mi hijo, no puedes pedirme que apruebe que te suicides. Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo, suicidándote. Luna pregunta y ya no sé qué decirle. He estado dándole vueltas pero ella no va a créeme, me conoce demasiado bien y tú, eres el hijo que ella más ama porque tú la amaste tan pronto la viste, así que por favor hijo, hazlo por tu madre.

—Amo a Luna, tú lo sabes y ella también… y la seguiré amando hasta que me muera, sea hoy sea mañana o dentro de tres meses. No hablemos más de esto y dile cualquier cosa a mamá, menos la verdad —Artemis negó—. No vamos a hacerla sufrir.

— ¡Sufrirá de todas formas! —gritó Artemis perdiendo los estribos.

—Pero yo no la veré sufrir, no habrá nada que hacer, para cuando ella sepa la verdad yo estaré muerto, en el hoyo, frito o mejor dicho frio...

—No le veo la gracia Darien —dijo enojado.

—Yo sí la veo. ¿Llamas a Doctor Takeshi tú o voy yo por él? —Como llamado por los dioses Doctor Takeshi entró, aunque no venía solo, Seiya venía con él.

—Darien... —genial más tortura para mí.

—Seiya, ya hablé contigo ayer de esto.

—No puedo permitir que…

— ¡Basta ya! —me exalté—. Esto es para los tres, no voy a operarme. Simplemente porque esta es mí maldita vida y hago con ella lo que se me dé la reverenda gana, siempre lo he hecho y ustedes no van a disuadirme. Doctor Takeshi, esto es para usted, ¿va a seguir tratándome o tengo que buscar otro doctor que respete mis decisiones? —Estaba harto de todo esto, era mi puta vida, mí maldita decisión.

—Tranquilo Darien, si es tu decisión final, la respetaré. No es necesario que consigas otro especialista —miro a Artemis y mi padre solo asintió, mientras mi hermano negaba.

Doctor Takeshi me realizó una nueva angiografía y después de los exámenes de rigor, me recetó comprimidos para el dolor y para la presión, según él debía mantenerla estable. El resto de la tarde, me la pasé atendiendo casos en el consultorio y hablé con Tadeo, de fecundación. Me llamó para decir que había mujeres interesadas en mis soldados. Negué las solicitudes, diciendo que mi esperma se utilizara después de 4 meses, tal como lo había dejado en claro cuando había hecho la donación. Salí del consultorio directo al Corner Bistro, solo esperaba que la amiguita de Andrew no fuese una solterona cincuentona, de esas que creen que pueden retroceder el tiempo y ser barbies... Me estremecí de solo pensarlo. Aparque el coche y llegué al restaurante.

¡Diablos! ¿A nombre de quién estará la reservación? Marqué el número de Andrew.

—Shields, ¿ya estas con mi chica? Por favor, no me la hagas sufrir y compórtate, ella no es como mis demás amiguitas.

— ¿Terminaste, papá? —pregunté dramáticamente—. Andrew, ¿a nombre de quién está la reservación?

—Negaverso Editores.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí... —colgué entrando al local—. Reservación a nombre de Negaverso Editores —dije al maître, un chico llegó indicándome el camino al apartado, miré a la chica menuda sentada frente en la mesa—. ¿Está seguro que esa es la mesa? —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, señor —dijo el chico.

—Bien. Desde aquí voy solo. Llévanos la carta en un par de minutos —sonreí abiertamente al reconocer a la chica: Serena Tsukino. Me había divertido picándola un poco, así que por qué no hacerlo otra vez.

Estaba mucho mejor vestida que en la entrevista y hasta podía decir que se veía sexy.

En medio de la conversación, me mostró lo sexy que podía ser y lo gata que era. Esta chica era un pequeño diamante en bruto, uno que yo quería pulir. Virgen, sin experiencia y malditamente sensual, una sensualidad que tenía escondida y que yo me moría por descubrir. Me ofreció dinero a MÍ, que a donde iré no voy a necesitar ni un jodido centavo. Finalmente, me di cuenta de algo, ella necesitaba ayuda y ya yo no tenía nada que perder, no quería pasar los últimos días de mi vida como un colibrí y ella, tenía lo que más me gustaba: un coño y no mucha experiencia. Podría demostrar todo lo que yo sabía, así que este sería un negocio placentero; le daría toda la información necesaria para que su libro valiese la pena el tiempo, la tinta y los árboles que se talarían para hacerlo físico a cambio de tenerla a ella. Simple y sencillo.

Por supuesto, se ofendió y me jodió el cabello. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Yo le ofrecía un trato justo, su cuerpo a cambio de mis conocimientos. Estábamos en el jodido siglo veintiuno y ella se había metido con mi _sexy y follable cabello_. Fui al baño del restaurante y traté de sacar todo el almíbar de mi cuero cabelludo, uno de los meseros me pasó una toalla y me sequé. Cancelé la cuenta y salí del puto restaurante más cabreado que nunca.

Conduje hasta el folladero —llamado así por mis chicas— que estaba en el último piso de un edificio frente a Central Park y, mi casa, en uno de los mejores edificios de Manhattan. Al entrar me encontré con Andrew y vio mi jodido desastre, la camisa sucia y el pelo pegajoso.

—Ves lo que me gano por tratar de ayudar —dije enojado—. Dile a tu amiguita que se pudra en el maldito infierno —murmuré antes que el elevador se cerrara. Llegué a mi departamento y me di una ducha rápida intentando calmarme, tomé dos comprimidos de los que Doctor Takeshi me había enviado y agarre mi laptop.

Serena Tsukino...

En su perfil de Facebook, encontré todo lo que necesitaba: su edad —y no me había equivocado cuando supuse que tenía 26 años—, profesión, lugar donde trabajaba y el nombre de su jodido edificio. Me vestí rápidamente y tomé uno de los libros que recién me habían regalado. Llegué al edificio, nada modesto, pregunté al portero por el número del departamento de Serena Tsukino y aunque le mostré el paquete que iba a entregar, el muy... no quería decirme cuál era el, así que saqué un par de billetes y… lo dicho, por la plata baila el perro. Debería decirle a la gatita que interponga una queja.

Subí a su piso y toqué su puerta suavemente. Verla con su camisón rosa, me descontroló. La besé, la empujé, dejé que mi cuerpo se ajustara al de ella como dos piezas de puzzle y mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo; mi boca capturó la suya, pude sentir y oler el aroma de su excitación. Mis dedos se colaron por sus bragas mientras le explicaba las sensaciones que sentía, Serena parecía más inexperta de lo que Andrew decía. Se movía al ritmo de mi mano, mi erección lista y dura contra su estómago, mis dedos se hundieron en su tibia carne y entonces me di cuenta que Serena no carecía de experiencia. Serena NO tenía experiencia, y eso me hizo sonreír como un perro frente a un jugoso filete. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, por lo que hablé con voz dura.

—Abre los ojos muñeca, ábrelos. Quiero ver cómo tus ojos se encienden cuando sientas tu primer orgasmo —introduje aún más el dedo, mordiendo su barbilla—. Grita nena... —acariciando la delgada membrana, me detuve. Ella abrió sus ojos celestes, encontrándonos con los míos. Podía ver la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo porque siguiera—. Nunca has estado con un hombre… —murmuré confirmando un hecho.

— ¿Cómo...? —Su voz era baja y jadeante.

—Soy sexólogo —le di una sonrisa de las mías y saqué mi dedo—. Estás tan estrecha nena… No te imaginas cuántas veces he deseado follarte Serena... Puedo deshacerme de la membrana inservible ahora —acaricié su pecho sobre la bata que usaba, mientras la alzaba dejando que nuestras caderas quedaran juntas y embestía en ella, mostrándole que estaba igual de caliente—. O… puedo deshacerme de ella mañana, cuando vayas a mi departamento… —mi voz fue suave y mi miembro estaba justamente en su centro, sacudiéndose un poco. En estos momentos el auto control me valía mierda—. Piénsalo nena, el mejor puto libro de la historia a cambio de tu cuerpo desnudo en mi departamento cuando yo te lo pida... —ella me miró pensativa—. Ahora, te haré llegar preciosa —la besé nuevamente, mi lengua invadiendo su boca, mis manos atacando sus pechos y mi miembro encajándose tan deliciosamente en su entrepierna, que me habría vuelto loco si no tuviésemos ropa encima. ¿Qué tenía Serena Tsukino que me hacía desearla? Ella se deshizo en mis manos y eso no es que fuese raro, ninguna mujer se resistía cuando yo la tocaba, pellizqué su pezón derecho y la sentí estremecerse, mientras ella gemía y quedaba laxa entre mis brazos.

La besé más suavemente y la llevé hasta el sofá, tenía que gravar el programa y ya estaba en la hora justa y estaba lejos de la estación.

—El placer físico, tiene como resultado la secreción de endorfina, esa es la sustancia que aporta una sensación de relax y bienestar, es por eso que sientes que tu cuerpo está un poco más pesado de lo normal —dije cuando la recosté sobre los cojines—. Tengo un programa que grabar, así que vengo por ti mañana a las cuatro —me giré para irme pero ella habló.

—No te he dicho que acepto —dijo con voz jadeante y temblorosa.

Me giré sonriéndole cínicamente y caminé hasta su computador dando un vistazo a un vídeo pornográfico, la miré fijamente y vi la vergüenza en sus ojos.

—Si quieres seguir viendo este tipo de porquerías, seguirás negándote a mí. El porno no es malo, pero es demasiado fantasioso, no obstante, conmigo tendrás realidad. El sexo es una emoción en movimiento.

—No quiero sexo sin amor... es algo vacío y hueco —se levantó del sofá. Podía verla temblar como una hoja, pobre… aún pensaba en el amor. Los corazoncillos y toda esa mierda comercial—, así que mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

— El sexo libera tensión y el amor, la genera, señorita Tsukino.

— ¿Siempre piensas en sexo? —me atacó.

—En la vida hay dos cosas importantes: una es el sexo, y la otra, no tienen importancia. Hasta mañana a las cuatro, señorita Tsukino. —La observé detalladamente, su camisón era de Hello Kitty y tenía pantuflas de Winnie Pooh, se veía tierna pero eso, definitivamente, no era bueno para el sexo—. Usa algo lindo, no vaqueros y camisas de abuela. Tienes tiempo de ir a un spa y que te depilen, me gusta la línea del biquini, pide ese. Quizás me animo y te doy tu primera clase —le di un guiño y salí de ahí antes de tirarla contra el sofá y darle unos muy buenos y espectaculares orgasmos.

Tan pronto cerró la puerta, me recosté en la pared antes de mirar hacia abajo y ver a mi querido Dark Vader en pleno levantamiento. Suspiré acomodando mi doloroso y lloroso miembro en mis pantalones.

La deseaba, la deseaba más de lo que podía imaginar, si ya antes había imaginado como follarla, ahora lo consideraba un hecho. Ella era un coño estrecho sin estrenar y yo lo deseaba. En ese momento lo supe yo, Darien Shields Chiba con mi cuerpo como una bomba de tiempo había llegado a una conclusión mientras peleaba con gatito...

Quería esa mujer en mi cama, antes de que mi vida terminara y lo iba a lograr al precio que fuera.

.

.

.

.

Las amo mil gracias por sus review me incitan y me ayudan a dar cada vez mas lo mejor de mi, quisiera poder contestar su Rev, pero No me da tiempo en verdad que intento pero sin internet en casa es como difícil,

Gracias en especial a Genesis por ayudarme a elegir entre Aneurisma y Leucemia (dramática no) y a la Doctora Pao (paola) que aun atendiendo a sus pacientes contestaba mis pin histéricos y aun contesta muis preguntas sea la que sea de verdad mu no hay manera de agradecer lo que haces por mi.

Mil gracias a Jo y a Leslie que me ayudan a que no se escape ningún Edward

El cap siguiente esta en beteo y lleva por nombre INDUCCIÓN como hay muchas que no están en el grupo les diré... Tomen hoja y papel que el Maestro empezara su enseñanza…

Besitos

Ary.


	9. Inducción

**TdeoDisclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Naoko T. yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

.

.

.

.

_Hoy serás mía por fin _

_cierra los ojos _

_déjate querer _

_quiero llevarte _

_al valle del placer _

_hoy serás mía lo sé _

_déjame robar _

_el gran secreto de tu piel _

_déjate llevar _

_por tus instintos de mujer _

_entrégate _

_aún no te siento _

_deja que tu cuerpo _

_se acostumbre a mi calor _

_entrégate _

_mi prisionera _

_la pasión no espera _

_y yo no puedo más de amor _

_**Entregarte**_

_**Luis Miguel**_

**Capítulo 7: Inducción **

_He accedido… He accedido, he accedido. _Es todo lo que puedo pensar mientras los labios de Darien Chiba succionan los míos. Estaba estática, a pesar de que mis labios se movían contra los de él. Kenji ha de estar revolviéndose en su tumba ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

La lengua de Darien pidió acceso a mi boca, sus grandes y fuertes manos han tomado mi cintura, estoy pegada al escritorio y él me beso; me beso como jamás en mi vida me han besado pero sigo aterrada. Este hombre me asusta, me atrae pero me da miedo pasar los límites. No, no puedo permitírmelo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que en realidad somos: un Maestro y una aprendiz. Él está enseñándome, esto no es una relación. Ni siquiera un vamos a intentarlo, esto es sexo de mutuo acuerdo.

— ¿Sere? —Darien murmura en mis labios, su aliento mentolado me llega de golpe, envolviéndome en un halo que no quiero comprender—. ¿Serena?

—Mmm… —murmuré sin saber qué decir.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro delicadamente y se separó un poco de mí.

—Necesito que seas parte activa en todo esto —susurra en voz baja, dando un pequeño beso en mis labios—. ¿Entiendes?, tú también debes disfrutar la experiencia —lo escucho, le entiendo pero dentro de mi cabeza esa voz que nos habla cuando estamos haciendo cosas malas, está en un cuarto blanco gritando como loca y murmurando que soy el capitán del Titanic y me voy derechito a estrellarme contra el iceberg.

_¡Te vas a reventar, el naufragio del Titanic va ser una jodida cosa minúscula cuando termines esta tontería!_

—Si no estás segura, es mejor que paremos todo esto aquí —dijo antes de alejarse, dejándome respirar… ¿Echarme para atrás?

_Lo mejor que podemos hacer…_

No soy una cobarde, no lo soy.

—Puedes irte Serena, detesto estar con momias —acotó enojado, mientras se apretaba el tabique haciéndome salir de mi aturdimiento mental.

—No me iré, he tomado una decisión. —Lo que en realidad quiero decir es "No es esto lo que querías Doctor Sex"—. Simplemente estoy aturdida —dije caminando lejos de él.

— ¿No te retraerás más? —Negué con la cabeza—. Serena, tú has traído a mí un contrato, que he firmado, con sus pro y sus contra.

—No te he visto negarte a ninguna de mis cláusulas —dije tajantemente, sin duda la distancia entre ambos era necesaria.

—No lo he hecho porque ya te tengo aquí, negarme en una de tus… cláusulas, era tu boleto de regreso a diez mil kilómetros de distancia, te alejarías de mí y, créeme, no iba a perder esta oportunidad Serena —alzó una de sus cejas—. Solo tengo tres condiciones.

—Escucho, pero no prometo estar de acuerdo —dije sentándome en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Darien caminó hasta su mullido sillón y se dejó caer, moviéndolo hacia un lado y otro, lo había visto hacer lo mismo en el programa.

—La primera, es que estés en mi casa pero ya estamos de acuerdo en que será de lunes a viernes, te irás el sábado temprano y no regresarás hasta el lunes en la noche. ¿Estamos claros? —La idea no me gustaba pero asentí—. Hay una cláusula en tu contrato que habla sobre la relación, accedí a firmar porque no tengo tiempo para una relación, pero pienso que si vamos a estar juntos… van a vernos juntos.

—Nadie va a vernos juntos —lo interrumpí, que bien se sentía interrumpirlo alguna vez.

—Serena, saldrás y entrarás de mi departamento, aunque no parezca, hay _paparazzis_ vigilando en esa zona de Manhattan, van a empezar a murmurar cualquier cantidad de estupideces, quizás a ti no te conozcan pero yo soy una figura pública por mi relación con "Otra Oportunidad" y si no estoy mal tienes una hermana bajo tu tutoría. Creo que dañar tu imagen, no sería bien visto ante servicios sociales. —El idiota tenía razón—. Tú no quieres una relación, yo tampoco, somos grandes y estamos claro que lo que tenemos es un trato pero para las demás personas, podemos ser pareja… amigos con derecho, ¿qué se yo? No daremos una rueda de prensa o daremos un comunicado que estamos felizmente enamorados. Simplemente, si nos ven juntos, bien y si no, también.

—Me parece que estoy de acuerdo.

—Pero… —odiaba los peros— para nuestros amigos, nuestras familias, estamos saliendo y somos pareja.

¡Qué diablos!

— ¡No! —Me levanté de la silla—. No voy a ser ni tu juguete ni tu adorno.

—Tengo una familia, una madre, tú una hermana a quien darle explicaciones, Serena. No te pido que seas mi novia, solo que ante mis padres y mis hermanos, finjas serlo. Así como yo fingiré serlo delante de Selene.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? —Darien rió, abiertamente.

—Cristo Serena, ¿no pensarás que no he investigado quién eres? —volvió a mover su silla—. En fin, no sé tú pero mi madre hará preguntas, Luna es la única mujer que amo en este mundo.

—Y Katheryne Cortez —me dio su sonrisa torcida.

—En efecto, pero con Kath, fue distinto.

—Fue la primera que te dijo no —coloqué los brazos en mi cintura.

—Exacto, pero no estamos hablando de Kath, esto es entre tú y yo Serena.

—No es muy diferente… —dije con indiferencia.

—Piénsalo un poco Serena, si alguien pregunta a nuestras familias, ellas no dirán nada es simplemente un formalismo. Conoces a Rei, ella puede llegar a darnos problemas si se entera del verdadero significado de nuestro trato, es mejor ocultar la verdad con una mentira.

—Imagino que estás acostumbrado —bufé.

—No me subestimes, Serena.

— ¿Podrías dejar de decirme Serena? Solo Kenji me llamaba así.

— ¿Te cuidas Sere? —lo miré con cara de _wtf_. Obvio que no me cuidaba si estaba entregándole mi cuerpo como bistec en bandeja de plata a semejante perro—. ¿Qué si tomas anticonceptivos? —dijo burlón.

—Soy virgen genio, tú mismo lo descubriste —dije con desdén.

—Los anticonceptivos no simplemente son para evitar embarazos, muchos ginecólogos los recetan para controlar el ciclo menstrual —dijo petulante, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Nunca he tenido un problema con el ciclo menstrual, querido —le mostré una sonrisa hipócrita—. Del primer día al sexto de cada mes, tendrás que mantener las manos para ti solito o en su defecto, sobre tu miembro mientras te masturbas. —Darien volvió a darme una carcajada limpia.

—Nunca me he masturbado, Serena.

—Si como no…

—Digamos que siempre tengo un par de manos extras dispuestas a hacerlo por mí y en esos tres meses que siguen, estarán tus manos… o tu boca, así que no veo razón para empezar a masturbarme a mi edad. —Quería decirle algo, ¿mi boca? Ese asqueroso quería que yo me metiera su barra de titanio en la boca, después de ver como la metía en el culo de la zorra del estacionamiento… Estaba loco.

—No voy a hacer…

—La señorita Serena Tsukino se someterá a las órdenes del señor Darien Chiba por el lapso de noventa días —leyó parte del acuerdo que le había hecho firmar… Maldición odiaba cuando hacía algo y se me devolvía para morderme el trasero.

—Si yo pienso que debes hacerme una mamada, tú lo harás, Serena.

—Para tu camión Chiba. Ya te dije que no soy una sumisa —musité tajante.

—Y no quiero que lo seas Serena, ya hablaremos luego del sexo oral, pero como veo no estás tomando ningún tipo de anticonceptivos y antes de estar contigo, necesito que arreglemos eso.

—Sabes que existen los condones Darien, no tengo que meterle hormonas a mi cuerpo para tu satisfacción —murmuré hastiada.

— ¿Has tratado de comerte un caramelo sin sacarlo de su envoltorio, Serena? — ¿A qué venía todo esto? Negué—. Fornicar con preservativos, es como chupar caramelos sin sacarles el envoltorio. Podemos subir al piso nueve y decirle a alguno de los ginecólogos que te haga un chequeo.

—Espera, ¿tú nunca has usado un puto condón? —pregunté tontamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, Serena. Es solo que, si voy a estar con una mujer durante tres meses en una situación de monogamia, al menos me gustaría deshacerme del látex—. Para mí no pasó por desapercibido que evitaba usar la palabra relación y estaba agradecida por ello.

—Si tengo que ir a un ginecólogo, prefiero ir a uno de confianza —dije volviéndome a sentar.

—Los ginecobstetras de "Otra Oportunidad" son profesionales, Serena. —Darien peinó sus cabellos con sus manos.

—Igual necesito ir con uno en el que yo confié —no iba a ceder en eso además, sería un buen momento para visitar al doctor Malinov, si es que él estaba en la ciudad.

—Como quieras Serena.

— ¡Cristo es Sere! Vale, si quieres fingir ser mi novio, nadie te va creer si sigues llamándome Serena. Mi único amigo es Andrew y Yaten, el esposo de Mina y de familia solo tengo a Rinni y los tres saben que odio que me llamen Serena.

—Y, ¿Mina?

—Qué pasa con ella.

— ¿No se va a mosquear si tu novio te llama por el nombre completo?

—Mina es mi mejor amiga, ella lo sabe todo desde tu asquerosa propuesta hasta el contrato, se lo envié por correo, ella es mi publicista.

Darien sonrió.

—No me gustan los diminutivos, odio que me llamen Dari, soy alérgico a las nueces y amo la esgrima tanto como odio el fútbol —dijo rápidamente.

—No estoy preguntando cosas de tu vida.

—Son cosas que Luna sabe de mí.

—Tendrás que decirme con quien mantendremos la farsa. —Darien se levantó de su sillón y caminó hasta descolgar una foto de la pared—. Esta es mi familia, Luna y Artemis mis padres, para efectos técnicos. —A ellos ya los conocía, me parecieron muy simpáticos ambos, en la fiesta de salón—. A Rei ya la conoces, es mi hermana por cosas del destino y él es Seiya, le gusta que le digan Seiya y es el hermano que me dio la vida, solo con ellos o con Andrew me gustaría que fueras mi novia.

—Fingiera…

—Eso, que fingieras ser mi novia.

— ¿Por qué Andrew? —pregunté curiosa.

—Porque no creo que a tu amigo le guste enterarse que estás acostándote conmigo a cambio de mis conocimientos en cuanto al sexo, a mí me acortaría los días de vida y creo que te caerías de su pedestal de _"Serena, la diferente a los demás"_. —No sabía que Drew pensara eso de mí, pero tampoco sería fácil decirle: _Hey Drew, me estoy follando a Darien porque así es que voy a sacar "Atada" adelante_. Darien volvió a colgar la foto y suspiró.

—Bueno, iré al ginecólogo y te diré que me recetó, quiero que te hagas analíticas de sangre y que…

—Estoy limpio, Sere. Mi sangre está perfectamente bien —dijo interrumpiéndome. Qué fascinación tenía este hombre al no dejarme terminar un párrafo.

—Igual quiero estar segura —dije levantándome—, cuando tengas tus exámenes, búscame Darien. —Él me sonrió socarronamente y yo me encaminé hacia la puerta.

—Sere —me detuve justo en la puerta de salida de su consultorio, él se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia mí—. ¿No se te olvida algo?

—No. —Mi respuesta fue certera.

—Creo que deberíamos de sellar este pacto —extendí mi mano hacia él y, de un solo tirón, estuve con mi pecho pegado al suyo. Una de sus manos apretó mi cadera a su cuerpo y la otra, se posó bajo a mi nuca—. Siempre sello mis pactos con un beso —murmuró antes de que sus labios se movieran suaves pero firmes contra los míos.

Volví a sentir todo lo que me desorientaba este hombre, el cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, la sangre volviéndose más espesa en mis venas, el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón, mi cuerpo actuando por decisión propia… cuando mis manos se enredaron a su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, abriendo los labios para permitir que su lengua jugueteara con la mía. Sentí cómo mi espalda completa se ajustaba a la puerta de madera, pero por primera vez desde que Darien y yo nos conocíamos, él no estaba embistiendo sus caderas contra las mías. Él simplemente me estaba besando, con fuego, con pasión desbordante, marcando el ritmo de nuestros labios acompasándose pero no estaba tratando de restregarse en mí y eso me gustó… Me gustó más de lo que alguna vez podría reconocerle. Las manos de Darien descendieron por mi costado, yo estaba casi de puntillas besándolo casi con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía. Dejó sus manos en mi cintura y poco a poco el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta que se redujo al movimiento acompasado de labios, la falta de aire por mi parte fue bastante notoria, ya que Darien terminó el beso con un simple roce de labios y descansó su frente en la mía, algo demasiado íntimo.

_Protege tu burbuja, Serena._

Me alejé de su rostro, dejando que todo mi cuerpo se apoyara en la puerta. Las manos de Darien dejaron mi cintura y una de ella, acarició mis labios con sus dedos.

—Siempre es un placer besarte, Serena Tsukino. Dices no ser sumisa, pero tu cuerpo acata mis órdenes, sin que yo diga una palabra —murmuró bajo su aliento y yo no sabía si enojarme con el traicionero de mi cuerpo o cachetearlo por prepotente y engreído—. Espero que disfrutes la experiencia, Sere. El sexo es una cosa de dos —su dedos siguieron acariciando mis labios suavemente… Maldición, por qué me sentía como un títere en sus manos ¡No quería sentirme así!, pero había algo en este hombre que me debilitaba. Él tenía razón, mi cuerpo voluntaria o involuntariamente respondía a su tacto—. Te veré cuando tenga los exámenes Sere y a partir de ahí, tengo noventa días para instruirte en la cama. Tu cuerpo será mi cuaderno y la cama, nuestro pizarrón. —Se alejó de mí un poco y aproveché la distancia para huir de ahí, preguntándome internamente si Rinni aceptaría irse conmigo a la Patagonia, cualquier lugar lejos era bueno con tal de no volverme a sentir vulnerable ante Darien Chiba.

.

.

.

Conduje a mi casa como una maniática, sin importarme nada ni detenerme por nada. Tan pronto pisé la seguridad de mi departamento, me desplomé, cayendo en el piso y dejando que mi cabello cubriese mi rostro. Ya no había marcha atrás, tomé el teléfono y le conté todo a Mina. No había pasado media hora, cuando Mina estaba en mi departamento, yo estaba aún al lado de la puerta en el piso y mirando a la nada, no me gustaba sentirme así. La última vez que había sucedido, había terminado demasiado destrozada.

Agradecí que Mina tuviese una llave del departamento, pero más aún agradecí cuando sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza.

Sólo Mina y Yaten me conocían perfectamente bien, podría jurar que Mina me conocía mejor que yo misma… Entregar mi vida a un hombre que no valía la pena, había sido mi tope de no retorno.

Taiki era mi vida, era el hermano mayor de Yaten y lo amaba. Para mí él era inalcanzable, como la estrella que ves desde la ventana de tu habitación, iba unos años más adelante que Yaten, Mina y yo. Cuando la relación de Mina y Yaten inició, él y yo también empezamos a salir en secreto y dolía, dolía entrar a los cambiadores y escuchar a las animadoras decir lo bueno que era en la cama, lo felices que salían luego de una dosis de Taiki Kou. Era menor de edad, por lo que no podía tener relaciones sexuales con él, podían llevarlo a prisión y Kenji tenía contactos, además de una sobrevigilancia en mí, yo era la vergüenza de su hija y bajo ningún motivo cometería sus mismos pasos.

Besos inocentes bajo la lluvia, caricias sensuales en su auto cuando él me traía a casa. Siempre negando cosas como las que decía Michell o Pamela, que eran las que más alardeaban de haber estado en su cama, y llegó el momento de ir a la universidad. Taiki se fue a Chicago y los dos primeros veranos, no fue a casa. Nos manteníamos en contacto por mail y llamadas telefónicas en donde me decía que se tocaba pensando en mí, en donde me decía que era su mundo y que pronto, nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Y yo le creía, le creía porque él me debilitaba. Era la única persona que me amaba, a mí… ¡A Serena Tsukino! A la chica que ni su madre quería… Y entonces, en mi tercer año de universidad Kenji murió. No había sido el mejor padre o sustituto de padre para mí. Kenji era el hombre más serio y disciplinado del mundo; Sargento de la fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, culpaba a la abuela Marie por lo _casquisuelta_ que era mi madre y me derrumbé, pero lo tenía a él. Lo esperé por horas, con Mina como mi fiel escudero y un Yaten que no me daba la cara de frente y… pasaba algo, lo intuía. Él llegó con su cabello café y sus ojos azul océano, con su metro y medio de estatura y su cuerpo formado, y me lancé aferrándome a él como Mina se aferró a la tabla de madera en el Titanic. Me abrazó y me besó como él sabía hacerlo, me acompañó durante todo el resto del funeral y allí, en el cementerio bajo la lluvia la vi, se reía de mí en mi cara. La maldita banda dorada en su dedo anular, su mirada se encontró con la mía y negué con la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas correr. Para los allegados, yo estaba llorando a mi abuelo, a mi padre, a la única persona que me quiso a su manera, pero al ver esa banda rodeando su dedo yo no estaba llorando a Kenji. Entre kilos de tierra, yo también estaba enterrando mi corazón. Taiki se había casado y no había sido conmigo.

No lloraba, al menos no externamente. Recordar es vivir, dice un viejo refrán. A pesar de los años, al recordar, reviví todos sentimientos que pensé que estaban sepultados pero que Darien Chiba abría, cuando sus besos me hacían sentir débil.

Mina me tomó de los hombros haciendo que sus ojos y los míos quedaran a la misma altura, luego de unos minutos después.

—Vuelve Serena, ya te hiciste daño trasportándote al pasado, es hora de volver, niña tonta e idiota —me zarandeó—. Si no te sentías lista para lo que ibas a meterte, ¿por qué diablos lo hiciste? —Miraba a Mina sin verla, pero escuchaba sus palabras—. Deshace ese contrato, maldita sea y dile a Caos que no harás su jodido libro. ¡No volverás a quebrarte Serena Tsukino, entiendes!

—No lo haré…

—Así se habla, mañana vamos a decirle a Caos que puede hacer un sorbete con su editorial y meterse la pajita por el culo —dijo Mina, abrazándome.

—No me echaré para atrás… ya tengo un trato con él, no me dejará en paz hasta no cumplirlo. Lo hice firmar las diez cláusulas más ridículas de este mundo, no quedaré como una cobarde ante ese hombre.

— ¿Estás segura Sere? —asentí—. Sabes que te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

—Darien no es Taiki —murmuré levantándome—. Y yo no lo amo a él, esto es solo un pacto, por más vulnerable que me sienta a él, esto es solo un trato con fecha de caducidad.

—Así es muñeca —Mina me dio la mano y la ayude a levantar. Fuimos a mi habitación y no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Cuando me levanté la mañana siguiente, Mina estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno; tostadas con huevo y tocino, fruta picada y zumo, estaba hambrienta, casi no había podido comer nada el día anterior.

—Por fin has despertado, pensé que tendría que ir a llamarte —dijo apenas me vio entrar a la cocina.

—Huele bien —mi estómago ladraba furiosamente, aun así sonreí, mostrándole que me sentía mejor Mina dejó un plato en la barra de la cocina y me señaló.

—Son casi las 10:30 de la mañana. He dicho en la oficina que tengo cita en el doctor con Chibi, así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos al salón de belleza y nos damos un día de chicas? —dijo ella tan pronto me senté en la barra de la cocina.

—Creo que si llegas con un cambio de look, todos se darán cuenta que mentiste.

—Mmmm, tienes razón, pero que tal si el cambio es para ti. Un corte de cabello, una depilación total —negué con la cabeza.

—Minako, no es buena idea —murmuré, llevando un poco de huevo con tocino a mi boca.

—Salgamos de aquí Serena, anímate. —Mi amiga sonrió sentándose a mi lado, abrir la caja de pandora el día anterior, había sido doloroso como siempre, pero una vez ella se cerraba el dolor quedaba atrapado en ella.

—Necesito ir a un lugar, ¿me acompañas? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Hasta el fin del mundo, pero pasamos primero por Yaten y por Chibi —sonreí más abiertamente.

—Gracias Mina, por venir, por quedarte una vez me quedé dormida —apreté su mano y ella me devolvió el apretón.

—Sabía que me necesitabas, somos amigas, así que llame a Yaten y él lo entendió, ¿puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

—Al consultorio del doctor Dimitri Malinov.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde que había visto al doctor Malinov, el edificio del Centro Empresarial las Américas era enorme, incluso más que el de "Otra Oportunidad". El doctor Malinov iba de salida cuando llegamos y aún así, decidió atenderme.

Pasamos de estar en un recibidor nada cálido a su oficina, decorada cálidamente con fotos de dos niños, uno podría tener doce años y el otro unos, ¿diez?

—Si vas a tener relaciones sexuales, es un buen momento para cuidarte, puedo recetarte un anticonceptivo inyectable o uno comprimido, también están los parches de hormonas y los chips.

Negué.

—Soy bastante olvidadiza con los comprimidos y los parches, no va ser por mucho tiempo. —Dimitri me miró enarcando una de sus cejas—. Un inyectable está bien —murmuré despreocupada, un leve toque en la puerta hizo que el doctor Malinov frunciera su ceño antes de decir un _adelante_.

Una mujer pelirroja, bastante joven se asomó por la puerta.

—Perdón, pensé que estabas solo, Audrey no está en recepción.

—Iba a buscarte para almorzar, te envié un mensaje —dijo él con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviese delante de una luz cegadora.

—Lo siento, he olvidado cargarlo. ¿Te demoras? —Él negó—. Te espero en el restaurant, ¿te pido lo de siempre? —él asintió y ella iba a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Triana? —Ella se devolvió para mirarlo, ahora ambos tenían esa mirada que Mina y yo veíamos como tonta—. Te amo nena —él sonrió.

—Te amo, y te espero. Tengo una cirugía programada para dentro de una hora, así que apresúrate.

—Tranquila, cuida a mi princesa —ella negó con la cabeza y cerró del todo.

—Felicidades —dije cuando lo vi seguir con esa sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un chico travieso—, supongo que es su esposa.

—Supones bien —sonrió— y gracias. Nos hemos enterado esta mañana. —Él había dicho princesa—. Estoy casi seguro que será una niña —murmuró mientras escribía en un recetario—. ¿Cuántos días faltan para tu periodo?

—Tres —afirmé, sacando cuentas mentales.

—Aplícala cuando tu período se haya ido, debes hacerlo mensual. La _Mesigyna,_ libera la cantidad de hormonas necesarias para que no haya fecundación —asentí cuando él me dio la receta. Mina y yo nos despedimos rápidamente y salimos del consultorio. Hubiese querido preguntarle más cosas, pero el hombre se veía a leguas que deseaba ir junto con su esposa.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes, estuve con Andrew editando el segundo y tercer capítulo de "Atada". Estaba posponiendo la escena sexual, pero sin duda los besos de Darien Chiba, habían contribuido a que _Danielle y Caleb _tuviesen momentos realmente candentes. No vi a Darien en los siguientes tres días, pero escuchaba su programa. Su forma cínica de contestar a cualquier pregunta, la manera segura con la que trataba cada tema, escucharlo era una tortura. Una demasiado placentera, ese hombre desbordaba una sensualidad al hablar que me tenía colgando en un hilo. Solo esperaba que no se rompiera.

Tal como lo había predicho, mi período llegó y con ello, el primer fin de semana de Rinni en casa.

Al principio la tensión entre ambas fue extenuante, pero luego coloqué una de mis películas favoritas, amaba "Virgen a los cuarenta". Steve Carell hacía su mejor papel interpretando Andy Stitzer, un hombre que había esperado a la mujer indicada o al menos, así lo veía yo. Rinni y yo reímos mucho, sin duda empezando el camino de nuestra futura relación.

El domingo en la mañana cuando volvía del súper, Tadeo me entregó un extraño sobre de color marrón. Palidecí internamente cuando leí el nombre Darien Chiba marcado como el remitente; intenté calmarme mientras subía el elevador. Era relativamente temprano, por lo que supe que el sobre había sido entregado ayer. Rinni salió de su habitación con los ojos aún cerrados por el sueño, se sentó en la barra e ignoró completamente el sobre a su lado.

— ¿Puedo redecorar mi habitación? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

—Es tu habitación —conteste.

—Pero esta es tú casa, y sé que no voy a durar mucho tiempo aquí.

No quería dañar lo poco que habíamos construido, así que solo asentí. Por la tarde fuimos al centro comercial y salimos cargadas de bolsas. Mina no me lo perdonaría, pero esto era un pequeño paso con mi hermana. Dejamos todas las bolsas en su habitación y vimos más películas.

El lunes en la mañana, llevé a Rinni a la escuela, hice varios pendientes y regresé a casa a media tarde. El sobre sellado que Darien me había dejado, parecía querer morderme aun así, suspiré sonoramente y rasgué la parte superior, sacando los documentos y dejando caer un pequeño papelito.

_Léelos con detenimiento, investiga lo que tengas que investigar. Estoy limpio Sere, avísame cuando empieces a tomar los anticonceptivos. Estamos en contacto._

_DSC_

Nada sarcástico ni hiriente. Revisé todos y cada uno de los documentos y en efecto, estaba limpio.

Tomé mi celular rápidamente y texteé:

_Fui con el ginecólogo. Hoy es el cuarto, en dos días ya no tendré mi período y podremos empezar cuando tú digas._

_S_

No contestó, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Era jueves por la tarde y aún no sabía de Darien, me preguntaba internamente si se había arrepentido, mientras intentaba empujar un poco mis límites y escribir una buena escena de cama, pero siempre fallaba en el intento. Dios, tenía una imaginación muy vívida pero a la hora de "cama", era una mojigata. En la mañana había ido a comprar el anticonceptivo que me había recomendado el doctor Malinov y el farmaceuta lo había colocado en mi brazo derecho, era como si aplicasen una vacuna cualquiera y ya había pasado casi media hora, antes de ir a cancelar el producto debido a la vergüenza.

Suspiré profundamente, mientras releía el último párrafo escrito.

_Ella podía sentirlo, su aroma, su vitalidad, sus fuertes músculos bajo su ropa. Caleb no solo desprendía un poderío que la hacía sentir débil, Caleb era mucho más. Era a lo que ella más temía en un hombre, a pesar de eso, sus labios devoraban los de él casi con la misma ansia que él devoraba los suyos. Sintió cómo sus manos acariciaban los músculos descubiertos de ella y gimió por la sensación de sentir piel con piel._

_Caleb tocó su entrepierna, aún cubierta por una finísima tela de encaje y…_

El timbre de la entrada me hizo levantar mis lentes y mirar hacia la puerta de madera y un nuevo timbrazo me hizo reaccionar. Me levanté del sofá y acomodé mi ropa antes de pararme frente al espejo y peinarme con las manos mi cabello, acomodé mi coleta y abrí… Casi creí morir cuando Darien Chiba se afianzó a mi cintura, besándome con la misma fuerza de siempre y apremiándome a entrar al departamento. Como siempre, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante el imperativo rose de su boca contra la mía y cerré los brazos en su cuello; impulsándome aún más a devorarlo. Como la última vez, terminó el beso suavemente y me separó de su cuerpo.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y repasó mi cuerpo, mi pequeño Short de franelilla y mi camisa de tirantes. Podía sentir mis pezones erguirse ante su atenta mirada.

—Ve a vestirte —murmuró suavemente, dejando un último beso en mis labios—. Empezamos las clases, Serena.

— ¿Hoy? —pregunté cómo idiota, Darien se veía mucho más repuesto que la última vez que lo vi. Tenía un traje de tres piezas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, se había quitado la corbata y traía el chalequillo abierto, su cabello era un completo desastre.

— ¿Esta completo el inventario, nena? —Una de sus cejas se arqueó y por un momento, solo por un momento, había pensado que este NO era el Darien que ya conocía—. Por lo visto así es, al menos todo está en el mismo lugar. —Me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas y gemí internamente, cuando el torcía su sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes era cuando más débil me hacía sentir—. Ve a cambiarte de ropa Sere, antes que me arrepienta y empecemos la primera clase aquí —salí de mi pequeño aturdimiento.

—Estoy ocupada, Darien. Además, no pienso acompañarte a ningún lugar, ni a servirte de adorno. Por otra parte, si hoy era nuestra primera "Clase" —hice comilla con mis dedos—, debiste llamar y decirme.

—Serena, no me tientes, ve. Cámbiate de ropa y acompáñame a cenar, simplemente para sellar y brindar por nuestro acuerdo.

—Darien…

—Permíteme ser cortés, Sere. Solo es una cena.

—Y ¿te irás de mi casa cuando hayamos terminado? —asintió—. Entonces pido una pizza y brindamos con Pepsi Cola.

—Cena Serena, vamos a estar varios meses juntos, podríamos intentar por lo menos ser amigos —dijo con voz baja.

—No quiero ser tu amiga.

—Tienes dos opciones, vas a cambiarte de ropa o simplemente puedes venir así. Una cena es lo menos que merezco por mis conocimientos.

—Me hiciste venderte mi cuerpo —Darien caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá.

—Eso es solo un agregado. Tienes veinte minutos para arreglarte, tenemos una reservación a las siete y van siendo las seis —bufé resignada, antes de guardar los cambios en el computador y apagarlo.

—Ya vuelvo Chiba…

—Ponte un lindo vestido. —Le mostré el dedo del medio, mientras caminaba hacia el corredor. Vestido, ¡Já! Ni de patio…

Tardé un poco más de treinta minutos arreglándome, inconscientemente, me había esmerado por no lucir tan normal, a pesar de no dejar de ser yo. Me había colocado un pantalón de vestir que se ajustaba a mis piernas y una camisa blanca a juego, unos botines de cuero negro y una chaqueta de la misma tela del pantalón. Había peinado mi cabello dejándolo suelto y en pequeños bucles desordenados; me había maquillado tenuemente, acentuando mis ojos y colocado uno de esos collares a juego que Mina me había hecho comprar en una de nuestras salidas de compra… Me veía justamente como quería cerrar un trato.

Cuando salí Darien estaba mirando algo en su celular, carraspeé un poco y su mirada me recorrió haciéndome sentir desnuda a pesar de que estaba completamente vestida.

—Nada mal, aunque me hubiese gustado un vestido.

—En tus sueños Chiba —refunfuñe.

—Créeme, en mis sueños estás justo como terminarás esta noche —lo miré sin entender—. Perderemos la reservación —comentó levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia mí—. Estás hermosa.

—No tienes que halagarme Chiba, no es necesario. Finalmente, me follaras como quieres, ¿no? Así que ahorrémonos la cursilería y las mentiras. —Darien sonrió y luego colocó su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme rápidamente, su tacto quemaba mi cuerpo.

Bajamos el elevador en absoluto silencio, pensé que iba a intentar besarme pero no lo hizo, tampoco se acercó o dijo algún comentario con doble sentido. Parecía preocupado y no sabía por qué. Su auto estaba estacionado fuera del edificio, me despedí de Tadeo y subí a su auto. Chiba condujo por varias avenidas hasta que llegamos a un restaurante, se veía elegante por lo que me felicité a mí misma por mi atuendo. Darien bajó del auto pero no le di oportunidad que abriera mi puerta, él me dio una sonrisa torcida antes de extenderme el brazo que, como era obvio, no acepté.

El restaurante era muy lindo por dentro, las mesas en forma circular atestaban el gran salón, Darien habló con el maître y una chica rubia, a la que se le abrieron los ojos al verlo. Caminó contoneando su plástico trasero delante de nosotros hasta atravesar unas puertas y llevarnos a un reservado. Las luces allí eran menos claras y las mesas, una aparte de la otra. Darien metió un billete entre los pechos de la rubia, son blondiestein porque estaba contrahecha por todos lados: su nariz, su culo, sus tetas y los lentes —que eran de contacto—. Ella desapareció del lugar, no sin antes dejarnos la carta

Darien preguntó si estaba bien un Franciscan Cabernet Sauvignon, Napa y pidió Salmón ahumado con alcaparras, eneldo y mayonesa junto con cebolla pita y patatas fritas. Yo pedí parrilla de langosta fresca, con ensalada verde. Un chico llegó, para mi completo agrado, y tomó el pedido y mientras esperábamos, me dediqué a observar el lugar. Habían pocas parejas, más que todo había muchas personas solas tanto hombre como mujeres, Darien no intentó entablar conversación y yo tampoco lo hice. Al cabo de unos minutos, el chico llegó con los platos, destapó la botella y sirvió nuestras copas.

—Quiero brindar por nuestro excelente pacto —dijo Darien alzando su copa.

—A tu salud querido, que te ahogues con la comida —dije sarcástica y Darien negó divertido.

Ambos comimos en silencio y al final pedí una tarta de limón, Darien no pidió nada pero se disculpó un momento y se alejó de la mesa. Regresó unos minutos después y me dio una mirada pícara junto con su sonrisa sexy patentada y rompe bragas…

La comida fue en silencio, Darien dedicaba una que otra sonrisa a cada camarera, parecían conocerlo bien en el lugar. Al final canceló la cuenta y juntos, nos dirigimos hacia el Valet para que entregase su auto.

—Puedo tomar un taxi, así puedes devolverte y follar con una camarera en el baño —mi voz destilaba veneno, estaba segura que si me mordía la lengua, caería muerta.

— ¿Celosa Serena? —me reí sarcásticamente en su cara.

—En tus sueños Chiba…

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar.

—Dijiste cena, y ya cumplí.

—Serena, te servirá para el libro. Además, solo será un minuto, de ti dependerá el tiempo que pasemos en ese lugar.

—Estoy ocupada.

—No, no lo estás. Estás aquí afuera discutiendo conmigo y haciéndonos perder el tiempo.

Bufé sonoramente.

— ¿Me llevarás a casa después de que vayamos a donde sea que me quieres llevar? —Él asintió abriendo la puerta del coche para mí. Podía ver su sonrisita torcida, pero la ignoré lo mejor que pude.

—Me he visto con Kath hoy, te envía sus saludos y dice, que solo estará aquí hasta el lunes por si la necesitas. Podrías llamarle.

—Ya hizo mucho por mí —me encogí de hombros—. Su relato me ayudó bastante a ver un par de cosas, la llamaré para desearle un buen viaje —contesté con voz trémula.

Darien condujo hasta llegar cerca de Manhattan, lo que parecía ser un bar o algo así. Había una larga cola, pero Darien estacionó el auto dejándole las llaves a un chico rubio que hacía de Valet.

—Ya sabes John, sin marcas —el chico asintió y se llevó el auto.

— ¿Has visto la cola? —le pregunté a Darien cuando nos bajamos del auto.

—Eso no es problema para mí. —Me dio una sonrisa centellante, antes de dirigirse al mastodonte que estaba en la entrada.

Mientras Darien hablaba con el rubio, noté tres cosas: la primera, era que los tres mastodontes de la entrada eran rubios, no natural pero eran rubios y algunos tenían lentillas azules al igual que el chico que se había llevado el auto. Todos vestían vaqueros ajustados y un suéter negro sin ningún logo ni distintivo. La segunda, era que el local no tenía un nombre, o algún dibujo para identificarlo, solo unas luces que no llegaban al cielo debido a los rascacielos que lo rodeaban y la reluciente cerámica negra.

—Ya está —Darien llegó a mi lado—, he hablado con los chicos y nos dejarán pasar sin hacer la cola. —Nos acercamos a la entrada y pasamos, sin importar las murmuraciones en la cola.

—Darien —lo llamé—, ¿dónde estamos?

—Verás, descubrí este lugar hace algunos años por internet —dijo mientras me conducía por un corredor pintado de negro, pero muy iluminado. Eso fue hasta llegar a un corredor aún más largo. Frente a mí, había un letrero inmenso.

"FETICHES"

Decía con luces de neón… ¿Qué demonios era esto? Bajo el letrero reposaban cuatro puertas, así que miré a Darien con una ceja alzada. Él sonrió como llevaba haciéndolo toda la maldita noche antes de explicarme.

—Sere, este lugar es algo especial —nuevamente lo miré sin entender—. Hay cuatro puertas, ¿verdad? —Efectivamente, habían cuatro puertas frente a mí, no era ciega, las estaba viendo. Sobre ellas, estaban los colores blanco, rojo, naranja y amarillo—. ¿Has escuchado el refrán que dice que en la variedad está el placer?

—Por supuesto —contesté enseguida.

—Este lugar ofrece ese servicio: amarillo si quieres ver; rojo si quieres participar; naranja si solo quieres bailar y, blanco si quieres irte. —Lo miré sin creerlo, ¿él me había traído especie de casa de orgías?

— ¿Me has traído a que presencie una orgía? ¿Porque no quiero creer que me trajiste a participar? —le dije seriamente con todo mi cuerpo tensionado.

—Pensé que te gustaría solo ver, ahora, si quieres participar… —alzó una ceja descaradamente.

— ¡Estás loco! —Farfullé exaltada— ¡Eres un depravado! —levanté mi mano dispuesta a golpearlo

—Aterriza, Serena —capturó mi mano en el intento—. Vivimos en un mundo pervertido, Sere. Por qué crees que el tipo de libro que estás escribiendo se vende tan bien; porque una orgía real, nunca excita tanto como un libro pornográfico.

—Quiero irme a casa —dije fuertemente zafándome de su amarre, aunque en el fondo tuviese curiosidad de ver.

— ¿Estás segura Sere?

— ¿Amarillo para ver, rojo para formar parte, Naranja para bailar y blanco para irme? —Darien asintió—. Bien, no sé qué tan jodidamente pervertido esté tu cerebro, pero este tipo de cosas no me gustan —dije fríamente antes de encaminarme a la puerta blanca, agradeciendo que nadie más había entrado después de nosotros. Imaginé que tenían algún tipo de sensor mientras esperaban que se decidieran para dar intimidad. La gente te veía entrar pero no sabía que puerta habías escogido, caminé por un salón blanco e iluminado hasta que encontré otra puerta, giré el pomo y salí a la fría calle.

—Serena, espera —escuché la voz de Darien, hasta que sentí su brazo—. Nueva York, Europa y hasta Asia están llenos de sitios como este, no fue mi intensión ofenderte, solo quería que tuvieses una experiencia más.

—Pues como dice Shakira, te lo agradezco, pero no.

—Bien, he entendido el punto, déjame al menos llevarte a casa.

—Puedo tomar un taxi.

—Serena, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que te doy las mismas dos opciones que en tu departamento, o mueves ese lindo culo que tienes en dirección al auto o se verá divino cuando te alce y te lleve a él.

—Si lo pides tan cortés como siempre…

—Cortés es mi segundo nombre.

— ¿Pensé que era Endymion?

—Mmm… bueno, el tercero.

— ¿No debes ir a grabar hoy? —le pregunté, después de todo era jueves.

—Grabamos el programa en la tarde, porque tanto Rei como yo, teníamos compromisos —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vamos o te alzo? —le mostré el dedo del medio y caminé hasta llegar al Aston.

El camino estaba bastante silencioso, solo deseaba llegar a casa y recostarme en la cama, para sacar de mi mente la palabra orgía.

Darien giró a la izquierda cuando tenía que hacerlo a la derecha para tomar la avenida.

—Este no es el camino para ir a mi casa, genio.

—No vamos a tu casa, vamos a la mía —contestó sin mirarme—, necesito enseñarte algo —tragué saliva furiosamente mientras él conducía, el auto se sumió en silencio mientras avanzábamos por las tranquilas calles de Nueva York.

Cuando el auto entró al sótano, Darien me sonrió y pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo empezaba a entrar en tensión. Me sentía como si estuviese entrando en la cueva del león. Tomé aire, tratando que él no notara mi reciente nerviosismo.

Caminamos hacia el elevador con su mano en mi espalda baja, mientras mis manos empezaban a sudar, Darien pegó su cuerpo al mío cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, su mano tomó mi barbilla manteniendo mi rostro elevado.

—Relájate —murmuró cerca de mis labios—, no haremos nada que tú no quieras. —He ahí el problema. Sus labios tantearon levemente los míos, mientras mis manos agarraban su chaqueta—. No sabes lo que me enciende que correspondas a mis besos, Sere. Sé que no te soy indiferente, como tú no me lo eres para mí —volvió a besarme suavemente, su mano libre recorrió la curvatura de mi espalda pegándome más a su pecho mientras el beso subía de intensidad, la campanilla anunciando la llegada al piso de Darien se escuchó haciéndonos separar—. Así… respira, inhala… exhala. —dijo antes de salir, colocó el código en la entrada del departamento y la puerta se abrió mostrándonos el frío lugar.

—Bienvenida a mi casa Serena, tú escuela por los próximos tres meses.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Primero, ya había venido a tu casa y segundo, este solo será el lugar en el que duerma algunas noches.

—Como tú digas, Serena —ya ni valía la pena decirle que era Sere, a la final que me dijera como le diera la gana—. Quédate aquí.

—Tu puerta abre con un código, que no me sé —murmuré tajante, Darien rió. El maldito gozaba burlándose de mí.

—Mañana te daré un código, Serena. ¿Quieres una copa de vino? —Una copa de vino sin duda ayudaría a mis nervios, así que asentí—. ¿Blanco o tinto?

—Prefiero tinto —dije en voz baja.

—Está bien, solo no te muevas. Regreso enseguida —expresó antes de desaparecer por el mismo corredor en el que había desaparecido la última vez que estuve aquí, la casa de Darien Chiba me daba miedo. Era tan fría, tan parecida a la casa de Kenji, solo el cuadro que estaba en la parte alta de la pared lateral parecía realmente algo de Darien, algo preciado.

—Siento si te asusté con lo del restaurante —Darien colocó frente a mi una copa de vino, me giré para rebatirle pero casi me quede sin respiración. Se había quitado la chaqueta, tenía las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y había abierto los primeros botones de su camisa. Su sonrisa centelló triunfal cuando vio mi rostro, por lo que tomé aire y ordené a mis manos no temblar y tomé la copa de su mano.

—No me asusto, simplemente me tomaste con la guardia baja —tomé un sorbo de la copa y él me imitó.

—Quiero que sepas que nunca haré algo que tú no desees hacer, sea llevarte a que veas algo o simplemente, estar conmigo en la cama.

—Me has quitado un gran peso de encima, Sr. Green —dije sardónica.

Él dio otro trago a su copa mientras mostraba su demoníaca e infernal sonrisa.

—Ven conmigo —tomó mi mano libre y la entrelazó con la suya. Sentir la pequeña corriente eléctrica entre mis palmas, fue difícil de combatir. Caminamos por el corredor que no era nada pequeño—. Mi estudio —Darien abrió la puerta adornada con hermosos vitrales y pasamos a una habitación nada pequeña. Como la sala, estaba alfombrada; había un escritorio de roble y las paredes estaban rodeadas de libros, todas excepto una en donde estaban sus múltiples títulos, los leí cada uno. Numerosos congresos y seminarios, su título de Harvard como Psicólogo y su título en Cambridge como Sexólogo. El escritorio, estaba adornado con varios portarretratos en donde se veía a Darien de niño junto con Rei y un niño de tez morena.

—Seiya —susurró, mientras alzaba la fotografía.

—Yo… —estaba avergonzada…

—Tranquila. —Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros y mi cuerpo tembló ante el rose. Tomé otro portarretratos. En este, Darien estaba boca abajo y alguien trabajaba en su espalda: su tatuaje.

—Fue en India, yo tenía la columna vertebral tatuada y Raad agregó las serpientes y la frase. Él vivía con una tribu que cree que las serpientes, son un símbolo de la fertilidad; la reverencian como Diosa de la Fertilidad y de la Profecía. En el yoga "Kundalini", se dice que la energía de la serpiente reside en la base de la columna vertebral, lista para ascender desde el centro sexual y emplearse al servicio de la consciencia. Un tatuaje de una serpiente simboliza el poder, tanto natural como sobrenatural, la fertilidad, la regeneración y la sabiduría. En occidente, la serpiente también representa la tentación y el poder sexual femenino.

— ¿Tu lo Crees? —inquirí, dejando la fotografía.

—En ese tiempo creía en todo, Sere —su voz se oscureció.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —El negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, la serpiente es sabiduría, astucia; son animales fríos y cínicos. La capacidad de la serpiente para mudar su piel, siempre ha resultado fascinante para el hombre, un truco que la ha asociado con el renacimiento y la inmortalidad. En India, la cobra es sagrada, un tótem para los pueblos indígenas, y un símbolo de poder —lo confieso estaba absorta en las palabras—. Lo lamento a veces hablo cosas sin sentido, salgamos de aquí —asentí y él ubicó su mano en mi espalda baja, guiándome como lo había hecho en casi toda la noche—. Este es mi santuario, eres la primera chica que entra aquí.

—Ohh… es un honor para mí que me hagas partícipe de ver tu _"santuario"_ —me burlé de él, preparándome psicológicamente para ver el cuarto de la perversión. Cabe destacar que quedé gratamente sorprendida, una vez la puerta se abrió.

Yo estaba preparada para ver doseles, cadenas, columpios eróticos y mil mierdas más, no para esto.

—Esto es… —no sabía qué decir.

—Mi santuario —expresó Darien tras de mí. El suelo era acolchado, un mueble de vidrio relucía en un rincón lleno de trofeos y medallas—. Practico el esgrima desde que tengo doce años, amo este deporte, es el segundo placer que disfruto realmente. El primero, obviamente, es follar. —Esto lo dijo tan cerca de mi cuello, que pude sentir todos mis vellos erizándose bajo su aliento. Tomé otro trago de mi copa y seguí observando la habitación. Había otro mueble que contenía sables, espadas y floretes y otro más, donde estaban perfectamente colocados un par de trajes—. Vamos… —esta vez me tomó por el brazo sacándome de la habitación. Pasamos por dos habitaciones más, a las que Darien nombró como la cocina y un cuarto de baño—. Cada habitación tiene un cuarto de baño —musitó, mientras seguíamos avanzando. Dos puertas más, que eran el cuarto de huéspedes y una puerta doble de madera indicaban el final del corredor—. Mi habitación… —Su voz fue baja, seductora y malditamente sensual, sentí mi entrepierna contraerse ante el susurro de su voz. Darien abrió las puertas y me encontré de lleno en una habitación enorme, casi triplicaba la mía; la cama era tamaño King size, decorada con un edredón en color dorado y varios cojines. Tenía un balcón enorme, en el que sin duda Manhattan debía verse en toda su gloria; un pequeño sofá estaba pegado a una de las paredes; había un televisor enorme junto con un teatro en casa; una melodía se colaba desde algún lugar y dos mesas de noche a lado y lado de la cama. Como la sala y su estudio, esta también estaba alfombrada—. Ven… —Su voz flotaba en el aire gloriosamente y mi corazón empezó una terrible carrera maratónica como cada vez que él estaba cerca de mí. Caminamos por la alfombra afelpada hasta una puerta que estaba en un rincón—. El cuarto de baño —susurró para mí, abriendo la puerta y revelando ¡El cuarto de baño señores! Si la habitación era exageradamente grande, el baño no se quedaba atrás. Había un jacuzzi y una ducha de hidromasajes, una pequeña banca que se desplegaba de la pared, completamente enchapada en negro con dorado y yo estaba simplemente pasmada.

—Me alegro que te guste, luego puedes usarlo, ahora ven. —Con el pasar de los minutos su voz iba adquiriendo un matiz extraño, ronco y deseoso. Llegamos a su recamara nuevamente y suspiré—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

— ¿Es todo? —dije, haciendo que me mire extrañado—. Digo, no hay habitación roja del dolor, cuarto de jueguitos, ¿una mazmorra?—. Darien sonrió abiertamente, negando con la cabeza y limpiando lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos.

—No soy un dominante Serena, pero no me gusta que ataquen. Amo que las mujeres con las que estoy me obedezcan, hombres como el señor Green de que los hay los hay, pero te aseguro que lo único que puede importarles son dos cosas: uno, que su juguete no sufra daño, es por eso que dan una palabra segura y dos, alcanzar su placer y entregárselo a su compañera. No me gusta lastimar pero quizás, en alguna de nuestras clases pueda enseñarte algo de lo que aprendí en ese mundo.

— ¿Fuiste dominante? —Darien volvió a negar.

—Fui sumiso por diversión. En una relación de Dom/Sub, el dominante cree llevar las riendas en el encuentro sexual, pero es el sumiso el que realmente posee el control de la situación. Una palabra le entrega el sumiso la decisión con su placer y el de su dominante o parar todo el juego, Serena. ¿Entiendes? —asentí bebiendo un poco más de vino—. Basta de charla. —Darien me quitó la copa y me tensé inmediatamente. Desde algún lugar podía escuchar una canción que me era muy conocida _Entrégate de Luis Miguel_—. Hemos venido aquí para tu inducción.

—Darien yo… —tenía miedo.

—Shhh…, te dije que por ser tu primera vez, no sería una clase. —Sus manos tomaron mi rostro delicadamente—. Serena, te haré el amor no solo con mi cuerpo, sino con el conocimiento que he adquirido y con la experiencia de conocer el cuerpo de una mujer a la perfección, haré que la experiencia sea placentera, te lo prometo, tú solo —su rostro se estaba acercando peligrosamente al mío—… solo déjate llevar —dijo mientras dejaba un suave y delicado beso en mi cuello—. Yo te guiaré. —Otro beso, mientras continuaba acercándose a mí. Sus manos quemándome mientras quitaba mi chaqueta, dejándola por algún lugar de la habitación—. Si te nace hacer algo, si quieres tocar, lamer, besar —succionó mi labio inferior y mis piernas temblaron haciendo que Darien me sostuviese de las caderas—… hazlo Sere. El ser humano no nace con un manual a la hora de practicar una relación sexual, pero tiene instintos Sere, y nosotros debemos responder a ellos. —Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa—. No sabes como he esperado este momento, Sere Tsukino. —Darien hablaba con sus labios pegados en los míos—. Las veces que tuve que frenarme para no ir a tu casa y follarte como lo haré, como lo he deseado desde que tu delicioso cuerpo se posó en mi campo visual. —Sus palabras salían tan lenta y enternecedoramente que mi cuerpo respondía sacudiéndose levemente—. Y el día que me propusiste enseñarte sobre el arte de satisfacer a una mujer... enseñarte sobre sexo, abriste la caja de pandora, Serena.

—No me refería a esto precisa… —un pequeño apretón en mi pecho izquierdo me hizo saltar, perdiendo el hilo de mis palabras.

—El sexo no es una historia para contarla, hay que vivirlo. ¿Cómo he de explicarte yo lo que se siente en el orgasmo? O lo que se siente cuando los músculos de tu vagina se cierren entorno a un falo erecto —mordisqueó mis labios mientras seguía masajeando mi pecho en sus manos—. Dime Serena, podrías tu explicarme lo que estás sintiendo ahora.

Podía sentir mi sangre convertirse en agua mientras corría por mis venas, el corazón latiéndome atronadoramente en mis oídos, mi cuerpo temblando por sensaciones de las cuales no tenían palabras para describir. Tenía razón, no se podía.

Darien deslizó mi camisa por mis hombros y se alejó de mí para observarme.

—Realmente eres preciosa, Serena —sentía la boca seca, mientras sus manos apretaban mis pechos por encima del sostén negro—. Realmente hermosa —ejerció un poco de presión y gemí vergonzosamente—. Eso nena, no te reprimas, si quieres gemir hazlo, si quieres jadear nadie va a detenerte. Es más, maldice si eso es lo que tu cuerpo te pide a gritos.

—Darien… — el maldito estaba torturándome.

—Aún no empiezo, Serena. Simplemente te preparo. ¿Está tu coño húmedo Sere? —Moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación—. Dime Serena, ¿quieres hacer algo tú?

Tragué saliva fuertemente.

—Quiero… —el aire faltaba en mis pulmones— quiero que te quites la camisa.

—No entendiste la pregunta, Sere. Te la repito —sus manos seguían torturando mis pechos, lo único que nos mantenía unidos, eran sus manos sobre mi sostén de encaje—. ¿Quieres hacer algo tú? —su voz era baja, contenida y aterciopelada.

—Quiero quitarte la camisa —dije uniendo todas mis neuronas en función de cuatro palabras.

— ¿Qué te lo impide, Sere? —murmuró.

Llevé mis manos a su camisa, sacándola del pantalón y desabrochando sus botones, mientras sentía el _click_ de mi sujetador y a Darien tocando mis pechos con sus ardientes palmas. Jadeé y me detuve a medio camino y él siseó cuando mis manos rozaron los músculos endurecidos de su abdomen, a pesar de la tela que aún separaba mi piel de la suya. Darien inspiró hondamente y yo, uní toda mi fuerza de voluntad hasta quitar su camisa y deslizarla por sus hombros, dejándole en una camisilla sin mangas. Cerré los ojos ante las sensaciones que me otorgaba los finos masajes de Darien sobre mis pezones erectos, masajeaba, tiraba y pellizcaba. Un orden, un ciclo que me estaba enloqueciendo. A esta altura, mis bragas eran una piscina… oficialmente.

— ¡Jesús! —grité cuando Darien tiró de mis pezones hacia él.

—Me gustaba más cuando decías Darien, nena —sonrió socarronamente. Este hombre era pura sonrisa.

_Está logrando su cometido…_

Ante ese pensamiento, me alejé abruptamente de él, cubriendo mis pechos con mis manos, una total estupidez, pero… no sé, era como un escudo. Él me miró confundido.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… yo… — ¡que mierda le decía! _Verás Darien, estaba jodidamente entregada a tus caricias porque estoy cachonda pero de pronto, apareció esa vocecita que suena dentro de tí de vez en cuando y me ha hecho caer en cuenta que, aunque deseo que todo esto pase, no es más que un maldito error._

—Sere… — bajé mi rostro y ese, fue el más grande error de mi jodida vida. ¡El tipo tenía el sable de Luz de Dark Vader erguido en toda su máxima potencia! La carpa en sus pantalones negros era más que evidente—. Relájate… —Ohh… sí, qué fácil decirlo—. Lo estabas haciendo bien —se acercó a mí y me giré mirando ¿luces, las estrellas, el maldito universo frente a mí? Cualquier cosa era mejor que mirarlo a él—. Sere —se acercó a mí—, déjate llevar —pegó su pecho desnudo al mío y jadeé al sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento se había quitado la camisilla? Sus manos acariciaron mi plano vientre hasta llegar hasta mis manos, quitándolas suavemente y abarcando mis pechos nuevamente con ellas. No pude resistirlo y dejé que mi peso se apoyara en él. Darien besó mi cuello, mi hombro derecho. Mientras seguía tocando mis pechos, una de sus manos volvió a trazar un camino por mi vientre hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mi pantalón de vestir, desabrochándolo con pericia. Gracias a mis botines podía sentir su erección pegada a mi trasero, pero como en su oficina, él no estaba moviendo sus caderas en mi dirección—. Bésame, Serena —ordenó suavemente, colocando su rostro en la curvatura de mi hombro. Su lengua relamió mis labios y ese fue mi fin. Lo besé al mismo tiempo que Darien introducía sus dedos entre los húmedos pliegues de mi sexo, jadeando por la humedad que los rodeaba, pegando su erección a mi trasero y gimiendo entre mi beso, mientras yo gemía en el suyo.

Solo tocaba. Sus dedos se paseaban por mis pliegues sin intentar nada más que el simple contacto, entre la ardiente carne de mi clítoris y sus finos y largos dedos.

— ¡Mierda Sere! —Gimió, separándose de mis labios y haciéndome girar antes de tomarme en sus brazos y tenderme en la cama—. Durante mis veintinueve años de vida he aprendido mucho. Sé que con esfuerzo y dedicación, uno puede ser mucho más que excelente en la cama, me he rodeado de personas que saben, sé perfectamente que la mente juega una parte fundamental a la hora de intimar, pero saber que estás así de húmeda por mí cuando simplemente he tocado tus maravillosos pechos, me está volviendo malditamente loco de deseo. Solo quiero abrir tus piernas y clavártela tan fuerte, que no sepamos dónde demonios empiezo yo y dónde terminas tú —decía rápidamente y con la respiración acelerada, mientras quitaba mi pantalón junto con mis bragas y zapatos tirándolos en el suelo. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda para él, con el corazón en algún lugar de mi cuerpo menos donde debería estar, con los pulmones luchando por retener aire. Darien no se veía muy diferente a mí. A pesar de estar desnuda, él solo miraba mis ojos. Gateó como un león hasta llegar a mi rostro y descendió el suyo, besándome como solo él podía hacerlo. Fuerza, intensidad, rebelión, pasión, deseo. Mordisqueaba mis labios fuerte, despacio, lento… luego pasaba su lengua por ellos y terminaba succionándolos.

El deseo se arremolinaba en mi vientre bajo la mano de Darien, que estaba vagando despreocupadamente por mi cuerpo metiendo su dedo en mi ombligo acariciando bajo este, justo donde sentía la tensión patente de toda esta locura. Mis manos acariciaron sus mejillas justo cuando él, sin avisar, bajó su mano hasta mi centro, apretando fuertemente mi clítoris y yo… grité. Grité como si estuviese quemándome en el mismo quinto infierno, porque en realidad, lo estaba haciendo. Mi espalda se arqueó completamente, y Darien gimió entre mis labios cuando conseguí mi primer orgasmo. Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando las sacudidas en mi cuerpo eran menos frenéticas, mirando al hombre que aún me besaba pero que tenía su mano situada en mi centro sin moverla. Sus ojos eran deseo puro, oscuros. Su cara estaba tensada y volvió besarme con pasión mientras mis manos se enredaban ahora en su cabello.

— ¡Maldito Lucifer! —Gimió mordiendo mi labio inferior—. Lo necesito Sere, pensé que sería más fuerte pero necesito hacerlo —murmuró con voz distorsionada, antes de descender por mi cuerpo hasta abrir mis piernas y meter su lengua hasta el fondo de mi vagina. Jadeé… lloriqueé, lo halé de sus putos y _sexosos_ cabellos intentando apartarlo de mí. La sensación era diez mil veces más placentera que la anterior. Sentía nuevamente el correr de mi sangre más aprisa, mis pulmones pidiendo el aire que yo les estaba negando, mis caderas se movían solas pegándose más a su rostro, mientras él sorbía, lamía y penetraba mi vagina. Estaba volviéndome loca de placer…

—Darien…

El primer orgasmo había llegado a mí sin darme cuenta pero ahora, podía sentir las mismas sensaciones y dolía… dolían mis pezones, dolía mi clítoris.

—Darien… — volví a llamarlo, intentando en vano de removerlo de dónde estaba mientras halaba sus cabellos. Con los dedos de mis pies retorciéndose y las manos hechas puños en su cuero cabelludo—. ¡Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, Darien! —grité arqueando mi espalda.

—Déjalo ir —murmuró sin separarse de mi clítoris, torturándolo con su lengua sin levantar la mirada hacia mí.

— ¡No sé cómo! —grité porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez, relájate nena y déjalo salir —gimió dejando que dos de sus dedos me penetraran, podía sentirlos ensanchándome allá abajo—. No miento cuando dije que estoy bien dotado Serena —con sus dedos penetrándome rítmicamente y su lengua enredada como una Boa constrictor en mi clítoris y mi cuerpo temblando como una hoja en una tormenta entonces, Darien ordenó: —córrete ahora, Serena. —Y yo, la que había dicho que era imposible que otro cuerpo reaccionara con esas palabras, lo hice. Si la primera vez fue intenso, esta había sido asombroso. Estaba segura que mis ojos habían rodado entre las cuencas mientras los tenía cerrados. Escuché a Darien vociferar una maldición mientras reemplazaba sus dedos por su lengua, succionando fuertemente. Mis sensaciones caían en picada, cuando Darien volvió a introducir uno de sus dedos moviéndolo de tal manera, que tocó un punto dentro de mí que me hizo ver estrellitas de colores… despegando mi cuerpo completamente de la cama mientras maldecía en voz alta una y otra vez…

Estaba en el jodido paraíso… Había escuchado a Mina muchas veces decir que mientras leía, creía que moriría de combustión espontánea. Yo sí que estaba muriendo de esa combustión. Sentía a Darien lamer suavemente mi entrepierna, tocando mí muy adolorido clítoris y haciéndome sisear sumergida entre la densa neblina que cubría mi visión. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado y el maldito ni siquiera había roto mi membrana. ¿O si lo había hecho? Darien besó mi vientre con veneración, lamió cada uno de mis pechos que para ese momento, estaban supremamente sensibles y luego, sus labios se posaron en los míos, dejándome sentir mi sabor en su lengua cuando la deslizó de manera suave en mi boca.

—Estás consciente que aún no terminamos, ¿verdad? —asentí.

—No me has penetrado, pero tenía la esperanza que hubieses eyaculado en tus pantalones.

Se rió.

—Tengo más autocontrol que eso, pero no te niego que sí ha de haber quedado líquido pre seminal en mi bóxer —murmuró con sus labios pegados a mi oreja—. ¿Te ha gustado lo que llevamos de Inducción?, porque viene la fase que más me gusta, la tercera y última.

No podía hilvanar alguna palabra, sentí como su peso abandonaba la cama, la canción de Luis miguel que había estado reproduciéndose por mucho tiempo dejó de hacerlo.

—Quiero escucharte solo a tí ahora —dijo bajito, y abrí los ojos mirando a Darien acercarse completamente desnudo… ¡Completamente desnudo! Salté de la cama como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero.

¡Jesús, María y José! No mentía cuando decía que estaba bien dotado, aunque eso ya lo sabía, igual era impresionante. Su falo era ¡el falo! Creo que Mina caería muerta y reventada si pudiera verlo, no conocía el de Yaten, ni tampoco quería imaginármelo pero…

— ¿Impresionante verdad? —Darien me mostró su sonrisa torcida, pero no pude mirarla mucho tiempo. Cada neurona de mi cerebro estaba enfocada en la gruesa extremidad de color rosa, larga, llena de venas y erecta que llegaba casi hasta saludar su ombligo y amenazaba con partirme en dos. El prepucio tenía un ligero color rojizo y brillaba, por lo que suponía, era el pre semen, estaba rodeado por una mata de pelo negro pero aún así… Mierda eso iba... no pude evitar tensar mi cuerpo cuando Darien se acercó a mí.

—Tsts, tranquila Sere. No voy a hacerte daño, los orgasmos te han dejado húmeda y preparada para mí y ya te he dilatado bastante. Lo haré suave pequeña —susurró con sus manos en mi rostro. Intenté mirarlo, de veras que lo intenté pero no podía cuando el capitán Jack Sparrow me estaba mirando por ese único ojo—. Mírame a mí —Darien subió mi mentón y besó mis labios, ahora hinchados, castamente—. Tus ojos en los míos, Sere —asentí mientras él me recostaba y se cernía sobre mi cuerpo—. Pon tus manos en mi cuello. —Su voz era realmente suave y relajante, su mano bajó hasta separar mis piernas y él se coló entre ellas, abriendo con sus dedos los labios de mi sexo y— ¿confías en mí? —preguntó.

—No — y era cierto. Él dejó un beso en mis labios.

—No te haré daño —murmuró.

—Eso espero o vete olvidando del jodido contrato. —Mi voz se quebró cuando sentí la punta de su miembro acariciar mis labios íntimos. Darien gimió y respiró fuertemente antes de ubicarse en mi entrada.

—Va a dolerte cuando entre —afirmó, empujando un poco.

—Lo sé…—susurré yo porque, simplemente, lo sabía. Él entró un poco más y tensé mi amarre a su cuello— Darien —lo llamé bajo su rostro.

—Dime... —una de sus manos se ayudaba a empujar— abre un poco más las piernas, nena.

—No me digas, nena —dije soportando un ligero empujón.

—Ya casi entra el prepucio completo, Sere. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Es una estupidez —intenté cerrar las piernas.

—No —me regañó con convicción—, relájate. Si te tensas dolerá aún más. Dime qué es eso que querías decirme.

— ¿Sabes que hablas mucho, Darien? —murmuré cuando él empujó más dentro de mí.

—Te distraigo para que no te tenses, para mí también es doloroso —bufé—. Te he dado tres orgasmos sin correrme, ¿crees que es fácil para mí? —Se hundió otro poco—. Voy a empujar fuerte ahora —musitó y lo vi impulsarse con sus manos.

—Miénteme, Darien —murmuré antes que entrara de golpe—. Tienes diecisiete y es nuestro último año, me invitaste al baile y…

— ¿What? —Él me miró confundido.

—Miénteme. Te vas a una universidad distinta a la mía y eres el mariscal del equipo de Fútbol. —Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y Darien la limpió con un beso.

—Eres rara, Sere Tsukino —musitó besándome—. Estamos en mi habitación, mis padres no están y soy hijo único —finalizó el idiota con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Iba a torturarme cuando todo esto acabara.

—No sé si te volveré a ver.

—Lo harás.

—Quiero una noche contigo. —Darien apretó todos sus músculos, conteniéndose.

—Lo sé, yo también. Así que te estoy besando y voy a hacerte mía de una manera que jamás olvidarás. —Sus labios bajaron a los míos—. Abre más las piernas, Sere. —Hice caso a su orden y, mientras me besaba, se abría paso en mi cuerpo de un solo y certero empujón. Grité y de mis ojos se desbordaron lágrimas de dolor, mientras encajaba los dientes en los labios de Darien hasta sentir el sabor de su sangre y mis uñas se enterraban en la piel de su cuello. Darien estaba estático, limpiando mis lágrimas sin importar la sangre en su boca—. Te quiero conmigo chica rara, por el tiempo que se ha dicho —musitó en voz baja. Su sangre no fue repugnante para mí. El dolor fue pasando y dejo de tensarme alrededor de él. Lo sentía tan dentro, tan profundo… ¡No soy virgen!

_¡Hagamos una fiesta y bailemos limbo!_

Darien empezó a moverse. Yo abrí los ojos, observándolo y despegando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

—Lamento haberte hecho daño —dijo en voz baja.

—Era un hecho que iba a doler. Más que dolor, fue ardor —expliqué.

—Lo sé…

—Tu boca —su lengua lamió ahí donde yo lo había mordido.

—No importa, ¿puedes tratar de llevarme el ritmo?

—Vale, pero te callas. —Él sonrió y yo lo besé mientras empezaba a mover mis caderas entorno a él.

—Justo así —dijo entre dientes, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor—. Así nena, muévete conmigo —murmuró.

—Cállate —dije riendo ya no dolía. En cambio, se estaba formando nuevamente esa sensación pesada en mi vientre bajo. Sus embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, podía sentirlo entrar y salir de mi cuerpo con concentración y maestría. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la vena en su frente era palpable, como si estuviese concentrándose en algo. Alejó una mano de mi cadera, haciendo un camino por mi muslo hasta flexionarlo y abrirme un poco más, encajando perfectamente entre mis piernas.

—Te sientes tan condenadamente bien, Serena Tsukino. Tan malditamente caliente y jodidamente estrecha —murmuró bajo su aliento, incrementando el ritmo de sus arremetidas, mientras yo trataba de seguirlo a trompicones. Lo escuché jadear y gemir y no era que yo hiciera algo diferente. Sentir el choque de nuestros cuerpos era alucinante, podía jurar que el miembro de Darien me tocaba hasta la matriz y joder, era tan placentero… Me agarré de sus cabellos, de sus hombros encajando las uñas aquí y allá, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas. Una vez que logré sincronizarme con él, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí mi cuerpo explotar en pedacitos. Darien alzó una de mis piernas pasando las manos por mis caderas y levantándome, ahora sí que lo sentía en el fondo. Grité, jadeé y maldije internamente porque sin saberlo, Mina y media población femenina de Nueva York tenían razón: ¡el tipo era un puto dios!

—Darien… —las gotas de sudor en su frente caían en mi pecho, mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de mí, —Dar…, por favor… —tocó mi clítoris con sus dedos y mi cuerpo se arqueó nuevamente, queriendo pegar mi cuerpo a él. Darien jadeó como animal herido. Luego de tres estocadas y, mientras yo sentía mi cuerpo sacudirse por un orgasmo, dio un último empuje y gritó como macho en celo… descargándose, mientras mi interior lo apretaba como si fuese un guante.

Se desplomó sobre mí y luego nos giró, dejándome sobre él. Nuestros corazones latían atronadoramente en nuestros cuerpos y yo sentía que no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Estaba exhausta y quería dormir.

Darien levantó mi rostro quitando los mechones de cabello lo ocultaban y miré sus ojos azul zafiro. Ahora que sabía que todo estaba consumado, nuestros cuerpos se sentían sudorosos y aun podía sentir el corazón de Darien intentado normalizarse. El mío no es que estuviese del todo tranquilo….

—Está usted iniciada, señorita Tsukino. A partir de este momento, tenemos muchos días para follar. —Y luego unió sus labios a los míos.

¡Santa madre de Dios! ¿En qué rayos me metí?

.

.

.

Bueno creo que con un profesor así yo también dejo mi virtud atrás mi pobre bebé son ideas mías o estaba nerviosito joder hablo como lorito mojado jajajaja pero yo simplemente escribo lo que ellos me susurran no ser mi culpaaaaaaaa... Gracias mil gracias por todos sus Revs


	10. Aprende a tocar

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Smoon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Noako yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Nene, no la muerdas como a una bala

Toca mi tambor, mi tambor

Como a una línea boogie de tambor

(Me encanta cuando)

Zambulle la cabeza si deseas

Cántale a mi cuerpo

Abrázame fuerte Mr. Lover

_**Cockiness **_

**Rihanna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primera Clase: Aprende a tocar y tendrás el mundo a tus pies.**

Estaba dormida, mi piel estaba pegajosa, me pesaba cada parte del cuerpo y lo peor de todo: seguía sobre el cuerpo de Darien, podía sentir su miembro aún dentro de mí, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi columna de arriba abajo y el latir acompasado de su corazón, quería alejarme de él… Mentira, no quería.

—Serena —no contesté—, ¿te sientes mejor ahora, nena?

—Tal vez si desencajas tu espada de mi interior, podría sentirme mejor —murmuré pegada a su pecho.

Darien sonrió pagado de sí mismo, no podía verlo pero con escucharlo era suficiente. Giró nuestros cuerpos nuevamente de tal forma, que yo quede nuevamente bajo él y salió de mi tan lento que no pude evitar que un par de gemidos abandonaran mi boca. Darien se levantó de la cama y estaba quedándome prácticamente dormida cuando lo sentí alzarme en sus brazos

—No te duermas aún —ordenó sobre mi cabello.

—Es algo completamente involuntario. Si hubiese sido por mí, estaría en mi casa.

—Es normal, estás saciada y tu cuerpo está exhausto. —Me pregunté internamente si ganaría algo con rebatirle.

—Sí, como sea. Aquí el que sabe de sexo eres tú.

Darien me dejó sentada en la pequeña banquita que había en su baño mientras se movía de un lado a otro, tomó un par de pastillas de su gabinete y me las tendió.

—Advils —murmuró mientras me entregaba un vaso con agua que tomaba del grifo. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección—. De niño siempre he tomado agua del grifo del baño así que Luna se ha asegurado que el agua que sale de las regaderas de esta casa sea apta para el consumo, puedes beber tranquila —dijo antes de agacharse a un lado de la silla graduando una válvula, tomo una regadera de mano y metió su mano entre mis piernas

— ¡Hey! —él alzo su vista hacia mí—. No toques —murmuré molesta.

—Hice más que tocar hace un par de minutos, así que no seas tonta voy a hacerte un lavado nada más —alcé una ceja—. Abre las piernas Serena, vas a amanecer muy adolorida si no lo hago —abrí las piernas un poco pero él se encargó de separarlas mucho más, dejándome expuesta. ¡Dios mío! podía sentir mi rostro arder.

_Ahora eres puritana..._

¡Maldita voz, cállate!

Darien graduó el agua de la ducha y separó con sus dedos los labios de mi sexo, colocando la ducha arriba de mis caderas y dejando que el agua me limpiase. Siseé un poco cuando sus dedos limpiaron todo rastro de su lubricación de mis pliegues exteriores.

—Darien... —ardía.

—Lo sé, solo aguanta un poco más si —era fácil decirlo, no era él quien estaba de piernas abiertas frente a un depredador—. Tienes un bonito coño —cerré las piernas de golpe gimiendo internamente, mientras él sonreía cerrando la ducha. La dejó en su lugar y luego, accionó la ducha de hidromasajes—… y créeme, he visto muchos coños.

—Es una lástima no poder decir lo mismo —dije con sarcasmo.

—Ohh… verdad, se me olvidaba que has visto muchos miembros... en la televisión, varios videos porno —sonrió triunfalmente y bufé enarcando una ceja—. Ven aquí... —murmuró dándome la mano para levantarme. Y pegarme a él bajo el agua sentir los chorros de agua masajear mis músculos fue relajante. Darien me pegó a su duro pecho y aunque podía sentir su erección presionando mi vientre, no me alejé.

Él tomo una esponja, algo de gel de baño y talló mi espalda y mis pechos. Cuando terminó, saco nuevamente la silla y me dejo ahí sentada mientras se enjabonaba él, cualquier mujer de Estados Unidos pagaría por estar en mi lugar, pero sencillamente, yo tenía ganas de ir a dormir. Darien cerró la ducha y sin importarle estar goteando, caminó hasta alcanzar un estante y sacar dos toallas limpias, envolvió una en su cadera y llego hasta mí con la otra.

—Sube los brazos Serena —hice lo que me pidió y cubrió mi cuerpo con la toalla antes de tomarme en brazos y volver a la cama, mi vista se quedó clavada en la mancha de sangre seca que había en la cama—. Serena es normal, eras virgen —jaló la sábana dorada, dejándome sobre unas nuevas sabanas de seda, estaba decidida a abandonarme a los brazos de Morfeo cuando sentí como nuevamente Darien abría mis piernas.

—Darien, ¿podrías dejar mis malditas piernas cerradas un momento? Tu noche 90 ya la disfrutaste —murmuré frustrada.

—Necesito aplicarte esto. Además, no te quejes mira que tendrás las piernas abiertas para mí muchos días, esto es solo el comienzo. Volveré a tomarte en un par de horas, así que se buena y ábrete para mí. —Le lancé una mirada furiosa… Si las miradas mataran dos oficiales me estuviesen llevando a la cárcel por homicidio—. No tenemos toda la noche Serena, al menos no para estar en esto —bufé y abrí las piernas nuevamente, mirando la estúpida sonrisa de victoria de Darien.

—Darien —murmuré dando un salto involuntario cuando sentí sus dedos fríos en mi entrepierna.

—Es un gel desinflamatorio, así que tranquila. Dije un par de horas, nena —cerró mis piernas y se acomodó a mi lado dando un largo suspiro. La habitación se sumió en un silencio tenso, era como si nos faltara algo. Me gire dándole la espalda y suspiré cerrando los ojos, rogando al cielo que Morfeo se apiadara de mí.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa, después de haber pasado todo el camino en algún otro lugar del mundo.

Era temprano, cuando el fuerte brazo de Darien había apretado mi cintura pegándome más a él y haciéndome consiente de todas las locuras que había cometido anoche.

Darien Chiba iba a ser mi muerte, estaba completamente segura de eso. Era una de las razones por las cuales había huido de su departamento, dejándolo dormido como un ángel y desnudo como un demonio hambriento y malvado.

¡Cristo! Le había pedido que me mintiera, mientras me hacía suya, que patética y ridícula debía haberme visto. Le había dicho que hiciera lo que yo había deseado hacer con Taiki el día de su graduación... Era una idiota.

Peiné mi cabello con mis manos pegándome completamente a la puerta, me deshice de toda mi ropa, tomé mi celular que había olvidado en mi mesa la noche anterior y caminé desnuda hasta mi habitación, tirándolo en la cama antes de entrar al baño y dejando que el agua relajara mis músculos… cerré los ojos y la imagen de su hermoso cuerpo estaba grabada en mi retina, sus ojos mientras me embestía, su respiración errática, sus caderas encajándose con las mías, el latir desesperado de su corazón.

¡Maldita sea Serena Tsukino! ¡Es sexo!

Grité en mi interior respirando fuertemente, tomé el jabón esparciéndolo por la esponja y tallando mi cuerpo, podía sentir aún el olor de su sudor en mi piel, me coloqué un pijama cómodo y me tiré en la cama, recordando lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

_Cinco horas antes…_

—_Despierta —susurró suavemente tirando de mi pezón izquierdo—. Nena... —sentí su mano en mí otro pecho masajeando suavemente—. Voy a tomarte, dormida o despierta... Pero si estás despierta, será más interesante —succionó fuertemente el pezón que sostenía en su boca, haciéndome arquear la espalda en dirección a él—. Eres tan suave Serena._

—_Mmm… —gemí._

—_Mi cuerpo se vuelve loco cuando estás cerca. —La mano que estaba en mi pecho bajó hasta separarme un poco las piernas. Tenía toda la intensión de detenerlo, pero sentir sus dedos jugueteando con mi intimidad me quitaba el aliento—. Shss... Soy un hombre insaciable Serena, y mi cuerpo te desea. —Sentir su lengua arremolinando mi pezón adolorido por sus anteriores caricias, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara aún más._

— _¿No estás cansado Darien? —murmuré agarrando sus cabellos fuertemente cuando él intercambió de pecho, dándole al nuevo pezón las mismas atenciones que el anterior._

_Darien rió sobre mi pecho. _

—_No, tengo años de práctica Serena, no hemos empezado aun —succionó haciéndome gemir nuevamente y tensar las manos en su cabello—. Además, he encontrado el paraíso, lo realmente malo es que yo no soy un ángel, siempre necesito más. Simplemente, te he dejado descansar un par de horas, porque tu cuerpo lo necesitaba. _

_Las vibraciones de su voz sobre mi pecho, hacían que la piel se me erizara mientras él seguía con sus toques maquiavélicamente enfermizos en mi entrepierna._

—_No puedes negarte Serena... Firmaste un contrato —rió— redactado por tí, en donde accedes a tener tu cuerpo a mí disposición. —Apartó mis piernas con sus manos, dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara contra el mío—. Estás tan jodidamente húmeda y me tienes tan duro Serena que, creo que mi maestra se sentiría muy decepcionada de mí si me viera en este momento_

_Pasé por alto el nombre de la mujer, porque en esos momentos la punta roma de su miembro se movía con facilidad entre mis pliegues, rozando mi clítoris inflamado y haciendo que mi cuerpo tuviese pequeñas sacudidas que anulaban mi capacidad pensante, dejándome completamente entregada a él._

_No. No podía negarme, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su experto toque, la pequeña fricción que su miembro hacía al deslizarse sobre mis labios vaginales, su boca pecaminosa en mi pecho quería y hacía que quisiera mucho más de él... o mejor aún, que se introdujera en mí, nuevamente._

_Si señores yo, Serena Tsukino, que me le había negado al sexo por más de cinco años; que hasta escazas dos o tres horas atrás era virgen, que hacía un par de días decía que no podía tener sexo casual con este hombre, me moría de ganas porque sus caderas se estrellaran contra las del caliente hombre que tenía sobre mí._

—_Darien... —murmuré cuando sentía que algo dentro de mí se me iba a reventar ¡Necesitaba tenerlo dentro!_

—_Tócame Serena, me gusta que me toquen —bajé mis manos de sus cabellos deslizándolas por su espalda, sintiendo en la yema de mis dedos la forma de su tatuaje—. Tienes que decirme qué quieres. —El vaivén era desesperante, sentí su mano en mi vientre bajo y luego, su miembro le dio suaves golpecitos a mi botón de placer, haciéndome chillar fuertemente._

—_Por los clavos de Cristo, Darien... —mi respiración era irregular— Haz lo que quieres hacer..._

—_No hasta que me lo digas. —Dos golpes más y el clítoris latiéndome frenéticamente, los pezones me dolían por sus caricias y el cuerpo completo me temblaba... ¿Por qué mostrarme remilgada y tímida? Cuando ese hombre ya me había hecho gritar, me había tocado tan ardientemente, que me tenía al borde de un abismo—. Dilo Serena... Di lo que quieres._

_A la mierda la chica que Kenji había criado, este hombre me encendía como nunca, me daría el material suficiente para terminar "Atada". ¿Qué más daba si le decía lo que quería con todas sus letras? Las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa, yo misma las había barajeado, y mi suerte estaba echada. _

—_Haz conmigo lo que quieras —dije entre el temblor de mi cuerpo y las pequeñas sacudidas en mi interior. _

—_Voy a hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo Serena y tú no tienes que decir si puedo o no, solo quiero que me digas lo que más necesitas ahora, mi lengua en tu coño húmedo y ardiente o mí…_

— _¡Fóllame de una maldita vez Chiba! —grité enterrando mis uñas en su piel—. Eso era lo que querías que dijera, hazlo pero deja de hablar tanto y actúa por un demonio. —Los ojos de Darien miraron mi rostro por primera vez desde que me había despertado, era como si el azul de su iris quisiera fundirse con los míos._

—_No era tan difícil Serena. —La punta de su eje se alineó en la entrada de mi cuerpo fundiéndose en el de un sólo empujón y haciéndome temblar completamente, mientras ambos exclamábamos un jadeo antes de que sus caderas empezaran ese vaivén asombroso que él sabía cómo llevar._

_Subió mis piernas a su pecho cuando el primer orgasmo me golpeó, haciéndolo maldecir entre dientes cosas como "me aprietas tan bien", "voy a morir atrapado en tu perfecto coño" y otras cosas más que no podía entender. Cuando el segundo orgasmo llegó a mí, mis rodillas colgaban de sus hombros; tenía el cuerpo perlado en sudor y mascullaba más y más maldiciones que hacían que mi cuerpo se encendiera aún más. Para cuando el tercer orgasmo —y octavo de la noche— llegó, yacíamos arrodillados sobre la cama, mi cuerpo sobre él mientras mantenía su boca ocupada con mis pechos, siguió dando un par de frenéticas embestidas mordiendo uno de mis pezones adoloridos y descargándose completamente en mi interior... Podía sentir como su miembro se agrandaba —aún más si se podía— dentro de mí, sus brazos aferraron mi cuerpo cuando las sacudidas de su miembro cesaron. Su frente descansó en mi hombro y yo lo imité, colocando la mía en su hombro derecho mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad._

—_Puedes soltarme, Darien —murmuré cuando pude recuperar el aliento, Darien aspiró sobre mi piel sudada y acarició mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer, podía sentir su dureza en mi interior. —Dame una tregua por favor... —susurré—. Duele ahí abajo sabes, hasta hace un par de horas era virgen. —Lo sentí sonreír antes de removerse y dejarme acostada sobre su cama, saliendo de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando él abandonaba mi interior._

—_Créeme, a mí me duele aún más —murmuró sonriendo y dejándose caer sobre mí, no pude obviar que su miembro aún seguía erguido—. Si el infierno tiene la temperatura de tu cuerpo Serena Tsukino, entonces yo seré feliz ardiendo entre sus llamas. —Su lengua lamió el pezón que había mordido mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, inspiré profundamente y me removí debajo de él._

—_Creo que ha acabado tu noche, quítate de mí y déjame dormir. —Se levantó dispuesto a rebatirme pero lo vi perder el equilibrio, así que me levante junto a él—. ¿Estás bien? —Su sonrisa torcida no oculto lo que sus ojos me mostraban._

—_Excelente. Quieres una ronda más —alzó una de sus cejas, por lo que negué dejándome caer en la cama. Darien se acostó a mi lado y minutos después, se encontraba dormido. _

_No abrazos. No besos ni palabras de aliento… Mejor así._

_Miré el reloj en la cómoda 4:45 am, di un respiro profundo y caí en un profundo sueño._

.

.

.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente, no sabía en qué momento me había quedado dormida, luego de revivir mi noche con Darien. Tenía el cuerpo sudoroso y mi entrepierna palpitaba un poco... Joder, ¡estaba excitada! Excitada con solo recordar las manos de ese hombre cubriendo mi cuerpo, negué con la cabeza mientras buscaba al celular, sabía que lo había dejado en algún lugar de la cama.

Tenía 7 llamadas perdidas...

_Andrew _

Estaba a punto de llamarle cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Peiné mi cabello con mis manos y me levanté de la cama siseando un poco por el dolor en mi entrepierna. El timbre seguía sonando como si afuera hubiese una batalla de zombis y quien estaba afuera, intentara refugiarse.

—Hey, ya iba a irme —murmuró Andrew cuando abrí la puerta, mi cara debía ser todo un poema, porque Andrew se rió antes de halarme a su cuerpo—. Te estoy llamando desde anoche y no me contestabas peque, así que vine a ver que te pasaba. —Me deshice de su abrazo y él entró cerrando la puerta—. Si no te conociera como te conozco diría que tuviste una noche agitada. Estás ¿diferente? —Me miró a los ojos—. Llámame loco pero tus ojos se ven extraños —corrí al espejo para verme.

_Mierda…es verdad lo que dicen, todos se darán cuenta que ya no soy virgen._

—Mis ojos se ven, como si acabara de levantarme —dije viéndome en el espejo tratando de darle a mi voz indiferencia y sarcasmo, pero algo ocurrió, yo lo percibí, mi voz era ronca y sonaba, ¡Dios!... ¿Sexual?

—Eres mala, yo ya pensaba empezarte a buscar en la morgue y los hospitales cuando la enana dijo que no sabía nada de ti y tú durmiendo una siesta... —Andrew calló mientras me sentaba en el sofá—. Espera, ¿por qué estabas durmiendo a las tres de la tarde? —Di un brinco al escuchar la hora, ¡joder! ¿Cuánto había estado durmiendo?—. Seguro te quedaste trabajando hasta tarde —murmuró sentándose a mi lado y atrayéndome nuevamente a su cuerpo. Me removí incomoda y caminé hasta la cocina sacando dos latas de Pepsi Cola de la nevera; llegué hasta la sala y le entregué una a Drew—. ¿No tienes Coca? —preguntó arrugando el rostro.

—Sabes que la Coca-Cola no me gusta, con una lata ya tienes el 100% de tu ingesta diaria recomendada de azúcar —me gire explicándole por décima vez a Drew porque la Coca-Cola era mala para el cuerpo.

—Ya tomaré la Pepsi —Andrew me abrazó por la espalda, ¿qué le pasaba? ¡Estaba hecho un pulpo!— Eres un caos cuando empiezas a explicar, entiende algo, la Coca puede ser un veneno para mi sistema nervioso, pero esos minutos de felicidad que me da mientras la disfruto y esa sonrisa tonta que me queda cuando se acaba, es lo mejor de este puto mundo.

—Creo que no viniste a mi casa para darme una lección sobre cómo queda tu cuerpo después de una indigesta de azúcar.

—Vale, vale... Bueno verás, venía principalmente a que me dijeras cómo vamos con esa primera vez entre mi amigo Caleb y su queridísima Danielle, pero luego entré al elevador y estaba esta castaña tetas grandes que se bajó en el piso de abajo...

— ¿Me estás hablando de Lita?

—No sé cómo diablos se llama, estaba muy entretenido en ese culo y esas tetas como para detenerme a preguntarle su nombre.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Se llama Makoto, le gusta que le digan Lita y es Europea... Creo, en fin. Caleb y Danielle, no me he sentado a escribir, como puedes ver —hice un ademán con mi mano mostrándole mi atuendo—, descansando de una muy larga noche.

Andrew reparó en mi ropa nuevamente.

—Y si no trasnochaste escribiendo, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? —La expresión en el rostro de Andrew cambió a una furiosa. ¡Qué estaba pasando!— Respóndeme Serena, qué estabas haciendo anoche.

—Andrew, aguanta tu camión de testosterona, ¿vale? —murmuré alejándome de él, no podía decirle simplemente _¡Hey, sabes ayer perdí mi virginidad con tu muy sexy y follable vecino sexólogo_!— Anoche me quede viendo películas hasta tarde es todo. —Mentí sin mirarlo a la cara para que no notase mi mentira—. Que sea la última vez que demandas saber algo de mí, Andrew. Te quiero mucho pero eso no te da derechos para meterte en mi vida —respondí enojada.

Andrew pareció avergonzado por su ataque de cavernícola celoso.

—Lo siento, Sere. Venía a invitarte al cine,_ Ironman 3 _está en cartelera. Tú sabes, el héroe de hojalata… —trató de bromear pero yo no reí—. No te molestes conmigo bonita, vale —me sonrió—. Sé que te mueres por Robert Downey Jr. —Le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

—Tú eres el que lo ama, acéptalo. Quieres que te acompañe para que no te veas como un gay, mi amor secreto es Cris Evans amo a mi _Capitán América _—sonreí olvidando mi enojo.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Ve a cambiarte o ¿prefieres ir en pijama al cine? —caminé hacia la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Miré mi celular revisándolo; tenía dos textos de Mina, uno de Rinni y las llamadas perdidas eran de Andrew, ni una sola llamada de Darien Chiba.

_¿Y qué esperabas Serena?, ¿un mensaje recriminatorio?, ¿que el tipo viniese energúmeno porque abandonaste su lecho cuando él aún dormía después de darte los mejores orgasmos de tu vida?_

_¡Ohh lo olvidaba son los únicos que te han dado! ¡Despierta! Para él solo fuiste una más, no fuiste especial ni nada… Métete en la cabeza que sólo es sexo…_

Odiaba mi vocecita interior, pero lo que más odiaba era que tuviese razón.

Me quité el pijama buscando entre mi ropa unos vaqueros cómodos y un suéter de tiras, busqué una chaqueta y me calcé las converse negras. Tomé los lentes de mi mesa de noche y una gorra antes de salir a la sala donde Drew me esperaba.

La película estaba genial, Tony Stark no era mi tipo ideal, era arrogante, prepotente se creía la última Pepsi del desierto. Él era exactamente igual a... a Darien Chiba.

Negué con la cabeza y traté de enfocarme en la película. Durante la primera media hora estuve mirando mi celular. ¡Ni un puto mensaje!

_Idiota tú que sigues esperándolo..._

Ignoré mi tonta vocecita interior, me concentré en la pantalla luego de que Andrew me preguntara si pasaba algo, negué suspirando antes de que él levantara el reposabrazos que dividía nuestras sillas y me jalara a su pecho dándome un beso en la frente. Decidí olvidarme del maldito cabrón y lo que había sucedido anoche, mientras comía ositos de goma_ y _disfrutaba de la peli.

Cuando terminó fuimos a un _Burger King_ y con nuestras _Steakhouse xt 3_ quesos nos sentamos a hablar como en los viejos tiempos, olvidándome completamente de toda mi vida. Amaba a Andrew, amaba la manera en la que él me quería sin tener que dejar de ser yo, amaba que fuera tan loco e irracional como para pedir tres raciones de papas a la francesa y embetunarlas de Ketsup y tomar un litro de Coca sabiendo lo dañino que era para su sistema. No es que la Pepsi fuese diferente, pero la Coca no me gustaba. Regresé a casa a las once de la noche en punto, no le dije a Andrew que se quedara como algunas otras veces, le di un beso en la mejilla cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio y me bajé de su coche corriendo hacia las puertas de vidrio.

Quería un baño y mi cama, mañana era sábado e iría con Rinni a terminar de comprar las cosas para la decoración de su habitación. Me bañé suavemente, colocando atención en mí cuerpo cuando estuve seca y estaba a punto de aplicarme la crema... Tenía dos cardenales enormes en la cintura y las marcas de los dientes de Darien en mi pezón derecho. Coloqué un poco de crema sobre mis dedos antes de colocarla sobre mi pezón una pequeña corriente atravesó mi cuerpo, negué con la cabeza dispuesta a olvidar y dormir.

.

.

.

Obvio que una cosa es lo que se desea y otra, es lo que en verdad se hace. Después de dar mil vueltas en la cama torturándome con las imágenes muy vívidas de mi noche anterior, encendí la radio sintonizando _"Hablemos de Sexo", _justamente cuando su voz se colaba por los parlantes.

—_Bienvenidos a "Hablemos de sexo", esta noche_... —su voz bajó varias octavas, como en la noche cuando me decía que era estrecha y resbaladiza…

¡Por Dios Serena, cálmate!

—_El tema de esta noche es Sexo Oral: ¿Paradigma? ¿Tabú? ¿El secreto de una buena intimidad?... ¿Qué tan importante es darle placer a tu pareja con tu boca y lengua?... Rei, estás realmente hermosa hoy._

—_Como siempre, mi querido Sexrien_—lo sentí sonreír.

— _¿Sexrien? ¿Un nuevo apodo Rei?_

—_Es parte de mi existencia... —_murmuró risueña Rei. ¡Por Dios no le subas más el ego!— _Buscar apodos perfectos para ti, Sexrien, me gusta_.

—_Y a mí, pero prefiero Doctor Sex. Qué piensas de todo esto Rei, el sexo oral…_

—_Es todo un tema. A ellos les encanta hacerlo y que se lo hagan. A nosotras, un poco menos. Ellos lo hacen porque les gusta, nosotras lo hacemos… ¡Porque está en el combo! Así de sencillo Dsex, el punto es en saber hacerlo, porque no hay nada peor que un idiota que simplemente sepa darte babas._

Una buena carcajada salió de los labios de Darien.

—_Muy cierto Rei, aunque muchas personas no son Tony lo que esto conlleva. El sexo oral, consiste en el contacto de la boca con los genitales de la pareja. El contacto boca−lengua con los genitales le resulta al otro muy gratificante. Las expresiones de placer de quien recibe el sexo oral, como gruñidos, gemidos o maullidos, le indica a quien lo está haciendo que aquello es muy bien recibido._

—_Quienes se han dedicado a escribir sobre el sexo oral, sostienen que lo único que es más estimulante que el contacto con el otro genital es el roce genital-boca _—interrumpió Rei.

—_Hay quienes se atreven a decir que para un pene es más estimulante una boca que una vagina y para una vulva, es más placentera una boca y una lengua bien usada que un pene._

Rei sonrió.

—_Antes de continuar con otros detalles acerca de este tema, es importante recordar que la higiene es fundamental, por lo que es recomendable que el pene y la vulva estén bien aseados _—comentó Rei.

—_Muchos sexólogos recomiendan practicar el sexo oral con la luz encendida, para así poder observar no solo los movimientos o gestos de tu pareja... —_expuso Darien_—. Entiendan chicos y chicas que nos escuchan, no puede irse teniendo sexo oral con cualquier persona, esto se basa en la confianza, una laceración puede ser infecciosa y llevarte a una terrible vergüenza al contraer algún tipo de enfermedad en tu boca luego de disfrutar de ese placer, también se necesita mucha imaginación y creatividad, No es simplemente llegar y lamer como un perro _—inquirió Darien, sarcásticamente—. _Puede comenzarse con caricias y besos pequeños o mordisquitos, las lamidas por todo el cuerpo, para explorar, incitar a tu chica o chico y luego, ir por lo que has trabajado. _

—_Es como cuando tienes un gran trozo de pastel con glaseado de vainilla y cerezas de decoración, comértelo poco a poco es más satisfactorio que empujarlo de un todo_.

—_Buena comparación, Rei_—alabó Darien.

—_Hay un área que me da la impresión de que muchas mujeres no han descubierto que puede ser muy estimulante: el escroto o las bolas, como se dice vulgarmente. Sólo basta estimular a un hombre ahí para que sea todo un proyectil —_Me gustaba escuchar a Rei, ella no se dejaba atemorizar por Darien, cuando hablaban parecían a un mismo nivel.

—_Estimularlo con mucha suavidad Rei_ —interrumpió él —_es un área sensible pero que como tú dices, nos pone a mil. La lengua y los labios están diseñados para eso, para hacer del acto algo muy agradable; cuando sientas que es suficiente, puedes pasar por el chupete _—sonidos de risas se escucharon de fondo.

—_Eso puede llegar a ser muy doloroso… ¿Te ha pasado Dsex? —_Rei murmuró burlona.

—_Afortunadamente no Rei, se elegir muy bien a mis acompañantes, pero no estamos hablando de mí, o de mis aventuras de cama, sino de cómo debe hacerse bien una buena felación y la mejor manera de empezar es estimulándolo con la lengua, con movimiento similar a cuando estás comiendo un helado. Lamiendo a lo largo y alrededor. El área más sensible del pene es el glande, un toque ahí con la lengua húmeda y tendrás el hombre postrado a tus pies._

—_Espera, allí no entendí. ¿Chuparlo o no? —_Preguntó Rei_—. A algunos hombres les resulta muy incómoda la succión. _

—_Eso depende de la mujer, no puedes empezar a succionar como si quisieras arrancarnos el glande Rei. Si utilizas movimientos suaves de entrada y salida del pene en la boca, sin succionar, a menos que él lo pida, puedes darle una gran satisfacción a tu chico. Tenemos una llamada, te escuchamos._

— _Hola...—_ se escuchó la voz de un chico.

—_Hola, soy Doctor sex y mi compañera, Rei. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacernos?_

—_Sí _—se escuchaba nervioso—. _Verán, le hice sexo oral a mi novia, al principio a ésta no le gustaba mucho pero luego empezó a gustarle y joder, casi no me dejaba respirar por lo que me tocó dejar de hacerlo._

—_Muchas mujeres fallan en eso_ —refunfuñó Darien.

—_Pero no se nos puede culpar, la estimulación del clítoris es jodidamente fantástica. Eso hace que nos dé el impulso del movimiento, es algo complemente normal _—rebatió Rei—. _Además, cuando ustedes se emocionan también nos ahogan _—se defendió.

—_Es ahí cuando tú tienes que actuar chico_...

—_Darren_...

—_Darren, tu deber es controlar a tu chica. Imagino que se molestó muchísimo cuando lo dejaste._

—_Por supuesto, se levantó y no me dijo ni adiós_...

— ¿_Darren? _—Darien empezó preguntando—. ¿_Estás ahí?... Al parecer la llamada se cortó. Tenemos otra llamada. Hablemos de Sexo, el tema de hoy es Sexo Oral, ¿quieres compartir algo con nosotros_?

El sonido de un teléfono timbrando se escuchó, antes que Darien volviese a hablar.

—_Hola Mi nombre es Nicolás. Mi novia Clarie le encanta hacerlo y por Dios que es buena, ella siempre me estimula muy bien, lo único malo es que siempre quiere que me corra en su boca._

— ¿_Y te quejas? Hombres… no están felices con nada _—Rei parecía sorprendida_—. ¿Ella se traga tu semen?_ —preguntó de nuevo.

—_Sí, y aunque me gusta no deja de ser asqueroso, luego me toca besarla y pues no es agradable sentir mi semen en su boca. Por lo general, tiene que levantarse e ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes y cuando regresa ya no quiero hacer nada, entonces se enoja y..._

—_Nicolás _—Darien lo interrumpió—, _¿sabes que una cucharadita de semen contiene la misma cantidad de proteínas que la clara de un huevo?_ —Risas—. _Sin embargo, a veces obtener proteínas puede ser mucho más divertido para muchas mujeres _—dijo en tono burlón.

—_Joder tío, eso es asqueroso. Es como estuviese chupando el pito a otro hombre _—murmuró en voz baja el chico.

—_Quizás, pero es cierto. Está comprobado científicamente que el semen contiene sustancias antidepresivas como la serotonina, la tirotropina y la melatonina, y otros componentes como la oxitocina, el cortisol y la estrona que levantan el estado de ánimo en general y mejora el desempeño cognitivo. Mira cuánto bien le haces a tu novia_ —bromeó—_, aparte de todo esto a ella le gusta, y en eso se basa el sexo a ella le parece sexy hacerte llegar y su placer es poder beberte. ¿No has pensado en estimularte mientras ella se lava la boca? O simplemente, ¿ignorar a lo que sabe o no su boca? Puede ser solo idea tuya. Una pregunta, ¿le practicas sexo oral a tu novia?_

—_Por su puesto, es el jodido paraíso verla llegar gracias a mi lengua, una vez le mordí el clítoris y…_

— ¿_Mordisco… mordisco? —_Rei interrumpió.

—_Pensé que podría gustarle y…_

—_Claro, tanto como te gustaría a tí que te mordieran el pito. —_Rei parecía indignada y solo podía escuchar la risa de Darien.

—_Sí, después lo entendí, cuando ella me devolvió la jugada... ¿Algún consejo chico_?

—_Disfruta de tu intimidad, hay mujeres que simplemente no lo hacen. ¿Te gustaría que Clarie dejara de hacerlo?_

—_No, ojalá no te esté escuchando, amo cuando me hace una mamada antes de… Intimar, siempre y cuando no me duerma después_ —Darien rió.

—_Tenemos otra llamada por la línea dos, Nicolás no nos cuelgues. Hablemos de Sexo ¿quién habla?_

—_Mi nombre es Tony._

—_Otro chico... esta noche ha sido entretenida _—murmuró Rei.

—_He querido practicarle sexo oral a mi novia pero no sé cómo hacerlo _—el chico parecía apenado.

—_Nicolás, ¿tienes algún consejo para Tony?_

—_Pues trata de disfrutarlo tú y que ella también lo haga. No la muerdas eso si te juro que casi me cuesta mi relación y mi miembro decapitado._

—_No es tan sólo quitarle las pantaletas a tirones y penétrala justo entre las piernas moviendo tu lengua a velocidad supersónica. Hombres, entiendo esto: ¡ES EXACTAMENTE DE LO QUE SE QUEJAN LAS MUJERES! _—exclamó Rei.

—_Hazlo con suavidad, sin mucho apuro. En la medida en que la tensión sexual vaya aumentando, recuerda que el sexo oral es lamer, succionar y acariciar, es como hacerlo con tus dedos pero usando tu lengua, ella puede ayudarte diciéndote que le gusta o no y bueno, también tienes que ver sus movimientos o gestos _—concluyó Darien—. _Nicolás, Tony les deseamos suerte en sus respectivas experiencias. Ahora, quiero que nos llame una chica, espero estés tomando nota nena, la primera clase será esta._

¡Joder! ¿Eso era conmigo no?

— _¿De qué hablas Dsex?_ —Rei preguntó intrigada—. _Joder, qué te traes entre manos Da… _—se quedó callada—. _Sex, ¿qué tienes pensado? Nosotras estamos interesadas en saber quién es la víctima _—Darien rió—. _El que se ríe solo de sus maldades se acuerda_ —terminó Rei juguetona.

—_Lo sé y créeme Rei, pretendo hacer muchas maldades en un par de noches, pero por ahora y mientras esperamos la próxima llamada los dejo en compañía de __**Cockiness de Rihanna.**_

_Chúpate mi arrogancia _

_Lame mi persuasión _

_Cómete mi veneno _

_Y trágate tu orgullo _

_Pon mis deseos y necesidades _

_Por encima de tu resistencia _

_Y después acércate _

_Acércate _

_Acércate _

Mi celular vibró en uno de los bolsillos de mi jeans mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción.

_Huiste, no se me hace raro... Espero que hayas escuchado el programa de hoy, nena. Aún puedo sentir el sabor de tu liberación en mi boca, Serena y te juro que voy a volver a repetirlo. Voy a encargarme de que te vengas muchas veces sobre mí... Quiero tu lubricación en cada parte de mi cuerpo, en mis dedos, en mis labios, en mi boca, en mi abdomen pero sobre todo quiero que bañes mi polla con ella. El lunes, cuento los días y las horas. Pasaré por ti después del programa._

El corazón me latía furiosamente cuando terminé de leer, ¡venirme en su boca!... Cerré los ojos recordando la sensación de sentir su lengua justo ahí y removí mis piernas incómoda, emitiendo un largo suspiro. Me levanté de la cama apagando el equipo y volví a esta, mirando hacia el techo, sintiendo una pequeña incomodidad en mi parte baja...

Debía dejar de pensar en lo que me había hecho Darien Chiba.

.

.

.

El sábado temprano, fui por Rinni a la escuela y luego al centro comercial; cuando llegamos a casa estábamos tan cansadas que cada una fue a su respectiva habitación y nos quedamos dormidas hasta el día siguiente.

El domingo, Mina llegó a casa dispuesta a ayudar, cuando le conté que Rinni quería redecorar su habitación casi me corta la cabeza, así que ella se había auto invitado a la actividad. Mi pequeña pioja, también estaba auto invitada y se veía realmente hermosa en su overol rosa y sus dos colas… Chibi tenía el cabello tan rubio como el de Mina y ojos verdes, tan profundos como los de Yaten. Una pequeña bombita de adrenalina que nos tuvo de cabezas durante los primeros meses de embarazo de Minako.

Acabamos en el suelo que estaba forrado en periódicos, manchadas de pintura hasta la última hebra de cabello. En los pocos meses que Rinni había entrado en mi vida, nunca la había visto reír tanto. Así decidí olvidarme del estúpido de Darien Chiba y de nuestro trato.

Encargamos comida china cuando las paredes estuvieron pintadas de un lila suave, tal como lo quería Rinni; comimos entre risas y anécdotas, mientras Chibi yacía dormida en el sofá.

—Gracias por todo, Serena —murmuró Rinni cuando Mina se levantó a colocar los platos en el lava vajillas, tomé su mano dándole un apretón fuertemente.

—No es nada Rinni, somos hermanas —sentí a Mina removiendo en el congelador de la nevera pero la ignoré, esta casa era de Mina tanto como mía—. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, tú eres mi familia y, poco a poco, nos vamos a conocer mejor. Lo que nos queda es tiempo —Rinni asintió.

—Gracias por no abandonarme, aunque Phil quería adoptarme —negué, Phil podía ser muy su padrino pero yo era su hermana—. Voy a darme un baño, tengo pintura hasta donde no entra la luz del sol. —Se burló, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la cocina. Peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás justo antes de sentir a Mina.

— ¿Solo helado de fresa, Serena?

—Creo que acabaste con el último bote la vez pasada que viniste. —Mina refunfuñó algo entre dientes antes de sentarse frente a mí con una taza de helado. Arqueé una ceja en su dirección, durante el embarazo de Chibi, el mayor antojo de Mina fue el helado.

—No estoy embarazada, es simplemente la inyección, me provoca ansiedad —dijo metiéndose una cucharada a la boca—. ¿Tienes que contarme algo, Serena?

Miré a Mina a los ojos. ¡Que mierda! ¿Acaso tenía un letrero que decía que ya no era virgen?

—No me mires así, me estás ocultando algo. No preguntes cómo, pero lo sé.

—Ahora eres Psíquica —dije burlona. Pero Mina siempre sabía cuando mentía u ocultaba algo.

—Serena…

—Me acosté con Darien Chiba —no valía la pena ocultarlo más.

— ¿Es tan bueno como aparenta ser? —Me quedé mirando a Mina como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza—. ¿Qué? —Me dijo con la boca llena de helado—, tengo curiosidad.

— ¡Mina!...

—Serena… Eso era algo que iba a suceder, tú redactaste un papel con unas cláusulas y cuando lo hiciste, eras plenamente consciente de que te ibas a acostar con él en alguna ocasión. Entonces, no voy a preguntarte por qué lo hiciste, quiero preguntarte si está bien dotado y mueve bien su anaconda.

—Eres una pervertida… —miré por el corredor a ver si Rinni estaba por ahí, aunque era una tontería, podía escuchar el agua de la ducha correr.

—Sí, y llevo muchos años imaginando cómo debe follar ese hombre y, desde que lo conocí en persona —aunque prepotente y todo—, pude darle un rostro y colocarle gestos, así que te toca hablar Tsukino.

— ¿Tienes fantasías sexuales con Darien?

—Serena, cualquiera que tenga un coño entre las piernas tiene fantasías con ese hombre. Es más, me atrevo a decir que los que tienen pito también. Además, Yaten agradece mis fantasías cuando las vuelvo muy vívidas. —Sus cejas se movieron hacia arriba y gemí—. Deja la mojigatería y dime, ¿folla como habla?

Asentí…

— ¿Cuántas veces te corriste? —Mina preguntó comiendo de su helado.

—Ocho… —susurré muy bajo, tan bajo… que creo que lo dije en mi mente.

— ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? —La miré divertida—A Chibi le gusta Hannah Montana, no me cambies el tema. ¡Ocho jodidas veces!... Es un puto Dios ¡cuéntamelo todo Serena!, ¿fueron ininterrumpidas? ¿Está bien dotado? Recuerda, yo te conté todo cuando estuve la primera vez con Yat así que no puedes dejarme sin un detalle.

—Recuerdo que no pude ver a Yaten a la cara en un mes, y agradecí cuando se fue a la universidad Mina.

—No estamos hablando del pasado, estamos hablando que te acostaste con el hombre con la voz más candente del jodido universo y que te dio. ¡Ocho orgasmos!... Serena no me iré de aquí hasta que no me lo cuentes todo.

—Solo te diré que está muy bien dotado y fueron durante la noche, primero cinco y luego tres veces en la madrugada…

— ¡OMG! ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver? —Dejé de mover mi agua de helado para ver a Mina a los ojos—. Serena no me mires así, amo a Yat, de verdad lo amo. Es mi pareja dese hace diez años, él ha sido mi primer único y último amor, pero es normal que quiera saber.

—No voy a contarte detalles.

—Eres una aburrida…—bufó

—Y tú, una cotilla y pervertida.

—Vamos Serena, ¿cuándo lo volverás a ver? —Mina juntó sus manos e hizo pucheros.

— ¿A quién vas a ver Serena? —dijo Rinni entrando a la cocina, mientras Mina y yo dábamos un brinco.

— ¡Es un jodido gato! —gritó Mina haciendo que Chibi se despertara y que Rinni se atacara en risas.

Chibi llegó restregando sus ojitos a la cocina, mientras alzaba los brazos, así que la tomé dejándola en mis piernas mientras ella jugaba con la cuchara de mi ya derretido helado.

—Culpable —Rinni sacó el helado y sirvió una porción para ella y una para Chibi—, cuando estábamos en los ensayos, siempre había que ser muy silencioso pero mi madre era una patosa completa, ella vivía haciendo bulla, tropezando con todo y haciendo que mi papá se enojara mucho y luego ella iba y lo contentaba. —Y cada maldita palabra que Rinni decía era como si enterrara más el puñal en mí… ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaba ir? Me levanté de la silla, dejando a Chibi y a Mina, salí de la cocina en dirección a mi cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta alcancé a escuchar como Rinni murmuraba algo parecido a una disculpa, mientras Mina le decía que no era culpa de ella… La verdad, no era culpa de nadie.

Decidí darme una ducha, una ducha larga y cuando salí, Mina estaba sentada en mi cama.

—Ven aquí bebé —dijo extendiendo sus brazos, respiré profundamente antes de caminar hacia ella—. Tienes que entender que no es culpa de Selene.

—Lo sé.

—No lo hace de mala persona.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello… O te lastimarás mucho. ¿No has pensado en perdonar a Ikuko?

—A veces no quiero ni pensar que existió —murmuré mientras Mina acariciaba mi cabello.

—Rinni está en su recamara, es bueno eso que hayas escogido la pintura sin olor ya que se ha encerrado ahí tan pronto escuchó la ducha, Chibi y yo hemos tomado un baño en la ducha de huéspedes y Yat ha venido por nosotras —asentí—. Habla con tu hermana Serena, si no logran poder vivir con algo neutral en cuanto a Ikuko se refiere, nunca van a poder conocerse como quieren. Les pedí una pizza, está sobre la encimera.

—Gracias mina.

—Te quiero Sere. —Me tomó del rostro mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Cuándo fue? —enarqué una ceja sin entender—. ¿Cuándo follaste con Doctor Sex?

—Se llama Darien y, aunque no lo creas, fue raro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque él fue… tierno.

— ¿Tierno?

—Habló demasiado, iba como explicándome cada paso, yo estaba nerviosa y bueno… digamos que cedí rápido. Joder Mina, ese hombre vence mi fuerza de voluntad, no sé qué me sucede con él. Y créeme que me resistí Mina, pero esa noche...

—Esa noche te quedaste sin armas para pelear y por lo que veo, fue una buena noche. Tienes unos ojos de bien follada, por lo que me atrevo a decir que fue el ¿jueves? Andrew te estaba buscando como loco y tú no contestabas el celular —asentí—. Serena, soy tu amiga y vas a odiarme, pero recuerda que es un contrato, ten en cuenta quien es Doctor Sex, ¿vale? Y, sobre todo, saca lo que puedas de la experiencia.

Asentí. Mina me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Me coloqué un pijama cómodo, viendo el atardecer desaparecer desde mi balcón y abrazándome fuertemente.

Mina tenía razón, Rinni y yo no íbamos a poder lograrlo si yo seguía colocando trabas, tenía que entender que Rinni era la hija de Ikuko y yo el error.

Caminé hacia mi cama y tomé mi laptop encendiéndola y abriendo el archivo de "Atada".

.

.

.

Llevaba más de la mitad de medio capítulo y este era el momento crucial, acomodé los lentes por encima de mi nariz y respiré leyendo el último párrafo:

"…_Ahí estaba ella, completamente entregada al placer de sus caricias, una cantidad de masa moldeable entre sus manos. Besos frenéticos bajo la lluvia en el oscuro y frío callejón._

_Danielle había imaginado de muchas formas esa primera vez con Caleb, pero ninguna era como ésta. Si alguien los veía, si algún paparazzi los fotografiaba, sería el fin para el empresario, pero eso a él parecía no importarle. Se aferraba a ella como a un oasis en el desierto, besándola como si no hubiese un mañana._

—_Te deseo —murmuró él, con voz extremadamente ronca._

—_Tómame —afirmó ella, completamente fuera de sí. Sentía que el mundo iba a explotar en pedazos si no estaban juntos, la tensión sexual entre los dos, amenazaba con reventarlos en miles de pedazos._

_Danielle sintió como su espalda golpeaba cada vez más la pared de ladrillos de Stronx Holdings, mientras Caleb la embestía aún con ropa y sorbía de sus pechos, sin importar la camisa que aún los cubría. La lluvia era inclemente, en otra ocasión quizás estaría muerta del frío debajo de sus colchas protegiéndose de la tormenta, pero ahora, solo deseaba que Caleb Stronx _—_el hijo de su jefe_—_ la hiciera suya de una maldita vez._

_Como si leyese sus pensamientos, Caleb tocó sus muslos anclándolos aún más a su cintura y haciendo que la falda se subiese hasta sus caderas, tanteó su entrepierna con pericia y devoción, sin dejar de succionar de sus pechos mientras las manos de ella tiraban de sus cabellos, mordiendo su labio mientras ahogaba sus gemidos. _

_Sin dejar de tocarla y sosteniéndola solo con su cuerpo y la pared, Caleb sacó su impresionante erección, mientras con la otra mano, se deshacía de las diminutas bragas de encaje que Danielle tenía; alineó la punta roma de su miembro en su entrada y…_

— ¿Serena? —Levanté la mirada para ver a Rinni en el umbral de mi puerta—. Estás ocupada, yo…

—Pasa Rinni —dije antes de guardar los cambios en el archivo y colocar la computadora a un lado de la cama.

—Te traje pizza y una lata de Pepsi —dijo Rinni caminando hasta mi cama—. Serena yo quería pedirte disculpas por…

—No —la interrumpí—. No tienes que hacerlo Rinni —tomé el plato y el refresco—. Tu madre, fue una buena madre contigo y yo no tengo el derecho de negarte que la ames.

—Así como yo no puedo obligarte a que sientas por ella más que rencor —dijo Rinni sin mirarme.

—Ikuko, siempre fue alguien inexistente en mi vida Rinni, me dejó cuando conoció a tu padre y nunca la vi, ni en cumpleaños, ni en navidad nada… Y tú no tienes la culpa de eso.

—Mamá te ama…

—No digas eso vale —volví a interrumpirla, se me estaba pegando la mala manía de Darien—. No inventes escusas por ella, porque ya no vale la pena.

—Trataré de no hablar bien de ella —negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero eso, fue tu madre en todos los sentidos y es normal que la ames, como es normal que yo odie, el hecho de que fui un estorbo y me abandonó sin importarle si la necesitaba o no. —Rinni iba a hablar pero la corté—. ¿Tú comiste? —pregunté dando por terminado el tema de Ikuko.

—Sí, es tarde, ya casi las once. — ¿En realidad era tan tarde?... vi el reloj en el computador, en realidad lo era—. Fui a la cocina por agua y me di cuenta que habían las mismas porciones de pizza, no quiero discutir contigo —negué con la cabeza, tomando una porción de pizza y masticándola mientras bebía mi adicción.

—No hay Coca-Cola en tu refrigerador.

—No me gusta, tú sabes, el azúcar y todo…

—La Pepsi es igual de dañina —mi hermana rió.

—Lo sé, pero qué vamos a hacer si la amo —sonreí mordiendo un pedazo más de pizza

— ¿Qué hacías? ¿Estabas escribiendo? —Asentí, ya que tenía la boca llena—. ¿Puedo leer? —Me obligué a tragar.

—Este es un libro complicado, no apto para tu edad.

— ¿Tiene sexo? —Aunque fue una pregunta su tono de voz fue como si estuviese en éxtasis.

—Es un libro erótico, pero apenas empiezo.

— ¿Podré leerlo algún día? Ya leí la trilogía del señor Green, unas compañeras internas lo tenían.

—Te diré cuando lo termine, ¿te parece? —dije con una sonrisa.

—Eso es genial, voy a dormirme ya Sere, es tarde y mañana debo ir a clases temprano.

Rinni salió de la habitación y suspiré fuertemente. Por ser domingo, hoy no había programa. Terminé la pizza y llevé los platos a la cocina, apagué la laptop y me dejé arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

El lunes empezó como casi todos mis lunes: con flojera. Dios debía haberlos llamado de otra forma, tenía cita con Caos en la editorial y odiaba eso.

La reunión fue igual de tediosa que todas, Caos y su hermano Rubeus —dueños de la Editorial— hablaron de los plazos de entrega de cada libro "_**Atada". **_Debía estar terminada en dos meses y luego, se le daría un mes de tiempo a Andrew para corregir lo que fuese necesario.

Vick y Beth hablaron sobre sus nuevos proyectos, Vick haría una historia de vampiros y hombres lobos, esas también estaban de moda. ¿Dónde demonios había quedado la originalidad? Ahora había que hacer lo que estaba de moda.

Cayo sugirió que dejara "_Atada_" abierta para que hubiese la posibilidad de hacer una secuela. Me negué rotundamente, las segundas partes nunca son muy buenas y hay autores que, por querer tener un poco más de reconocimiento, forjamos una historia a dar más de lo que debe dar, haciendo que dañemos el material al hablar de lo mismo, "_Atada a ti_" sería un solo libro, ya veríamos si después se me daba por hacer otro del mismo género. Andrew, Darwin y Tony me apoyaron. Aunque esto no les gustó mucho a Rubeus y Caos.

María, la chica nueva, habló sobre su nuevo proyecto. Ella era genial tratando de temas cotidianos o que afectaban al entorno social en que vivíamos; de hecho, tratar de hablar sobre el VIH era algo difícil sin embargo la "peque" —como la llamábamos en la oficina— estaba haciendo un gran trabajo según Darwin su editor.

Beth terminó diciendo que a su "_Entre muros y engaños"_ le faltaba poco, Tony no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba escribiendo a pesar de ser su editor, pero cuando Beth hablaba de un _bebé_ sabíamos perfectamente que lloraríamos como mártires pagando manda.

Luego de cuatro jodidas horas, por fin salimos de las oficinas de Negaverso.

Conduje hasta el consultorio de Marcus y saludé a Eli cuando llegué. Marcus estaba ocupado con un paciente, así que tomé una revista y decidí esperar.

—Serena, el doctor Collins dice que puedes pasar —murmuró suavemente Eliana, haciéndome bajar la revista y caminar al corredor que me llevaba al consultorio de Marcus. El viejo Marcus era mi dentista desde hacía ya cinco años, me gustaba venir aquí y charlar con él, aunque me jalara las orejas de vez en cuando.

El celular vibró en mis jeans y caminé leyendo el último mensaje de Mina, cuando sentí como alguien chocaba conmigo. Perdí el equilibrio rápidamente, pero dos fuertes manos me sujetaron por la cintura y todos mis vellos se erizaron al contacto de las fuertes manos con la piel expuesta de mi blusa. Levanté mi rostro para disculparme con la persona con la que había tropezado, encontrándome con la sexy y brillante sonrisa de Doctor Sex.

— Yo sabía que te morías por volver a estar en mis brazos, Serena Tsukino, pero creo que habíamos quedado de vernos esta noche —murmuró mostrándome su sonrisa torcida. Me removí soltándome de sus brazos y caminando hacia atrás, estaba preparada para contestarle pero Marcus salió en ese instante del consultorio.

—Serena, hija —miré a mi doctor y traté de darle una sonrisa—. Darien, espero verte dentro de un mes. —Darien asintió y yo negué con la cabeza antes de entrar al consultorio, me senté en la silla de la tortura. 

Como siempre, Marcus me regaño por el consumo de hielo, y me hizo la respectiva limpieza, programándome para el siguiente mes.

Salí del consultorio directamente a casa. Cuando llegué, abrí mi laptop y me dediqué a escribir.

.

.

.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta. Suspiré sonoramente, sabiendo perfectamente quién estaba del otro lado del umbral, metí mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi jeans y tomé las llaves de Mikey. Abrí la puerta y Darien estaba ahí.

Tenía unos vaqueros desgastados y un suéter negro.

— ¿Nos vamos nena? —apreté las manos cuando me llamo _"nena"._

—Chiba, que sea la última vez que me llames nena —murmure entre dientes mientras cerraba mi puerta y lo escuchaba reír—. Iré en mi coche.

—Como tú quieras.

—No te estaba preguntando —dije fingiendo hastío. Pero, sinceramente, estaba nerviosa. El elevador no tardó nada en llegar; durante el viaje hasta los autos Darien no me besó, no se acercó a mí, tampoco dijo nada en doble sentido, haciendo que mi nerviosismo aumentara. Sequé mis manos en mis muslos y pude volver a respirar cuando él se bajó en recepción.

—Te espero en mi coche —expresó antes de salir del elevador.

Llegue rápidamente hasta donde había dejado a Mikey y me subí golpeando mi cabeza en el coche… me tomé mi tiempo respirando fuertemente antes de encenderlo y seguir a Darien hasta su casa, el nuevo viaje en el elevador fue igual de silencioso que el anterior.

—Acércate Serena —dijo Darien cuando llegamos a su panel de control, dejándome delante de él. —A partir de mañana, quiero que me esperes aquí. Perdemos tiempo valioso mientras voy a buscarte a tu casa, así que voy a hacer algo, y siéntete afortunada, ni mi familia tiene acceso a esto.

—Oh… es un honor ser la primera —dije sarcástica.

—No juegues con el maestro, Serena. No sabes lo que me enciende el sarcasmo. —Para demostrarlo, pegó su cadera a la mía, haciéndome tragar saliva al sentir su erección en la parte baja de mi espalda—. Digita una clave de seis dígitos que sea fácil para ti recordar, no puedes darle esa clave a nadie Serena y, una vez la hayas digitado, coloca tu palma aquí —me enseñó un scanner—: y eso, tendrás que hacerlo siempre que quieras entrar a mi casa —hice lo que me pedía y luego Darien, digitó unos códigos más, abriendo las puertas de su casa.

Un cachorro Husky Siberiano salió de algún lugar de la casa, llegando a nosotros rápidamente.

—Hola bonita —Darien se agachó y acarició la cabeza del perro que movía su cola juguetonamente. Era un cachorro apenas de pelo marrón con blanco y ojos azules—. Frey, ve a casa preciosa. —El perro, en vez de obedecerlo, llegó ante mí, oliéndome—. Freyja —la voz de Darien se endureció—, a tu lugar bebé. —El cachorro lo miró, sin embargo, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, haciendo que Darien lo levantara del lomo—. No, no bonita, dije a casa. —Lo miró frunciendo el ceño y no puede evitar mi sonrisa... Hijo de puta, era amable.

Hizo un mohín al perro riñéndole antes de girarse.

—Quiero que vayas a mi habitación, en el baño hay algo que quiero que uses y luego, reúnete conmigo en mi santuario Serena, ese será nuestro salón por hoy —susurró suavemente antes de irse por el corredor. Suspiré sonoramente antes de caminar hacia su habitación, queriendo en realidad poder irme. Era cierto que él tenía un contrato, uno que no valía nada pues no estaba notariado y bueno, no creo que me metan presa por no querer follar; además, ambos teníamos mucho que perder. Pero más que todo, tenía mi palabra y él, había logrado que la primera escena sexual de "Atada" fuera más que real, sentida y vívida. Caleb y Danielle habían hecho el amor a pesar de que había sido en un callejón oscuro y en medio de una tormenta. Pude describir perfectamente como ella se había sentido, gracias —en parte— a lo que yo había recibido de Darien el viernes.

Entré a la habitación y las imágenes de lo vivido en ese lugar atacaron mi cabeza, llegando una a una, cada beso, cada caricia, jadeos… La cama tenía un edredón negro bordado finamente con hilos plateados y muchos cojines, inspiré profundamente y caminé hacia el cuarto de baño. Había una bolsa negra colgada en un pequeño perchero, levanté mi camisa blanca, doblándola y dejándola sobre el lavado antes de quitarme las botas y desabrochar el jeans quedando en bragas y sostén. Abrí la bolsa negra encontrándome con un quimono de seda de igual color, quité mi sostén quedándome solo con las bragas de encaje y deslicé la suave prenda por mi piel.

El corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, y las manos sudándome como si estuviese perdida en el desierto. Tomé mi ropa colocándola sobre la taza del toilette y abrí la llave del lavado, enjugando mi cara; amarré mi cabello a una coleta alta y salí de allí… antes de arrepentirme de toda esta locura.

Abrí la puerta del "santuario", las luces estaban bajas y las cortinas corridas. La primera vez que lo había visto noté muchas cosas pero también obvié varias, como la chimenea que ahora estaba encendida y las ventanas que estaban fijas a una pared de la habitación que mostraban gran parte de Manhattan y los espejos que estaban en la pared contraria a las ventanas.

—Sigue adelante, Serena —llené de aire mis pulmones. Así debían sentirse las vacas cuando van al matadero.

Excelente comparación. Vas directo al matadero, Serena.

Negué enérgicamente y entré a la mullida habitación Darien, estaba en todo el centro del lugar; descalzo y tenía unos pantalones holgados, desnudo del torso para arriba.

— ¿Sabes Serena? —murmuró, llegando a mí con una copa de vino. La tomé rápidamente, había música muy suave pero no podía ver de dónde salía—. He escogido esta habitación porque hoy necesito un par de cosas de tí. —Su mano se fue hasta mis cabellos y tiró de la goma deshaciendo mi coleta. Tomé un trago de vino al sentir su exquisita fragancia tan cerca de mí, sus dedos se colaron por mi cabello y masajeando mi cuero cabelludo, gemí internamente por su experto toque—. Hoy quiero que te veas Serena, fue muy placentero estar contigo hace unos días y pienso que tu cuerpo ya se ha recuperado de la intromisión de mi falo. Está tomando todo de mí no recostarte en una pared y follarte tan salvajemente como quiero, porque Serena —su voz bajó dos octavas—… ya no voy a hacerte el amor, voy a follarte, tan simple como eso, voy a hacerte mía y a enseñarte a conocer tu cuerpo. Vamos a descubrirlo juntos, y vas a estar tan saciada que te voy a hacer llegar al maldito infierno solo con el roce de nuestras pieles. Te enseñaré lo que significa desear más de un encuentro sexual y lo mejor de todo, es que te enseñaré a vivirlo para plasmarlo… —Sus labios descendieron hasta los míos, mientras sus dedos desordenaban mis cabellos. El beso fue frenéticamente placentero, Darien succionaba mis labios, los mordisqueaba levemente e incitaba mi lengua a penetrar en su boca… lamiéndola, succionándola y enredándola con la suya, haciéndome gemir entre sus labios.

Jodido Cristo Jesús… podía sentir cada uno de mis vellos erizarse ante el movimiento de sus labios y la humedad acumularse en mi entrepierna.

—Gírate Serena —susurró moviendo sus labios a mi cuello antes de que sus manos tocaran mis hombros y temblé levemente, aferrándome a la copa y girándome como él lo pedía, Darien hizo que me viera en el espejo—. ¿Qué ves Serena?

—Soy yo… —afirmé, llevando la copa a mi boca. Darien coló sus manos por mi cintura desanudando el quimono y retirando la copa de mi mano. Se retiró dejándome parada frente el espejo, tenía los ojos llorosos, los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto... Vi a Darien colocarse detrás de mí, acariciando mis brazos hasta levantarlos y pasar los suyos bajo ellos.

—Yo veo a una mujer hermosa —sus manos acariciaron el valle de mis pechos—. Tu piel es exquisita; tus pechos turgentes, rellenos y con la medida justa, Serena. Tienes una cara angelical, que incita a pecar solo por el hecho de que mis besos te han dejado excitada para mí —mi respiración se aceleraba palabra a palabra, él no mentía. Por mi cuerpo empezaban a recorrer las sensaciones de adrenalina que su toque me provocaba, se agudizaban mis sentidos, recibiendo cada caricia elevada a dos. Sentir su cálido aliento en el hueco de mi cuello me estaba calentando poco a poco —. Y tus ojos Serena… Tus ojos me indican que quieres tanto como yo saltarnos todo esto y fundirnos en uno solo… pero no lo haré. ¿Recuerdas el programa del viernes, Serena? —Su mano descendió por mi vientre y se coló por mis bragas, bajé la vista un momento pero su otra mano, agarró mi mentón dejando que mis ojos miraran hacia el espejo—. Mira al frente Serena, te vas a redescubrir hoy, pase lo que pase, no dejes de mirar al frente. Esta noche, voy a hacerte llegar solo tocándote Serena. Acariciar es un arte y yo soy el mejor practicándolo. Tu cuerpo me enloquece… me carcome, he pasado todo el fin de semana deseando follarte tan fuerte, adentrarme en tí tan profundamente y no salir de ahí hasta que nuestro cuerpos rueguen por una tregua. —Por la cabeza de Thor, sus malditas palabras estaban encendiéndome al millón, no sabía si eran ciertas o no, pero este no era el momento para averiguarlo.

—Darien... —susurré con voz rasposa.

—Soy tu maestro, nena. Es mi deber enseñarte con cautela... Aunque tú provocas tantas cosas en mi Serena, que lo único que quiero es cogerte duro y fuerte, hacerte correr con mis dedos y mi boca. —Sus labios succionaron el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que mi vientre se contrajera fuertemente. Luego, con la mano libre, colocó mi cabello en mi hombro derecho y dio pequeñas lamidas por todo mi cuello, acercándome más a él—. No cierres los ojos Serena... Mírate, míranos. ¿No somos lo más perfecto del mundo Serena? —deslizó el quimono, dejándolo caer por mi cuerpo en una caricia sutil y sensual—. El cuerpo de una mujer debe ser alabado —esos labios por toda mi columna vertebral, su cálido aliento embotaba mis sentidos, erizaba mi piel… humedeciendo ahí por donde pasaba, mientras mi cuerpo era una maraña de espasmos. Sentía su lengua apenas rozando mi piel, tomándose su tiempo hasta mi trasero, acariciándolo con sus manos y se tomó su tiempo solo acariciando, antes de deslizar mis bragas levemente humedecidas.

Me volteó hacia él, arremetiendo contra mi boca, su beso era desesperado, desorbitante, tan salvaje y pasional que me sostuve de sus hombros ante la ferocidad del envite de su lengua en mi boca, cuando solté un pequeño jadeo serpenteando la mía y sometiéndola a su placer. Enterré mis uñas en sus brazos y mordisqueó mi labio inferior antes de halarlo y soltarlo fuertemente, haciéndome sisear y separándose de mí.

—Debería disculparme por eso, pero no lo haré. Si no lo hacía, ahora mismo tu espalda estuviese empotrada en uno de esos espejos Serena. —Sus manos empezaron a masajear mis pechos fuerte y suave, alternando su forma de tocar hasta que mis pezones no fueron más que dos piedras duras alrededor de sus dedos—. Amo tener este poder Serena, tu cuerpo se resiste pero yo puedo controlarte —retrocedí y él negó con la cabeza, sus ojos eran oscuros y su respiración agitada—. ¡Maldita sea! —Cayó de rodillas sin dejar de machacar mis pechos—, quiero hacer esto bien pero tu cuerpo me lo está poniendo difícil... Emanas sensualidad, Serena y eso es lo que yo veo cuando te observo. —su lengua lamió entre mis pechos y mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina, temblé ante lo húmedo de su lengua y reuniendo toda mi cordura para no desfallecer... él me debilitaba, pero no era la única débil en esta habitación.

Su lengua se paseó por mi pecho derecho dejándolo humedecido, antes de tomar mi pecho con una de sus manos dejando mi pezón recto para él; abrió la boca exhalando suavemente y el aire caliente sobre mí ya más que estimulado pezón me hizo estremecer, mis manos se colocaron en sus cabellos deslizando mis dedos por sus mechones negros. Darien gimió junto a mí cuando con la punta de su lengua atendió el pezón, primero lento luego más rápido, removiendo la punta de su lengua como un remolino alrededor de mi pezón.

Alá, buda... Jodido Odín y todos los dioses nórdicos, mis piernas temblaban y tenía que poner todo de mi para no dejarme caer, la mano libre de Darien se aferró en mi cintura mientras él seguía con la torturante caricia solo en la punta de mi pecho hasta llevarlo dentro de su boca y lo succionó fuertemente, tiró del un par de veces y luego dejó que su lengua envolviera mi aureola, frotándome con sus labios, boca… estaba ardiendo y él, parecía darse un festín con mi pecho dentro de ella. Empezó a dar vueltas a alrededor y no pude más.

Gemí vergonzosamente, sintiendo como mi entrepierna se humedecía aún más... Dios solo estaba tocando mis pechos y el dolor en mi vientre bajo era demasiado para mí, dio un pequeño mordisco a la vez que su mano descendía hasta separar mis labios vaginales, acariciando mi muy mojada vagina... El calor corría por mi cuerpo vertiginosamente, mientras él seguía mamando y tocándome tan superficialmente, que creía que moriría en cualquier momento. Empujó mi pezón contra su paladar aprisionándolo con su lengua a la vez que introducía uno de sus dedos en mí y con el otro, presionaba mi clítoris haciéndome ver fuegos artificiales por todo el salón, mientras mis piernas se flexionaban no pudiéndome sostener.

Darien me pegó a su pecho con la mano que tenía en mi cadera, sin dejar de embestirme con su dedo y pasando la lengua al otro pezón, repitiendo la torturante caricia hasta que mi boca se abrió gritando incoherencias, presa de mi segundo orgasmo. Boqueé como pez fuera del agua, intentando por todos los métodos posibles sostener el aire en mis pulmones, sintiendo el descontrolado latido de mi corazón. Darien sacó su dedo mojado de mi intimidad y me separó de su cuerpo, antes de trazar con sus dedos en mi abdomen que luego siguió con su lengua. Repartiendo besos en mis caderas en mi ombligo y bajo mis pechos... llevándome nuevamente al frenesí.

—Darien —mi voz salió pastosa, sentía mi boca seca mientras él seguía repartiendo besos por todos lados—. Darien...

— Pídelo. —Su tono de voz no era muy diferente al mío—. Pídemelo Serena...

—Por favor...

—No lo haré hasta que no lo pidas... —murmuró en mi ombligo, haciendo círculos alrededor del con su lengua y embistiéndolo tímidamente. Ya estaba en el infierno, este hombre me dominaba, me hacía sentir débil y sensual y yo ya estaba perdida, más atada al fuego de la pasión que la misma Danielle.

—Hazme tuya, Darien...

.

.

.

Me parece que Sere se hace desear... Maldita perra suertuda.. La odio!, ella tiene lo que yo quiero jajajaj

Mil gracias a Leslie que se mata corrigiendo estos caps auqnue yo tarde horrores en subir!

A tí que estás leyendo gracias por tomarte unos minutos comentes o no el hecho de que saques de tu tiempo para leer esta locura sexosa ya es mucho.

¡

Ary.


	11. Clase II : toca, aprende y ama

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Naoko T, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

.

.

.

_Todos somos atractivos o atractivas_

_Con poca luz y buena lencería_

_¿Qué más da ser guapa que guapo?_

_Si todos somos hijos del orgasmo._

_**Hijos del orgasmo**_

_**Xhelazz **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Clase II: toca, ama y aprende**_

.

—No Serena… — su voz sonó ronca y gutural—, tú ya eres mía.

Mi espalda golpeando uno de los espejos, la erección de Darien caliente en mi cuerpo. Besos. Jadeos. Caricias que me quitaban toda razón. El inmenso placer que te otorga el clímax cuando arrasa tu voluntad, embota tus sentidos y te convierte en una marioneta en brazos del otro; pero sobre, todo la satisfacción de ver a tu amante disfrutar tanto o más como lo haces tú.

Creo que en este momento cuando el placer llega y enciende todo mi cuerpo, puedo entender el afán de Darien por entregar todo para mi disfrute, por hacerme sentir bien, hermosa, pues cuando yo gano, él lo hace también.

Darien me recostó en su cama, antes de dejarse caer a mi lado. Me preparaba para el ataque recriminatorio de mi conciencia; esperé a que Darien se durmiera completamente saciado de mí; esperé en un cómodo silencio hasta que no pude más y me removí levantándome de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas? —murmuró Darien, su voz no sonaba adormilada, estaba excitado, lo podía percibir.

—Supongo que hemos concluido la clase de hoy, así que me voy a casa —dije firmemente. No podía mostrarle lo que en verdad sentía. El vacío que quedaba después de hacer esto.

—Estás muy equivocada si crees que hemos terminado —dijo sentándose en la cama—, apenas estamos comenzando —acarició uno de mis pechos y siseé—. ¿Te duele? —asentí porque dolía, como cuando eres pequeña y te caes de la bicicleta raspándote las rodillas. Darien me haló hasta la cama nuevamente antes de levantarse y buscar algo entre las cómodas de su habitación. Me quedé unos minutos observando su trasero; las cobras que enmarcaban su espalda se movían como si tuviesen vida. ¡Dios! Ese tatuaje debió doler.

Darien se giró con un frasco en las manos, se sentó gloriosamente desnudo a mi lado, su miembro aún se mantenía firme… Me pregunté internamente si utilizaba la pastillita azul; abrió el frasco que traía en sus manos y colocó un poco de ungüento en sus dedos, lo extendió sobre mi pezón suavemente, cerró el frasco y lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche.

—Evitará la quemazón —dijo sin dejar de mirar mis pechos—. Todas las mujeres que he conocido, tienen desproporción en los pechos, de hecho todas lo tienen, pero a ti no se te nota mucho Serena; tus pechos son tan perfectos como tu hermoso y jugoso sexo —sonrió con su marca personal de gesto torcido y guasón de _sé que puedo hacerte el amor ahora y no dirías que no_—. Eres perfecta aquí —una de sus manos aleteó sobre mi vagina, haciéndome brincar de expectación.

Sonrojo apareciendo en tres… dos… uno.

— ¿Quiero hacerte un par de preguntas? —dije jalando la sabana y cubriéndome, algo estúpido para alguien a quien ya había estado expuesta y jadeante; aún así me daba pudor.

—Soy todo oídos —murmuró bajando la sabana de mis pechos—. Te quitarás el ungüento, prometo dejarlos descansar por esta noche. ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

—Siempre vamos a… Tu sabes —carraspeé frente a la palabra _esa—_ todas las noches… ¿vamos a Follar? —Darien sonrió mostrándome esa sonrisa que hacía que mi mundo diera vueltas.

—Siempre y cuando tú y yo queramos Serena, ya sabes lo que se siente hacer el amor, sabes la pasión de la entrega a la hora de follar fuerte, pero aún te falta mucho por aprender. No todas las clases serán practicas, también he de llevarte a lugares muy interesantes, podrían servirte para libros más adelante. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las clases serán en mi departamento a no ser que prefieras que vaya al tuyo. ¿Algo más?

— ¿Vas a llevarme a sitios donde hagan orgías? ¿Cómo en nuestra primera vez?

—No son lugares donde "hacen" —hizo comillas— orgías, son lugares de sexo libre, sin inhibiciones.

— ¿Has estado en alguno de esos lugares? —lo interrumpí.

—Sí, he visto. No he participado… soy bastante selectivo con quien comparto mi cama.

—Sí, como no —rodé mis ojos en irónico gesto—. Te vi en el estacionamiento genio —bufé.

Darien acarició mis costados.

—Conozco a Mimet hace muchos años, Sere. En cuanto a las orgías, las prefiero de una en una, así puedo dedicarles el tiempo que se merecen; aunque dicen que la mayoría de las fantasías sexuales de un hombre es estar con más de una mujer, la verdad es que tenemos un solo falo, ¿me hago entender?

No entendía lo que me decía pero asentí, algunas veces Darien me hablaba en su idioma de sexo insaciable que todo lo ha probado y yo me quedaba haciéndome interrogantes todo el tiempo. Suspiré y mi vista se enfocó en su entrepierna, Darien siguió mi mirada y acarició su miembro suavemente.

—Lo sé, soy bonito —dijo con arrogancia.

— ¿Nunca te cansas? —dije señalando su miembro semi erecto.

— ¿Te preguntas porque puedo pasar muchas horas teniendo sexo y no cansarme? —asentí—. Practico el sexo tántrico Sere, el sexo se hace con espíritu, con alma, se unen mente y respiración, tanto en los preámbulos del coito como en la consumación del acto. Eso hace que pueda durar mucho más a la hora de intimar sin minimizar mi desempeño sexual —lo miré atentamente, ¿sexo tántrico? —Un día de estos lo podremos practicar con calma, nena —fruncí el ceño—. En India, Neherenia me enseñó todo acerca de esto y créeme, luego yo te lo enseñaré a ti —se colocó sobre mí, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso mordelón y esquivo—. Ahora… tengo otros planes —retiró la sábana de mi cuerpo, dejándome caer suavemente en la cama con él sobre mí.

.

.

.

Desperté sola en la cama al día siguiente, me removí incómoda sintiendo la punzada en mi entrepierna; Darien era insaciable. Por muy sexo tántrico que él practicara, a veces era demasiado. Escuché arcadas y caminé justo para tener un pequeño deja vu; Darien estaba arrodillado frente al escusado expulsando lo que no lo había visto comer.

— ¿Darien estás bien? —lo llamé sin entrar, sentía mi estómago revuelto de solo escucharlo.

—Sí, tranquila —escuché como jalaba la palanca y abría el grifo del lavado, salió tembloroso del baño y, desnudos como estábamos, lo ayudé a llegar hasta su cama—. Lamento haberte despertado.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté observándolo, estaba pálido, sudoroso y temblaba levemente—.Darien, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres que llame a alguien?

—Son las siete menos veinte minutos y sí, estoy bien. Solo comí algo en mal estado. —Su mano derecha apretó fuertemente el puente de su nariz—. Sufro de migrañas fuertes, no te asustes… —murmuró bajo su aliento—. Ven, recuéstate aquí junto a mí. —Me acosté a su lado, quitando varios mechones de cabello de su frente.

Él estaba helado y yo no tenía corazón para irme y dejarlo. Cabrón, odioso y patán aún era un ser humano, uno que no se encontraba muy bien en ese momento. Me acosté a su lado y él sin abrir los ojos amarró con su brazo mi cadera, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Me giré a medio lado y él se encajó en mi espalda colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y deslizando una de sus piernas entre las mías.

Ese fue nuestro primer contacto íntimo sin nada sexual de por medio y, por primera vez, me sentí realmente cómoda y no intimidada a su lado.

.

.

.

Volví a despertar muchas horas después, Darien ya no estaba a mi lado. Recordé que mi ropa estaba en el santuario, así que enrollé mi cuerpo en una de las sábanas para poder ir a buscarla. Iba a entrar al santuario, pero me detuve al escuchar un par de voces masculinas, aun así caminé hasta las puertas de madera y cristal un hombre de cabellos negros estaba ahí, lo reconocí de la fiesta de salón.

—No voy a hacerlo, Seiya —dijo Darien entre dientes. Seiya, el hermano de Darien, recordé.

—Hermano, tienes que entender.

—Los que tienen que entender son ustedes maldita sea, porque no pueden simplemente apoyarme y estar conmigo.

—Mamá quiere verte, todos estamos contigo Darien, recuerdas cuando Artemis nos llevó a casa... Recuerdas el abrazo que nos dio Luna. No puedes ser tan jodidamente burro —terminó gritando.

—La culpa es de Artemis, tenía que quedarse callado.

—El día de la fiesta llegaste, diste el discurso comiste y luego desapareciste, preferiste estar con alguna de tus amiguitas que con mamá. —Mierda, ese día él había ido tras de mí, pero no se había quedado conmigo, apreté las manos fuertemente a la sábana.

—Ese día no tenía ganas de ir, me dolía la cabeza y lo sabías, aun así hice lo que me pediste. Hice acto de presencia, saludé a todos y me vine a casa... solo —bufó—. No voy a empezar a darte explicaciones a estas alturas de mi vida Seiya, mucho menos considerando que me emancipé a los dieciséis años. — ¡Mierda, sí que había sido precoz! yo había tenido prácticamente que suplicarle a Kenji para que me dejara ir a la universidad.

—Hotaru está embarazada —Woo…, esa era una buena noticia; sin embargo, la voz del tipo se escuchaba tan dolida.

—Felicitaciones, Seiya —la voz de Darien se escuchaba sincera, no feliz. ¿Sería un bebé no deseado?

—No puedo disfrutar de la noticia no sabiendo que tú… —La voz del hermano era contrita, me pregunté qué ocurría, pero en ese momento Frey se metió entre mis piernas lamiendo mis tobillos y provocándome cosquillas—. No estás solo —el chico se levantó del sofá.

—Debe ser Frey. —La perrita seguía juguetona, jalando mi sábana y caminando hasta la puerta—. Ves, es Frey; ven aquí bonita —dijo Darien suavemente pero Frey seguía jalando la sábana. Kenji decía que tenía dos pies izquierdos, así que fue cuestión de minutos para que mis pies se enredaran en ella haciendo que mi cuerpo se impulsara hacia delante.

Cerré los ojos y gemí internamente ante el dolor, quité el cabello de mi cara para ver a Darien y a Seiya mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Así que Frey? —murmuró el grandote sin dejar de mirarme, Darien tenía una sonrisa divertida. Se acercó a mí sonriendo estúpidamente, tenía puesto unos bóxer grises jodidamente ajustados y yo estaba enrollada entre las sábanas de su cama—. ¿Darien? —Seiya enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Es mi novia, Serena —clavé la mirada en él, queriendo tener los súper poderes de Clark Kent o de Cíclope y exterminarlo con ella—. ¿Te hiciste daño, bonita? —pensé que me lo decía a mí, pero el muy maldito se agachó a coger a Frey—. No te lastimaste bebé —acarició la cabeza del cachorro, Seiya le dio un codazo y él sonrió dándome la mano—. ¿Estás bien, nena? —me dio su sonrisa relampagueante y le tomé la mano, reuniendo toda la dignidad que pude. Argg… quería matarlo, acabarlo, podía usar una de las espadas de su santuario. Maldito hijo de su regaladísima... Inhala, exhala Serena...

— ¿Novia? —Seiya parecía asombrado—. ¿Tú? —lo señaló con un dedo y Darien me acercó a su cuerpo. Me aferré a la sábana con todas mis fuerzas y él aprovechó para rodear mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y dejarme delante de él.

—Sí, mi novia... Serena, él es mi hermano Seiya, puedes decirle estrellita.

— ¡Darien! —el chico parecía enojado pero estaba riéndose.

—Está bien dile Seiya... Seiya, ella es Serena. —Seiya me extendió la mano y se la tome tímidamente. Ya me las pagaría Darien Chiba por burlarse de mí, ¡idiota!

Darien besó mis cabellos y pellizcó mi trasero haciéndome saltar.

—Quisiera poder quedarme aquí, pero creo que es mejor si me voy a cambiar —solté temblorosamente el agarre de Darien—. Si me disculpan —y antes que alguno pudiera parpadear ya yo había desaparecido de allí.

Recogí mi ropa rápidamente y me di una ducha expréss. Cuando salí nuevamente a la sala, no había nadie ahí, aunque se podía escuchar que Darien y su hermano estaban en el estudio. Respiré profundamente, Frey estaba echada sobre el sofá masticando un juguete de hule. Me movió su colita y acaricié su cabeza antes de salir del departamento y bajar todo lo rápido que el ascensor me permitía.

Llegué a casa y me di un baño relajante, mis huesos lo necesitaban después de la noche que había pasado, me tiré en la cama y dormité un rato, varias horas después estaba sentada en la cama con la laptop entre las piernas, chateando por Skype con Mina.

.

.

.

Cuando el sábado llegó estaba muerta. No, estaba más que muerta, me pesaba cada hueso de mi cuerpo. Desperté entre los brazos de Darien y me desperecé dejando que su fantástica ducha de hidromasajes hiciera su trabajo.

—Ya no más, Darien—murmuré cuando lo sentí tras de mí—. Lo juro necesito un descanso —pude sentirlo sonreír mientras se pagaba a mi cuerpo. No podía negarlo, follar con él era espectacular. No hizo ningún tipo de comentario acerca de que su hermano nos había visto, y Darien había tomado su tiempo para explicarme cada cosa referente al sexo antes de que acabase recostada sobre cualquier superficie de su departamento.

Los primeros tres días me sentí como una puta.

_En efecto lo eres…_

Negué con mi cabeza, la vocecita chillona y molesta no se había ido… Pero luego empecé a ver el sexo como lo que era… Sexo y, Danielle y Caleb, me lo estaban agradeciendo infinitamente. Esos dos parecían conejos en época de apareamiento, cualquier lugar era bueno para una follada.

Darien empezó a pasar la esponja jabonosa por mi cuerpo, haciéndome jadear cuando tocaba lugares que estaban sensibles, se tomaba su tiempo limpiando cada parte de mi piel.

—Debo ir por Rinni —susurré cuando sus labios se deslizaron por la parte trasera de mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos. Su obsesión por ellos era rara…

—Aún es temprano —murmuró, atrapando mi lóbulo izquierdo, haciendo que mi espalda se pegara más aun a su pétreo pecho.

—Sale a las ocho son las seis treinta, déjame en paz Darien. ¿Qué? ¿No te basta la noche? —me separé de él, frunció el ceño saliendo de la ducha enojado, me encogí de hombros y continúe mi baño, cuando salí Darien estaba sobre la cama boca abajo dejando su trasero al aire, tomé mi celular, mis llaves y me fui.

No teníamos que despedirnos como eternos enamorados, unas cuantas folladas no nos hacían amigos… por muy bueno que el maldito fuera en la cama. Además, yo no tenía con quién comparar.

Pasé por Rinni y juntas fuimos al súper, mi hermana cada vez se veía mucho más cómoda conmigo y yo también lo estaba, mientras que Ikuko no fuese tema de conversación. Luego, fuimos al Blockbuster y compramos _The Hunter Games_, había escuchado que era buena y Rinni tenía un enamoramiento por Josh Hutcherson, según ella era lindo. Sus palabras no las mías.

Invitamos a Mina a nuestra noche de películas, ya que estaba deprimida porque Yaten estaba fuera de la ciudad, por un seminario. Rinni y yo habíamos pasado gran parte de la tarde acomodando la sala, cuando el timbre se escuchó.

—Debe ser Mina —dijo mi hermana.

—Sí, yo abro. Tú puedes ir por las palomitas —dije caminando hacia la sala.

—Sere, ¿también saco los panquecitos del horno? —gritó desde la cocina.

—Sí —abrí la puerta—. Mina va… —mis palabras quedaron trancadas en mi boca. Frente a mí estaba Darien Chiba. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios succionaron los míos tan deliciosamente como siempre, un beso carnal y algo violento al que me adapté rápidamente, ya que la mayoría de sus besos eran así, lo siguiente que sentí fue cómo algo se hacía añicos contra el suelo.

Me separé de Darien jadeante y cerré los ojos antes de girarme, encontrándome con los ojos azules de Rinni abiertos a más no poder.

—Rinni puedo explicarlo… —dije mirando a mi hermana que estaba inmóvil.

—O puedo hacerlo yo —Darien se adelantó a mí—. Darien Chiba —le tendió su mano—, soy el novio de tu hermana. — ¿Qué? ¡Joder! Cero y van dos, maldito. Quería castrarlo por desgraciado, dejarlo impotente, todas esas cosas que se le hacen a un hombre para darle una lección.

_Entonces, las lecciones acabarían Sere y adiós libro. _

Esa era mi tonta conciencia, que era muy inoportuna a la hora de planear sanguinarias venganzas.

—Selene Moon—mi hermana tendió su mano, pero Darien se llevó los nudillos a la boca dándole un ligero beso. El rostro de Rinni fue un semáforo en rojo instantáneo.

—Rinni —mi hermana asintió—, Sere me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo tendiéndole lo que traía en sus manos: Coca cola y Pizza.

—Sere, creo que he dañado los ponquecitos —dijo mi hermana agachándose a recogerlos, Darien se agachó junto a ella.

— ¿He llegado en mal momento? —preguntó de manera inocente, le di una mirada de muerte antes de hablar.

—Rinni, termina de organizar las cosas en la sala y yo me encargo de recoger esto con Darien. —Rinni llevó la pizza y el refresco hasta la sala y yo me agaché junto a Darien—. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? —murmuré con los dientes apretados

—Tú conoces a Seiya y a Rei... estaba en desventaja.

—Nuestro pacto es de lunes a viernes, te quiero fuera de aquí ¡ya!

— _¿Te quedas a nuestra noche de películas Darien_? —gritó Rinni desde la sala.

—Y destrozar el corazón de tu hermana —dramatizó—. Sí, Rinni. Será todo un placer —me dio esa mirada que me había dado la última vez que habíamos visto una película, levantando sus cejas y sonriendo burlón.

—No. Te vas a ir ya, inventa cualquier cosa, yo puedo soportar cualquier pendejada tuya sobre las películas, pero Rinni es menor —susurré. ¡Por qué demonios susurraba! Me levanté con los pedazos rotos de loza, mientras Darien recogía los panquecitos dañados siguiéndome hasta la cocina.

—No voy a irme, tú y yo tenemos un contrato donde me obligas a ser monógamo —dijo la palabra como si fuese un suplicio—. Si fuese a algún lugar, voy a encontrarme con una chica linda y follarla hasta el amanecer —caminó hacia mí hasta dejarme atrapada entre sus brazos y la mesa de granito.

—Qué quieres que haga Darien, si te acuestas con una mujer, nuestro contrato queda nulo y tendrías que explicarme lo que falta.

Darien rió interrumpiéndome.

—Eres consciente que este contrato es ridículo, Serena. El hecho que yo esté aquí, habla de quien soy.

—Un prepotente hijo de… —Inhala… exhala Sere, a este paso mis pulmones serían de buzo profesional.

—Sí, sí… todo eso y mucho más. Y todas las mujeres tienen algo de putas Serena —lo miré mal—. No me mires así Sere, una mujer debe comportarse como tal si quiere tener el hombre de su vida a su lado, así que no me ofende si me llamas así, estoy demasiado aburrido solo en casa así que me dije a mí mismo: _Mí mismo, vayamos a visitar a nuestra novia y conocer a su hermana…_ y ¡voilâ!, aquí estoy.

—Pues ¡yo digo aquí te vas! —dije empujándolo un poco.

—Y yo digo que me provoca besarte y, ¿por qué no? Tengo que tomar lo que me pertenece. —Dios mío porqué me has abandonado. Gemí internamente cuando sus labios sometieron a los míos, lo mordí fuertemente pero él sonrió divertido pegando su cadera a la mía y afianzando sus labios a los míos, me alzó sobre la mesa y siguió besándome ardientemente.

Dejé de pensar y me aferré a él con piernas y brazos; sin importarme que Rinni estuviese afuera. Darien Chiba era como una droga, era como tomar tres latas de Coca-Cola de un solo bocado. Besarlo era un placer, su aliento mentolado era adictivo, sus manos acariciaron mi costado hasta bajar al borde de mi camiseta y levantarla un poco y… ¡Por un demonio! Necesitaba alejarme, pero sentir su piel contra la mía, era demasiado placentero. Mis manos se colaron entre sus cabellos negros y jalarlos levemente, una de sus manos acarició mi vientre haciendo que mi cuerpo completo se contrajera, antes de sentir como abrían la puerta.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —Mina gritó haciéndome quedar inmóvil—. No coman pan delante de los pobres. —Darien se separó de mí y pegué mi rostro a su pecho—. Gracias a Dios que he dejado a Chibi con mi madre.

—Hola Mina —murmuré empujando a Darien.

—Mina —Darien le dio su sonrisa patentada—. Es un gusto volver a verte. Como siempre, tan inoportuna —caminó hacia ella.

—Y tú, tan exquisito como un orgasmo y tan petulante como el señor Darcy —murmuró Mina. Amaba que mi amiga se mostrara firme, pero estoy segura como que el infierno quema, que las bragas le temblaban. Darien amplió su sonrisa antes de tomar una manzana del tazón de frutas y salió a la sala.

—Estás jugando con fuego Serena —murmuró Mina.

—Mina…

Mina no me miró, colocó un bote de helado de pasas al ron dentro del refrigerador, y tomó el otro abriéndolo y sacando unas cucharadas y dejándolo en una taza.

—No te estoy recriminando, pero puedes salir con graves quemaduras. Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó, metiéndose una cucharada a la boca.

—Se ha auto invitado a mi departamento y Rinni lo ha invitado a quedarse en la película —murmuré robándole helado a Mina.

—Hey, toma tu taza —siseó—. En fin, ¿qué peli veremos?

—_The Hunter Games_, Rinni la escogió.

— ¿Es la película en donde todos se visten como Lady gaga? —me encogí de hombros porque no la había visto. Andrew decía que esa película era irreal—. Ah no… es aquella donde la chica tiene que elegir entre el chico enano poco interesante y el guapote sexy. —Mina metió una cucharada de helado a su boca.

— ¡Te escuche! ¡No te metas con Josh! —gritó Rinni desde algún lugar de la sala.

—Mina, no me cuentes la película, por favor.

Mina rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, al menos no es la de vampiros gay —salió de la cocina, tomé el caramelo y las palomitas y salí hacia la sala. Darien y Rinni reían abiertamente como si fueran los mejores amigos.

— ¡Sere! No me habías dicho que tenías novio —Mina enarcó una ceja en dirección a mí— y que era tan chistoso, además de ser el presentador de "Hablemos de Sexo". Las chicas van a morirse cuando les diga que mi hermana anda con la voz más sexy de Nueva York.

¿Qué? Nooo…. Rinni no podía decir nada, como si me leyese el pensamiento Darien habló.

—Es preferible que omitas decir quién soy, con que digas que tu hermana sale con un hombre sexy, es suficiente —dijo engreído—. No quiero que a tu hermana la atosiguen los paparazzi.

—Además, apenas estamos conociéndonos.

— ¿Tú lo sabías Mina? —Preguntó Rinni a Mina—, ¿que Darien es el Doctor Sex?

—Ammm…. —Mina me miró y yo asentí— sí. De hecho, nos conocimos hace un mes cuando Sere hizo una entrevista en ese programa por el libro.

—Wooowww…

—See… eso mismo dijo tu hermana cuando me vio. ¡Wooww! fue amor a primera vista, ella me invitó a salir y no la culpo, soy irresistible. —Darien mostró su sonrisa por enésima vez en la noche y… sí señores, habían tres bragas temblando en la sala.

—Lo que eres es un petulante —caminé hacia ellos, sentándome entre Mina y Darien pero él me sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Así me quieres, nena. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo demonios tenía que decirle que no me dijera nena!

— ¿Vinimos a ver una película o a hablar? —Mina estaba insufrible.

—Yo pongo la película —Rinni se levantó del sofá y yo aproveché para meterle un codazo a Chiba mientras mi hermana no miraba, él se quejó y yo me bajé de sus piernas—. Eso sí les advierto, se burlan de la estatura de mi Joshi ¡y los madreo a todos!

La película estaba buena, tenía un buen reparto y ese tal Gale estaba como lo recomendaba el doctor, lo que no me parecía era la falta de lucha por los padres, o sea, ¡se llevaban a sus hijos a una muerte segura! Lo mejor de todo, era que Darien aunque parecía aburrido no se había metido con la película ni insinuado nada sexual.

Estábamos viendo el "beso" si es que podía llamarse así de los protagonistas cuando Mina habló.

—Katnnis es frígida. —Todos giramos en dirección a ella que llevaba su tercera taza de helado a la boca—. No me miren así, ¡esa mujer no se le ve ningún tipo de emoción! —dijo exaltada—. Eso no se le puede llamar beso, la tipa parece que tiene un pedazo del iceberg que hundió el Titanic enterrado en el culo.

— ¡Mina! —chillé mirando a Rinni que en esos momentos reía estrepitosamente, Darien —fallidamente— trataba de no reírse.

— ¿Qué Sere? No me vengas de mojigata, había visto mujeres secas y esa… ¿Será que la autora estaba falta de un buen…?

— ¡Mina Marie Elizabeth Brandon de Whitlook! —grité incapaz de evitar reírme.

—Yo no creo que sea frígida —me giré mirando a Darien, podía con Mina pero Darien, negué con la cabeza pero él sonrió ladinamente antes de continuar—. Petta la amasaba bien cuando estaban en esa cueva, tu sabes él es experto en… amasar —su voz fue seductoramente narcótica—. Eso es sólo una careta. Tú sabes, para que sigan creyendo que ella es la fuerte, pero dentro de la cueva se deshace por él. La tensión sexual entre esos dos es palpable, la pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿habían cámaras en esa cueva? —En ese momento, Mina y Rinni estaban destornillándose de la risa.

Dios que nunca podría volver a ver una película con Darien, ¡para él todos tenían una tensión sexual palpable!

Después de la hora del chiste, todos nos concentramos en terminar de ver la jodida película.

Después de eso, Rinni quería ver _Blanca Nieves y la leyenda del Cazador_, pero Darien nos explicó por qué no debíamos verla.

—Es una mala influencia. Seguida muy de cerca por Mulán.

—No te entiendo que tiene que ver Mulán con esta película—Mina preguntó.

—Sencillo, esta chica no solo seduce al hermano de su madrastra y le clava un puñal cuando el menos lo espera, se escapa al bosque y luego emprende un viaje con el cazador... Sola, ella era una mujer y el un hombre... Ella tiene de blanca paloma lo que tengo yo de monaguillo —puntualizó.

—Ahora soy yo la que no entiendo —dije y luego me arrepentí.

—Además es basada en Blanca Nieves la peor princesa de Disney—puntualizo y enarque una ceja—no es tan inocente como se ve, se escapa de casa siendo adolecente y se va a vivir con siete tipos. ¡Siete! ¿Quién me dice a mí que ella no fornicaba con esos hombres?

—Darien, es un cuento infantil.

— ¿Era Blanca Nieves pura e inocente? ¿Siete hombres y no hacía nada? —tomé un puñado de palomitas y se lo aventé—. Son preguntas de las que nadie tiene respuestas —dijo seriamente.

Mina y Rinni se agarraban la barriga para dejar de reír.

—Tienes un novio muy chistoso, Sere —dijo Rinni recobrando la compostura. Mina respiró fuertemente, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué dices que Mulán es peor?, ¿qué tienes contra la heroína de China? —preguntó Mina aun sin reponerse.

—Bañarse en un rio sin que nadie la viera… eso es sospechoso. Me huele que Shang la vio en alguna de sus guardias o tal vez ella vio a Shang. ¿Ustedes se imaginan lo que debió sentir el pobre hombre cuando se sintió sexualmente atraído por otro hombre que al final resulta ser mujer? O sea, o es bisexual o es gay. —Mina negó con la cabeza y luego fue a la cocina, pensé que vendría con su cuarta taza con helado pero ella traía…Traía ositos de goma, antes de que pudiera tomarlos Darien se los quito.

—Ositos pornográficos —dijo abriendo la bolsa y regándolos en una de las charolas vacías. Rinni lo miraba fijamente mientras el colocaba los ositos en posiciones nada morales—. Ositos pervertidos, todos se cogen con todos —murmuró y luego empezó a hacer ruiditos como _"más fuerte rojito" "quiero verte pegar piñita" "eres verde como Hulk; quiero ver si te crece como Hulk"_ ¡Dios! mi cara había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo, Rinni y Mina reían como dos niñas pequeñas. Estábamos tan concentrados que, no nos habíamos dado cuenta que había empezado a llover hasta que un maldito trueno hizo su aparición, haciendo que me pegara inmediatamente a Darien.

Lo único que faltaba era que se fuera la luz.

Y se fue…

—Contemos historias de terror —dijo Rinni. Habíamos iluminado la sala con velas y llovía intensamente.

—Ni te atrevas —susurré a Darien, quien alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia… una que no tenía.

Cuando se le ocurrió contar algo sobre el campamento de vaginas, coloqué mi mano en su boca haciendo reír a las chicas, estábamos riéndonos relajados y petulante Chiba se veía como una persona normal. Después de un par de historias sin ningún contexto sexual, Rinni bostezo sonoramente.

—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir —dije mirando el reloj eran casi las dos de la mañana, a decir verdad también tenía sueño.

—Es hora que me vaya a casa —dijo Darien, levantándose del suelo en donde habíamos terminado.

—Pero afuera está lloviendo… a cantaros —Rinni dijo lo obvio.

—See… al parecer Freyja dejó sin sexo a Odín nuevamente —dijo Darien socarrón, Rinni sonrió—. Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a conducir tarde por el programa.

—No puedes irte, ¡quédate con Sere! Mina puede quedarse conmigo.

_¡What!_ Al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta porque Mina y Rinni me miraron. La primera estaba burlándose, ¿podía uno emborracharse con helado de pasas al ron?

—Pues… no es que no hubiesen dormido juntos antes, ¿no Sere? —Maldición, Mina—. Vamos Rinni, guíame hermana —dijo entre risas, mientras se llevaba a Rinni. Habíamos tomado helado, comido palomitas, panquecitos, pizza y Coca-Cola y, podría jurar que Mina había tomado algo más.

—Estoy cansado —Darien murmuró—, imagino que la habitación que queda desocupada es la tuya —dijo antes de perderse por el corredor.

Bufé sonoramente antes de apagar todas las velas y caminar hacia mi habitación. Darien estaba quitándose la camisa cuando entré.

—Tengo una bolsa para dormir —musité buscando entre el closet mi bolsa de camping.

—Está haciendo frío —dijo Darien sentándose en la cama y quitando sus zapatos—, te vas a congelar ahí adentro —me giré sonriendo todo lo que daba.

—Yo no dormiré ahí.

— ¿Ah no? —Darien alzó una de sus cejas, gracias a unas velas y a la luz que nos proporcionaba la luna.

—Tú dormirás allí —sentencié.

—Sí, como no —negó con su cabeza y se quitó el pantalón…. Dios ese bóxer gris se le veía…—No seas estúpida Sere hace una semana que dormimos juntos, bueno hacemos más que dormir, pero ese no es el caso a menos que tú quieras… —clavé mi mirada en él—. No voy a dormir en un estúpido saco de dormir. —Se acostó en mi cama cómodamente—. Si tú quieres hacerlo, ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo? —apreté mis manos en mis muslos, antes de tomar una sudadera y un suéter gigante y caminar en dirección a mi baño. Maldito seas Darien Chiba.

Me acosté en la cama a su lado completamente vestida… silencio, solo se podían escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer. Intentaba dormir, pero no tenía sueño; así que me giré de medio lado justo antes de sentir a Darien pegarse a mí.

—Bob Esponja y Patricio son Gay—no sé por qué pero el comentario me hizo reír.

—Genio, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Sabes que follan debajo de la piedra de Patricio.

—Darien, no me interesa hablar de la vida sexual de Bob esponja y Patricio estrella.

— ¿Sabías que Pinky Winky tiene problemas de personalidad? Él decía que también era chica, por eso usaba cartera.

—Quien es Pinky Winky —sabía quién era pero quería picarle.

— ¡Joder nunca viste los Teletubbies! Pinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa y Poo. Pinky Winky era el morado...

—No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de programas.

—Y no me gustan, pero algo debía sofocar los gemidos mientras me masturbaba.

—Porque no te duermes y ya —susurré sonriendo ante su ocurrencia, no podía imaginarme a Darien Chiba masturbándose mientras veía los Teletubbies.

—Winnie Pooh también es gay.

—Darien por favor, no te metas con Winnie.

—Pero qué culpa tengo yo que él y Tigger...

—Darien...

— ¿Y cuándo alzaba a Pigleet sobre su cabeza? Ese era un oso depravado —sonrió al sentirme reír—. Gírate, Sere.

—No… — si me giraba estaba perdida.

—Anda, gírate —me obligó a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Él unió nuestros labios en un beso suave, profundicé el beso y pedí acceso a su boca, Darien me estaba dejando dominar. El beso se subió de tono y antes de preverlo, ya estaba sobre él.

Darien tenía sus manos en mi cintura, mientras nos besábamos como si no hubiese mañana. Mordiéndonos, luchando con nuestras lenguas y jadeando entre besos; mis pulmones clamaron por aire y me separé con la respiración acelerada.

—Buenas noches, Serena —sonrió pagado de sí mismo, estaba húmeda y él estaba más firme que la torre Eiffel. Mi centro palpitaba dolorosamente, pero no es como si fuese a follar con él estando Rinni y Mina a una habitación. Me bajé de su regazo frustrada y me giré a medio lado, uniendo mis piernas. Darien se aferró a mí, colocando su prominente erección en mi trasero y me jaló dejando mi espalda pegada a su pecho. ¿Así quién podía dormir?

.

.

.

De eso, había pasado ya una semana. Dos semanas de clase. Más de sesenta orgasmos y mucha información sexual.

Pero yo enfrentaba lo que todo escritor odia: un bloqueo espantoso.

Darien me estaba enseñando a disfrutar la sexualidad, este hombre tenía una resistencia de hierro, pero yo no era tonta, recibía por lo menos dos orgasmos diarios, mientras que él a veces no se liberaba. Era eso o yo estaba en la efervescencia del clímax que ni lo sentía; cuando le preguntaba, me decía que era por el tantra. Había leído cosas en Internet acerca de eso, pero no entendía un carajo y Darien solo decía que no me saltara su pensum

No tenía nada que hacer, había enviado a Andrew los seis capítulos de "Atada" y ahora mismo, Danielle y Caleb habían peleado porque su ex había regresado y la maldita era linda. No, era hermosa, rubia cuerpo kilométrico y 1.70 de estatura... Nada que ver con los 1.55 de Danielle y su pelo negro sin chiste...

Joder, era buena. Caleb había discutido con Danielle y ella, lo había echado de su casa sin escuchar sus explicaciones y luego, él había tenido que volar a Suecia por problemas en la planta.

Miré por enésima vez mi laptop y el cursor titilando en el último punto del párrafo.

_«Desesperación, es el correr de la sangre por tu cuerpo es sentir que todo se derrumba y que no puedes hacer nada, tan sólo mirar con el desastre se cernía sobre tú cabeza. Lo amaba… lo amaba y, en ese momento lo odiaba también. Odiaba que él me poseyera de semejante manera, odiaba que mi cuerpo sólo estaba vivo cuando el presionaba mi piel de manera urgente; odiaba el sonido de su voz alentándome, sus gemidos pequeños en mi oído cuando entraba y salía de mí. Lo odiaba de la misma desgarradora manera en que lo amaba…_

_Yo sólo respiraba y decía: ¡Dios! Dame fuerzas para continuar, dame fuerzas para sobrevivir…_

_Danielle maldecía una y otra vez que Geraldin hubiese regresado, era derrumbar la pared invisible que ella y Caleb habían puesto a su alrededor. _

_Lo extrañaba... Necesitaba sentir su calor cuando el pasaba por el cuarto de fotocopiado y, accidentalmente, le rosaba la espalda. Necesitaba sentirlo, escucharlo, olerlo, sentir su presencia poderosa a su lado; él era su otra mitad, su corazón y su todo. Necesitaba llamarlo, decirle que la perdonase por ser una tonta insegura, que no quería dudar de él, que estaba celosa de todo y de todos, que en ese momento lo añoraba, que él era necesario como el aire, que no estaba viva si él no venía y le decía:_

—_Eres mi bombón._

_Tomó su celular de la mesa de noche y buscó el número entre sus contactos: Cal-eb. _

_Al principio le había parecido una buena broma, ese era el nombre real de Superman... y él era su héroe. Oprimió la tecla rápidamente escuchando los pitidos sabía que en Suecia apenas amanecía... un pitido, dos pitidos... Colgó.»_

Mi celular sonando insistentemente sacándome de mi lectura.

—Bueno —contesté al tercer timbrazo, dejándome caer en la almohada.

—Serena. —La voz de Darien se escuchaba cansada.

—No, el pájaro loco, pero puedes dejarle un mensaje —dije bufando—. Obvio que soy yo Darien. Qué necesitas, son las —miré el reloj en mi laptop—… 1:30 y nos veremos hasta dentro de doce horas, a no ser que desees dejarme en santa paz hoy.

—No digas bobadas. Necesito verte antes.

—Y yo que se me desbloqueé la cabeza, pero en fin, nunca tenemos lo que queremos.

—Serena es serio, te espero dentro de una hora en el centro comercial Eclipse —cortó.

_Si papá; claro papá, yo estoy bien y tú... ¿que vaya a X lugar? Sí papi, ya voy._

Tire el teléfono en algún lugar de mi cama antes de levantarme e ir al baño.

Una hora después aparcaba a Mikey frente a Eclipse Mall, Darien estaba en toda la entrada y se veía jodidamente ardiente; el sol se le reflejaba en ese endemoniado pelo negro, haciéndolo lucir azulado. Tenía unas gafas oscuras y un traje de dos piezas negro pantalones hechos a la medida, zapatos brillantes y camisa tan blanca como su jodida sonrisa... Sí, el muy maldito le sonreía a cualquier falda que se moviera. Sequé mis manos en mis jeans y anudé mi cordón suelto antes de llegar a él, acomodando mi gorra y mis lentes.

—Sabes que puedo tomar eso como una infidelidad —dije llegando a él.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Míralas—señalé a las chicas que estaban cerca—, estoy segura que entrarán a la primera tienda de lencería que vean solo porque tienen que cambiar sus bragas.

—Es parte de mi encanto —me sonrió, ¡me sonrió igual como les sonreía a ellas!

—Borra tu estúpida sonrisa o voy a darte una patada en donde no alumbra el sol —dije entrando al centro comercial... de repente estaba enojada, muy enojada. Mega cabreada.

Darien tomó mi mano y me besó delante todas esas mujeres. Un beso largo y con lengua incluida. Podía sentir pequeños flashes, pero los ignoré. Me coloqué de puntillas y profundicé el beso.

_Me besa a mí, perras._

¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió eso?

Darien finalizó el beso, dándome uno pequeño sobre mis labios y luego, tomó mi mano, adentrándonos a donde sea que me quería llevar.

— ¡No voy a entrar ahí, Darien Chiba! —dije mirando el maniquí vestido de cuero y el letrero de neón.

_**SEX SHOP—SIN TABU**_

A mí aún me quedaba algo de tabú.

—No seas mojigata, Sere. —Darien me tomó de un brazo y me obligó a entrar.

¡Por los clavos de Jesucristo! ¡Esto era el templo de la perversión!

Lencería, vibradores, estimuladores de clítoris, lubricantes, disfraces, muñecas inflables. Ropa de cuero, vídeos porno, ¡pinzas para los pezones! Miré a Darien que me veía con su sonrisa relampagueante.

—Cualquiera que te vea, es capaz de decir que nunca habías estado en un Sex Shop —lo miré a los ojos y él soltó una gran carcajada—. ¡Nunca habías estado en uno! —me miró sorprendido—. Joder, Sere, ¡tienes 26! —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Nunca has usado uno de estos? —me mostró un ¡falo!, ¡sí! ¡Era un jodido Falo! De caucho y luego oprimió un botón y lo hizo vibrar entre mis manos. Haciéndome saltar—. Es un jodido vibrador Sere.

—Sé lo que es, pero me tomó de sorpresa. Mina me regaló uno para mi cumpleaños 25.

—Y, ¿tienes historias calientes que contar? —murmuró roncamente.

—No, lo devolví y me compré... —callé, no iba decirle que había comprado lencería por la devolución de ese aparatejo.

—Deberías ir y buscar algo de lencería, quiero ver como se ve tu cuerpo con encaje, de preferencia rojo o negro. Algo lindo y provocativo, nena —iba a replicarle pero Darien se había girado y caminaba hacia la recepción.

Seguí mirando los estantes del lugar, había un pene colgado a un cinturón.

— ¡Lencería! —Gritó Darien desde algún lugar—. No juguetitos Lésbicos. —Joder. Miré el espejo que estaba sobre mí; Darien se reflejaba perfectamente, me guiñó un ojo y me dio su sonrisa patentada, zapateé fuertemente y caminé hasta donde estaba la lencería.

Él quería que comprara ropa sexy. Bien, haría lo que el dios del sexo deseaba.

Media hora después de probarme lencería, escogí tres conjuntos: uno rojo, uno negro y uno vino tinto. Llegué hasta Darien que hablaba animadamente con la cajera que acomodaba sus falsas tetas siliconadas, haciéndolas verse más de lo que ya se veían bajo su camisa de tirantes.

— ¿Escogiste todo cariño? —preguntó, agarrando un mechón de mi cabello.

—Sí bebé, todo lo que quiera el Rey —dije sarcásticamente. Darien entregó su tarjeta dorada a la cajera y con un brazo se aferró a mi cintura.

—Factura lo que yo escogí también, y nos das los dos pedidos en bolsas separadas —le dio una mirada sexy y podía jurar que la tipa iba caer desmayada.

Es más creo que podía adivinar sus pensamientos por la forma en cómo me veía: _Qué hace un hombre como él, con una cucaracha como ella._

Decidí ponerme traviesa y colocarme frente de Darien acariciando su pecho sobre su camisa blanca y soltando los tres primeros botones de ésta, me coloqué en puntillas y tome las solapas de su saco y le besé.

Él parecía aturdido, pero rápidamente sus brazos amarraron mi cintura siguiéndome en el beso. Un pequeño carraspeó nos hizo separarnos, la cajera tenía la sonrisa más hipócrita que le había visto a alguien, le dio su tarjeta a Darien junto con un recibo y dos bolsas de lo más obscenas: eran un par de piernas abiertas y las agarraderas eran justamente ahí.

Jesús, María y José...

Caminamos hacia la salida del centro comercial, Darien llevaba las bolsas. Caminé delante de él, por vergüenza más que nada; Darien caminaba de lo más normal, como si las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos fuesen un trofeo. Llegamos hasta mi coche y Darien me encerró entre sus brazos y la puerta de Mickey.

No dejes que escuche como tu corazón late cuando lo tienes tan cerca.

_Que reverenda estupidez..._

Wiii… la voz había decidido aparecer, otra vez. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Su mano acarició mi mentón, elevándolo y depositando sus suaves, sexys y calientes labios sobre los míos. Me aferré a su saco cuando su lengua invadió mi boca... Tenía la fuerza de voluntad nula, porque se lo concedí inmediatamente.

Nos besamos por varios minutos hasta que el jodido aire fue necesario.

—Te veo en mi casa, después del programa. Ponte el negro, es sexy y contrastara con tu piel; en el baño está el kimono de seda. Espérame en la sala nena —agarró mi barbilla nuevamente, acariciando con su pulgar mi labio inferior—. Tengo muchas cosas preparadas para esta noche, te juro que lo que hemos experimentado hasta ahora... Es una idiotez comparado con esto —volvió a besarme—. Nos vemos, Sere. —Me entregó la bolsa y se giró caminando en dirección a su coche, me giré para abrir a Mikey—. Serena —volteé a verlo—. Escucha el programa esta noche, te dará una idea de lo que te espera. —Y, sin más, se fue...

Algo dentro de mí me decía que una inesperada lección sobre placer me esperaba.

_Apuesto que estás emocionada…_

¡Cállate voz!

.

.

.

Eran las 23:45 cuando digité el código de acceso que me había entregado Darien para entrar a su casa; me senté en la sala de estar y encendí su estéreo sintonizando el programa, la misma rutina desde hacía dos semanas.

Frey llegó moviendo sus patitas peludas hacia mí, traía en su boca la zanahoria de juguete que le había comprado unos días atrás; cuando la vi, me acordé de la película Bold. Movió su colita dejando la zanahoria en el suelo antes de pararse sobre sus dos patas, apoyándose en mis piernas. La alcé dejándola sobre mis piernas mientras acariciaba su lomo.

Frey era el bebé de la antigua loba siberiana de Darien. Había muerto después de que Seiya la hubiese llevado a que disfrutara un poco de la vida loca… Palabras de Darien, no mías. Al parecer, la perrita debido a su edad, no había soportado el parto de los cuatro cachorros que parió, Darien se había quedado con la única cachorra, tres meses atrás.

—_Bienvenidos a Hablemos de Sexo. Una noche más traemos un programa totalmente pervertido y para ustedes nuestros queridos oyentes _—habló Rei. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? Era él quién hacía la presentación del programa todas las noches—. _Les habla Rei y conmigo, mi compañero y anfitrión de este programa, Doctor sex. Buenas noches Dsex._

—_Buenas noches Rei. _—Su voz, había algo en su voz. Frey al escucharlo, paró sus orejitas y como cada noche, se hechó sobre sus patas frente al estéreo, mordisqueando su juguete—. _Esta noche, vamos a hablar de algo muy entretenido para ustedes chicas, aunque nosotros los hombres lo disfrutamos, es solamente una etapa que quemamos cuando somos adolecentes, pero ustedes mujeres, pueden practicarlo a cualquier edad. Es obligación como seres humanos atender nuestras necesidades. Así que, en el programa de hoy chicas, hablaremos de la autosatisfacción y le daremos las claves para llegar a su lugar feliz._

—_Tema Interesante Dsex, cabe recalcar que nunca es tarde para intentarlo o practicarlo, aunque este sea uno de los temas más injustamente tratados como "moralmente censurables"_ —habló Rei bufando—. _Estupideces inventadas por una sociedad reprimida, provocarte un orgasmo es hacerte el amor tú mismo. _—Una risita proveniente de Darien, me hizo reír.

—_Eso es cierto Rei. —_La voz de Darien vagó aterciopeladamente por la atmosfera, aunque sentía algo en su tono que no era el de siempre—. _Hay muchos mitos acerca de la autosatisfacción. Que tendremos un lugar asegurado en el infierno_…

—_Que_ _se nos caerá el pelo _—interrumpió Rei.

—_Impotencia o frigidez, locura, enflaquecimiento prematuro_… —continuó Darien—. _Todo es falso_. _La masturbación, es una práctica sexual muy accesible, que permite aprender acerca del propio cuerpo, explorar sus diferentes reacciones y expresiones sexuales, innovar o fantasear con el propio erotismo, mantener el tono o vigor de los genitales, liberar tensiones, ya sean sexuales, físicas o psíquicas._

—_Hay una investigación de campo que resalta ese punto DSex _–apoyó Rei—, _pero voy a ser más sincera. Mujeres no se nieguen al placer. Masturbarse, como ya dije, es hacerse el amor uno mismo… ¿Por qué depender siempre de otra persona para satisfacer nuestro deseo sexual? ¿O actuar como si el contacto con el propio cuerpo fuera un crimen, un acto asqueroso, digno de repulsión y vergüenza? La masturbación no es un hecho prohibido o vergonzoso, sino una fuente de placer y un método de demostrarnos nuestro cariño y aumentar nuestra autoestima. Cuando te autosatisfaces te descubres y disfrutas tu cuerpo. Si consigues saber lo que te gusta y lo que necesitas, estarás mucho más capacitada para disfrutar el sexo, sola o en compañía. _

—_Los amantes vienen y van, pero tú… puedes mantener un constante idilio contigo misma _—dijo Darien con voz cancina_—. Hablando de este tema me llega a la mente la canción de la cantante Bebe: __**Con mis manos**__, me gustaría que la escucharan_ _—_concluyó.

La música empezó a escucharse y tomé el celular, enviándole un mensaje a Darien.

_En tu casa con Frey, ¿estás bien? Te escucho extraño._

El respondió inmediatamente.

_Estoy bien. Espérame como te lo pedí, nena._

La canción terminó rápidamente y yo, alejé de mí las dudas cuando volví a escuchar la voz de Darien.

—_Parte de la canción dice: "En el sillón de mi cuarto pienso en ti con mis manos. Una y otra vez, que barbaridad…" _—Darien parecía ser el mismo de siempre hasta sonrió pero aún así, había algo ah_—. Y termina: "no pienso llorar, de eso ya me cansé, hoy voy a chillar, voy a andar con mis pies". Ella dice: No puedo depender de otra persona para sentirme bien. Desde hoy soy responsable de mi bienestar, de mi satisfacción. No le voy a conceder ese control a un hombre. Puedo sentir satisfacción con mi pareja, y aún sola y también así soy feliz._

—_Amo cuando hablas así —_dijo Rei entre risas—. _Tocarte suavemente el clítoris en caso de las mujeres o simplemente tocarte el glande —para los hombres—, puede llevarte a la experiencia más extraordinaria de tu vida. Aunque es claro que la masturbación nunca podrá compararse con el coito en su totalidad, nos sirve para periodos largos de abstinencia forzada porque, escúchenme chicas y chicos, nadie es abstinente por vocación una vez que descubre los placeres del sexo._

—_No solo tocando el clítoris puedes llegar a la cima del placer Rei, también están los pliegues internos sensibles, llamados labios menores, puedes tocar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Recuerda que en el clítoris no empieza y termina el placer de una mujer. _

—_He escuchado que_ _masturbarse delante del espejo puede ser una experiencia muy satisfactoria para la mujer. _

—_Por supuesto que sí Rei, verse a sí misma acariciando y gozando del propio cuerpo, no sólo es un estímulo visual que ayuda a obtener un mayor orgasmo, sino que también ayuda a desacomplejarse, o simplemente, perder la timidez. También hay una nueva y famosa manera de masturbarte con algo más que tu imaginación, algo que se está dando mucho entre los jóvenes hoy en día: El cibersexo. _—Esta vez la voz de Darien fue tan baja, ronca y sensual, que mis bragas se humedecieron un poco… solo un poco—_. Es una forma de sexo virtual en el cual dos o más personas conectadas a través de una red informática se envían mensajes sexualmente explícitos que describen una experiencia sexual. Es un tipo de juego de roles en el cual los participantes fingen que están teniendo relaciones sexuales, describen sus acciones y responden a los mensajes de los demás participantes con el fin de estimular sus deseos y fantasías sexuales. Aunque para esto se necesita tener una mente abierta y mucha imaginación. _

—_O… no tanta si tienes una webcam con esa persona —_inquirió Rei.

—_Pero puede ser peligroso Rei, esto sólo debe hacerse con una persona de tu plena confianza y mucho mejor si ocultas tu rostro solo por… prevenir_ —señaló Darien.

—_Buen punto Dsex. El sexo virtual es una buena forma de obtener placer sin penetración ni contacto físico alguno, pero como tú dices, muchas veces es utilizado para otros fines además del placer momentáneo es un juego con dos puntas filosas, también tenemos el sexo por teléfono que es otra forma de sexo virtual._

—_Las dichosas líneas calientes —_dijo Darien jocosamente—. _Pero esta noche queremos contarles los cinco métodos más efectivos de masturbación femenina_

—_Busquemos esferas y hojas chicas, esto nos puede servir más adelante._ —La voz de Rei fue risueña y perspicaz.

—_La primera es: estimular el clítoris. La mayoría de las mujeres suelen hacerlo con la mano pero también puedes utilizar un vibrador y es súper sencillo; acaríciate, relájate y deja volar tu imaginación, ¡verás cómo te lleva a lugares insospechados! Hazlo con ternura y sin prisas, ¡demostrarse cariño a una misma requiere su tiempo! No es llegar y meter mano, necesitas relajarte para poder disfrutarlo —_puntualizó—. _Otro método de masturbación femenina y tomen notas chicas, sobre todo tú que estás escuchando —_mierda, odiaba cuando me mandaba mensajes subliminales en el programa_—, es la inserción vaginal. Este método no es demasiado utilizado pero en ocasiones, cuando has permitido a tu mente divagar durante un tiempo considerable, es el que más te pide el cuerpo. Puedes utilizar un juguete erótico, un vibrador o un dildo, incluso un calabacín o zanahoria_ —Darien se carcajeó—, _solo no olvides ponerles un condón para evitar posibles problemas —_rió con ganas. ¡Este era mí Darien! Frené en seco, había dicho "¿MÍ?", negué con la cabeza y seguí escuchando.

—_También puedes colocar una almohada entre tus piernas y frotar tu pubis contra ella, cambiando el ritmo, rotando, variando el balanceo… eso te excita sientes como la sangre te corre más a prisa —_comunicó Rose— _o simplemente, junta las piernas o mejor, crúzalas, sin miedo ni vergüenza. Si encuentras un tope, la pata de una mesa cercana, puedes apoyarte ahí y simplemente presionar rítmicamente tus muslos a la vez que contraes tu musculatura pélvica_.

—_O masajearte con una ducha de mano… Jugando con la temperatura, la presión y la forma en la que sale de la regadera. Un incienso, velas y música relajantes todo lo que necesitaras para alcanzar el clímax_ _—_se escucharon varios sonidos—, _Queremos escuchar sus vivencias, llámennos y cuéntenos sus dudas, problemas y por supuesto, su experiencia. Mientras tanto, vamos a una pausa musical y volvemos_…

Una canción empezó a reproducirse. Recosté mi cabeza en el sofá, nunca me había masturbado, ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, estaba a punto de buscar una libreta y ponerme a anotar cosas… Ciber sexo, sonreí como el gato con botas de Shrek antes de tomar mi celular y abrir una nota.

_«El teléfono sonó en sus manos…_

_Cal –eb_

_Tomó una larga respiración. Tenía más de una semana sin saber de él y la abstinencia la estaba matando, respiró profundamente una vez más antes de oprimir la tecla para contestar… _

—_Bueno —su voz fue temblorosa._

—_Nena… —la voz de Caleb fue dulce y arrolladora— Dani, no puedo seguir así —murmuro él —. Te deseo tanto, te necesito tanto bebé… mi bombón. _

—_Soy una tonta —respondió con la voz entrecortada quería llorar._

—_Sí, eres una tonta y yo un energúmeno cavernícola. Sé que Gerald y yo tuvimos un pasado nena, pero está ahí en el pasado, sólo quiero tenerte a ti en mi futuro… Dani, estoy famélico muñeca, necesito alimentarme y estoy tan lejos… Tan lejos de mi hogar, de mi templo —cada palabra era para Danielle un roció de agua fresca, ella lo necesitaba tanto o más que él—. Estoy muriendo aquí, bebé._

— _Y yo…_

—_Necesito verte Danielle. Si no te veo un día más, volaré esta jodida sucursal en pedazos…_

—_Tomaré un vuelo, el primero que me lleve a ti._

—_Eso tardara mucho, nena. Quiero verte hoy, ahora —su voz era urgente, toda la piel de Danielle estaba alerta, caliente, eléctrica. Desde el mismo momento en que Caleb la había reclamado suya, todo su cuerpo era una braza ardiendo, no podía parar, no podía dejar de pensar en él y su hermoso cuerpo rozando el suyo, piel con piel. Si él le decía que la necesitaba, mucho más ella a él, estaban irremediablemente conectados—. Tu cara preciosa, ver como se mueven tus labios cuando hablas e imaginar que te estoy follando fuerte y despiadadamente —su voz salía ronca y agitada—. Ve a mi departamento, tienes la llave; me conectaré en una hora necesito verte»_

Releí lo que había escrito como no se me había ocurrido ellos tenían que arreglar sus diferencias el internet lo resolvía todo.

—_Hablemos de Sexo, nuestro tema de hoy: ¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu lugar feliz? Tenemos una llamada al aire —guardé la nota y me dediqué a escuchar a Darien. Frey volvió a mí y la dejé sobre mi regazo._

—_Buenas noches, mi nombre en Cris —murmuró apenada la chica—. Quiero masturbarme, aunque no sé muy bien cómo; y la idea de ponerme los dedos no es que me haga mucha ilusión._

—_Es que la masturbación, como ya explicamos, va más allá de ponerte los dedos Cris —_murmuró Rei.

—_Es sentir, es buscar tú placer…_

— _¿Podrían recomendarme algo?_

—_Un vibrador es una buena opción_ —le recomendó Rei.

—_En caso de que no lo tengas, puedes tomar uno de los consejos que dimos anteriormente. Algunas mujeres prefieren el uso de almohadas o muñecos de peluche para montarse sobre ellos y hacer movimientos pélvicos hasta lograr el orgasmo. El mejor consejo que podemos darte es que explores tu cuerpo y mantén tu mente en pensamientos que te eroticen, no pienses en preocupaciones. El éxito de un orgasmo está en la mente, aleja preocupaciones y pensamientos, solo piensa en sentirte excitada._

—_Gracias Doc Sex, eres el mejor._

—_Gracias a tí por llamar Cris, tenemos otra llamada._

—_Soy Kata —_dijo la chica más atrevida—, _me masturbo desde los doce años._

—_Y mi madre decía que yo era precoz —_dijo Rei entre risas.

—_La masturbación es una de las mejores cosas de la vida, pero aunque sé que son tabúes. Una amiga me dijo que si seguía haciéndolo, iba perder sensibilidad. Precoz o no, tengo 18 años y aún soy virgen de penetración, porque cuando lo hago es sobreestimulando mi clítoris y como tú bien lo dijiste Sexrien, con uno de los muñecos de peluche que tenía cuando era niña, en fin… Lo que quiero saber es si esto es cierto._

—_Es completamente falso _—dijo Darien tajantemente_—._ _La masturbación es algo normal, solamente debes asegurarte de tener buena higiene. Dices que te masturbas con un peluche, lo aseas periódicamente. _

— _¿A doctor Sex? —_La cabina se llenó de risas—. _Lo siento, no puedo darte un rostro pero estoy segura como que perderé la estrechez de mi vagina este año, que eres sexy como el infierno; así que te ha dado muchos rostros, el de Robert Pattinson, el de Leo DiCaprio, Brad Pitt._

—_Ok, lamento desilusionarte, no soy rubio_ _—_se burló Darien— _pero sí soy sexy como el infierno. _

—_Alábate pollo que mañana te asan, decía mamá Doctor Sex_. —Rei habló.

—_Bueno soy sexy, aunque lo niegues _—Darien parecía niño pequeño—. _NO, no vas a tener ningún problema, si lo haces de una manera sana y limpia, lavándote las manos o el objeto si es que lo utilizas, sea cual sea Kata._

—_Una de las mejores formas de masturbarse en casa, es precisamente mediante el uso de cepillos de dientes eléctricos —dijo Rei cuando la chica colgó—, de preferencia para niños, con cerdas muy suaves._

—_Esta clase de masturbación es intensa —afianzó Darien— y se alcanzan orgasmos muy fuertes, pero también se tiene que probar poco a poco. Se recomienda realizar la masturbación primero sobre las bragas y una vez que el clítoris se acostumbre, ya se puede hacerlo directamente. La imaginación no tiene límites chicas aquí el quid de la cuestión es explorar conocer y satisfacerse._

—_En nuestra página de Internet colocaremos más información sobre este tema, si tienes una duda o sugerencia puedes hacérnosla llegar a través de cartas enviadas a la emisora o correos electrónicos a nuestra dirección web. Esto es todo por hoy chicos, pero la masturbación es un tema muy largo para hablarlo en un solo programa —_dijo Rei despidiéndose_—. Por lo que los invitamos a sintonizarnos mañana a la misma hora y por este mismo dial para que Hablemos de Sexo._

—_Buenas noches, Rei._

—_Buenas noches, Doctor Sex._

—_Los dejamos en compañía de Kani García y su canción __**Con mi amigo en el baño**__,__hasta luego. _

El programa acabó, abrí mi nota de tareas y empecé a teclear:

_«Danielle salió de las oficinas de Stroux Holdings fingiendo una terrible migraña, al menos era buena actriz o eso había dicho su madre, cuando ella le contó la verdad de todo llorando._

_Negó con su cabeza, su madre estaba en el pasado, y ahora solo importaba su héroe, su niño lindo e indefenso que también había huido de los maltratos del destino. Caleb… El hombre de hierro que no se dejaba intimidar y el niño juguetón que solo salía a florecer cuando estaba junto a ella, hacía menos de dos semanas en que se habían fundido en uno solo pero esas dos semanas le bastaban para saber que Caleb Stroux sería alguien importante en su vida._

_Abrió el lujoso departamento de Caleb, encendiendó los interruptores de luz, solo había estado ahí una vez desde que tenía un ¿algo? con Caleb pero él, le había dado una llave para que pudiese verlo ahí cuando él la necesitara._

_Corrió al estudio y encendió la luz, caminó hacia el escritorio tomando una foto de un pequeño Caleb, no tendría más de 8 años pero ya se veía lo hermoso que iba a ser, miró su reloj aún faltaban veinte minutos para la hora que había dicho Caleb y estaba más que ansiosa._

—_Una copa Dani, eso necesitamos una copa… —Caminó hacia el pequeño bar de Caleb y tomó una copa de whisky nunca le había gradado pero sentía que la necesitaba. Volvió al escritorio, encendiendo la laptop y abriendo todas sus redes sociales, Skype, MSN, Twitter, Facebook… No sabía por cual hablaría con Cal._

_Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y los tacones, respiró profundamente justo antes que su celular sonara avisando la llama…»_

Un ladrido por parte de Frey me hizo saltar en mi asiento, Darien estaba en la puerta mirándome de arriba abajo, tenía el saco entre sus manos y la corbata en uno de los bolsillos de este, las mangas de la camisa estaban arremangadas hasta sus codos y lucía cansado, presionó el puente de su nariz fuertemente.

—Pensé que estarías lista —murmuró tomado a Frey, que tiraba de la bota de su pantalón.

—Lo siento, me dediqué a escribir algo para el libro.

— ¿Te desbloqueaste? —inquirió en un susurro.

—Algo…

—Ven conmigo —su voz fue baja, negó con la cabeza y caminó por el corredor. Guardé los cambios en la nota antes de seguirlo, llegó hasta la cocina y abrió una puerta blanca dejando a Frey en el interior y acarició su sien antes de sacar un vaso con agua del refrigerado; suspiró fuertemente y caminamos hacia su habitación Darien busco entre las gavetas de su mesa de noche hasta encontrar una tableta de comprimidos.

— ¿Migraña? —él asintió—. Si no te sientes bien podemos posponer esto Darien.

—NO —esta vez, su voz no fue baja, fue tajante y determinada—. Estoy bien —sacó dos comprimidos y los tomó junto con el agua. Se sentó en la cama y quitó sus zapatos; sacó su camisa blanca, desabotonándola lentamente… ¡Joder sí que sabía cómo hacerse desear el cabrón! La dejó caer sobre sus hombros, dejando su pecho completamente desnudo para mí, movió su cuello haciendo sonar cada uno de sus músculos se levantó dejándome ver las dos cobras descomunales y caminó hacia el baño… Joder, lo detallé como siempre lo hacía; mirando los dos hoyuelos que se formaban en su espalda baja—. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —Asentí, y Darien me dio una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena?

—Negarlo sería una mentira, tienes un muy buen trabajado cuerpo Chiba.

_¡Viva! Subámosle más el ego al grandísimo hijo de…_

¿Cómo diablos le pongo bozal a esta voz interior inoportuna?

—Lo sé, vivo para mantenerlo así y ver esa expresión en el rostro de las mujeres. —Me reprendí internamente por idiota.

_Te lo dije…_

— ¿Dónde está el negligé?

—En la sala —no dijo nada en cambio se metió en el baño y salió con el kimono de seda y una bolsa en su mano.

—Ve a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y colócate el negligé y cúbrete con esto, cuando termines, toma diez minutos y regresa aquí.

—Porque no me desnudo y ya —Darien negó con la cabeza llegando hasta mí, cerró los ojos fuertemente y me tendió la bolsa.

—No, harás lo que te he dicho Serena. No me lleves la contraria, o esta será una clase de cómo te azoto el trasero por tu rebeldía —tomé la bolsa de su mano y salí dándole un fuerte portazo a la habitación.

Entre en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y me desvestí rápidamente dejando todo sobre la cama, Diez minutos doctor Sex… que sean veinte. Entré al baño y me di una ducha relajante, este baño era más bien común, como el mío en casa, pero la idea era que el maldito me deseara así como me hacía desearlo a él.

¡Mierda lo deseo!

_Eres más lenta de lo que creí. Si no lo desearas como loba en celo, empezaría a creer que eres una masoquista frígida. Pero ahora que lo entiendes, te ascenderé a Masoquista cachonda. _

Negué con la cabeza y salí del baño, me coloqué las bragas de encaje y el muy trasparente corsé; tomé los ligueros a juego y los ajuste donde debían ir, antes de abrir la bolsa que Darien me había entregado. Jadeé al ver el contenido unos preciosos y muy altos zapatos de Jimmy Choo estaban dentro de una caja negra, ¿Cuánto podían medidor estos jodidos zapatos? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? Centímetros…

¡Mierda voy a matarme con estos artefactos!

Sin embargo, una parte de mí quería ponérselos; así que al final, alejé todos los malos pensamientos de mí teniendo relaciones sexuales salvajes con el suelo del departamento de Darien y me los coloqué, perdí el equilibrio las dos primeras veces pero a la tercera, puede sostenerme y caminar con ellos sin parecer una tonta. Me miré en el espejo del tocador que era de cuerpo completo y casi no podía reconocerme…

Solo me faltaba algo de maquillaje para parecerme a Nicole Kidman en la película Mulange Rouge.

_Sip, pareces toda una señora de la vida nocturna._

A eso me refería.

Había escogido el negligé color vino, Darien había dicho el negro… pero Darien no era Kenji para decirme que debía o no ponerme.

El contraste del color con mi piel me hacía sentirme sexy y bonita… Tomé el kimono de seda negra y lo dejé que arropara mi cuerpo antes de suspirar fuertemente y salir. Apreté la manija del cuarto de Darien y la puerta se abrió, las luces estaban bajas, pero se podía ver perfectamente toda la habitación gracias a la luna; el balcón estaba abierto dejando que la claridad se colaran por el ventanal, desafortunadamente, también el aire frío. Estábamos en invierno época de lluvia… Caminé hasta ahí y cerré las dos ventanas de vidrio.

— ¿Darien? —Lo llamé pero no tuve ninguna contestación como todas las noches desde su IPod se escuchaba una suave música y habían inciensos ubicados estratégicamente en la habitación, caminé hacia el baño empujando la puerta suavemente—. ¿Darien, dónde estás? —Maldición, ¿ahora íbamos a jugar a las escondidas? Joder eran casi las dos de la mañana. Seguí caminando hasta la puerta pero al girar la manija esta no cedió—. Darien estos juegos no me gustan —declaré enojada_—_, abre la puerta.

—No… —su voz se escuchó desde los altavoces del IPod, miré su mesa de noche y un IPad estaba ahí, fui hacia ella tomándola para ver a mí muy sexy cabrón arrogante sentado en el trono de cuero que estaba en su despacho.

—Darien, abre la puerta no me gustan estas cosas y…

— ¡Podrías callarte un momento! —dijo frustrado—. Hoy no voy a tocarte —murmuró, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Woow, por eso está lloviendo: Doctor Sex no está cachondo —murmuré sarcásticamente. En las dos semanas que llevábamos de clases, habíamos intentado no tener intimidad una noche pero todas las clases finalizaban con él y yo enredados en una masa de piernas y brazos en su cama.

—Muy chistosa Serena, ¿necesitas que mi dardo se entierre en tu tableta de tiro? — alzó una ceja sardónicamente y yo me encogí de hombros.

—Me es indiferente. Simplemente, no me gusta estar encerrada y sola —en efecto no me gustaba, era uno de los castigos favoritos de Kenji.

—Escuchaste el programa atentamente —asentí—. Eso está bien, espero que hayas tomado nota —miré bien a Darien, lucía cansado. Tenía nuevamente grandes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos azules. Esperen ¿había dicho hermosos ojos? ¿Qué demonios?— Serena, en el cajón de la cómoda hay un regalo para ti —enarqué una ceja en su dirección—. Ve Serena —dejé la tableta en su sitio y caminé hacia la cómoda y sacando un maletín con un moño rosa. ¿Para qué diablos quería yo un maletín?— Ábrelo, Serena. — ¿Qué demo…? Miré hacia arriba y una cámara con sensor de movimiento estaba ahí. Una cámara que no había visto hasta hoy, caminé lo más rápido que los zapatos me permitieron y tome el IPad encarando a Darien.

— ¿Dónde estás Darien? —pregunté controlando mi enojo, yo esperaba que esa cámara no hubiese estado ahí desde hacía dos semanas atrás—. ¿Por qué hay una cámara con sensor de movimiento en tu habitación? ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?

—Esas son muchas preguntas, Serena.

—No te las des de listillo conmigo, Chiba —dije enfurecida.

—Uno, estoy en mi estudio. Dos, necesitamos esa cámara para la clase de hoy y tres, está ahí desde esta tarde pero la quitaré mañana. ¿A no ser que tu desees que nos la quedemos?

—Olvídalo Vaquero… Es más, no quiero esta clase.

—No puedes negarte Serena, es mi voluntad y tú eres mía. ¿Tienes mi maletín?

—Tú me ves y yo no —murmuré sardónica.

—Me estás viendo, Sere…

—Darien, no juegues conmigo o…

— ¿O?...

— ¡Apago la luz! —see… lo sé, infantil. ¡Pero no se me ocurrió más nada que decir!

— ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para que la cámara no pueda captar tus movimientos a oscuras? Pon el maletín en la cama y ábrelo, te juro que si te portas bien antes que acabe la noche mi polla estará tan dentro de ti, que olvidarás en qué mundo vives.

Palabras… Dios, con solo sus palabras me hacía arder por dentro.

—Obedéceme, Serena —murmuró. Dejé el dichoso maletín en la cama y destrabé sus seguros, abriéndolo rápidamente.

Madre del amor hermoso, ¡¿qué rayos era todo esto?!

.

.

.

Uff se me estoy tardando horrores para subir pero mi vida es un caos gracis por sus bellos comentarios y a Leslie porque sin ella se me pasarian muchos Edward...

Besos

Ary


	12. con mi Amigo en el baño III clase

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la Naoko T. yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**NA: es un placer para mí decirles que esta historia está debidamente Registrada por SafeCreative bajo el código 1305285174880**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

_Que fui a una tienda _

_que lo que he comprado _

_me sirve mejor que el estar a tu lado _

_que dos aterías me han funcionado _

_mejor que tus besos y que tus abrazos _

_ya no diré yo mas nunca te extraño _

_pues no me hacen falta ya mas tus engaños _

_para dar migajas y hacerme más daño _

_mejor soy feliz _

_con mi amigo en el baño_

**.**

**Con mi Amigo en el baño**

**Kany Garcia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando menos lo esperas. **

— ¿Te gusta mi regalo, nena? —La voz de Darien sonaba ronca y susurrante.

— Son… —mi voz quedó atascada en mi garganta.

—Vibradores, Sere… —Aún sin poder verlo, supe que un gesto sarcástico adornaba su muy bonito rostro.

— ¡Sé lo que son, Darien! —casi grité—. ¿Qué pretendes con esto? —dije sin entender.

—Sere… Sere —escuché su risita irónica a través de los parlantes del IPad—. Pues, de decoración se vería vulgar y, para mi propio placer, poco varonil. ¿No crees, linda? —murmuró—. Es hora de que me muestres cómo buscas el placer en ti.

— ¿Masturbándome? —pregunté como una tonta.

— ¿Y cómo más, Serena? La clase de hoy se refiere a eso; tú provocándote placer. ¿No has escuchado el programa de hoy? —Se carcajeó de manera sensual—. Necesito estar seguro que, cuando yo no esté para darte satisfacción sexual, tú podrás hacerlo por tu cuenta. —No supe por qué su afirmación me hizo sentir un gran vacío en el pecho—. Así que hoy, quiero ver cómo te tocas, que descubras lo que te gusta y que te encuentres contigo misma en ese aspecto.

—Darien yo…

—Saca todo del maletín y déjalo a un lado de la cama —susurró.

—No voy a poder hacerlo, lo he intentado antes Darien y nunca... —me daba vergüenza admitirlo, así que solo me limité a bajar la cabeza y empuñar mis manos.

— ¿Nunca te has tocado, Serena? —su tono de voz fluctuó entre lo divertido, excitante y posesivo.

—No, nunca lo he hecho y realmente, me da vergüenza hablar de esto Darien, por favor, demos por terminada la clase de hoy, te agradezco pero… —me silenció con un sonoro "shst" que me erizó la piel.

—Tranquila nena, no tienes de que avergonzarte, no conmigo, muñeca. Déjame que te guíe, verás que se dará natural.

Es ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca. ¿Masturbarme mientras él me observa? La idea me resulta humillante y excitante a la vez.

No dije nada pero, lentamente, me senté sobre la cama, cerré mis ojos y me sumí en un silencio que gritaba la afirmación.

—Abre tus ojos —lo hice—, toma el maletín y saca cinco de los aparatos que hay allí.

Me vi sacando cada artefacto y colocándolos sobre la cama, había unas pequeñas pinzas, varios tipos de vibradores, lubricantes, frascos que no sé qué contenían, unas bolas de metal atadas a una tira, unas esposas felpudas, balas y un pequeño artefacto cuadrado y de color negro que me desconcertó.

—Quítate el quimono… —llevé mis manos dispuesta a soltar el nudo que lo ataba—. Espera, mejor no.

—Me lo quito o no me lo quito —resoplé frustrada y nerviosa, esos "juguetes" a mi lado no ayudaban.

—Relájate, quiero explicarte lo que tienes ahí —farfulló suavemente. — ¿Sobre qué sientes más curiosidad? —preguntó.

Le hice caso, suspiré e intenté hacer de cuenta que estaba hablando conmigo misma y tomé en mis manos uno de los objetos.

—Ese es un Sqweel, más conocido como un "mil lenguas". —Mi cara debería ser un poema porque Darien soltó una carcajada. ¡Joder!, me sentía estúpida hablando sola—. Es un estimulador de clítoris, Serena, destápalo y verás —no encontraba la tapa—. A un costado Sere… esto va ser más lento de lo que imaginé —murmuró lo bastante alto para que yo escuchara.

— ¡Oye! No tengo porque saber esto genio —bufé enojada destapando el pequeño cuadrito negro y unas pequeñas lengüetas en morado se dejaron ver.

—Acciónalo —hice lo que me pidió y rápidamente, lengüeta tras lengüeta, empezaron a moverse—. ¿Recuerdas cuando lamí tu sexo? —tragué saliva e instintivamente apreté un poco mis piernas— Sere…

—Sí, lo recuerdo —traté que mi voz no fuese tan ronca.

—Bueno, imagina como esas mil lengüetas, diez para ser exactos, deben sentirse sobre tí. Jodidamente placentero, ¿no? —sentí como todo mi cuerpo se erizaba—. Cálmate Serena, toma otro objeto.

Esta vez conocía al objeto, pero me divertía escuchar su explicación

—Son pinzas para pezones, están diseñadas para que, al ajustarse a estos, provoquen un pellizco intenso o suave, dependiendo de tus gustos.

—No voy a ponerme eso. —Las coloqué dentro del maletín nuevamente—. Gracias —Darien rió. Tomé uno de los frascos largos.

— Lubricantes... —dijo.

— ¡Bingo! Descubriste Atlanta, genio —bufé, Darien silbó.

—Bingo —dijo él imitándome cuando me vio tomar uno de los vibradores—. Es un vibrador de doble estimulación: vaginal y clitoriana, muy buena elección Serena —rodeé los ojos, ignorando completamente mi sonrojo—. Toma la bala —tomé el pequeño vibrador con control externo—. ¿Crees que necesitas algo más? —negué con la cabeza. Los nervios me asaltaron de golpe.

—Toma esa bolsa dentro del maletín, son fundas para dedos, créeme, me lo agradecerás. —Su voz sonó divertida, tomé lo que me pidió.

—Pon la maleta en el suelo. —Ahora, su voz era autoritaria, ronca y gutural, había llegado el momento—. Quítate el quimono y recuéstate en el centro de la cama —solté el quimono dejándolo caer por mi cuerpo—. Te sienta el color —su voz bajó dos tonos peligrosamente—. Te vez realmente sexy, estoy temiendo no ser capaz de quedarme aquí, te verías jodidamente linda pegada a mi pared —sus palabras me hicieron estremecer.

—Esta vez yo te guiaré Serena, lo harás como yo te sugiera. —No fue un gesto menor el hecho de que dijera que iba a sugerir y no ordenar—. Quiero que te relajes, ponte cómoda, olvídate de mí, escucha mi voz como si fuera la tuya propia —me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos con más presión de lo necesaria. Los nervios me estaban nublando la razón, pero quería hacerlo.

—Acaricia tu rostro, hazlo suave, sin apuros. Disfruta las sensaciones que despiertas en tí —hacía lo que él me decía— …pasa tus dedos sobre tus labios. —Instintivamente, mi boca se entreabrió—. Eso es, explora tu boca; labios y lengua… —Todo en ese momento era un ritual erótico para mí novata experiencia—. Sigue la línea de tu cuerpo, roza tu cuello, eso es… así, suave, toca tu oreja, contornéala… —Un escalofríos me hizo pegar un saltito en mi posición horizontal—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sigue así. Acaricia tu clavícula, hazlo lentamente… —mi respiración, no sé si como efecto de su voz lujuriosa o porque realmente mis propias caricias me estaban erotizando, comenzó a ser más pesada, profunda y un leve cosquilleo sensual apareció en mi cuerpo.

—Darien… —Su nombre se desprendió de mis labios de manera entrecortada; realmente estaba excitada, deseaba tocarme, calmar el calor que comenzó a bajar hacia mis pechos y a concentrarse en mi entrepierna.

—Baja lentamente tus manos hacia tus senos Sere —con manos temblorosas, de eso estoy segura, acaricié mis pechos sobre el encaje del sostén—. Hazlo suave, como lo hago yo. Mis manos son las tuyas, Serena; somos nosotros dos unidos en tu placer bebé. —Mi respiración se aceleraba, los ojos cerrados me ayudaban a olvidar la situación y a dejarme llevar por la sensación de mis manos y su voz tocándome—. Baja tu mano derecha hacia tu vientre, acarícialo con suavidad, siente tu piel, tu calor ¿lo sientes, Sere? —asentí, mientras apretaba mi seno con más fuerza y mi vientre era víctima de caricias sofocadas.

—Abre tus piernas, sí, así mismo; afirma tus tacones en el colchón, con fuerza —su voz destilaba sexo y mi cuerpo ansiaba liberarse—. Quita tu sostén, siente la libertad que siento yo cuando tomo tus pechos en mis manos, Serena. —Así como estaba, con las piernas abiertas, quité como pude mi sostén y mis senos se liberaron—. Tócalos… —Lo hice con confianza, se me estaba dando bien; su voz me ayudaba y mi cuerpo reaccionaba obediente bajo mis manos.

Sus palabras eran fuego, ardían en mi sexo, mi mente expiraba, solo deseaba sentir sus manos —mis manos—, sus dedos apretando mis pechos, ávidamente, acariciando mi piel. Un sonoro gemido se escapó de mis labios, era muy intenso e íntimo.

—Toca tu sexo Serena, acarícialo sobre tus bragas, siénteme allí, vamos nena, hazlo para mí, para tí —llevé mi mano temblorosa, acaricié la tela y la leve fricción fue gloriosa; ansiaba sentir, calmar esa necesidad de toque, apreté mi sexo con confianza y, importándome poco que Darien me observase, corrí la tela entrando en contacto directo con mi clítoris—. ¡Joder!

—Joder digo yo, debería darte unos azotes por no seguir mis pasos, Serena —murmuró con voz gutural—. Pellízcate nena, son mis dedos los que están contigo. —No le hice caso, acaricié mi botón siseando al encontrarlo tan sensible, pellizqué mi nervio y gemí sonoramente cuando un agradable escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo—. Eso es, mi nena bonita, ¿te gusta lo que sientes? —No podía contestarle—. Desata las bragas nena, sigue tocándote así. Si vieras cómo estoy de duro por tí, bonita. Te juro que no sé si soy capaz de solo observar.

— ¿Te tocas? —pregunté con voz distorsionada—. ¿Te estás tocando Darien? —Saber que él se tocaba viéndome, me hacía sentir sexy y deseada.

—Yo no importo, solo tú. Abre el lubricante y coloca unas gotas en tus dedos —abrí el frasco y coloqué un poco del líquido viscoso en las yemas de mis dedos y jalé la cinta que sostenía mis braguitas de encaje, dejando mi sexo desnudo ante él.

—Toma un cojín y colócalo debajo de tus caderas —lo hice—, te daré una recompensa después. Estás húmeda Serena, me fascina ver tu excitación —casi gimió—. Masajea tu montículo con movimientos circulares, ayúdate con la otra mano… Eso es, abre a tus pliegues para mí. —Sentir el ardiente contacto del lubricante acompañado de mis movimientos, me estaba volviendo loca—. Despacio… —murmuró cuando me vio mover rápidamente mis dedos— ejerce una ligera presión y luego auméntala hasta que te sientas al borde.

La fricción era placentera, pero no llegaba, era como si algo me lo impidiera.

—Darien quiero llegar—murmuré como pude, me sentía expuesta pero era lo que menos me importaba, los tacones se enterraban en el colchón, el calor en mi intimidad me estaba asfixiando; sentía mi clítoris latir frenéticamente, mi vientre tensionado, pero el orgasmo no llegaba y eso empezaba a frustrarme.

—Tranquila, falta poco, no te desesperes —la voz de Darien me animó—. Mueve suavemente tus dedos alrededor de tu clítoris por encima del capullo; así bebé, muévelos hacia atrás y adelante rítmicamente con un poco de presión. Te ves gloriosa Serena, no dejes que se cierren tus piernas nena. —Su voz era un "mil lenguas" en mis oídos.

—Toma un juguete.

— ¿Cuál?

—Las fundas para los dedos, no dejes de acariciarte —dictó, pero ¿cómo demonios lo sacaba de la caja sin dejar de tocarme?

—Darien no puedo hacerlo —refunfuñé.

—Sí puedes Sere, hazlo nena, no me hagas ir. —En esos momentos mi mente gritaba un "ven", quité las fundas de su empaque con desesperación, ¡necesitaba un orgasmo y lo necesitaba ya!

—Colócalo en tus dedos... Sí, así Sere. Creo que voy a hacer algo que no había hecho en años, pero si no lo hago iré hasta ti y me incrustaré tan fuerte en tu sexo que hará que te vengas no una, sino muchas veces de solo sentir como te lleno. — ¡Maldita sea su tono de voz sensual!— Toca el IPad —alargué mi mano tocando la pantalla táctil de la tableta, la imagen me hizo gemir: el perfecto miembro de Darien duro y erguido, brillante en la punta por el líquido pre seminal y su mano acariciándolo distraídamente. Ahogué un segundo gemido, pero se me escapó un pequeño ronroneo mientras colocaba la funda en mi dedo anular.

Abrí más mis piernas en una invitación silenciosa.

—Darien... —susurré quedamente antes que la imagen se fuera— ¡No! Darien.

—Se trata de tí, solo quería que vieras como estoy, no se me está haciendo fácil estar solo de espectador, pero si te sirve de consuelo, me masturbaré viendo como le entregas a tu cuerpo lo que te pide —ahogó un jadeo—. Sigue frotando el clítoris en un costado, con el dedo que tiene la funda. Muévelo hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la hendidura entre tus piernas —estaba enloqueciendo—, comienza acariciando la abertura vaginal… Muy bien bebé, mete ese dedo dentro de tu sexo —lo hice y gemí sonoramente al sentir los puntitos de la funda estimulándome—. Muévelo como si estuvieras atornillando algo... sí, así, más rápido… más profundo. —Pequeños jadeos salían de mi boca, el placer era tan intenso que sentía las pequeñas contracciones en mi vientre—. No descuides tu clítoris, tócalo con la palma de tu mano.

¡Oh Dios!, cerré los ojos fuertemente ante la sensación de plenitud, faltaba poco lo sentía... cada poro de mi cuerpo anunciaba la llegada de mi orgasmo.

— ¡Más fuerte Serena! —Darien rugió—. Quiero que sean más rápidos tus movimientos, que tus caderas se encuentren con tus manos, puedes hacerlo... toma la bala Sere. —Su voz se escuchaba pensionada, Darien quería liberarse, abrí los ojos y tomé la bala—. Apriétala sobre tu clítoris y colócala en la velocidad media. —Lo hice y mi cuerpo entero vibró ante la sensación—. Mantenla ahí... sigue bombeando y mantén la bala ahí hasta que no puedas soportarla. —El calor, las pulsaciones. ¡Maldición! iba a llegar, me moví frenéticamente sobre las sábanas, la voz de Darien se escuchaba como si me arrullase al oído; iba a correrme, estaba segura de eso. Seguí el movimiento de mis dedos, gemí, jadeé y el mundo dejó de existir en el momento en que mi cuerpo convulsionó ante la maravillosa sensación que otorgaba el clímax. Escuchaba el grito ronco y animal que Darien emitió por los altavoces, y fue ahí cuando el orgasmo me arrasó dejándome desmadejada sobre la cama de Darien.

—Serena... descansa. Toma una ducha y espérame, necesito comprar un analgésico para poder continuar, la noche es joven nena y tenemos muchos juguetes en ese maletín —asentí por mera inercia

Antes de quedarme completamente dormida me levante de la cama y me di una ducha rápida, sabiendo que él no estaba ahí. Dejé que la ducha hiciese su trabajo y cuando salí, me cambié rápidamente recogiendo mi cabello en una coleta alta y me encaminé hacia mi departamento. Mi clase de hoy estaba terminada además, me había dado cuenta de una cosa: Darien Chiba me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que bajo ningún motivo podría permitirme sentir. Había intentado darme placer a mí misma innumerables veces y, sería una completa idiota si me mentía diciéndome que el saber que Darien me guiaba y observaba no había sido un detonante para que yo llegase al punto máximo.

Conduje a Mikey por las calles de Nueva York, dejando que el viento helado de la época golpease mi rostro mientras mi cabeza era una maraña de preguntas sin respuesta. No podía estar sintiendo algo más que pasión por ese hombre, era simplemente lujuria… Sí, eso era.

Llegué a casa y saludé a Jared, arrastrando los pies hasta el ascensor que me llevaba a mi departamento; entré a mi casa encendiendo las luces. Odiaba la oscuridad, las noches de tormenta y muchas otras cosas con las cuales el Sargento Kenji Tsukino otorgaba disciplina; saqué una lata de Pepsi del refrigerador e hice sonar los huesos de mi cuello, a pesar de no haber hecho nada "fuerte" me sentía agotada. Caminé hasta mi habitación y saqué mi celular, enviando la nota a mi correo.

Amaría a Beth toda la vida por haberme dado ese pequeño consejo en medio de ese concierto en el que estábamos las dos.

Encendí mi lap y dándole pequeños sorbos a mi lata de refresco, introduje mis claves hasta abrir mi correo de Gmail en donde estaba lo que había escrito. Solo era corregir ortografía y acomodar todo antes de continuar escribiendo y seguir con la locura del Ciber sexo.

Acaricié mi cuello mientras escribía, digamos que la posición no era la más cómoda. Di un suspiro de frustración al quedar algo colgada, pero sin lugar a duda, leer mi experiencia desde el punto de vista de Danielle había sido asombroso, excitante y netamente sexual.

Darien no me había llamado y habían dos razones: una, su migraña era tan fuerte que le había valido mierda que yo me fuese de su casa o dos, le había importado no encontrarme ahí.

_Declino por la segunda… ¿Eres su putilla no?_

_¿Sabes que pareces una puta perra frígida? ¿Necesitas un polvo con urgencia?_

Me habla la experta…

_Por lo menos, yo me he ganado unos cuántos en estas últimas semanas y, mejor zorra que frígida._

Vamos, justifica tus actos.

Genial, ahora me voy a volver loca. ¿Sabes qué vocecita de los infiernos? Pinta un bosque y piérdete o multiplícate por cero. No necesito de tu condenada moral y tus juzgamientos hacia mí.

Me dejé caer en la cama con la laptop a un lado, dispuesta a perderme en el mundo de Morfeo o al menos eso pretendía, cuando escuché el sonido del celular con la tonada que tenía asignada para mi maestro personal. Estiré mi brazo hasta tomarlo —ya que lo había dejado en mi mesa de noche— y miré la pantalla antes de contestar, aun sabiendo quién era.

_Darien… S_u nombre resplandecía.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios desapareciste de mi casa, Serena? —El imbécil no me dio oportunidad ni de saludar cuando ya me estaba atacando.

—Hola para tí también —respondí con voz cortada por la rabia—. Te devuelvo la pregunta, querido —dije mordaz—. ¿Desde cuándo debería darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

—Te di una orden, era solo que esperaras mientras iba al autoservicio a comprar mis analgésicos, no que te fueras —masculló enojado.

—Y yo te recuerdo que no sigo órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de tu parte. Además, tengo una vida y proyectos que culminar, el libro que me metió en todo este lio para ser más específicos...

—No colmes mi paciencia Serena. Aún no hemos terminado, soy tu maestro, se supone que tenías que estar ahí cuando yo llegase para así terminar la clase de hoy; eres mía todas las noches, por si no lo recuerdas, firmé tu maldito contrato —dijo contrito.

—Desde el momento que dejaste tu departamento, así lo entendí. Y ya Darien, mejor deja de ser tan quejica; necesito dormir y, sí tanto necesitas alguien que caliente tu cama búscate a otra. Tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo, es mejor comencemos a regirnos por él. Te recuerdo que esto es sexo de mutuo acuerdo y yo simplemente, estaba saciada.

— ¡No quiero a otra! Maldita sea —murmuró con dientes apretados—. ¿Crees que soy estúpido, Serena? Eso es lo que tú quieres para acabar con todo esto; pero no va ser así. Eres mía por los próximos dos meses. Yo empecé este juego y seré yo el que lo acabe, no tú, linda —dijo con sarcasmo—. Ahora, deja la estupidez y abre la puerta, tenemos una clase que terminar.

En ese momento, con el tronar de la puerta, mi corazón retumbó al comprender sus palabras, caminé en dirección a esta y, al verle el rostro desfigurado por la ira, comprendí que este juego podíamos jugarlo los dos.

—Mande —dije ácida al ver la perfecta estampa que se dibujaba en la entrada de mi departamento.

_¿Crees que siempre eres el amo del juego? ¿No es así arrogante? Apuesto que nunca ninguna mujer ha sido capaz de decirte que no, yo sí, yo no espero nada de tí…nada._

— ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo, Serena Tsukino? —murmuró con la voz cargada de ira, mientras me empujaba hasta dejarme pegada en la pared. Lo miré indiferente—. Lamento desilusionarte bebé, en este juego soy el mejor —dijo antes de atacar mis labios fuertemente, empujando mi cuerpo aún más contra la pared, dejando que cada milímetro del suyo se pegara al mío, mientras batallaba con la respiración y el ardiente andar de sus suaves labios pegados a los míos, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo, lenta y salvajemente.

Escuché a mi estúpida voz carcajearse.

_¡Cállate tonta! _Grité en mi interior, si es que algo de lógica en ese momento tenía.

Besos entrecortados, caricias que quemaban nuestras pieles, la ropa despareciendo de nuestros cuerpos, sus labios en mi cuello, mi clavícula, hasta descender al valle de mis pechos; su erección pegada a mi vientre, el indescriptible placer que me entregaba, sus movimientos pélvicos, una masa sudorosa de piel con piel, un solo respirar, jadeos ahogados en la boca del otro mientras sentía la piel rasparse por la pared, el huracán arremolinándose en mi estómago; su respiración frenética sobre mi cuello, el sonido de nuestras caderas encajándose perfectamente y un clímax arrebatador. Un tsunami de sensaciones placenteras que anulaban mi capacidad de raciocinio y me dejaban a merced de este hombre que volvía mi voluntad añicos.

En ese momento esa era yo, en ese simple y fugaz momento me descubría como otra mujer, quizás la real; aquella que había estado oculta durante años; la que mi abuelo con sus órdenes y su tiranía, había logrado esconder, humillar, herir y quizás temer.

Aquella que en ese momento gemía y gritaba de placer salvaje.

Aquella, la que escribía sobre un amor sexual y demoníaco.

.

.

Una brisa helada recorría mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar, estaba en mi cama sola y completamente desnuda. Abrí los ojos completamente, adaptándome a la poca luz que me daba la farola que estaba en la calle; la habitación estaba en penumbras y fue ahí cuando me encontré con el causante de mi despertar. La ventana de mi balcón estaba abierta, miré el reloj en la mesa de noche y apenas eran las 4:55am.

Había llegado a casa alrededor de las 2:30 y Darien, casi a las 3:00, no había dormido mucho y me sentía terriblemente cansada. Volví mi vista al balcón; Darien estaba ahí, apoyado a la baranda. Enrollé mi sábana a mi cuerpo y gemí quedamente al levantarme de la cama. Me dolía la columna, los huesos… todo.

Caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban del balcón.

—Darien... —murmuré con voz adormilada. Él giró su cabeza por encima de su hombro, soltando levemente el humo del cigarrillo, caminé hasta llegar a su lado—. ¿Fumas? —pregunté mirando el cigarro en su mano, él volvió a dar una calada y expulsó el humor por su nariz.

—No siempre, fumar me relaja cuando he tenido un día duro —dio una nueva calada, una suave brisa me hizo estremecer—. ¿Quieres? —Me enseñó la pajilla—, es bueno con el frío —murmuró cuando negué.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? —pregunté, colocándome a su lado. Darien pasó una mano por mis hombros, pegándome a su cuerpo desnudo, ya que solo tenía sus bóxers puestos.

—Espero el amanecer... —Lo miré sin entender, mientras el daba otra calada y apagaba lo que quedaba del cigarro en el barandal—. Nunca sabes cuándo puede ser el último que veas —sonrió, pero era una sonrisa extraña, como triste...

¿Darien Chiba triste? Sí, como no.

Ignoré a mi voz torturante y me dediqué a sentir su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo y la delicada caricia que sus dedos daban a mi brazo. Justo cuando los primeros rayos del astro rey se dejaron ver, Darien tomo mi mentón e inclinó su cabeza dándome un dulce beso; me coloqué en puntillas y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, halando suavemente los mechones desordenados que caían sobre su nuca y dejando que sus labios se fundieran en los míos. Cuando nos separamos buscando oxígeno, Darien tomó mi mano llevándome hasta la habitación, se acostó en mi cama y estiró sus brazos hacia mí. Me acosté a su lado, dejando que mi cabeza quedara justo sobre su pecho, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente ante el acto tierno del hombre que estaba a mi lado, él dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilo y no pude evitar dormirme bajo el arrullo hipnótico de su corazón.

.

.

.

Mi período había llegado varios días después de mi ardiente sección de autosatisfacción.

Cuando desperté horas después de haber encontrado a Darien en el balcón, estaba nuevamente sola, sonidos desde mi baño me indicaron donde estaba mi acompañante. Darien estaba tomando una ducha, me recosté en el marco de la puerta con el cabello enmarañado y completamente desnuda, debatiéndome si entrar como él lo hacía cuando yo estaba en su casa o salir de nuevo y esperarlo en la habitación. Darien no notó mi presencia, lo vi tallar su cuerpo con mi esponja de baño y mi cuerpo entero se calentó. Eso había sido sexy, aun así suspiré fuertemente y me dirigí hasta mi closet buscando una de las camisas enormes que habían ahí, las usaba como pijama de vez en cuando. Sentí cómo cerraba la ducha y subí mi cabeza justo para verlo salir con mi toalla atada a su cintura; me dio una sonrisa radiante y luego se tambaleó agarrándose de la pared. Fui hasta él rápidamente; por un momento me preocupé, pero luego él alego que los vómitos eran debido a su migraña y Mina me decía que Yaten las sufría cuando se trasnochaba muchos días seguidos, muchas de estas eran causadas por estrés o cansancio. Darien tenía una vida bastante movidita desde sus citas en el consultorio, el programa y nuestras clases que terminaban bien entradas en la madrugada, totalmente saciados, al menos por mi parte.

Compartir experiencias, lecciones con Darien era asombroso y agotador, había perdido cinco kilos desde que habíamos empezado clases y él también se veía más delgado; no me quejaba, disfrutaba cada segundo en que permanecíamos siendo uno solo, en ese momento en que él me permitía disfrutar del frenesí que conlleva el orgasmo.

Estaba sentada en una cafetería cerca de Manhattan esperando a Kath, había sido una grata sorpresa recibir su llamada en la mañana, diciéndome que había tenido que hacer un viaje exprés a Milán y su esposo se había quedado aquí, terminando los detalles del hotel que su empresa construía, era una de las razones por las cuales ella había vuelto; la otra era una propuesta, pero que solo me diría cuando estuviésemos frente a frente. Yo había estado llamando a su teléfono luego que Darien me había dicho que se iba a ir, así que después de una breve conversación vía celular, nos habíamos citado aquí.

"…_Una vez más el teléfono era mi mejor amigo, Danielle estaba en el aeropuerto, ya que Caleb llegaba de Suecia. El sexo telefónico era genial pero su cuerpo le pedía más, le pedía a gritos que Caleb la reclamara como suya..."_

Casi igual como el mío pedía por las manos de Darien Chiba... Tres días, Serena.

Habían mujeres que tenían sus días de Eva, dos o tres días; yo tenía seis. Nunca antes me había quejado tanto como esta vez, en los seis días que Dios había elegido que fuera más mujer. Hacían dos días que no veía a Darien y joder, lo extrañaba.

—Sere —Kath se acercó a mí; se veía completamente radiante tenía una chamarra negra de diseñador y unas botas gamuzadas para el frío. Le sonreí y nos dimos dos besos antes que ella se sentara al frente de mí.

Sonreí internamente por mi elección de ropa, tenía una chamarra marrón un jean ajustado y mis botas para el frío. Había lavado mi cabello y lo tenía sujeto a una cola; como estaba escribiendo, tenía mis lentes puestos.

— ¿Cómo va todo con el nuevo libro? —preguntó Kath una vez el mesero tomo nuestras órdenes, sonreí iba casi todo muy bien con "Atada".

—Perfecto, tengo planeado quince capítulos y estoy en el siete —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Te felicito, seré una de las primeras en comprarlo —sonrió—. Y… ¿Darien?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver Darien en todo esto? Coloqué mi mejor cara de póker antes de responder—. No he visto a Darien desde hace varias semanas, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando nos vimos —sabía que mentía terriblemente mal. Kath negó con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, el mesero se nos acercó con nuestro pedido.

—Yo estuve con él ayer, comimos en el Córner Bistro y luego, me escoltó desde su coche a casa. —Kath picó su torta de chocolate—. Gracias a Dios Lex tenía trabajo hasta tarde —se dio un golpe en la cabeza—. Te traje algo, digo, no somos las mejores amigas pero aquí solo conocí ella vive en San Francisco. Lex me dio unas invitaciones para la inauguración del Hotel este sábado —sacó un sobre rectangular, de fino papel y me lo tendió—. Es traje de etiqueta y puedes llevar un acompañante, también le di un par a Darien.

Tomé la tarjeta por cortesía pero la verdad no pensaba ir, odiaba las fiestas, tenía dos pies izquierdos casi no bailaba y bueno…

—Creo que Darien siente algo por tí —dijo Katheryne como si hablara del clima. No pude evitar empezar a toser, ya que en ese momento tenía un pedazo de mi torta de zanahoria en la boca. Kath se levantó y caminó hacia mí rápidamente, dándome golpecitos en la espalda. ¡Joder! Ella no podía decir eso, lo mío con Darien era solo sexo… ¡SEXO y nada más! Destapé la botella de agua que había pedido antes que ella llegara y bebí un sorbo, sintiendo una pequeña quemazón en la garganta—. ¿Estás bien? —dijo cuando empecé a sentirme mejor, asentí—. Lo lamento, es que ayer cuando estábamos cenando la conversación giró en torno a tí. Es raro, Darien nunca me había hablado tanto de una mujer como de tí, me dio la impresión que ustedes andaban —negué con la cabeza. Sin embargo, saber que habían pasado la noche casi juntos, y que a mí no me había llamado desde que le envié un mensaje para decirle que había bajado mi período, hizo que tuviese algo de enojo hacia él—. En fin. Mira, no conozco muchas personas de confianza y no sé por qué, pero me caes muy bien.

—Tú también me caes bien, debería presentarte a mi amiga Mina, es la única que me entiende.

—Lilian y V son mis confidentes, ellas saben más que nadie mi historia con Alexander, he estado hablando con él y aunque fue muy difícil y placentero convencerlo —Dios no quería saber de su vida sexual—, ha accedido siempre y cuando nuestros nombres no se vean envueltos en todo lo que planeo hacer.

—Y eso es…

—Como sabes soy psicóloga —asentí—, así que quiero ver esto como una terapia y tú puedes ayudarme.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites —dije sinceramente, no había mentido cuando le dije que ella me caía bien.

—Verás, quiero contarle a alguien mi historia con Lex —arqueé una ceja—. Mi historia puede ayudarte a escribir un nuevo libro, no te daré detalles sórdidos de nuestra relación —asentí para que supiera que le entendía—, pero puedo relatarte como fue nuestra relación y quería saber si estabas dispuesta a hacerlo —dejé la cuchara a medio camino antes de dejarla caer en el plato.

—Tu… Tú, tú quieres que yo… ¿Qué yo cuente tu historia?

Ella negó.

—Mi historia la contaré yo, tú solo la plasmarás en papel eso sí, sin que mi nombre o el de Lex esté vinculado a ella, puedes decir que es una historia de la vida real, no sé si entiendes pero yo necesito sacarlo de mí.

—Pero… ¿Y tu esposo? —pregunté anonadada.

—Ya te dije que Lex está de acuerdo —bebió un sorbo de su café—. Mira, Alexander es diferente, pero yo lo amo así y él me ama a su manera. Somos felices así, yo amo que él sea mi señor y nuestra relación, aunque no es la típica relación de un matrimonio, es nuestra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres compartirla? —Dios, no la entendía.

—Locuras mías… —musitó— Tengo 25 años Sere, y he vivido demasiadas cosas —murmuró—. Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo te cuento, tú escribes y cuando termines, me pasarás el manuscrito a mí para dárselo a Lex, y él tomara la última palabra. Sé que te va hacer firmal mil y un contrato, porque mi hombre es el señor de las cláusulas y los CDC, solo quería saber si te arriesgabas.

— ¿Puedo pensarlo? —pregunté sin saber que decir, hablaría con Mina y Andrew a ver qué me aconsejaban.

—Viajo el domingo a primera hora, Lex odia Nueva York, y ya tenemos aquí casi dos meses, a pesar que yo tuve que ir por un problema en la escuela de mi hija. Así que piénsalo y el sábado me das la respuesta en la fiesta del hotel.

Joder me estaba prácticamente forzando a ir a la dichosa fiesta.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —asentí, viendo la pantalla de mi celular iluminarse.

—Dame un segundo.

— _¿Sere?_

—Dime Rinni —era extraño que Rinni me llamase un jueves.

— _¿No interrumpo nada con tu sexy novio_?

—Rinni…

—_Lo siento_ —sabía que no era así—. _El director ha decretado día sin clases mañana y el internado está prácticamente solo, me preguntaba _—_si no interrumpo tus planes_—, _ si podrías venir por mí en una hora y si no es mucha molestia me podrías llevar al cementerio, sé que no te gusta llevarme pero…_

—Está bien Rinni, paso por tí en una hora y yo te llevo, tranquila —dije suavizando mi voz, aunque eso no relajó mi postura.

—_Gracias Sere, voy a prepararme. Nos vemos en una hora _—colgó.

— ¿Problemas? —Kath me miró y yo negué.

—Mi hermana quiere que la pase a buscar —murmuré tomando un poco de mi café que estaba frío, así que rodé el vaso.

—No sabía que tuvieses una hermana, Dar no me lo dijo —sentí la rabia bullir por mi cuerpo, qué tan amigos eran ellos y qué tanto había hablado ese idiota de mí con ella.

—Compartimos madre —le dije dándole a entender que no quería hablar de ese tema—. Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres que empecemos con tu historia?

Kath llevó su última cucharada de pastel a la boca antes de hablar.

—Tengo que viajar el sábado, pero podemos comunicarnos por Skype, no sé, me parece que podemos hacerlo una vez termines con el proyecto que tienes pendiente —asentí. Luego de estar media hora hablando de los detalles de su historia nos despedimos. Fui por Rinni y la llevé hasta el cementerio, pero la esperé afuera, como la última vez. Rinni salió del lugar con los ojos anegados en lágrima; nos miramos por unos minutos y luego me giré para montarme al auto. Ella se sentó a mi lado en silencio, me detuve en un restaurante de comida Japonesa y bajé a comprar dos raciones de Sushi y esperando el pedido, dándole así a Rinni el tiempo que necesitaba con ella misma.

Cuando Kenji murió lloré. Él era severo, siempre me crió con mano dura y disciplina, sus castigos eran aterradores y la única amiga que tenía era Mina, porque su padre Daniel Brandon era el Jefe de Policía del pueblo; aun así, él sabía que mis galletas favoritas eran las de chispas de colores, me enseñó el amor por la Pepsi y nunca me hizo falta nada, al menos material. Kenji era mi puerto seguro, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría para mí.

Sus últimas palabras antes de salir del pueblo a la universidad fue.

_Mira los errores de tu madre y no camines el mismo trayecto._

Erick, el chico del restaurante me entregó la orden dándome una tímida sonrisa, cancelé el valor de los paquetes y caminé de vuelta a Mikey; Rinni encendió la radio y suspiró cuando me vio entrar. El resto del camino al apartamento fue silencioso. Al llegar, Rinni tomó una lata de Pepsi del refrigerador y uno de los paquetes con comida antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Me senté en el sofá suspirando sonoramente, pensé que habíamos dado algunos pasos de acercamiento, pero al parecer Rinni volvía a encerrarse. Saqué mi celular de mis jeans y recordé la invitación de Kath. Busqué entre mi bolso la tarjeta dorada que ella me había entregado, releí la elegante invitación antes de colocarla sobre la mesa frente a mí, tomar el paquete que quedaba de comida, una Pepsi y encerrarme en mi habitación.

.

.

.

Desperté casi al mediodía del día siguiente, cuando había entrado a mi habitación era con la firme convicción de escribir; sin embargo, me había quedado leyendo el libro de una chica que apenas entraba en estos mundos de tintas y letras, su historia era emocionante y cautivadora, me tenía completamente pegada a ese niño triste dueño de aquella desastrosa ciudad, que peleaba con el mismo y aquella mujer fuerte y frágil a la vez. Luego, no pude evitar escuchar a Darien en el programa. Sin duda había sido bastante entretenido escucharlo hablar de los lugares de intercambio de parejas. Rei parecía molesta y él divertido.

Me envió un par de mensajes entre líneas, era asombroso como solo treinta días me permitían conocer a este hombre, tres días sin él me estaban afectando más de lo que debería afectarme. Darien Chiba me gustaba, eso no era un secreto para mí, pero era solo eso, gusto y química en la cama.

Salí de la habitación para encontrar a Rinni sentada en el mostrador de la cocina comiendo Froots Loops

—Buen día —le dije sacando un cuenco para comer, tomé la caja de cereales junto la leche y me senté a su lado en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, gemí internamente pasándome la mano por el pelo y respirando profundamente.

— ¿Qué tal noche? —pregunté a mi hermana.

—Igual que todas, tardé horrores para dormirme y terminé leyendo un libro desde mi celular. ¿Vendrá Darien hoy?

Darien no vendría hasta el lunes, que dejaba de sangrar como animal herido.

—No lo sé. No creo, tiene muchos casos que atender en el consultorio y aparte el programa…

— ¿Lo quieres Sere? —Cristo, ¿qué debía responder a esa pregunta?

—Estamos conociéndonos Rinni… —Sí, buena respuesta. Cuando se acabara este trato le diría a Rinni que simplemente no funcionábamos como pareja.

—Él me gusta.

—A tí y a media población femenina —la interrumpí, ella sonrió y terminamos nuestro desayuno. Faltaba poco o nada para el almuerzo—. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo especial hoy?

Rinni negó.

—No. Si tienes algo que hacer, puedes irte. —Me levanté del taburete y caminé hasta dejarlo en el lava vajillas—. ¿Sere? —Me giré viendo la cabellera rubia de mi hermana—. En tres semanas es acción de gracias.

—Siempre lo celebro con Mina y Yaten, ella hace una gran cena este año si quieres podemos hacerla aquí y…

—Sere —Rinni me interrumpió—, yo siempre he pasado Acción de Gracia con mi tío Phil y Charlotte, no quiero que este año sea distinto —bajó su cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

—Rinni… —mi voz se escuchaba decepcionada.

—Lo lamento, Sere —dijo mi hermana con voz queda—. Extraño la banda, el ruido, los ensayos, esa era mi vida Sere, no estar en un internado para señoritas snob y pasar aquí viendo películas. Tú tienes a Mina, Yaten y a Darien; imagino que él querrá pasar ese día junto a ti, así que yo simplemente —suspiró—… simplemente necesito que hables con el Rector y solicites mi permiso. Mi tío Phil me enviará los boletos —dejó su plato en la lava vajillas y caminó hacia su habitación, peiné mis cabellos con mis manos, dejando que mi cuerpo se recostara al mesón. El timbre de la puerta se escuchó insistentemente, así que acomodé mis cabellos detrás de mí oreja y fui a abrir, sin importar que solo tuviese una camisa mega grande y unos pequeños pants.

Odié a Darien en esos momentos, había tenido que quitar mi espejo porque en su última visita lo había partido cuando me empujo en la pared; suspiré fuertemente y abrí la puerta antes de que un par de brazos muy conocidos para mí se aferraran a mi cintura, alzándome varios centímetros del suelo.

—Andrew, bájame ahora —dije pegando en sus hombros, cuando el cerró la puerta de una patada y me dio vueltas hasta llegar al sofá—. ¡Andrew Furuhata! —reí cuando al bajarme me atacó a cosquillas dejándome recostada entre los cojines—. ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan feliz?

—Tengo una cita con tu vecina pechos lindos esta noche —negué con la cabeza, Andrew nunca cambiaría—. Además, de que he hablado con Caos y le dije cuántos capítulos llevábamos de "Atada" y está momentáneamente satisfecho —dijo tirándose a mi lado.

— ¿Quién es Sere? —Rinni se asomó por el corredor y levantó una ceja, me di cuenta que había cambiado su pijama por un short corto y una camisa de tirantes—. Eres tú —bufó mirando a Andrew.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Eneas —Andrew le dio una sonrisa burlona a mi hermana.

Rinni rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a mí, colocando unos cuadernos sobre la mesa de café y encendiendo la televisión colocando el canal de Animé.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Andrew? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Me echas de tu casa —fingió que lo ofendía.

—Si ella no te bota, puedo hacerlo yo… —replicó Rinni sin mirarnos.

—Escuchas algo, yo escucho un zumbido molesto por aquí —susurró Andrew.

—Deja en paz a Rinni, quieres —bufé dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—Es que te juro que parece que estoy escuchando a ¿cómo es que se llamaba ese personaje de South Park?... Erick Cartman —Andrew rió.

—Infantil —replicó Rinni, abriendo su cuaderno y tomando un lápiz.

—Amargada...

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos Rinni y Andrew se llevaban jodidamente mal y eso que habían sido pocas las veces que se habían encontrado. Caminé hacia la cocina con Andrew de la mano, coloqué la cafetera —necesitaba beber mi dosis de cafeína antes de tomarme una lata de Pepsi— además, que no quería que a Rinni se le ocurriera la fantástica idea de mencionar a mi "_novio_", novio del cual mi mejor amigo no tenía ni idea, con el café humeante empecé a contarle a Drew la propuesta de Kath.

— ¿Una historia de la vida real? —asentí—. Eso será una gran experiencia —bebió el café e hizo un gesto cómico, Rinni entró a la cocina y buscó entre el refrigerador tomando su tiempo con la puerta abierta, estaba tan metida en mi explicación con Andrew que la verdad no le paré, al final Rinni sacó algo de helado y buscó sirope de chocolate entre las gavetas.

—Hey, Vicky —Rinni lo miró lanzándole dagas con los ojos, ¡joder por qué se odiaban tanto! — ¿Podrías pasarme una cerveza o una lata de Pepsi? Sé que la aburrida de tu hermana no le gusta la Coca y tomar un café negro a la una de la tarde, no es el mejor acompañante en esta conversación.

—Yo veo tus dos patas bien puestas, párate y búscalo tú. —Rinni devolvió el helado al refrigerador, antes de lanzar de improvisto una lata hacia Andrew, mi amigo la atrapo rápidamente, en ese momento agradecí los buenos reflejos de Drew, ya que esa lata mínimo le hubiese dado en la frente.

—Hasta pareces una damita cuando te comportas así de decente. —Mi hermana le mostró el dedo del medio sin voltear a vernos y yo no pude evitar reírme.

—Déjala en paz Andrew —sentencié, pasando exasperada una mano por mí cabello.

— ¿Me vas a quitar la diversión? Ella ama que yo la pique y es jodidamente divertido hacerlo —dijo Andrew destapando la lata… Mala elección— ¡Joder! —gritó Andrew cuando la lata prácticamente se explotó en sus manos manchando su camiseta, Rinni volteó su cabeza mirándonos sobre su hombro sin ocultar su sonrisita divertida.

— ¡Enana de los mil infiernos! —gimió—. Tengo una maldita reunión en dos horas.

—Hey bájale a tu camión de testosterona, no era jodidamente divertido para tí picarla, pues te informo que ella se ha divertido devolviéndote las tuyas —defendí a mi hermana.

—Cristo Sere, Agatha no está en casa y tengo una reunión con los chicos que te comenté, los que quieren "expandirse" —hizo comillas con sus manos.

—Quítate la camisa y la echaré a lavar, en menos de una hora estará lista. Eso sí, tú la planchas —sentencié.

—El engendro debería hacerlo —dijo desabotonando los botones hasta quedar con el pecho desnudo. Por primera vez desde que conozco a Drew su cuerpo no me hizo desvariar—. Tu hermanita quiere guerra… —Me dio una sonrisita cínica—. Guerra va a tener esa mocosa. —Se giró dejándome ver su perfecta espalda luego de entregarme la camisa. Andrew tenía una buena espalda, ancha, sin tatuajes y uno que otro lunar en toda ella; era simple si la comparábamos con la de Darien. Peiné mis cabellos negando con mi cabeza, mientras veía a Andrew sentarse en el sofá y cambiar los canales.

—Pedazo de imbécil, estaba viendo eso —resopló mi hermana, intentado quitarle el control de la televisión a Andrew.

—Los Jonas Brothers son maricones —rumió Andrew entre dientes, Sele bufó—. Sailor Moon, un verdadero programa educativo.

—Qué tiene de educativo ver una niñita llorona que además habla con un gato —farfulló Selene.

—Envidia. Esa muñequita llorona linda, parece más mujer que tu —sentenció mi amigo.

—Ok ya basta —grité desde el cuarto del lavado. Rinni farfulló algo que no entendí.

No veía Sailor Moon desde que tenía siete, así que coloqué la camisa en la lavadora y llegué donde estaba mi hermana y mi mejor amigo. Rinni parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que Andrew había colocado en el plasma, me senté al lado de Drew y él pasó su brazo por mi hombro, atrayéndome a su pecho desnudo. No sudé, no me puse nerviosa y mucho menos, temblé ante la presencia de mi mejor amigo, justo como lo habría hecho meses atrás; solo me sentía algo incómoda pero no por las mismas razones del pasado. Al parecer había una maratón del animé, ya que próximamente lanzarían una nueva temporada o algo así. Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y Rinni salió corriendo a abrir, Andrew había estado haciendo comentarios acerca del programa pero no eran ni la mitad de divertidos de los que Darien hacía.

—_Hola, que gusto verte —_dijo Rinni, iba a girar para verme pero en ese momento Andrew me acercó a él, plantándome un beso en el tope de mis cabellos—. Sere, mira quién llegó —dijo mi hermana con alegría, llegando a donde estábamos. Levanté la cabeza justo para ver a Darien frente a mí, con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

— ¿Darien? —La cara de Andrew era todo un poema—. Cabrón, ¿qué haces aquí hermano?

Miré a Darien negando con los ojos, él me sonrió, su sonrisa ladeada, le dio un guiño a Rinni.

—Qué, ¿Sere no te ha contado? —Andrew me miró sorprendido; Rinni no entendía, y Darien pasaba la mirada del pecho desnudo de Andrew a su brazo en mis hombros y mi atuendo, negué con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. ¡Dios no podía decirle! — Soy el tutor de Sere para el libro.

—Pero... —Ahora el rostro de mi hermana era un poema, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada vagaba entre Darien y yo.

—Ohm… —Andrew se levantó abrazando a Darien—. Eso es genial hermano. Sere, con razón esas escenas han estado... Dios es que no hay palabras para explicarlas. Hay amor, pasión, entrega… Joder, cuando termino de editar estoy más duro que una jodida roca —golpeó el pecho de Darien.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un jodido pervertido —masculló Rinni pegada a la pared—. Además, Darien es...

—Es el conductor de un programa de radio —le di una mirada a Rinni para que se callara, mi hermana arqueó una ceja en dirección a mí.

—Eso ya lo sabía, en temas de sexo, Dari es el mejor.

—Y si quieres seguir conservando tu hombría, más te vale que dejes de decirme Dari —se zafó de su amarre—. Andrew, joder, tengo una consulta en tres horas —dijo estirando su saco negro y acomodándose la corbata—. Venía a ver cómo estaba tu última escena, Serena; ya que no he sabido nada de tí desde que me enviaste el mensaje de texto el lunes.

—Tenía entendido que no nos veríamos hasta el lunes de la semana entrante —respondí secamente.

—Pero bueno ya que estás aquí... —Andrew volvió a golpearlo y Darien hizo una mueca—. Hermano, qué fiesta tuviste que darte anoche, traes una cara...

—Andrew... —masculló Darien en voz baja.

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Heydi, Irina? —Darien entrecerró sus ojos—. No me mires así. No soy yo el que tiene cara de haber tenido sexo hasta altas horas de la madrugada ¡Joder cuantas te tiraste campeón!

—Andrew, estamos frente a dos damas además, los caballeros no tenemos memoria —murmuró Darien entre dientes, visiblemente enojado.

—Ahh… de cuando acá eres un caballero Chiba. Dime que no te tiraste a Tanya; joder… te mato si tuviste algo con ella —dijo divertido y decidí intervenir.

—Andrew, te recuerdo que Rinni es menor de edad —dije con voz airada, no sabía si porque en verdad estaba hablando cosas indebidas ante una menor o, simplemente, porque yo también intuía que Darien no había estado tan solo anoche. Él se veía cansado, su cabello aunque lucía ese toque natural de post sexo, se veía extraño como decaído y los parches oscuros debajo sus ojos me confirmaban justo que Andrew decía.

—Darien, ¿quieres una Pepsi, o una cerveza? —dijo Rinni, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No aceptes nada de Vicky. Esa mujer es perversa, hizo que manchara mi camiseta. —Rinni le sacó la lengua desde su lugar.

—Ahora entiendo porque andas mostrando tus desgracias —sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Sere crees que tengo desgracias? —Mi amigo arqueó una ceja colocando sus brazos como un fisicoculturista en alguna competencia.

Rodé los ojos.

—Rinni tráele un refresco a Darien —dije zanjando el tema,

—Yo que tú no lo recibiría —Darien se sentó a mi lado y yo aproveché para ir a buscar mi laptop. No había avanzado mucho en el capítulo 7. Cuando llegué, Darien tomaba una de mis latas de refresco, se había quitado el saco y aflojado la corbata. Rinni estaba junto a él, al parecer pidiéndole ayuda con alguno de sus deberes y Andrew, estaba sentado a un lado con una lata de Heineken.

Había aprovechado de ir a mi cuarto para darme una ducha y ponerme algo más adecuado. Darien alzó la vista recorriendo mis piernas desnudas por el pantalón de jeans corto y la camiseta holgada.

— ¿Sailor Moon? —dijo mirando el televisor.

—Qué tienes en contra de ella —Rinni saltó como Mina a su lado...

—Frustración... —Mi hermana lo miró sin entender—. Cuando era niño, siempre esperaba el momento de un ataque, pensaba que podría tener suerte y verle las bragas a Sailor Moon. —No pude evitarlo y sonreí—. Rei, mi hermana, amaba esas jodidas caricaturas, y obligaba que Seiya y a mí que las viéramos, aunque a mí la que me encendía era Sailor Mars esa morena era sexy como el infierno.

—Nadie como Sailor Júpiter, era la que tenía mejor cuerpo —contradijo Andrew.

—A mí me gusta Tuxedo —Rinni dijo con ojitos soñadores—. Ese hombre está como un tren.

—Y pensar que se las daba de serio mientras se follaba a Sailor Moon cuando apenas era una niña.

—Darien, ¡no mates mi infancia! ¿Sí? —le gritó Rinni tapando sus oídos.

— ¡Infancia! Sabes lo que es realmente traumante… —señaló con diversión— ¡Ranma 1/2! Nunca supe si Ranma era chico o chica.

—Eso debe ser frustrante —dijo Drew con voz apesadumbrada—. Nunca iba a poder follar a Akane en el baño.

—A no ser que el agua estuviese caliente —dijo Rinni siguiendo su juego, entendí que nada lograba poniéndome en contra—. ¿Creen que Ranma disfrutaba ser mujer? —preguntó mi hermana.

—Creo que sí —Darien medito—, podía masturbarse siendo chico o chica.

—Buena respuesta Dar —Drew subió su lata en un gesto de brindis, negué con la cabeza y busque el archivo del capítulo y le pase la laptop a Darien.

_DEJA DE HABLAR DE COMIQUITAS POR FAVOR. HABÍAMOS QUEDADO DE VERNOS EL LUNES EN TU CASA. RECUERDAS GENIO, ¡ESTOY EN MIS DIAS!_

Darien leyó brevemente y sonrió antes de teclear y pasarme la laptop.

_TE EXTRAÑABA NENA... NO ME QUITES LA DIVERSIÓN ADEMAS, TU ERES MÍA. Y SI YO QUIERO VERTE LO HAGO Y YA. RECUERDAS NENA, FIRMASTE. ME PERTENECES_

— ¿Qué es esto, Sere? —Rinni agarró la tarjeta pasándomela,

—Es una invitación a la inauguración de un hotel —dije restándole importancia—. Drew, tu camisa ya está seca, está en el cuarto de lavado.

—Te amo, bonita. —Andrew me envió un beso antes de pararse de la silla y Rinni masculló algo bajo a su aliento. Vi a Darien sacar su celular y teclear rápidamente, antes de escuchar que había llegado un mensaje en mi celular. Salté de la silla a buscarlo en el mesón de la cocina.

_¿Iras a la inauguración? Kath me invitó, pero no tengo ganas de ir a celebrarle sus logros al maldito bastardo con el que se casó._

Respondí rápidamente

_Sí. No sé si iré, el maldito bastardo está buenísimo y sé que has estado reuniéndote con tu amor imposible... Por cierto ¡deja de contarle mis cosas!_

Darien sonrió y tecleo rápidamente.

_Celosa nena... Joder quiero besarte, no sangras por la boca ¿no?_

_Quiero un beso, Serena._

Negué con la cabeza.

_Andrew está aquí Darien..._

Iba a escribir algo más justo para verlo entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

—Dije que quería un beso, nena. Lo quiero ahora —se movió rápidamente hasta dejarme enjaulada entre sus brazos y el refrigerador—. Cuando yo quiero algo, Serena —murmuró cerca a mis labios—, simplemente lo tomo. Seis días es mucho tiempo, y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo cuando se me escapa entre los dedos —su voz era ronca expectante y me sentía levemente acalorada.

—Darien... —murmuré bajo, envolviéndome en el calor de su cuerpo, en su aliento mentolado que inundaba mis sentidos. La debilidad que experimentaba cuando Darien estaba cerca de mí, era aplastante; nublaba mi capacidad de razonar coherentemente, mi cuerpo accedía a sus deseos y mi corazón.

—Bésame, Serena —susurró bajo su aliento, dejando que sus labios se acercaran a los míos, fue inevitable no responder a sus deseos, a su beso fiero y demandante succionando su labio inferior y haciéndolo gemir quedamente, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Halé los cabellos de su nuca, gimiendo en su boca y causando jadeos entrecortados en él. Su cuerpo duro y tonificado aplastándome contra el refrigerador, sus manos descendieron por mis costados y subió mis piernas a su cintura embistiendo mis caderas sobre la ropa.

—Darien... —estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo cuando este hombre estaba cerca... Química, lujuria, pasión desenfrenada. ¡Joder! Cristo Jesús, mátenme ahora, pero no me dejes completamente a merced de él... moriré, moriré quemada en las flamas de su deseo, en el calor de la lujuria que recorre mi cuerpo, en el infierno de la pasión desbordante que es este hombre. Apreté mis piernas en sus caderas sintiendo más; exigiendo más y buscando más de ese exquisito placer. Sin razonar, sin pensar solo sentir... sentir que eres una maldita hoja que vuela al viento, que puedes tocar el cielo con las manos y llegar a la cima del placer con solo un beso y un par de roses.

Había dicho que Darien Chiba era peligroso; había dicho que Darien Chiba sería mi muerte... Había dicho que tenía que protegerme de él, pero solo su beso, solo su cercanía, me demostraba que era demasiado tarde... Ya era demasiado tarde para mí.

No era amor, no. No podía serlo. Era sentirse una marioneta en juego donde él sabía cómo mover los hilos para que cediese a sus designios... Deseo. ¿Qué es el deseo? Química, anhelo, el deseo es la consecuencia final de la emoción inducida en origen por la variación del medio; causa y efecto: emoción, sentimiento; es la maquinación de la atracción y a satisfacción de la naturaleza humana por neto reflejo corporal, nos saca de nosotros mismos, nos desubica, nos dispara y proyecta, nos vuelve excesivos, hace que vivamos en la improvisación, el desorden y el capricho, máximas expresiones de la libertad llevada al paroxismo. El deseo reivindica la vida, el placer, la autorrealización, la libertad que paradójicamente me daban los brazos de este hombre.

—Esta noche Serena, te enseñaré que no hay necesidad de penetrarte para hacerte el amor... ¡Te deseo, maldita sea!

—Rinni, Rinni está aquí… Yo —gemí al sentir un mordisco en mi clavícula—… no puedo dejar a Rinni sola —susurré mientras seguía con el bamboleo de sus caderas.

—Mina... —murmuró él antes de tomar mis labios nuevamente. Mis uñas se deslizaban por su espalda, mi lengua jugueteaba con la de él sintiendo mis pechos pegados a tu duro torso, el calor de su cuerpo, su erección palpitante a pesar de nuestras ropas, mi deseo se incrementó cuando sus dedos rozaron mi pezón; mi cuerpo cobró vida propia meciéndose en torno a él, arrancándole jadeos entre cortados, devorando sus labios a con alevosía y fiereza. El olor del frenesí envolviéndonos con sus capas invisibles, perdida en el laberinto de sus labios y manos. Estaba tan entregada en la neblina del deseo que solo fui consciente de la puerta estrellándose fuertemente contra la pared. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada dolida y fiera de Andrew, las aletas de su nariz se dilataban por su respiración y nos miraba como si no pudiese creer lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? —rugió fieramente, mientras con las manos apretaba fuertemente la lata de cerveza..

.

.

.

.

WTF! Que creen que dirá Andrew?

Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado enfermita (Anemia) pero no me muero así que tranquis, podre acabar la historia, Yo misma hago al conversión de mis historias y Leslie solo revisa que no se pase nada acabo de recibir un anonimo muy barro, ninguna se pregunta porque mi poca motivación para subir?, simplemente aveces no siento respaldo, no como antes, tratare de ponerme al dia chicas y lamento si las estoy haciendo perder el tiempo no volvera a ocurrir, gracias a todas las que estan aqui


	13. Me gustas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

—

—

NA: es un placer para mí decirles que esta historia está debidamente Registrada por SafeCreative bajo el código 1305285174880, Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo acarrearía las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.

—

—

Te gusto como el Cuatro de Julio

Licor de malta en su aliento, mi, mi

Te quiero, pero no sé por qué

Usted puede ser el jefe, papá

Usted puede ser el jefe

Gusto como una fiesta de barril, de nuevo en la salsa

Me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho

.

You Can Be The Boss

Lana Del Rey'

.

.

— ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? —rugió fieramente con las manos apretadas fuertemente a la lata de cerveza.

Desenredé las piernas de la cintura de Darien, mientras Andrew me miraba enojado y Rini… ¡Demonios! Podía sentir cómo la sangre se subía a mi cabeza. Darien se separó de mí mirando a Andrew burlonamente o, al menos, eso creí.

—Serena —Las palabras de Andrew fueron duras, como hierro ardiente.

—Son novios, joder. Tienen derecho a hacer eso y mucho más. —Rinni pasó por su lado y caminó al lado de Darien guiñándole un ojo, él le mostro su sonrisa torcida marca registrada.

—Alguien podría por un demonio explicarme… ¿Novios?, ¡Darien Shields no tiene novias! —gritó haciendo que mi estómago se encogiera; Rinni sacó una lata de Pepsi del refrigerador y Darien aprovechó para hacerse notar.

—Nena, tengo que irme. —Se acercó para darme un nuevo beso, pero aparté mi rostro dejando que sus suaves y carnosos labios me besasen en la mejilla; sonrió burlonamente antes de despedirse de Rinni e intentar salir de la cocina. Andrew aún no se movía de ahí, sus músculos estaban tensos bajo sus camisa, alargó su mano y Darien se detuvo esperando algún movimiento.

—Tú no te vas… —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Darien rió. Una carcajada limpia y abierta antes de levantar su brazo y apartar la mano de Andrew de su camino.

—No eres mi jodida madre, ni el padre de Serena, no te debo ninguna explicación.

—Darien — Andrew lo miraba con odio, con… Temí por un enfrentamiento.

—Ni lo sueñes Andrew, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no acostumbro a ventilar mi vida, porque como te dije antes, es mía y hago con ella lo que me plazca. —Sin voltearse salió de la cocina y sentí como cerraba la puerta.

—El showcito te queda de quinta, parece un maldito Talk Show a lo Jerry Spingfield. ¿A qué hora sale la güera gritando ¡ese hombre es mío! —Se burló—. Ni que fueras su hermano mayor —bufó Rinni antes de salir en dirección a la sala. La vi recoger sus cuadernos antes de perderse por los pasillos que daban a nuestras habitaciones.

La cocina quedó en absoluto silencio, el ambiente era tenso. Andrew tenía la mirada en el suelo desde que Darien había salido del apartamento; suspiré profundamente antes de hablar.

— Andrew —me acerqué a él—, ¡dime algo joder! —grité. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, había tanta rabia, dolor y decepción en ellos. —Lamento que hayas presenciado eso… yo…

— ¿De verdad eres su novia? —preguntó halando uno de los taburetes y sentándose. No supe qué decirle, era una muy mala mentirosa y Andrew siempre me descubría—. Serena estoy esperando una respuesta —sentenció.

—Lo soy —dije mirándolo fijamente y rogando a mis ancestros para que él se creyese la mentira del año.

— ¡Es Darien Shields lo sabías! —Gritó, pasándose la mano por los cabellos—. ¡Conozco ese hombre hace más de diez años! Soy su compañero de juergas, él no toma en serio a nadie, Serena. —Serena, no Sere, esto iba de mal en peor—. Nunca en su puta vida ha tenido una relación seria, su vida se basa en tirarse una mujer diferente cada noche y en programar quién será la siguiente —se levantó de la silla—. ¡Joder Sere! ¡El tipo ha cogido más veces de las que podamos contar!

Cada palabra era como un puño directo a mi estómago.

—Nunca va a tomarte en serio —dijo enojado—. Tú no eres de su tipo —ese fue el golpe final.

— ¿Por qué? —sentía la bilis quemar mi garganta—. ¿Porque no soy una modelo? ¿Porque no soy peliroja? Intentas decirme que soy tan poquita cosa que Darien Shields o Chiba o como sea que se llame, no puede fijarse en mí.

— ¡No es eso joder! — Andrew alzo la voz— ¡Hace cuánto lo conoces! No tienes más de un mes de haberlo visto y resulta que eres su novia y estaba prácticamente follándote con ropa en tu cocina, ¡sin importarte que Selene o yo estuviésemos aquí! ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa por tu jodida cabeza, Serena Tsukino?

¡Ah no! Andrew podía ser mi amigo, un casi hermano para mí, pero en ese momento me ofendía y maltrataba, durante años soporté las imposiciones de mi abuelo. Ahora, tenía veintiséis años, podía hacer lo que me diera la regalada gana, con quién me diese la regalada gana, aunque ese fuese el cabrón más grande de toda la ciudad.

—Sal de mi casa Andrew —murmuré con los puños apretados, amaba a Drew, había sido sostén desde lo que había pasado con Taiki, pero era hora de hacerle saber que ya era una mujer.

— ¿Qué? — Andrew parecía sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste, vete —quería llorar pero no lo haría frente de él—. Vete y vuelve cuando estés dispuesto a dialogar y no a gritar como un maldito troglodita.

—Te desconozco Serena — Andrew negó con la cabeza—, pensé que eras diferente —murmuró frente a mí—. Eres igual a todas, una maldita zorra reprimid... —Mi mano impactó fuertemente contra su rostro haciendo que la cabeza de Andrew girara debido al choque de mi mano contra su mejilla. Andrew acarició su rostro y yo dejé que las primeras lágrimas rodaran por mis ojos. Por unos minutos, todo fue silencio—. Bonita yo…

—Vete —murmuré, mientras salía de la cocina y caminaba rápidamente en dirección a mi habitación.

— ¡Sere! — Andrew trató de alcanzarme pero cerré la puerta justo antes de que él pudiese llegar a mí—. Sere, lo siento… —dijo pegado a mi puerta—, yo no quería… —escuché cómo la puerta del cuarto de Rinni se abría y luego como mi hermana aplaudía.

—Perfecto la has cagado —Rinni se burló.

— ¡Cállate mocosa! —gruñó Andrew.

—Cierra la puerta antes de salir. —La puerta de Rinni se cerró; sin embargo, durante los siguientes minutos Andrew siguió tocando mi puerta una y otra vez disculpándose. Sequé mis lágrimas y abrí mi ordenador, que tenía abierto el capítulo en el que había quedado en "Atada" y tecleé furiosamente el momento en el que la familia de Caleb se enteraba de la existencia de Danielle.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, cuando Rinni me despertó, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, evidencia que había estado llorando. Me dolía, me dolía que Andrew pensara eso de mí, porque Darien y yo no podíamos ser novios, porque no era la ultra modelo de moda, o no era descerebrada.

—No entiendo por qué te afecta, es simplemente un amigo y ya. Es tu vida. —Rinni me tendió un emparedado de atún y un refresco—. Son las siete de la noche y no has comido nada, sólo un tazón de cereal. —Me senté en la cama—. ¿Puedo? —dijo señalando mi laptop, asentí—. ¿Es tu libro?

—Es el capítulo nueve —murmuré dándole una mordida al emparedado, Rinni empezó a leer lo último que había escrito mientras yo terminaba mi cena.

Coloqué la lata y el plato en mi mesa de noche antes de ver a Rinni.

— ¿Y? —En la escena no había nada sexual, solo un ligero enfrentamiento de Danielle con Dominic la madre de Caleb.

—Odio a esta vieja hija de puta —murmuró mi hermana—. Hacer que ella se tropezase con la copa de vino fue un acto bajo.

—Caleb es su hijo mayor y…

—Tú lo dijiste mayor, por otro lado, es obvio que está confabulada con la ex de Caleb… —mi hermana calló y respiró profundamente—. Me muero por leer alguna escena íntima de estos dos Caleb es tan…. —gesticuló.

—Dame la Computadora un momento —Rinni me pasó la laptop y yo suspiré antes de tomar mis lentes debajo de la almohada, donde los había dejado y teclear.

_Estaba enojada, aturdida, sabía que tratar con Dominic Stoux no sería sencillo, había visto a la vieja urraca que lamentablemente tenía por "suegra". Trataba sin éxito de esconder la mancha de su vestido o de hacerla menos visible, pero era vino tinto por lo cual era imposible que desapareciera de su impoluto vestido blanco._

—_Maldita vieja —siseo entre dientes, dejando caer la toalla en el lavado, debía saber que el anuncio de Caleb le iba a caer a la bruja como una patada en el culo. Colocó las manos en el mesón del lavado respirando profundamente y repasando sus dos opciones, la primera era irse de la cena de la empresa, la segunda actuar como si la mancha no estuviera ahí—. ¡Maldición! —murmuró, ella ya no era Danielle Mclaren la asistente de contabilidad de Stoux Holding, ahora era Danielle Mclaren la novia del presidente de la compañía, no podía estar por ahí con una mancha de vino cubriendo su bonito vestido. Bajó la cabeza respirando fuertemente una vez más, tendría que irse, si eso haría… Sintió las fuertes manos de Caleb en su cintura y alzó la vista encontrándose con sus ojos verde fuego a través del espejo._

—_No estás pensando en irte, ¿verdad? —dijo colocando su cabello rubio en uno de sus hombros y dejando que su lengua hiciera un pequeño recorrido por su cuello_

—_Caleb… —la voz de Danielle fue un susurro entrecortado mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se recostara al del hombre detrás de ella._

—_Dominic puede ser una arpía si quiere, esto del vino nena… No es nada en comparación con lo que se te viene pierna arriba, es uno de tus obstáculos por estar con el príncipe de la familia Stoux —succionó su cuello justo en la vena aorta mientras sus manos subían hasta tocar sobre la tela los pechos de la mujer, verlo a través del espejo hacía que la situación fuese aún más erótica y emocionante de lo que ya era sentir las manos de Caleb sobre su cuerpo, él la giro rápidamente apoderándose de sus labios, succionándolos, lamiendo y mordiendo; los besos de Caleb eran fuego, pasión, algo salvaje y necesitado que ahogaba sus sentidos, nublaba su lógica y la sometía a él. No opuso resistencia cuando él la condujo hasta uno de los cubículos, tampoco cuando subió su vestido hasta las caderas y delineo con la punta de sus dedos la fina línea de sus sexo antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en el… Danielle mordió su hombro fuertemente para sofocar los gemidos cuando escuchó pasos y un par de señoras entraron al baño; ingresó otro de sus dedos haciéndola arquease mientras con su otra mano le sacaba los pechos por sobre el vestido._

—_Te necesito ahora nena —murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo, y ella separó sus labios de su costoso Armani negro para decirle sin voz:_

—_Tómame._

_Esa sola palabra volvió loco al hermoso hombre frente a ella, no vio cómo soltó sus pantalones mientras dos de sus dedos seguían anclados a ella, moviéndolos de arriba abajo hasta remplazarlos por su duro miembro que entró en ella fácilmente debido a sus anteriores caricias. No estaban haciendo el amor como aquella vez cuando él regresó de Suecia; esto era sexo salvaje, necesitado y primitivo, era la forma con la que Caleb le decía que pasara lo que pasara él estaba con ella._

_Su espalda chocaba violentamente contra el cubículo de metal, mordía su labio para acallar sus gritos mientras se mantenía sujeta de su cuello y su cintura, Caleb seguía embistiéndola con un ritmo frenético, como él estaba acostumbrado a amar, como a ella le gustaba que la amasen, y por esos momentos en el que Caleb se entregaba a ella sin pensar en nadie más, su burbuja se cernía poderosa y hermética sobre ellos, ni siquiera Dominic con su poder de madre o Geraldin y su pasado podrían penetrar en ese espacio creado por los dos._

_El clímax estaba cerca lo sentía en su sangre y justo cuando alcanzó el paraíso, Caleb devoró sus labios en un beso fiero donde demandaba y exigía que entregase todo de ella en ese algo que ellos tenían, y que ahora era una relación con la firme convicción de que ambos se pertenecían. Danielle se dejó ir en el orgasmo glorioso que su hombre le regalaba_

Me removí incómoda sobre la cama, sentía mi corazón algo acelerado, mi frente tenía una ligera capa de sudor la cual limpié con mi mano antes de peinar mi cabello y releer lo que había escrito. Rinni estaba frente a mí sin moverse, y me temía que no respirara; coloqué la laptop fuera de mis piernas y levante mis lentes sonriendo por lo fácil que salían estas escenas dos meses después que había empezado este libro.

Miré a mi hermana que me veía expectante.

—No estoy segura de querer que leas esto —murmuré sonriendo.

—Ohh… vamos Sere —Rinni parecía niña pequeña.

—Eres menor de edad y esto…

— ¡Por Dios, hace años que deje de ser una niña! Sere, déjame leer —daba pequeños brinquitos en la cama, así que le pase la laptop y observé cómo los ojos celestes de Rinni absorbían cada letra, esa no era una de mis mejores escenas íntimas pero me había gustado el resultado—. Whoo… —dijo Rinni terminado de leer— Creo que me he enamorado de Caleb más de lo que ya estaba —expresó —. ¿Dónde puedo leer más?

Le quité la computadora.

—No lo vas a leer más, me siento como una pervertidora de menores enseñándote esto y después de lo que viste en la cocina con Darien y… —Rinni me puso dos de sus dedos silenciándome.

—Sere, a mí no tienes que darme excusas. En primer lugar, no soy una bebé —quitó sus dedos de mis labios—, perdí mi "virtud" cuando tenía catorce años con Peruru, el baterista auxiliar de la banda de mi papá y, en segundo lugar, Darien está como un tren, es lógico que quieras violártelo cuando están solos, eso es atracción química sexual nata, ustedes dos se devoran con la mirada o al menos, estoy casi segura que él te imagina desnuda siempre que te ve. —No sabía si estaba más asustada con la confesión de la pérdida de la virginidad de mi hermana a los 14 o con su madurez frente al tema Darien y yo—. Su mirada es deseo y lujuria pura, que sabe disfrazar con sus comentarios jocosos y su actitud despreocupada y tercero… esta es tu casa.

—Nuestra casa Rinni —tomé sus manos—. Esta es tu casa, eres mi hermana y todo lo mío es tuyo…

— ¿Incluso tu novio? —Ambas sonreímos—. Sé que te gustaría pasar Acción de Gracias conmigo —murmuró Rinni—, pero de verdad quiero ir a casa del tío Jadeite.

—Lo sé, ellos también son tu familia.

—Pasaremos las navidades juntas —dijo mi hermana y asentí—. Gracias —me abrazó. Por un momento me quedé colgada, pero luego aferré mis brazos a ella.

.

.

.

Habíamos estado hablando de una cosa las dos en la cama, Rinni me había contado que su primera vez había sido en el estudio de grabación y que su papá casi la descubre. Evitó hablar de Ikuko, cosa que agradecí y no nos dañó el momento; fui a la cocina a buscar un par de refrescos y vi mi celular, tenía más de 12 llamadas perdidas de Andrew y muchos mensajes de texto, los cuales elimine sin leer.

Andrew era más que un amigo para mí, cuando lo conocí Kenji tenía tres meses de haberse ido, había terminado mi primera historia y necesitaba un editor con urgencia pero los que había visto o eran muy costosos o simplemente no les llamaba la atención la historia de dos jóvenes cuyo destino se había movido a su antojo, alejándolos de la felicidad. Andrew se había colocado delante de mí, estaba terminando el último año de literatura y trabajaba como editor junior en Negaverso Editores, nos llevó tiempo editar todo el libro y mucho más que Caos aceptara revisarlo. Si no hubiese sido por Andrew, yo no sería quien soy ahora, y era por esa amistad de años que me dolía como una daga atravesada en el pecho su actitud hacia mí.

—Sere, ya va a comenzar —Rinni gritó desde el corredor, guarde el celular en mi bolsillo y tomé los paquetes de papas fritas y los refrescos antes de correr por el pasillo y sentarme en la cama al lado de mi hermana, dejando el celular en la mesa de noche, mientras ella le subía el volumen a la radio antes que la voz suave y fina de Darien se escuchara desde los altavoces.

—Buenas noches queridos oyentes, bienvenidos a una trasmisión más de Hablemos de Sexo, con ustedes Doctor Sex y a mi lado la bella y deslumbrante Rei Chiba.

—Buenas noches Dsex —murmuró Rei con voz sensual—. Esta noche traemos para ustedes un programa divertido, interesante, informativo y como nos gusta a todos: jodidamente erótico. ¿No es así Dsex?

—Completamente, Rei… Sé que muchos han escuchado hablar del Tantra, o Sexo tántrico, pero ¿qué es esto en realidad? Si quieren saber no se despeguen de nuestro dial, vamos con una pausa musical y volvemos; los dejamos en compañía de Lana del Rey y su canción You Can Be The Boss.

La música empezó a escucharse y Rinni tarareaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Cómo haces? —preguntó de repente, la miré alzando una ceja.

— ¿Cómo haces para no comértelo a besos cuando están tan cerca? Dios Sere, te juro que si yo tuviese un hombre como él de novio o que me mirase la mitad de cómo él te mira, ya lo tuviese amarrado a la pata de la cama —se burló.

—Ya te dije que estamos conociéndonos y todo esto fue muy rápido —peiné mis cabellos.

— ¿Cómo se dio todo? Anda, cuéntame, pero no los detalles morbosos —Rinni sonrió.

—Nos vimos en el programa, luego coincidimos en un restaurante —dije recordando—. Nos vimos en el edificio de Drew un par de veces y luego nos encontramos por ahí, salimos un par de veces y me besó —sequé mis manos con la camisa que tenía puesta, y en todo el relato no vi a Rinni a los ojos miraba un punto inexistente en la pared.

—Eso fue química de una o…

—Volvemos a Hablemos de Sexo; esta noche sexo Tántrico, tienes dudas, quieres practicarlo o simplemente no sabes que es, escúchanos y puedes llamarnos al 9273467 o al 9287646 y con gusto te responderemos —la voz aterciopelada y sexy de Darien me salvo de una mentira más…

—Esta noche te daremos los puntos clave para ser un maestro en este arte amatorio, en nuestra página de internet podrás encontrar este y otros temas. Se trata de una práctica, una filosofía de vida de origen oriental con más de 4.000 años de antigüedad, que utiliza la energía sexual para conseguir una conexión con uno mismo. La meditación o disciplinas como el yoga.

—Es mucho más que eso, Rei —Darien Interrumpió como era normal en él—. Se trata de desvincular el sexo de los genitales, disfrutar del cuerpo del compañero, sentir placer dando placer. Lo primero que debes tener claro es que para practicar sexo tántrico, debes olvidarte del sexo convencional, del rapidín, del mañanero; debes olvidar todas las pautas y conductas que has estado practicando durante años y abrir tu mente. Si alguna vez has practicado yoga o alguna disciplina de relajación oriental, este ritual te resultará más familiar y si no es así, debes partir de que el sexo tántrico se basa en encuentros largos y relajados, sin prisas; se venera el éxtasis y se busca un placer más prolongado a través del deleite de los goces sensuales. No se trata de no llegar al orgasmo, sino retrasarlo lo más posible, disfrutar del camino sin obsesionarse ni perseguir un final. Para el tantra, el orgasmo no es sinónimo de eyaculación y por eso el hombre 'normal' se desconcierta cuando le dicen que el 90% de los hombres desconocen el orgasmo. La eyaculación aleja al hombre del orgasmo verdadero, del éxtasis sexual.

—Explícanos eso Dsex, porque muchos chicos que nos escuchan ahora estarán preguntándose ¿cómo se llega al orgasmo sin eyacular?

—Teniendo en cuenta que el placer no esté enfocado en el orgasmo sino en el disfrute de los sentidos Rei, hacer el amor con tus manos y tu boca, rozar la piel de tu amante y que ella te toque a ti…

—Los seguidores del tantra recomiendan hacer el amor una sola vez al mes para acumular energía sexual. Según ellos, la abstinencia logra increíbles resultados, ¿es esto realmente cierto?

—Creo que muchos de nuestros oyentes van a querer matarme, pero es cierto —Darien sonrió—. Aunque se puede empezar practicándolo una vez a la semana, pero con toda la conciencia en el acto, tomándose el tiempo para sentir y provocar. La solución tántrica es prolongar la etapa última, la más intensa, inhibir el espasmo para permanecer indefinidamente en el punto límite. Ese es el verdadero orgasmo masculino —puntualizó.

—Mirar el acantilado pero no lanzarse —expuso Rei.

—Exacto. Muchos hombres —habló Darien— al terminar de eyacular, damos por concluida la faena.

— ¿Te incluyes Dsex? —Rei se burló.

—No, por supuesto que no. Ejerzo este tipo de práctica desde hace muchos años, cuando estuve en India que es donde se origina esta técnica y, aunque no es fácil de entender, hay que reconocer que el orgasmo no es el final de la fiesta sino el principio de la celebración. Hay que prolongarlo, liberarse de todo lo que pesa, abandonarse por completo. Entregarse el uno al otro, no pensar en nada, sentir. Que no se apague la llama en un simple desahogo sexual, la receta es ir más allá del placer. Calidad, no cantidad; el sexo tántrico es una práctica que muchos desconocen, diferentes escuelas tántricas ayudan a descubrir las técnicas y a vivir experiencias con esta actividad oriental. Sobre esto hay mucho escrito pero cada persona puede llevarlo a cabo de una forma distinta: desde la más ortodoxa hasta la más occidentalizada.

— ¿Me imagino que existe algún tipo de rutina Dsex? —preguntó Rei.

—Por supuesto, pero la idea no es hacer algo mecánico a la hora de intimar. Recordemos que el tantra es relajación, es conectar mente y cuerpo pensar con la cabeza... pensante —Darien rio—, no con la colgante.

Rei estalló a carcajadas.

—Entonces, es muy difícil porque ustedes solamente piensan con esa...

—Es relativamente sencillo Rei —la interrumpió—. Hay cuatro pasos que son claves para llevar el sexo tántrico a buen término: el primero es vivir y disfrutar del momento; el segundo es la aceptación, en el tantra se adora cada poro de la piel de la persona con la que estás, sea el amor de tu vida o una relación de una noche.

—Entiendo Dsex, es dar el todo por el todo, entregarse y que no sea algo simplemente carnal.

—Has captado lo que quiero decir, Rei —murmuró con voz suave—. El tercer paso es enfocarte y expresar lo que sientes decir lo que te gusta o no y pedir algo si quieres recibirlo, ya que si no lo pides, puede que te lo hagan pero también puede que nunca lo sientas. Y el último paso es algo más complicado. Es Respirar: En el sexo tántrico es muy importante controlar la respiración y sincronizarla con tu pareja para poder entrar en la misma energía. Sentir: durante el sexo tántrico se siente cada movimiento, mirada, abrazo, beso, caricia… como si eso fuera lo único que existiese en ese momento. Confiar: dejarse llevar con los ojos cerrados es muy importante para olvidar y confiar. No intentar tener siempre el control de lo que estamos haciendo. Adorar el cuerpo de la persona con la que estamos, siempre podemos sacar detalles que nos gusten y a él o ella también le agradará que se lo digamos: me gusta tu cuello, tu boca, tu mirada… arrullos sensuales al oído y la tendrás o lo tendrás a tus pies. La vida consiste en eso, el sexo en sí, consiste en saber cómo llegar a tu pareja con tu boca o tus manos, los hombres por lo general somos de tacto, pero las mujeres... una palabra susurrada con alevosía y pasión puede hacer que su libido aumente.

—Completamente de acuerdo contigo, Dsex... aunque también nos gusta el tacto —acotó Rei.

—Y no digo que no, mi estimada compañera, pero una pequeña succión en el lóbulo de tu oído, acompañada de algo susurrante y sexual puede hacerte encender más rápido que a una cerilla. ¿Sabes qué es realmente importante a la hora de practicar el tantra? —Silencio—. Olvidar el paso del tiempo como dije hace un momento, el tantra es un juego de caricias pausadas.

—Tenemos una llamada en la línea 1 Dsex. Buenas noches, con quién tenemos el gusto —Rei preguntó

—Daniel —dijo el chico abiertamente—. Mira todo eso que dices muy bonito, pero yo no concibo el sexo sin eyacular, viejo, soy de la teoría hasta que el cuerpo aguante o hasta que se te quite la culpa. Cualquier cosa que pase primero.

—Muchos hombres piensan como tú —dijo Rei con fastidio—. Y sí, hay veces que es la manera que nos gusta, pero sabes es un pensamiento egoísta —le recriminó, —ustedes una los tocan y ya están listos para la faena, nosotras necesitamos más tiempo.

—El sexo tántrico yo lo veo como el regalo de un hombre hacia su pareja. No es fácil practicarlo, se necesita de mucha concentración, ¿tienes pareja estable Daniel?

—Sí y la verdad no veo a Moni, esperando por horas para culminar además, no quiero que ella se sienta cohibida porque no ve que yo llegue al clímax.

—Tenemos otra llamada por la otra línea —murmuró Rei.

—Mi nombre es Kendra... Por cierto, estoy de cumple y quisiera saber cómo hago para tener una cita contigo Dsex, ¿puedo pedirla por mi cumple?

—Tú solo dime dónde te recojo Kendra —dijo Darien. Podía apostar mis bragas a que estaba sonriendo ladinamente... Maldición quería llamar y quería... Tomé mi celular y marqué rápidamente al programa, al número que había en interno mientras lo escuchaba coquetear con la tal Kendra.

— ¿Sabes que es parte de su trabajo no? —dijo Rinni a mi lado, tiré el celular un lado y peiné mis cabellos.

—Lo siento, yo no…

— ¿El qué? ¿El ser celosa Sere? Honestamente, no sé cómo puedes escuchar ese programa, él habla malditamente sensual y coquetea con todas las mujeres que llaman —dijo mi hermana limándose las uñas.

—No estoy celosa —murmuré entre dientes sin mirarla.

—Ajam Sere, si tú lo dices...

Ignoré completamente a Rinni antes de escuchar la suave voz de Darien coqueteándole a su oyente...

—Puedo darte mi dirección por interno, cenamos y luego vemos… Podemos ponernos creativos —dijo la chica seductoramente—. Estoy segura que tus pantalones deben verse lindos en el piso de mi habitación... —Inhala, exhala, Sere.

—Claro, Malachite puede recibirla por mí... —expresó con voz ronca.

— ¿Pero vendrás? —susurró emocionada.

— ¿Cuantos cumples?

—Veinte, pero para ti puedo parecer de veinticinco. —Joder eso era más de lo que podía soportar, tomé el celular y tecle furiosamente.

_¿Te diviertes? Recuerda nuestro trato, monogamia o se termina._

Rinni, me miró fijamente mientras tiraba una vez más mi celular entre las dos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche una pequeña risita de parte de Darien, sabía que colocaba su celular frente la mesa del estudio. Rei hablaba con Daniel, el chico que estaba anterior mente en línea.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Dsex—dijo la chica—ustedes esperan eyacular para caer como morsas, donde están las caricias después del acto como tal—recrimino—te tomas tu tiempo para acariciar a tu chica para adorarla—discutió.

—El mismo que tú te tomas para adorar al tuyo—dijo el chico a la coqueta que llamaba — el cuerpo de los hombres no funciona como el de ustedes, lo nuestro es llegar, si la nena grita eso es cumplir ¿qué más quieren? ¿Ver jodidas estrellas? Ves muchas películas románticas niña—mi celular vibro en mis manos y Rinni me miro burlonamente.

_Mi cuerpo es tuyo, nena._

Ambos chicos colgaron y Rei anunció una nueva tanda musical, esta vez Rihanna se dejó escuchar Roc Me Out.

—Amo a Rihanna, lo único malo que tiene es su amor masoquista por Chris Brown —murmuró Rinni.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo —murmuré a mi hermana—. Ella está enferma, se supone que el amor no es así.

—Hace como hambre, y lo peor es que cualquier cosa que coma se irá directamente aquí —agarró su vientre plano, luego de una tanda bastante larga de canciones se escuchó la voz de Rei.

—Hemos tenido un programa bastante entretenido, ¿tienes algo más que agregar a este interesante tema Dsex?

—Siempre hay algo que agregar Rei. Para finalizar, hay que tener en cuenta que el sexo tántrico es tan placentero como el sexo casual, el rapidito y hacer el amor; simplemente, es algo más espiritual que carnal, se trata de disfrutar, hay que tener la disposición para practicarlo y explorar partes de nuestra pareja antes del coito en sí. Para esto puedes crear un espacio; preparar el ambiente: música suave, sabanas frescas, inciensos de aromas afrutados o afrodisiacos, que sea una cúpula de dos; quizás algo de vino y algunas frutas picadas para hacerlo más juguetón, prepárale un baño y una vez ella esté cerca de ti, mírala; ella es una deidad para ti y hazla sentir especial, que sienta tu deseo por ella, adórala con tus manos, con tu boca, con tus ojos…Y luego, si quieres, llámanos y cuéntanos tu experiencia; te aseguro que ella te lo agradecerá. Ahora, si tienes alguna duda puedes dejárnosla por nuestra página Web. Buenas noches. —Closer empezó a escucharse dando por finalizado el programa.

— ¿De verdad lo practica? —miré a Rinni sin entender—. El sexo tántrico, ¿de verdad lo practica? — ¡Joder! Podía sentir el sonrojo cubriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, ¿qué le decía? ¿Qué hemos follado casi un mes y que sí me he dado cuenta que a veces no eyacula? O que simplemente, estoy tan metida en mi orgasmo que ni cuenta me doy cuando él llega o no? —Ok… no respondas, tu cara lo dice todo —le lancé una almohada—, tu cama es grande y cómoda, ¿puedo quedarme aquí hoy? —dijo y yo asentí. Apagué la radio y me metí entre las sábanas con mi hermana, aún me dolía que ella no quisiera pasar Acción de Gracias junto a mí, pero era bueno saber que estamos bien… Que avanzábamos, a pasos de bebé pero ya eso era ganancia.

.

.

.

El sábado nos levantamos temprano, preparé un buen desayuno pues moría de hambre y casi no habíamos comido el día anterior; no había encendido mi celular pero tenía varios mensajes de Andrew en el contestador, mensajes que Rinni borró sin siquiera escucharlos. Luego de comer, Rinni se fue a terminar sus deberes y yo me di una ducha rápida antes de ir a mi cuarto a terminar el capítulo nueve; estaba terminando de leer lo que había escrito pero no terminaba de gustarme, acaricié mi cuello y vi a Rinni entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Pedimos una Pizza? —dijo con su teléfono en la mano, asentí y ella se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Qué sucede? —dijo al ver mi ceño fruncido.

—Nada, simplemente una discusión entre Danielle y Caleb.

— ¿Por qué discutieron?

—Geraldin… No sabes cómo odio esa mujer.

—Odias tu propio personaje, los escritores son locos. —El timbre de la puerta se escuchó—. Ojalá no sea tu amiguito, aunque no me quejo si es Darien, quiero saber más del tantra —se levantó de la cama corriendo a abrir, sentí un par de tacones apresurados.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos solas, Rinni? —Mina tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja como si hubiese llorado mucho, tenía una bolsa que traía el nombre del auto mercado que está al cruzar la calle. Mi hermana asintió y Mina corrió a mí sentándose en la cama y abrazándome fuertemente, mientras lloraba y se repetía que era una estúpida.

—Mina, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté acariciando su largo cabello rubio, pero ella seguía aferrada a mi llorando—. Minako Elizabeth Aino estas empezando a preocuparme —ella se separó de mí y limpió sus lágrimas con un paño que tenía en la mano antes de sacar de la bolsa un bote pequeño de helado de chocolate y meter una cucharada a su boca.

—Soy una estúpida… —dijo con voz temblorosa— una idiota…

—Ok, mina no estoy entendiendo nada si empezaras desde el principio a contarme qué es lo que tienes. —Mi amiga temblaba como una hojita en tormenta.

—Verás —metió otra cucharada de helado a su boca—, el lunes el señor Banner, dijo que iban a realizarnos exámenes de sangre de rutina, todos los años nos los hacemos así que fui una de las primeras que fue al laboratorio improvisado y se practicó el examen —comió un poco más e inmediatamente se puso a llorar, la dejé porque ya una vez había visto a Mina así, la vi sorber su nariz antes de continuar—. Esta mañana nos dieron los resultados y…

—Mina —le dije con voz suave atrayéndola hacia mí.

—Soy mala Sere, no quiero a mi bebé, ¡yo no quería un bebé ahora! —Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos—. Llamé a Yaten y él se escuchaba tan feliz. ¡Dios qué madre no quiere a su hijo!, ¿qué tipo de mujer soy? Él crece dentro de mí —me levanté y tomé a Mina de los hombros—. No quiero tenerlo lo Sere, no quiero. —Mina se aferró a mí dejando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro mientras volvía a llorar.

Estuvimos varios minutos así, yo lo sospechaba, el helado había sido un detonante cuando supo de Chibi, Mina solo tenía veinte años y quería estudiar diseño de modas en la universidad de Columbia, en cambio, tuvo que conformarse con estudiar a distancia publicidad y diseño mientras estaba embarazada de Chibi. Su embarazo no fue sencillo, a los tres meses tuvo una amenaza por lo cual le tocó guardar reposo absoluto por órdenes médicas, desplazando sus sueños, primero por el embarazo, después porque Chibi estaba pequeña. Ahora que su carrera estaba un poco más encaminada, que Chibi no dependía tanto de ella, volvía a empezar desde cero con un nuevo bebé.

Conduje a Mina a mi cama nuevamente y agarré sus manos.

—Discutí con Yaten —susurró tomando nuevamente el helado—. Lo llamé para contarle y empezó a hacer mil y un planes de comprar una casa nueva, que tenía que cambiar su coche, me estresé y le dije cosas que no debía… Que no quería decirle.

— ¿Qué te dijo Yaten? —murmuré acariciando sus manos.

—Que si tanta repulsión me daba, él buscaba cómo deshacerse del problema —musitó con voz rota—. ¡Por un momento lo pensé Sere!... Pensé en matar a mi hijo.

—Mina cálmate, esto le hace daño a tu bebé… Joder, pensé que te estabas cuidando.

— ¡Y lo estaba! Me inyecté Sere, pregunté en una farmacia y luego fui con un ginecólogo y me apliqué una maldita inyección —dijo enojada.

Suspiré.

— ¿Cuántas semanas tienes Mina?

—No lo sé, se supone que debo ir al ginecólogo y hacerme una ecografía.

—Podemos ir con Dimitri —dije mirando a mi amiga.

—No quiero tener un bebé ahora Sere, pero tampoco quiero matar a mi hijo, Yaten nunca me perdonaría algo así, eso sería el fin de mi matrimonio.

—Mina, tú amas a Yaten y él a ti, Chibi es la prueba de su amor y este pequeñito también, sé que no estaba en tus planes Mina, pero ese bultito no tiene la culpa.

—Claro que no la tiene, ¡el culpable es Yaten! —Dijo enojada—. Yaten y su maldita imposición de querer ser padre nuevamente, como no es él el que tiene que quedarse cuando están enfermos, o el que pone en pausa su vida para dedicarse en pro a ellos. Dios Sere, Chibi solo tiene cuatro años y a veces no puedo con ella, como demonios voy a hacer para cuidar de un bebé más.

—Yo te ayudaré, yo estaré contigo como siempre mi Tinkerbells —Mina me dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—No entiendo Sere, yo me inyecté…

—Son designios de Dios. Mira, podrías hablar con él y no sé, usar otro tipo de anticonceptivos.

—No Sere, este será mi último hijo.

—No puedes decir eso Mina, solo tienes veinticinco años, podríamos preguntarle a Dimitri —ella asintió—. ¿Estás más tranquila? —negó—. Hay que llamar a YAten.

—Debe estar odiándome, le dije que era él culpable de todo y que no quería tener al bebé, que iba a buscar una solución si aún estaba a tiempo, se enojó muchísimo y me dijo que no lo esperara en casa hoy.

—Yo lo llamaré —dije levantándome de la cama y buscando el teléfono inalámbrico. Llamaría a Yaten y luego al consultorio del doctor Malinov—. ¿Cómo se llama la inyección que te aplicaste?

Mina volvió a sonarse la nariz mientras yo marcaba los números del consultorio, había que verificar de cuántas semanas estaba.

—No la recuerdo muy bien, le pregunté al doctor que me atendió si esa era buena y dijo que sí, al parecer conmigo no fue tan buena la perra…

Sonreí.

—Trata de recordar —dije escuchando la máquina contestadora del consultorio—. Podría comunicarme con el doctor Dimitri Malinov —dije cuando contesto una señorita—. Mina…

—Espera… Misina, Mesigna…. ¡Mesigyna! —El nombre de la inyección me cayó como un balde de agua helada, "Mesigyna", era la misma que Dimitri me había aplicado a mí, sentía que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones…

Calma Sere, no tiene por qué pasarte lo mismo… Me susurré internamente. Cuando me pasaron a Dimitri, programé una cita para ella y para mí y luego le marqué a Yaten, Mina se había quedado dormida en mi cama, agotada por su ataque de llanto e histeria, peiné mi cabello y tomé mis converse viejos colocándomelos un momento, necesitaba salir de la duda, salí a la sala, Rinni estaba comiendo pizza en la barra de la cocina.

— ¿Esta mejor Mina? —asentí.

—Yaten viene en camino, tengo que ir a la farmacia Rinni, vuelvo enseguida. Mina se ha quedado dormida —salí del departamento y caminé hacia el elevador. Tenía unos jeans rasgados y una camisa de tiras. Entré a la farmacia con pasos dudosos y agarré las dos primeras pruebas de embarazo que vi, cancelé el valor total de la factura y pensé en comprar el anticonceptivo. Mina podía quedar embarazada, pero yo no podía tener un hijo de un hombre que solo quería sexo conmigo. Crucé la calle rápidamente, cuando llegué al departamento Rinni estaba viendo televisión y al parecer Yaten no había llegado, eran casi las seis cuando entré al baño y con manos temblorosas seguí las instrucciones de las dos pruebas…

Era sencillo: hacer "pis" en la parte señalada y esperar… La espera se me hizo eterna pero cuando por fin pasaron los cinco minutos respiré tranquila y profundamente antes de tomar los resultados, coloqué cada prueba en mi mano y los puse frente a mí cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Tú puedes Sere… Me susurré a mí misma dándome valor… Abrí los ojos y miré las pruebas.

Ambas tenían una raya azul en todo el centro indicando que no estaba embarazada, dejé los palitos encima de la tapa del escusado dando gracias a Dios que había dejado de sangrar, ya que era mi último día y por lo general no manchaba, revisé nuevamente las instrucciones y sentí que el alma volvió a mi cuando revisé nuevamente; una raya azul, no estaba embarazada; dos rayas rosas y sería el fin de mi vida.

Sentí el timbre de mi puerta y me apresuré en salir del baño y de la habitación, cuando llegué a la sala Yaten estaba junto con Rinni, ella le dio unos golpecitos antes de caminar a su habitación. YAten me abrazó y lo estreché a mí, él era mi amigo, a pesar de que nuestra amistad se había deteriorado mucho luego de lo ocurrido con Taiki, pero aún lo quería mucho y sabía que él me quería igual.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó preocupado.

—En shock pero está bien, se ha quedado dormida… —lo conduje hasta el sofá.

—Es mi culpa, yo quería tener un bebé —dijo Yat con voz dolida.

—No es el momento buscar culpables Yat, se trata de apoyo, para ella fue muy difícil el embarazo y post embarazo de Chibi.

—Lo sé, Sere amo a Mina más que a mi vida, porque ella es mi verdadera vida, si quiere interrumpir…

—Calla Yaten —dije colocándole mi mano en su boca—, simplemente está aturdida, déjala asimilar la noticia. ¿Dónde está Chibi?

—La dejé con mi madre.

—Sé que Mina y tú se las apañarán.

—Contrataré a alguien, iremos al ginecólogo… Sere, estoy tan feliz —agarró mis manos—, pero no puedo disfrutar completamente si Mina no quiere el bebé.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo Yat, ve con ella, hablen —vi a mi platinado amigo levantarse y caminar en dirección a mi habitación, dejé que mi cabeza se recostara en el sofá. Saber que no estaba embarazada me quitaba un gran peso de encima, pero para evitar, le diría al Doctor Malinov que me cambiase de anticonceptivo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Mina y Yaten salieran de mi habitación, Mina seguía con los ojos algo hinchados pero estaba sonriendo y Yaten se veía radiante, sin duda la noticia del bebé aunque inesperada, traería muchas bendiciones a su hogar. Estábamos sentados en la sala mientras veíamos Nueve Meses, cuando escuchamos el timbre de la entrada…

Esperaba que no fuese Andrew, hoy no me había llamado, él me conocía y sabía perfectamente que debía dejarme en paz. Además, con todo lo del bebé no le había contado nada a Mina. Rinni se levantó de la silla para abrir la puerta y traté de mirar quien era pero solo vi a Rinni abrazar a alguien… Obvio que no era Drew.

—Miren quien está aquí —dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa enorme, empezaba a temer esa reacción en ella. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, Darien estaba frente a mí, tenía un traje negro de Armani que se ajustaba justo en los lugares adecuados, sus zapatos de charol eran relucientes y tenía el cabello completamente peinado hacia atrás con alguna gomilla.

—Pensé que estarías lista —dijo asombrado—. La inauguración empieza a las siete y treinta —miró su reloj.

¿Inauguración? ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado completamente.

— ¿Inauguración? —Mina y Rinni preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —Darien contestó—, hoy es la inauguración del hotel que construyo el marido de Kath. —No pasó inadvertido para mí la forma en cómo arrastro la palabra marido de Kath.

—No iré Darien —dije peinándome los cabellos—, es tarde y la verdad, lo había olvidado completamente.

— ¿No iras? —Darien arqueó una de sus cejas—. Serena, creo que perderías una gran oportunidad al no ir, Katheryne está algo entusiasmada con eso de contar su historia, bueno más bien que tú la escribas, me parecería como un desaire si fuera yo.

— ¿Contar su historia? —Mina me miró fijamente.

—No te había contado Mina, Kath es una amiga de Darien, su historia amorosa es bastante interesante.

Darien negó y sus ojos se posaron en mi amigo platinado.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres? —dijo mirando a Yat

—Yaten Kou —Yat se levantó y le dio la mano—. Soy el esposo de Mina.

—Mucho gusto, Darien Chiba.

—El novio de Serena —dijo Rinni. Giré los ojos en su dirección para no sentir la mirada de Yaten frente a mí.

—Sí, su novio —interrumpió Darien—. Serena, es una muy buena opción te dará argumentos como escritora además, créeme que la historia de Kath tiene todo el potencial para un buen libro.

—Serena, yo no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad —dijo Mina—. Es más, como tu representante, estoy muy enojada contigo por no decírmelo y bueno es más, te ordeno que vayas.

—Con lo del bebé...

— ¿Bebé? —Darien me miro a los ojos, sus orbes azules mostraban alarma, ansiedad...

—Mina está embarazada —si estaba pensando que era yo, ya lo había descartado.

—Ohm —una sombra de melancolía pasó por sus ojos muy rápidamente—… Felicidades Pixie —murmuró alargando su mano a Mina—, mi cuñada también lo está —su voz se escuchaba triste, como aquella vez cuando estaba con su hermano—. Es una lástima que yo no... —No entendía nada, en ese momento levantó la cabeza, dándome nuevamente su mirada pícara y arrogante—. Tienes 30 minutos para estar lista —ordenó.

¡What!

—Darien no iré, ya luego hablare con Kath. Le enviaré un correo y nos pondremos de acuerdo. No hay manera de que esté lista en ese tiempo.

— ¿Perdón? —Mina se levantó de la silla—. Estoy aquí, treinta minutos es suficiente para mí. Vamos Serena —se levantó como un resorte del sofá, Yaten sonrió agarrándola por la cintura—. Rinni, necesito ayuda —puntualizó.

—-Mina —dije sin levantarme—, no tengo un vestido y...

—Claro que lo tienes, recuerdas que fuimos de compra para la fiesta de fin de año de Negaverso E, compramos dos vestidos lindos y elegantes.

—Tú compraste el otro —bufé.

—Exacto, tenemos el vestido para esta ocasión; treinta minutos Darien y estará lista —dijo halándome del brazo—. No le des malos consejos a Yaten mientras esperas, Croqer —farfulló arrastrándome a la habitación. Yaten sonrió y Darien también se mostró divertido. Al parecer tenía una nueva Rinni y un nuevo Drew con Darien y Mina.

—Mina no quiero ir —dije cuando llegué a mi cuarto—, de verdad.

—Sere, a poco no es romántico, vino a buscarte y eso que ayer dijo que no iría... —Rinni susurró emocionada y Mina rodó los ojos.

—No es cuestión que quieras o no Serena... — ¡Dios!, me había dicho Serena, eso significaba que se iba poner en plan de representante—. Es en tu carrera que debes pensar, si Darien conoce la historia de esta chica Kath, de la cual yo no sabía nada…

—Es la que me dio unas pautas para comenzar el libro, te hablé de ella —contesté.

—Sí, pero no me habías dicho nada de que ella quería que escribieras su historia. En fin, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso; ¡al baño, ya! —me empujó.

.

.

.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde me miraba en el espejo y no lo podía creer, Mina había hecho magia conmigo. Tenía el vestido que ella me había regalado en la navidad del año pasado; vestido largo de un solo hombro en tafeta color dorado con drapeado en el torso hacia la cadera, cola y un adorno en tela fingiendo ser parte de la falda a la altura de la cadera, me gustaba el escote, era un vestido elegante y sombrío. Mina me había hecho subir en unas preciosas sandalias doradas que si mal no recuerdo las habíamos comprado el mismo día, luego había buscado como loca entre mis prendas dándome los accesorios un fino reloj de oro y unos pendientes del mismo material; también había recogido mi cabello dejando pequeños bucles sueltos y me había maquillado con tonos suaves... Me veía completamente diferente, y me gustaba.

—Vas a matar a ese hombre —Rinni dijo emocionada tras de mí—. Te ves completamente hermosa —tendió una pequeña carterita en el mismo color del vestido—. Sal y mátalo, luego nosotras esconderemos el cadáver, ¿no Mina?

—Por supuesto... —mi amiga sonrió pícara.

Respiré profundamente volviendo al reflejo que me daba el espejo, Mina y Rinni salieron de la habitación y yo coloqué un poco de perfume en mis muñecas antes de salir. Darien y Yaten conversaban amenamente y cuando su mirada se posó en mí sentí mis piernas temblar, era una mirada intensa, repasaba mi cuerpo y podía sentirme arder ahí donde sus ojos descansaban, caminó dos pasos hacia mí y respiró profundamente.

—Estás realmente hermosa —por el rabillo del ojo vi a Mina abrazando a Yaten por la cintura—. Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar —me giré mirando a Rinni.

—Vete ya, ayer te dije que no era una bebé. Quedó algo de pizza de esta tarde y van a dar un maratón de películas de Vampiros en la tele, así que estaré bien —murmuró.

Me despedí de Mina y YAten pero ellos también iban de salida, Yaten quería contarle a su madre y a su suegra la buena nueva, pero Mina lo convenció de que era mejor que esperaran al lunes.

Darien abrió la puerta de su Aston para mí, me dio su sonrisa torcida y coqueta cuando lo quedé viendo un par de minutos; él se veía realmente hermoso enfundado en ese traje negro. Se subió a mi lado y arrancó el coche rápidamente, durante gran parte del camino estuvimos sumidos en un silencio tenso y cortante.

—Pensé que no ibas a ir a la inauguración —le dije sin mirarlo.

—No es de mi agrado ir a festejar los logros del maldito de McConner, pero Kath es especial para mí —esa confesión me dolió un poco. ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo?— Kath fue mi alumna cuando fui profesor en la universidad de Nueva York.

—No sabía que habías sido profesor —lo miré y él sonrió.

—Exactamente, no lo fui. Había una plaza abierta para asesorar tesis en el área de psicología, Kath necesitaba un tutor y me ofrecí, ella me contó su historia; estaba tan empecinada en encontrar un factor psicológico que justificara la actitud del maldito que tiene por marido, que prácticamente se enterró de cabeza en la universidad. Nos conocimos poco a poco, es una chica humilde que ha vivido muchas cosas, no te miento cuando te digo que su historia es interesante.

—Móntale un altar —murmuré hastiada, ahora teníamos a santa Kath.

— ¿Celosa nena? —había cierto toque de burla en su voz.

—En tus sueños…

—En lo único que sueño ahora es en que sea el lunes pronto. Soy un hombre exigente…

— ¿Si practicas el sexo tántrico no se supone que debes tener relaciones una vez al mes?

Darien sonrió.

—Soy demasiado sexual como para someterme a tener sexo una vez al mes Sere, el tantra me enseñó a dominar mi necesidad mas no mi deseo, no hay nada más jodidamente gratificante que estar en el cuerpo de una mujer —sus palabras, la forma en cómo las pronunciaba, su lengua asomándose entre sus carnosos y apetitosos labios. Tragué grueso y dejé de mirarlo—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa Serena? —La respuesta era obvia, pero él no tenía por qué saberla—. Tienes el pulso acelerado —acarició mi mano izquierda suavemente, mis bragas temblaban y agradecía mentalmente el hecho de estar sentada. Una luz roja nos hizo detener y Darien llevó mi muñeca hasta sus labios besando justamente en ella, sentí mi corazón latir aún más aprisa—. Cuando Kath te cuente su historia me entenderás —halé mi mano de su amarre y me crucé de brazos el resto del camino, estaba harta de Kath, Kath esto, Kath lo otro. Bla bla bla…

_¿Celosa?_

_"Olvídalo"_

_Actúas como una loca. Negué..._

_Dios…No puedo estar enamorándome de él, por favor no… es una jodida locura, sólo te gusta porque fue el primero en tu vida y te ha dado maravillosos orgasmos, ¡eso es todo!_

Recordé aquellas palabras de Kath, "el sexo, nunca es solo sexo". Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me recosté sobre el tapizado del coche mientras Darien conducía sin decir nada, solo nuestras respiraciones podían escucharse dentro del auto.

—Hemos llegado —murmuró Darien suavemente, podía sentir su aliento mentolado a escasos centímetros de mi nariz. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro efectivamente muy cerca del mío, su mano derecha acaricio mi mejilla y como acto reflejo me recosté en el calor que me brindaba su palma, su mirada era intensa, decidida… La intensidad de sus ojos me traspasó perturbándome, los ojos de Darien eran exóticos de ese extraño color azul que anulaban mi capacidad de razonar. Parpadeé, sintiéndome repentinamente nerviosa, sabía lo que él quería y no iba a mentirme yo también lo quería, lo había extrañado estos días. Tragué grueso y dejé que mi lengua humedeciera mis labios resecos, Mina había aplicado maquillaje que no se corría, tendía mucho a tocarme el rostro por esa razón siempre lo usaba—. No miento cuando te digo que te ves hermosa Serena, es mi opinión, no la cláusula de un contrato ridículo —musitó en voz baja antes de que sus labios rosaran los míos suaves como el capullo de una rosa. Me dejé llevar por el sincronizado movimiento de sus labios contra los míos, me besó sin pausas y luego dejó un pequeño beso antes de separarse de mí—. Tenemos que entrar —por su tono de voz no supe si me lo decía a mí o a él mismo. Un chico de valet parking, tomó las llaves de Darien cuando él salió y abrió mi puerta tomándome de su brazo.

El hotel era hermoso, moderno y vanguardista; estaba decorado en tonos claros contrastando con oscuros, se veía moderno y tecnológico, ubicado en todo el Soho, tenía muchas luces... Era completamente hermoso.

Darien entregó las tarjetas en recepción y un chico nos guió; caminamos hacia el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta por la inauguración, era amplio y tenía vista hacia las piscinas del hotel, tres para ser exactos. Iluminado con luces blancas y las mesas ubicadas estratégicamente para que hubiese espacio suficiente para que los invitados pudiesen bailar.

—Creo que debemos buscar mi mesa —exclamó Darien a mi lado.

—Por si no lo sabías, también tengo una invitación —bufé.

—Sí, pero tú eres mi acompañante no yo el tuyo —dijo pagado de sí mismo.

—Como sea —respondí exasperada siguiéndole la corriente, no era buen momento para discutir en público.

—No veo a Kath por ningún lado, conociendo al imbécil que tiene por marido lo más seguro es que se tarden —musitó peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Deja de hacer eso, estropearas tu peinado y es la primera vez que no tienes aspecto de haber estado follando en algún lado.

—Eso tengo que solucionarlo entonces, es mi imagen la que está en juego, nena —dijo pícaramente.

Rodé mis ojos de manera impaciente, sus constantes alusiones al sexo eran desesperantes, sobre todo porque en ese momento yo estaba excitada por el hecho de que ese hombre divino a mi lado era capaz de hacerme alucinar, y lo peor de todo era que él ¡lo sabía!

—Mejor busquemos a alguien que nos ubique, ya sea en tu mesa o en la mía —dije halando su brazo. Estábamos acercándonos a uno de los chicos de logística cuando sentimos a alguien llamar a Darien, lo vi suspirar fuertemente antes de girarse.

—Mamá —dijo abrazando a la mujer que había visto en la pasada fiesta de Otra oportunidad.

—Por qué… —fue todo lo que dijo la mujer cuando él se soltó. Artemis, el hombre rubio que se había portado tan bien con nosotros asintió en dirección a mí, agarrando los hombros de su mujer.

—Ma, no es el momento ni el lugar —contestó Darien mientras por los ojos de la mujer se derramaba una lagrima…—No llores Luna, apóyame como siempre lo has hecho.

—Pero es tu vi… —Darien la apretó a él.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —dijo mirando a Artemis.

—Uno de los socios del hotel es mi paciente —expresó el hombre con voz pausada— y me dio una invitación triple.

— ¿Están todos aquí? —Darien aún sostenía a su madre entre sus brazos.

Artemis asintió.

—Sere, puedes ir con mi padre y ubicar nuestra mesa por favor, necesito hablar con mi madre —asentí y miré a Artemis, quien me sonrió. Darien soltó a Luna y juntos caminaron a la salida del salón que daba al jardín. Llegamos hasta un chico de logística y Artemis tomó la tarjeta de Darien preguntando cuál sería su mesa, el chico nos señaló una mesa al otro lado del salón suspiré fuertemente y pregunté dónde estaba la mía, el joven asintió antes de caminar y señalarnos una mesa justo al lado que la mesa donde estaba sentado el joven de tez morena que había visto una vez en casa de Darien.

—Es justo al lado de nuestra mesa —dijo Artemis, su voz era suave y tranquila.

— Nos quedaremos aquí —dije al joven antes de llegar a la mesa—, supongo que a Darien le gustaré que estemos cerca. —El hombre volvió a sonreír—. Si me disculpa, iré al tocador —Artemis volvió a asentir. De un momento a otro, me sentía algo nerviosa de estar sola en una mesa con toda la familia de Darien.

Pregunté a un chico de logística en donde estaba el baño de damas y luego de sus indicaciones, me encaminé ahí. Cuando llegué, retoqué el maquillaje que Mina me había aplicado y suspiré fuertemente.

— ¿Serena? — Rei Chiba estaba enfundada en un vestido azul eléctrico, se veía radiante y muy hermosa, su cabellera negra y su pálida piel hacia contraste con el tono del vestido—. Whoo chica, te juro que si no te veo bien no te reconozco, estás realmente guapa —se colocó a mi lado y abrió la llave del lavado.

—Gracias, tú también te vez hermosa.

—See… Mal dijo lo mismo. ¿Estás aquí por la inauguración del hotel? —asentí—. Yo también, odio este tipo de eventos pero papá insistió que viniéramos casi todos, no pudo comunicarse con Darien —me debatí entre sí decirle o no que él había venido conmigo cuando el celular de Rei sonó y aproveché el momento para despedirme y salir de ahí. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Darien cuando dijo "están todos aquí", y el maldito me dejaba sola porque tenía que hablar con mami. Bufé enojada mientras caminaba de vuelta al salón.

—Sere —Kath estaba en uno de los salones que estaban junto al gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción—, que bueno que decidiste venir, ven conmigo —dijo tomándome de la mano, su cabello rubio estaba fuertemente atado a un moño elaborado y tenía un vestido blanco satinado, entallado en la parte de arriba hasta la cintura donde caía libremente en una falda vaporosa.

Llegamos al salón y Kath se movió entre la multitud hasta que nos acercamos donde estaba el hombre que reconocí como su esposo. Si de lejos el tipo estaba buenísimo, de cerca era un dios bajado del Olimpo; tenía el cabello corto, muy corto al estilo militar, una pequeña barba cubría su mentón formando un candado, el traje gris que portaba parecía hecho a su medida, tenía unos lentes cuadrados finos y elegantes, sonreía de medio lado mientras hablaba con varias personas entre ellas el doctor Dimitri Malinov, que también se veía muy apuesto. Junto a él estaba la pelirroja que habíamos visto un mes atrás Mina y yo.

—Lex —él frunció el ceño—. Alexander —se corrigió Katherine llegando a él.

— ¿Dónde estabas, _mia bella ragazza_? —preguntó el hombre, pasando su mano posesivamente en su cintura.

—Me encontré con Sere, ¿recuerdas te hablé de ella?

—Serena Tsukino—el doctor Malinov me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, asentí cortésmente mientras él me presentaba a su esposa. Podía sentir la mirada del esposo de Kath evaluándome. Su mirada era de hielo, algo peligroso y misterioso emanaba de su poderosa presencia, de alguna manera tuve la intuición de que aquel hombre era alguien de temer.

— ¿Eres la escritora? —asentí nuevamente, creo que hoy había asentido más que todos los días de mi vida juntos.

— Serena Tsukino—me presenté dándole mi mano, él la tomó suavemente sin soltar a Katheryne.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted, en algún momento de la noche —dijo suavemente con su sensual acento extranjero.

—Por supuesto —iba a decir algo más, pero el sonido del micrófono nos hizo mirar en dirección del pequeño pódium en un costado del salón.

—Señoras y señores buenas noches —habló el que yo suponía era el maestro de ceremonias—. Es para nosotros un placer contar con ustedes este día especial, en que el hotel Stradux Manhattan Soho abre sus puertas. Quiero invitar a la plataforma al señor William Miller accionista de nuestro hotel. —Un señor de edad media y cabello blanco subió a la tarima y empezó con su discurso, empecé a mirar a un lado y otro ¿dónde estaba Darien?

—Es por eso —dijo el hombre— que para mí es un placer presentarles al arquitecto y creador de esta obra, el señor Alexander McConner —la sala estalló en aplausos y Alexander subió dando un robotizado abrazo al hombre junto a él.

—Gracias, William. Para McConner Corporations es un placer haber sido participe en la construcción y diseño de este hotel —Alexander empezó a hablar acerca de la edificación. Saqué el celular de mi pequeña cartera de mano y le envié un mensaje a Darien, a los dos minutos me contestó. Decidí que era mejor escuchar lo que el hombre decía, miré a Katheryne que lo observaba con ojos de amor y orgullo; él evitaba mirarla pero de vez en vez, sus ojos se topaban con los de ella. Sentí lo mismo que aquella vez en el consultorio del doctor Malinov; ese hombre, Lex como Kath lo llamaba, era duro aunque hermoso, tenía algo en su mirada que lo hacía ver como un pedazo de hielo, parecía ser despiadado y cruel pero en los breves momentos en que sus ojos se posaban en Kath algo cambiaba; no era amor absoluto e irracional como el que Dimitri mostraba a su mujer, o devoción como Yat le profesaba a Mina, no había ternura como Artemis y Luna, ese hombre tenía algo más… algo tremendo y oscuro que despertaba mi vena curiosa con solo verlo interactuar; su voz fuerte, sus sonrisas ladinas y sus escazas miradas hacia su mujer me hizo tomar una decisión, Kath quería que escribiera su historia y yo lo haría…

—Aquí estás —Darien llegó justo a mi lado cuando la audiencia estallaba en aplausos para Alexander McConner—. Payaso —murmuró Darien bajo su aliento, vi a Kath acercarse a nosotros mientras Darien mostraba su sonrisa coqueta.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo ella abrazándolo.

—Vine más por ti que por él —señaló a Alexander que en ese momento hablaba con unos señores—. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé, todo depende de Sere —dijo mirándome.

—Está bien —dije sonriendo—. Solo déjame terminar Atada mientras tú y yo podemos ponernos de acuerdo —Kath me abrazó fuertemente, parecía Mina solo le faltaba dar brinquitos.

—Laura —una voz fuerte la hizo separarse de mí, ella negó con la cabeza antes de girarse.

—Sabes que odio que me digas Laura —murmuró ella mirando a Alexander.

—Entonces compórtate como Kath y no como la hermana perdida de Lilian Principessa —murmuró él tomando la cintura de Katheryne posesivamente. Su mirada se encontró con la de Darien y sonrió de medio lado, ¡que tenían esas malditas sonrisas! —. Chiba —murmuro burlón.

—McConner —una pequeña sonrisa escapó de mí, parecían dos machos cavernícolas: Tu McConner, yo Chiba. Ella mi hembra. Casi me vi arrastrada hacia la cueva, el ambiente se volvió tenso por breves minutos.

—Alexander —dijo Katheryne quitando la tensión—, Sere aceptó escribir nuestra historia.

— ¿Serena vamos a la mesa? —murmuró Darien.

— ¿Vinieron juntos? —Kath exclamó.

—Sí.

—No.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —dijo Katherine—. ¿En qué mesa están?

—110 —Contestó Darien, ignorándome.

—Con los Chiba —murmuró Alexander—. Kath, tengo que saludar unos accionistas, me gustaría que me acompañaras —ella asintió.

—Nos vemos antes de irnos —dijo Kath.

—Tienes que concederme un baile —Kath asintió y vi como Alexander frunció su ceño.

Caminé delante de Darien, no podía creer que le había coqueteado frente a mí y de su marido.

Es un imbécil, un idiota… ¡un maldito cabrón!

Al llegar a la mesa, tenía rabia conmigo misma podía haberle mandado un texto a Kath diciéndole que accedía a ser la que escribiera su historia y evitarme este mal rato, el chico que había conocido en casa de Darien sonrió al verme sentar y luego palmeó el hombro de Darien, junto a él había una chica que reconocí como la misma del baile de salón, Rei y el chico de las cabinas Malachite, también estaban ahí.

—Veo que el noviazgo va bien —solo era que Seiya dijera esas palabras para sentir varios pares de ojos en mi humanidad, si ya me sentía incómoda con la situación, ¡ahora me sentía simplemente genial!

— ¿Noviazgo? —preguntó Luna Chiba asombrada. Su mirada se encontró con la de Darien pero no dijo nada, de hecho nadie dijo nada… Esta familia era rara.

Habían pasados varias horas desde el momento que el hermano de Darien había abierto su bocota diciéndole a los demás miembros de su familia que éramos novios, como si ya no hubiese tenido suficiente con Rinni, Mina, Yaten y Andrew, Luna no dejaba de mirarme y para completar la ecuación, Darien estaba bailando con Hotaru su cuñada. Vi a la señora Chiba levantarse de su silla y una gota de sudor recorrió mi cuello.

Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano entre las de ella.

—Darien puede parecer un hombre sin sentimientos —dijo en voz baja—; cuando sus padres murieron no lloró, cuando lo llevaron al orfanato tampoco lo hizo; a los dieciséis le dijo a Artemis que quería vivir solo. Puede parecerte estúpido en algunas ocasiones, o petulante en otras, pero es un buen chico —iba a hablar pero Luna no me dejo—. Hazlo feliz… El tiempo que dure, hazlo feliz —dijo antes de levantarse y tomar a Artemis de la mano para bailar, Rei y Malachite también estaban en la pista, lo que me dejaba con Seiya en la mesa.

—Luna tiene razón…

—Solo nos estamos conociendo Seiya —le dije dejando mi mirada trancada en Darien, que se movía suavemente con su cuñada.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos —lo miré sin entender—. Si no hubiese sido por Dar, nunca hubiese podido practicar el esgrima, a veces creo que mis padres atravesaron una barra de hierro en mí. Hotaru nunca baila cuando viene a este tipo de eventos.

—Te vi bailar con ella en la fiesta de salón —respondí sin mirarlo.

—Hotaru me conduce pero en ocasiones, es aburrido para ella —sonrió—. Mi hermano no es una mala persona, solo una oveja descarriada.

— Yo diría que más bien un perro sin collar —inquirí y Seiya rio. Hotaru volvió a la mesa y busqué con la mirada a Darien.

—Se quedó en la pista con su amiga —lo busqué con más ahincó justo para verlo bailar con Kath, ella tenía su cabeza en su pecho mientras él la conducía suavemente por el balón mientras la música suave se dejaba escuchar.

Sentí mi cuerpo arder. Cierto o no, yo era su pareja y en toda la noche no había bailado una sola pieza conmigo. Me levanté dispuesta a irme de esa maldita fiesta pero antes que pudiera dar siquiera dos pasos la mano de Alexander McConner se cerró en mi muñeca.

— ¿Me concede una pieza señorita?

¡Al diablo! ¿Por qué no?

Me llevó al centro de la pista antes de colocar su mano en mi espalda baja y entrelazar nuestras manos y empezar a movernos… Seguí sus pasos torpemente mientras lo escuchaba sonreír.

—Tienes dos pies izquierdos —dijo burlonamente—, Kath era igual cuando la conocí. Debe usted saber señorita Tsukino que tiendo a ser un poco posesivo con lo mío.

—Pues no lo parece —dije enfocando a Kath y a Darien

—Ella es tan mía como yo soy de ella —murmuró mientras se movía al compás de la música—. No estoy muy de acuerdo en que Katheryne hable sobre mí con alguien, mucho menos que ella comparta algo que solo nos pertenece a ambos, pero cuando Thiago nació yo me juré a mí mismo hacer lo posible e imposible porque ella fuese feliz, fue la primera y única vez que le he dicho lo que en verdad siento por ella así que, si a ella le hace feliz contar nuestra historia desde su punto de vista, yo lo aceptaré…con una condición.

—Escucho —murmuré débilmente, no sé porque pero el tono de su voz fue imperativa y yo me sentí como un pajarillo a punto de ser destripado. Tragué en seco y lo observé de manera tímida, casi rogando porque su estatura no me asfixiara.

—Firmará un Contrato de Confidencialidad, en el que especifica que usted no puede divulgar quienes son los personajes reales de esa historia, nunca dirá que es una historia real y jamás mencionará mi nombre o el de Katheryne… Soy un hombre con poder y muchas influencias señorita Tsukino, no me gustaría que por algún tipo de indiscreción suya tuviese que pasar una muy larga temporada en una cárcel para mujeres; créame cuando le digo que puedo ser muy cruel cuando me lo propongo. —Ok, ya no me gustaba tanto este hombre, había algo en el que daba un poco de miedo, la mirada de Darien se cruzó con la mía y su mirada fue indescifrable, ¡jódete!— ¿Tenemos un acuerdo, señorita Tsukino?

—Cuente con mi total discreción —susurré casi sin aire, el pajarillo —en este caso yo— estaba contra las rejas tratando de que una mano cruel no lo degollara.

—Quiero leer el manuscrito antes que lo envié a edición o alguna editorial —decretó—, si no me gusta lo que hay allí escrito se le pagará por su servicio y usted eliminará cualquier copia de ese archivo —asentí—. Disfrute la velada —dijo soltándome—. Ah… —desando los pasos y me enfrentó desde su hielo— Usted es mucha hembra para ese niñito delicado que tiene por amante —lo miré con los ojos abiertos—; ustedes dos irradian sexo…Pero puedo presentir que él no conoce ni la mitad del fuego que guarda. En pocas palabras, eres como mi Kath —lo vi perderse entre la multitud en dirección al jardín, no supe por qué pero antes que pudiese siquiera pensar, ya estaba caminando hacia donde supuse que estaba… Y no me equivoqué cuando lo encontré justo al lado de la fuente.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que…? —dejé la frase sin terminar cuando Alexander McConner se giró mirándome seriamente.

—El hombre te mira como si fueses una presa para él, tú ardes de los celos porque está bailando con mi esposa. ¿Te gusta? O es solo deseo porque nunca se trata solo de sexo, Sere… Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

— ¿Qué sabe usted…?

—Oh niña, sé más de lo que tú piensas o puedes siquiera llegar a imaginar, sé reconocer el fuego que recorre tus entrañas, es el mismo fuego que me recorre cuando llego a casa y mi mujer me espera en mi habitación de juegos en posición de sumisión para mí —¡oh diablos!

Si antes, pensaba que él era alguien de temer ahora, además de esa cualidad, se presentaba ante mí como un hombre interesante. Era oscuro y peligroso; hierro que se doblega ante el calor, como lo hacía con ella, ella era su fuego y él el hierro que podía fundirse.

Alexander era enigmático; gritaba con los ojos y llevaba rigidez en su postura.

Un hombre como los que habitan en los libros clásicos, personalidades escritas por Emily Brönte o Albert Camus, seres que podían enredarte en sus mundos quitando la voluntad. Sí, para desgracia de Alexander, yo había leído muchos personajes con sus mismas aficiones.

—No soy una sumisa —murmuré.

—No. Él tampoco es un dominante; es un niño que porque cree que ha leído unos cuantos libros y experimentado cosas, sabe lo suficiente de sexo como para creerse tu tutor, pero no es más que un niñato que no sabe lo que quiere y tiene. Desafortunadamente, tú estás igual o peor que él —se giró mirando la fuente.

—Señor McConner...

—No me interesa su vida sexual señorita Tsukino, pero usted me recuerda a Katheryne cuando la conocí y voy a arriesgarme a decirle lo mismo que le dije a ella en ese entonces: proteja su corazón o sentirá como se lo sacan del cuerpo y lo aprisionan antes de que usted pueda darse cuenta y quede bañada en un charco de apestosa sangre. Si siente que está en esa posición en este momento… huya, porque el perder no solo arrasará con su voluntad… la destruirá.

—Serena —la voz de Darien se escuchaba encolerizada—, llevo horas buscándote —dijo entre dientes.

—Si estuvieses más pendiente de ella y menos de mi mujer —acentuó el "mi mujer" o al menos eso creí—, sabrías que estábamos platicando acerca del libro y no te estarías comportando como el niñato que eres, haciendo pasar a la señorita por un momento incómodo.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, McConner —siseó Darien entre dientes.

—No me meto —Alexander se mostró altivo—, solo te digo lo que es obvio. Recuerde lo que le he dicho Serena, solo usted puede saber cuándo es necesario decir basta —murmuró Alexander sin dejar de verme, su mirada era tan intensa como si fuese un pedazo de hierro caliente.

—Ya le dije que yo...

—Créame, será demasiado para usted; aunque parezca fuerte, en el fondo es débil —murmuró lacónicamente—. Chiba... —escupió el apellido de Darie— no tengo que recordarte que detesto que aseches a mi mujer.

—Somos amigos aunque te arda, McConner. Si tan solo...

—Pudiese haberme demorado cuatro años más y ella hubiese sido mía —Alexander completó la frase de Darien.

—Encajaste tus dientes en ella y el veneno la corroía —Alexander sonrió, él era crueldad y burla—. Katheryne y yo solo somos amigos, no dejaré de serlo por un caprichito tuyo. No te debo ni obediencia ni sumisión —tajó.

En ese momento lo supe, allí frente a mí estaban peleando estos dos hombres, algo en el pasado se zanjaba en ese momento, dos machos alfas. Ambos peleaban con el arma más poderosa que tenían: el sexo.

—Sere, si en verdad quieres conocimiento, yo puedo ayudarte. Conozco lo suficiente de sexo como para explicarte cada experiencia sin siquiera tocarte...

—Serena —Darien tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar sus puños—, nos vamos —rugió. La vena en su frente parecía estallar en cualquier momento, podía ver su rabia contenida.

Alexander McConner sonreía imponente.

—Recuérdelo señorita Tsukino —sacó de su cartera una pequeña tarjeta, pero antes que pudiese siquiera tomarla, Darien halo mi brazo.

—Nos vamos, Serena —su amarre era fuerte.

—Me lastimas —murmuré entre dientes lo más bajo que pude. Él me soltó suavemente—. Señor McConner gracias por sus consejos —dije dándole una sonrisa tímida y aceptando la tarjeta—. Darien, si quieres irte adelante nadie te detiene, total he pasado sola casi toda la noche. —Sin más pasé a su lado empujándolo un poco, sentí a alguien reír y supuse que había sido Alexander. Cuando iba a entrar al salón Kath venía saliendo.

—Sere… yo…

—Es una farsa Kath, no somos nada —dije por si pensaba disculparse por estar con mi "novio".

—Serena —escuché la voz de Darien pero caminé aún más rápido, quería… No, necesitaba estar un momento a solas y en el único lugar donde podría estar, era el tocador—. Serena detente... —estaba a punto de entrar cuando él me tomó por la mano dejándome entre la pared y su cuerpo—. ¡¿Qué diablos hacías a solas con McConner?! —expresó con voz dura.

—Hablar…

— ¡Y un demonio Serena! —gritó enojado—. Yo estaba ahí y el maldito te propuso…

— ¡Lo mismo que tú! —lo acusé—. Maldición, ¿vas a formar un escándalo aquí, Darien? Te recuerdo que no somos nada…

—Monogamia.

—No me lo estaba follando ni con el pensamiento, estás siendo estúpido e irracional —le grité, varias mujeres que salían del baño nos miraron mal. Darien me liberó de la prisión de sus brazos, se pasó la mano por el cabello y presionó el puente de su nariz.

—Nos vamos —ordenó

—Mira Darien, no eres mi jodido padre así que…

—No te estoy dando una opción Serena, dije que nos vamos y podemos hacerlo a mí manera o a la tuya, tú decides —impuso.

—Necesito entrar al tocador —dije harta de la situación.

—Te esperare aquí —asentí y entré al jodido tocador.

Estuve allí un tiempo prudente, necesitaba calmarme y las palabras de Alexander McConner taladraban mi cabeza. Cuando salí Darien estaba apoyado en la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados y se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

—Podemos irnos —dije secamente, él asintió y juntos salimos del hotel.

El viaje de regreso a mi departamento fue completamente en silencio, Darien llevaba el ceño fruncido y murmuraba cosas entre dientes, golpeando el volante del coche. Condujo en la mitad del tiempo que le había tomado al salir, era casi media noche cuando introdujo el auto en el sótano, el viaje de regreso al elevador fue igual de silencioso que en el auto y estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—Di algo o lárgate antes que esto se ponga feo —le dije abriendo la puerta de mi departamento, estaba oscuro por lo que supuse que Rinni estaba dormida ya. Caminé hasta la mesa encontrando una pequeña nota:

_Mina y Yaten me invitaron a celebrar, me quedaré a dormir en su casa. Espero que veas esta nota mañana._

_Besos_

Sentí a Darien atrás de mí y me giré para encararlo.

— ¿Que hacías sola con McConner en la fuente, Serena? —susurró en mi oído en tono de súplica, como intentando contener la rabia que podía sentir en sus palabras.

—Y yo te repito que solo platicábamos del libro que escribiré una vez finalice "Atada" —respondí exasperada—. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú te encontrabas muy entretenido en brazos de Kath —no pude evitar decir ese estúpido pensamiento en voz alta. Recordar cómo los había visto, hizo hervir mi sangre en un santiamén, respiré profundamente caminando hacia la cocina en un desesperado intento por no darle el lujo que me viese enojada por eso.

Darien caminó tras de mí.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No creo que simplemente estaban hablando! Me imagino cómo tu cuerpo vibró al escucharlo hablarte de sexo, ¿te satisface saber que otros hombres desean poseerte? —Lo ignoré, saqué un refresco de la nevera y lo abrí dándole un sorbo largo; sentí las manos de Darien en mis brazos girándome bruscamente—. ¡Contéstame por un demonio! —Gritó— ¿Vas a llamarlo, Serena?

Maldición él no había dicho eso... ¡quería matarlo! Tomé la lata de refresco aventándosela en el pecho.

— ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que voy a estar con él! —Grité recordando las palabras de Andrew—. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Acaso no me entregué a ti siendo virgen? ¡Maldito neandertal. Si estoy acostándome contigo, es por el amor a mi carrera por nada más además, fue tu estúpida condición para sacarme del atolladero, en cuanto si voy a verlo ¡no lo haré!

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con él? ¿Por qué? Maldita sea, yo puedo darte todo que necesitas —rugió. Sus ojos parecían inyectados de sangre, la ira carcomiéndolo por dentro.

—Alexander solo se ofreció a ayudarme a conocer más el mundo de la dominación y la sumisión; no dijo en ningún momento que quería aprovecharse de la situación ¡como lo hiciste tú! —lo acusé. Darien respiró embravecido antes de caminar hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder por la forma en que me miraba. Por un momento, fue como si Darien hubiese sido poseído por un demonio, un sensual demonio de ojos azules...

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! No podía creerlo, estábamos peleando, gritándonos, yo deseaba sacarle sus ojos, destriparlo lentamente; sin embargo, sólo pensaba en él, salvaje y violento poseyéndome furiosamente contra la pared, gemí internamente al imaginarme la escena de él dentro de mi cuerpo, desnudos, sudorosos, deseando más, viendo como su cuerpo se movía en embestidas crueles contra mi sexo. La imagen en sí era tan salvaje y erótica, que pude sentir la intromisión de su verga dentro de mí, era como si no pudiese respirar.

Dios mío ¿en qué me había convertido? Sin embargo, la culpa no pesaba tanto como mi deseo, porque en mis pupilas bailaban las imágenes de Darien y yo amándonos…

¡Mierda!

— ¿Lo deseas, Serena? —caminó furioso contra mí, su cabello horas antes puesto en su lugar ahora estaba como siempre, anárquico. Cabello listo para que yo en un orgasmo absoluto lo jalara violentamente… Era el hombre más sensual del planeta.

Concéntrate Serena, ¿cómo que sensual? El maldito estaba a punto de arañarte como gata en celo y ¿tú piensas que el idiota es sensual? ¡Estoy poseída! Debí beber algo en ese hotel, ¿cómo era que estaba pensando en su desnudez y en la palabra amor?… ¡Me drogaron!

—No me tomes por idiota, Serena. Nadie se burla de mí me, entiendes —farfulló—. Tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

—Exacto, un acuerdo que es muy explícito: nosotros no somos nada Darien, ¡nada! Así que no vengas con celos estúpidos a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer, ¡porque no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, joder! —Darien me jaló encerrándome entre sus brazos y atrapando mis labios con los de él. Su beso era fiero y posesivo la ira brotando de él, de mí. Lo mordí, mis manos trataron en golpearlo pero él parecía poseído, su beso era diferente, un beso de rendición él quería que me rindiera a él, pero no lo hice. Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad, mi lengua intentando dominar, halando sus labios; el beso cobró mayor fuerza y no fue hasta que necesité aire que me di cuenta que me encontraba con la espalda completamente pegaba a la isleta de la cocina.

—Solo yo puedo hacer que tu corazón se acelere así, Serena. —Lo empujé fuertemente haciéndolo trastabillar.

— ¡Eres un maldito cerdo hijo de puta arrogante! —grité limpiándome los labios con mi brazo—. No soy tuya, no te pertenezco, no soy tu maldita posesión ni tu trofeo, bastardo infeliz.

— ¡No entiendes! —gritó pasándose la mano por el cabello furiosamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que entender? —grité de vuelta. Darien caminó hacia mí colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo agarrándose firmemente de la isleta.

— ¡Que me vuelves loco por un demonio!... ¡Que me gustas, maldita sea! —golpeó la mesa a mi lado y salió de la cocina dejándome en estado de shock.

Él había dicho que yo le gustaba.

Señor de todo lo sagrado… Él... Dijo... Que... Yo... Le... Gustaba.

¿O yo estaba loca? ¿O eso fue lo que quiso decir?

¡Trágame tierra!

.

.

.

.

Oh MIerda!, Chicas les debo una gran disculpa de verdad siento haberlas dejado abandonadas y para resarsirme con ustedes Hoy hay actu doble :) y subire el cap antes que en crepusculo las quiero mucho grax por su apoyo

May


	14. Enredando camino

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la Naoko T. yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

—

—

**NA: es un placer para mí decirles que esta historia está debidamente Registrada por SafeCreative bajo el código 1305285174880, Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo acarrearía las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.**

—

—

_Pelea ese sentimiento_

_déjalo solo_

_porque el levante no es así_

_simplemente no es suficiente dejar un buen hogar_

_sigamos siendo amigos _

_tenes que jugar parejo _

_ves? no me importas _

_._

_._

_**'DON'T CHA **_

_**NICOLE SCHERZINGER **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enredando Caminos**

**.**

**.**

— _¡Que me vuelves loco por un demonio!... ¡Que me gustas maldita sea!— golpeó la mesa a mi lado y salió de la cocina dejándome en estado de shock_

_Él había dicho que yo le gustaba... _

_Señor de todo lo sagrado… Él... Dijo... Que... Yo... Le... Gustaba._

_¿O yo estaba loca? ¿O eso fue lo que quiso decir?_

_¡Trágame tierra!_

.

.

.

Hacía dos horas que Rinni se había ido, dos horas en las que me había sentado en el sofá, 36 horas sin saber nada de Darien Chiba.

_— ¡Que me vuelves loco por un demonio!... ¡Que me gustas maldita sea!—_

Sus palabras seguían taladrando mi cabeza… Suspiré profundamente, nuestro pacto era claro: Sexo, él me enseñaría como explorar y descubrir mi cuerpo mediante el sexo, eso me daría la suficiente experiencia para escribir, a cambio yo sería suya, tan simple como eso, tan jodidamente simple como eso.

El teléfono vibró a mi lado y miré la pantalla iluminada.

"Drew"

Esperé que la llamada se fuese a buzón, tenía la cabeza llena de demasiadas telarañas como para justificarle mis actos a Andrew, volvió a vibrar pero esta vez fue un mensaje, lo eliminé sin siquiera mirarlo, peiné mis cabellos hacia detrás…

_¡Que me gustas maldita sea!...Gustar, gustar… Yo, Joder….una palabra y ya estaba descolocada._

Tomé el celular para enviarle un mensaje de texto pero volví a dejarlo a mi lado en el sofá. Cuando Rinni llegó de donde Mina estaba intentando sacar lo que sentía terminando el capítulo de "atada" justamente cuando Caleb decía "te amo".

Y de ahí en adelante estaba bloqueada.

_¡Diablos!_

El teléfono volvió a vibrar pero esta vez no era Andrew, tragué saliva y tiré el celular al otro sofá… ¿Qué significaba el me gustas de Darien Chiba?

Pasé toda la mañana en un estado zombi, intenté empezar a escribir pero terminé mirando el facebook y viendo capítulos viejos de _Friends,_ podría ver mil veces ese programa y no me aburriría.

Había desconectado el teléfono y apagado el celular, estaba ahogándome en un vaso de agua eso era seguro. Cerca de las tres de la tarde el timbre sonó insistentemente, el problema era que yo no quería ver a nadie, sentí el pequeño taconeo por el corredor y me prepare para la inquisición

— ¿Sere? —Mina llamó antes de entrar agradecí mentalmente que siempre hacia eso.

—Aquí estoy Mina, puedes seguir—susurré reacomodando las almohadas, Mina se sentó en la cama y quitó sus zapatos para poder ponerse cómoda

— ¿Cómo estás? —susurró tomando un mechón de mi cabello.

—Supongo que bien—le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Caos esta enojadísimo, te juro que me tomo por sorpresa su llamada— ¿Caos? ¿Qué tenía que ver Caos en nuestra platica?— estuve tratando de comunicarme con Andrew pero me imagino que ha de estar igual de enojado, ¿Ya hablaste con él? Le explicaste que es una farsa.

—Mina no estoy entendiendo nada—dije buscando sus ojos, la vi morderse el labio.

— ¿Serena no has visto televisión hoy? —Negué— ¡Jesús! —murmuro abriendo su bolso sacando de el dos revistas.

_Un amor entre letras, Darien Chiba y su novia. _¡_Entérate quien es ella!_

Ese era el titular de la revista _People,_ en ella estaba una foto de Darien y mía entrando a la inauguración del hotel.

Mire la otra revista _Us weekly ._.. ¿_El nuevo amor del sexólogo de Nueva York? _esta tenía una foto más íntima, era del beso que habíamos compartido el día que estuvimos en el centro comercial, tenía terror, todo se estaba yendo por el caño, mi rostro en las dos revistas más tontas de América. Abrí la publicación rápidamente, Darien con mi mano tomada, mientras íbamos caminando, la indecisión al entrar al Sex shop, Darien saliendo con las bolsas mientras yo lo seguía cabizbaja, Darien besándome en el parqueadero… ¡Jesús!

— ¿Estas teniendo una relación con él?...—entrecerré los ojos— Digo una relación real—Mina me miró —Serena- dijo por lo bajo.

—Dios Mina. No, ¡esto es una farsa!—dije mirando las imágenes de la revista _People,_ la gran mayoría eran de la fiesta aunque también habían unas mías entrando a su edificio, tiré las revisitas a un lado sin decir nada— ¿cómo saben tanto de mí? — Solté la pregunta en el aire, ni Kenji sabia tanto... Joder Kenji, en estos momentos era un gran alivio para mí que estuviese muerto. Saqué mi celular y digité los números de Darien pero como en las veces anteriores me entraba a buzón.

_¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito Darien Chiba?_

—Tienes que avisarle a Andrew—Dijo Mina tomando mi computador, la vi digitar rápidamente y luego giro la pantalla dejándome ver ¡Mierda!—_E!_ tiene más "información" que lo que hay en esas revistas, así que tienes que avisarle que es mentira que él simplemente es tu tutor en el libro—pase las manos por mi cabello ¡Maldición!..

—Andrew lo sabe- dije de manera seca.

—Uff Menos mal tú sabes cómo es de alarmista y bueno es Darien Chiba, créeme no tiene muy buena reputación además que las...

Él cree que es real—la interrumpí.

— ¡QUÉ! —Mina se levantó se levantó de la cama empezando a caminar de un lugar a otro.

—El viernes él estaba aquí y Darien llego una cosa llevo a la otra.

— ¡Serena por Dios!, Te lo dije, te dije que tú…

—Mina—exploté — ¡Tú sabes lo que me pasa con ese hombre! dejo de ser yo maldita sea, Darien Chiba me envuelve, me trasporta dejo de sentir y solo actuó cuando estoy a su lado. Estoy demasiado confundida, así que no vengas a regañarme como si fueras mi ¡maldita madre!, que por cierto no la tuve—terminé respirando agitadamente Mina tenía los ojos abiertos mirándome fijamente mientras una traicionera lagrima se deslizaba de su ojo derecho.

—Joder Mina, —pase la mano por mi cara respirando profundamente antes de caminar hacia ella y tomar sus manos—Perdón Mina, esto es superior a mí, Dios a mí nunca me habían fotografiado, los escritores no estamos en el ojo público, —peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás nerviosamente— ¿por qué tuve que meterme en todo esto?, porque Darien Chiba me mueve como si fuese un títere—Murmuré frustrada mientras me sentaba en la cama, Mina se sentó frente a mí nuevamente.

— ¿Te gusta Darien Chiba?..

—Sería una mentirosa si te dijera que no... Joder Mina mi cabeza es una maraña, un laberinto sin salida en respecto a ese hombre.

—Ok, eso es normal el tipo está buenísimo y tiene voz de chico de línea caliente además aparenta saber cómo mover la anaconda—me reí solo Mina podría pensar en eso—Aunque tú no quieras decirme—Reprochó—¿Estas enamorada de Darien Chiba?... —Silencio—Serena…

—No—respondí luego de pensar un poco Darien me gustaba y había química con el pero no era amor, era sexo.

— ¿Que sucedió el sábado en la fiesta?—inquirió

—La culpa de todo es de Darien Chiba, nunca debí conocerlo, nunca debí aceptar su maldita propuesta, se muestra como un maldito hombre de las caverna y aparte de todo viene y me dice que ¡Yo le gusto!..

—¡Que hizo qué!—Mina grito dando un brinco en la cama—Joder Serena, Yat tiene que quedarse aquí dentro ocho meses más, por Cristo no me des ese tipo de noticias sin anestesia...—Ver a mi amiga acariciando su inexistente vientre me hizo sonreír—Tienes que contármelo todo—Sentenció.

Así que me dispuse a contarle a Mina lo que había ocurrido el sábado en la madrugada cuando Darien había soltado esas dos miserables palabras… "ME GUSTAS"

—Entonces te obligo a irte de la fiesta y luego te trajo acá—asentí—se volvió medio loco y te dijo que le gustabas—volví a asentir—Entonces le gustas— su rostro era dramático, era como si le hubiese dicho que los extraterrestres llegarían en la mañana a mi puerta, estaba emocionada, mucho más que yo, porque a decir verdad la declaración de Darien no me hacía feliz, estaba aterrada.

—Mina.

—Vale, ya lo lamento, Serena me parece que te ahogas en un vaso de agua—suspiró—Digo, tendrías que gustarle de que está contigo.

—Mina, no está conmigo—rebatí

—Sere, follan… uno tiene que gustarle alguien para follárselo, no te dijo que te ama, es verdad, pero… ¿te gusta doctor sex? —asentí, ya parecía perrito de automóvil—Pero no lo amas—Negué…—Es lo mismo Sere, es atracción y había que tenerla para poder hacer lo que ustedes hacen, llámalo deseo o lujuria, tú has descubierto que el sexo puede ser muy placentero y eso es lo que te une a él, en cambio él se ha dado cuenta que le gusta tener sexo contigo.

— ¡Le gusta con todas Mina!

—Puede ser, pero te aseguro que a ninguna le dice "tú me gustas" es un tipo sincero en eso con sus mujeres, las coge y se larga, pero contigo es diferente, le gustas.

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunte escéptica

—La verdad es que si lo creo, ¿te ha llamado o algo?

—No.

—¿Ves? es algo sin importancia, Sere a mí me gusta el helado, No— se carcajeó— yo amo el helado mira te lo hare más sencillo a mí me gusta este bolso pero él y yo no somos nada, ¿me entiendes?.

—Sí, claro Mina, eres la mejor

—Lo sé, —hizo un gesto gracioso—deja de martillarte la cabeza y mejor acompáñame a la cita con el ginecólogo y luego a buscar a Chibi, está en casa de María y si llego sola va empezar con su monologo de por qué no debo usar tacones a comienzo del embarazo, ¡que no sabe que una mujer sin tacones es una mujer indefensa!—murmuró desconcertada

—Mina yo no uso tacones…

—Si no te conociera de casi toda mi vida, dudaría que eres mujer.

Bufe, amaba a Mina, era mi polo a tierra, la que siempre me hacía reír— ¿Qué pasó con la escuela de Chibi? —pregunte mientras buscaba unos jeans y un suéter para cambiarme.

—Yaten decidió no enviarla hoy ayer tuvo calentura.

— ¿Por qué no la trajiste?

—Mmm será porque no contestabas el teléfono —Rodé los ojos mientras entraba al baño.

Mina condujo su Porshe hasta el edificio del CEA y luego de esperar, Dimitri nos atendió, aunque a Yat le hubiese gustado estar ahí, tenía una cita en el juzgado a la misma hora. Dimitri le hizo una ecografía rápida a Mina y luego le receto las vitaminas para el primer trimestre. Tal como Mina lo había sospechado tenía cuatro semanas de gestación, mientras mi amiga se terminaba de vestir hablé con Dimitri sobre mi anticonceptivo nuevo, se ofreció a hacerme una ecografía pero ya había confirmado mí no embarazo por lo cual me negué, me dio la receta con el nuevo anticonceptivo y luego me vi con Mina.

Media hora después Mina y yo comíamos junto con Chibi en un McDonald, mi peque estaba en el parque temático así que suspire pasándome la mano por el rostro.

— ¿Entonces lo veras hoy?—Pregunto Mina mientras se comía su segundo helado, este era de chocolate y tenía sirope de fresas.

—No se Mina, le he llamado y enviado varios mensajes de texto pero no me responde.

— ¿Quieres saber que pienso?—dijo lamiendo su cuchara.

—Me lo dirás de todos modos no.

—Touche—Mina Sonrió—Yo haría como si nada hubiese pasado, como te dije estas dándole mucho rodeo a una simple palabra—Su celular sonó y ella miro la pantalla sonriendo —Yat quiere que pase por él dejó el auto con el mecánico, ¿te orillo en algún lado?

—Tomaré un taxi—susurré

—Ok, Chibi ven aquí —grito Chibi haciendo que mi pequeña pioja llegara a nosotras, después de un fuerte abrazo, ellas se fueron, me quedé un rato más en el lugar, mirando a la calle por el vitral adultos caminando, niños corriendo, parejas besándose.

Y en mi mente unos ojos azules zafiros relampaguearon.

Maldita sea yo no estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba. ¡No!

Salí del autoservicio, y caminé por las calles hasta llegar al parque Chelsea, sentándome bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, una pequeña ardilla paso corriendo de una árbol a otro seguida rápidamente por otra, tome aire llenándome con la paz que irradiaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Las cosas buenas de la vida eran gratis, peine mi cabello con mis manos y acomode mis lentes viendo la gente pasar, saque mi celular del bolsillo Caleb había dicho te amo y Danielle estaba completamente en shock.

"Como te entiendo chica, a mí me dijeron me gustas y estoy paranoica" murmuré para mí misma

Tome aire nuevamente antes de pensar a escribir una nota _"cuando un personaje te habla debes hacer todo a un lado e intentar seguirlo", _eso me lo había dicho mi viejo profesor de literatura y cuánta razón tenía en ello.

_Danielle con lo loca y liberal que era no quería que una palabra la atara a Caleb, por más que su corazón y su hipotálamo le dijeran a viva voz que ella lo amaba también, por más que las mariposas en su estómago revoletearan al sentir su presencia, por más que cuando él estaba enterrado en ella su cuerpo y su alma nadaban en un lago de paz._

_Eran de mundos diferentes, él era oscuro y ella era una chica simple y tranquila ¿él la amaba? ¿Él? Un hombre como esos que podía tener el mundo a sus pies, alguien para quien la vida tenía reservado el triunfo, Caleb era salvaje y violento, siempre al borde de todo, y él la amaba, era asustada frente a la responsabilidad aterradora de que un hombre como aquel pusiese su corazón en sus manos._

_No me ames Caleb, quizás no soy tan fuerte._

Un viento fuerte me hizo estremecer. La tarde empezaba a caer por lo cual me levante del césped y me dirigí a la avenida, tome un taxi y le di mi dirección necesitaba llegar a casa—Señor—llame al hombre de edad que era mi taxista—Usted disculpe podría por favor llevarme a esta dirección —dije entregándole un papel doblado, el anciano sonrió antes de girar, Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablar con él.

Cancelé el valor total del servicio al amable señor y me baje rápidamente del coche, estaba lloviznando por lo que subí los peldaños de dos en dos hasta llegar a las puertas y no pude evitar girarme a ver si veía a alguien, pero todo parecía tranquilo, un chico que no había visto me abrió las puertas y sonrió.

—Pent house—susurre y el chico asintió dejándome pasar, mientras iba en el elevador trate de pensar que le diría cuando él llegara del programa, apenas estaba oscureciendo y sabía que Darien no estaría en casa hasta pasada la una de la mañana, camine con pasos inseguros hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento.

Suspiré… Digite el código rápidamente dejando que la puerta se destrabara y entre… Pensé que me encontraría con el mismo silencio con el que había lidiado estas cuatro semanas pero no fue así.

_Carmen Fantaisie _de David Garrett se escuchaba muy suavemente, y Frey no vino a mi encuentro como todas las noches, camine por el pasillo y entre a la habitación de Darien, su IPod estaba colocado sobre los parlantes portables, de ahí salía la música, camine hasta la cama y me senté sintiendo el agua de la ducha cerrarse, justo antes que Darien saliera del cuarto de baño, con una toalla blanca cubriendo su sexo, mientras con otra secaba su cabello, parecía una visión irreal pequeñas gotitas de agua adornaban su cuerpo atlético, estaba descalzo y se veía endemoniadamente sexual.

La respiración se me atoró en la garganta, el corazón empezó a latirme furiosamente y el monologo que había pensado decirle en cuanto lo viera despareció con la gota de agua que recorrió su marmoleo pecho hasta perderse en la toalla...

¡Jesús, María y José!, mi vientre se contrajo fuertemente cuando el alzo la vista y sus orbes azules se encontraron con los míos.

—Yo…Yo…Yo…. —genial ahora era tartamuda.

—Viniste—susurro bajamente colocando la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello en su cuello, su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos, sus ojos hablaban sin pronunciar sonido, él no me esperaba esta noche.

—Tenemos una clase—dije levantándome de la cama y obligando a mi mirada a enfocarme en su rostro y no en los perfectos cuadritos de su abdomen de lavadero, no en lo duro y tonificado que se veían sus pectorales —Yo…— ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!

—Serena lo que dije en tu apartamento—Trató de justificarse así que me levante de la cama y llegue rápidamente a él colocando mis dedos en su boca.

—Es normal Darien, que tú me gustes, que yo te guste…No es sexo por sexo—hilvané quedamente, Darien sonrió a medio lado aun con mis dedos sobre sus carnoso labios—Es lujuria y deseo, algo perfectamente normal entre dos personas que sostienen encuentros íntimos, Creo que si no sintiéramos ese gusto no podríamos estar aquí los dos—Darien mordisqueo mis dedos y un pequeño gemido salió desde mi pecho, sentí como la pequeña corriente eléctrica que me invadía cuando estaba cerca de él, recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar.

—Entonces —hablo cuando me separe de él necesitaba poder retomar la idea.

—Darien, tengo un jean nuevo—el arqueo una ceja—Un jean que me gusta mucho, si no me gustara como lo hace no lo hubiese comprado… —cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Yo, la escritora usaba unasmetáfora sobre jeans ¡Grandioso!

"_Mira su rostro Bella, arriba su rostro"_

Volví a enfocar todas mis neuronas en su mirada—Me entiendes Darien.

—No, pero si tú te entiendes a ti misma—Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia mí, tenía una pequeña barba que lo hacía lucir demasiado deseable—Lo único que yo entiendo, es mi loco deseo por poseerte cuando estas cerca de mí, la verdad es lo único que me importa Serena y que tu estés aquí frente a mí me da a entender que no te soy del todo indiferente.

—Es placer Darien, eso es lo que tú me das…—Darien volvió a acercarse a mi haciéndome temblar simplemente con su cercanía.

—Y tú me das lo mismo nena—tomo mi mentón alzándolo para él y delineando mis labios con su pulgar, Por un momento el aroma mentolado de su jabón de baño me aturdió justo el tiempo necesario para que Darien tomara mi mano con su mano libre colocándola sobre su pecho aun húmedo y gemí quedamente al contacto de nuestras pieles, guió su mano sobre la mía por todo su pecho y pude ver con satisfacción como su respiración se tornaba pesada. Crispe mis dedos en su pecho disfrutando de su suave piel, tenía unos pocos lunares aquí y allá. Mientras el movía mi mano debajo la suya no pude evitar recorrerlo descaradamente , mi mano bajo hasta su cadera justo antes de que él la levantara y la posara justo sobre su barra de titanio, trague saliva fuertemente intentando no olvidar que si quería que mis pulmones siguieran funcionando tenía que respirar, subí la mirada enfocándome en el rostro de Darien, sintiendo la presión sobre la mano que estaba posada sobre su miembro mientras el cerraba los ojos dejando que su cabeza se fuese hacia atrás, lo vi sacar el aire contenido por la boca antes de soltar mi mentón y separarse completamente de mi —Si tú quieres calibrar esto con el gusto que sientes por tus pantalones nuevos es tu grandísimo problema, pero puedo apostar el tiempo que me queda de vida que si cuelo mis manos por tus bragas te encontraré completamente preparada para mí—Y no se equivocaba, desafortunadamente.

No pensé, no quería pensar, sentía el corazón martillándome en el pecho frenéticamente, zanjee los dos pasos que nos separaban y me guinde en su cuello reclamando sus labios por primera vez desde que esta locura había empezado, Darien y sus manos se afianzaron a la piel de mis caderas, mientras me besaba casi con la misma intensidad que yo a él, su barba raspaba mi mentón haciéndome sisear quedamente, no sabía qué demonios era lo que me estaba pasando, pero no quería averiguarlo tampoco, solo sabía que lo necesitaba, era algo más fuerte que yo, algo que me temía y que dejaría pasar hasta donde tuviese que llegar. Quería disfrutar tenerlo sobre mi cuerpo, sentir el calor de su piel aferrado a la mía y no pensar. Mis manos halaron el cabello de su nuca mientras pedía permiso para que mi lengua entrase a su boca, un permiso que no era concedido por lo cual empuje mis caderas contra las suyas haciéndolo sisear justo para poder intentar dominar su lengua, por unos minutos lo logre, pero Darien fácilmente me venció, sentí sus manos en mi trasero afirmándome más a él haciéndolo gemir entrecortado, dejándome sentir su gruesa erección y machacándome los labios con besos fieros y demandantes deslizó sus labios por mi cuello succionando mi piel, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y luchaba con el frenético latir de mi corazón. Darien volvió a mis labios, sometiéndome, dejando que sus labios absorbiesen los míos hasta que el cuerpo nos reclamó por aire, descansó su frente en la mía y respiré profundamente antes de separarme completamente de él, caminó hasta su closet y saco de ahí una de las bolsas del Sex Shop volviendo a mí y entregándomela

—Entra a la ducha relájate, toma un baño y usa ese shampoo para el cuerpo, disfruta de tu ducha y luego reúnete conmigo en el santuario—murmuró con voz gutural —Ve…—ordeno suavemente —o mandare las clases al carajo y te follare como he querido hacerlo desde la primera vez y me saltare todo lo que quiero enseñarte.

— ¿Cómo has querido desde la primera vez? —pregunte sin entender.

—Salvajemente Serena, me he contenido demasiado contigo—podía ver su pecho subir y bajar apresuradamente mientras se dominaba, sus manos ahora eran dos puños cerrados fuertemente y sus ojos azules irradiaban ardor, —Obedéceme nena—murmuro bajo su aliento, apreté la bolsa a mí y camine hasta el cuarto de baño.

—Darien—murmure antes de entrar—Si no hubiese venido.

—Hubiese ido por ti, eres mía por los próximos dos meses—murmuró roncamente dándome una sonrisa ladina—Cuando salgas estaré en el santuario—cerré la puerta del baño, mi corazón aun latía rápidamente, no tan rápido como hace unos minutos. Tenía los pezones erectos y mi entrepierna humedecida.

Y solo con un beso…

Quite mis converse con mis pies y me despoje de mi franela y mis vaqueros. Abrí la ducha de hidromasajes y me coloque debajo de los chorros dejando que el agua tibia me relajara por completo, pegue mi cuerpo a la cerámica del baño y cerré los ojos.

Estaba segura de algo.

Completamente.

Por primera vez desde que esta locura comenzó.

Estaba absoluta, completa e irrevocablemente perdida.

El problema ahora era no permitir que Darien Chiba lo descubriera.

Con esa resolución cerré la ducha y tome la bolsa y saque el frasco de shampoo para el cuerpo, destapándolo y dejándolo caer en mis manos el contenido del mismo, olía a caramelo, vainilla, no podía reconocer el aroma pero era afrutado, dulce y delicioso lo esparcí por mi cuerpo y al final tome la esponja dejando caer una pequeña porción sobre ella antes de tallar mi cuerpo suavemente, me dedique a mí, y demore mi tiempo antes de salir de la ducha, cerré la llave y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla para salir de la habitación.

Sobre la cama había una caja negra decorada finamente con un lazo rosa y sobre ella unos impresionantes zapatos Luis Vuitton en color negro. Gracias a Mina podía reconocerlos con solo mirarlos, los tome dejándolos en la cama y quite el lazo destapando la caja negra…

_"Oh por Dios"_… Fue todo lo que pude pensar cuando saque el contenido de la caja.

.

.

.

Suspiré fuertemente en la entrada al santuario, me sentía extraña incluso aún más extraña que cuando me hizo colocar la lencería unas clases atrás, miré mi relejo de arriba abajo y viceversa en las puertas de vidrio que comunicaban con la sala, Los zapatos los había dominado prácticamente al ponérmelos, no era la más experta en cuanto a zapatos altos pero me defendía bastante bien una vez me sintiera segura con ellos, los ligeros eran negros en encaje negro y fino me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, tenía un cachetero negro de la misma tela de los ligeros y un corsé decorado con cintas en color rosa y pequeñas piedrecillas brillantes, apretaba mi cintura haciéndome ver más esbelta y realzaba mis pechos, haciéndolos ver más grandes, estaba atado por cuerditas a los ligueros y tenía un pequeño kimono en tela negra traslucida que solo cubría mi torso y mi trasero, había atado mi cabello en una cola baja dejando mis orejas descubiertas y las manos me sudaban como si estuviese metida en un horno… Joder sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón saldría huyendo por mi boca.

"_No seas Cobarde" _Me susurré a mí misma colocando mi mano en la perilla de la puerta y empujándola levemente…

Darien estaba ahí, tenía puestos unos pantalones de yoga negros estaba descalzo, las dos serpientes tatuadas en su piel mostrándome su aura enigmática y sexual. Se giró completamente cuando sintió que cerré la puerta, su mirada me recorrió y sentía que era como si el ardor de sus ojos me grabara a fuego lento. Mis manos sudaban más e intente contener la respiración solo unos segundos buscando la manera de tranquilizarme. Darien tomo una botella que estaba en una cubitera en una mesa baja y vertió su contenido en dos copas antes de caminar hacia mí lentamente.

Mis ojos estaban trabados en su andar felino y posesivo, joder estaba más allá que acá, lo sabía y tenía miedo mucho miedo, pero Darien no tenía por qué saberlo, mientras yo enterrara en mí lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo por él estaba a salvo, el pacto era muy claro. Nosotros no tendríamos una relación ni nada por el estilo.

—Hermosa—susurró Darien tendiéndome la copa burbujeante y halando la goma que sujetaba mis cabellos antes de meter sus manos en él y desordenarlo un poco —Serena—su dedo alzó mi mentón dejando que nuestros ojos se encontraran, —Ha pasado un mes desde que vienes aquí a que te instruya en los placeres del sexo—trague saliva al ver la determinación en su mirada—Ese mes, lo he dedicado completamente a ti, a que te descubras—Tomo un poco de su copa y luego su lengua lamio sus labios en un gesto provocador—Este mes tus clases son para mí placer Serena, pero no por eso descuidare el tuyo—atrapo mi labio con sus dedo antes de acercar su cara a la mía exhalando suavemente en mí, sus labios a centímetros de los míos, sus ojos trancados a mi mirada, me dio una sonrisa torcida antes de separarse—Necesitas saber cómo tocar a un hombre como hacerlo sentir bien —temblé—bebe de tu copa Serena te ayudara con los nervios, aquí no haremos nada que tu no quieras si sientes que estoy forzando tus limites solo tienes que decirlo y yo me detendré nena, pero voy a exigir hasta lo último de tí y tú me lo darás porque me lo debes —Sentencio acomodándose detrás de mí. Tome mi copa de un solo tirón al sentir su presencia en mi espalda—Observa a tu alrededor nena... Tu placer y el mío, recuerda que de eso se trata.

Observe la habitación como en alguna otra vez estaba tenuemente iluminada, Darien me quito la copa sonriendo ladinamente al notarla vacía y camino hasta donde estaban los parlantes portables del iPod y encendió el aparato colocando música suave con tintes orientales, música de relajación, la habitación olía a vainilla y a canela, el suelo acolchado donde practicaba esgrima estaba cubierto por un edredón color plata y sobre el habían varios cojines, muchos de ellos de su habitación, en el suelo habían varias bandejas fresas, uvas y pedazos recortados que no podía ver bien que eran, también habían otros dos cuencos que no sabía lo que contenían. Respiré profundamente cuando Darien se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano

—Ven...—murmuró susurrante, estire mi mano a él y sus dedos me apretaron fuertemente atrayéndome a su cuerpo, sentí como una ola de sensaciones asaltaron mi cuerpo—Hoy tu y yo experimentaremos lo que en realidad es el sexo tántrico...—Susurró en una promesa implícita a una noche que parecía no tener fin, mis ojos bajaron a sus labios y no pude evitar morder el mío, la sensación de deseo por todo lo que podría pasar esta noche me llego completa sepultándome aún más en lo que ya intuía... Estaba calada por este hombre... Y mucho.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, _sexo Serena… sexo, _cuando los abrí el calor de su mirada me traspaso completamente, había algo en el diferente pero me obligue a no pensar en ello, Darien camino hasta que ambos quedamos sobre el edredón, se acercó a mí y sus labios buscaron a los míos. Lento, pausado y sensual el roce de un par de labios que se movían entre sí, no habían prisas solo las manos de Darien acercándome cada vez más a él, deslizándose sobre el pequeño kimono con parsimonia, presione aún más mis labios contra los de él queriendo aumentar la velocidad del mismo pero fue imposible Darien se separó de mi negando con su cabeza

—No—sentenció—Despacio Serena, siente—asentí —tócame—alcé la mano dubitativamente y cerré el puño al llegar a la altura de su pecho—Ahí no Serena, más arriba—murmuró, lleve mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricie con mi palma su mejilla, sintiendo su barba bajo mi tacto. Darien exhaló guturalmente cuando acaricie sus mejillas lentamente, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba ante esa pequeña caricia, mis dedos palparon su piel hasta enredarse en su cabello un gemido se atoro en mi garganta cuando Darien me empujo a él y capturo mis labios nuevamente... ¡Bendito Cristo Jesús! Deslizo su lengua en mi boca y envolvió la mía suavemente haciéndome estremecer, pero aun así su ritmo era lento, gracias los zapatos él y yo teníamos la misma altura, enrede mis manos aún más en su cabello tirando levemente de él, labios danzando, la dulzura de nuestras salivas el ritmo pausado y lento, esto era aterrador.

Se separó de mí dejando que mi mano acariciara mi barbilla, sus ojos flameando por el deseo pero a la vez había algo más, algo que no había visto en nuestros anteriores encuentros. Su mano descendió suavemente por mi cuello hasta el valle de mis pechos, era solo un roce, la palma de su mano levitando a centímetros de mi piel llego hasta el nudo de la bata y lo soltó con suavidad, mi mirada lo seguía como una sombra, sentí la otra mano de Darien en mi mentón subiéndolo hasta que mis ojos volviesen a quedar trancados con los míos —Tócame Sere...—exclamó dejando caer el kimono por mis hombros, sentir la tela deslizándose por mis brazos y saber que estaba en ese simple corsé frente a él hicieron que mi piel se erizara completamente —Relájate...—baje mis manos por su rostro haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, acaricie su pecho y su pezón haciéndolo sisear un poco y luego seguí mi camino demando suavemente a la vez que se arrodillaba y me obligaba a hacer lo mismo, —Escucha la música Serena, disfruta de ella, olvídate de todo lo que te preocupe y quédate aquí donde estamos solos tu y yo, —sus palabras su toque suave y letal a la vez me hacían sentir en llamas, ráfagas de deseo cubriendo mi cuerpo, corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo a una velocidad alarmante y aun no estaba completamente desnuda frente él —Mírame—lo hice—Abre la boca—¿A qué horas había tomado la fresa?, la introdujo lentamente en mi boca y mordí la fruta sintiendo como sus jugos se derramaban por la comisura de mi labio, iba a sacar mi lengua para limpiarlo cuando Darien me detuvo —Déjame a mí —su lengua lamió el jugo de fresa haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara, respiré y él se separó sacando de la cubitera del suelo la botella de champaña y sirviéndonos nuevamente antes de tenderme la mía —Quiero que hagas lo mismo Serena—murmuro con voz suave, tome un trozo de fruta picada la que reconocí como duraznos y se la ofrecí, Darien mordisqueo mis dedos cuando estos hicieron contacto con mi boca haciéndome saltar, su mano atrapo la mía y se dedicó a absorber los jugos que quedaban en mis dedos, mi cuerpo era una bomba anunciando explosión en cualquier momento, él me alimento y yo lo alimente ambos bebimos de nuestras copas y volvimos a alimentarnos, esto era tan extraño, tan diferente…

—Tócame—volvió a decir pasándome una botella con aceite —Extiende tus manos hacia mí —lo hice y el dejo caer el líquido acuoso en mis palmas, olía delicioso, a naranja y a cítrico fuerte —Quiero que me frotes con eso Sere—asentí y uní mis manos calentando el aceite, Darien sonrió una sonrisita torcida y coqueta, coloque mis manos en sus hombros acercándome más a él y las deslice por sus fuertes brazos vanagloriándome de la dureza de sus músculos, mientras observaba la erección de Darien notarse a pesar de sus oscuros y holgados pantalones, su pecho subía y bajaba pero él seguía mirando mi rostro mientras esparcía el aceite sobre su piel —Eso es nena, así…

Tome un poco más de aceite y deslice mis manos por sus fuertes pectorales tomándome por primera vez el tiempo necesario para tocarlo suavemente, deslizando mis palmas en su broncínea piel —Voltéate —susurre y él negó.

—Así está bien…

—Hazlo—ordene y lo vi sonreírme antes de obedecerme, tome el frasco y deje que el líquido cayese sobre su espalda y luego deje que mis manos dibujaran sobre las dos poderosas cobras llegando hasta su espalda baja y volviendo a subir, masajeando su cuello con las yemas de mis dedos y dejándolo con un suave aroma a naranjas frescas, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba masajeando su espalda, pero me gustaba, me gustaba poder disfrutar de algo tan sencillo como un masaje para él, lo hice girarse nuevamente Darien tomo mis manos y beso mi muñeca justo del lado en el interior, el contacto de sus labios con mis venas hizo que mi corazón diese un brinco.

—Darien…—murmuré lacónicamente, su mano halo mi rostro cerca al suyo y tomó mi labio inferior jalándolo lentamente.

Esto era una maldita tortura…

—Recuéstate, es mi turno —murmuró asentí y me deje caer sobre los cojines Darien tomo mis piernas flexionándolas hasta tomar los preciosos zapatos—Algún día te follare con ellos puestos nena— los quito dejándolos en un lugar del suelo y luego desato las cintas que sostenían el liguero, deslizándolo sobre mi pierna, primero uno luego el otro hasta dejar mis piernas desnudas, sus fuertes manos acariciaron desde mi muslo hasta mi pantorrilla antes de tomar una nueva botella y dejar que un chorro del líquido cayese en sus manos. Chocolate también naranja, gracias al aceite que yo había untado en su cuerpo, pero el olor fuerte y dulce del chocolate inundaba mis sentidos. Cítrico y Dulce, él y yo. Tomo mis tobillos masajeando ascendentemente hasta llegar a mi rodilla y luego a mis muslos, agradecía mentalmente estar recostada ya que sentía mis piernas de gelatina, se cernió sobre mí con cuidado y desato el corsé con suavidad, me ayudo a levantarme y continuo su masaje en mi torso trazando planos imaginarios en mi vientre y acariciando mis pechos suavemente sin tocar mis pezones, que lo llamaban a gritos desesperados y haciendo que nuevamente mi sangre corriese más a prisa debido a sus caricias, me hizo girar y lo sentí masajear mi espalda; movimientos largos, circulares subiendo por mi columna vertebral y luego bajando hasta llegar a mis caderas …

Por Dios, podía sentir mi piel erizada debido a su toque.

Me giro completamente y coloco la botella de aceite con aroma a naranja en mis manos, entendí lo que él quería mientras se levantaba dejándome arrodillada frente a él, tome la cinturilla de su pantalón y trague saliva mientras lo hacía descender encontrándome con su miembro, grueso, largo y completamente erecto para mí, relamí mis labios al encontrarlos secos y embetune sus piernas con aceite hasta que mi mirada quedo justamente en frente de su miembro.

—Tócame Serena —Mascullo Darien en voz baja, cerré los ojos y cerré mi mano en torno a él estaba duro y podía sentir bajo mi tacto las venas sobresalientes mi mano estaba sucia por el aceite y me di cuenta de que Darien estaba completamente circuncidado—India—murmuro como si me leyese el pensamiento —Deslízalo nena, no te voy a morder y hare lo posible por no dejar que nada salga de ahí —su voz era divertida pero tenía ese toque ronco y sensual que usaba para hablar por el programa, apreté mi agarre un poco más logrando que una maldición saltara de los labios de Darien y me sentí poderosa, era la primera vez que tocaba el miembro de un hombre y no tenía ni idea si lo estaba haciendo bien, lo acaricie de arriba abajo obteniendo palabras bajas y susurrantes de Darien pero en un momento me detuve, mi respiración y la de él eran aceleradas y potentes, su glande estaba rojo y una gota de líquido pre seminal broto de su prepucio —Si quieres hacerlo hazlo —murmuro Darien expectante, antes que pudiera si quiera pensarlo había pasado mi lengua por sobre la punta de su eje, Darien maldijo por lo bajo y su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando repetí la acción levemente —Sexy, poderosa y demasiado caliente me sentía en ese mismo momento, estábamos completamente desnudos y tan solo nos habíamos tocado, sin embargo sentía mi entrepierna lista para recibirlo, deje que mi lengua se enroscara en su falo antes de meterlo dentro de mi boca. Sentí arcadas al tenerlo dentro completamente—Hey —Darien toco mi frente, —Un paso a la vez pequeña, empieza por el glande —me dedique a chupar, succionar y lamer su ya muy roja punta hasta que Darien se separó arrodillándose frente a mí, —Por hoy es suficiente nena, Quiero tocarte y acariciarte por todos lados, te prometo que después podemos hacerlo de nuevo, él no se ira de aquí—El tono de su voz fue engreído por lo cual me aleje un poco.

—Serena…

—Te divierte esto ¿no Darien? —Murmure enojada, él negó con la cabeza—Te divierte que sea una analfabeta en cuanto a sexo.

—No nena, créeme tu inexperiencia es para mí un aliciente, me gusta que intentes esto conmigo, pero como te explique tenemos todo un mes para que aprendas de mi mano, ahora quiero enseñarte el poder de las caricias Serena de eso se trata el tantra, de descubrir el placer de tocar, de la intimidad que se puede conseguir sin necesidad del orgasmo —Se sentó con las piernas abiertas, las rodillas pegadas al edredón y los talones uno frente al otro. — ¿Me lo permites Serena?, ¿Te entregaras a mí sin pensar en el culminante del acto?

Asentí y el tendió su mano hacia mí —Siéntate sobre mi Sere, enrosca tus pernas alrededor de mi cintura. Lo hice dejando su miembro entre los dos estaba imposiblemente empalmado—Olvídalo por un momento Serena, solo tú y yo—murmuro, claro como si fuera tan fácil olvidar semejante sable de luz. —Tus ojos en mi rostro Sere, no tientes mi autocontrol o acabaras sobre tu espalda conmigo ensartado profundamente en tu interior —Si eso era lo que quería—Puedo estar erecto por largos períodos de tiempo, así que no desaparecerá.

_Engreído._

Sus manos me empujaron desde mi espalda sentía los pliegues de mi sexo abrirse y quedar justo sobre su miembro —Tan caliente y húmeda nena. Tan tremendamente sensual. Bésame Serena y luego has lo mismo que yo hago. Uní mis labios a los de él fuertemente, pero él bajo la velocidad drásticamente dejándonos en un mero roce, Dios mío necesitaba sentirlo fuerte y salvaje no como si fuese un envase de porcelana a punto de reventar, moví mis caderas entorno su miembro —No Sere—dijo sin separar sus labios de los míos, beso mi mentón y descendió por mi cuello, recordé que me había dicho que hiciera lo mismo así que mientras el besaba mi hombro lamiendo de mi cuerpo el aceite sabor a chocolate yo besaba el de él lamiéndolo, disfrutándolo e inhalando el exquisito aroma afrutado de la naranja esparcida en su piel. La experiencia era placentera a tal punto que podía sentir mi entrepierna humedecerse cada vez más.

Darien paso una mano por mi cintura y me recostó sobre los cojines antes de tomar mis labios levemente, mis piernas se desataron del amarre a sus caderas mientras él se separaba de mi colocándose a mi lado sin dejar de besarme, sentía sus respiración, su mano vagando con mi piel, apretando suavemente uno de mis pechos y luego el otro, dejando que la palma caliente de su mano se cerniera sobre mi pezón adolorido por la falta de caricias, duro como una roca, expectante gemí un par de veces arqueando mi espalda buscando más contacto íntimo entre nuestros genitales, deseando que se dejara de juegos y por fin entrara en mi interior, pero él parecía llevar su tiempo sin prisas, tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía escuchar el crujir de los troncos que se quemaban en la pequeña chimenea, el calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, los sentidos a flor de piel mientras su mano vagaba por mi vientre serpenteando por mi piel hasta alcanzar los labios humedecidos de mi sexo, acariciando de arriba abajo suavemente, mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar bajo su ligero toque, y me aferre fuertemente de las sabanas, acaricio alrededor de la piel de mi clítoris, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de éste, suaves y lentos, despego sus labios de los míos bajando lentamente por mi mentón y cuello dejando un rastro húmedo por donde su labios o lengua pasaran, sin dejar de mover sus manos.

— Darien—Exhale pesadamente—Dar…

—Eres un dulce caramelo nena—lamio suavemente mis pezones antes de seguir descendiendo hasta llegar a mi vagina, separo aún más mis piernas y luego me abrió completamente a él con sus pulgares, sentía la respiración atorada en mi garganta, y cuando Darien deslizo su lengua sobre mí ya sobre estimulado botón del placer, sentir los pequeños vellos de su barba me hizo estremecer mi cuerpo entero se arqueo elevándome del edredón mis manos se aferraron a su pelo mientras el invadía mi intimidad con su lengua serpentina, dando pequeños mordiscos con sus dientes sobre mi punto de carne, gemí, jadee y en algún momento creí escucharme suplicar, Darien tanteo con sus dedos mi entrada y sentí como introducía algo… Temblé cuando el frio contrasto con mi caliente interior—Dar…

—Sttss—susurro mientras sentía el hielo derretirse, fuego con calor.

Él y yo.

Antes que pudiese crear una palabra coherente, Darien enterró su cabeza entre mis piernas, primero dejando que su barba rosara mi sensible carne y luego lamiendo con más ahincó mientras yo sentía mi voluntad escapando por los poros de mi piel. Separo aún más mis pliegues, dejando que su lengua se deslizara por mi hendidura justo antes de sentir como su dedo forrado por una de las pequeñas fundas que había usado yo misma en algún tiempo se internaba en mí, bombeando hacia afuera y hacia dentro mientras lamia con descaro mi clítoris, me arquee nuevamente pegando mi pelvis más a su rostro, su lengua revoleteando mi punto de placer, su dedo trabajando en mi interior apoyado en los pequeños puntos resaltados de la funda.

Mi cuerpo entero preparado para convulsionar.

_Dios, Dios voy a morir, ten piedad de mí…_

—NO—Una orden, clara y concisa—No te corras Sere, enfócate en sentir y no en llegar—murmuro a centímetros de mi sexo.

¡Dios! no era tan fácil, saco su dedo de mi interior y gemí de pura frustración abriendo mis ojos y taladrándolo con la mirada.

Darien volvió a la posición en la que estaba sentado—siéntate sobre mi Serena, como estábamos antes, tienes que relajarte y respirar.

—Estoy jodidamente frustrada, lo que tengo que hacer es correrme—musite enojada pero sentándome como estaba anteriormente, enredando mis piernas en él — esta posición se llama YabYum, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón latir Sere? —En efecto lo sentía latir tan rápido y desbocado como el mío, cuando me pegue a él pude sentirlo sacudirse y eso me hizo sonreír—Inhala Serena—murmuro inhalando profundamente sobre mi hombro, imite su gesto e inhale su aroma mentolado junto con el chocolate que acababa de untarle —piensa en algo no relacionado con sexo

— ¡Me estas jodiendo verdad! —dije hastiada

—No Serena, aun no …—murmuro burlón —Vamos piensa en algo que no sea sexual—Si fuese fácil, trate de concentrarme en las risitas de Chibi, amaba a mi pioja—eso es nena, lo sientes, sientes como la tensión abandona tu cuerpo, como es menos pesado, junta tu frente a la mía —susurro con voz queda, quería matarlo—Voy a exhalar y tu aprovecharas para inhalar —juntamos nuestras frentes y mientras el votaba aire de su nariz yo lo recibía, inexplicablemente si estaba relajada—El sexo es para soltar energías, no para llenar más el cuerpo con ellas, es para disfrutar la compañía de otro no para llevarlo a un frenesí sin rumbo, —su mano acaricio mis costados mientras seguíamos repitiendo el último paso dado por él, lo sentí tocar mis costillas y mis caderas y miles de espasmos azotaron mi cuerpo justo antes de sentirlo acariciar mi punto de placer nuevamente, salte un poco, separando nuestras frente, pero Darien volvió a unirlas colocando su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza—Relájate…—la mano que estaba en mi cabeza acaricio mi espalda suavemente mientras los dedos de su otra mano se movían con maestría sin entrar a mi interior, dejo de jugar para colocar la mano en mi vientre bajo—Siente el cúmulo de energía Sere.

—Sí, lo siento desde antes que me dejaras a medias—exprese molesta —El seguía acariciando cubriendo mi sexo con su mano y luego volviendo a subir—Darien por favor—susurré—Demonios te necesito dentro, si quieres después podemos jugar a tocarme hasta la muerte, pero ahora necesito que me hagas el amor —Ni siquiera fui consciente de mis palabras solo de la necesidad que me embargaba en ese momento.

—Levántate Serena, sin desunir nuestras frentes levántate, toma mi miembro e introdúcelo en tu interior, — me levante sin separar nuestras frentes, inhalando su respiración y dejando que la cabeza de su miembro se deslizara entre mis labios vaginales haciéndolo sisear quedamente, lo coloque en la entrada a mi cuerpo y descendí suavemente por el hasta sentir como mis paredes se ensanchaban para recibirlo, sentía el placer elevándose como grandes olas en medio del mar, calentando cada parte de mi cuerpo y haciéndome gemir entrecortado. Cuando por fin me adapte a él —No te muevas, no aun. —Ordenó de manera ronca— ¿Lo sientes Serena?- su aliento era caliente y urgente sobre mi rostro— ¿sientes el calor entrando a cada rincón de tu cuerpo?

—Si—musité en voz baja.

—Estas tan suave…—balbuceó con voz gutural—Oh por Dios Serena—murmuró cuando mi cuerpo se apretó en torno a él no nos habíamos movido, mi frente continuaba pegada a la de él mientras yo inhalaba lo que el exhalaba—vas a llevarme directo al infierno pequeña—Trate de moverme nuevamente pero él agarro mis caderas—No lo hagas, no busques el orgasmo Serena, déjalo que llegue.

—Darien por favor —separo nuestras frentes besándome ligeramente—Por favor—trate de moverme nuevamente.

—Céntrate en disfrutar.

—Quiero correrme—Contraje mis músculos vaginales haciéndolo sisear.

—Por el amor a Cristo Serena, no hagas eso de nuevo—pero hice todo lo contrario obligue a mis músculos a apretarse más entorno a él.

—Las revistas—hablo con voz pesada—los artículos, ¿los leíste?

—Darien… No quiero hablar de eso ahora, quiero un maldito orgasmo—grite apartándolo más.

—Maldita sea mujer de los infiernos —siseo entre dientes—Quieta…. Disfruta de lo que te estoy dando.

—Quiero más—Intente moverme pero sus brazo rodeando mi cintura y manteniéndome pegada a él no lo hacían posible— ¿me vas a decir que disfrutas esto antes que gemir y gritar como un maldito neandertal?

—Es gratificante…

Nuestros cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor y sentía su miembro crecer más si se podía dentro de mí —Para mí sería gratificante poder llegar sentir más placer del que estoy sintiendo ahora—moví mi cadera hacia un lado y el otro. Jesús necesitaba liberarme quería hacerlo y quería que él lo hiciera —el placer empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo cuando su miembro acaricio mi interior levemente.

—Ohh…

—Ohh mi Dios, ¿sientes eso Darien?—le dije suavemente.

—Muévete ahora nena, muévete como quieras, —sus manos subieron mis caderas y luego me bajaron con fuerza haciendo que su miembro se estrellara en mi interior, grite mientras sentía la maravillosa sensación expandirse en mi interior llevándome cada vez más alto antes de explotar.

Era como un rayo de placer que corría por mi columna vertebral.

Creí que me desmayaría…creo que lo hice.

.

.

.

—Entonces ¿no te importa que estemos en las revistas?—dijo Darien metiendo un pedazo de queso amarillo en mi boca. Esa noche había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos había alcanzado.

Intentaba retener las sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí llegar y descubrí que las bandejas en la mesa baja tenían pedazos de carnes frías y quesos cortados en finos cuadros.

—Pues, Mina, Yaten y Rinni ya lo saben

—Andrew.

No quise decirle nada por lo que me encogí de hombros y le metí un trozo de pavo ahumado en la boca—Supongo que a tí si te afectara. Digo tienes a todas estas mujeres locas por ti.

—No están locas por mí, están locas por lo que puedo hacer, donde las hago llegar—Darien se dejó caer en su espalda masticando el trozo de carne fría —Desde mi emancipación salgo en revista de cotilleos, así que no me molesta ver un reportaje más o menos sobre mí, pero no sé si esto pueda afectar tu carrera.

—Caos está enojado o al menos eso me dijo Mina conmigo aún no ha hablado—Tome una fresa y gemí de mero gusto por lo jugosa que estaban.

—Lo sé, y por mí puede irse a la mierda—murmuro abriendo la boca para que colocara otro trozo de fruta en ella, tome una fresa y deje que él la mordiera besando sus labios cuando los jugos de esta se derramaron por su boca, algo había cambiado entre nosotros pero estaba completamente cómoda y estable como para ponerme a averiguar.

—Dichoso tú, yo dependo de él—Darieh negó masticando la fresa

—Él depende de tí, eres muy buena en lo que haces Serena, así que él no te dejara fuera quizás pataleara y jodera un poco, es Caos a la final—farfullo.

—Imagino, la verdad yo nunca había dado de que hablar, además ambos trabajamos para él

—Querrá una primicia y Rei estará más que feliz para hacerla en "Star"

—No soy muy buena mintiendo Darien—tome un pedazo de piña y me lo metí a la boca, estábamos desnudos aunque yo estaba cubierta por una manta, la chimenea nos mantenía tibios a pesar del frio que estaba haciendo en Nueva York.

—Pues tendrás que aprender Sere.

—Árbol que crece torcido su rama jamás endereza—dije aquel viejo refrán de Charles

—Luna quiere que nos acompañes a la casa de campo en Rocky Point Para celebrar acción de gracias, Rinni y la pixie y su combo pueden venir así que no puedes declinar—dijo levantándose y tomando otro trozo de fruta lo atrapo entre sus dientes y me incito a quitárselo, por supuesto lo hice dejando que sus labios absorbieran el líquido afrutado que escapaba gracias a la mordida—No querrás hacerle un desplante a Luna—murmuro cuando trate de objetar, Luna CHiba me había parecido una gran persona.

—Seguiremos mintiendo y odio hacerlo—zanjee el tema.

—En tres meses no tendrás que mentir y nadie te juzgara por haber estado conmigo Serena, podemos argumentar que te fui infiel o algo por el estilo

—Quedaría como la cornuda—exprese molesta—más bien diremos que no funciono.

—Como quieras nena—Darien se colocó sobre mí—basta de charla—te deseo ahora—siseo.

—Darien tienes que hacer un programa—murmure sintiéndolo besar mi cuello, parecía un jodido vampiro.

—Regrabado, Rei no podía estar hoy—quito la sabana de mi cuerpo antes de atrapar un pezón en su boca haciéndome olvidar de lo siguiente que le diría y entregándome completamente a él.

.

.

Las dos semanas que faltaban para Acción de gracias habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando quise ser consciente que Rinni no iba a pasar conmigo ya estaba despidiéndola en el aeropuerto, Darien estaba conmigo, en esos últimos días Rinni y Darien habían entablado una buena amistad así que él nos había ido a buscar y nos había llevado hasta el aeropuerto

—Ven aquí—dijo cuándo Rinni desapareció por la puerta de abordaje, sentía las lágrimas picar en mis ojos, desde que Rinni estaba conmigo hacia tres meses era la primera vez que pasaría todo un fin de semana alejada de mí, si ella estaba en el internado pero hablábamos todas las noches y apenas acabara el contrato con Darien le pediría que dejara el internado —Hey solo se va por un fin de semana, regresara el domingo—Darien levanto mi mentón y deposito un dulce beso en él, me tomo de la mano y me condujo fuera del aeropuerto—¡Mierda! —murmuro en voz baja cuando llegamos a la entrada—Paparazzi—últimamente nos encontrábamos con ellos a menudo—Rei aprovechara que estaremos en la casa de campo para hacer la maldita entrevista a ver si así nos dejan en paz estas últimas dos semanas. Había aprendido a conocer cosas de mi vida que no conocía, habían tantas especulaciones en revistas que habían salido hablaban de todo un poco, pero Darien y yo estábamos muy herméticos en decir algo, había recibido una llamada de la _revista Hola_, y Darien me había dicho que lo habían llamado de _People, _Pero _Star_ tendría la exclusiva de nuestro falso noviazgo ya que eso había sido lo único que había calmado a Caos. A nuestro jefe no le había gustado nada que Darien me estuviese ayudando con atada pero tenía 12 capítulos del libro y estaba realmente encantado con ello, así que mostrando sus asquerosos dientes me había besado la mano, había salido de la oficina dispuesta a quemar mi piel si era necesario, Rei había estado más que dispuesta cuando Darien le ofreció ser la que nos entrevistaba y había escogido el fin de semana de acción de Gracias para hacerla en la cabaña que tenían los Chiba.

Darien seguía murmurando una y otra cosa —debí meter el auto en el sótano —murmuro para sí mismo sacando sus Ray Ban negras y colocándoselas —Sube la capucha de tu chamarra y baja la cabeza nena, malditos hijos de puta sin vida—estaba realmente enojado, hice lo que me pidió y juntos salimos directamente a los flashes.

— _¿Darien es cierto que Serena está embarazada?_— ¡Jesús No!, Darien tiro de mi mano mientras seguía caminando sin mirar a nadie.

— _¿Darien es cierto que terminaste con __Neherenia Black__ por Serena?_

— _¿Serena vale la pena confiar en un hombre que tiene fama de picaflor como Darien? —Eran de los paparazzi pesados, suspiré fuertemente mientras Darien apretaba mi amarre _

— _¿Serena no te molesta que Darien haya tenido tantas mujeres en su pasado?_— Darien siseo, genial como él los ignoraba entonces iban conmigo

— _¿Se especula que su relación es un contrato un fraude que tiene que ver con tu próximo libro es eso cierto Serena?_ —sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ante las palabras del reportero, afortunadamente ya estábamos llegando al auto. Darien abrió la puerta para que entrara y luego se subió él arrancando a toda velocidad.

—Son unos malditos parásitos, los odio —golpeo el volante— ¿Estás bien nena?, Darien me miro por unos segundos, trague el nudo en mi garganta.

—Lo saben…

—De que hablas—dijo sin entender.

—Saben que esto es un contrato.

—No. No lo saben Serena especulan, todo quedara tranquilo con la entrevista.

—Nada quedara tranquilo con la entrevista investigaran más y más y más y se darán cuenta que esto es falso, la bola de nieve caerá sobre nosotros como avalancha y nos enterrara en nuestras propias mentiras—le grite.

— ¡Joder! —Darien freno el coche soltándose el cinturón y mirándome—Escúchame bien Serena Tsukino, nadie tiene porque enterarse de nuestro jodido acuerdo ¿me entiendes?, esos chupa vidas no van a dañar tu carrera yo estoy aquí para que brilles, no para enlodarte, simplemente nadie ha hecho un escándalo mayor y no pueden creer que el soltero de Nueva York este saliendo con una mujer hermosa con todas las intenciones de tener algo serio.

— ¡Es falso! —grite bajando mi capucha y mirándolo a los ojos — ¡No entiendes, que esto me matara!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Puedes callarte?—murmuro frotando su sien, lo vi tomar una larga respiración antes de volver a mirarme —Lo lamento, te llevare a tu casa le he enviado por correo a Yaten las indicaciones para llegar a Villa Chiba en Rocky Point, pasare por tí luego que atienda al matrimonio Richardson, si te llaman de alguna revista no niegues ni afirmes nada ¿entendido? —asentí —ven aquí —abrió sus brazos y me refugie en ellos, Si esta farsa se sabía mi carrera iba a quedar arruinada, y atada no sería el Best Seller que Caos tanto ansiaba, Darien me apretó a su pecho y dejo un beso en mi cabellera — Todo va estar bien nena, nuestro pacto es nuestro…

Darien me dejo en mi edificio y subí los peldaños mucho más tranquila, Kelvin me dio mi correspondencia y subí el ascensor con la mente en blanco, este secreto era mío y de Darien nadie se iba a enterar de él.

A veces las actitudes de Darien me confundían, seguía siendo el mismo hijo de puta arrogante cuando quería, pero desde la sección de sexo tántrico algo había cambiado entre nosotros, ahora nuestras clases eran más pausadas, lograba retener el orgasmo algo de tiempo y había aprendido a conocer el cuerpo de Darien si mis uñas rasguñaban la piel de su espalda baja, podía escucharlo sisear entre cortado, la sensación de su miembro entre mis labios era placentera, sentirlo crecer en mi boca era jodidamente gratificante, me tomaba mi tiempo para tocarlo y él me dejaba, No siempre teníamos sexo habían días en que la migraña de Darien era más fuerte que sus ganas de tenerme desnuda, simplemente me quedaba con él haciendo círculos en su cuero cabelludo hasta que se quedaba dormido, otras veces me enseñaba posturas del Kama Sutra sin necesidad de penetrarme y en más de una ocasión no habíamos alcanzado a quitarnos nuestras ropas cuando él estaba dentro de mi machacándome contra una pared, "Si las paredes hablaran" decía un viejo refrán, a veces agradecía que no fuese cierto, porque ¡Dios! Lo que dirían.

Darien había dicho que estas clases eran para su deleite pero eran más para el mío que el suyo propio. Podía mantenerse erecto por horas, habíamos visto el amanecer juntos muchas veces y hasta me había atrevido a hacer el amor en su balcón sin importar si alguien nos veía cuando el cuerpo de Darien hacia contacto con el mío me olvidaba completamente de las enseñanzas de Kenji.

Amor…

Amor…

Amor…

La palabra taladraba mi mente una y otra vez, la tremenda posibilidad de esa necesidad casi dolorosa de estar con él, de escucharle hablar, de mirar su rostro, de extasiarme en su hermosura, hasta de soportar su arrogancia y vanidad, era simplemente horrorosa.

¡No! ¡No! No puedo, él no me ama ni yo a él, solamente es el enganche sexual, el simple hecho de que él es mi primero y que la experiencia ha sido alucinante y enriquecedora para mí, he descubierto que esa niña tímida y miedosa ya no existe, que soy dueña de mi cuerpo y de mi placer, que puedo dejarme llevar hasta más allá de los límites sin culpa ni miedos, yo era esa chica, la que gritaba, la que gemía, la que se había descubierto frente al espejo orgullosa de sus senos, de su cuerpo y de lo poderosa que era; para Darien no era amor, estoy segura, simplemente estaba fascinado con el hecho de forjar la amante perfecta, de ver como esa niña oscura y romántica se convertiría en sus manos en una fiera sexual, yo le había dado a Darien el sueño de todo hombre: hacer de una mujer, aquella capaz de cumplir sus sueños, la que nunca decía no.

Él era mi maestro, mi Pigmalión.

No era amor.

Era el estudiante y el maestro perfectos.

Cuando lo aprendido terminara y el maestro ya no tuviera más que enseñar, esto acabaría, y acabaría en pocas semanas.

Luna Chiba me había llamado un par de veces, en ocasiones sentía que la mujer hablaba de Darien con una tristeza infinita, cuando le preguntaba sí todo estaba bien, ella decía que sí y volvía a ser la mujer maternal y llena de amor que parecía ser.

Mi Relación con Selene caminaba a pasos más fuertes, en pocas ocasiones ella había hablado de Ikuko, ya no huía solo bajaba la mirada y la dejaba hablar.

_ ¿Cuéntame cómo fue tu infancia? —dijo Rinni un día mientras desayunábamos, era domingo y Rinni había saltado a mi cama encendiendo la televisión en Disney Chanel aprovechando que Chibi estaba con nosotras ya que Mina y Yat estaban en Nueva Jersey por un caso que mi amigo tenia ahí _

—_Fue una infancia normal—dije acariciando los cabellitos de Chibi, se había quedado dormida luego de tomar su plato con cereal mientras veía los padrinos mágicos._

— _¿Mamá te hizo falta? —pregunto con temor_

—_Rinni…_

—_Tienes que sacarlo de tí Serena, yo sé que mamá intento verte varias veces._

—_No mientas por ella, no tienes que hacerlo_

—_No miento —dijo enojada y luego suspiro fuertemente cuando Chibi se acomodaba a medio lado—A veces papá la consolaba._

—_Rinni basta…—murmuré tajante _

—_Pero Sere…_

—_Quieres saber cómo fue mi infancia, te diré. A los siete años la profesora Stevens mando a hacer corazones para el día de la madre, Mina y yo lo decoramos con fideos en el acto del día de la madre Mina salió corriendo a abrazar a Marie Brandon, todos mis compañeritos abrazaron a su mama yo le había escrito a Ikuko, tenía la esperanza que viniera pero ella estaba en Texas en una gira de la banda y yo me quede parada en maldito pódium sin tener a quien entregarle mi corazón, ese día tome mi manualidad y la destruí la partí en miles de pedazos bajo el llanto de Mina porque de verdad nos habíamos esforzado, ese día Ikuko me partió el corazón, yo era una maldita niña —la mire con lágrimas en los ojos—a los trece años me bajó el periodo por primera vez, estuve tres meses creyendo que me iba a morir desangrada, ocultando toallas debajo de mi cama y sacándolas en la basura cuando Kenji se iba a pescar, a los dieciséis me enamore, entregué a Taiki lo poco que quedaba en mi corazón reparado por pequeñas banditas adhesivas, a los diecinueve sufrí mi primera decepción amorosa—para este punto ya estaba llorando_

—_Pero Mamá._

— _¡Mama!, —levente la voz — ¡Mama!, me vas a disculpar no sé qué tan buena madre fue Ikuko contigo Rinni, pero conmigo fue una maldita perra—dije levantándome de la cama y saliendo de la habitación para no despertar a Chibi, sentí a Rinni caminar detrás de mi _

—_Ella era joven Serena._

—_Y yo era su hija, no la justifiques maldición Rinni, no lo hagas, Mina tenía 20 años cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y ahí está Chibi._

— _¡Mina tenia a Yaten! —grito mi hermana—Donde demonios estaba tu padre, huyo él si te dejo._

—_Era hombre por un demonio, los seres humanos podemos vivir sin padre, pero sin madre Rinni, sabes lo que es que te mantengan encerrada porque no puedes acercártele a un niño, Kenji odiaba a Yaten, más de una vez lo apunto con su pistola y Yaten era un niño, sabes cuantas veces me fui a la cama sin cenar porque le hable a él, a __Uminio __o a __Kunzite__, cuantas veces me dejaron el ático sola porque les preste algún útil escolar, mi única amiga era Mina y porque su padre compartía los mismos ideales de Kenji, si Ikuko era joven, Ikuko fue una ingenua pero yo era una niña Selene… Yo la necesitaba y a ella no le importo_

—_Serena yo la veía… _

—_No quiero hablar más de Ikuko Rinni, te amo, eres mi hermana y te amo, desde que llegaste a mi vida soy más feliz, yo estaba sola siempre lo he estado —me acerque a ella—hasta que tu llegaste y no quiero discutir por esto, amas a tu madre y lo respeto pero no me pidas que sienta algo por la mujer que me pario porque eso fue todo lo que Ikuko hizo por mí—camine hacia el baño y no pude evitar dejar que todas mis emociones se desbordasen en esos momentos más que nunca necesitaba uno de esos besos quita alientos de Darien _

El ascensor sonó avisando que había llegado a mi piso. Salí de mi divagues justo para abrir los ojos algo alarmada, al ver a Andrew sentado frente a mi puerta, nos habíamos visto cuando había ido a ver a Caos pero habíamos actuado como escritor y editor, cuando Caos empezó a hablar de mi relación con Darien, Andrew se fue y aunque me espero no me sentía anímicamente bien como para hablar con él.

—Sere—su voz fue baja, susurrante

—Que hay Drew, —patee su pierna y él se incorporo

—Lamento…

—Olvídalo—lo interrumpí —tengo suficiente con Caos, los paparazzi asechándome no quiero discutir—abrí la puerta y Andrew entro tras de mí.

— ¿Lo amas? —que se supone que debería decir.

—Estamos conociéndonos—dije lo mismo que le había dicho a todo el mundo

— ¿Porque él?

— ¿Porque no él?

— ¡Es Darien Shields maldición! —Gritó perdiendo los estribos —No me contestes con una pregunta Serena sabes que lo odio.

—Y tú sabes que odio los derroches de testosterona sin embargo estas aquí en una actitud de macho alfa que no entiendo—murmuré

—hay miles de hombres en Nueva York, porque precisamente Shields —Dijo bajando la voz

—Tú me lo presentaste Andrew—conteste cansada— Fui a verlo, fue coqueto..

—Darien coquetea con todo lo que lleve faldas Serena, hombres, mujeres niñas, ancianas.

— ¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo? —le pregunte y vi como la respiración abandonaba su cuerpo como si le hubiese dado un golpe bajo—Vienes aquí y hablas mal del que se supone que era tu amigo, tu compañero de juegas, me tratas como si fuese una niña y él me estuviese engatusando

— ¡Es que lo está haciendo!, ¿Te acostaste con el Sere? —No dije nada— ¡respóndeme!

—Eso es mi vida privada, no te incumbe Andrew.

—Quiero salvarte—murmuro caminando hacia mí—Te usara hasta cansarse, Darien no es monógamo, lo conozco es como yo. Se aburrirá de tí y te desechara, siempre lo hace y yo…—se quedó callado yo…

— ¿Tú qué Garrett?, no puedes si quiera pensar que quizás yo no estoy buscando algo serio.

—Tú no eres así, eres de las pocas mujeres decentes que quedan en ese mundo—Lo mire negando con la cabeza—Tu eres especial Sere, contigo las cosas no son de un polvo o dos, tu mereces más—tomo mi mano suavemente acariciándola entre las suyas—No lo hagas Sere, deja de verlo.

Me aleje—Sé que estas saliendo con Lita—cambie de tema.

—Es linda, pero sabes cómo soy, no tendré nada serio con ella ni con nadie a menos que…

— ¿Qué?—demande

—Nada, Darien va a partirte el corazón —declaró

—No se puede partir algo que ya está roto Andrew—peine mis cabellos hacia atrás—Mira eres mi amigo, mi editor y te amo pero no quiero que te metas en lo mío con Darien—la mirada de Andrew bajo hasta toparse con la pequeña maleta que había hecho para el fin de semana.

— ¿Viajas?, Viajas con él —asentí.

—Su madre me invito a pasar acción de gracias con ellos, Mina y Yaten irán también, si quieres puedes unirte

—Y tocar el violín para ti y para Darien mientras follan por algún lugar—murmuro descortés—A mí no pueden meterme los dedos a la boca, conozco perfectamente bien los hombres como Darien, yo soy uno de ellos Sere, nuestra vida se basa en saltar de cama en cama no en ser buenos novios y brindar fidelidad, no somos hombre de un solo coño por mas amor que tengamos, lo nuestro es probar, nuestro lema es "En la variedad está el placer", nosotros no cambiamos por ninguna mujer porque fuimos creados para no ser de nadie. Para no atarnos a nadie.

—Lo sé Andrew, lo sé —murmuré no sé si para él o para mi

—Entonces sabes a lo que te enfrentas, cuando Shields te destruya, yo seguiré siendo tu amigo, porque los amigos somos para siempre—se acercó a mí y me aleje—Iré a ver si Lita ya está en su casa.

—Adelante—sentí mi celular sonar y conteste rápidamente volteándome para hablar mejor con Mina solo sentí cuando la puerta se cerró y limpie la solitaria lagrima que descendió por mi mejilla, No sabía si algún día las cosas con Andrew mejorarían quizás cuando toda esta farsa acabara y los retazos que quedaban en mi corazón fuesen solo polvo.

.

.

.

Darien llego dos horas después de que Andrew se había ido, me había dado una ducha y colocado mis entrañables converse negras con un pantalón de jean ajustado y una camisa de mangas largas, había peinado mi cabello y lo tenía atado a una coleta, detalle su vestimenta cuando lo vi en la entrada de mi casa, tenía unos vaqueros desgastados y una suéter gris que marcaba perfectamente sus brazos, su pelo revuelto como siempre se veía tan malditamente sensual como cuando se paseaba desnudo delante de mi después de hacer el amor, no, sonreí con amargura, no hacíamos el amor, follábamos prefería decirlo así, la palabra mágicamente le quitaba todo el sentimiento a lo que él y yo hacíamos, si, sólo follábamos, no era amor…—¿Estas lista nena? —preguntó con sus sonrisa torcida.

—Sip, solo buscare el ordenador y…

—Tengo uno en casa no te preocupes, este es tu equipaje —asentí y él lo tomo, bajamos en silencio hasta llegar al sótano

Subimos a su Aston pero Darien no tomo la vía a la autopista— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte al verlo detenerse en un Fed Ex

—Espérame aquí dejare nuestro equipaje y luego me acompañaras a casa—murmuro levemente bajándose del coche, abrió la cajuela sacando mi maleta y su pequeño bolso de mano y entro al local en menos de diez minutos estaba de vuelta, encendió el coche y condujo hasta su casa entrando al sótano para aparcar.

—Seiya se llevó a Frey con él —expreso saliendo del auto, hice lo mismo mientras lo vi tomar un par de bolsas del asiento trasero y caminar hacia un rincón del aparcamiento, quito la tela de lona revelando una impresionante motocicleta.

—Wooww—dije al ver la Ducati roja con negro

—Sere, te presento a Jane, mi pequeña consentida—murmuró burlonamente

— ¿Tu motocicleta tiene nombre de chica? —Joder ¿por qué me sorprendía?, — ¿Es segura?

—Es una Ducati 1199, Panigale—estudio mi rostro, obviamente no sabía si era o no segura—Es una moto diseñada para competir en carreras pero a mí me gusta, amo la adrenalina y puedo darme estos gustos—seguí mirándolo sin entender —Si es segura Sere —Darien sonrió ladinamente antes de sacar lo que tenía en la bolsa y tendérmelo.

—Le pedí a hotaru que la comprara para tí —dijo colocándose una chamarra gruesa, saque el contenido de la bolsa encontrándome con una chaqueta similar a la de él solo que más femenina, —Son chaquetas de motociclista, puede darte frio durante el viaje

— ¿Iremos a Rocky Point en tu moto? —pregunté tontamente, Darien asintió acercándose a mí y subiendo el cierre de la chaqueta y luego tomo de los manubrios de la moto un casco asegurándolo en mi cabeza fuertemente. Se colocó su casco y se subió sobre la imponente motocicleta

—Me escuchas Serena, asiente si me escuchas—Lo hice—Los cascos tienen un sistema de comunicación interno, para que no estemos completamente desconectados en la carretera, ahora ven aquí se está haciendo tarde y quiero llegar a Villa Chiba antes que anochezca.

— ¿Nunca sabes cuándo puedes ver el ultimo atardecer? —le pregunte con voz burlona, era la frase que me decía siempre que lo encontraba en su balcón esperando que amaneciera…

—Exacto nena, ven aquí —me subí sobre la moto con su ayuda —Aférrate a mi Serena, como si tu vida dependiese de ello —pase las manos por su cintura quedando completamente pegada a él. — ¿Confías en mi nena?

—En teoría—murmuré levemente sintiendo su suave risa

— ¿Estas lista?

—Si—Darien acelero la moto y salimos a la avenida dispuestos a pasar un fin de semana como novios en compañía de mis amigos y su familia.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Estaba loca.

Y aquí entre ese hombre y yo, chocolate y naranja, frio y calor, sólo existía un acuerdo, no amor.

Sin embargo abracé su espalda y dejé que la carretera delante de mí fuese la metáfora de mis meses con él, dejarme llevar, permitir la adrenalina de su cercanía…permitirme soñar, ser quizás algo feliz, dejar que me mintiera.

.

.

.

.

Aqui taaaaa espero les haya gustado por este ladito saldada con ustedes

Besos


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

—

—

**NA: es un placer para mí decirles que esta historia está debidamente Registrada por SafeCreative bajo el código 1305285174880, Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo acarrearía las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.**

—

—

_Déjame entrar en tus sueños_

_Prepara un lugar_

_Abre las puertas del alma_

_Me vengo a quedar_

_Y traigo el corazón desnudo._

_Déjame instalar mis besos_

_En algún rincón_

_Puedes tomar los que quieras_

_No tengas temor._

**Polvo de Estrellas**

**Alberto Plaza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noches de Fantasía**

Darien conducía la moto con fuerza y poderío a unos 120 kilómetros por hora, mientras nos dirigíamos al Suroeste en Broadway hacia Chambers St. El viento nos golpeaba fuerte, no sentía frío a pesar que mis manos estaban heladas, el cuerpo tibio de Darien me brindaba el confort que necesitaba. Pegué mi cabeza a su fornida espalda, queriendo sentirlo; sin embargo, el casco no me lo permitía, el olor a su colonia me golpeó, Darien olía a limpio y cítrico, un aroma que no podía descifrar pero que era agradable a mi nariz.

— ¿Te quedaste dormida nena? —susurró suavemente, apreté mi amarré en torno a él—. Creo que no —sonrió—. Necesitas que me detenga en algún lugar. Habla conmigo Serena.

—No, estoy bien. ¿Cuánto tenemos de viaje?

—Cuando voy solo me demoro una hora, quizás hoy me demore un poco más, estoy contigo nena, debo ser cuidadoso, en una hora y media o máximo dos estaremos en Rocky Point.

— ¿A cuántas millas estamos de distancia? —pregunté.

—Si no estoy mal, son noventa y cuatro millas. No lo recuerdo bien. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que me detenga en algún autoservicio? —Su voz sonó preocupada, la sentía así, a pesar del casco y los audífonos de éstos.

—Estoy segura, no necesito nada Darien —murmuré, estaba impaciente, tocó mis manos con las suyas—. Darien, manos en el manubrio, quiero llegar a conocer a mi nuevo sobrino.

—Tienes las manos heladas, introdúcelas en los bolsillos de mi chamarra. —Hice lo que me pidió y pude escuchar su sonrisita—. Debí haber pensado en eso, solo que yo odio los guantes, lo lamento.

—Estoy bien, solo soy algo friolenta —dije—.Darien, ¿podríamos ir más lento?

—Es posible… Pero eso sería insultar a Jane, nena. Tranquila, vas segura conmigo, conozco el camino como conozco tu cuerpo. —Lo sentí apretar el acelerador y me dediqué a observar por donde pasábamos. Una hora y treinta y seis minutos después, estábamos pasando el letrero de bienvenida a Rocky Point, un pequeño lugar ubicado en el condado de Suffolk. El lugar se veía agradable, el mar podía escucharse suavemente y la gente que caminaba, parecía cálida. Darien bajó la velocidad al entrar a la localidad, zanjeando entre las calles hasta llegar a una hermosa construcción rodeada por columnas de piedras y rejas de hierro, se detuvo en la puerta y un señor de aspecto extranjero salió de una garita al ver llegar la motocicleta.

— ¡Joven Darien! —dijo con alegría llegando hacia nosotros.

Darien paró la moto, bajando uno de sus pies para equilibrarla.

—Hola Diamante —dijo subiendo una parte de su casco—, ¿cómo está Esmeralda?

—Perfecta. Ya dejó la cabaña como a usted le gusta —musitó el hombre.

— ¿Mis padres?

—Llegaron alrededor de dos horas atrás, también llego el matrimonio Whitlook y sus hermanos —Darien asintió.

—Gracias Diamante, ella es la señorita Serena Tsukino —agradecí cuando no me presento como su novia. El hombre de edad avanzada, me sonrió cálidamente por lo cual hice lo mismo que Darien, y subí la parte del casco que me tapaba el rostro.

—Mucho gusto, señor Diamante —extendí mi mano hacia él y la tomó suavemente.

— No, no —el anciano sonrió con calidez—. Diamante solamente, señorita Tsukino, no me haga sentir usted como un viejo ya.

—En ese caso entonces, soy Sere —sonreí.

—Bien señorita Sere, espero que su estadía en Villa Chiba sea gratificante —volví a sonreír.

—Sabes que puedo decirle a Esmeralda que estás coqueteando con la señorita, Diamante. —Darien sonrió pagado de sí mismo, el hombre bufó antes de devolverse a la garita, minutos después las rejas de hierro se abrían.

—Eres un pesado, ¿lo sabías? —murmuré fingiendo enojo—. Estaba siendo amable, deberías aprender de él.

—Conozco a Diamante hace muchísimo tiempo, siempre bromeo con él, es un buen hombre —me contestó, Darien no había bajado el protector de su rostro así que yo tampoco lo había hecho.

Mientras Darien conducía por el camino empedrado pude ver una casa a lo lejos, era hermosa, de dos plantas en color gris ahumado y ventanas y puertas en blanco, frente a ella había dos árboles frondosos y el césped era completamente verde con algunos arbustos, era realmente hermosa.

Darien parqueó la moto y la apagó, bajando el soporte y estabilizándola, quitó el casco de su cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro y pasando la mano por su jodido y sensual cabello negro.

—Apóyate en mis hombros y baja de la moto, nena —bufé, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a que él iba a seguir diciéndome "nena". Me apoyé fuertemente en sus hombros y me bajé del monstruo rojo; Darien agarró mi muñeca con su mano y bajó de la moto atrayéndome hacia él, tomó mi mentón y dirigió sus labios a los míos, besándome suavemente—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te besaba —murmuró cuando me separé de él.

—Me besaste anoche, no tienes por qué estar haciéndolo a cada rato. —Fingí enojarme, era demasiado placentero sentir sus labios contra los míos como para enojarme realmente.

—Eres mi novia, es normal que te bese —dijo confiado cruzando los brazos a su pecho y recostándose en la moto.

—No, no somos nada. Solo tendremos que fingir delante de tu familia —musité en voz baja.

Vi como sus ojos se tornaron oscuros e indescifrables, pero al segundo éstos cambiaron y de nuevo a burlones y maliciosos.

—Siempre hago las cosas lo mejor que puedo, si nos toca "fingir" voy a hacerlo bien, así que prepárate para que te bese cuando me provoque y pellizque tu trasero cuando me den ganas.

—No te atreverías —lo amenacé.

—No me retes, Tsukino —murmuró. Iba a contestarle algo pero sentí la puerta abrirse y luego, la suave voz de Luna Chiba.

—Hijo, por Dios trajiste a la pobre de Sere en Jane —dijo negando—. Pensé que irías a casa por el auto deportivo. Dime que al menos no manejo como loco, mi niña —negué con la cabeza—. Gracias a Dios, debiste venir en un auto —lo regañó.

—Sabes que amo a Jane — Luna lo abrazó y por un momento, solo un momento, en su mirada cruzo un sentimiento insondable—. Luna, no lo hagas —murmuró Darien pasando sus dedos por el rostro de su madre, tratando de comunicarle algo muy profundo y secreto_. _Luna asintió suavemente y volvió a abrazarlo, y algo dentro de mí gimió con tristeza, yo jamás vi esa mirada de madre a hijo, jamás mi madre me miró así, nunca pude rozar de manera tierna su rostro. Ella jamás estuvo para mí.

—Malachite, Rei, Hotaru y Seiya y el matrimonio Whitlook decidieron dar un paseo por la plaza antes de la cena, la pequeña Chibi está dormida, esa niña es un amor —dijo Luna sonriendo, la puerta se abrió y Artemis Chiba salió con mi pioja en brazos, que venía tallándose sus ojitos.

—Se ha despertado —dijo llegando a nosotros—. Bienvenida, Serena.

—Gracias, señor Chiba —dije débilmente extendiendo los brazos para cargar a Chibi—. Y que sea solo Sere —me entregó a Chibi que rápidamente se acurrucó en mí.

—Así será entonces, Sere —sonrió, era una sonrisa dulce y paternal—. Hijo, me gustaría hablar contigo una vez hayas dejado a Seren… Sere instalada, imagino que usarás la cabaña.

—Imaginas bien, Artemis y si vamos a hablar de lo mismo, sigo en la misma posición, no estoy interesado. —Su respuesta fue tajante, miré a Luna que veía como su esposo y su hijo hablaban como en claves y tenía un gesto de súplica y espera.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, Darien —expresó Artemis

—Está bien —dijo Darien con desgano—, déjame llegar a la cabaña, Artemis. —El hombre asintió—. ¿Saben si ha llegado el equipaje?

—Debe estar por llegar —inquirió Artemis.

—Cuando lleguen, dile a Diamante que lo lleve a la cabaña, acompáñame nena.

—Con permiso —dije a Luna y Artemis, mientras seguía a Darien, me guió por la casa, su mano descansaba en mi espalda baja y Chibi iba amarrada a mí como un monito araña, su cabecita descansaba en mi hombro y tenía el dedo en la boca; sus ojitos estaban cerrados pero por su respiración sabía que no estaba dormida. La casa de Darien era deslumbrante, los acabados eran perfectos y elegantes; había una gran variedad de fotografías en el corredor por el cual Darien me conducía; salimos a un patio y caminamos por un senderito empedrado, la vista era hermosa. Podía escuchar el mar desde aquí, a unos cuantos metros estaba una casa pequeña pero aparentemente acogedora, rodeada de césped verde y varios árboles, el clima era agradable y hacía un pequeño deje de sol; llegamos hasta la puerta y Darien introdujo la llave, abriendo suavemente.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, Serena —murmuró con voz ronca y por instinto, apreté a Chibi más a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? —pregunté, pasando saliva fuertemente mientras él asentía.

—Solo voy a la casa grande por lo estrictamente necesario cuando estoy aquí, quizás esta vez pasemos más tiempo allá y solo vendremos a dormir aquí.

—Darien, no es necesario. Estoy segura que en la casa…

— ¿Estás nerviosa, Serena? —Me interrumpió, alzando una de sus cejas—. Luego de todo lo que hemos vivido, no voy a matarte aquí. Simplemente, la casa grande tiene demasiados recuerdos para mí —murmuró—. Necesito hacer algo, dame unos segundos, ponte cómoda. —Lo vi perderse hacia un pequeño corredor y mi mirada vagó por los rincones de la pequeña casa, tenía unas puertas grandes para salir al exterior, como mi pequeño balcón o el de Darien. La pequeña sala constaba de un sofá en forma de "L" y dos pufs en color blanco encerrando una pequeña mesita de café, en donde habían un par de fotografías, una de ella era de Darien podía tener unos siete u ocho años y en otra estaba con Seiya; le faltaban dos dientes y estaban vestidos de esgrimistas, Rei estaba en medio de ambos y apuntaba los floretes en sus barbillas; había una chimenea pequeña y sobre ella estaba colgado un cuadro exactamente igual al que Darien tenía en su departamento. Caminé hasta llegar a la pequeña cocina que contaba con lo básico, un refrigerador y una estufa con horno, los estantes se veían nuevos y estaba separada de la sala por una isleta como la que había en mi departamento.

—Dame a la niña —la voz de Darien me sobresaltó.

—Estoy bien, no está dormida aún. —Justifiqué sin mirarlo a los ojos, se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba solo en los vaqueros y el suéter gris—. Dámela —continuó con los brazos extendidos hacia mí, tomó a Chibi de mi cintura y la recostó a su pecho acunándola suavemente, cuando mi nena gimió en protesta. Chibi se acomodó en él y nuevamente se perdió en el mundo de los sueños—. Ven conmigo —tomó mi mano y suspiré fuertemente, siguiéndolo con pasos pesados, Darien abrió una de las dos puertas del corredor y entramos a una habitación modernamente equipada, una cama enorme yacía frente a un televisor plasma de 42 pulgadas y un pequeño teatro en casa; a su lado una pila de DVD's y Blue Ray, un closet que iba del suelo al techo y un pequeño estante con libros empotrado a la pared debajo de una mesa donde reposaba una laptop. El suelo, como el de la sala, era de madera al igual que el cielo raso y como en la sala había un ventanal con el cual podías salir afuera a un pequeño balcón. Darien acomodó a Chibi en todo el centro de la cama y colocó dos almohadas a su lado, quitó sus zapatillas Converse rosadas y las dejó al lado de la laptop.

—Wow, serás un buen padre algún día. —Darien hizo un gesto con la nariz, me había dado cuenta que lo hacía cuando quería negar algo.

—No. No lo seré —murmuró tan bajo, que por un momento pensé que no lo había escuchado bien, quizás no quería tener hijos.

—Entonces serás un excelente tío —negó con la cabeza e hizo el mismo gesto.

—Eso nadie lo sabrá. Ven, te enseñaré la cabaña —tomó mi mano y miré a Chibi—. Dejaremos la puerta abierta por si despierta, nena. —Haló mi mano y lo seguí, salimos de la habitación y el abrió la puerta de enfrente—. Este es el baño —observé la tina grande y espaciosa y a un lado, la ducha. Era en color negro, como el baño de su apartamento—. Te tomaré en la bañera nena, dalo por hecho. —Las imágenes que se agolparon en mi cabeza, hicieron que mi vientre bajo se contrajera fuertemente—. Ven —tiró de mí, llevándome hasta la cocina—, hablé con Esmeralda ayer para que surtiera los estantes. —Abrió los estantes dejándome ver infinidades de latas y pastas—. Aunque sé que comeremos en la casa grande. —Fue al refrigerador y sacó una Pepsi. —Supuse que querrías tener algunas. —Me tendió la lata y la acepté gustosa, él tomó una Heineken y la destapó tomando un sorbo, ver el líquido como bajaba por su garganta fue sexy y cuando pensaba que iba a morir, un poco de cerveza se deslizó por la comisura de su boca, tomó todo de mí no lanzarme a él y lamer el líquido amargo de su piel.

—No me mires así, nena —pasó el brazo por su boca, quitando los residuos de cerveza.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté fingiendo demencia.

—Como si quisieras tirarte sobre mí y violarme, créeme no pondría resistencia, solo que tenemos la cama ocupada —sonrió burlón y yo tomé un sorbo de mi Pepsi, lo necesitaba. Di la vuelta y salí de la cocina.

—Ese cuadro —dije cuando sentí su presencia en mi espalda—, es igual al que está en tu casa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, son mis padres, esta propiedad era de ellos. Estaba aquí cuando ellos murieron, es una de las razones por la cual cuando vengo, me quedo en esta cabaña. La mandé a construir antes de cumplir dieciocho años y vendí la casa grande a Artemis.

—Lo siento, Darien. Sé lo que es vivir sin una figura paterna, sin madre y sin…

— Luna fue más que una madre para mí. Ella es mi madre a efectos técnicos, Serena. Elizabeth me amaba, en las noches ella me arrullaba hasta dormirme, es lo poco que recuerdo. Luna hacía lo mismo una vez que salí del lugar de paso al que me llevaron. Fue Luna la que celebró mis victorias y me dio su apoyo; ella y su amor infinito hicieron que Elizabeth quedara en mi corazón, pero no que la extrañara —musitó y tomó mi mano—. Quiero que veas algo —sorteó el sofá y la pequeña mesita, abrió el ventanal y me guió hasta quedar en el barandal de madera.

—Es hermoso —dije quedamente, mientras observaba el mar desde allí. La arenilla blanca, el viento creando pequeñas olas; estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se teñía de azul, anaranjado y gris... era un pequeño paraíso.

—Es muy hermoso —murmuró— pero no lo es tanto, tú lo haces ver hermoso. —Me removí incómoda pero Darien ya me había encarcelado entre él y el barandal de madera.

— Darien... Chibi.

—Está dormida, Serena —musitó besando mi cuello, mi cuerpo entero tembló ante la sutil caricia y creí desfallecer cuando sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Dar… —expulse sin aliento mientras sentía sus manos colarse por debajo de mi suéter.

—Estamos solos nena, abre los ojos y mira frente de ti. —Una de sus manos atrapó mi pecho con alevosía y la otra acarició mi vientre, antes de soltar el botón de mi pantalón e introducirla con maestría hasta acariciar mi sexo sobre la tela de encaje de mis bragas—. Sé parte de mi fantasía, Serena.

— ¿Quieres cogerme viendo el atardecer? —No supe como mi voz salió, temblaba levemente pegada a su cuerpo, estaba cediendo una vez más, él me mostraba que mi cuerpo respondía a su toque; mi única defensa contra él era ser irónica, quizás hasta grosera. Deseaba no tener mi piel ardiendo, mis sentidos afinados y en sincronía con Darien, sólo deseaba correr y no sentir que lo deseaba con todo mi cuerpo y que aquel deseo casi asfixiante, estaba también en consonancia con algo más profundo.

—No. Quiero que sientas lo que significa el placer extremo y la paz absoluta. Entrégate a mí, nena.

—Oh, por el amor de Cristo, Darien —susurré, cuando uno de sus dedos acarició mis labios íntimos—. Por favor... — ¿qué suplicaba? No lo sabía, Darien acarició mi clítoris y me estremecí completamente entorno a él, tenía sus labios en mi cuello, lamiendo y succionando con cuidado, mientras apretaba mi pezón entre su índice y pulgar; tanteó con suavidad mi entrada, podía sentir su barra de titanio lista para mí, si cerraba los ojos podía ver su forma dura y ardiente. La punta de su dedo entró en mí y exhalé fuertemente, pero todo se fue al caño cuando sentimos como la puerta de la cabaña era abierta.

—Joven Darien —Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente cuando escuche la voz de Diamante—. Lamento molestarlo, ha llegado su equipaje. — Darien inspiró profundamente, retirando su dedo de mi interior y haciéndome votar todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—Déjalo en la habitación Diamante —soltó mi pecho y sacó sus manos de mi cuerpo manteniéndome pegada a él e inhalando fuertemente—. Después —sentenció, alejándose de mí y entrando a la casa, lo sentí hablar con Diamante un momento pero no podía despegarme de mi lugar, tenía el corazón demasiado acelerado y las manos firmes en el barandal—. Sere, los demás han llegado —su voz fue suave y aterciopelada—. Quieren que nos reunamos con ellos para cenar —me giré para verlo, tenía a Chibi en su regazo, una mano en su espalda y la otra bajo sus piernas, extendió una de sus manos hacia mí y la tomé dando una larga respiración.

Caminamos por el sendero empedrado, hasta llegar a la casa. Chibi se había despertado, en el camino le había extendido los brazos para cargarla pero ella se abrazó al cuello de Darien, él sonrió burlón dándome una de esas sonrisitas torcidas que hacían temblar mis bragas.

_"Entiéndelo nena, soy irresistible; ninguna mujer quiere salir de mis brazos"_ había dicho cuando le di un codazo en su costado. Al llegar a la sala, Yaten, Mina, Rei, Malachite, Seiya y su esposa estaban ahí.

—Mamii… —mi pequeña extendió sus bracitos a Mina, pero Yaten negó serio y se levantó para sacarla de los brazos de Darien.

—Al parecer, eres fácil de reemplazar —susurré en voz baja y él sonrió.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas, hermano! — Seiya llegó hasta nosotros dándole una palmada a Darien en el hombro—. Estaba a punto de ganarle a Malachite en un juego de vencidas, necesitamos un juez y Yaten teme por su vida.

— Darien no puede —habló Rei levantando la cabeza, segundos antes trataba de pintarse sus uñas de un rosa pálido, era hermosa pero no fría como la mayoría de las mujeres bendecidas con el don de la belleza, era divertida, con un dejo malicioso en su cara—. Papá y Luna te esperan en el estudio, no sé cuál es su secreto —señaló a Seiya que, de un momento a otro, había borrado de su cara el gesto juguetón para mirar a Darien con tensión— pero me enteraré, siempre me entero. — Malachite la atrajo a él y beso su cabeza. Hacían una linda pareja.

—No es nada Rei, sólo son problemas con la compañía, al ser uno de los socios con más acciones, debo tomar de decisiones que no deseo ni me interesa hacer... —musitó Darien, soltando mi mano y agarrando mis mejillas—. Estarás bien —susurró y lo miré sin entender, él se acercó para darme un beso pero por el rabillo del ojo vi a Mina arquear una ceja, por lo que me separé un poco.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —dije solo para él.

—Nada, sólo actuaba —me susurró en el oído, lo sentí como una caricia—. No te quedes sola con Hotaru, es quisquillosa.

— ¡Hey!— fue el grito de la mujer—. No lo soy, Darien, no la voy a asustar. Está contigo, salió en las revistas y no huyó, cosa que no entiendo —bufó Hotaru con fastidio.

Mi "novio" le dedicó a su cuñada una mirada de reto, mirada que ambos sostuvieron por unos segundos, Hotaru era fuerte, algo dentro de mí se regocijó, una mujer que no se muriese por el todo poderoso sexy cabrón era algo refrescante.

—No te dejes intimidar, cariño —volvió a mi oreja, respirando sobre ella—. No sabes fingir y ella es astuta.

—Vuelvo enseguida —murmuró Darien antes de caminar en dirección a lo que supuse era el estudio, me senté al lado de Mina que hablaba animadamente con Rei acerca de la última colección de algún diseñador famoso, Hotaru se levantó del lado de Rei y la vi caminar en la dirección que Darien había tomado, Seiya, Malachite y Yaten se trasladaron a una pequeña mesa que había cerca de una de las ventanas.

Seiya y Malachite me hacían recordar a la película "Son como niños" de Adam Sandler; ambos tenían actitudes infantiles y ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Luego de un momento bastante largo, Yaten se les unió y Malachite sirvió de juez, Chibi andaba detrás de Freyja y Hotaru no había aparecido. Rei era sencilla —otra de sus muchas cualidades y parecía tener bastantes—, discreta, nada que ver con lo que mostraba al exterior. No había rastros de la mujer fría y arrogante que parecía ser, era una excelente conductora de radio una modelo preciosa y una muy buena reportera, ella y Mina estaban planeando la tortura que sería la dichosa entrevista, por lo cual decidí ir al tocador un momento, luego de preguntarle a Rei, ella me dio las indicaciones para llegar.

Rei me había dicho que tomara el pasillo y luego cruzara hacia la izquierda subiendo las escaleras; llegué rápidamente ahí pero a mitad de las escaleras me encontré con Hotaru que venía bajando. Mi cuerpo entero se contrajo y me obligué a relajarme, Hotaru me había parecido una buena persona las dos veces que nos habíamos visto, a pesar de no haber cruzado palabra.

—Si estás buscando a Darien, aún está reunido con Artemis y Luna —murmuró con desdén.

—Solo busco el baño —dije sin mirarla a los ojos, si Darien tenía algo claro con respecto a mí, era mi nulo talento para mentir, y tenía toda la razón, ¡diablos! Iba a seguir mi camino pero la mano de Hotaru cerró su amarre sobre mi brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Darien? —preguntó tajante y la miré sin entender.

—Las revistas dicen que somos novios y... —Mis ojos la rehuían con terror.

—Te estoy preguntando qué quieres tú con él, no que dicen las revistas —escupió—. No creo que seas novia de Darien, siempre ha sido un cabrón con las mujeres, y no eres su tipo.

—Y supongo que como tú lo conoces bien sabes perfectamente cuál es el tipo de mujeres que Darien prefiere —levanté una de mis cejas, ¡carajo! No me iba a dejar, yo no era una mujer miedosa, ¡no señor!

—Por supuesto, a él le gustan las estúpidas sin consciencia, mujeres que él pueda dejar rápido, que no lo reten, aquellas mujeres que no tengan tu tipo. —Ok me había equivocado, al parecer Hotaru no era tan buena persona y me empezaba a incomodar su franqueza.

—Mmm… ¿Mujeres huecas y que solo piensen con lo que tienen en la entrepierna? —Estaba disgustada, pero no era tanto por la suficiencia de Hotaru, sino porque ella parecía tener un muy mal concepto de Darien y eso de una manera que yo no entendía, me hacía rabiar.

Porque la única que podía tener un mal concepto de él era yo, y en ese momento y con lo dulce y tierno que había sido, lo estaba dudando.

—Exacto —sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bueno, es normal que conozcas a Darien pero según tú, ¿cuál es mi tipo si se puede saber? — Hotaru sonrió de manera maliciosa.

—Tú eres de las mujeres de las cuales los hombres se enamoran locamente, Serena Tsukino. Las que gritan amor, dependencia y hogar caliente con lindas chimeneas y pasteles de chocolate, mientras que se escucha un perro ladrar en el jardín; la televisión encendida… Ese es tú tipo y Darien es de los hombres que huye de eso, tienes razón en algo... Lo conozco muy bien, demasiado bien.

Un momento, eso me sonó a un halago ¡para mí! Qué mujer bipolar.

— ¿Fuiste su amante? — ¡Dios!, solo pensaba en que me dijera que no.

— ¿Yo? —Soltó la carcajada—. Jamás Serena, sé lo que quiero pero conozco mujeres que son de tu tipo, mujeres a las que Darien le perdió el gusto cuando se dio cuenta que soñaban con el perfecto cuento de hadas, mujeres a las que Darien le partió el corazoncillo de porcelana cuando las dejó; Darien no es como Seiya, él nunca se entrega, para él todo es un juego. Pareces inteligente como para pretender que él cambie algún día.

—No Hotaru, estás muy equivocada conmigo —susurré negando con la cabeza—. No espero nada de Darien, estamos conociéndonos nada más, las revistas hablan mucho. No te equivoques, porque no me conoces —solté mi mano de su amarre—. Si me disculpas, de verdad necesito encontrar el baño.

— ¿Sucede algo? —La voz de Darien nos sobresaltó a las dos, él parecía enojado, su cabello estaba mucho más revuelto, lo que me decía que había pasado las manos muchas veces por él además, la vena en su frente parecía querer hacer erupción.

— Hotaru y yo solo conversábamos —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Hotaru? —miró a su cuñada fijamente.

—Solo hablábamos —musitó con voz baja—. Fue un placer conocerte verdaderamente, Serena.

—Lo mismo digo, Hotaru —dije empezando a subir los escalones, cuando pasé por el lado Darien, él me observó sin decir nada, así que caminé directamente hasta llegar al que creía era el baño que afortunadamente, sí era.

Me miré en el espejo y traté de arreglar mi cabello con mis manos, siempre se veía desordenado como si nunca lo peinara; era una de las razones por las cuales mis gorras eran mis mejores amigas. Abrí el lavado y mojé mis manos lavándome la cara; también busqué entre mis bolsillos una goma y decidí al final amarrarme el cabello. "Es hora de la función Sere" me dije a mí misma abriendo la puerta para salir.

Darien estaba apoyado en la pared, frente al baño, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho; aún parecía enojado, sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

—Quiero saber ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Hotaru? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Ya te dije, solo hablábamos. —Él se acercó y yo retrocedí, dejando que mi espalda se pegara a la puerta y encerrándome entre sus brazos.

—No soy estúpido Sere, Hotaru es Hotaru… algo tuvo que decirte. Solo tenías que ver tu rostro para saber que no estaba siendo amable.

—Esto está mal —musité—, nadie va a creernos.

—Así que eso fue lo que te dijo, ¿no es así? Hotaru es complicada, una vez que entras en confianza ella…

— Darien, lo nuestro no es real, no estamos enamorados —iba a hablar pero no lo dejé—. Tú me estás enseñando acerca del sexo y yo me estoy aprovechado de ello para que "Atada" sea un… — Darien unió sus labios a los míos silenciándome con fuerza y deseo, era como si toda su rabia la estuviera volcando en ese beso; lamió, succionó y mordisqueo mis labios fuertemente, sin algún atisbo de la dulzura que había mostrado en los últimos días; me dejé arrastrar fácilmente. Darien sometió mi lengua, absorbiendo mis jadeos cuando su cuerpo se juntó al mío. El beso se volvió más furioso, mucho más carnal, mi cuerpo reclamaba por oxígeno, apreté mis manos a su pecho intentando apartarlo pero él era fuerte; mordía y jalaba violentamente, apreté las manos en puños y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, logrando que él se separase de mí.

¿Porqué entre él y yo existía esta necesidad? El sexo no es así, es placer y gozo, no es este sentimiento de desgarramiento, esta necesidad de devorarse, esta sensación de que entre ambos un algo irremediable ocurriera.

Darien respiraba igual de pesado que yo, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y mis pulmones luchaban por aire, ambos estábamos jadeantes y nos mirábamos sin decir nada

—Nunca vuelvas a besarme así, Darien Chiba —dije sintiendo mis labios hinchados—. No cuando estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Tú y yo tenemos un trato, Serena. Uno escrito y uno verbal, no vuelvas a decirme que algo que yo haga pueda dañarte porque sabes que no es así —inspiró profundamente antes de girarse y bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Volví a entrar al baño y me senté por no sé cuánto tiempo en el retrete; sentí que tocaron la puerta y me levanté para abrir.

— ¿Estás bien? — Mina me abrazó tan pronto abrí la puerta—. ¿Qué sucedió Sere?, Darien bajó como un toro viendo rojo, azotó la puerta tan fuerte que temimos por la estabilidad de la casa, Artemis y Luna bajaron minutos después.

—Discutimos. Esto es un fraude Mina y tengo miedo —murmuré, y Mina me abrazó nuevamente.

— Sere, ya te montaste en este barco, no puedes hacer nada más muñeca. Con la entrevista de mañana no quedarán dudas que su amor es "real" —dijo entre comillas—. Solo queda mes y medio y podrán alegrar que habían diferencias, que no funcionó, pero no podemos echarnos para atrás ahora. No solo "Atada" está en juego, sino tu carrera como escritora, así que la función debe continuar y, hasta que se baje el telón, debes ser la novia del soltero de oro de Nueva York. Para el lunes, tu rostro y el de él estarán en todos los puestos de revistas como la historia de amor perfecta y debes empezar por ahora, así que ve a buscarlo; Luna dice que debe estar detrás de la cabaña en el pequeño acantilado, Seiya iba a ir por él pero al ver que no bajabas dedujeron que habían discutido y Luna cree que si tú no vas por él, no va a venir. Esa mujer habla de Darien como si fuese a desaparecer en algún momento.

—Lo he notado —dije respirando fuertemente.

—Actuar Serena, sé que no es tu fuerte pero por tu carrera, debes hacerlo —señaló Mina. Bajamos las escaleras juntas, Mina volvió a la sala y yo caminé en dirección a la cabaña. Bordeé el lugar hasta ver la figura de Darien, estaba de espalda; había anochecido y hacía algo de frío, llegue más cerca de él y lo vi agacharse a tomar unas piedrillas y luego arrojarlas desde allí hasta el mar.

—Déjenme solo —murmuró sin voltearse cuando pisé una pequeña rama.

—Soy yo —dije pero aun así, él no se volteó—. Darien, lamento haber actuado como lo hice. —Silencio total, sólo el sonido del océano golpeando los acantilados—. Mira —limpié mis manos en mis vaqueros—… soy algo negativa, ¿vale?, está en mí —no se giró—. ¡Podrías por favor voltearte y mirarme por un demonio! Intento hablar contigo.

Él se giró y en su mirada vi tristeza… algo que no entendía; no era posible que ese hombre estuviese triste por una discusión sin sentido.

—Esto no es fácil para mí, ¿sí? No soy muy buena mintiendo y no puedo negarte que algo de esto sale mal, es mi carrera la que está en juego. Mi nombre…

—Tienes que confiar en mí. — Darien tiró la última piedra que había en su mano y limpió sus manos en sus vaqueros antes de acercarse—. Sé que he sido un maldito cabrón, soy ególatra y mujeriego, pero no te haría daño Serena, no a propósito —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. No cuando tú me gustas.

Negué con la cabeza y me alejé de él.

—No Darien, yo no te gusto, lo tuyo, lo nuestro —me corregí— es química, nada más. Además, estamos muy claro sobre por qué hacemos todo esto.

— Sere… —El sonido de mi nombre fue diferente en ese momento, sonaba como si unas palabras quisieran salir de su boca y no fuese capaz de pronunciarlas.

—Tu madre pregunta por ti, ya van a servir la cena. — Darien suspiró fuertemente y yo extendí mi mano para que él la tomara, negó con la cabeza y tomó mi mano suavemente.

—Lamento lo del beso. —Su mano libre tomó mi mentón pasando su dedo por mis labios.

— Olvidémoslo…

—Quiero besarte… —murmuró suavemente.

— Darien…

— Sere —se agachó un poco dejando nuestros rostros juntos—, voy a besarte porque quiero hacerlo, no te estoy preguntando ni pidiendo permiso, simplemente quiero hacerlo —iba a protestar pero no pude hacerlo. El contacto tibio de sus labios al unirse a los míos me lo impidió; fue un beso deseoso pero ya no con la misma fuerza que minutos atrás. Mis manos se anudaron a su cuello empinándome hacia él y Darien se levantó, apresándome por las caderas y pidiendo permiso para invadir mi boca, accedí fácilmente y nos besamos sin pausas; escuchando las olas violentas, mientras la brisa fría nos envolvía y los grillos chillaban a nuestro alrededor su canción monótona.

Regresamos a la casa Chiba tomados de la mano y Artemis ordenó a Diamante que Esmeralda sirviera la cena. Darien se disculpó para lavarse las manos y antes de irse dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. Seiya me abrazó, empujándome hacia el comedor sin importar la mirada de su esposa. Artemis se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Luna y luego Rei y Malachite, Mina a su izquierda, había una silla vacía correspondiente a Darien, por ser el mayor de los tres hijos, Luna me ubicó al lado de la silla de Darien junto con Seiya y Hotaru, Yaten en el otro extremo de la mesa cerca de Mina y la sillita portable para niños de Chibi. Varias chicas empezaron a traer la cena, todo olía delicioso y mi estómago gruñó en protesta, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno.

Por un momento dirigí mi mirada a la madre y al padre de los Chiba, y algo extraño vi en ellas, los ojos dulces de la matriarca estaban tristes y, los azules eléctricos de Artemis parecían contener apesadumbrados pensamientos; mi mente de escritora siempre alerta deseaba saber qué existía allí, qué pensaban y porqué ambos hacían el ritual de la servida de la cena de manera casi religiosa.

Era como si algo turbio y oscuro se deslizara entre todos.

Darien se sentó en la mesa y Artemis se levantó de su silla para bendecir los alimentos, no era muy creyente pero aun así incliné mi rostro y cerré los ojos en señal de respeto; Luna agradeció por sus hijos y pidió bendiciones para las personas que los acompañaban en la mesa y la tercera generación de los Chiba; abrí mis ojos un momento para ver a Hotaru acariciando su vientre plano, Rei dio gracias por el año que trascurría y pidió por el nuevo año, Malachite puso su gesto más serio mientras bendecía los alimentos. Mina pidió por su familia y por el éxito de nuestras carreras, Yaten agradeció por los alimentos y pidió bendiciones para la familia Chiba y su familia, Hotaru y Seiya complementaron su oración, cuando fue mi turno, usé mis dotes de escritora para hacer una oración decente.

Kenji no celebraba estas fechas, él no creía en nada y yo me había acostumbrado a no celebrarlas, a pesar de que Mina y Yat me invitaban a cenar con ellos ese día. Darien apretó mi mano fuertemente cuando lo incluí a él en la oración, ¿por qué lo hice? No lo sabía, simplemente había aparecido en mis pensamientos cuando estaba por terminar. Él fue el siguiente; suspiró fuertemente antes de dar gracias por la maravillosa familia que le había tocado, por los amigos que lo acompañaban hoy en día, deseó un futuro brillante para su sobrino no nato y éxitos para mis futuros proyectos; en algún momento de su oración, sentí su voz quebrarse y apretar su amarre en mi mano, bendijo a cada miembro de la mesa y agradeció a Dios por la excelente vida que había gozado hasta el momento y lo que le quedaba. Cuando pronunció el suave amén, todos abrimos los ojos y sentí la lágrima descender por mi mejilla; la limpié rápidamente pues no quería que nadie lo notase pero no era la única que lo hacía, Luna estaba prácticamente desecha en llanto, Seiya evitaba a toda costa las lágrimas y Artemis acariciaba la mano de su esposa mientras palmeaba la de Darien suavemente.

Artemis tendió los cuchillos a Darien para que cortara el pavo que adornaba la mitad de la mesa, Luna limpió sus lágrimas y cada quien pasó su plato para que Darien colocara la porción de carne blanca.

—Mmm… —dije sin poder evitarlo, era como si aquello fuese mi primera cena de acción de gracias, algo se removió dentro de mí, todo con Darien era mi primera vez: una enseñanza, un sentir de algo que nunca había experimentado.

Sabía exactamente igual como olía, exquisito; finas hierbas mezcladas dándole ese sabor inconfundible a algo casero. El puré, la ensalada verde y la salsa de arándanos que acompañaron al pavo, estaban deliciosos; la comida en sí fue un gran manjar y para terminar pie de manzana acaramelada, Mina y Hotaru repitieron postre alegando que los bebes comían más, haciendo reír a cada integrante de la mesa.

Cuando la noche cayó completamente, Darien se veía cansado. Imaginé que era por el viaje, Mina y Yaten se habían disculpado casi dos horas después de la cena, mientras veíamos una película en el salón de cine de la casa Chiba. Hotaru argumentó sentirse fatigada, razón por la cual ella y Seiya también se retiraron temprano, estaba quedándome dormida al lado de Darien cuando sentí sus labios posarse en mi frente, estábamos solos y la pantalla mostraba los créditos de la película.

—Creo que es hora de marcharnos también —murmuró en mi oído.

— ¿Rei, Mal?— pregunté por nuestros únicos acompañantes

—Acaban de irse —me ayudó a ponerme en pie y juntos, caminamos en la cabaña. Me metí al baño para colocarme la pijama, entre a la habitación para dejar mi ropa sobre la maleta y vi a Darien entre las sabanas, tragué saliva pesadamente antes de tomar una almohada.

Poco a poco la sensación de intimidad que se estaba construyendo entre nosotros era agobiante, empezaba a darme cuenta como el sexo era sólo un escalón en las relaciones afectivas, existían otras cosas, cosas que con el pasar de los días se hacían más importantes entre él y yo: mirar la Tv, comer juntos, cepillarnos los dientes en el mismo baño, dormir… simplemente, dormir.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Tu sofá se ve cómodo, que tengas buena noche, Darien.

—Sere, no seas estúpida —murmuró cuando iba a salir—. Ven a la cama ahora —sentenció.

—No tengo que dormir contigo, Darien; además, tu familia...

—Mi familia —interrumpió, como siempre—… está a más de un metro de distancia —se levantó de la cama y por un momento mis pulmones dejaron de ejercer su trabajo. ¡Dios mío jamás en mi vida podría estar preparada para verlo completamente desnudo! Cuando quise reaccionar al trance que me generaba su cuerpo, él ya estaba a unos centímetros de mí—. Es una jodida estupidez que quieras dormir en el sofá cuando llevamos más de un mes durmiendo juntos. —Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros desnudos y me golpeé mentalmente por no haber traído más que un miserable short y una camisa de tiras.

_Sabías a lo que venías, ahora no te pongas remilgada._

Genial, la voz había decidido aparecer... La encerré en el mismo cuarto oscuro, al final de los pasillos de mi mente, cuando Darien bajó una de las tiras de mi camisa.

—Demasiada ropa, preciosa —deslizó el otro tirante y agarré la tela a mis pechos—. Serena, eso no te va —descruzó mis brazos bajando la polera del pijama con gran facilidad y cubriendo mis pechos con sus manos—. Creo que tú y yo dejamos inconcluso algo esta tarde. —Su voz fue baja, ronca… tan malditamente sensual que sentí como mi entrepierna se humedecía... ¡Jesús bendito!, ¡hazme más fuerte, joder! Cuando los labios de Darien tocaron los míos, mi bandera de tregua erótica se fue al caño y perdí por noqueada.

.

.

.

Un suave jadeo brotó de mi cuerpo.

—Despierta para mí, pequeña... —sentí murmurar a alguien, sentí como volvían a tocarme y mi cuerpo entero tembló. Darien subió una de mis piernas a su hombro, no era la primera vez que me despertaba así, este hombre era insaciable. Digo, aún sin correrse, en algún momento tenía que cansarse, Darien pasó su barba por la sensible piel de mi sexo—. Si no despiertas, nena, voy a torturarte hasta que pidas clemencia. —Su lengua paseó torturantemente y me rendí, cerní las piernas entorno a sus hombros y apreté sus cabellos exigiendo más.

Por aquellos minutos que eran eternos entre ambos, mientras él torturaba de forma gloriosa cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo podía sentir que mi vida y toda mi existencia, estaban a la deriva; era arrastrada hasta una playa desconocida y allí en el calor de la piel de Darien Chiba, yo, Serena Tsukino estaba segura y protegida. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua y tonta? Creer que ser el juguete sexual de ese hombre sería simple, pero no, no lo era; estaba siendo tomada por la presencia y existencia de aquel hermoso y misterioso ser humano. Él me penetraba no sólo físicamente, era mucho más, tomaba mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente y mis sentidos; era un erotismo del corazón, encadenarme hasta dejar de respirar, ser una mujer atada de todas las formas posibles, él respiraba cerca de mí y yo entendí que su oxígeno, también era el mío.

Y no, no era posible, porque su aire se iría pronto y yo debería reaprender a vivir, solo esperaba que mi corazón soportara el golpe cuando estos tres meses acabaran.

Darien cayó a mi lado como peso muerto luego de correrse, no sabía cuántas horas llevábamos en eso, en la noche habíamos estado juntos pero él me había dado placer hasta casi enloquecer mientras que él se abstenía, sabiendo yo que mi placer agónico, era el de él. Ahora parecía estar satisfecho, me atrajo a su cuerpo y me aferré a él enredando mis piernas entre las suyas, mientras sus fuertes brazos me apretaban a él. Respiré el aroma natural de su piel, mezclado con su sudor y el inconfundible olor del sexo, no sabía qué horas eran pero tampoco me importaba, escuchando el irregular latido de su corazón caí en una duermevela tranquila...

Escuché sonidos, fuertes sonidos y me levanté desorientada, estaba sola en la cama y los sonidos que escuchaba eran arcadas; enrollé la sábana a mi cuerpo y me levanté lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al baño.

— Darien…

—Vete —lo sentí vomitar aún más violentamente y mi estómago se tensó—, no necesito público.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿necesitas que vaya por Artemis? —pregunté, escuchándolo vomitar nuevamente.

—No. Estoy bien… Esto es normal. —Su vómito cesó un poco e iba a entrar al baño cuando lo sentí nuevamente, apreté el estómago dispuesta a entrar, cuando Darien bajaba la palanca; su frente estaba recostada en el toilette y respiraba entrecortado, lo ayudé a levantarse y él abrió la llave del lavado para lavarse la boca. Juntos fuimos a la habitación y lo dejé que se recostase en la cama, estaba helado y demasiado pálido, lo vi respirar profundamente antes de apretar su cabeza.

—Iré por Artemis —dije buscando mi pijama, no me gustaba nada, algo en mi corazón se tensó al verlo así… vulnerable.

—Estoy bien, Serena —abrió sus ojos y pude ver que no lo estaba, se veían profundos y cristalinos, no había esa vivacidad, el azul estaba muerto y no centelleante como era normal en él—. Busca entre mi equipaje la caja verde con blanco y pásame un analgésico. Cristo, no debí comer tanto anoche —musitó en tono de broma o al menos, eso intentó—. Estoy acostumbrado a comer comida chatarra, la cena de ayer fue mucho para mí podrido estómago —busqué entre su maleta rápidamente.

— Darien, ¿cuál de todas estas cajas es? —pregunté sacando los medicamentos.

—La verde y la blanca, una es un digestivo y la otra es un analgésico, me ayudaran a sentirme mejor, nena —tomé los dos comprimidos y volé a la cocina buscando un vaso con agua y regresando a la habitación, con mucha dificultad los tomó y luego se recostó un par de minutos después estaba completamente dormido, busqué entre su equipaje y saqué uno de sus bóxer y los puse cerca para que cuando él despertara los viera; me di un baño rápido y me coloqué un short de jeans, una camiseta suelta y mis Converse pero, mientras me bañaba, algo me daba vueltas. La gran cantidad de medicamentos que había en la maleta de Darien, tomé su laptop de la mesa de cómputo y las cajas del maletín: nada del otro mundo. Como él me había dicho, eran analgésicos, digestivos y unos comprimidos para la presión, al parecer, Darien era hipertenso.

Darien estuvo dormido un par de horas, aún no pasaba de medio día cuando se despertó, propuso una ducha pero negué antes que me atrapase, su malestar se había ido dejándome algo más tranquila, lo esperé en la pequeña sala mientras tomaba un refresco. Me había hecho un emparedado de queso y jamón mientras él dormía; Darien salió del corredor con unos vaqueros de cintura baja y un suéter blanco cuello en "V". Luego del almuerzo, decidimos bajar a la playa, mientras los chicos jugaban Futbol con una vieja pelota hecha de trapo y, cuando digo los chicos, me refiero a Artemis, Seiya, Malachite, Yaten, Rei y Darien. Luna leía un libro, Mina y Hotaru hablaban de bebés; saqué mi celular y le marqué a Rinni, extrañaba a esa enana desagradecida.

—_Soy Rinni, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame un mensaje y te llamo. _— Se me estrujó un poco el pecho al escuchar su buzón de voz.

—Rinni, soy Sere, por favor dime ¡hola!

Luna se acercó a mí, me preparé para una conversación con mi "suegra" pero ella no dijo nada, Seiya anotó un gol y Darien sonrió montándose en su espalda.

—Hacían eso de niños —dijo, mientras veíamos a Rei tirarse sobre los dos en la arena—. Eran ellos tres vrs. Artemis, Diamante y yo; cuando uno anotaba los otros dos se le tiraban encima—. Miré a Luna sobre mis gafas de sol, asociando a Darien con el niño pelo azabache y tierno de la fotografía de su casa—. Ninguno de los tres los parí, pero a todos los amo como si lo hubiese hecho.

—Entiendo... —murmuré, viendo la escena: Rei llenaba de arena a los dos hermanos.

—Sé que tu madre no estuvo contigo.

— Luna, no me gusta hablar de Ikuko —zanjé el tema, esos eran caminos espinosos para mí.

—Entiendo —fue su turno de murmurar, el momento se volvió incómodo y pesado, el silencio que nos absorbió no me gustaba para nada—. ¿Cómo vas con tu libro nuevo? —preguntó Luna, enseñándome lo que estaba leyendo... "Tentación"—. Es interesante cómo captaste la esencia de Diego —sonreí, yo amaba a Diego, siempre había creído que mi hombre perfecto sería como él, tímido y caballeroso, pero conocer a Darien había cambiado mis perspectivas con respeto a los hombres—. Es un amor bonito el que él y Megan tienen.

—Sí, de hecho lo es —susurré— y en cuanto al nuevo libro, estoy en los capítulos finales.

— ¿Es del genero erótico no? —La miré sin saber qué decirle—. Tranquila, para mi cumpleaños Darien me regaló la saga del señor Green, gracias a él también tengo una gran variedad de libros de esa índole —sonrió avergonzada—. ¿Darien te está ayudando con este nuevo libro verdad?

—Yo... — ¡Diablos! ¿Qué le decía? No quería que creyera que estaba utilizando a su hijo.

—Tranquila, si Darien confía en ti yo lo haré, lo único que te pido es que lo hagas feliz, Serena; el tiempo que dure —repitió las mismas palabras dichas en la inauguración del hotel, iba a preguntarle qué pasaba pero en ese momento Darien anotó un gol en vez de dejar que sus hermanos cayesen sobre él, corrió a mi tirándose a mi lado y jalándome sobre él para darme un beso hambriento.

Traté de alejarme de él, pero sus brazos anudados mi cuerpo y hacían imposible que me alejase, siguió besándome con demencia y caí fácilmente enredando mi lengua en la de él y exigiendo más de lo que ya me daba.

Escuchamos un chiflido digno de camionero y luego, Seiya gritó:

— ¡¿Piensas sacarle las caries, Darien?! Hasta donde sé, eres sexólogo no dentista —murmuró burlón, fue mi momento de morder el labio de Darien haciéndolo sisear y soltándome, me bajé de su regazo y vi la mirada de Mina en mí, tenía esa mirada que me decía lo que ya yo sabía... Estaba perdida, muy perdida.

.

.

.

Para el final del día estábamos todos reunidos en el salón de la casa, Yaten tenía a Chibi dormida en su regazo; Mina también estaba sentada a su lado; Rei y Mal parecían uno solo metidos en su pequeña burbuja de amor, en un principio pensaba que eran novios pero no era así, Rei había conocido a Malachite en la universidad, él era fotógrafo y había sido un flechazo a primera vista aunque Rei lo había hecho sufrir, se habían casado a escondidas en Las Vegas por eso nadie sabía que la famosa modelo Rei Chiba —el apellido de su madre—, estaba felizmente casada. Habíamos acordado hacer la entrevista el sábado, ya que habíamos pasado todo el día en el mar y no estábamos muy dispuestos a hacerla, Malachite tomaría las fotos mientras que Mina y Rei habían decidido que sería en la pequeña cabaña de Darien. Hotaru, al parecer, ya no quería matarme; Darien se comportaba como un novio devoto, me hacía sonrojar hasta los cabellos, era atento y amable sin dejar de ser el puto cabrón ególatra que yo conocía, me había dado un par de besos más sin importar que su familia nos estuviese observando; así que al parecer, había disipado las dudas de su cuñada, Artemis y Luna se habían retirado temprano ya que querían ir temprano a la plaza del lugar.

—Ya va a comenzar. — Rei se levantó de las piernas de Malachite justo cuando Darien entraba en la habitación con un refresco para mí, hacía unos minutos habíamos hablado con Rinni y mi hermana había querido hablar con él, se llevaban muy bien, tan bien… que estaba empezando a preocuparme. Cuando esta mentira acabara, Darien se alejaría de nosotras y no sabía qué tanto podría afectar eso a Rinni.

— ¿En qué piensas, nena? —Se sentó a mi lado, junto a la chimenea tendiéndome el refresco. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y habíamos pasado de un agradable 16 a 7°C grados rápidamente—. ¿Tienes frío? —negué con la cabeza sintiendo su brazo pasar por mis hombros justo segundos antes que su aterciopelada voz se escuchase por los parlantes de la habitación.

El programa fue muy divertido, algo corto debido a que era pregrabado, Darien se empecinó en hablar sobre los dibujos animados, la verdad fue mucho más diversión que información.

— ¡Qué tienes contra las princesas de Disney! —dijo Mina enojada, mientras todos en la sala reíamos.

—Son unas zorras —dijo Darien, mirando que Chibi estuviese dormida, Yaten alzó el dedo pulgar dándole a entender que sí—. Mira, el único que creía que en verdad eran princesas "Damiselas en apuro" era Walt Disney pero si miras bien, te darás cuenta que no es así —declaró.

—Comparto esa noción, por eso si Hotaru tiene una niña no la dejaremos ver ninguna princesa de Disney. — Hotaru dio un leve empujón a Seiya.

— ¿En qué basas tu teoría, genio? —masculló Mina, burlonamente.

—Mmm… Sencillo, todas las "Princesas" —hizo comillas con sus manos—, todas son reprimidas sexuales, o buscaban sexo.

—Mérida no lo hizo —declaré interrumpiéndolo, algo había visto yo en internet acerca de lo que Darien decía.

—Mérida es lesbiana —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—**N**inguno de sus pretendientes le daba la talla esa mujercita es ardiente, por eso el cabello rojo —completó Malachite, ganándose un zape de Rei —. Las prefiero morenas, bebé —musitó como niño.

—Aún no me dices por qué piensas que las princesas son zorras —reiteró Mina, mirándolo desafiantemente.

—Quieres una explicación lógica — Mina rodó los ojos—. Ok. Blanca Nieves: su sexualidad es una amenaza creciente para otra mujer, por lo que es asesinada. Su única ventaja, la belleza física, es lo que la salva al final. Aurora, (la Bella Durmiente): Prometida en el nacimiento para solidificar una posición política, es asesinada por otra mujer por despecho. Su dueño… ejem… novio, la salva con un beso. Una vez más, el sexo es su única salvación. Jasmine (Aladino): Esta princesa debe casarse para satisfacer de los requerimientos de la ley. Su renuencia a hacerlo, le trae a su poderoso padre un sinfín de problemas. Ella es esclavizada por un hombre poderoso y sólo se salva por el ingenio de una rata de la calle. Ariel…

— ¡No te metas con Ariel! —chilló Mina, riendo.

—Tú lo quisiste Pixie — Darien sonrió burlón—. La sirenita: Sabías que ella cambia drásticamente su apariencia física a fin de ser más atractiva para el hombre. El precio es que ella no puede hablar. Úrsula le dice a Ariel que lo único que necesita para conquistar a un hombre es ser guapa, y le pide su voz a cambio de darle unas maravillosas piernas, y cuando Ariel se queja, Úrsula responde: "¡Pero… tendrás a tu hombre!". Y ante un argumento de tales magnitudes, a Ariel no le queda otra que aceptar. Y ella quería negarse, de verdad, porque es su voz y bueno, sin ella no puede hablar, básicamente, pero a cambio va a tener a Eric, que es guapo y es moreno y es un príncipe y, ¿para qué le sirve su voz cuando puede tener eso? ¿No, Sere? —me miró—. Salva la vida de un príncipe con su único valor, su sexualidad.

—Dios Darien, basta ya —se quejó Hotaru —. Vas a destruir mi infancia, bastardo.

—Ustedes querían saber, así que ahora se aguantan —musitó serio—. Cenicienta: es salvada de terribles condiciones de vida por un príncipe. El la salva no porque ella sea muy trabajadora, sino porque es hermosa. Y no podía faltar Mulán, que aunque acabó con el soldadito, dio un paso más en cuanto a la onda gay vistiéndose de hombre para poder entrar al ejército y haciendo que el mentado soldadito se enamorara de "él" o sea, un objeto sexual. Que Disney nos colocara un feliz para siempre, es diferente.

— ¡Eres un animal! —chilló Mina.

—Y eso que no te he contado la historia de Perrahontas —murmuró pagado de sí mismo.

— ¡Sácame de aquí Yat! —gritó mi amiga, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. De niña, Mina había soñado con el príncipe azul que la salvaría de su padre; Yat apareció en su bicicleta de rueditas un día para salvarle la vida cuando tenía ocho años…

Darien rio abiertamente y lo observé divertida, sus argumentos eran increíblemente coherentes, era un hombre inteligente y sagaz.

_¡Ja! Ahora lo admiras…_

Maldita sea esta conciencia Pepe grillo... Multiplícate por cero.

Hotaru y Mina le lanzaron los cojines del sofá y Darien se burló sacándole la lengua como un niño, un par de horas más tarde estábamos en la cabaña. En su cama, completamente vestidos; Darien se había acostado a mi lado mientras yo leía un libro que hablaba sobre el sexo tántrico, él mismo me lo había dado días después de nuestra experiencia, había encendido el televisor y había estado pasando los canales por doquier hasta quedarse dormido, cerré el libro que leía colocándolo en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, mientras observaba el hermoso espécimen a mi lado.

¡Dios!, no sabía si lo amaba o no, pero había algo en él. Era una idiota, siempre lo ha sido; desde que lo vi en ese ascensor me había gustado, sabía que iba a terminar muy mal si aceptaba su propuesta pero aun así lo hice. Retiré un mechón de cabello de su frente y él sonrió.

Me encogí ante aquel gesto.

Era tan sexy, tan hermoso. Jodido Cristo, estaba completamente dormido y aun así irradiaba una sensualidad muy propia en él. Me acosté de medio lado frente a él; era tarde, aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada cuando por fin me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

La brisa del amanecer golpeaba mi rostro suavemente, no estaba haciendo frío, pero tampoco calor; el aire era fresco, había tanta paz y tanta serenidad que podría quedarme aquí por siempre, había tenido un sueño horrible pero en estos momentos no podía recordarlo, sólo recordaba que tenía el corazón acelerado y la frente perlada en sudor, Darien seguía dormido pero yo ya no podía hacerlo, por lo cual había salido aquí, quería ver el sol cuando saliese poco a poco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz de Darien se escuchaba somnolienta, colocó sus manos a rodeando mi cuerpo y sujetándose a la baranda—. El que ve el amanecer aquí, soy yo. ¿Te preocupa la entrevista? — negué con la cabeza. Él me obligó a girarme, dejándome con la espalda recostada al barandal—. ¿Qué sucede? —Su mano acarició mi mejilla.

—Simplemente, me desperté y no pude volver a dormir, Darien. Salí y me quedé viendo el mar, es relajante.

—Sí, lo es. Fue una de las razones por la cual mandé a construir la cabaña en este lado de la propiedad.

— Darien, ¿de verdad piensas eso de las princesas? —pregunté.

—No es lo que pienso, Sere; es lo que en realidad pasó. Lo que nadie sabe, pero muchos preferimos creer en fantasías que en realidades.

— ¿Tú crees en fantasías?

— ¿Sexuales? —negué divertida.

— ¿Hay algún momento del día en el que no pienses en sexo?

—Sinceramente… Aunque a veces creo que… Nah!, soy un jodido pervertido, siempre pienso en sexo y más cuando estás tan cerca —se acercó a mí.

—Dame un respiro, Darien —dije colocando las manos en su pecho.

—Anoche te lo di nena. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando yo quiera.

—Cuando ambos queramos y ahora, no quiero —murmuré tajante.

Darien tomó mi mentón, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Dime qué sucede? —Su mirada se tornó preocupada.

—Creo… —negué con la cabeza— creo que debo intentar dormir —caminé de vuelta a la habitación.

— Sere —me llamó cuando iba a pasar las puertas, haciéndome girar para verlo.

— ¿Tienes alguna fantasía sexual? —mordí mi mejilla fuertemente, debatiéndome si decirle o no, abrí mi boca para decirle pero al final, decidí que era mejor no hacerlo y sin responderle, entré.

.

.

.

—Una foto de los dos sobre el columpio, mirándose a los ojos. — Darien resopló, habíamos subido de la playa porque según Rei quería hacer un par de tomas ahí, Darien sentado en la arena conmigo entre sus piernas, había posado mi cabello en mi hombro izquierdo, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en el derecho; otra conmigo subida a su espalda, él tenía un jeans azul deslavado y una camiseta blanca cuello en "v" que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, su cabello estaba desordenado y una pequeña sombra de barba cruzaba su rostro. Mina me había obligado a ponerme un vestido blanco también, era de Hotaru pero me quedaba bien, me había maquillado un poco y peinado mi cabello pero lo dejaba suelto.

— Rei, ¿sabes hace cuántos años no nos subimos en ese jodido columpio? —dijo Darien con desdén.

—Cállate y hazlo, Darien —dijo Rei duramente, haciendo que Malachite riera por lo bajo. Darien bufó sonoramente antes de empezar a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

— ¿Eso es el columpio? — Mina chilló cuando lo vio, yo también pero no por la misma causa; no era más que una rueda atada a una soga de la rama de un árbol.

—No —sentencié—. No me subiré ahí —Mina entrecerró sus ojos a mí—. Puedes darme la mirada del papagayo si quieres Mina, soy torpe y mi karma no es muy bueno, si me subo ahí me caeré.

—Yo sí quiero subirme. — Darien cruzó las manos en su torso ante de caminar y colocar sus dos manos en la soga, suspendiéndose para ver qué tan fuerte era—. Aguanta mi peso. Joder, pensé que habían quitado esto de aquí.

—Diamante cambia la cuerda cada año —dijo Esmeralda sonriendo. Ella la esposa de Diamante de origen brasileño; una señora de edad madura que trabajaba para los Shields antes que los padres de Darien murieran. Artemis les había pedido que se quedaran en la casa cuando Elizabeth y Anthony murieron, y ellos habían aceptado por amor a Darien.

—Ven aquí, nena —dijo Darien, subiéndose a la madera y aferrando sus manos a la soga.

—Si me caigo y me mato, juro por Dios que salgo y te corto las pelotas. —Rei y Mina estallaron en carcajadas mientras que Darien me dio su mejor sonrisa burlona.

—Súbete sobre mis pies —murmuró cuando me acerqué, con todo el miedo del mundo lo hice—. No te caerás, deja de temblar o ¿es que te afecto mucho cuando estamos demasiado cerca? —Su sonrisa ladina bailaba entre sus labios.

—Mírense con amor, ¡joder! —gritó Rei. Miré los ojos de Darien, ese azul zafiro que me encantaba, podría perderme en su mirada y olvidar a todo lo que me rodeaba si lo miraba fijamente, Darien soltó una de sus manos y acarició mi mejilla, haciéndome estremecer. Sentí el flash de la cámara de Malachite pero en ese momento sólo me importaba Darien. La cuerda se tambaleó fuertemente y escuchamos un fuerte "crack", antes de caer fuertemente abrazados sobre la hierba. Darien reía fuertemente mientras yo escondía mi cara entre su pecho, el ataque de risa era contagioso. Subí mi cabeza dejando que parte de mi cabello cubriera mi rostro, la mano de Darien se alzó colocando los mechones detrás de mí oreja—. Eso es, joder, así. Malachite más te vale que esas fotos salgan bien, sentimos el flash de la cámara y ambos sonreímos... ¡Qué bien se sentía estar así!

_Es como si tuviese una familia, como si al fin hubiese alguien para mí…_

—Creo que tenemos suficientes fotos ya, Rei —expresó Mina, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Si un par dentro de la cabaña y podremos concentrarnos en la entrevista en sí. —Me levanté del cuerpo de Darien y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo, cuando la tomó un corrientazo atravesó mi cuerpo haciéndome saltar... Mina me llamó y me alejé de él para entrar a la cabaña.

Rei nos había hecho cambiar de ropa y me coloqué un nuevo vestido, este era de Mina; negro strapless bastante sencillo, Mina retocó mi maquillaje y salí a la sala para ver a Darien había cambiado su suéter por una camisa manga larga negra su cabello estaba indomable como si acabáramos de tener una clase y se había afeitado, sentí la sangre correr más aprisa. Malachite y Rei habían cubierto el ventanal y encendido la chimenea de la sala, dándole una tonalidad oscura y mística al lugar... Luego de un par de fotos de Darien y mías frente a las escaleras, Rei comenzó con la entrevista. Suspiré fuertemente antes de contestar la primera.

Después de los cuarenta y cinco minutos más estresantes de toda mi existencia, la entrevista acabo. Rei había insistido en una última foto y nos había hecho salir de la cabaña, ordenando a Darien que me alzara y depositara un beso en mi mejilla mientras yo miraba la cámara y rodeaba sus caderas con mis piernas, sin importar que estuviese usando un vestido. Las manos de Darien se cernieron en mi trasero mientras sentía sus labios sobre mi mejilla y veía el flash de la cámara de Malachite, eran casi las seis y Luna había llamado a Rei para que todos cenáramos en un restaurante en la plaza del pueblo. Mina, Malachite y Rei se fueron adelante, pues yo quería colocarme algo más cómodo. Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando Darien entró en la habitación.

—Ven... —susurró levemente mientras tomaba mis manos; estábamos solos puesto que Mina, Malachite y Rei se habían ido a reunir con los demás— quiero enseñarte algo —sonrío torcidamente, alentándome a caminar. Salimos por el ventanal de su sala y caminamos por un senderito.

— ¿Dónde vamos Darien? —pregunté, dejando que me guiará.

—Es un lugar, me gustaba ir allí cuando era más niño —murmuró, apartando unas ramas de mi camino.

—Tenemos el tiempo justo para bajar al restaurante que dijo Rei —replique siguiéndolo.

—Solo será un momento, Serena. —Caminamos entre los árboles por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta llegar a un lugar rocoso. Darien subió las rocas deteniéndose el tiempo necesario para ayudarme a subir a mí. Hasta escalar la montaña rocosa, si había dicho que desde su ventana se veía el paraíso ese era el eufemismo del año, el día estaba cayendo dibujando en el cielo un sin fin de colores: rosa, azul, anaranjado, gris.

—Es hermoso, Darien —dije sintiendo sus manos en mis caderas, inhalé profundamente recostándome en su espalda... Se sentía paz, tranquilidad y podía escuchar el corazón de Darien repiqueteando, los pajarillos cantaban en el aire, las olas del mar golpeando la roca. Darien pasó sus brazos cerrando sus manos entorno a mi vientre y respirando fuertemente.

—Amo venir aquí —acarició mi vientre y sentí la flama del deseo encenderse en mi interior, me giró entre sus brazos y quedamos frente a frente y acarició mis labios con sus pulgares—. Tienes las mejillas sonrojadas —murmuró con voz gutural—, tiemblas como un pajarillo —bajó su rostro hasta que quedase a la misma altura del mío—. Me gusta el color de tus ojos, mirarlos fijamente. —Su dedo apartó un mechón de mi cabello, acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja—. Me pierdo en ellos, son profundos... como el mar. —Sus labios a centímetros de los míos, el corazón latiendo más fuerte... ¡_Jesús! No me dejes caer, no más de lo que ya he caído_—. Sere —su lengua humedeció sus labios al tiempo que mi vientre se contraía—… no sabes cuánto te deseo, jamás en mi vida había deseado a una mujer tanto como te deseo a ti, tus labios incitan a tomarlos suave y fiero, el saber que tu cuerpo reacciona ante mi toque... Mírate, tiemblas como una hoja en medio de una tormenta y aún no te he tocado nena, todo lo que desprendes me hace enloquecer, a veces siento que me he perdido en ti, en tu esencia, has cambiado mi manera de pensar, mi mundo completamente, yo siento que... —Se acercó para besarme pero retrocedí.

—Esto es solo sexo, Darien —musité en voz baja.

_Sálvate _Serena_, sólo sálvate._

— Sere...

—Tu madre nos espera para cenar, Darien. —Me solté de su amarre y empecé a caminar en dirección a la cabaña, encerrándome en el baño, necesitaba controlar el deseo irrefrenable de lanzarme contra él, necesitaba dominar el sentimiento que se desarrollaba en mí, necesitaba tantas cosas y me sentía caer… caer en un abismo oscuro y sin salida porque sin duda alguna, lo que más necesitaba era a él. Darien Chiba.

Cuando salí del baño, Darien me esperaba en la sala, su rostro se mostraba pensativo y tenso, carraspeé un poco para que me notara, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la salida.

Bajar desde Villa Chiba hasta el restaurante que había elegido Luna en toda la plaza del lugar fue tenso, silencioso y agradecía mentalmente que Seiya tuviese buena música en la USB pegada a su reproductor. La cena fue sencilla, a base de mariscos y alimentos tipos de Rocky Point. Al regresar a Villa Chiba, lo hice en el auto de Yaten y Mina.

¿Qué había pasado en ese acantilado? Las palabras de Darien rodeaban mi cabeza.

Me coloqué una pijama sencilla para dormir era uno de esos suéter Extra grandes que había comprado porque eran cómodos para dormir y un pequeño pantalón y había salido con una lata de Pepsi al balcón de la sala de Darien, el clima había descendido lo suficiente como para que el frío me calase los huesos pero no importaba, el sonido de las olas me daba paz y tranquilidad.

Frey estaba echada frente la chimenea de Darien, masticando la zanahoria de hule que había comprado para ella. Era casi media noche y Darien aún no llegaba; salté la baranda y caminé con Frey siguiéndome los pasos hasta llegar a la playa, Darien me había dicho que el lugar era privado así que eso me hacía sentir más tranquila, a lo lejos había alguien sentado así que caminé más a prisa pensando que quizás necesitaba ayuda, pero cada vez que me acercaba me parecía más familiar pero no fue hasta que estuve más cerca que supe quién era.

Darien estaba descalzo y sin camisa, sentado en una pila de arena trazando líneas en ella; me senté a su lado pero él no me miró, Frey se acercó a él y se colocó de panza para que él le rascara, lo hizo y luego, ella empezó a correr hacia la orilla de la playa, ladrándole a las pequeñas olas que iban y venían. Los segundos parecieron minutos, y los minutos horas. Darien no hablaba conmigo y, por un momento, fue como si me clavaran puñales en el pecho, suspiré fuertemente antes de hablar.

—Hacerlo en el mar —murmuré, sin saber porque lo decía—. Como aquella película de vampiros, no sé si en realidad lo hicieron ahí pero se veía excitante... —suspiré al ver que Darien no hacía nada, por varios segundos todo fue silencio, solo las olas del mar se escuchaban, al igual que los ladridos de Frey cuando llegaban las olas. Esto me desesperaba, hacía un mes y medio que habíamos empezado con esta locura y nunca Darien estuvo callado más de diez segundos—. Darien por favor, dime algo —giró su rostro al mío y se levantó tendiendo su mano a mí, me levanté de la arena y Darien acercó mi cuerpo al suyo atrayéndome a él de las caderas; subiendo mi suéter lentamente hasta sacarlo completamente de mi cuerpo dejándome solo en los pantaloncitos de franela. No decía nada, su mirada estaba enfocada en la mía acarició mi costado suavemente, sus dedos estaban helados y me estremecí sin saber si era por el viento que envolvió mi cuerpo o sus caricias... Lo vi llevar sus manos a su cinturón y soltar el botón y el zipper rápidamente, dejando que la gravedad hiciese su tarea, mientras él bajaba mi pantalón...

Mi respiración había empezado a fallarme mientras sentía la tela deslizarse por mis piernas y las manos de Darien trazar planos inexistentes en mi espalda.

— Darien, ¿qué... qué haces? —mi voz vaciló.

Darien no contestó, su mirada siguió posada en la mía hasta unir nuestros labios suavemente, mis brazos por instinto se enredaron en su cuello mientras sentía sus manos calentar mi piel por donde rozaban, mientras me besaba con más ahínco, más pasión entrega. En este punto, mi corazón estaba en una carrera maratónica, podía sentir mi entrepierna humedecerse poco a poco mientras sentía la erección de Darien clavada a mi vientre; succionó, lamió y besó; sus labios descendieron a mi cuello mordisqueando mi piel, haciéndome temblar ante su experto toque uniendo nuestros pechos hasta que mis pezones duros por el frío y sus caricias, quedaran firmemente pegados a su pecho. Nos besamos con ansia, con hambre… sintiendo, tocando, mis manos en sus brazos, las suyas en mi espalda, un derroche de lujuria embravecida por su silencio, por mi confusión batallando el uno con el otro, hasta que nuestros cuerpos protestaron por oxígeno.

— Darien...

_En este momento podría decir que no, pero no quiero… me pierdo…_

—Ven —murmuró con voz cargada de deseo, extendiendo su mano hacia mí—, cumpliré tu fantasía.

_Podría decirte que tú eres mi fantasía, pero no puedo._

— Darien, hace frío, el agua debe estar —sentí sus dedos en mis labios silenciándome.

_Tengo palabras enredadas en mi lengua y, sin embargo, algo me detiene…_

—Sé lo que hago. —Por supuesto que sabía lo que hacía—. Ven conmigo, buscó mis manos y enlazó nuestros dedos.

_Solos tú y yo y el mundo desaparece…_

—Podemos enfermarnos —él rió. Una risa cruel e irónica. Haló mi mano y empezó a caminar en dirección al agua que, al contrario de lo que pensaba, no estaba tan fría. Darien siguió caminando hasta que el agua cubrió su cintura y luego se giró viéndome, fijamente—. Darien —musité temblando, el frío había quedado atrás… Ahora su azulada mirada penetrante me quemaba como si fuese hierro ardiente, tragué saliva pesadamente—. Yo creo que... —Sus brazos se cerraron entorno a mi cintura acercándome a él, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen completamente unidos, para ese momento mis pezones eran lanzas endurecidas apretadas contar la firmeza de sus pectorales.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser para ti? ¿Qué me detiene? ¿Qué nos detiene? ¿Sólo sexo? ¿En qué momento me perdí? ¿Cuándo esto dejó de ser un aprendizaje? Un ridículo contrato_ _y convertirse en la experiencia más importante de mi vida._

—Te tengo —su voz fue rasposa, excitada encendiéndome en un minuto, su erección clavada en mi vientre aún dentro de sus bóxer—, aférrate a mí, así las olas no nos separaran —anudé mis piernas a su cintura, sintiendo el palpitar de anticipación en mi cuerpo; acarició mi espalda con parsimonia, haciéndome temblar levemente antes de colocar sus manos en mi trasero y suspenderme a él, mi vientre se contrajo ante la sensación de sentirme tan cerca de él, me sentía muy excitada y quería hacer esto más real, no como cuando lo había dicho en la arena, me incliné para besarle, pero Darien se alejó, dejándome confundida un momento.

_Yo… yo…_

—No besos, Serena. — ¿Qué? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Necesitaba uno de sus besos, de esos que me quitaban el aliento y me dejaban completamente a merced de él—. Los besos son intimidad y tú no quieres eso conmigo, ¿cierto? —murmuro burlón.

_Intimidad… intimidad donde te doy mi corazón y yo poseo el tuyo, ¿lo tengo? No, no lo tendré jamás. Todo esto es una falacia… una mentira, algo que jamás sucederá. ¿Dónde quedaré yo? ¿Dónde quedaras tú? Arriesgarse a un juego donde solo yo perderé._

A eso se resumía todo.

—Bájame, Darien —sentencié duramente, pero él no se inmutó—. Bájame o empezaré a gritar —amenacé.

_Corre… corre, lo heriste; heriste su ego de niño malcriado, que fácil Darien, que fácil quieres que yo te ame y tú no das nada por nada. Todas ellas, tus amantes te amaron, ¿cuántos corazones destruiste? Cuántas de ellas morían por un beso tuyo y ahora que yo… yo… ¡estúpidos juegos de la piel y la vanidad!_

— ¿Gritar, Serena? No seas infantil. —Su voz, aunque envuelta en el toque ronco y sexual que usaba cuando teníamos jornadas maratónicas de sexo, era dura como un cuchillo afilado.

—Yo no quiero una relación. —_Escúdate Sere, escúdate. Tu corazón ya está roto, Ikuko lo quebró. Feliz lo hizo pedazos, con Darien será polvo… Solo eso… polvo._

— ¿Y quién demonio te dijo que yo sí? —dijo duramente—. Simplemente, quiero halagarte pero a ti lo que te importa es que este enterrado en ti, me has dicho tu fantasía sexual y la cumpliré sin besos, sin cariños ni palabritas idiotas, solo quiero de ti tus sonidos de placer, maldice, gime… entrégate.

_¡No me conoces!_

—No quiero hacer esto. —Las olas llegaban a nosotros, moviéndonos suavemente—. Déjame ir…

— ¡No! —Hierro, rudeza. ¿Nos lastimamos, nene? ¿Herí tu ego? No seré parte de tu harem, de tu colección de corazones rotos… No Darien, yo no.

—Entonces, déjame hacer esto a mí manera, Darien. —Puse mis manos a cada lado de su hermoso rostro... ¡Hermoso! Eres un adonis Chiba, eres Eros, el dios del sexo eres… sacudí mi cabeza lentamente.

_Un día una niña leyendo sobre príncipes dijo: quiero uno igual, hermoso, perfecto y mío. Ahora, lo veo a él y me pregunto ¿eres tú mi príncipe encantado?_

_No, no lo eres, no crees en nada._

_Sin embargo, disfrútalo… poséelo, devóralo… sólo será un segundo de tu vida… después la realidad será implacable._

— Sere, yo no quiero que te enamores de mí, porque yo no lo haré —murmuró.

_¿Correr? Para qué niña tonta…_

—Lo que deseo es que aprendas a conocerte por dentro, por fuera eres una mujer hermosa, atrayente, me vuelvo loco con solo verte; de pensar que por este tiempo eres mía… —Lo besé callándolo, no quería que hablara de un final, sabía que iba a suceder; lo nuestro tenía fecha de caducidad, es como saber que algún día te vas a morir—. Lo besé suave sin importar que sus labios estuvieran fijos y tensos por unos minutos; mi mano se aferró a su nuca atrayendo más su cara a mí y empujando mis caderas contra las suyas, haciéndolo sisear.

—Es mi fantasía, Darien —murmuré con mis labios pegados a los suyos... Sintiendo como su amarre se hacía más fuerte; lo besé sin prisas como él me había besado, ejerciendo más y más presión hasta que lo sentí dar un pequeño gruñido y fue su lengua la que entró sin ceremonias a mi boca, luchando contra la mía en un juego donde era él quien sabía cómo jugarlo.

_Mañana él se irá y sólo te quedará esto._

Un arranque frenético de pasión nos envolvió a los dos y comenzamos a besarnos más fuerte, más salvaje, empecé a recorrer con mi lengua cada recoveco de su boca.

_Hermoso, y hoy es mío._

Estaba excitada y poseída, mi vientre palpitaba, el deseo recorriendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, necesitaba más, quería más...

_Un día cuando escribas Sere Tsukino, quizás puedas exorcizarlo de tu cabeza y de tu cuerpo, pero hoy no… hoy eres egoísta._

Envestí mis caderas y él me suspendió aún más, bajando sus labios por mi cuello, succionando apasionadamente.

_Quizás, algún día, entiendas que sólo fue un sueño._

Oleadas de placer invadieron todo mi cuerpo, mientras él seguía con su camino imaginario, siseando entrecortado hasta atrapar uno de mis pezones con su boca y mamar de ellos como si fuese un niño hambriento.

_En este mar enorme somos él y yo, y nadie más._

Deslicé mis dedos por sus cabellos húmedos, halando ante la intensidad de la sensación que albergaba mi cuerpo al sentir su ardiente lengua rozar mi pezón.

— Darien… —jadeé al sentirlo morder mi pecho, Darien me sujetó fuertemente con un brazo, mientras su mano libre descendía por mi trasero hasta tocar mi clítoris.

_Toca todo de mí… todo, ya has acariciado mi alma… toca todo de mí…_

— ¡Dar! —grité, cerrando los ojos cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

— ¡Por Cristo, mujer! —murmuró él embistiéndome lentamente, demasiado lento por lo que empecé a moverme.

_Él, hoy te necesita…_

El ritmo cada vez era mayor, los dos empezamos a gemir entrecortado. Busqué sus labios otra vez, besándolo con pasión y alevosía… necesitaba sentirlo más. Las olas nos golpeaban ahora un poco más fuerte pero no por eso Darien dejaba de penetrarme, un par de golpes a mi clítoris me dieron la detonación perfecta, justo antes de sentir cómo rasgaba mis bragas; era la primera vez que lo hacía y el crujir de la tela que ahora flotaba a nuestro lado, hizo que cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Metí la mano en el agua acariciando su sexo aún sobre la tela y Darien arqueo la cabeza exhalando fuertemente, mi mano se introdujo en sus bóxers mientras él seguía bombeando mi sexo con su dedo; pasé mi pulgar por su suave cabeza y, murmuró una maldición entre dientes cuando lo abarqué con mi mano, subiendo de arriba abajo. La posición en la que estaba no era cómoda pero el agua golpeándonos, hizo que sintiera a Darien tan cerca de mí, su miembro entre mis manos, duro como una roca, hacía que estuviese al borde de la desesperación; mi mano en su nuca lo acercó más a mí hasta que él volvió a hacerme descender un poco, halé los cabellos de su nuca acercándolo a mí lo suficiente para susurrarle…

—Fóllame.

_Oh niña tímida y miedosa, quien siempre supo que jamás sería amada por nadie, ni por su madre y ahora… ahora dice cosas sucias, ahora no tiene miedo a las olas del mar violento. Sólo quiere ahogarse… quiere vivir… quiere sentir… Ahora exige, hoy… hoy es sólo Serena Tsukino._

Guíe su miembro hacia mi sexo y lo dejé justo en mi entrada; Darien se introdujo en mí de una sola estocada y apreté mis paredes en torno a él por la fuerte intromisión.

—Yo también te deseo —murmuré pegada a su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente en la clavícula—. Te deseo, Darien mis palabras parecieron alentarle, el agua chapoteaba de un lugar a otro alrededor de nuestro sus embistes que eran frenéticos, delirantes; entraba y salía con una destreza asombrosa, sentirlo dentro de mí mientras rebotaba pegada a él era asombroso, sentía mi pulso dispararse, el corazón aleteándome despavorido, mi deseo quemándome las entrañas, la necesidad por sentirlo cerca, me desgarraba fuertemente—. Córrete conmigo —susurré, Darien nunca lo hacía—. Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres el dueño de tu placer y ahora mismo, eres el dueño del mío, bebé... —Mis labios temblaban por el placer—. Concédeme eso, córrete conmigo. —Lo escuché gemir entre vulnerable y fiero, fue hermoso, yo lo poseía, él era mío total y completamente, nos respirábamos.

Los músculos de Darien se tensaban casa vez más, el frenesí de mi interior amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

Lo apreté tan fuerte, confundidos en unos solo. ¡Era yo! ¡Yo! ¡Mío! No era el maestro, era sólo mi amante.

Su voz era embravecida de deseo, una estocada, otra más… una de vuelta, otra, otra y otra y el placer recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar por el éxtasis contenido mientras Darien aullaba fuertemente, entregándose al calor del frenesí que nos otorgaba el orgasmo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, con el corazón acelerado y los sentidos alerta, nuestros cuerpos unidos bajo el agua como si el agua en su ir y venir violento, fuese el eco de nuestros cuerpos que aún se estremecían.

Darien nos sumergió a los dos, dándome un beso en las profundidades del océano, me dejé arrastrar por su maniática manera de besarme, después que había dicho que no me daría un beso; me arrastré por el miedo que sentía ante lo que afloraba en mi alma; me dejé llevar porque sabía que dolería cuando lo dejara ir, pero sobre todo, me dejé llevar porque era él quien lo exigía.

Darien dominaba sin necesidad de órdenes, estaba en su naturaleza ser tan malditamente sensual, salimos a la superficie y pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro intentando controlar mi respiración, un viento helado nos hizo estremecer.

— Darien —dije jadeante, el agua nos golpeaba suavemente y podía sentir el firme agarre de Darien en mis caderas—. Gr... Gracias. —Él cubrió mis labios con los suyos, la experiencia había sido diez mil veces más emocionante de lo que me hubiese podido imaginar, lo besé con la misma fuerza con la que él me besaba, jugueteando con su lengua succionando su labio inferior, apretándolo en torno a mí mientras lo sentía enterrado en mí. Darien besó mis pómulos, mi mentón y succionó mi yugular hasta crear un pequeño círculo rosa, embistió sus caderas en las mías una vez más y siseé de puro placer, aún continuaba erecto a pesar de que esta vez no había podido controlar el sublime placer del éxtasis, mordisqueó mi barbilla un poco más y tiró levemente de mi labio.

—Me darás las gracias cuando me devuelvas el favor, Serena. Tú también cumplirás mi fantasía... Más temprano que tarde —murmuró entre dientes.

_Dios mío, ¿en qué demonios está pensando este hombre? ¿En qué demonios piensas tú Serena que sin él preguntarlo siempre dirás que sí?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Por fin! Habemus Cap, Joder creo que pensé que este cap estaba salado :(, les debo una enorme disculpa porque me tarde más de lo debido, la semana pasada no fue mi semana más genial del año. La anemia, tres días con fiebre sumada al accidente de coche que tuve no fue buena... Y tampoco fue buena ni para Adrianna ni para Jo que son mis maestras en esto de escribir Pero ya estamos aquí no! es lo importante _

_Quiero comentarles dos cosas Doy Happy End y amo a Darien pero sinceramente ya no sé qué pasara ahí Darien me saca de mis casillas en unas horas verán por qué._

_Otra cosita y me disculpo de ante mano Ya no publicare los sábados, no puedo forzarme a tener un día X de actualización, si me presiono esto no fluye chicas sin embargo no serán espacio de tiempos muy largos, cuando tenga el cap para los sábados genial, las que están en el harem del doctor sex saben ahí voy colgando adelantos sabrán cuando actualizare igual en mi Face yo aviso cuando envío el cap a beteo tratare de demorarme lo menos posible eso es una promesa._

_Las amo adoro casi mil Revs no saben lo que hace al corazón de pollo de esta seudo-escritora Gracias Matt y Eve (Darien y Sere) se lo agradecen._

_Nos iniciamos en la etapa final de esta historia siete Capítulos para el final... Espero que me alcancen _

_Para las que leen peligro y recuérdame estoy con peligro tan pronto acabe enséñame retomare recuérdame y no me enganchare en una historia nueva hasta que no la termine._

_Mil gracias por su apoyo por su preocupación por mi salud, por los alertas los favoritos y sé que se me olvida algo jajaja siempre me pasa... _

_Besotes_

_Aryam _

_Julio 06 de 2013_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

—

**NA: es un placer para mí decirles que esta historia está debidamente Registrada por SafeCreative bajo el código 1305285174880**

**.**

_En este mundo loco de oportunidades, yo sólo tengo unas cuantas_

_Sin importar si vienes conmigo, o yo vengo contigo_

_Porque finalmente te he, finalmente te he encontrado_

_No tienes que preocuparte por si lo que digo es cierto_

_Nena, te he estado buscando._

_Y cuando te vi, supe_

_Que finalmente te he, finalmente te he encontrado._

**Finally Found You**

**Enrique Iglesias Ft. ****Daddy Yankee **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Está loco —murmuré sin mirar a nadie antes de entrar en el escáner, Artemis y Eleazar estaban ahí, evitaba mirar a Artemis de frente desde que me había enterado que mi cabeza era una olla de presión, siempre que lo miraba fijamente su semblante preocupado me enfermaba...más de lo que ya estaba.

Era terrible ver su mirada de lastima y dolor.

¿Por qué no pueden entender que no voy a operarme? No podría soportar quedar en una cama sin poder moverme, para eso prefiero morirme... ¿Una cirugía sin garantías a cambio de qué? ¿Mejor que tres meses de vida plena?... Sí como no, cuéntame una de vaqueros amigo, no iba a arriesgarme así. Una acción cobarde como había dicho Artemis, una acción egoísta y desconsiderada había dicho Seiya en su momento de ira mientras practicábamos esgrima, una decisión irracional había dicho Eleazar. ¡Es mi puta vida y yo decido cómo se acaba! Había dicho yo que siempre había vivido mi vida a mi conveniencia. Mi teoría favorita era la del "yoismo". Sí, era un hijo de puta pero sabía lo que tenía y quería... Soy feliz así, el primero en mi lista soy yo mientras no esté en una cama anudado a una chica linda. Ahí sí, primero ella y luego yo. ¡Joder soy el mejor! El dar placer a una mujer es mil veces mejor que buscar el tuyo.

¡Y nunca había sentido culpa! No soy un jodido hipócrita.

En fin cuando muera, Luna lloraría, Rei quizás patearía mi ataúd por no haberle dicho nada, Hotaru me diría cuan puto bastardo fui... Luego ellas vivirían, ninguna cargaría con un muerto en vida. Igual no puedo quejarme de cómo he vivido mi vida... No va dejar de ser así porque me vaya a morir, ¿al final todos moriremos, no?, qué más da si es a los 29 o a los 70.

Mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados dentro de la máquina, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena. La forma en que su cuerpo temblaba ante mi toque, sus pequeños murmullos mientras mi lengua acariciaba sus pezones, Dios, nunca había hablado tanto en una sesión sexual, pero quería que ella estuviese cómoda, quería que ella supiese lo que iba a hacerle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una virgen, las evitaba como la peste.

_Virgen= Casa + perro + jardín con flores + anillo._

¡Diablos, eran la peste para un hombre que no quería cargar con los sueños rosas de una nenita!

No, la vida era demasiado placentera como yo la vivía como para atarme a una mujer, me gustaban las mujeres como la canción: altas, bajitas, rubias, morenas, solteras, casadas. ¿Si ellas no tenían conciencia porqué había de tenerla yo? Sí, esa era mi canción.

Pero volvamos con Serena Tsukino, ella ciertamente no es el tipo de chica con la que tiendo a salir pero había algo en ella, su negación, su fuerza de voluntad, su manera de entregarse a mis caricias que me volvía loco.

La máquina se apagó antes de llevarme fuera de ella, Artemis seguía preocupado y Eleazar tenía el mismo gesto, sabía que ellos estaban viendo mi cabeza por las computadoras: — ¡Estás loco! —le articulé a Eleazar que me miraba desde el otro lado del cristal, abroché mis botones y salí hacia donde estaba mi padre y mi médico.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al consultorio de Eleazar cuando llegamos ahí Seiya estaba recostado en la pared. "Genial, tengo más público", pensé sarcásticamente, entramos rápidamente al consultorio y me subí en la camilla con Seiya al lado mío.

—No me gusta cómo se ven las cosas —murmuró Eleazar colocando las placas en el negatoscopio. Yo veía exactamente lo mismo que hace casi dos meses atrás.

—He estado tomando los medicamentos que me diste, Eleazar —murmuré un poco hastiado.

—El problema, hijo, es que esto no es de medicamentos, es de operación —musitó Artemis con frustración—. Darien, tú tienes que entender…

— ¡No! —lo corté—. Tú eres el que tienes que entender que no me someteré a eso, y no me mires así, Seiya. ¿Que no tienes pacientes que atender? —me bajé de la camilla—. ¿Para cuándo tenemos que preparar mi funeral?

— ¡Darien! —gritó Seiya levantándose de la camilla y caminando unos pasos lejos de mí.

—No me gusta cómo se ve porque no ha habido cambio alguno, Darien —interrumpió Eleazar.

—Eso es una buena noticia, ¿no?

—No, no lo es Darien, a pesar de que no hay "cambios" hay alteraciones, es una de las razones por la cual te dije que era mejor que te abstuvieras de las emociones fuertes

—Estás loco si crees que voy a pasar los últimos meses de vida sin follar —murmuré entre dientes—. Mejor dime para cuándo debo reservar la funeraria... —bromeé.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Esto no es un maldito juego, Darien! — Seiya se plantó frente a mí tomando con sus manos el cuello de mi camisa—. ¡No hables como si tuviésemos que celebrar tu muerte!

— Seiya… — Artemis estuvo a su lado—. Hijo, esto no es una opción.

—No. ¡La única maldita opción es que entres a ese condenado quirófano! —me zarandeó y no pude evitar que una sonrisa cruel y sardónica adornara mi cara.

— ¡Golpéame! —le grité a Seiya retándolo—. ¡¿Anda eso quieres hacer no?! ¡Golpéame! ¡Desquita tu rabia y frustración Seiya! Porque ni tú, ni nadie me hará entrar a ese maldito quirófano.

— ¡Darien! ¡Seiya! — Artemis utilizó el tono que usaba cuando éramos niños y discutíamos.

—Chicos, no es el momento —murmuró Eleazar. Seiya me soltó con desdén antes de caminar hasta la puerta y dejar su frente recostada en la madera.

— ¡Soy un maldito asco! ¿Quién le enseñará esgrima a Anthony? Joder, Darien, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos...? ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta!

¡Diablos Seiya! ¿No me conoces? Yo invente la jodida palabra.

—Es mi vida, Seiya…

—Pareces una contestadora: "es mi vida", "es mi vida" ¡joder hacemos parte de tu vida! ¡Cuando me salvaste de ese orfanato me hiciste parte de tu vida!

Lo sé hermano, compréndeme…

— ¡Sal de aquí, Seiya! —dije enojado—. Sal ahora o me voy yo.

— Seiya, es recomendable no hacerlo enojar —dijo Eleazar en tono conciliador—. Darien tranquilízate, respira profundo tienes que evitar tener ese tipo de emociones, tu aneurisma es de cuidado —respiró fuertemente y vi cómo Seiya cerraba la puerta saliendo del consultorio, Artemis se acercó a mí.

—Si piensas como él vete también, Artemis —mi padre caminó hacia mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo—. Entiéndeme Artemis, no puedo permitirlo.

—Lo sé... —dijo con voz ahogada—. Te entiendo, Darien —lo abracé tanto como él a mí.

—Podemos hacer algo —musitó Eleazar haciéndonos separar—. Hay un procedimiento, es algo complicado…

—No me vas a llevar a quirófano para abrir mi cabeza y taladrar mi cráneo —protesté tajantemente.

—Bueno, sí hay que llevarte a quirófano pero no tendría que abrirte la cabeza —dijo con diversión fingida Eleazar—. Lo que podemos hacer es una Embolización Endovascular. Consiste en introducir un catéter en la ingle, en la arteria femoral e ir avanzando mediante la angiografía hasta llegar a la arteria carótida interna, que como sabes está en el polígono de Willis. Una vez ahí, pasaremos unos pequeños balones de látex y los liberaremos en el aneurisma, para bloquear la circulación al resto del cerebro, no hay un alto riesgo de isquemia porque tu cerebro recibirá la circulación del lado contrario; y a la vez lograremos que la sangre se coagule y el aneurisma desaparezca. Claro, usando anestesia previamente. Es un tratamiento por imagen y no es tan invasivo.

—Suena muy bonito, dime los riesgos... —dije sentándome nuevamente en la camilla con Artemis a mi lado, una sombra de temor pasó por el rostro de Eleazar dándome muy mala espina—. Eleazar… —enarqué una ceja en su dirección.

—Es complicado, hijo — Artemis colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Como en toda intervención hay riesgos, Darien.

— ¿Y? —levanté una ceja e hice un ademan con mi mano para que hablara.

—Bueno, como ya te había dicho es un procedimiento mínimamente invasivo, el riesgo es d % y el déficit neurológico puede ser de leve a severo.

—En español, Eleazar —rodé los ojos.

—Coágulos, reacciones alérgicas al medio de contraste, lesión en el sistema renal, parálisis, confusión continúa, pérdida de visión o de memoria, convulsiones, entre otras cosas.

— ¿Y tú dices que es más sencillo? —Murmuré con desdén—. Es lo mismo que si me opero y además me aseguras que no saldrá del todo bien y quizás es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Darien no lo veas así.

—No tengo más manera de verlo, Artemis, o es negro o es blanco nunca existe el término gris, recétame lo que tengas que recetarme.

— Darien… — Artemis me tomó del brazo—. Por lo menos piénsalo, Darien.

—Lo pensaré —vi en el rostro de Artemis un deje de alivio—. No estoy diciendo que lo haré, ¿bien? No quiero que me presionen.

— Darien es mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

—No puedo antes de dos meses —dije tajante.

—No entiendes, no sabemos si tienes dos meses —dijo Eleazar enojado. Supongo que mi actitud sacaba de quicio a cualquiera—. Más si no te cuidas, debes evitar hacer cosas que aumenten tu presión sanguínea, discusiones, emociones, relaciones sexuales —resoplé, no iba a dejar de tener sexo ahora que había conseguido a Sere Tsukino.

No, menos ahora, ella era como un regalo para mí, mi sueño de amante perfecta construida por mí, por mis propias manos.

.

.

.

Salí de Otra oportunidad a mi apartamento cerca de Central Park, hacía casi dos meses no iba por allí y hace unos días que había decidido ponerlo en venta, con el dinero dejaría un fideicomiso para el bebé de Seiya y Hotaru. Era viernes e Serena estaba en los días en los que Dios se ensañó con todos los hombres así que había colocado mis consultas para después de las cuatro de la tarde. Aparqué el auto en el espacio de visitantes del edificio.

Caminé hasta el elevador, aquí la había visto por primera vez, aquí había empezado mi curiosidad por ella, las puertas se abrieron y Andrew venía tecleando en su celular.

— ¡Cabrón! —Dijo dándome un abrazo con palmas incluidas en la espalda— ¿Qué haces aquí hermano? ¿Tienes una cita? —levantó y bajó sus dos cejas rápidamente.

—No, pero al parecer tú sí, te veo muy elegante — Andrew rió, lo conocía hace muchísimos años como para saber que iba a verse con una chica.

—Voy a pasar por el departamento de una amiga.

— ¿Amiga? —sonreí—. De cuando acá tú tienes amigas —lo golpeé en el hombro.

—Esa si es mi amiga, la quiero mucho y es mi única amiga. ¿Recuerdas a la chica que sazonó tu cabello? —sonrió guasón, claro que la recordaba... En este momento temía tener un caso de bolas azules por ella—. Pues bueno voy donde Serena, hace mucho que no nos vemos y ella es especial —la forma en cómo lo dijo y el cambio en sus ojos al nombrarla me hicieron tensarme. ¿Andrew estaba interesado en Serena? No supe por qué ese pensamiento me supo a hiel, me despedí de él y subí a mi departamento.

Luna no había metido su mano aquí, lo había comprado amueblado y lo vendería igual. Caminé hacia la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama. ¿Cuántas mujeres habían pasado por aquí? Cerré los ojos sintiendo que había disfrutado mucho pero no había hecho nada aparte de mis trofeos de Esgrima, y mis estudios... Nunca pensé en morir a la edad de 29 años.

No quería pensar en eso, odiaba los estúpidos discursos sobre repensar la vida, eran tan hipócritas que me hastiaban, la muerte era la muerte, lo que importaba era como había vivido mi vida y no me arrepentía de nada, de nada.

Un mensaje en mi teléfono celular me hizo levantar la cabeza, la agente de bienes raíces ya estaba aquí, me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la puerta para recibirla.

—Vive lo que te resta de vida, Chiba —me murmuré para mí mismo.

.

.

La reunión fue aburrida y monótona, debatimos sobre el valor de la propiedad, la agente inmobiliaria era linda: rubia, cuerpo de infarto y un culo que era completamente hecho. Era una chica Frankenstein, remodelada por aquí y retocada por allá... Me reí de mi pobre chiste cruel, en tiempos atrás me la hubiese llevado a la cama y le hubiese dado un par de orgasmos como una comisión extra, pero ahora no solo me ataba el contrato firmado con Serena, si no las malditas últimas palabras de Andrew y su expresión corporal hicieron eco en mi memoria. Algo más que le debía a Kate, sabía perfectamente cuando una mujer estaba interesada en mí por la forma de mirarme, exactamente la misma mirada de Drew.

Despedí a la chica y bajé rápidamente, no sabía por qué pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Serena. Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y busqué su número. Llamarla sería ponerla sobre aviso, me subí al coche y conduje por las avenidas hasta llegar al departamento de ella.

Saludé al chico de vigilancia y subí en el ascensor. Necesitaba verla, no sabía por qué extraña razón lo hacía, toqué la puerta rápidamente y un par de minutos después Selene me abría con una sonrisa radiante. Me echó las manos al cuello y sonreí, habían pasado unas semanas desde que se había enterado de mi "noviazgo" con su hermana y la verdad nos llevábamos muy bien.

Caminamos hacia la sala y ahí estaba el hijo de puta de Andrew sin camisa y con su brazo rodeando los hombros de lo que me pertenecía. Negué mentalmente, ¿qué jodidos me pasaba? La reacción de Andrew fue de sorpresa, él no sabía nada y la mirada de Serena me lo confirmó. Sonreí ladinamente, al menos hasta que me muriera esa mujer era mía.

Dije que era el asesor de Sere ante la mirada agradecida de ella y consternada de Rinni. Mientras hablábamos miré mi reloj recordando que la cita con los Anderson era a las cinco, me entretuve hablando de lo que más me gustaba: perversión y morbo. Andrew me conocía, podía ver como Serena se sonrojaba y yo era un hijo de puta feliz.

Cuando Andrew sacó a la luz a todas mis mujercitas debido a mis ojeras pude ver cómo Serena se molestaba. La mire sin entender, joder, quería gritarle "_sabes he estado follándome a tu amiguita especial casi todos los días, además tengo un puto aneurisma en la cabeza que me mantiene con constantes dolores y por la mañana parezco una mujer en los primeros meses de gestación". _Serena se hizo notar_

— Andrew, te recuerdo que Rinni es menor de edad —su voz era dura y por un momento todo fue tensión hasta que Rinni salvó el día ofreciéndome algo de beber, asentí con la cabeza y la vi entrar a la cocina volviendo al poco rato con una Pepsi. ¿Qué esta mujer no conocía de los seis minutos de felicidad que tiene el ser humano tras beber una puñetera Coca Cola?

Serena aprovechó para ir a buscar algo a su habitación, y yo aproveché un poquito para joder a Rinni que estaba viendo Sailor Moon. Cuántas frustraciones pase yo con Sailor Mars… Mis primeras pajas fueron pensando en sus lindas curvas cuando se transformaba… Lo sé, soy un jodido depravado pero yo tenía 13 años y la mayor parte de la culpa aparte de ser de Rei que se la vivía viendo el jodido programa, era de los japoneses que hacían que las transformaciones fueran demasiado para un niño púber como lo era yo. Además no era como si Artemis tuviese revistas _Play Boy _en casa. Serena volvió minutos después con su laptop, se había duchado y había cambiado su ropa. Se sentó a mi lado enseñándome una hoja de Word en blanco me dio una de sus miradas asesinas que no asustaban ni a un gatito y tecleó con firmeza

_DEJA DE HABLAR DE COMIQUITAS, POR FAVOR. HABÍAMOS QUEDADO DE VERNOS EL LUNES EN TU CASA. ¿RECUERDAS GENIO? ¡ESTOY EN MIS DIAS!_

Leí y no pude evitar responder.

_TE EXTRAÑABA, NENA. NO ME QUITES LA DIVERSIÓN. ADEMAS, TÚ ERES MÍA. Y SI YO QUIERO VERTE LO HAGO Y YA. ¿RECUERDAS NENA? FIRMASTE. ME PERTENECES._

Y era verdad, ella me pertenecía hasta el día noventa. Ella misma había puesto sus condiciones así que… ¡Que se aguantara!

Por un momento el pensamiento me asustó ¿desde cuándo Darien follador y no me importaba nada mas Chiba era tan posesivo con el tiempo de una mujer? ¡Jamás! Odiaba que las mujeres me presionaran con sus vocecillas diciéndome lo necesitadas que estaban de mi tiempo ¡les daba el mejor sexo del mundo! Por favor chicas no pidan más ¿y ahora? Debe ser el aneurisma, esto volviéndome sentimental.

En ese momento Rinni le pasó una tarjeta, la reconocí inmediatamente. Eran las tarjetas de la inauguración para el hotel que había hecho _Don Juan de las Cavernas_… Cómo odiaba al tipejo, se creía más que uno y miraba a todos bajo su hombro; se las daba del gran señor cuando no era más que un puto maltratador de mujeres.

Había hablado con Kath una noche antes, ella misma me había entregado la invitación pero ni muerto le celebraría los logros al bastardo. Habíamos cenado en el _Corner Bistro _y ella me había comentado el deseo de exorcizarse contando su historia y la de McConner, le había dado varias secciones de terapia cuando ella y yo nos habíamos conocido, esa era una de las razones por la cual yo sabía lo que ella había vivido a manos del innombrable. Pero el amor es jodido y puto y ella lo amaba tanto que me negó una cita, a mí. Le recomendé a Serena, había leído sus dos obras y era muy buena plasmando emociones y al parecer mi amiga me había tomado el consejo. Serena le susurró a Andrew algo acerca de su camisa y cuando él se levantó saqué mi celular y aproveché para preguntarle si iría a la jodida fiesta. El celular de Sere estaba en la cocina así que ella se levantó para ir allí.

_¿Irás a la inauguración? Kath me invitó, pero no tengo ganas de ir a celebrarle sus logros al maldito bastardo con el que se casó._

Respondió rápidamente:

_Sí. No sé si iré, el maldito bastardo está buenísimo y sé que has estado reuniéndote con tu amor imposible... Por cierto ¡deja de contarle mis cosas!_

Sonreí y teclee rápidamente.

_¿Celosa nena?... Joder, quiero besarte. No sangras por la boca ¿no?_

_Quiero un beso, __Serena__._

¿Qué? soy un pervertido y la deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie en mi vida.

Negó con la cabeza.

_Andrew__ está aquí, __Darien__..._

¡Pregúntenme si me importa, Serena Tsukino!

Antes que pudiese contestarme ya la tenía entre el refrigerador y mi cuerpo; y mi boca hambrienta exploraba sin reparos la suya, sus manos tironeaban de mi pelo y… ¡Joder si antes amaba que hicieran eso, esto era la puta gloria! Serena me entregaba todo su anhelo, su deseo y su pasión desmedida y maldita fuera, esto subía mi ego muchos niveles más cuando me recordaba que era gracias a mí que ella estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar de los placeres de sexo.

Ella demandaba y entregaba mientras mi lengua sometía la de ella. Se entregaba y pedía retribuciones de la misma índole y yo era un maldito muñeco en sus manos. Esta mujer tenía un poder sobre mí que no podía descifrarlo, su aliento dulce me enloquecía, cuando estaba cerca de ella solo quería tenerla bajo de mí gimiendo mientras mi miembro la penetraba fuertemente, bajé mis labios por su cuello y mordisqueé su mandíbula mientras le susurraba que la quería esta noche en mi casa. No era la primera vez que tendría relaciones sexuales con una mujer con su periodo. En India hay una tradición acerca de ello.

Era algo animal y primitivo, salir y cazar, eso era, sentirse libre de todo prejuicio y moral.

Estaba casi convenciéndola de que fuesen mis labios en su piel, mi cadera estrellándose contra la de ella, sus piernas atadas a mi cintura, su corazón palpitante para mí, sus jadeos entrecortados… ¡Estaba más duro que una maldita roca! Sentía sus uñas deslizarse por mi espalda mientras mis labios no le daban tregua, llevé mis manos a sus pechos no eran tan grandes, pero tampoco pequeños cabían perfectamente en mi mano y sobre todo en mi boca, eran como dos pequeñas almohadas, estaba sonando como un maricón pero sí, me encantaban sus jodidos pechos. La sentí mecerse entorno a mí, entregada a mis caricias, cuando sentí la puerta de la cocina estrellarse fuertemente y luego la voz de Andrew.

— ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?

.

.

.

Había salido pitando de ahí, no porque me diese miedo la reacción de Andrew, No…

Punto uno: Andrew no es nadie en mi vida.

Punto dos: Yo no explico mis acciones.

Punto tres: Andrew me valía…. Sombrilla, el punto estaba claro, Serena Tsukino era mía.

Kath me llamó luego de haber atendido a los Anderson, me comentó que Sere haría su puto libro y la felicité. Luego me imploró que fuese a la maldita inauguración ya que sus amigos no irían y se sentiría sola. Le juré por mi vida "que estaba a punto de agotarse" que iría, así que ni modo, tocaba.

A las once en punto estaba en el estudio de grabación. Rei me lanzaba dagas asesinas con los ojos, por no contestar las llamadas de Luna. Yo podía ser todo lo duro y frio que quisieran pero Luna era mi mayor debilidad, esa mujer no solo había sido mi madre, era mi amiga y confidente. La única mujer que me aceptaba tal como era, me entendía y respetaba mis decisiones aunque estaba seguro como la mierda que esta no la respetaría.

Esa noche el programa era uno de mis favoritos hablaríamos del sexo tántrico, estaba deseoso por poder practicarlo con Serena, el programa estuvo entre bromas y risas. Serena me envió un mensaje en pleno programa y sonreí antes de contestarlo, Rei me lanzó una de sus miradas de la casa y le enseñé el dedo del medio, al fin y al cabo llevaba 22 años soportando esas jodidas miradas.

Fui a un bar al acabar el programa, me tomé unos tragos con Irina pero cuando intentó besarme giré el rostro. ¿¡Qué demonios me pasaba!? Podía echar un polvo con Irina como en los viejos tiempos, tenía un aneurisma en la cabeza no una jodida video cámara. Cuando ella volvió a besarme lo hice, la besé con fuerza pero era un beso hueco. Suspiré fuertemente e intenté una vez más pero recordaba fuertemente el beso compartido con Sere en la cocina ¿Qué carajos sucedía? Ni siquiera Dari se levantó, ella lo intentó un par de veces más pero al no conseguir nada me levanté diciéndole que tenía un jodido dolor de cabeza -cosa que no era mentira-.

Confundido me fui a casa y estuve un rato en el sofá con Frey…

—Creo que le diré a Rei que se quede contigo, chiquita —dije acariciando su cabeza mientras ella mordía la zanahoria de hule que Serena le había dado—. Con Seiya no, ese ratón de laboratorio que Hotaru llama perro es espantoso —me estremecí, acabé mi bebida y me fui a la habitación. Si Eleazar sabía que seguía bebiendo era hombre muerto… Me valía, de igual manera me iba a morir.

El día siguiente fue horrible, pasé toda la mañana en cama con un puto mareo de los mil infiernos, cada vez que me levantaba el mundo me daba vueltas así que dormí como un oso después de tomarme dos comprimidos, cuando me levanté cerca de la una comí algo ligero y me tiré a la cama a ver televisión, volví a quedarme dormido rápidamente y cuando me desperté tenía varias llamadas de Artemis y Kath, abrí los mensajes al ver que tenía varios. El primero que abrí era de Seiya:

_Lo siento, __Darien__. Lo siento tanto…_

El segundo era de Artemis:

_Dime por favor que pensaste en la opción de Eleazar, hijo…_

Joder había dicho que lo pensaría pero no quería presión.

El tercero era de Kath:

_Lo prometiste Dar, por favor ven. Sé que Lex se la va pasar hablando con inversionistas y odio ser esposa de adorno, mientras él hace negocios yo comparto con mi amigo. Mira que me iré tan pronto la fiesta acabe…_

Al final tenía un emoticón haciendo pucheros, iba a contestarle pero el celular sonó en mis manos:

"_Artemis_"

—Te amo, viejo pero no estoy para tus ruegos —murmuré mirando el aparato y dejándolo en la mesa. Tenía tiempo justo para vestirme e ir a buscar a la única mujer que quería que me acompañara a ese show…

.

.

.

Serena estaba en unos pantalones cortos de jeans y una camisa a tiras cuando entré a su casa. Pixie, Rinni y un chico rubio al que me presentaron como Yaten, el esposo de Mina alias Pixie por lo enana y doña plante estaban en la sala.

Me dijo que no iba a ir y luego mencionó algo relacionado con un bebé. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al entender sus palabras pero rápidamente ella me saco de mi ensoñación, por una milésima de segundo había pensado que quizás ella estaba embarazada. No era una situación normal la de nosotros, ni siquiera había pensado en tener hijos algún día pero sin duda por un bebé quizás reconsideraría la opción de Eleazar ¿qué mierdas me pasa? No eres hombre para cambiar pañales Darien Shields. Felicité a Mina y a Yaten, y recordé mentalmente enviarle algo lindo a Hotaru y Seiya.

Me costó convencerla para que me acompañase y al final saque la artillería pesada, que Serena escribiera el libro de Kath era un buen negocio para ambas, la historia de Kath no era de mi agrado pero tenía todo eso que a las mujeres les gusta hoy en día: un hombre oscuro, sexo desenfrenado, sumisión, placer y un toque de drama… Estaba seguro que sería un Best Seller. Mina inmediatamente actuó y cuarenta y cinco minutos después bajaba en el elevador con una muy hermosa Serena. ¡Cristo, estaba duro de solo mirarla! Agradecí mentalmente que mi traje para esta noche fuera negro, quería usar el gris pero seguro don humito llevaría uno de ese color.

Cuando salimos del elevador no pude evitar mirar su trasero, era hermoso, prieto y respingón; no era muy fanático del sexo anal pero como que me llamaba Darien Chiba que haría mi lucha por ir allí, subimos a mi auto y manejé en silencio en dirección donde era la dichosa fiesta.

—Pensé que no ibas a ir a la inauguración —dijo ella de un momento a otro.

—No es de mi agrado ir a festejar los logros del maldito de McConner, pero Kath es especial para mí —vi su cara de confusión—. Kath fue mi alumna cuando fui profesor en la universidad de Nueva York —aclaré rápidamente.

—No sabía que habías sido profesor —sonreí.

—Exactamente, no lo fui. Había una plaza abierta para asesorar tesis en el área de psicología, Kath necesitaba un tutor y me ofrecí, ella me contó su historia; estaba tan empecinada en encontrar un factor psicológico que justificara la actitud del maldito que tiene por marido, que prácticamente se enterró de cabeza en la universidad. Nos conocimos poco a poco, es una chica humilde que ha vivido muchas cosas, no te miento cuando te digo que su historia es interesante.

—Móntale un altar —por su tono de voz parecía no agradarle Kath.

— ¿Celosa nena? —la piqué.

—En tus sueños…

—En lo único que sueño ahora es en que sea lunes pronto. Soy un hombre exigente…

— ¿Si practicas el sexo tántrico no se supone que debes tener relaciones una vez al mes? — ¡qué mierda! Lo practicaba pero no era de hierro, era un hombre sexualmente activo y era la primera vez que practicaba monogamia, sonreí dándole una de mis sonrisas patentadas antes de contestar:

—Soy demasiado sexual como para someterme a tener sexo una vez al mes, Sere, el tantra me enseñó a dominar mi necesidad más no mi deseo, no hay nada más jodidamente gratificante que estar en el cuerpo de una mujer —la vi removerse en su silla—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa Serena? Tienes el pulso acelerado —acaricié su mano y me detuve en una luz roja—. Cuando Kath te cuente su historia me entenderás —quitó su mano con desdén y sonreí para mis adentros, mi dulce gatita estaba celosa…y me gustaba.

Llegar al lugar fue fácil, entregamos las invitaciones y mientras discutíamos en donde ubicarnos nos encontramos con Artemis y Luna, mi madre me miraba con sus ojitos inundados en lágrimas así que la atraje a mi olvidando a Sere, luego la dejé con Artemis y salimos por el jardín, no podía negar que el bastardo había hecho un buen trabajo.

Me senté con Luna en una banca y la dejé llorar.

—Sálvate, Darien —murmuró mi madre ahogada por el llanto.

—No hay salvación para mi mamá —besé su frente—. No me alejes de ti Luna, sálvame tú como cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo que salieses y no regresaras, quédate conmigo como cuando tenía fiebre —sentí una lágrima descender por mi mejilla y la quite rápidamente—. Apóyame como siempre lo has hecho mamá, acuérdate que somos títeres en este mundo ante un ser supremo que nos maneja a su antojo, mi velita ya se está acabando Luna, disfrutemos de lo poco que queda de ella —agarré sus manos—. ¿Por favor ma? — Luna me estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente y lloró.

—Dios te va a salvar.

—Que buda te escuche —murmuré haciéndola reír—. Eso es mi Luna, sonríe —limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos—. Quiero recordarte sonriente.

— Darien… —coloqué un dedo en sus labios.

—Te quiero mamá, te querré siempre, eres la mejor madre del mundo, sé fuerte para mí como siempre lo has sido —después de una ronda de llanto y varios besos en la cabeza Luna se fue al tocador a arreglar su maquillaje y yo fui en busca de Serena, cuando entré al salón don magnánimo estaba en el pódium. Miré mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Sere, lo contesté rápidamente y la busqué donde me había dicho. Serena era hermosa, no la hermosura a la cual estaba acostumbrado, bellezas falsas, demasiado preocupadas por sí mismas, demasiado arrogantes y vanidosas, muy parecidas a mí. Ella era natural y ese vestido la hacía ver como una diosa… Y ella estaba conmigo, por querer aprender, por un puto acuerdo o lo que sea… Me pertenecía.

Llegué a ella y Kath se nos acercó y hablamos un rato antes que la bestia se acercara llamándola por su primer nombre, Kath lo odiaba, prefería que la llamaran Kath o Katheryn no Laura. Por unos minutos todo fue tensión, Kath presentó a Serena y mi gatito se comprometió con lo del libro. Nos retamos con la mirada como siempre que nos encontrábamos, él sonrió burlón apretando a Kath más a su cuerpo, no supe porque quise hacer lo mismo con Serena cuando su mirada se paseó por el cuerpo de mi chica.

¡Joder me estaba volviendo loco!

McConner se llevó a Kath y nosotros caminamos a nuestra mesa. Tan pronto llegué ahí Hotaru me sacó a bailar, siempre hacía lo mismo. Seiya nació con dos pies izquierdos y una viga de acero enterrada en el culo. Bailaba más una cucaracha envenenada por RAID que Seiya en una pista de baile. Tomé la mano de mi cuñada que aún no se le notaba su pancita y nos fuimos a bailar.

Pensé que sería una pieza, pero fueron como siete y cuando ella argumentó estar cansada Kath me tomó como su pareja.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó seria.

—Genial como siempre…

—No seas tonto, ¿qué lío tienes con la escritora? ¿Son amiguitos con derecho? —Sonreí, una sonrisa ladina y lobuna—. ¡Lo sabía! Te la estas tirando —siseó entre dientes.

—Oye, no es algo pasajero.

— ¿Es tu novia? —Kath arqueó una ceja incrédula.

—Nos estamos conociendo —murmuré.

—Y follando…

—Kath…

— ¡Kath, nada!, te gusta verdad —no fue una pregunta…

—Estamos conociéndonos.

—Y te gusta, solo hay que ver la mirada que le diste a Lex cuando él la vio, te conozco minino y conozco cuando a un hombre le gusta una mujer más de que lo que debería o quiera aceptar.

—Tu marido es un gillipollas, estando tú ahí ver así a otra mujer… —murmuré— Y pensar que me dijiste que yo era un mujeriego.

—Lex no la veía con deseo, la veía con curiosidad, según él, le recuerda cuando me conoció —resoplé—. Yo le creo, estoy segura que me veía como ella, levantando barreras para no enamorarme y sintiéndome pequeñita ante un hombretón de tu calibre, y lo mejor es que la tonta no se ha dado cuenta que tú le gustas.

—Kath…

—Mira —pegó su rostro a mi pecho—. Conozco esa mirada señor yo soy el dios del sexo, es la misma que yo le daba a Lex — ¿Podría ser? No, yo no quería una relación, mis días estaban contados —. Lo peor es que tú la miras igual.

—Estás hablando tonterías —susurré.

—Pues está bailando con Lex —me detuve abruptamente para verla bailando con la bestia esa—. Menos mal que no te gusta, me avisas cuando sí, vale… —murmuró algo en italiano.

—No vas a hacer nada —reproché.

— ¿Por qué? Solo están bailando yo sé lo que tengo Darien. Alexander es mi hombre —puntualizó, vi como el pedazo de idiota y ella salían de la pista hablaron algo y luego él se fue… Lo malo y lo que me hizo ver el infierno fue que Serena fue tras él. Terminé la pieza con Kath y me dispuse a buscarla, tenía el corazón acelerado y la rabia bullía en mi interior.

¡Qué mierdas tenía que hacer Serena con ese puto bastardo!

Los encontré en el jardín donde había estado con Luna, parecían discutir pero cuando más me acerqué vi que el todopoderoso señor trataba de enseñarle lo que ella quisiese de dominación, si estaba enojado ahora veía rojo, el diablo bailando frente a mí con las diablillas a su alrededor, el infierno ardiendo en brazas era pequeño comparado con mi cabreo.

— Serena —dije fuertemente haciéndola saltar—. Llevo horas buscándote —siseé entre dientes, viendo la sonrisa arrogante en McConner, "no me busques falso intento de Cris Evans o te parto tu linda carita" pensé para mí.

Hizo un comentario sarcástico y nos envolvimos en una pequeña discusión, discusión que ya no me hacía ver rojo sino de todos los colores.

— Sere, si en verdad quieres conocimiento, yo puedo ayudarte. Conozco lo suficiente de sexo como para explicarte cada experiencia sin siquiera tocarte... —murmuró McConner... ¡Qué demonios! ¡Maldito perro sádico!

— Serena —la llamé con ira, tenía las manos apretadas para no soltarle un puño al idiota—, nos vamos —rugí conteniéndome mientras lo veía sonreír.

—Recuérdelo, señorita Tsukino —sacó de su cartera una pequeña tarjeta, pero antes que pudiese siquiera ella tomarla, la tiré del brazo.

—Nos vamos, Serena —dije con voz dura.

Ella siseó algo pero yo ya no entendía nada, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a asomarse y la frustración unida a la rabia siempre sacaba lo peor de mí. Pasó a mi lado empujándome y dirigiéndose al salón, por un minuto sostuve la mirada con McConner y luego salí tras ella escuchando su estúpida sonrisa.

—Dile lo que sientes —susurró Kath cuando pasé a su lado, no me detuve seguí buscando a Serena y la vi en dirección a los baños, discutimos levemente. Serena me atraía, teníamos una química impresionante a la hora de ser uno solo, pero verla enojada, pareciendo un gato mojado me ponía a mil... Ella completa me ponía a mil.

Sentía la sangre hirviendo en mis venas, maldito McConner que tenía que estar ofreciendo enseñarle, yo podía hacerlo. Yo tenía el deseo y los conocimientos, nadie se iba a acercar íntimamente a Serena Tsukino mientras yo estuviese vivo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella con ese tipo?

— ¡¿Qué diablos hacías a solas con McConner?! —expresé con voz dura, con la ira burbujeando en mi interior.

—Hablar… —dijo indiferente.

— ¡Y un demonio Serena! —Grite descontrolándome—. Yo estaba ahí y el maldito te propuso…

— ¡Lo mismo que tú! —Me acusó mientras me señalaba con un dedo—. Maldición, ¿vas a formar un escándalo aquí, Darien? Te recuerdo que no somos nada… —no, ella estaba equivocada, ella era mía.

—Monogamia —murmuré entre dientes, esa era mi única excusa.

—No me lo estaba follando ni con el pensamiento, estás siendo estúpido e irracional —gritó haciendo que varias mujeres nos observaran, quise mandar todo a la mierda y enseñarle quién era su maestro que solo pude ordenar que nos íbamos inmediatamente de ahí, cuando quise hablar le dije con voz seria y fuerte que tenía dos opciones irnos por las buenas o por las malas, nunca había sido un hombre de castigos pero Serena estaba comprando todos los boletos para una buena zurra, ¿no quería ella saber de dominación y sumisión? Bueno unas cuantas nalgadas podían enseñarle lo bueno que era en ese campo.

La solté y ella entró al tocador... Estaba demasiado cabreado y el maldito y punzante dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a fastidiarme.

Posesión, sí. Serena era mi posesión mientras yo estuviese vivo, ese era nuestro trato, monogamia significaba lealtad, posesión y sacrificio al menos para mí. Kath estaba equivocada, muy equivocada, No estaba enamorándome de Serena Tsukino, no lo estaba, sin embargo el primer paso a enamorase era esta jodida sensación de posesión, de gritar como neandertal frente a la cueva ¡ella es mía!

¿Qué me ocurría? Si no supiese que tengo una maldita bomba de tiempo en mi cabeza me daba contra las paredes ¡no estoy enamorado!

—Yo simplemente no puedo enamorarme —me dije a mi mismo mientras la esperaba afuera del baño—. No puedo enamorarla, esto es sexo como siempre Darien. Sexo. No siento más por Serena Tsukino que la mínima atracción que siento a hacia el género femenino. Nada más.

La vi salir enfurruñada como ella sola sabe hacerlo y el viaje en el auto de regreso a su casa fue malditamente silencioso. Golpeé el volante varias veces mientras repasaba las palabras de Kath… No era amor, era deseo y lujuria era el placer de saber que todo lo que ella conocía de sexo me lo debía a mí. Yo era su maestro, su sensei y ella mi joven padawan, la estaba moldeando a mi manera y eso me hacía sentir posesivo...

Llegamos a su casa y la seguí, ¿por qué? No lo sabía.

Demonios estaba aún enojado.

Rinni no estaba ahí. Le pregunté una vez más qué hacía con McConner, había visto su mirada cuando ella lo vio y había visto cómo lo miraba a él.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No creo que simplemente estaban hablando! Me imagino cómo tu cuerpo vibró al escucharlo hablarte de sexo, ¿te satisface saber que otros hombres desean poseerte? —caminó hacia el refrigerador ignorándome y tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida, la tomé por los brazos haciéndola girar—. ¡Contéstame por un demonio! —Grité— ¿Vas a llamarlo, Serena?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira. — ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que voy a estar con él! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Acaso no me entregué a ti siendo virgen? ¡Maldito neandertal! ¡Si estoy acostándome contigo, es por el amor a mi carrera por nada más¡ Además, fue tu estúpida condición para sacarme del atolladero. En cuanto si voy a verlo, ¡no lo haré! —gritó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con él? ¿Por qué? Maldita sea, yo puedo darte todo que necesitas —rugí, la cabeza me palpitaba, sentía mi autocontrol perdiéndose cada vez más, quería tomarla y enseñarle una vez más quién podía hacerla ver las malditas luces artificiales del 4 Julio. Solo yo podía entrar en su cuerpo por lo menos por estos malditos tres meses, solo yo podía enseñarle.

—Alexander solo se ofreció a ayudarme a conocer más el mundo de la dominación y la sumisión; no dijo en ningún momento que quería aprovecharse de la situación. ¡Como lo hiciste tú! —me acusó. Sí, me había aprovechado quizás, pero ella no se estaba quejando ¿o sí?, no la veía escuchado quejarse ni una maldita vez desde que la instruía. Siempre pedía más, exigía más y yo le entregaba todo, malditamente todo.

— ¿Lo deseas, Serena? —caminé sintiendo la furia emanar de cada poro de mi cuerpo. ¿Esto eran celos? NO. Era demostrar quién era yo y quién era ella, era demostrarle que yo podría enseñarle lo que sé y más, era el deseo absoluto de que ella supiera que estábamos juntos hasta el final de mis días—. No me tomes por idiota, Serena. Nadie se burla de mí, ¿me entiendes? —farfullé—. Tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo —eso era, un puto acuerdo, un acuerdo que estaba a punto de recordarle. Intentó pelear, luchó pero la apresé contra mi cuerpo sintiendo como su cuerpo tenso se relajaba ante mi beso. La besé con fuerza sujetándola y pegando cada curva de su delicioso cuerpo al mío, succionando sus labios con alevosía, dejando que la ira escapara de mi cuerpo, hasta que la sentí completamente entregada a mí.

Mis labios se desprendieron de su boca y besé su barbilla, su terso y níveo cuello mientras escuchaba sus jadeos, volví a su boca y la agarré por la nuca dando un beso fiero y demandante, exigiendo su rendición hacia mí.

—Solo yo puedo hacer que tu corazón se acelere así, Serena —susurré posesivamente haciéndola soltarse de mí, maldiciendo internamente por mi estupidez.

— ¡Eres un maldito cerdo hijo de puta arrogante! —Se limpió mi beso con su mano—. No soy tuya, no te pertenezco, no soy tu maldita posesión ni tu trofeo, bastardo infeliz.

— ¡No entiendes! —grité pasándome la mano por el cabello, ella se veía realmente enojada.

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que entender? —gritó de vuelta y caminé nuevamente hacia ella, encerrándola entre mis brazos y agarrando firmemente la isleta de su cocina.

— ¡Que me vuelves loco por un demonio!... ¡Que me gustas, maldita sea! —golpeé la mesa a su lado y salí de la cocina antes que dijera una estupidez más grande de la que ya había dicho.

Serena Tsukino me gustaba... Me gustaba mucho, me gustaba como no me gustan el resto de las mujeres.

¡Oficialmente jodido! Me juré que nunca diría esas palabras y de pronto ellas salieron de mi bocota.

.

.

.

Pasé todo el fin de semana encerrado en mi departamento, Seiya había venido y por fin habíamos hablado, amaba a la estrellita. Luna había venido también, quiso convencerme de la operación pero me enojé demasiado, intentó calmarme diciendo lo del día de acción de gracias e invitando a Serena... No quería ir pero por Luna lo haría, le comenté que tenía que decirle a Mina y a Yaten, sabía que Serena pondría esa objeción y si iba a aguantar a toda la familia, a Seiya y sus ruegos, a Artemis y sus regaños y a Luna con sus ojos llorosos, era mejor estar con mi colcha calentita... Si es que después de la noche del sábado y esas palabras la hacían volver...

Igual tenía dos opciones o venía, o iba por ella.

En la tarde del lunes me reuní con Jenks, era el abogado familiar, dispuse de mi dinero, en caso de que muriese la mitad de mi fortuna sería para obras de caridad y lo que quedaba sería repartido entre mis sobrinos equitativamente, Las acciones de Otra oportunidad serían para Artemis y Luna. Mi Aston se lo dejaría a Andrew, a ese cabrón siempre le había gustado mi bebé. Frey tendría una pequeña cantidad de dinero para su manutención, nada muy exagerado, amaba ese saco de pulgas; cuando me tocó decidir a quién dejarla no sé porque su rostro apareció... Se llevaban bien, eran muchas las noches en las que las encontraba juntas y mi lado egoísta me decía que no deseaba que ella me olvidara... Freyja sería de Serena.

.

.

.

Habíamos vuelto a grabar el programa porque Rei tenía una entrevista que hacer. Sally, la agente de bienes raíces me había llamado por un posible comprador para mi departamento, la reunión fue monótona y aburrida, el comprador no quería dar la suma pactada, era una buena propiedad y ese era un precio justo, no cedí. Estaba moribundo pero no era idiota. Serena no me había llamado y tampoco haría el amague de llamarla, mi celular sonó y entré al elevador contestando la llamada de Heidy:

—_Entonces, ¿te veré hoy lindo? _—dijo con voz zalamera y no pude evitar sonreír.

—No, lo lamento Heidy —las puertas se abrieron en el piso seis y Andrew estaba frente a mí. Por un momento nos mantuvimos las miradas y luego el entró a la caja metálica.

—_Anda bonito, ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos tú y yo? Sabes, te extraño; Felíx no es buen marido. Supongo que porque se casó conmigo cuando quedé embarazada de Demetri. Necesito tu pasión, Doctor Sex _—sonrió tontamente y no pude evitar reír más abiertamente.

—Haré un hueco en mi agenda, pero no te prometo nada...

—_Una copa mínimo, tigre —_dijo más melosa aún.

—Heidy… —me arrepentí de haber dicho su nombre cuando Andrew se tensó frente a mí—. Quedamos así... Te llamo nena, pero quiero que sepas que estoy con alguien así que no haremos nada más que una copa.

— _¿Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, no? _—sonreí, no había terminado de colgar cuando Andrew se había lanzado contra mí y me había tomado por el cuello de mi camisa.

—La lastimas y te mataré Shields, una sola lágrima que Serena derrame por ti y te juro que voy a matarte.

—Suéltame Andrew —dije suavemente haciendo que su amarre se tensara.

— ¡Maldición!, no eres bueno para ella —rugió golpeándome contra la pared fría y metalizada.

Inspire profundamente, llenandome de paciencia — ¿Tú sí, Andrew? —Escupí con sorna—. ¿Tú sí eres bueno para ella? — Andrew me miro sus ojos verdes relampagueaban.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas—dijo soltándome y caminando hacia las puertas— Tu…

— ¿Por qué no le dices que estás hasta los tuétanos por ella? —Escupí fieramente, —Anda, porque eres tan cobarde y que te cuesta decirle que la quieres, eres un maldito egoísta ¿ni para ti ni para nadie no? que como Drew—era como si la ponzoña se hubiese acumulado en mi boca. Andrew me miraba con furia.

—Yo no soy bueno para ella, tú tampoco lo eres... No tomas a nadie enserio, te gusta jugar con las mujeres, yo soy igual. ¡Joder! —Paso las manos por su cabello— Nueva York está inundado de mujeres fáciles ¿Por qué Serena? Maldita sea, ella no es tu tipo… — sentimos la campanilla del ascensor avisándonos que habíamos llegado al primer piso.

— ¿Según tu cual es mi tipo? —pregunte con desdén.

— Serena no es mujer de un polvo Shields.

—No tienes que decirme cosas que ya se Andrew —la puerta se abrió pero ninguno de los dos salió.

—Entonces qué demonios quieres con ella… Porque he pensado y pensado y no sé cuál es tu juego— Andrew apretó uno de los botones para que la puerta estuviese abierta—por varios minutos solo nuestras miradas hablaron.

—Quizás no estoy jugando—murmure —cuando lo vi salir del elevador, Andrew se giró riendo cínicamente.

—No me importa, pero te diré, escucha bien Shields porque por más hermano que te considere no volveré a repetirlo. La lastimas y te mato—llevó sus dedos a su boca—. Te juro que te mato —las puertas se cerraron y me recosté a la pared suspirando fuertemente, negué con la cabeza y oprimí el botón para llegar al sótano.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa alrededor de las siete, caminé hasta mi habitación, me desnudé lentamente y coloqué música por mi IPod; me daría una ducha y esperaría a Serena. Si no venía, iría por ella, estaba decidido. Ni McConner, ni Andrew pondrían una mano en ella, al menos no en estos dos meses que me quedaban de vida.

Cuando salí de la ducha ella estaba ahí y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi cómo mi cuerpo la hacía temblar. Le ordené darse un baño y saqué del closet algo que había comprado para ella en _Sin Tabú._

No tenía mucho tiempo así que me coloque unos pantalones de yoga y busqué frutas en mi refrigerador, tenía un poco de carnes frías las corte en trozos y agradecí a Anna que hacia el aseo en mi apartamento una vez por semana; había venido en la mañana y había picado la fruta para mí, tomé una botella de champaña y dos copas y me fui al santuario.

Ajuste las luces rápidamente, moría de ganas por mostrarle a Serena de lo que era capaz, era completamente improvisado, quería que ella supiera que yo podía enseñarle todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba saber. Estaba colocando la champaña en hielo cuando ella llegó. Hermosa, la lencería parecía ser hecha para que ella la moldeara, solté su cabello y di rienda suelta a nuestra clase Tántrica...

El Sexo tántrico siempre era alucinante y con muy pocas personas podía compartirlo, era una cuestión de entrega más que de placer, y muchas de las mujeres con las que andaba querían eso, el placer, el éxtasis que daba al llegar al clímax a muchas ni siquiera les importaba si yo lo obtenía o no. Disfrutar de una sesión de Tantra junto a Serena fue magnífico a pesar de su afán en conseguir un orgasmo, terminar con ella alimentándonos mutuamente me hizo sentir distinto, como si algo hubiese cambiado entre nosotros.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado, ya no podía negarlo, maldita sea mi suerte. Cerré mi mente a cualquier voz o sensación de dolor por la ausencia de ella, por dejarla, no era hora de pensar en el que ocurriría si…

Habló de las revistas pero nunca me había importado lo que dijeran de mí, disfrute de su calor, su cercanía, su cuerpo desnudo para mi deleite, le hice el amor a mi manera, la llene de caricias hasta hacerla llegar una y otra vez tragándome sus jadeos, bebiendo de sus gemidos, disfrutando el contacto de piel con piel...Confundiéndome casa vez más… 

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, el día de acción de gracias nos pegó en la nariz como una puerta cuando se cierra fuertemente y antes que pudiese preverlo ya estábamos con Rinni en el aeropuerto, la cabeza me había estado doliendo horrores y aunque el sexo con Serena era alucinante habían días que no veía más que puntos rojos frente a mí. Serena entendía algo, la escuché comentar acerca de las migrañas, así que lo tomé como excusa. Esos días Serena se dedicaba a preguntarme cualquier inquietud y yo empezaba a sentirme cada vez mejor a su lado. Mirar el amanecer con ella era asombroso, compartir el desayuno y terminar desayunándomela a ella era magnífico, era como si ella me llamara como si junto a ella hubiese encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, necesitaba tenerla cerca…Estaba Absoluta e irrevocablemente jodido… Serena estaba cambiando mi vida. Pero no todo era color de rosa, los parásitos más conocidos como paparazzi estaban respirándonos en la nuca, Serena estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa, así que esperaba que este fin de semana alejada de todo la ayudara y de paso aclarara la confusión que estaba sintiendo yo.

Aquellos días con ella me pertenecían, cada uno y si iba a morir los iba a disfrutar, serían mis últimos días con mi familia, los últimos con ella.

Qué demonios me estaba ocurriendo…

.

.

..

Mi pobre niño tonto, para amar no hay que proponérselo, solo se da…Esta es mi forma de decir ¡gracias! Gracias por esos 1000 Revs, es gratificante para esta chica saber que cuenta con ustedes

Agradecer a Salem por aguantar mis neuras, a Adriana por estar siempre ahí junto a mi por sacar tiempito para revisar mis ideas, a Gine que a pesar de no ser mi beta me lleno de ideas el fin de semana que estuvimos juntas, Eve, que me apoya plenamente, Eliana que vive dándome porras por pin, a Jo porque es la que ha estado ayudándome con la gramática a Veronica que beteo este cap porque Jo estaba con el que subí hace unos minutos. A mi querido Harem del Doctor Sex (en Facebook y en whats app) esas chicas son las mejores de todo Fanfic

Nathaly, Ninoska, Michell, Pamela, Andrea, Anguie, Marje, Yazz, Joa, Lenith, , Jenn, Sole, Clau, Luciana, Iku, Angry,

Las lectoras fantasmas, las anónimas, las que tienen cuenta pero no puedo responderles a todas ¡mil gracias!, espero que les haya gustado.


	17. Sentimientos encontrados

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Naoko T. yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

—

—

NA: es un placer para mí decirles que esta historia está debidamente registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código 1305285174880. Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo, acarraría las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.

—

—

Así que abrázame cuando este allí.

Simplemente ayúdame cuando esté mal.

Puedes abrazarme cuando este asustado.

No estarás allí para siempre así que ámame antes que marche.

**When I'm gone**

**Three doors down**

.

.

**NA: Este es un capítulo de transición... Espero les guste.**

.

**Sentimientos encontrados**

.

.

Nuestras respiraciones era todo lo que llenaba el lugar, Darien me había ordenado salir del agua cuando mis dientes comenzaron a castañear, pero me negué, el cielo estaba descubierto y podíamos ver cada una de las estrellas, sin contar la hermosa luna que reposaba sobre nosotros; el agua estaba tranquila y sentía una sensación de plenitud que no quería ni podía entender, mi cabeza descasaba en su pecho y podía sentir el pequeño arrullo de su corazón. Cada vez que Darien estaba de mí, tenía esta necesidad de mantenerlo cerca, fuera del contacto sexual. Trataba que mi mente no fuese más allá, esto era simplemente un pacto, algo que acabaría más temprano que tarde.

Más hoy no quería pensar en eso, no en este momento, no ahora.

—Vamos fuera del agua, Serena —murmuró fuerte cuando una pequeña brisa helada nos arropó, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegase mucho más al suyo; suspiré fuertemente y me separé de su calor empezando a caminar hacia la orilla. Estaba a punto de tomar mi camisa cuando lo sentí en mi espalda—. No he terminado aún, nena —susurró dando pequeños besos en mi cuello—. Yo… —succiono mi piel y sus manos se sujetaron a mi cadera—No logro saciarme de ti —me giró entre sus brazos atacando mis labios con deseo y lujuria desenfrenada—, tu cuerpo, tu manera de envolverme… Cristo Serena, qué estás haciendo conmigo… Yo, yo… Yo estoy… —mis manos agarraron sus mejillas besándolo con más ahínco. No quería que hablara, estábamos bien así; teníamos un trato. Darien mordía, succionaba y jalaba con destreza mientras jadeaba entrecortado entre mis labios, nuestros corazones latiendo a una misma velocidad, mis manos halando los cabellos de su nuca, mientras disfrutaba de su sabor me di cuenta que estaba completamente ida, que solo bastaba que él me mirase para encenderme, que sus labios atacaran los míos para que mi cuerpo fuera arcilla moldeable en sus manos y, Darien Chiba, era el mejor alfarero, el mejor maestro y el mejor amante… ¡Dios!

¿Qué sería de mi cuando todo terminara? Cerré los ojos por un segundo y volví a la negación y permití que mi cuerpo disfrutara de su electrizante toque, que sintiera la pasión de las caricias, me permití caer en el deseo desenfrenado que solo él podía provocarme.

Me había hecho suya en la arena sin importar más nada que él y yo, nuestro deseo desenfrenado por sentirnos, encajando perfectamente sin importar el frío, con el mar y la luna como testigo de nuestro acto… un acto que iba más allá de algo hueco y vacío, era más que placer, era una entrega. Él se entregaba a mí de la misma manera que yo me entregaba a él, lo que hacíamos ahora era muy diferente a lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer, quizás no tenía mucha experiencia pero podía sentirlo. No quería pensar sólo disfrutar el momento, entregarme completamente al frenesí de sus besos y sus caricias, a sentir su cuerpo caliente y musculoso sobre el mío. Darien me había dejado sobre él, cediéndome el control por breves instantes pero, si algo había de cierto en este momento, era que a la hora que nuestros cuerpos se unían él era mi maestro yo su aprendiz y aquí, no había más cabida para nada que no fuese sexo.

Sólo sexo Serena Tsukino, sólo eso, ese debe ser tu mantra.

Cómo llegamos a la cabaña, no podría decirlo con exactitud, creo recordar que Darien me había alzado en brazos y había caminado hasta allí, aunque también podría haberlo hecho yo.

—No te duermas —dijo suavemente al dejarme en el sofá, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por mi camiseta y él solo tenía sus vaqueros colgando de su cadera, lo vi caminar en dirección al baño y me dejé caer en el sofá, sin importarme que tenía arena en lugares que era mejor no mencionar. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando lo sentí acercarse a mí—. Te dije que no te durmieras —murmuró, sacando mi camisa y alzándome en brazos; me aferré a su cuerpo pasando mis brazos por su cuello hasta colocarnos bajo el chorro de agua de su ducha, para sacarme la arena del cuerpo, por unos segundos antes de dejarme sentada en la tina... No pude evitar el pequeño suspiro de satisfacción cuando el agua tibia entró en contacto con mi piel relajándome automáticamente, sentí como Darien se introducía detrás de mí y apoyé mi espalda a su pecho respirando suavemente, dejando que el silencio llenara lo que con palabras no se debía pronunciar.

Darien suspiró; un suspiro largo y profundo antes de deslizar sus manos por mis hombros hasta mis manos y de regreso a ellos, podía sentir mi piel erizarse aunque la caricia no tenía nada que ver con sexualidad.

—El agua se ha enfriado, ¿quieres salir ya? —preguntó suavemente, mientras acariciaba mis brazos.

—Mmm… —murmuré entrecortado, me sentía algo adolorida más no arrepentida. En realidad, nunca había pensado en una fantasía, simplemente, había dicho la playa solo por llenar el silencio que nos embargaba en ese momento.

Darien salió del agua dándome una perfecta vista a su redondo, prieto y buen formado trasero. Anudó una toalla a su cintura y me tendió otra toalla.

¡Maldito! Si no fuera tan hermoso.

—En los gabinetes hay shampoo, pero imagino que te lavarás la cabeza cuando despiertes —asentí, cubriendo mi cuerpo con la toalla. Caminamos hacia la habitación y busqué entre mis cosas algo que usar pero no encontraba nada. —Ponte esto —me tendió una camisa suya y la pasé por mi cabeza rápidamente, dejándome caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Sentí el colchón hundirse y abrí los ojos viendo a Darien acostado de medio lado, con su rostro frente a mi dirección; sus ojos estaban cerrados pero por su respiración, sabía que no dormía. Me recosté en la misma posición, observándolo atentamente; el sueño se había evaporado en el momento que mis ojos se habían abierto para observarlo frente a mí; mi mirada estaba fija en su rostro, su piel casi traslucida, su barba de dos días, la perfecta forma de su nariz y su mandíbula cuadrada y perfecta. Darien era un adonis, me encantaba su cabello alborotado, más cuando eran mis manos las que hacían ese trabajo. Él respiro profundamente, haciendo que la vena en su frente se pronunciara y, cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya mis dedos habían tocado su piel.

Sus ojos se abrieron mirándome fijamente y cerré mi mano en un puño, alejándola de su rostro. Por unos segundos, solo nos miramos sin decir nada, observándonos en completo silencio; él tenía ojeras y estaba segura que yo también, dormíamos muy mal desde que empezó todo esto.

—Continúa —tomó mi mano en el aire y la colocó sobre su mejilla—. Me gusta cuando haces eso... cuando, me tocas —deslicé mis dedos por su barba y él cerro los ojos suspirando; toqué su nariz, sus parpados, mis dedos acariciaron sus ojeras, Darien dio un suspiro prolongado.

—Eres muy hermoso —susurré suavemente, mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por su piel.

—En efecto, lo soy —sonrió de medio lado.

—Y vanidoso —le pegué en la frente.

—Presumido, algo cabrón y un poco hijo de puta, o al menos, eso dicen —sonrió mostrándome sus dientes. Alejé mis manos de su rostro—. Terminaste la inspección —murmuró bajo su aliento.

— ¿Alguna vez puedes dejar de ser tan arrogante? —dije riendo.

—Puedo, pero eso me restaría personalidad. —Era agradable estar así con él, hablar sin necesidad de la tensión sexual entre ambos.

— Darien —coloqué mi brazo en mi cabeza dejándola alzada para verlo mejor—, somos amigos…

— ¿Lo somos? —inquirió escéptico.

—No lo sé, tenemos intimidad, mínimo tenemos que ser amigos, ¿no?

— ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo afirmas? —lo vi cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

— ¿Me contestas con una pregunta? —sonreí enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm… —le lancé un golpe con mi mano libre, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías? —murmuré, dejándome caer en la almohada.

— ¿Un tonto sexy? —se colocó sobre mí, sin dejarme sentir su peso.

—No aumentaré tu ego, Doctor Sex—volví a golpearlo haciendo que se acostara sobre su espalda, hizo un gesto de dolor y maldijo en voz baja cuando su espalda golpeo el colchón—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza otra vez? —pregunté al verlo fruncir el ceño, lo vi suspirar fuertemente antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, solo que la arena no es buena para follar —sonrió—. No te dejé arriba porque sí, nena —murmuró burlón mientras se colocaba de lado.

—Déjame verte —susurré, intentando ver su espalda.

—Estoy bien, Serena —murmuro de vuelta, no dejándome examinarlo.

Alcé una de mis cejas y lo vi resoplar, antes de dejar que su cuerpo cayese boca arriba sobre el colchón.

— ¡Santo Dios, Darien! —Dije al ver su espalda, tenía pequeñas raspaduras en torno a su tatuaje—. Hay que hacerte una curación.

— Sere —no lo decía mucho pero cuando lo hacía, era tan sensual que…—, no es nada. Solo son magulladuras superficiales, no es la primera vez que me las hago —murmuró como si nada. Mentiría si dijera que su último comentario no me dolió, así que me levanté de la cama y corrí al baño buscando algo con que curarlo, volví rápidamente a él; afortunadamente, en su botiquín había solución salina y algodón, empapé un poco la mota de este y la pasé por la raspadura más grande; Darien siseó como niña cuando ejercía presión.

— ¡Ouh! Duele, nena —musitó mientras seguía, lo había visto desnudo cuando salió de la tina pero mis ojos estaban en su trasero—. Serena, despacio —se quejó nuevamente cuando froté la última raspadura, al menos eso evitaría una infección.

—Eres una nena, ¿lo sabías? —dije, cerrando la tapa.

—Eso pica —lloriqueó otra vez.

—Obvio niña, pero si no lo hacía, iba a infectarse alguna de esas raspaduras —le expliqué, colocando el frasco en la mesa de noche—. Quédate así, Darien —lo regañé cuando intento girarse, dijo algo entre dientes pero no le entendí. Pasamos varios segundos en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable; respiré profundamente antes de hablar—. ¿Darien? —lo llamé.

—Mmm…

—No quise ser tan dura esta tarde en el acantilado —murmuré, haciendo que Darien se levantara apoyándose en sus brazos y mirando en mi dirección, me había sentado a su lado con las piernas pegadas a mi barbilla—. Simplemente yo…

— Sere —me interrumpió—, sé lo que tenemos y créeme, no voy a ir más allá, porque no puedo permitírmelo —se levantó completamente y se sentó a mi lado, dejando la espalda separada del cabecero de la cama—. Te haría daño, ¿me entiendes?

—Lo imagino, no eres hombre de una sola mujer —intenté ser sarcástica.

—Exacto —sonrió—. Eres hermosa, Serena, y creo que debes verte con más claridad, tienes un estilo… extraño a la hora de vestirte, te ocultas; los lentes, la gorra, el pelo suelto y enmarañado, no digo que no es sexy además, te ves jodidamente bien cuando usas un vestido —lo golpeé y él sonrió—. Sé que lo que tenemos acabará pronto y, si tú quieres ser mi amiga mientras estamos en este acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema… Solo, tengo una condición.

—Te escucho —murmuré sin mirarlo.

—No te enamores de mí, ¿quieres? —Su mano tomó mi mentón y sentí mi cuerpo temblar mientras él giraba mi rostro—. Te lastimaría y no podría soportarlo y, cuando te digo que eres hermosa, te lo digo como hombre, como psicólogo y como maestro, no porque tú y yo hayamos firmado un acuerdo —acercó su rostro al mío y depositó un beso en mis labios—. Creo que es hora de dormir —musitó, separándose de mi rostro.

— ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? —pregunté pensando en su espalda.

—Creo que puedo intentarlo, gírate de medio lado mirando hacia la puerta. —Lo hice y sentí como Darien se pagaba a mi cuerpo, tomó una de mis piernas dejando una de las suyas entre medio de las mías y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi vientre y el otro, por debajo de mi cuello—. Buenas noches… O lo que queda de ella, Serena —depositó un beso en mis cabellos y luego, inhaló profundamente. No pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara como un maniático ante el simple gesto.

—Buenas noches Darien… —susurré, mientras recordaba sus palabras: "Solo, no te enamores de mí, ¿quieres? Te lastimaría y no podría soportarlo".

La única vez que había sentido algo por alguien fue cuando era una niña y no había sido nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando Darien estaba cerca; era más que seguridad, más que emoción. ¿Estaba empezando a enamorarme de él? La posibilidad era aterradora, hacía que mi ser se estremeciera, pero no de emoción, era miedo puro ¿qué haría yo enamorada de un hombre que en cualquier momento estaría pasando frente a mí con otra mujer? No, no podía enamorarme, ya había sufrido demasiado la primera vez, no, no amaría a Darien Chiba.

No lo haría….yo no…

Gemí internamente.

Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no.

.

.

.

.

Darien y yo tuvimos que abandonar Rocky Point mucho antes que los demás, debido a que Rinni llegaba en el vuelo de las 11:30 am, me sentía completamente adolorida y tenía unos leves moretones en mi cadera, debido a nuestra experiencia acuática sin embargo volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío sin que estuviésemos envueltos en el deseo sexual, me hizo sentir segura.

Llegar al aeropuerto JFK, fue rápido a pesar que habíamos tenido que ir a casa de Darien por el Aston, el camino había sido tranquilo. Darien y yo estuvimos hablando de trivialidades.

—Se está demorando mucho el vuelo —expresó Darien, mientras hojeaba una revista a mi lado. Lo miré a través de mis lentes, llevábamos casi una hora esperando por Rinni.

—Sí, al parecer hay un retraso —quité la gorra que llevaba y peiné mis cabellos con mis manos, antes de fijar mi vista en la gorra. Era de los Bulls, Darien me la había dado para que me ocultase de los paparazzi, junto con una de sus chamarras que me quedaba enorme—. Si tienes que irte… —volví a mirarlo.

—No —hizo ese gesto que tanto me gustaba—, solo tengo algo de hambre —murmuró sonriente—. ¿Te importaría si comemos algo en el McDonals?

—Yo estoy bien —me encogí de hombros—, puedes irte. Puedo esperar y luego tomar un taxi además, aún no tengo hambre —mi estómago rugió y Darien enarcó una ceja divertido.

—Iré por algo de comida y comeremos mientras esperamos, no voy a dejarte sola con esa manada de lobos fuera del aeropuerto —sentenció—. ¿Quieres algo especial?

—Un combo del día estaría genial —dije sonriendo, mientras buscaba mi billetera en mi bolso.

— ¿Qué haces? —Musitó, frunciendo el ceño cuando le tendí un par de billetes—. Si crees que voy a aceptar eso —señaló el dinero—, me insultas Tsukino. Yo te invito —intenté decir algo, pero Darien dejó un casto beso en mis labios antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el auto servicio de McDonals. Negué con la cabeza, respirando profundamente mientras veía que no era la única que prácticamente lo desnudaba con la mirada. Darien era una persona sexualmente innata, cada parte de él gritaba sexo; estuviese ataviado en sus costosos trajes de tres piezas o justo como estaba ahora, en jeans de talle bajo y camisas ajustadas, parecía un adolecente con su caminar desgarbado y su barba de dos días, sonreí cuando vi a un par de chicas susurrar algo entre sí. Él parecía ajeno a lo que se rumoraba a su alrededor y si no, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Negué con la cabeza y devolví mi atención a la revista entre mis manos, estaba leyendo el último "rumor" sobre nosotros. Según la revista Ok!, estaba utilizando a Darien para reconocimiento, cosa que era totalmente falsa; lo realmente cierto aquí, era que sí estaba utilizando a Darien pero para terminar "Atada a Ti", no para que me reconocieran, se escuchaba horrible pero no me sentía mal al final, él me utilizaba como su muñeca sexual.

Seguí leyendo el dichoso artículo, había más fotos de la fiesta y una que otra de cuando salimos del aeropuerto varios días atrás. Lo que más me gustaba de todo esto, eran las preguntas sin respuestas que los mismos columnistas amarillistas se hacían; ¿cómo demonios podían inventar tantas cosas? Con razón la mitad de los artistas estaban enojados con los parásitos, como Darien los llamaba. Me coloqué la gorra nuevamente y pasé el reportaje para no estresarme; le envié un texto a Mina indicándole que estábamos en el aeropuerto y que el vuelo de Rinni estaba retrasado, antes de levantarme por tercera vez para preguntarle a la señorita de información cuánto tardaría el vuelo procedente de Phoenix que, según ella, ya no debía tardar por lo cual decidí volver a la silla y esperar a Darien, pero sentí que alguien me llamaba.

— ¿Serena? —cerré los ojos pensando que era algún paparazzi que se había colado entre el aeropuerto. Tenía ropa de invierno, acompañado de unos lentes oscuros, la gorra y la gruesa chamarra de Darien además, él había dejado el auto en el parqueadero del aeropuerto, ¡era imposible que supieran que estábamos aquí! —Pequeña, ¿eres tú? —Me tensé, solo dos personas me llamaban pequeña y una de ellas estaba bajo tierra—. ¿Sere? —Me giré suavemente, reconociendo esa voz mientras sentía como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones y el corazón empezaba a latirme más a prisa—. ¡Dios, Sere! —me jaló hacia su cuerpo, estrechándome entre sus brazos, me quede rígida entre ellos—. Pequeña, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote? Yaten nunca me dijo dónde estabas, pero supuse que aún mantenías contacto con Mina. —No podía responder, mi cabeza trataba de procesar que él estaba aquí. ¡Aquí frente a mí! Después de tanto tiempo—. Te he encontrado Sere, no sabes todo lo que te he buscado, amor —se separó de mí y colocó sus fuertes manos en mis mejillas, yo temblaba de horror—. Estás hermosa, mi vida. Esta vez hablaremos de todo tú y yo, voy a explicarte todo, Serena. Nada es lo que parece, mi niña, te juro que…

— Serena —la voz de Darien fue como si me trajesen de vuelta a la realidad, su tono de voz era enfadado, duro y fuerte—, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó duramente, me separé de Taiki centrando mis ojos en él, intentaba hablar pero no salía palabra alguna de mi boca—. ¿Quién es tu amigo, nena? —Una de sus cejas estaba arqueada, mientras me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quién rayos eres tú? — Taiki agarró mi mano, apretándola fuertemente. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la suavidad y potencia de su toque, recordé porqué había estado más que enamorada de él en la preparatoria. Taiki me daba seguridad, esa seguridad que Kenji con su hosca disciplina no me daba.

— ¡Sere! —Joder ¡Cuántos más iban a llamarme hoy! Me giré lentamente, encontrándome con Rinni; tenía unos jeans rasgados y una de mis chaquetas, ni sabía que se la había llevado pero en ese momento no me importaba, lo único que importaba era que mi hermana estaba ahí.

Caminé hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, antes de girarme para mirar a los dos hombres que me observaban de manera detenida.

— ¿Sere? — Darien traía en sus manos las dos bolsas de papel—, ¿me vas a presentar a tu amigo, nena? —Aunque su voz parecía divertida, la mirada de Darien dejaba mucho que desear, al igual que la de Taiki que parecía también querer una explicación. ¡Quién diablos se creía! Decidí no dejarme vencer, no mostrarle a Taiki lo que me causaba su encuentro. Suspiré profundamente, caminando hacia Darien hasta quedar a su lado, automáticamente su mano se cerró en mi cintura y la mirada azul de Taiki, pasó de mi rostro al de mi acompañante.

No sé por qué pero el toque de Darien fue una pequeña victoria frente a la humillación de Taiki.

—Él es Taiki, cariño. —Por qué el apelativo cariñoso, no lo sabía; simplemente, salió de mi boca antes que pudiera detenerlo—. Es el hermano de Yaten. — Darien colocó las bolsas con comida en una de sus manos antes de extender la mano hacia el hombre frente a nosotros, Taiki no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo ese porte de galán europeo que volvía loca a las animadoras del instituto; su cabello dorado brillaba como en los viejos tiempos, su cuerpo seguía tan atlético como siempre, llevaba un suéter de cuello alto negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, sus ojos azules ya no tenían el brillo de la emoción que había visto cuando nos separamos.

Extendió la mano hacia Darien de forma fuerte y se estrecharon las manos.

— Darien Shields —murmuró, mientras Taiki susurraba su nombre de vuelta, por un momento sus miradas batallaron, Taiki consideraba reclamar algo y Darien… Darien parecía un cavernícola marcando su territorio.

—Hello, estoy aquí —dijo mi hermana batiendo sus manos—, ya que nadie me presenta… Soy Rinni Drywer, la hermana de Serena. — Taiki arqueó una ceja en mi dirección pero no le di importancia, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en montarle un altar a Rinni por alejar la tensión.

— Sere, tenemos que hablar, pequeña... Tienes que decirme quién es ese hombre —susurró Taiki a mi espalda, cuando Darien se acercó a Rinni su voz sonaba tensa. ¡Con qué puto derecho creía que podía preguntar! ¡Estúpido!

— Sere, amor, pronostican temperaturas bajas para esta noche, así que hoy invadiré tu departamento —dijo con burlas abrazando posesivamente mi cintura. Nuevamente sentí cómo Taiki tensaba su cuerpo, Darien parecía haber adivinado mis pensamientos.

—Eso me gusta, traje un par de pelis que sería interesante ver contigo —murmuró Rinni entre risas.

—Bueno, que les parece si les invito un picnic, ya tenemos la comida — Darien agitó las bolsas de papel de McDonald, yo aún parecía estar en una especie de trance.

— ¡Eso suena genial! —escuché levemente a mi hermana.

— ¿Vamos bebé? — Darien se acercó cariñosamente y me dio un pequeño beso—. Taiki, un gusto —murmuró con falsa amabilidad, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba preguntándose el por qué mi actitud hacia Taiki —. Debo llevar a estas lindas damitas a comer chatarra sentadas bajo un buen árbol en Central Park, aprovechando que no hay tanto frío —sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Sí claro… Serena ¿podrías darme tu número telefónico? Vi que cumpliste tu sueño y que escribes, me gustaría hablar contigo… Poder explicarte —susurró bajito. Yo lo observaba minuciosamente, ese fue mi gran amor, él rompió mi corazón, años esperándolo y allí estaba, cuantos escenarios me imagine con Taiki, él abrazándome, él pidiéndome perdón, pero nunca, nunca me imaginé algo más, yo sólo quería el decorado de un romance rosa de chocolates y flores, sonaba con una familia porque eso era lo que mi corazón deseaba pero ahora a mi lado estaba el otro, con quien yo vivía lo oscuro y lo peligroso lo más importante era que ahora mismo no pensaba en familias, ni en la casa con el perro corriendo en el patio. ¿Qué había cambiado en mí?

—Quizás otro día — Darien me atrajo hacia él sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Rinni, afuera hay una lluvia de parásitos así que colócate bien esa capucha —susurró a mi hermana, ignorando completamente a Taiki antes de empezar a alejarnos de él. Hubiese querido agradecerle pero mis cuerdas vocales parecían no querer funcionar.

Caminé de forma inerte hasta llegar al auto de Darien; hacía más de cuatro años que no veía a Taiki, una vez escuché a Yaten discutir con él por teléfono, sabía que su relación se había deteriorado mucho a tal punto, que Chibi aún no conocía a su tío.

En camino a Central Park, me mantuve sumergida en mis propios pensamientos; Darien y Rinni hablaban animadamente mientras él conducía. Taiki... Taiki había sido mi primer amor. ¿Aún sentía algo por él? Seguía siendo guapo, me había quedado casi en shock, pero mirándolo desde una nueva perspectiva, no había sentido nada. Miré a Darien al escucharlo sonreír, su sola sonrisa hacía que se me anudara el estómago, Taiki era parte de mi pasado, pero Darien no podía ser ni mi presente ni mi futuro. Darien... Darien no era nada.

Central Park estaba como siempre: agradable, adictivo, no había sol pero tampoco helaba; el cielo estaba levemente encapotado y la brisa era suave, a pesar de la humedad propicia de la época. Siempre había dicho que había algo mágico en este pedacito de Nueva York. Darien había parqueado el auto en la parte Oeste del parque, lejos del edificio donde él y Drew tenían un apartamento; había un montón de gente paseando por todos los lugares, personas solas, acompañadas con perros, corriendo o montando bici. Quizás por eso amaba el lugar, por el ambiente familiar que podía aspirarse ahí. Caminamos sin rumbo fijo, estaba aún sumida en mis pensamientos pero podía escuchar a Rinni y a Darien interactuar, sonreí cuando mi hermana dijo que le había contado a una de sus mejores amigas que conocía al sexy Doctor Sex. Caminamos un poco más hasta quedar cerca del lago, cerca de la escultura de Hans Christian Andersen; Darien quitó unas hojas que habían en uno de los bancos laterales y se sentó junto con Rinni; di un suspiro largo antes de sacar mi celular y telefonearle a Mina.

—Estamos en camino, me he sentido mal. —Fue el saludo de Mina al descolgar.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él estaba en Nueva York? —pregunté seriamente.

— ¿Quién?

— Taiki. Mina, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?, tenía entendido que él vivía en San Diego...

— Sere —me interrumpió—, se mudó acá para dirigir un nuevo hotel, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Yaten. No puedo hacer nada, son hermanos y...

— Mina—fue mi turno de cortarla—, si me lo hubieses dicho hubiese... —caminé hacia un lado y otro— Hubiese estado preparada para verlo al menos.

— ¿Dónde lo has visto? —inquirió preocupada.

—En el Aeropuerto —me quité la gorra y peiné mis cabellos, una vez más—. Mina, casi muero ahí...

— ¿Lo amas? ¿Sigues sintiendo cosas por él, Sere? Porque aún está casado.

—No lo sé, Mina. Verlo después de todo este tiempo, ha sido extraño para mí.

— ¿Quieres que nos veamos cuando llegue a Nueva York? Yat dice que en unos treinta minutos estaremos en casa.

—No, Rinni ha invitado a Darien a ver unas películas, y tú te sientes mal... Nueva York es muy grande, es casi imposible que nos volvamos a ver y si lo hacemos... No es como si tuviésemos algo que hablar, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —sentí cómo me abrazaban desde mi espalda, y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo buscara confort en el suyo—. Te quiero Mina, te llamo dentro de un rato para saber cómo sigues.

—Te quierooo…

—Yo a ti —antes de colgar escuche un "detente aquí Yat", suspiré sonoramente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Susurró en mi cabello—. Rinni fue a comprar unos hot dogs; según ella, las hamburguesas de McDonald's están hecha de carne de gusanos —sonreí pegada a su pecho mientras los dedos de Darien acariciaban mi cintura—.Somos amigos, ¿no es así? —asentí—. Me contarás ¿por qué te puso tan nerviosa ese hombre en el aeropuerto?

—Estoy…

—No, no digas que estás bien, no soy idiota —besó mis cabellos—. No insultes mi inteligencia, Serena.

—Ahora no, ¿vale? —Suspiré, y él me giró entre sus brazos—. Amo Central Park; amo el ambiente, sentarme y ver el lago.

—Y también amas comer frío y agua con sabor a Coca-Cola —murmuró burlón.

—Odio la Coca-Cola —murmuré en el mismo tono.

—No es mi culpa que el camión que abastece a McDonald's del aeropuerto se haya estrellado con otro camión de Pepsi y éste, con otro y otro… agotando los recursos de Pepsi para todos los McDonald's del país —sonreí y Darien besó mi frente—. Creo que fue mala idea lo de tu departamento esta noche.

—Igual puedes quedarte… No es como si fuese la primera vez que dormimos juntos —sabía que debía mantenerlo alejado de mis sábanas, pero hoy más que nunca sentía que lo necesitaba.

—Cierto, yo…

—Awww, ustedes se ven tan bonitos. — Rinni venía con un hot dog en la mano y tenía su celular justo en dirección hacia nosotros, antes que intentara siquiera decir algo, ella ya había tomado la foto.

Pasamos un rato agradable comiendo chatarra, mientras Rinni nos contaba lo emocionante que había sido reunirse con la pandilla como era llamada la banda de Peter; desafortunadamente, empezó a llover y tuvimos que correr de vuelta al coche. Al entrar, estábamos todos mojados y riendo a más no poder. Darien condujo a mi departamento, eran casi las seis cuando aparcó en mi sótano, abrí la puerta y Rinni corrió a su cuarto; a decir verdad, nos habíamos mojado mucho.

—Creo que debes darte una ducha y quitarte esa ropa mojada, puedo ponerla en la secadora.

—Y mientras me quedo desnudo en tu habitación, quieres aprovecharte de mí, ¿no Tsukino? —arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas mientras me daba una sonrisa torcida.

¡Ups no había pensado en eso!

—Pues no vas a pescar un refriado —murmuré—. Ve a la ducha —lo empujé—, buscaré una toalla grande para que cubras tus vergüenzas —dije riendo.

— ¿Vergüenzas? ¡Ja!— Darien me miró mal antes de dirigirse a mi habitación.

Tomé una toalla del armario del corredor y caminé a mi habitación, Darien estaba en bóxer cuando entré.

—Hey, ¿te animaste a lo de la violación? —dijo burlón, le arrojé la toalla y lo vi meterse al baño. Ganas no me faltaban para ir y hacerle compañía; sin embargo, mi cabeza era una maraña de confusión y sentimientos encontrados. Estaba tratando de espantar mis pensamientos cuando lo vi salir completamente desnudo del baño—. Hazme compañía, nena —dijo, recostándose al marco de la puerta—. Es solo una ducha, Serena —acotó cuando intenté decir algo. Caminó hacia mí y me agarró la mano…

No pude evitar seguirlo.

.

.

.

.

—Ya pagaste el almuerzo, Darien. Es mi casa, déjame pagar la pizza. —Nos habíamos solo duchado, tal cual como Darien lo había sugerido, Rinni seguía en su habitación y Darien había dicho que pidiéramos una pizza. ¿Por qué nunca me acostumbraría a verlo casi desnudo? La toalla que Darien llevaba puesta era grande, sabía que debajo de ella tenía su bóxer, pero no podía evitar que mis ojos vagaran hasta su protuberancia delantera.

—Es estúpido… Estás siendo irracional, cóbrese joven. —Había empezado a llover más fuerte y estábamos aquí agarrados con un estúpido pleito sobre quién pagaba la pizza. Entregó el dinero al chico y este lo tomó rápidamente, una sonrisa de victoria bailaba en el rostro de Darien.

—Puedo pagar mi comida, Darien —murmuré entre dientes, con la caja en mis manos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Yo lo sé, solamente quería invitar. —Caminó detrás de mí, dejé la caja en la isleta y saqué del refrigerador un six-pac de Pepsi.

—Pero es mi jodida… —iba a seguir discutiendo cuando sentí las manos de Darien en mi cintura, girándome y atrapando mis labios entre los suyos… Fue un beso suave, sin ninguna tensión sensual, lo sentí sonreír en mi boca sabiéndose victorioso y por un momento, me hizo sentir plena.

—Deja de rezongar, —murmuró sobre mis labios— es solo una maldita pizza y…

—Whoaaa, eso debió doler — Darien se separó de mí, sonriéndole a Rinni —. Es putamente asombroso… ¡Joder! ¿Puedo tocar? —sabía que mi hermana se refería al tatuaje de Darien, él volvió a sonreír y caminó hasta la isleta, sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

—No dolió, y claro que puedes tocar —le dio una sonrisa torcida y Rinni dio un suspiro de fans enamorada antes de acercarse a él y tocar su espalda.

—Quiero hacerme uno —rodé los ojos al escuchar—. Algo sencillo, unas notas musicales, una pluma… ¡El camaleón de Enredados!

Darien arrugo el rostro— Rinni un tatuaje se lleva de por vida así que si vas a hacerte algo, que por lo menos sea bonito—murmuró burlón, como si sus dos grandes serpientes fueran lindas— Rinni pasaba sus dedos por su espalda en medio de esos dos feroces animales.

— ¿Que significan?—Preguntó mi hermana con curiosidad.

Darien sonrió una sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos—Sexo...Fertilidad, sensualidad—coloque los pedazos de pizza en unos platos —En India las cobras tienen muchos significados y fue allí en donde me hice el tatuaje, Cuando te decidas, puedo llevarte a un lugar. Eso sí, si no estoy aquí, trata que sea un lugar limpio y con personal certificado. —No quise decir nada acerca de eso. Pero no pude evitar sentir las palabras de Darien… "si no estoy aquí".

Podrían ser palabras inocentes y sin embargo las odiaba.

Comimos entre risas, olvidando completamente nuestra tonta discusión por el pago de la pizza. Tener a Darien aquí, no se sentía incómodo; Rinni se divertía mucho acerca de sus apreciaciones cinematográficas, estábamos viendo _Man of Steel_ la nueva película de Superman y todo estaba bien hasta que Darien nombró la estrategia de publicidad de Warner, al ajustarle aún más el traje a Clark Kent para que se le viese más su entrepierna. Eso iba a hacer que las mujeres votaran sus bragas. No estaba equivocado, por más que intenté concentrarme en la película, mis ojos siempre terminaban en la gran protuberancia de su entrepierna, ¿en qué momento me había vuelto una jodida pervertida?

_Desde el momento que Darien Chiba llegó a tu vida, con su sentido del humor perverso y su aura sensual._

Mandé la vocecilla del infierno a... Ahí mismo, al infierno y me quedé viendo los créditos de la película. ¡Joder, Darien, gracias por arruinarme una cosa más! Juro por Dios que nunca veré a Henry Cavill de la misma manera.

Rinni revisó en mi pila de Blu Ray y al no encontrar algo "decente", según su criterio, salió a su habitación a buscar algo. Regresó minutos después con un DVD, sacó el disco y colocó el empaque en la mesita de café.

— ¡Joder, Rinni! ¡No me digas que vamos a ver al Tinkerbell del siglo veintiuno! Esas películas insultan mi inteligencia —murmuró, agarrando el empaque.

—Es una película buena. Es de amor... —susurró mi hermana con ojitos soñadores. Ya había visto esa saga completa y leído los libros.

—Amor, el único amor que veo ahí es el de la pedofilia; el tipo tiene 109 años, ¡109 jodidos años! Pedófilo.

—Él parece de 17 —argumenté.

—Y yo de 25, pero tengo 29 —sonrió ladinamente y Rinni le lanzó un cojín.

—Tienes algo más que decir de la película o ¿puedo darle play?

—A ver, ¿déjame pensar? —Puso su mano en su barbilla, pensativo—. Tus gustos cinematográficos valen mier… —lo miré abriendo los ojos a más no poder— Apestan.

—No tienes nada contra la película... —Se mofó mi hermana, sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

—Tengo tantas que puedo empezar con una lista.

—Muero por escucharte, genio —murmuró Rinni burlonamente y yo rodé los ojos.

—La primera, esa película solo le enseña a las mujeres que no importan los medios sino, que te quedes con un buen hombre —aventé un puñado de palomitas en su dirección—. ¿Qué? —me miró—. Además, la tipa quería violar a brillitos —dijo señalando al vampiro, iba a lanzarle otro puñado de palomitas pero mi teléfono sonó, haciendo que yo detuviese mi ataque y lo tomara de la mesa.

—Bueno…

— Sere… —Esa voz… Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse— Sere escúchame, por favor, tenemos que vernos, pequeña.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —pregunté tajante.

—El cómo no importa Serena, lo importante es que te encontré y necesito verte —respiró fuertemente—. Sere, las cosas no son como piensas —miré a Darien que me veía preocupado y caminé con el celular hacia la cocina.

—Déjame en paz Taiki. Hiciste tu vida; no me interesa saber si eres o no inocente, no me interesa nada de ti —inhalé—. Por lo mismo no te pedí explicaciones esa vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero saber cinco años después? —exploté.

— ¡Sere, yo te amaba! ¡Yo te amo! —gritó frustrado.

—Pues ya no me interesa tu amor, Taiki —mis afirmaciones eran ciertas, Taiki ya no importaba.

—Es por él… —aseveró con furia, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba.

—Es por ti. ¡Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba! Me engañaste o ¿es mentira que te casaste mientras yo pensaba que estabas tratando de buscar un futuro para ambos? ¡Me mentiste!

— ¡Las cosas no son lo que parecen! —gritó una vez más y podía sentir su frustración en ese grito.

—No me importan tus explicaciones Taiki, no me importaron hace cuatro años, ¿qué te hace pensar que pueden importarme ahora? Yo te amaba.

— Sere... —intentó interrumpirme pero no lo dejé.

—Y a ti no pareció importarte, así que supéralo. No quiero verte, no quiero escucharte y no me importa cómo conseguiste mi jodido número, pero no me llames. Yo te olvidé, ¡has tú lo mismo, por un demonio! —Colgué y me agarré de la isleta intentando controlarme, sentía las lágrimas picar en mis ojos pero no iba a llorar. Yo no quería saber nada de Taiki, ¿por qué demonios llegaba a mi vida ahora? Tomé un vaso con agua y me dirigí a la sala, Darien estaba sentado en el sofá.

— Rinni se fue a dormir ya —miré mi reloj, eran casi las 11:30 pm—. ¿Quieres hablar del tipo del aeropuerto?

—Déjalo ya, Darien —peiné mi cabello con mis manos y caminé hasta mi habitación, me puse un pijama cómodo y me metí entre las sábanas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir a Darien entrar a la habitación y acomodarse, justo detrás de mí.

Su mano empezó a acariciar mis brazos, luego mis piernas suavemente solo la punta de sus dedos tocaban mi piel, su mano se arrastró hasta mi vientre y dejo un pequeño beso en mi hombro.

—Sácalo de ti, Sere. —No hablé, si lo hacía iba a llorar y ya había llorado lo suficiente por él—. Sé que estás despierta —me giró entre sus brazos quedando frente a él—. En estos momentos, no soy tu maestro ni tu amigo, si eso te hace sentir mejor; tampoco soy un hombre medio desnudo jodedor de películas buenas, infantiles y cursis —sonreí—; ni soy el hombre que te enseña el placer de unir dos cuerpos. —Su frente se pegó a la mía—. En estos momentos soy Darien Shields, el psicólogo; el mismo cabrón pero con conocimientos. Déjame ayudarte. ¿Quién es él?

Si, su voz era tierna y a la vez clínica, algo en sus ojos y su expresión tranquila me relajó, yo podía hablar con él, podía contarle, podía dejar que él me ayudara.

— Taiki —susurré, bajando mi cabeza a su pecho—… Mi ex novio.

.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, Darien ya se había ido. Tomé su almohada y la abracé fuertemente, sin duda hablar con él acerca de Taiki había creado entre nosotros algo más grande y me di cuenta que, mientras le contaba mi historia con Taiki, él no había sentido dolor alguno. Me sentía traicionada pero no dolida.

Ahora sentí que todo mi cuerpo se envolvía en el cansancio emocional que ocurría cuando pasaba una noche llorando, pegada al cuerpo del hombre por el cual estaba empezando a sentir cosas que no debía sentir. Darien escuchó, dejó que mi cabeza se recostara en su pecho y sus brazos me sostuvieron mientras contaba todo acerca de Taiki; él había sido mi escape a Kenji aunque no me quejo, mi abuelo no fue un mal hombre conmigo, solo muy estricto y nada afectivo, pero siempre tuve todo lo material que necesitaba; éramos Kenji y yo contra el jodido mundo… Pero yo era una niña, necesitaba amigos, besos en las noches y pastel en mis cumpleaños.

— Sere, llegaré tarde —dijo Rinni en la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¡Voy! —grité de vuelta y me levanté rápidamente metiéndome a la ducha. Diez minutos después y el baño más rápido de toda mi existencia, estaba saliendo de la habitación, amarrándome el cabello en una coleta.

Sin duda alguna mi vida había cambiado desde que Selene había llegado a ella; aunque cambio mucho más cuando ella bajó sus defensas, había sido difícil para ambas enterarnos que teníamos una hermana además, luego vino las diligencias por la custodia por parte de su padrino. Phil quería que ella se quedase con él en Arizona, pero ella pertenecía a mí, o al menos así lo sentía.

Los primeros días no habían sido fáciles, joder… había sido una completa mierda. Rinni pasaba en su habitación y yo estaba en compromisos por la tercera impresión de Tentación. Jamás había pensado que Diego y Megan tendrían sus fans, así que Mina se encargó de todo: colegio, ropa y todo lo que ella necesitase… Todo lo material, justo como Kenji había hecho conmigo. En estos últimos dos meses, me alegraba de tener a Rinni aquí, siempre y cuando Ikuko no apareciera en nuestras conversaciones.

—Lo lamento, dije llegando a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar. Tenía cita con Marcus, aunque se iba a alegrar de que últimamente no estaba tomando casi hielo; solo una bandeja de cubitos por capítulo, me sentía orgullosa de mí misma.

—Mmm… hay café en la cafetera — Rinni murmuró con la boca llena—. Y tu adorable, sexy y follable novio nos envió panquecitos —bebió un poco de leche.

—Bueno, al menos no llegarás tan tarde —murmuré sirviéndome una taza de café, la necesitaba más por salud que otra cosa, sin mi suplemento cafeínico significaba que en horas de la tarde enfrentaría una jodida migraña y debía estar en Negaverso a las 11:30am, lo que me daría un lapso de tiempo entre mediodía y la una para escribir algo, ya que Caos quería verme a las 2pm y el fin de semana, aunque había sido mágico y especial… No había escrito ni una jodida "J" y Caleb y Danielle seguían separados.

¿Por qué?

Simple, necesitaba el drama y lágrimas para que el lector viese que no era solo sexo, eran miedos e inseguridades los que flotaban a través de mis protagonistas; una mujer jodida hasta la médula y un hombre que el amor lo golpeaba con todas sus letras.

Danielle había escapado de un mundo de terror; Caleb había estado de cama en cama buscando su lugar en el mundo… Era más que sexo sin sentido, más que escribir por una calentura. Necesitaba que el lector se diese cuenta de ello, la historia necesitaba alma y corazón, porque si no se lo daba sería un estúpido libro para amas de casa con mal sexo, sueños húmedos y una tonta existencia para llenar vidas sin emociones, no, y yo quería más, quería belleza, pasión en las palabras y fuego en cada letra.

Vi a Rinni levantarse de la silla y correr a la habitación, tenía puesto el uniforme y su rubio cabello atado a una coleta alta. Me puse los lentes que había dejado sobre la encimera y bebí un sorbo de café mientras miraba mi reloj, tenía exactamente media hora para dejar a Rinni en su escuela; la cita con Marcus era a las 9:00 am y tenía que ver a Andrew por la edición del último capítulo, me dijo que tenía unas fallas en un simple correo electrónico.

Andrew; algo se había roto con él aunque no entendía el porqué, éramos amigos pero eso no le daba derecho a meterse en mi jodida vida.

Rinni apareció frente a mí y estaba nerviosa, se mordía la mejilla y su cara estaba levemente sonrojada; estas eran pequeñas cosas que había aprendido de ella, tenía las manos en la espalda y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué demonios le sucedía cuando la vi suspirar nerviosamente.

— Sere —se acercó aún más a mí—… Estos días en Arizona me ayudaron mucho —sonreí, porque solo era escucharla contar sus anécdotas para saber que estaba feliz—. Fui a casa —traté de no sentir el puño en mi pecho. —No hay nada de ellos — Rinni siguió hablando—, Charlotte y Phill han recogido sus cosas, empacado otras y cubierto los muebles —su voz se quebró—. Pero estar ahí me hizo estar con ellos nuevamente, me hizo recordar cuando papá tocaba su guitarra hasta tarde o cuando huíamos de la comida de mamá porque ella…

— Rinni, no vayas por ahí estoy casada… No quiero pelear —murmuré. Me sentía agotada, lo último que me faltaba era volver a discutir con Rinni; por lo mismo, hablar con Darien había sido liberador. Sí, esa era la palabra; no solo habíamos hablado de Taiki, de Mina, de Ann… Él dijo que si me sentía ahogada otra vez, solo tenía que hablar y eso me gustó mucho. Por alguna razón, me hizo sentir especial.

—Lo siento —suspiró nuevamente—. La mayoría de las cosas estaban en el ático, así que estuve con Diego —al mirarla, se notaba un brillito especial en sus ojos—. Estuvimos desempacando cosas, fotos y discos de la banda que papa solía guardar —tomó aire—. En fin Sere, encontré esto —dijo colocando un libro marrón en la isleta justo frente a mí—… Era el diario de mamá, yo lo leí y...

— ¡No! —Mi respuesta fue automática y certera—. No lo pidas, porque no lo haré.

— Sere yo… Tienes que leerlo, tú tienes…

— ¡Por un demonio, te he dicho que no, Selene! —grité frustrada. Ikuko nunca había querido saber de mí, por qué mierdas iba querer yo saber de ella.

—Estás siendo estúpida. Solo léelo, te darás cuenta quién fue nuestra madre.

— ¡Tú madre Rinni… tú madre! Ikuko solo fue un maldito horno, mi madre fue Ann Tsukino y ella murió cuando tenía cinco años. ¡No una perra que me dejó abandonada cuando creyó que había conseguido un hogar para mí!

— ¡No te permito…!

— ¡La que no te permite soy yo, maldita sea! —Grité saliendo completamente fuera de mí—. Te he explicado hasta el cansancio Rinni, pero pareces no entender. No me interesa saber una puta cosa de Ikuko Tsukino… Ella es polvo, es un fantasma, no significa nada para mí y si no puedes vivir con eso entonces, lo siento por ti… —Estaba respirando malditamente mal, el pecho se me encogía y dolía. Me levanté de la silla y salí de la cocina, llegando hasta la puerta y pegando mi frente ahí.

—Eres una cobarde —dijo Rinni entrecortado—. Te aterra saber qué fue lo que pasó y prefieres huir. —No dije nada, necesitaba salir de ahí, no quería pelear con mi hermana. Negué con la cabeza dispuesta a no seguir más con esta tonta discusión, dolía horrible… necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Pediré un taxi para que te lleve a la escuela —dije sin mirarla, tomé las llaves de Mikey y mi celular antes de salir de casa.

Ikuko estaba muerta para mí… Ella no existía, nunca existió.

.

.

.

No fui a mi cita con Marcus, en vez de eso di varias vueltas por la ciudad antes de llegar a Negaverso, durante varios minutos estuve con Marie mientras ella me contaba sobre su pequeño Ángel. Su historia estaba cobrando vida y me alegraba por ella; caminé hacia mi cubículo con una taza de café y con todo el deseo de poder centrarme en Caleb y Danielle, pero mi deseo se fue al caño cuando vi a Drew sentado frente a mi escritorio.

—Si quieres discutir, hoy no es un buen día —dije al entrar a mi pequeña oficina.

—Has llorado. —No fue una pregunta, Andrew me conocía demasiado bien; había contenido las lágrimas lo más que había podido pero una vez que llegué al auto dejé salir todo; la reaparición de Taiki y ahora el diario de Ikuko—. ¡Fue Darien, verdad! —pasé la mano por mi cabello.

—Eso te haría muy feliz, ¿no? —ironicé, sentándome en mi silla mientras lo veía negar con la cabeza.

— Sere… —sus manos se extendieron por la madera hasta tocar las mías— No estoy en contra tuya Sere, soy tu amigo siempre lo he sido —suspiró profundamente—. No quiero que él te lastime. No quiero que nadie te lastime Sere, tú eres distinta.

—Soy igual a todas las mujeres Andrew.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto, eres especial, cualquier hombre se da cuenta de eso—resoplo— ¿Qué te tiene así, hermosa? —se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta sentarse sobre el escritorio, frente a mí—. Dime que el maldito de Shields no te ha lastimado, dímelo Sere o te juro que lo mataré —negué con la cabeza—. Habla conmigo, soy tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, yo siempre estaré ahí Sere. Nunca te dejaré —me quebré. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos como un caudal fuera de sí, mientras sentía a Andrew levantarme y apretarme fuertemente a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

—Me parece que debes cambiar la forma de expresar lo que quiere decir Danielle en el párrafo cinco del capítulo trece —murmuró Andrew, mientras yo observaba mi laptop. El cursor me mostraba que debía escribir pero mi mente una vez más, estaba en blanco—. ¿Sere? —Después de llorar hasta sentir que ya no podía más, Andrew había hablado conmigo y, al parecer, nuestra amistad seguía siendo la misma, o al menos eso era lo que yo quería—. Serena… Houston, tenemos un problema nuestra hermosa Sere está en Serelandia —arqueé una de mis cejas mirándolo sobre mis lentes.

— ¿Me decías?

—Que quiero comer pasta dental, ¿crees que me ayudara a blanquear mis dientes? —lo miré sin entender—. Sere, hay que cambiar el quinto párrafo del capítulo trece, me parece que te falta más emoción a lo que Danielle siente.

—Mi cabeza no está aquí, lo siento.

—No me había dado cuenta Sere —murmuro burlón e iba a contestarle pero alguien tocó mi puerta.

—Adelante —murmuré, viendo como Mimet, la chica de recepción, llegaba con un arreglo floral.

— Sere, te han dejado esto en recepción. Drew rodó los ojos mientras Ang dejaba el arreglo sobre una pequeña mesa. Me acerqué a tomar la tarjeta.

_Habla conmigo, pequeña. Perdóname, por favor…_

_T._

—Llévatelas, Mimet —dije, rompiendo la tarjeta—. Te las regalo.

¡Era el colmo! Ese hombre rompe mi corazón, daña mi vida y ahora aparece con ojos de cachorro y quiere que yo salga corriendo a sus brazos como una tonta y hasta con música de fondo.

—Pero Sere… —Mimet tartamudeó.

—Tienes alguna conquista esta noche Drew, puedes llevártelas y quedar como un galán —miré a mi amigo, pero el negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no soy de flores, Sere.

—Yo me las llevaré —declaro Mimety sonreí mientras la veía salir.

— ¿En qué estábamos? —pregunté a Andrew.

—Párrafo cinco, capítulo trece. Te leeré.

"… Sencillamente, ella sabía que no podría vivir sin él, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, pero su pasado y sus miedos la atormentaban. ¿Podría Caleb lidiar con un pasado tan oscuro como el que ella escondía? La respuesta era clara: él no podría. Él la rechazaría apenas se enterara, porque ella escapó de todos y de todo; él no solo la despreciaría… él la llevaría hasta la muerte con su odio y su desprecio. Si algo Caleb no perdonaba era la mentira, y desafortunadamente para Danielle, mentir era su mejor arma…"

—No sé, lo siento hueco Sere. Es como si ella diese vueltas en un mismo eje. —Mi celular vibró pero lo ignoré, sabiendo que era un mensaje de texto—. Yo pienso que debes darle más profundidad a las palabras Danielle, se está escondiendo como una niña pequeña y aunque Caleb la está buscando porque la ama, su miedo no los dejará llegar a ningún lugar, mientras los dos sufren por algo sin sentido —culminó Drew.

— ¿Qué propones? —pregunté viendo mi celular de reojo y tomándolo para leer el mensaje de texto de Mina.

_¿Almorzamos juntas, Sere?_

Conteste rápidamente…

_¿Te parece bien mañana?_

_Estoy en Negaverso y tengo una reunión con Caos en dos horas._

No esperé la contestación de Mina, ya que Drew me miraba con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo siento, era Mina —dije disculpándome.

—Te parece bien si pedimos pizza, me está dando hambre —miré la hora en mi celular y vi que era casi la una de la tarde.

—Prefiero comida china o italiana —le dije de vuelta.

—Mientras esperamos ¿arreglamos este párrafo? —asentí—. Yo propongo que sea así.

"… Una sola pregunta inundaba su ser: ¿podría un hombre como Caleb Stroux perdonar su pasado? Danielle sabía que lo amaba, pero el miedo que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Dominique, la congelaba.

¿Podría Caleb aceptar que ella escapó de una vida de abusos? ¿Qué Danielle había muerto el día que el burdel de su madre había estallado en llamas? Tan iguales pero tan diferentes… Caleb, pronunciar su nombre dolía, saber que el hombre que amaba la seguía buscando a pesar de su rechazo y mutismo, la laceraban lentamente. Prefería el dolor de perderlo al dolor de su rechazo cuando se enterara quién era ella en realidad, Caleb la odiaría por no haber sido fuerte, por engañarlo y por no confiar en él; cuando le había dicho que la amaba había sido claro al referirse a las dos cosas que él nunca perdonaría; una de ellas era la mentira, pues él había nacido en un mundo de mentiras y pagó caro por cada una de ellas. Una mentira más en su vida y él simplemente volvería al lugar donde no quería regresar, al mundo de desconfiar hasta de su sombra, ella era, según él, su reconciliación con la vida ¡Dios! Y estaba a punto de lastimar su corazón, y ella no lo haría.

Por lo tanto.

Danielle Wills no existía.

Escuché atentamente lo que Drew me decía.

— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta? —asentí. Estuvimos un rato más hablando de algunos párrafos mientras esperábamos la comida. Ángela volvió a entrar con el pedido, lo dejó en la mesa y se fue. Tomé una de las cajas de comida y la destapé, inundando mi cuerpo con el exquisito olor que desprendía en Sushi.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lita? —pregunté a Drew mientras lo veía masticar el pescado.

—Hemos salido un par de veces —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿La has visto más de una vez? Voy a tener que ir a hacerle un altar, tú no sales con una chica más de una vez.

— Shields tampoco lo hacía y ahora es tu novio, ¿no? —me atacó y aunque traté que mi rostro no delatara nada, algo pasó—. Lo siento Sere, digo, no es que la vaya a hacer mi novia o algo así, simplemente tenemos buena química bajo las sábanas y ella es… interesante.

—No quiero saber de tus idilios sexuales, Drew —sonreí.

— ¿Él es bueno contigo Sere? Digo, tú no tienes nada de experiencia y sabemos que Shields no es célibe.

—Tampoco te contaré mi vida sexual.

—Lo que quise decir es… Están teniendo relaciones sexuales —afirmo con un deje de tristeza en su voz—. O sea, ya hablas de tu vida sexual y hasta hace unos meses, te comparabas con la virgen María —intentó sonreír pero era una sonrisa falsa.

— Drew, no hablemos de Darien, ¿quieres? —Él dio un gran respiro y sentí mi teléfono sonar, Closer se escuchó a través de mi cubículo, era la canción que había escogido para Darien.

— ¿Es él? —murmuró mi amigo, había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar. Asentí tomando mi celular y desviando la llamada—. Contéstale Sere, me guste o no, él es tu novio. —Odiaba mentirle a Drew, pero en un mes, ya no tendría que hacerlo. Recordar que solo me quedaba un mes junto a Darien me hizo estremecer, pase la mano por mi cabello y deje el celular en la mesa, no pasaron cinco segundos cuando el celular volvió a sonar. —Contesta, Sere; conozco a Shields desde que éramos niños, así que no dejará de intentarlo.

Tomé el celular y contesté la llamada.

— ¿Bueno?

—Jodido Cristo, Serena. ¿Dónde demonios tenías el maldito celular? —chilló al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Perdón?

—Claro… te perdono pero joder, no vuelvas a desviar mi llamada, menos cuando hay un loco acosador tras tus bragas.

— Darien, estoy trabajando.

— ¿En la editorial?

—Ajá… —vi a Drew levantarse de la silla y tomar los dos recipientes de comida y salir a botarlos.

—Me preguntaba si querías almorzar conmigo; acabo de salir de un seminario y estoy cerca de la editorial.

Giré mi silla, quedando frente al ventanal de Negaverso.

—Estoy con Mina, vino para la reunión con Caos —no supe por qué le dije una mentira.

—Umm, está bien —parecía decepcionado—. Nos vemos en la noche, nena; muero de ganas por enseñarte la lección de hoy, será especial.

La forma en que lo dijo me hizo sonreír.

—Te estaré esperando, como todas las noches cuando llegues a tu departamento —murmuré siguiendo su juego—. Nos vemos, Darien —colgué y giré la silla para encontrarme con la mirada de Andrew. Había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar, era como si estuviese dolido… Pero ¿por qué?

El resto de la tarde, Andrew estuvo corrigiendo en silencio mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en el capítulo catorce; era la hora de la verdad, la hora de ser valiente y dejar todo atrás.

"… El aeropuerto estaba completamente lleno, personas que salían de viaje o simplemente llegaban por las fiestas, pero ella sabía que él estaba ahí, en algún lugar; solo tenía que buscarlo.

Había dejado de ser cobarde y de luchar contra todo por el amor de Caleb, no permitiría que él se fuese, no permitiría que su estúpido temor los separase; hablaría con Caleb y que él tomase la decisión correcta en cuanto a ellos. No había querido verlo, aunque él se lo pidió día tras día, iba hasta la pequeña casa en Port Townsend —que era en donde se había escondido de él, de su pasado y presente—. Pensaba que podía seguir resistiéndosele y así parecía ser, hasta que él le había dicho que sería la última vez que tocaría su puerta.

No fue sino hasta cuando escuchó el auto marcharse que entendió que, si no actuaba lo habría perdido para siempre. Intentó salir pero su cuerpo, paralizado por el miedo, se lo impedía y le llevó varios minutos el poder llegar hasta la puerta… para ya no encontrarlo ahí. Sacudió su cabeza buscándolo entre la multitud, empujando, moviéndose entre los ríos de personas que inundaban la terminal aérea. Había hablado con Amanda, la nueva secretaria de Caleb mientras conducía de regreso a Nueva York y ella le había dicho que él iría a Suiza.

Necesitaba detenerlo… Necesitaba...

— Andrew, Sere —Ángela entró nuevamente al cubículo—, el señor Blackmoon los espera —ambos asentimos. Andrew tomó el IPad y se levantó peinando sus cabellos con sus manos, yo guardé los cambios al documento y, respirando profundamente, salimos de ahí.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en el sofá del departamento de Darien; después de la charla de anoche, me sentía mucho más cómoda aquí. Éramos amigos, por lo menos hasta que todo esto acabara.

Protege tu corazón, Serena.

Suspiré profundamente, el programa había acabado hace ya bastante tiempo, no había prestado mucha atención; me sentía agotada, la reunión con Caos había sido desgastante cuando Mj volvió a tocar el tema de la continuación del libro —lo cual Caos apoyó completamente— según ellos, debería dejar que Caleb se fuese y así tener la perfecta excusa para hacer que el libro tuviese una segunda o tercera parte. Estaban locos, no iba a hacer un trabajo mediocre ni a poner mi nombre en tela de juicio solo para que sus bolsillos se llenasen aún más de lo que ya estaban, las segundas partes no siempre son buenas y las terceras, eran una completa pérdida de tiempo si no se sabe tratar la trama.

Tomé el celular para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Darien, a pesar del desgaste emocional después de una reunión de más de cuatro horas, tenía curiosidad por la clase de hoy. Dejé el celular de regreso en la mesa, Darien debería estar en camino y no quería verme urgida; acaricié la panza de Frey mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de no pensar. No solo en la nueva reunión que tendría mañana con Caos y Mj, sino en el desagradable encuentro que había tenido fuera de las instalaciones de Negaverso; suspiré tomando un trago de mi Pepsi mientras tarareaba una canción de Rihanna. Dejé la lata sobre la mesa de café y recosté la cabeza en el sofá cerrando los ojos, no queriendo pensar ni en Taiki ni en el diario de Ikuko.

Había intentado comunicarme con Rinni cuando salí de Negaverso pero su teléfono me había enviado a buzón y ya era muy tarde como para intentar marcarle. Tarareé la canción que sonaba ahora desde el equipo de sonido mientras seguía haciéndole cariñitos a Frey, poco a poco este animalito se había metido en mi corazón, le había traído un nuevo juguete para morder, la extrañaría horrores cuando todo esto acaba… Negué con la cabeza no queriendo pensar en el final.

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente, Frey bajó del sofá corriendo hacia Darien, una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi rostro al saberlo en casa...

_No vayas por ahí, Sere…deja de hacerte ilusiones._

Susurró mi vocecita interior, la ignoré sintiendo como el aroma de la colonia de Darien llegaba a mí, intenté agudizar mis sentidos para sentirlo cuando se acercase; desconecté mi mente y mantuve los ojos cerrados pero él no se acercaba. Los segundos se trasformaron en minutos, podía escuchar el leve ladrido de Frey... ¿Y si no era Darien el que estaba en la puerta? Abrí los ojos y bajé los pies del sofá.

— ¿Darien? —mi voz sonó baja y asustada. Di dos pasos antes de detenerme completamente—. Darien, ¿eres tú? —pregunté respirando fuertemente. Estaba segura que era alguien de confianza, jamás había visto un departamento con tanta seguridad como este, cámaras en el corredor, lector de huellas digitales, código de acceso... — Darien, si es un juego, no me gusta —me aclaré la voz y caminé dos pasos más, preguntándome mentalmente si podría correr a la cocina y buscar un cuchillo... Con mi mala suerte, si era un ladrón, me alcanzaría primero. Sequé mis manos en mis muslos y dejándolas en puños, antes de dar dos pasos más y ver como la cola de Frey se movía hacia los lados mientras tiraba del pantalón de Darien.

Estaba completamente recostado en la puerta, sus manos en ambas partes de su cabeza mientras sus dedos tironeaban de su cabello; lucía agotado, estaba sudoroso, su cuerpo estaba tensionado y su rostro bien podía ser comparado con el color de las paredes; sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y golpeaba la cabeza en la puerta siseando entre dientes.

— Darien... —rápidamente eliminé los pasos que me alejaban de él— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta estúpida, claro que no lo estaba. Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y él abrió los ojos observándome fijamente; había tanto en su mirada, preocupación, dolor, ansiedad…

— Sere... —su voz sonaba rota y estrangulada—, yo… —cerró los ojos nuevamente.

—Tranquilo, déjame ayudarte —murmuré, pasando su brazo por mis hombros; su cuerpo parecía pesar una tonelada, prácticamente él se arrastraba sobre sus pies—. No habrás conducido así, ¿verdad? —dije fuertemente tratando de camuflar mi preocupación. Darien no contestó, por un momento pensé en llevarlo al sofá pero en la cama estaría más cómodo, Frey me seguía, metiéndose entre mis piernas y gimiendo porque Darien la ignoraba, yo solo podía pensar en llevarlo a la habitación—. Darien, ¿debo llamar al hospital? —Pregunté sin inmutarme porque mi tono de voz sonase más asustado de lo que ya estaba; llegamos a la habitación, lo dejé caer sobre la cama—. ¡Darien, respóndeme! —chillé. Verlo tan desprotegido y débil me estaba provocando ansiedad, Darien parecía ser un hombre fuerte y sano a pesar de sus jodidas migrañas, lo vi negar con la cabeza antes que su brazo se levantara e hiciese el ademán para que me acercase a él. Lo hice con pasos vacilantes.

—Es... migraña —murmuró con voz pastosa—. Ya tomé mi medicamento y pronto pasará —movió sus dedos, así que agarre su mano, observándolo con preocupación mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados—. Sé que te prometí una clase especial pero… —siseó entre dientes—. Hoy no estoy en condiciones, Serena, y dudo que lo esté más tarde, ve a casa y nos vemos mañana —musitó, colocando su brazo libre sobre sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?—me dio un seco asentimiento y yo solté su mano mientras lo escuchaba sisear, caminé hasta la puerta apretando el pomo y suspiré fuertemente antes de girarme y recostarme a su lado en la cama, dejando que mis dedos se escurrieran entre sus hebras azabaches—. No me iré, Darien —susurré despacio—. No puedo simplemente irme y dejarte así —dije antes que él objetara.

—Entonces, no dejes de hacer eso —susurró sin abrir sus ojos y respirando profundamente—. Háblame de ti, ¿qué hiciste hoy luego que dejé tu departamento?

—Tuve una discusión con Rinni — Darien tenía los labios sumamente secos—. Voy por un poco de agua, tus labios…

—Mmm… —seguía con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era agitada.

—Tus labios están secos Darien, iré por un poco de agua —le respondí, pero cuando quise levantarme su mano agarro fuertemente la mía.

—Bésame —murmuró despacio.

— Darien…

—Bésame, Serena. —Humedecí mis labios con mi lengua y bajé mi rostro hasta el suyo, fue un beso lento en donde yo tuve el control, los labios de Darien se amoldaban a los míos y seguían mi ritmo lento y acompasado—. ¿Por qué discutiste con Rinni?

—Algo sin importa… Tienes calentura Darien, ¿creo que llamare a Artemis?

— ¡No! Estoy bien Sere. Dime, ¿qué más hiciste?

Era como si necesitase mi voz, como si ella lo calmara, y si eso hacía, yo me convertiría en una loca parlanchina.

—Estuve en Negaverso, terminé el capítulo trece, es en el cual Caleb va por ella a Port Townsend.

— ¿Así que luchará por ella?—preguntó ansioso.

—Se supone que debe hacerlo, dejarlos separados haría que hiciese otro libro y, sinceramente, no soy amiga de las sagas o las secuelas; muchos autores rellenan —mis dedos habían vuelto a pasearse por sus cabellos—. Hablé con Andrew, él cree que me lastimarás; intenté decirle que estaría bien, me dijo que contaba con él para llorar o partirte las piernas —esta vez no sonrió—. Así que cuando todo esto acabe, tendremos una ruptura limpia. Podemos alegar falta de química —química era lo que nos sobraba—. ¿Tú qué dices? —noté que la respiración de Darien era acompasada, no tan tranquila como cuando dormía luego de una de nuestras clases, suspiré fuertemente antes de levantarme de la cama y caminar hasta la sala; Frey estaba en el sofá masticando su juguete de hule nuevo, la tomé llevándola al cuarto de lavado y tomé un vaso de agua... Agarré unas toallas y un cuenco con agua conté antes de volver a la habitación.

Darien estaba en la misma posición, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, tenía el cabello alborotado por mis dedos y su expresión era contrita, aunque había recuperado un poco el color seguía viéndose pálido... Pálido y muy vulnerable a tal punto, que me daban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Caminé hacia él, quité sus zapatos y sus calcetines, dejándolos bajo la mesa al lado de su cama; desabroché su cinturón y lo quité rápidamente, antes de abrir cada botón de su camisa blanca hasta dejar su duro y marmoleo pecho expuesto a mí. Lo giré un poco, agradeciendo al cielo que no tenía el saco puesto, cuando uno de sus brazos estuvo liberado. Con mucho esfuerzo, claro está, y lo giré hacia mí para sacar el otro, pero Darien no despertó. Su respiración se alteró, pero rápidamente se calmó; desbotoné su pantalón bajé la cremallera tragando fuertemente mientras deslizaba el pantalón por sus torneadas piernas.

¡Jesús y los jodidos doce apóstoles! Su cuerpo era asombroso y sentí mis piernas temblar.

Humedecí las toallas y coloqué una en su cabeza, seguía teniendo calentura, tomé la otra toalla repitiendo el proceso y la deslicé por su pecho, brazos y piernas; Darien siseó un poco pero no despertó, dio un suspiro y esperé unos minutos antes de volver a humedecer la toalla que estaba en su cabeza.

Pensé en irme pero y ¿si me necesitaba después? Negué con la cabeza, abriendo su closet y sacando una de sus camisas y un bóxer de una bolsa antes de caminar al baño para desnudarme, deslicé la camisa de franela por mi cuerpo, quité mi tanga y me coloqué el bóxer; iría de compras mañana para reponérselo. Volví a la cama y me acosté a su lado, dejando que mis dedos acariciaran su cabello mientras observaba su rostro, su perfecta y cuadrada mandíbula, su nariz recta y elegante y sus cejas pobladas... Huir, correr, escapar ¿de qué? ¿De quién? ¿De él? ¿De mí? ¿De esto que empezaba a sentir? ¿De proteger mi corazón? Ahora cuando Cupido ya había ensartado una de sus demoniacas flechas. Todo era confuso, mi cabeza era un remolino de sensaciones que no podía sofocar, yo estaba aquí con ese hombre, estaba a su lado, lo veía dormir, respirar, moverse y todo mi mundo giraba a su alrededor, cada pensamiento y momento del día siempre confluía en Darien Shields.

Sere Tsukino escribía historias de amor, historias de hombres y mujeres que se amaban con todo el corazón y sin embargo nunca en mi vida había sentido algo real y verdadero por un hombre, Taiki no contaba, sólo fue una infatuación de los sentidos, una simple necesidad de niña solitaria y perdida. Años en que creía que el amor era algo simple: se conocen, se miran, se tocan, se besan y al final hay un altar, un sacerdote y flores blancas, después no había nada, porque yo no sabía que había al final, es más no sabía que existía un medio y unos tonos grises entre los amantes, y heme aquí, aquí en este momento sintiendo este miedo por él, doliéndome todo porque a él le dolía, preguntándome qué hacer para calmar su dolor, cómo hacer para que siguiera siendo el loco, pervertido y lujurioso Darien Shields que me hacía reír y vibrar, no este niño perdido en un jodido dolor de cabeza que lo despojaba de todo lo que él era y que me hacía sentir tan viva.

¿Valía la pena intentar no destruir mis defensas con Darien?

La respuesta era clara, no lo valía. Terminaría el plazo para las clases y la entrega del libro, escondería lo que siento por él al menos hasta la última clase y luego, vería que hacía. Tenía un solo camino con dos opciones: la primera le confesaba mis sentimientos y, la segunda, me marchaba sin mirar atrás. Bajé mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia, dejé que su aliento me golpeara antes de rozar sus labios suavemente.

¿Qué va ser de mí, Darien Chiba?

….Me lastimarás, lo sé; me dolerá dejarte ir…

¿En qué momento empecé a sentir algo por ti?

¡Estúpida!... ¡estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

Kath tenía razón, el sexo nunca es solo sexo. Desafortunadamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás; desde hoy yo seré quien viva con mi decisión.

Darien respiró fuertemente y decidí dejarlo dormir. Así que me recosté a su lado pero dándole la espalda, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo buscara el mío encajando mi espalda a su pecho pegándome más a él y enredando su pierna entre las mías.

Estaba jodida… Completa y absolutamente jodida.

.

.

.

.

Desperté poco tiempo después de haberme quedado dormida, toqué la frente de Darien y suspiré de alivio al darme cuenta que la calentura había cedido, ahora dormía tranquilamente. Me levanté de la cama y como era costumbre, salí a su balcón. Eran casi las seis y faltaba muy poco para el amanecer, durante la noche no había dormido muy bien, Darien había tenido pesadillas o sueños realmente extraños, estuve tentada a llamar a Artemis o a Seiya, no tenía sus números pero debían estar en el celular de Darien, eran casi las tres cuando desperté a causa de unos sollozos.

—No vayas mamá, quiero que te quedes conmigo —murmuró Darien en voz baja—. Rei está enferma, yo también lo estoy. Quédate conmigo, mami… —volvió a quedarse en silencio y aproveché para retirar la toalla, mi corazón gritaba y él aún seguía con temperatura alta pero no tenía un jodido termómetro para saber exactamente cuánto tenía; caminé hacia el baño y busqué su pequeño botiquín pero solo habían más pastillas para la presión y analgésicos—. ¿Me lo prometes? —Escuché a Darien, por lo cual volví rápidamente a él, seguía dormido—. ¿Volverán pronto?, ¿volverás a mí, mami? Yo… pronto estaré con ustedes, solo espérame mami, espera por mí. —Puse la toalla en su cabeza y volví a humedecer su cuerpo con la toalla restante.

Estuve por largo tiempo mirando los primeros rayos del sol, mientras pensaba en todo; en Rinni, en Taiki, en Andrew y en el maldito diario de Ikuko. Quizás Selene tenía razón y era más miedo que odio lo que me hacía no querer leer ese libro; hablaría con Rinni, le devolvería el diario e intentaría llevar mejor el hecho que ella sí había tenido una madre, debíamos poner un punto medio entre ambas; amaba a mi hermana y no quería perderla, era lo único que en verdad era mío. Era lo único bueno que Ikuko había dejado para mí. Volví a la cama, observando al hermoso adonis entre las sábanas antes de comprobar una vez más la temperatura de Darien. Me deslicé a su lado y cerré los ojos, no queriendo pensar en más nada que en este momento.

—Creo que es hora de despertar —me acurruqué entre las sábanas—. Oh, vamos Sere, no me harás despertarte a punta de cosquillas —murmuró Darien y me coloqué en posición fetal—. ¿Crees que eso impedirá que te de un ataque de cosquillas, Serena Tsukino? —Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los dedos de Darien picando mis costados, me resistí todo lo que pude pero acabé pidiendo clemencia como Chibi, cuando jugábamos juntas—. Buenos días, nena — Darien besó mis labios brevemente sin profundizar el beso, me levanté quedando sentada en la cama y peinando mi cabello hacia atrás.

— ¡Estás loco! —Murmuré entre dientes, sin hacerle notar que casi lloro de alegría al ver su regreso de chico tremendo— ¿Qué hora es? —bostecé.

—Son las 9:30, siento lo de anoche —dijo colocando una bandeja frente a mí.

—Oh mi Dios—me despabilé— ¿estás bien? —Me dio un seco asentimiento—. Darien…

—Ahora lo estoy nena, come —sonrió.

—No debiste…

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Es una forma de retribuirte por no haberte ido anoche —dijo, tomando un trozo de melón y colocándolo frente a mi boca.

—No iba a dejarte solo y enfermo — Darien movió la fruta frente a mí—. Creo que debería lavarme los dientes primero —dije con los labios cerrados, levantándome de la cama y agradeciendo mentalmente que Darien hubiese comprado ese cepillo para mí, cuando volví a la habitación, Darien estaba sentado en la cama y su bóxer era la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

— ¡Mierda! si cada vez que me ataque una jodida migraña te vas a vestir así de Sexy me enfermare a diario... Luces jodidamente follable con mi camisa y mis bóxer— Sonreí y le enseñe el dedo del medio—Auch! eso es lo que uno se gana por intentar ser romántico, ahora come —ordenó.

—Hay suficiente para los dos —dije viendo la bandeja; compartimos la fruta y las tostadas, luego Darien fue por un vaso de jugo de naranja para él, no sin antes refunfuñar algo acerca del café—. ¿No tienes consultas? —dije cuando lo vi acostarse a mi lado, luego de terminar la segunda tostada.

—No, las cancelé ayer. Simplemente estoy preocupado —lo miré sin entender—. ¿Sigo siendo virgen? Digo ayer estaba como medio muerto y bueno tú… yo…

Lo golpeé en un brazo.

— ¡Joder, por qué no pensé en eso!—murmuré—. Tu hombría está intacta —sonrió—. El cepillo de dientes eléctrico hubiese servido… Aunque no es que me sirvas mucho si prefieres ser tuerca en vez de tornillo. — Darien frunció el ceño y luego curvó su mano en un movimiento muy amanerado para él.

—No te sirvo mucho si juego en tu mismo equipo, Tsukino. Muy buena jugada —sonrió—. ¿Tienes que ir a Negaverso?

—Por la tarde, ¿por qué?

— ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar, Sere?

— ¿Dónde?

—Al cementerio, —su voz fue baja— hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres —asentí y luego todo fue silencio.

Darien condujo su coche hasta Green Wood, caminamos entre las lápidas hasta llegar a un pequeño mausoleo; él abrió las rejillas con una llave y yo me quedé a una distancia prudente. Lo vi colocar las rosas blancas que había comprado y sentarse unos minutos frente a la pequeña bóveda familiar, pude darme cuenta que había espacio para una nueva pequeña urna, suspiré… odiaba los cementerios.

Afortunadamente, fue muy rápida la visita y le pedí a Darien que me dejara en mi departamento. Habíamos ido en su coche por lo que Mickey se había quedado en su edificio; él pasaría por mí esta noche, ya que él y Rei harían un programa pre grabado. Rei y Malachite iban a viajar a Nueva Jersey por lo cual, Darien y ella, grabarían varios programas en la tarde. Cuando entré al departamento estaba todo en silencio. Darien insistió en llevarme hasta Negaverso y acepté a cambio de que no me fuese a buscar en la tarde, yo llegaría a la emisora y de ahí, iríamos a su departamento. Me di una ducha rápida y me coloqué unos vaqueros nuevos junto con unas botas marrones, estaba empezando el frío y, aunque no se sentía con toda su fuerza, era mejor prevenir un resfriado. Me puse un suéter largo y sencillo y tomé una de mis chamarras. Salí de la habitación peinando mi cabello, cuando vi a Darien de pie frente a la encimera su cuerpo estaba rígido y parecía no haberme escuchado llegar.

— ¿Darien? —Él se giró y yo jadeé al ver lo que estaba en su mano, era el libro marrón que Rinni me había dado por la mañana—. ¡¿Qué haces con eso?! —medio grité.

—No lo he leído… —sus labios eran dos líneas tensas—. Pero creo que debes leer esto Serena, es de Selene —me extendió la hoja doblada en dos y la tomé con manos temblorosas, di un largo suspiro antes de desdoblarla pero solo bastó leer la primera línea para confirmar mis sospechas.

_"Querida Serena,_

_He tomado la decisión de irme…"_

Rinni me había abandonado.

.

.

.

Pobre Sere... Lamento ahberme demorado chicas Adaptar no es sencillo Leslie mi amor mil gracias, les dire que estoy dejando todo listo en mi trabajo porque me devuelvo a mi casita en Colombia ustedes saben que los caps de Crepusculo no los subo yo lo hace mi beta una vezx yo se lo envio Gracias por todo por entender

Besos

Aryam


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Naoko T, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.

.

.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

—

—

NA: Es un placer para mí decirles que esta historia está debidamente Registrada por SafeCreative bajo el código 1305285174880. Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo acarraría las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.

—

—

—

_Acompáñame a estar solo_

_a purgarme los fantasmas_

_a meternos en la cama sin tocarnos_

_Acompáñame al misterio_

_de no hacernos compañía_

_a dormir sin pretender que pase nada_

_Acompáñame a estar solo_

_acompáñame al silencio_

_de charlar sin las palabras_

_a saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado_

_Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto_

_tú en tu sitio yo en el mío_

_como un ángel de la guarda_

_Acompáñame a estar solo_

Acompáñame

Ricardo Arjona

.

.

.

_Querida Sere:_

_He decidido irme. Te escribo entre lágrimas. La angustia de despedirme me sofoca pero no tengo alternativa._

_¡Te quiero!, te quiero tanto que no logro comprender que prefieras tu ceguera a escucharme._

_La vida no es solo blanco y negro, Sere, los grises también son colores y deberías de conocerlos. Mamá, sí, nuestra madre, fue una mujer maravillosa y sé que te amaba con todo su corazón._

_El diario que escribió está esperando por ti. Yo no puedo obligarte a conocer una verdad que tú no deseas saber. Lo siento muchísimo en mi corazón, me duele todo esto, me lastima y me da mucha rabia._

_No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar en la casa de mi padrino pero, por favor, no vayas a buscarme. Necesito esta distancia, pues nuestras peleas me hacen daño._

_No acepto que hables de mamá de la manera en que lo haces y, aunque me pese, logro comprender tu postura; por eso decidí partir, tenemos que sanar hermana._

_No tengas miedo a encontrarte con quien fue __Ikuko__ Tsukino, conocerás parte de tu historia Serena y creo que es hora. No sufras más, deja el rencor y empieza a vivir._

_Te quiero,_

_Rinni__._

Releí la carta una vez más mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, hacía poco más de una semana que Rinni se había ido, sabía que estaba con Phil y también sabía estaba deprimida. Sin embargo, no la había llamado, no la había buscado y la verdad, no iba a hacerlo; ella había decidido irse entonces, ¿quién era yo para hacerla regresar?

No había visto a nadie tampoco, leer la carta la primera vez fue igual de difícil que leerla ahora. Darien había estado viniendo todos estos días, después de que lo hubiese corrido de casa casi a empujones, había estado trayéndome comida y Mina había estado tocando muchas veces al igual que Andrew pero yo, simplemente, no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por mí. Luego de correr a Darien de mi departamento, lo primero que había hecho era cambiar la cerradura, con la única escusa que quería que me dejaran sola. Sola, como siempre había estado. Mina y Andrew lo habían entendido; necesitaba mi espacio pero Darien... Darien había amenazado con derribar mi puerta. No lo hizo, en cambio, trajo un cerrajero y cuando le dije que cambiaría nuevamente la cerradura, dijo que el cerrajero tendría un cliente fiel y que no me dejaría sola.

Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente mientras veía hacia la nada, apretando fuertemente la arrugada nota de Selene a mi pecho sin poder evitar el dolor del vacío que albergaba allí; en poco tiempo, Rinni se había convertido en alguien importante y especial, ella era mi hermana, algo que pensé que yo nunca tendría. Se supone que los hermanos son para siempre... Desafortunadamente, no era así. No para mí. Yo una vez más estaría sola

Escuché el sonido del teléfono pero no me levante del sofá, sequé mis lágrimas con rabia por seguir siendo débil ante estas situaciones. Yo ya no era una niña, yo ya no necesitaba compañía.

—_Sere..._—la voz de Mina se escuchó por el contestador—. _Nena, por favor, habla conmigo Sere, no vuelvas a irte; no estás sola Serena, Yaten, Chibi y yo siempre estaremos para ti, por favor, por favor Sere, no vuelvas a ese abismo de hace unos años, tú eres fuerte —_su voz se escuchaba preocupada y, a pesar que no la estaba viendo, podía asegurar que estaba llorando_—. Déjame verte, habla conmigo Serena_—sorbió su nariz—. _Te daré hasta el viernes, Serena, si no hablas conmigo iré por ti y sabes perfectamente que puedo tirar esa puerta si me lo propongo. Te quiero, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo._

El contestador quedó en silencio y suspiré, pasándome la mano por el cabello y levantándome del sofá, sabía que tenía que continuar mi vida pero simplemente, había algo que no me dejaba continuar, depresión, estupidez…

Mi celular sonó y miré hacia la isleta de la cocina donde lo había dejado por la mañana, peiné mis cabellos antes de caminar hacia él.

"_Drew"_

Tenía que contestar, pero no me sentía con ánimos como para hacerlo, así que como el teléfono fijo dejé que la llamada se perdiera. Dos minutos después, la pantalla del celular me mostraba que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"_No sé qué más decirle a Caos, ¡se profesional maldición! Que esa desagradecida se haya ido, no te da el derecho para que mandes tu carrera a la mierda; así que le he dicho a Caius y a Caos que mañana tendrás tu lindo trasero en la sala de juntas a las diez de la mañana, así me toque ir por ti al departamento y arrancar la jodida puerta, Serena"._

Di un suspiro largo luego de leer el mensaje dos veces, Andrew lo haría e incluso Mina; suspiré fuertemente y abrí los ojos para ver el maldito libro marrón que parecía estarse burlando de mí, aún estaba donde Darien lo había dejado hace ya varios días, recordé lo que había pasado ese día luego de leer la carta, explicar cómo sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebró, es muy difícil, era algo que me asfixiaba. Lo tomé sintiendo una lágrima descender de mi mejilla, Ikuko aún seguía jodiéndome, ni muerta me dejaba en paz. Tomé el causante de mi tristeza y caminé hacia el contenedor de la basura; lo mejor sería deshacerme de este; Rinni ya no volvería y, si lo pensaba con calma, era lo mejor que me había pasado, no tendría que explicarle porqué Darien y yo terminaríamos tan abruptamente el próximo mes; sin embargo, y aunque quería deshacerme del libro con todas mis fuerzas las últimas palabras que Rinni me dijo antes de dejarla esa mañana, resonaron en mi cabeza con fuerza.

—_Eres una cobarde. Te aterra saber qué fue lo que pasó y prefieres huir._

Abrí el libro, encontrándome con la pulcra caligrafía de Ikuko Tsukino.

_Noviembre 17 de 1986_

_Mmm, no sé qué estoy haciendo… de verdad no lo sé. Necesito tener al menos alguien a quien contarle mis cosas; no soy una bebé pues tengo quince años pero necesito un amigo. Lo cierto es que no puedo tenerlos porque cuando por fin me adapto a algún lugar papá habla y nos trasladan. Odio mi vida, odio este pueblo y odio a papá, él siempre está viajando y nosotras tenemos que seguirlos como si fuésemos pulgas. Odio a mamá, con todas mis fuerzas ¿por qué no pudimos quedarnos en Phoenix? __Osaka__ es feo, húmedo y frío, todo es gris y verde… Si papá estuviese con nosotras, tal vez él también aguantaría este maldito lugar pero él está en okinawaa, no entiendo, por qué nos mudamos aquí._

Pasé las hojas rápidamente, mirando solo las primeras líneas de cada una de ellas en donde Ikuko despotricaba en contra de Osaka. Mientras pasaba las hojas, algo llamo mi atención.

_Marzo 12 de 1987_

_No sé porque sigo escribiendo aquí, imagino que por lo mismo de siempre, este pueblo sigue sin gustarme. A pesar de tener meses aquí, sigo siendo "la nueva"; lo único bueno es que he conocido a alguien. Sí, hace unos meses me quejaba porque papá nunca estaba aquí ahora me alegro y espero que esté bien lejos unos años más, al menos hasta que sea mayor de edad y pueda vivir mi vida como quiero._

_Clauss es hermoso… Me llamo __Bella__… Es Italiano y, en su país, eso significa hermosa. Su papá vino a ver unos negocios , Clauss es… Es mi primer amigo hombre y ¿mi primer amor? Y… Dios, quiere verme y yo por supuesto que quiero verlo, se quedará aquí hasta final de cursos y ¡quizás me invite al baile!_

No sabía qué pensar, había días que yo también odiaba a Kenji. Negué con la cabeza y seguí leyendo.

_Junio 24 de 1987_

_Lo he hecho con Clauss. Dios, dolió como si me atravesaran el cuerpo con una varilla, pero luego fue placentero y muy alucinante, quiero hacerlo otra vez, he tomado varios de los condones que __Kenji__ dejó en casa la última vez que vino. Creo que estoy enamorada de Clauss, me dijo que me llevaría a Italia con él una vez fuese mayor._

_Julio 11 de 1987_

_Hacer el amor con Clauss siempre es nuevo, se nos acabaron los condones que tenía, pero él ha comprado más. Lo hacemos en todos lados: en su coche, en el baño de la escuela, en su habitación o en la mía, cuando Sue se va a su club de cocina. Lo amo, estoy loca, perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, de su acento de la forma en cómo me dice __Bella__. Joder, debo buscarme una amiga para contarle todo esto, pero Stanley es una idiota quiere a Clauss para ella, al igual que María Denali._

_ Definitivamente, tú eres mejor librito, tú nunca contarás nada a nadie y contigo me desahogo. Voy a arreglarme, tengo una tarea que hacer con Clauss, una tarea que involucra cuerpos, gemidos y suspiros._

_Octubre 7 de 1987_

_Claus y yo estamos cumpliendo cuatro meses saliendo, hoy me ha dicho que quiere estar conmigo por siempre, que quiere que nos casemos porque me ama y… estoy pletórica, aunque no le contesté nada. Lo amo sí, pero tengo 15 años, casi 16; él es mayor, tiene 18… quiero casarme algún día pero no ahora, eso sería encadenarme y aún tengo que ir a la universidad, beber, ir a fiestas, despegarme completamente de Sue y __Kenji__, ¡vivir! Y bueno, aún no estoy lista para eso, aunque me gusta cuando me dice que me quiere llevar a Italia, y que caminemos tomados de la mano como no podemos hacer aquí, pueblo chico infierno grande, estoy completamente enamorada de él hasta los huesos, estaba tan feliz… hasta que llegué a casa y encontré la desagradable visita de __Kenji__, lo habían trasladado cerca por unos meses, así que podría venir a visitarnos más seguido. __Kenji__ nunca ha estado con nosotras, siempre hemos sido Sue y yo._

_Noviembre 26 de 1987_

_No he visto a Clauss, la última semana __Kenji__ ha estado enfermo así que está aquí, en cama. Mamá no lo deja solo, la casa no se queda sola; necesito a Clauss, necesito sentirlo y saber que él me ama. Lo he visto con tenoh y no me gusta, ¡él es mío! Le diré a papá que necesito ir a la biblioteca, pasaré por ahí y le diré a Tyler que me de algunos libros antes de verme con Clauss._

No había nada más escrito, pasé unas cuantas páginas y jadeé al ver la fecha.

_Febrero 2 de 1988_

_Hace dos meses no veo a Clauss, desde que __Kenji__ nos encontró en su coche. Maldito comisario Newton y su bocota, por qué no podía quedarse callado. Habíamos encontrado un claro en el bosque, ahí nadie nos molestaba pero un día, el comisario nos vio y se fue de bocón con __Kenji__, obviamente el pidió un traslado y se enojó mucho con Sue. Ahora estamos en okinawa, la última carta que recibí de Clauss fue en diciembre y me decía que su papá iba a volver a Italia pero que él iba a quedarse. Me he estado sintiendo mal, estoy deprimida, no quiero comer y el maldito retorcijón de estómago me está matando. Odio a __Kenji__ y odio a Sue y odio a todo el maldito mundo. Quiero a MÍ novio, quiero salir pero __Kenji__ me ha puesto un profesor particular… Odio mi vida, quiero a Clauss… Ven por mi bebé._

_Febrero 25 de 1988_

_Estoy embarazada. __Kenji__ va a matarme, a mí y a Sue. Dios… No sé nada de Clauss, necesito decirle que ahora sí vamos a tener que irnos juntos, sin importar que falten dos meses para mi cumpleaños. Necesito a Clauss… quiero a Clauss; agradezco al cielo que __Kenji__ está lejos y que no vendrá, debo buscar a Clauss o deshacerme del problema. Clara, mi vecina, dice que hay una pastilla que puede sacármelo pero tengo que ir a un doctor. Tengo que buscar dinero para que el doctor saque esta cosa de mí._

¿Cosa? ¿Deshacerse del problema? Tragué grueso, eso es lo que yo era, ¡un problema! Por qué no se cuidó, ¡por qué no cerró las putas piernas! Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos, ¿esto es lo que querías Rinni que leyera, lo buena que había sido nuestra madre? ¿Que confirmara lo que yo sabía? Me dejé caer en el suelo mientras mis dedos pasaban las páginas del viejo diario, buscando más.

_Junio 10 de 1988_

_Cada vez crece más, cada vez tengo que decirle más mentiras a Sue. No he sabido más nada de Clauss, idiota. ¿Dónde estaba su amor por mí? Hablé con Tyler y me dijo que se había marchado a Italia pero que no sabía nada más, me odio y lo odio a él… odio a todo a este maldito parásito que cada día me hace ver más gorda y vieja. Me tomé la pastilla, varias, pero no se salió y ahora tengo que esperar a que salga, ojalá se muera. No quiero tener un bebé, lo dejare en la primera casa que encuentre, como en las novelas, metido en una caja. Odio cuando se mueve, odio cuando patea, odio cuando soy consciente de lo que será en mi vida: un estorbo._

Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta y corrí en dirección al baño; ella me odiaba, yo lo sabía. Me dejó siendo una niña, nunca se interesó por mí y yo lo sabía, pero no por eso deja de doler… me laceraba el corazón. Vomité todo lo que había comido y lo que no, dejando que las lágrimas me diesen alivio; el pecho me cruje, me arde, me quema, se los dije a todos y nadie me quiso escuchar... Ahora. No necesitaba saber que para mi madre era una cosa sin valor y que ella me odiaba.

Todo lo que hago es imaginar, imaginar que cuando me quería muerta, cuántos deseos de matarte puede tener aquella persona que se dice ser tu madre.

Me abracé al toilette intentando respirar, tratando de cerrar mi mente a los sentimientos de dolor, no era como si no lo conociese, como si fuese nuevo. Cuánto tiempo estuve sentada en la fría cerámica del baño, no lo sabía, sentí unos pasos acercarse y me encogí aún más.

— Sere —la voz de Darien llegó hasta mí como un bálsamo, un arrullo suave que arropó no solo mi corazón dolido, sino mi cuerpo cuando sus brazos se cernieron alrededor de mí—. ¿Qué sucede, nena? —susurró, apretándome más a su cuerpo. Me quebré nuevamente y lloré porque Darien también se iría; me aferré a su camisa como si mi vida dependiese de ello mientras él me arrullaba y dejaba besos sobre mi cabeza—. Serena, no puedes seguir así —murmuró—. Si tanto te afecta que Rinni se haya ido, ve por ella o llámala —por unos minutos todo fue silencio, Darien me mecía entre sus brazos suavemente como si me arrullara, lo sentí inhalar fuertemente en mi cabello—. Habla conmigo, Serena, somos amigos. Ahora mismo si no quieres eso, seré tu doctor, solo háblame, nena —murmuró sin dejar de mecerse.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo, Darien? A pesar que tienes mil personas a tu alrededor —sentí la primera lágrima rodar por mis mejillas—. ¿Has sentido que das mucho y recibes poco? O ¿que todos te decepcionan? —No podía parar, tenía que sacarlo de mí—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no sabes por qué caminas, vives y respiras? ¿Alguna vez has querido que alguien sea sincero y constante, que te de lo que quieres? ¿Alguna vez has sentido lo que duele el rechazo y el abandono? — Darien se quedó completamente callado, sus brazos dejaron de arrullarme y suspiró fuertemente. Negué con la cabeza, separándome de él y levantándome del suelo; era obvio que él no lo había sentido, bastaba ver la abnegación de Luna por él, o la fraternidad de Artemis, el cariño de Seiya y la química con Rei; Darien nunca había estado solo. Él no podía entenderme—. ¡No lo has sentido nunca maldita sea! ¡Así que no vengas aquí queriendo decirme que sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, porque no lo sabes! —grité, quitando las lágrimas con mis manos—. Quiero llorar, aunque pienses que el llanto es para débiles, quiero maldecirme por ser tan confiada, tan ilusa, tan tonta como para creer que ella se quedaría junto a mí; estupidez o no, soy yo la que estoy sintiendo cómo me derrumbo y me hago polvo mientras el mundo gira a mi alrededor y, ¡maldición, quiero escapar! Quiero ir a un lugar donde nadie sepa quién es Sere Tsukino, ¡un lugar donde nadie me lastime! —grité una vez más antes de correr hacia mi habitación, sentí como Darien venía tras de mí, pero no me importó, me tiré a la cama y abracé mi almohada dejando salir el dolor que sentía.

Darien se sentó en la cama, a mí lado pero sin tocarme, no hizo el intento de acercarse. Lo sentí respirar fuertemente una vez más y, nuevamente, el silencio se paseó por la habitación.

—Lo he sentido, Sere —dijo en voz baja, era más un susurro—. Eres una mujer muy fuerte para algunas cosas, pero débil para otras. Necesitas sentirte querida y buscas ese cariño en las personas, pero tienes que entender que el ser humano es un animal cruel, que si no te quieres a ti misma nadie va quererte; eres guerrera pero te quiebras con facilidad. Yo quedé huérfano a los siete años, quedé solo, Serena y eso me hizo fuerte, no te mentiré diciendo que estaba bien, me aferré a Seiya como si mi vida dependiese de ello, prácticamente se lo impuse a Artemis y luego, entendí que yo no podía pretender que él girara en torno a mí y por eso no permito que nadie llegue, que nadie me toque; la soledad es mi mejor compañía, Sere. No depender emocionalmente de nadie es mi mejor arma, porque yo era como tú y créeme, sé lo que duele y sé cómo te sientes. Llora, Serena, grita si eso quieres hacer, ve por Rinni si tanto la extrañas ¡pero no te auto compadezcas, por un demonio! En el mundo, millones de mujeres abandonan a sus hijos quieran o no, mi madre también me abandonó siendo un niño, yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo pero ella no lo hizo.

—No es lo mismo, tu madre murió, la mia…

—Explícale eso a un niño de siete años, Serena —me interrumpió—. No importan las causas aquí, lo que quiero que entiendas es que no eres la única mujer a la que su madre abandonó, no eres la única chica que ha sufrido una decepción amorosa y no es la culpa de ellos, es tu culpa por permitir que te afecten más de lo que deberías —terminó fuertemente, lo sentí respirar una vez más—. Te auto compadeces Serena, tienes miedo a enfrentar las cosas y, si sigues así, eso va carcomerte. Lo mejor en estos casos, es enfrentar la maldita realidad con la frente en alto en vez de estar lloriqueando por los rincones. Me costó entenderlo y aún más asumirlo, eres una mujer joven y sana, con una maravillosa vida por delante pero para ti, es mejor estar aquí dándote golpes de pecho en vez de buscar a tu hermana e intentar sobre llevar las cosas. Rinni te ama, simplemente te está dando tu espacio al igual que Mina; llevas una semana en este estado de llanto y depresión, cuando afuera hay un mundo hermoso, lleno de mierda, pero hermoso ante tus pies. —La cama se movió, por lo que supuse que él se había levantado aún así, no me giré—. Vive mientras puedas vivir, Serena y vive por y para ti —cerró la puerta y supe que me había quedado sola con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

.

.

.

Pensé que Darien se había ido, pero cuando salí de mi habitación la mañana siguiente, él estaba sentado en la isleta con una taza de café en sus manos.

La visión de él frente a mí, alto, hermoso y fuerte, no sé por qué pero su presencia me puso más triste, pues entendí que aquella visión de aquel ser humano perfecto físicamente se iría y yo sólo quedaría con el recuerdo.

—Buenos días —dijo al verme llegar a la cocina y sacar una botella de agua en la nevera. Que Ikuko no me quisiera, no era una sorpresa para mí entonces, ¿por qué me había puesto tan mal ayer? No sabía a qué hora me había quedado dormida pero había pensado mucho en las palabras de Darien —. Tu teléfono ha estado sonando; Mina y Andrew. —No dije nada pero me senté a su lado mientras él bebía lo que fuera que estaba bebiendo, sabía que no podía tomar café por su migraña—. ¿Quieres té? Ayer no comiste nada, un té le vendría bien a tu estómago —silencio—. Genial, has dejado de llorar para volverte muda —bufó sonoramente, tomé un trago de agua de la botella mirando hacia la nada.

Vi a Darien dejar la taza en la isleta y levantarse de la silla, salió de la cocina y caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba su saco, antes de caminar hacia la entrada de mi apartamento.

— Darien —lo llamé, haciendo que se detenga frente a la puerta—, gracias… —susurré ahogadamente— por saber qué decir.

—Es mi trabajo Serena, analizar y saber aconsejar, ser duro y realista si en realidad tengo que serlo. —No se giró y yo agradecí que no lo hiciera—. Grabaremos por la tarde el programa de esta noche, ya que Rei debe cubrir el evento del hotel Hilton; será entre cuatro y seis de la tarde, me gustaría mucho que pasaras por la emisora, quiero enseñarte algo —abrió la puerta—. Si no lo haces, te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos un trato, vendré por ti y te llevaré de todos modos —salió sin decir más, suspiré… La vida continuaba.

Me di un baño rápido y me vestí con sencillo un suéter amplio, unos vaqueros y unas botas altas, busqué una de mis bufandas y una chaqueta para el frío; tenía exactamente treinta minutos para estar en Negaverso. Salí a buscar mi celular metiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, me giré para buscar las llaves y me encontré con el maldito diario de Ikuko, suspiré sonoramente antes de tomarlo y caminar hasta el contenedor de la basura, no me interesaba nada más de lo que ahí había escrito; abrí el contenedor dispuesta a tirarlo aunque mi lado masoquista estuviese gritando en algún lugar de mi memoria. Mi celular sonó, era el sonido de cuando llegaba un correo electrónico a mí celular; negué con la cabeza y tomé el diario con una mano mientras con la otra, sacaba el celular de la parte trasera de mis vaqueros.

Selene.

Los ojos se me anegaron de lágrimas y espabilé para alejarlas, antes de abrir el correo.

_Sere,_

_No sabía si escribirte o no. Pero aquí estoy, espero que estés leyendo el diario, al principio no comprenderás… Ni yo misma lo hacía; no podía entender que mi madre, la __Ikuko__ que yo conocí, era la chiquilla inmadura que escribía en las primeras hojas de ese libro. Durante ese fin de semana, muchas fueron las veces que dejé el diario a un lado, incluso llegué por míseros segundos a sentir el dolor y el resentimiento que tú sentías hacia nuestra madre pero seguí leyendo, no me dejé llevar por el dolor y esperé hasta que entré al mes de__Julio de 1988__. Mamá te amaba Sere, ese primer párrafo de Julio es la clave, allí empezarás a entender todo; sé que quizás piensas que fui mala por hacerte leer eso, pero ahí está la verdad que debes saber, sé que te ha costado no llamarme... Joder, te extraño, __Serena__. Extraño sentarnos a ver películas con __Darien__, extraño desayunar junto a ti en la cocina, pasar tiempo con __Mina__ y Chibi y extraño no encontrar Coca-Cola en la nevera... Pero esto no es por mí, es por ti. Sigue leyendo y entenderás._

_Te quiero más de lo que imaginé jamás,_

_Rinni_

Miré el diario en mi mano y lo dejé en el contenedor, no me importaba más nada; sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que no era correcto. Maldije internamente antes de sacar el maldito libro y dejarlo en la isleta, no sabía si iba a seguir leyéndolo pero ahora mismo, no estaba pensando con claridad. Tomé las llaves de Mickey, sabía que Darien lo había dejado en el sótano de mi edificio y, sin pensar más en Rinni o el diario e Ikuko, salí del departamento dispuesta a seguir peleando con mis fantasmas.

.

.

.

— ¡Lo odio! —grité al entrar a mi oficina—. De verdad, ¿cómo puedes trabajar con él? —acusé a Andrew.

—No sé qué tanto peleas mujer, ganaste —se meció en la silla.

— ¿A qué precio señor Furuhata? Joder, ¡me toca escribir otro puto libro erótico! No es mi rama, por qué no simplemente me deja ser feliz con lo que escribo, "Tentación" y "Prohibido" le han dejado buenas ganancias. Victoria y Adriana se ofrecieron, por qué tengo que hacerlo yo —me dejé caer en la silla, tenía tanta rabia que no podía celebrar mi pequeña victoria contra Caius y Caos.

—No sé por qué te quejas.

—Será porque escribir no es como soplar y hacer botellas —murmuré hastiada, me dolía la cabeza y tenía más de siete mensajes de texto de Darien, recordándome que si no iba a él esta noche, él vendría a mí—. Me ha costado mucho sacar "Atada a ti" adelante, las escenas eróticas no son mi fuerte.

—Pues yo las veo bastante bien además, tu noviecito te está ayudando —murmuró irónico y rodé los ojos antes de sacar mi celular que, nuevamente, vibraba de mis pantalones.

_Te espero en dos horas, nena._

_D._

Contesté con algo de irritación.

_Lo sé, papá._

_S._

Mi celular vibró nuevamente.

_Me gusta papi… Suena más sexy, ponte algo lindo, te llevaré a cenar._

_D._

_Estoy en _**Negaverso**_. Jeans, botas y suéter… Pasable, si no te gusta ¡jódete! Hoy he hecho muchas concesiones._

_S._

Dejé el celular en el escritorio y miré a Andrew, quien me veía con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Ya podemos trabajar o tienes que mandar más mensajitos? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

El celular volvió a vibrar y decidí apagarlo.

—Soy toda tuya —bromeé, como en los viejos tiempos pero esta vez Drew no se rió, cuadró los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos un mes para entregar "Atada a ti" completo, estoy seguro que no has escrito una mierda desde que Rinni se fue —cerré los ojos—. Lo siento, soy un jodido gilipollas —dijo acercándose y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Estás en lo correcto, no tenía ánimos para escribir, pero sabes que nunca dejo de cumplir un plazo. En menos de una semana tendrás el capítulo 14 y antes que se cumpla el plazo, el 15 para corregir.

—Esa es mi bonita y hermosa Sere. Te parece si te invito a almorzar para celebrar que seguiré teniendo empleo, ya que haremos otro libro —alcé una ceja.

—Haremos me suena a mucha gente, yo escribiré y…

—Y yo arreglaré tu desastre… Quizás se nos ocurre una nueva idea para el próximo libro además, tengo que contarte algo y quiero que lo sepas antes que todos, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí; escoge el lugar, yo invito —dijo pagado de sí mismo.

—Pues yo también voy —alcé el rostro para ver a Mina en el marco de mi puerta—. Debería matarte, Serena Tsukino —dijo caminando hacia mí mientras me señalaba con su dedo—. Por mala hermana y mala amiga —me levanté hacia ella y antes que pudiese decir algo más, la abracé fuertemente.

.

.

.

El almuerzo con Mina y Andrew fue divertido, a pesar de que me sentí extrañamente observada. Andrew nos comentó sus nuevos planes, quería abrir una editorial independiente junto con algunos colegas editores, yo no era una escritora súper reconocida pero Drew aseguraba que "Atada" sería un hit en ventas y eso haría que más gente me reconociera debido a que el tema, era el del momento gracias al Señor Green, bufé sonoramente cuando lo dijo. El regreso a la editorial fue en calma, a pesar que seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación que alguien me miraba. Mina, Andrew y yo quedamos de reunirnos en mi departamento para finiquitar detalles, Mina también estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Con el nuevo bebé, ella tendría menos tiempo para salir de casa así que trabajar con Andrew en todo lo relacionado al lanzamiento de la editorial le venía como anillo al dedo. Nos despedimos en la entrada de Negaverso puesto que Mina debía volver al trabajo, Andrew estaba corrigiendo un nuevo manuscrito y yo no quería volver a casa a martillarme con los recuerdos.

Estaba sentada en mi silla con el lápiz sujeto entre el labio superior y la nariz, cuando Andrew entró a mi cubículo. Acababa de leer por tercera vez el correo de Rinni mientras pensaba qué más tenía que leer, ella decía que la verdad era más clara cuando entrara al mes de Julio.

El problema era que yo no sabía si iba a seguir leyendo, en ocasiones, es mejor no indagar la verdad.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo? —preguntó sentándose frente a mí, lo miré sin entender—. De Selene, Sere, ¿quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió con ella?

—No —murmuré tajante.

—Sere, soy tu amigo —tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas—. Si no lo sacas de ti, el…

—Me carcomerá —peiné mi cabello con mi mano libre—. Darien dijo lo mismo cuando me negué a hablar con él — Andrew volvió a cuadrarse de hombros.

—Hablaste con él —asentí—. Entonces, supongo que no me necesitas —su voz tenía un pequeño dejo de tristeza.

—No es eso Drew, simplemente, no me siento preparada para hablar de esto ahora —me encogí de hombros.

—Te parece si voy esta noche a tu casa y vemos una buena película mientras comemos palomitas y tu veneno —sonreí.

—Saldré con Darien, pero gracias Drew. —Vi a Andrew levantarse de la silla abruptamente.

—Así que ahora solo tienes tiempo para Darien —recriminó, y yo respiré fuertemente—. Lo nomino como mejor novio del año —expresó sardónico.

—Estás siendo infantil —murmuré, intentando no enojarme. Drew solo quería darme consuelo y, de verdad, me encantaría tirarme en el sofá y reventarnos de películas como en los viejos tiempos pero si de algo estaba segura era que, si no iba a Darien, él vendría por mí y lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era una confrontación entre mi mejor amigo y mi supuesto novio.

— ¡Infantil y un demonio! —gritó—. Me avisas cuando tengas un jodido espacio para mí, Serena —dijo con voz gruesa antes de salir de mi cubículo, pasé las manos por mi rostro antes de levantarme de mi silla y tomar mi chamarra antes de caminar hacia donde sabía que estaba Andrew. Como lo supuse, estaba en la azotea fumándose un cigarrillo.

— ¿Sabes que fumar es malo para la salud? —murmuré llegando a él.

—Pues es bueno para mí estrés, en este momento, mi salud me vale mierda —dijo ofuscado.

— Andrew, yo siempre estaré para ti.

—No me vengas con pendejadas, Tsukino —tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó con su zapato— Ahora todo es Darien…

—Tenemos una relación —dije lo más convencida que pude.

—Te alejará de mí —sonreí por lo tonto que se escuchaba eso, Darien tenía razón, yo siempre pensé que estaba sola en el mundo y quizás lo estoy pero en mi mundo, Andrew y Mina siempre estarán conmigo. Me acerqué aún más a Andrew y dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara en su brazo. Andrew respiró fuertemente antes de pasar su brazo por mi hombro y atraerme más a su cuerpo, me sentí incómoda pero no me alejé—. ¿Pasaras navidad con los Chiba? —preguntó, después de un agradable silencio.

Navidad… quizás para esa época Darien y yo ya no seríamos nada. Aunque según nuestro acuerdo, el falso noviazgo duraba hasta los primeros días de Enero.

—No lo sé. ¿Con quién lo pasaras tú?

—Lita quiere que vayamos a Alaska a ver a sus hermanas… —suspiró— Quiere presentarme y esas mierdas, y yo no soy ese tipo de hombre.

— ¿Ella te gusta?

—Es buena en la cama —se encogió de hombros—. Sabe Kegel. —Lo golpeé separándome de él.

—Dios, Andrew, tendré que quitar esa imagen mental de mi cabeza —murmuré sonriente, él también sonrió—. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? — me miró sin entender—. Ir con Lita, conocer a su familia, deja que alguien te ame.

—No me digas, ¿así como te ama Darien? —inquirió socarrón.

—Si me ama o no, el tiempo lo dirá —mentí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Debo irme —murmuré y él asintió. Agradecí cuando no dijo nada sarcástico o hizo preguntas, volvimos a los cubículos y, cuando le pregunté si ya se iba, me dijo que se quedaría un rato más.

Salí de Negaverso apretando mi chaqueta a mi cuerpo, al parecer la temporada de frío este año iba ser inclemente, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano.

—Yo necesito hablar contigo, pequeña —dijo Taiki con persuasión—. Por favor, solo escúchame —murmuró. Darien había dicho que tenía que afrontar la realidad, así que asentí.

— ¿Tienes auto? —el asintió—. Sígueme.

.

.

.

Aparqué en un Starbucks cerca de WTF RADIO, si salía muy lastimada de este encuentro al menos Darien estaría cerca. Salí del auto y vi a Taiki salir del suyo.

—Pequeña yo…

—Mi nombre es Serena —dije con voz dura—. No pequeña, vamos dentro —metí las manos en mi chaqueta y caminé dentro del local, fui a la barra y pedí un _frappuccino._ La chica de la barra me sonrió y pude ver en sus ojos que deseaba decir algo más—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Por supuesto, eres la chica de Darien Shields Chiba, más conocido en el bajo mundo como Doctor Sex. —No asentí ni negué, tenía entendido que la identidad de Doctor Sex era totalmente ajeno a Darien Shields—. Él es el soltero de Oro de Manhattan —escuché a Taiki bufar y la chica se acercó aún más a mí y yo me acerque más a ella, tanto como la barra me permitía—. Necesito hacer una consulta con él, por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme? —No tenía ni idea cómo ayudarla—. ¿Por favor? —susurró la chica.

—Dame tu número de teléfono y veré que puedo hacer por ti. —No se me ocurrió nada más en ese momento, la chica anotó rápidamente en una servilleta y me la entregó, tomé mi pedido y me encaminé hacia una de las mesas vacías, abrí la servilleta que tenía un número y un nombre _Pamela_ junto con un mensaje _por favor no lo olvides._Taiki se sentó frente a mí con su café y yo guardé la servilleta en mi chamarra.

— Sere yo…

—Si acepté hablar con usted es porque no quiero verlo nunca más, ¿me entiende señor kou?

—Pequeña…

—Si vuelvo a verlo cerca de Ediciones Negaverso o si sigue acosándome por teléfono, interpondré una orden de alejamiento y lo denunciaré por acoso —no lo deje hablar—. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo escucho —el hizo el amago para hablar pero una vez más lo interrumpí—. Esta conversación no cambiará en nada nuestra situación actual.

—Las cosas no son lo que parecen —murmuró —. Sere, yo te amaba… de verdad lo hacía.

— Taiki —lo interrumpí—. No quiero saber si me amabas, o no lo hacías. Querías que te escuchara, aquí estoy. Di lo que tengas que decir de una maldita vez por todas. —Mi voz fue cortante y fría—. ¿Por qué te casaste?

—Sabes que tenía una beca de baloncesto, el equipo era bueno pero cuando yo llegué nos volvimos mejores —se peinó su cabello con una mano—. Estábamos en los nacionales y jugábamos como los dioses; yo estaba demasiado feliz, estaba logrando todo y solo me faltabas tú para ser completamente dichoso. Si pasábamos los nacionales la gente sabría quién era yo, podría conseguir dinero y podría solventar tu universidad.

—Qué tengo que ver yo con que te hayas casado. ¿Ahora es mí culpa? —arqueé una ceja en su dirección.

—Deja de interrumpirme, por favor, Sere.

— Serena.

— Serena… Tú tenías esa estúpida condición que puso el Sargento Tsukino de que si te veía con un chico en la universidad no seguirías los estudios y te devolvería a Osaka y yo sabía lo mucho que tú odiabas ese maldito pueblo, así que pensé que si conseguía un trabajo bien pagado podría ayudarte a pagar tus estudios y podríamos estar juntos antes que acabaras tu carrera, como lo habíamos acordado.

Sonreí, cruel e irónicamente.

— Taiki para lo único que eras bueno era para meter el balón en la canasta. ¿Qué buen trabajo te iban a dar por hacer eso? —sorbí mi café.

—No, Serena, yo soy un estratega, soy bueno en mi trabajo y estaba en la mitad de mi carrera, quizás no iba conseguir un trabajo como CEO pero sí podría haber conseguido algo bueno, mis calificaciones eran excelentes y… —me levante de la silla—. ¿A dónde vas Sere?

—Llevamos quince minutos aquí y aún no me has dicho lo que se suponía querías decir.

— Sere, por favor —su mano se cerró en mi brazo—. Por favor, quédate…

Suspiré fuertemente antes de sentarme nuevamente.

—Voy a verme con alguien en veinte minutos, así que por favor salgamos de esto rápido —la frialdad en mi voz era patente.

—Heidy era la capitana de las porristas —resoplé por el cliché—. El día del último juego, estaba muy nervioso, quería hablarte pero no tenías un puto celular Sere, jugué y ganamos y luego fue la fiesta y bebí como loco porque quería compartir mi victoria con alguien que me entendiera, pero tú estabas jodidamente lejos, Yaten y Mina también, estaba solo.

—Así que fue fácil para ti acostarte con la capitana de las porristas.

—Estaba muy ebrio.

—Excusas —sonreí—, sabía que eso ibas a darme, F Taiki élix.

— ¡Déjame terminar, por un demonio! —rugió quedamente—. Sí, me acosté con Heidy, era linda, joven y su papá era el maldito dueño de una multinacional, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo casarme con ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue? —coloqué una mano en mi mentón y me recosté contra la silla—. ¿El dinero? No me digas, pensabas pagar mi universidad con el dinero de tu esposa.

— ¡No! —gritó y las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar se giraron a vernos—La razón por la cual me case con Heydi fue Mike maldita sea, Heydi se embarazó.

Lo miré fijamente antes de negar con la cabeza—. Tienes un hijo —el asintió —. Bien, ya te he escuchado —me levanté de la silla. Algo muy extraño pasó, meses antes la noticia de un bebé me habría devastado ¿ahora? No sentía nada, sólo decepción.

— Sere, me estoy divorciando —susurró sin mirarme—. Aún podemos ser felices, yo te amo Serena.

—Pero yo no. —Y era cierto, yo ya no lo amaba. Caminé hasta la entrada del Starbucks y salí; me sentía extrañamente tranquila, estaba a punto de llegar a mi auto cuando él llego a mí.

—Te enamoraste de él —no fue una pregunta, aún así, contesté.

—Es imposible no hacerlo —lo dije con tranquilidad pasmosa—Fui muy feliz el tiempo que estuve junto a ti y me dolió mucho tu traición, eras lo único que yo consideraba mío, Taiki.

—Pequeña…

—Te escuché, te explicaste; ahora olvídate de mí y, por favor, no me busques —abrí la puerta de Mickey— o me obligarás a colocarte una caución por acoso —entré al auto y conduje hasta WTF, con una carga menos a en mis hombros.

.

.

.

.

Darien estaba en su cubículo cuando llegué al lugar de grabación, me había encontrado con Rei al cruzar las puertas de vidrio de la emisora y me había indicado dónde estaba, no pasé por inadvertida la mirada que me dio aquella rubia con la que lo vi tener sexo el primer día que vine aquí; la revista había salido unos días después de que Rinni se hubiese marchado y Caos había quedado complacido o al menos eso pensaba, la verdad no me importaba, lo único bueno de eso es que hoy no había visto ningún parásito… No es como si los detectara fácilmente.

Cerré con cuidado la puerta, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras movía la silla a un lado y al otro.

—Hola nena —dijo sin abrir sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro—. Llegas temprano. —El escritorio estaba completamente lleno de hojas, tanto en buen estado como completamente arrugadas y habían un par más tiradas en el suelo.

—Paso huracán paso por esta oficina —murmuré.

—El huracán Caos… Al viejo no le gustó el contenido del próximo mes para el programa, digamos que como no puede joderte a ti lo hace conmigo —masajeó su sien aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, así que camine hacia él y dejé que mis manos se colaran por su cabello—. Ohh… sí nena. Joder, creo que puedo tener un orgasmo con solo eso.

—No eres míster resistente —me burlé.

—En estos momentos Karmesite, Beryl y Neherenia se decepcionarían de mí —murmuró gimiendo—Eres jodidamente buena, Serena.

Masajeé su cabello por varios minutos hasta que su mano me tomó por el brazo, dejándome sentada en sus piernas.

—Es bueno saber que no me toca ir por ti —su mano tomó mi mentón y su lengua humedeció sus labios—. Y de mejor humor que en estos últimos días. ¿Sabes hace cuánto no te beso, Serena? —Su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior—. No sé cómo demonios he sido monógamo contigo —su voz era baja, extremadamente sensual—; por estas casi dos semanas en que no he probado tus labios ni tu cuerpo, voy a ser egoísta… Voy a exigir Serena y tú, vas a darme, te entregarás a mí como no lo has hecho en este último mes. —Su otra mano bordeó mi nuca—. Aceptarás lo que te dé y lo que no te quiera dar, serás mi sumisa —iba a hablar pero no me dejo—. Tsk… —negó con su cabeza—. Silencio Serena, me importa poco si tienes o no alma de sumisa, creo que me merezco tu redención —tensó su mano en mi nuca atrayéndome más a él, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedasen separados por centímetros—. ¿Entendido? —Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y antes que pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra, sus avariciosos labios estaban succionando los míos, el rudo y fuerte tacto de su lengua que dominaba el beso sometiendo la mía a un asalto casi mortal; tiraba, mordía, succionaba mis labios, alterándolos simultáneamente mientras me pegaba mucho más a su cuerpo, la mano que había estado en mi mentón descendió hasta tocar mi pezón. Gemí y jadeé llevando mis manos hasta el contorno de sus rostro mientras respondía el hambriento beso que él me estaba dando; mi lengua buscó la suya intentando dominar un poco, pero Darien se apartó tensando su mano fuertemente en la coleta baja que tenía—. Sumisión Serena, o me veré obligado a darte un castigo —dijo entrecortado.

—No soy una sumisa Dar…—no me dejó terminar, porque sus labios volvieron al ataque y lo seguí con un ritmo frenético, era una guerra demostrar quién era el mejor y, por supuesto, él me ganaba con amplia ventaja. Sus labios fueron fieros, demandantes, narcóticos y sensuales, exigían y entregaban al tiempo que mi cuerpo entero se llenó de sensaciones que solo había experimentado con él. Darien mordió mi labio haciéndome gemir entre el dolor y el éxtasis, lo mordí de vuelta y el tensó mucho más su amarre a mi cuerpo, quizás él me ganaría, pero tendríamos una buena batalla y estaba dispuesta a dejar que mi lengua intentara nuevamente dominar la suya cuando la puerta fue abierta y miles de cosas impactaron con el suelo. Darien se separó de mis labios y ambos miramos a la rubia del parqueadero.

—Perdón —dijo falsamente, intenté levantarme pero él no me dejó—. Darien, Malachite te manda a decir que apenas llegues a la cabina empezarán a grabar.

Darien relamió sus labios con la punta de su lengua, mirando divertido a la mujer que me estaba taladrando con la mirada.

—Mimet —así que así se llamaba Cynthia*, sonreí internamente por mi broma—, sabes muy bien que cuando estoy con alguien siempre hay que tocar la puerta.

—Lo siento, Darien —musitó, dándome una mirada de esas que, si mataran, el infierno estaría lleno de asesinos.

— ¿Vienes conmigo, nena? — Darien me miró a los ojos ignorando a la rubia teñida. Asentí.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué va el programa de hoy? —pregunté a Malachite, kelvin estaba ayudando a Darien y Rei a colocarse los micrófonos.

—Creo que Darien hará programa libre —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, lo miré sin entender—. El computador seleccionará personas al azar y las llamaremos para que ellas hagan consulta. —Recordé vagamente a Pamela y su petición, así que me levanté de la silla y salí hasta donde estaba Darien, buscando la servilleta entre mis bolsillos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me miró preocupado. Lo tomé de la mano y nos pegamos a una de las paredes.

—Había olvidado decirte fui a una cafetería esta mañana y una chica me dijo que sabía quién eras. — Darien tensó la mandíbula—. En fin, ella me dio esto —le tendí la servilleta—. Me parecía querer hablar contigo —sonrió a medio lado—. Mal me ha dicho que harás un programa libre y me preguntaba si podrías llamarla y bueno… —me rasqué la cabeza.

— ¡Entramos en cinco minutos! —gritó Malachite. Darien tomó mi mentón, acercándome a él.

—Esta noche nena... Sabrás lo que es una verdadera clase —murmuró bajo—. Esta noche, cumplirás una de mis fantasías —me besó con la misma fuerza que había usado en su oficina, su mano apretaba mi mentón y su beso era fiero, demandante y controlador.

— ¡Darien, joder, ve a ubicarte! —volvió a gritar Mal. Se separó de mí, no sin antes tirar de mi labio superior. Cuando me giré para ir con Malachite, Darien me dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero, me volteé a verlo pero él ya estaba caminando hacia su silla... Bastardo.

Me senté junto a Mal y Kelvin mientras veía al grandote hacer una cuenta regresiva con sus manos, cuando llegó a uno, Darien habló.

—Bienvenidos a Hablemos de sexo, con ustedes su servidor, Doctor Sex y mi compañera Rei Chiba. Rei, ¿cómo estás? —Tenía una sonrisita petulante y divertida en su rostro.

—Buena noche mi estimado Dsex, tienes una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro… ¿puedo saber a qué se debe? — Darien sonrió de nuevo, era el rey y lo sabía ¡Idiota!

_Y te encanta…_

—Creo que haré muchas cosas al acabar este programa Rei, pero luego les contaré... Esta noche, no tenemos un tema definido; queremos que sean ustedes, nuestros más fieles oyentes los que hagan el programa de hoy, si tienen una duda o desean consultar algo llámenos y con gusto le ayudaremos. Mientras recibimos la primera llamada, los dejamos con Hot stuff, de Donna Summer. —La música empezó a escucharse y Darien se giró hacia mí giñando un ojo mientras sacaba su celular, Rei le decía algunas cosas pero él solo asentía.

—Vaya, le has echado el lazo —murmuró Mal, a lo que Kelvin solo rió.

—Mmm —le miré sin entender.

—A Darien. Lo conozco lo suficiente y me podría arriesgar a decir que está sintiendo cosas por ti. —Mi cuerpo entero se tensó—. Aunque es Darien, el hombre de las mil caretas... Asegúrate de que sienta algo por ti antes de que te entregues completamente a él. — Mal se colocó los audífonos dejándome algo aturdida, la canción acabó y, nuevamente, la voz de Darien se coló en la cabina.

— Rei, mientras esperamos una de las llamadas de nuestros oyentes, ¿quieres comentar algo?

—Estuve leyendo acerca del sexo mañanero... —soltó Rei mirando unos papeles.

—Interesante.

—Y muy divertido.

—Touché.

—Dicen que es buenísimo para levantar los ánimos y mejorar dolencias en el cuerpo; según estudios, es la mejor medicina para curar la gripe.

—Entre tantas cosas, el sexo mañanero otorga muchos beneficios, no hay nada más exótico y sexy que abrir los ojos y poder tener a una mujer a tu lado dispuesta a darte los buenos días con un par de orgasmos.

—Sí, si lo dices genial Dsex pero te olvidas del mal aliento. El cabello como nido de pájaros además, si los ojos te lloran de noche es... Asqueroso.

—Bueno, eso no suena nada atractivo, más bien como una pesadilla, pero si quieres a la mujer y te atacan las ganas, esos detalles son lo de menos. Realmente puede disfrutarse y es que, aunque los hombres siempre piensen en sexo, es en la mañana cuando verdaderamente lo desean.

—Claro que sí, la barra entre sus piernas se lo recuerda apenas despunta el sol —se burló Rei.

—A parte de eso, es lo primero en lo que pensamos al despertar y, a pesar de que suena como una locura, hay fundamentos científicos que lo sostienen y hay una razón biológica para esto. Al momento de despertar, los niveles de testosterona en los hombres alcanzan su clímax. Para los que no lo saben la testosterona es el factor principal para el deseo sexual. No amanecemos con una erección porque seamos unos depravados sino porque la circulación de la sangre incrementa durante la noche. Claro que esto es algo completamente inconsciente.

—Sí como no, son unos depravados. Tú acabas de decir que se la viven pensando en sexo —atacó Rei.

—Y no mentí — Darien tecleó un par de números en sus celular—. Tenemos una llamada al aire. ¿Pam, estás ahí? —dijo cuándo sentimos descolgar.

—Sí, aquí estoy Dsex —dijo la chica con evidente emoción.

—No te molesta que te llame Pam, ¿cierto? —Sonreí, había llamado a la chica del Starbucks—. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí?

—Sí, de hecho la tengo —dijo apenada—. Dsex... esto no es fácil —la chica dio un largo suspiro.

—Tranquila Pam, estamos en confianza —la alentó Darien.

—Verás, perdí mi virginidad hace ya unos meses, el chico no valía mucho la pena así que lo dejamos, pero he sentido este deseo recurrente de estar con él nuevamente y, Dios, me estoy convirtiendo en un polvo seguro y no quiero eso.

—Eso es chica, así se habla —dijo Rei.

—En fin, he estado masturbándome... mucho, podría decir —otro suspiro—. Dsex ¿está mal que me masturbe muy a menudo? ¿Esto afectaría mi relación sexual más adelante?

—Bueno Pam, tu cuerpo está en un estado de abstinencia y eso es normal. En ocasiones, la masturbación puede llegar a ser más placentera que el mismo coito, te estás conociendo a ti misma y eso es un gran lujo, ya que, a través de la masturbación femenina, las mujeres tienen la posibilidad de descubrir las zonas más sensitivas y placenteras de sus cuerpos. Aprendiendo a conocerse y a estimularse a sí mismas, las mujeres no solo alcanzarán más placer a través de la auto-estimulación, sino que podrán educar a sus parejas para que conozcan y estimulen estos puntos, así que no hay nada malo que te masturbes una o diez veces en una semana.

— ¿De veras? Estaba pensando que me iba convertir en una ninfómana, gracias Dsex. Por cierto, tu novia es muy mona y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Lo miré para ver su reacción pero él solo sonrió y luego, escuchamos el sonido que nos aclaraba que Pam había colgado.

—Seguimos en hablemos de Sexo, si tienes una duda o necesitas una consulta llámanos estamos aquí para complacer, los dejamos con _Like a Virgin_, de Madonna. —La música volvió a inundar la cabina y Darien se levantó de la silla caminando hacia mí.

—Te juro que no le dije tu verdadero nombre —dije apenas lo vi.

—Lo sé, te creo. Muchas personas se están dando cuenta ya... No me importa lo que habla de mí, es mi trabajo, no mi nombre ni mi empresa —sacó una botella de agua de una de las neveras portables que había en la cabina—. Mal, trata de pasarme varias tandas de llamadas juntas, por favor. — Mal asintió y Darien se retiró de la cabina, esperó en la silla masajeándose suavemente su sien, Rei lo miró preocupada pero él solo bufó antes de recomponerse.

Mal dio la señal de que entrarían nuevamente al aire y Rei tomó el micrófono.

—Seguimos en "Hablemos de Sexo". Antes de la llamada de Pam, Dsex y yo hablábamos sobre el sexo mañanero, Dsex nos decía que es algo realmente biológico y yo, no le creo —dijo burlonamente.

— Y lo es —la cortó Darien —. Tal vez lo último que se te venga a la mente al despertar sean las probabilidades de tener un orgasmo, pero esta opción no deberías descartarla tan fácilmente porque, además de ponerte de buen humor desde el principio del día, también podría hacer maravillas con otras partes de tu cuerpo —sonrió ladinamente.

—La Universidad de Queen ha descubierto que el sexo mañanero disminuye las posibilidades de tener un infarto y ayuda a la circulación de la sangre — Rei leyó—. También es súper efectivo para eliminar la migraña, inflamación y dolor en las arterias. Y, como todos saben, es ideal para bajar de peso ya que, en cada sesión, quemas 300 calorías.

—Por eso yo tengo tan buena forma —se burló Darien y en ese momento una nueva llamada entro—. Hablemos de Sexo, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

—Sophia...

—Bueno Sophia, en que puedo ayudarte. —La voz de Darien fue suave, aterciopelada, como si infundiera confianza a la chica.

— ¿Quiero aprender y hacer del sexo tántrico parte de mi vida, ¿qué me recomienda hacer para iniciarme?

—Mmm, en nuestra página Web hay varios enlaces que pueden ayudarte Sophia, pero el sexo tántrico se trata de relajarse; el Yoga puede ayudarte a eso y sobre todo a tu pareja, recuerda que se basa en caricias e ir lento.

—Sí, pero me preguntaba si había algún libro o algo que me enseñara a hacerlo o un taller.

—Hay varios talleres de sexología que incluyen el tantra en su contenido y también libros que pueden ayudarte y canales de video por YouTube, lee el Kama Sutra, más allá del morbo en sí que contiene ese libro. También esta Éxtasis Ritual del doctor Williams Brandy, Sexo Tantra y Taoísmo de Jorge Raúl Olguín y Manual Completo De Tantra de Houzan Suzuki. En nuestra página web hay una extensa lista de libros que puedes descargar completamente gratis.

—Ok, gracias Dsex. —Colgó e inmediatamente Mal pasó una nueva llamada. Malachite llamaba al oyente que seleccionaba el conmutador y le explicaba qué debía hacer más no que preguntaba, lo que me daba a entender que las preguntas eran reales. Esta vez Rei atendió.

— ¡Hola Dsex! Soy una gran fan tuya y me encanta escucharte, soy V, llamo desde San Francisco, mi pregunta es sencilla y sé que ya hablaste del tema, pero tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Sobre qué es tu pregunta? —dijo Darien y bebió un poco de agua.

—La pregunta es acerca del sexo anal, más que todo es ¿por qué las mujeres lo consideran tan tabú para hablarlo en público y por qué en la intimidad no lo son? Es tan ambiguo y a la vez, tan natural...

—Sabes, yo también me hago esa pregunta —sonrió Rei —. El sexo anal es algo completamente normal y placentero, un orgasmo anal puede llegar a ser diez veces más placentero que uno vaginal. —Podría ser mil veces más placentero pero no me gustaba la idea que Darien o ningún otro hombre empujara su polla por ahí. Darien sonrió una mirada de maldad cruzo sus ojos y negué por inercia mientras él me veía y susurraba algo para mí.

Ni loca lo dejaría meter su miembro ¡en mi trasero! ¡Ni muerta! Este hombre es perverso. Lo observé para decirle con la mirada, es más para ordenarle que si él pensaba en sexo anal, yo cortaría su pene a pedazos ¡si señor! Mas el idiota sonreía. Tan seguro de sí mismo ¡imbécil!

_Sí, pero estás loca por él._

Darien acercó el micrófono a él.

—Para la mayoría de las mujeres esta práctica no es tan placentera. Quizás el placer que tiene el sexo anal no es tanto físico como mental y a lo mejor, no es tan excitante con una desconocida porque no implica el mismo grado de "entrega" que sí implica con alguien que, al aceptar, está revisando sus convicciones y rompiendo tabúes para dar un paso adelante en su vida sexual. Pero, el sexo anal, también es excitante por su rareza, por la dificultad de su consecución y por lo extraordinario que es. No es cosa de todos los días... Creo que existe muchos tabúes todavía en ese aspecto, hay personas que están en contra, que están a favor, todo depende del gusto de la persona ya que muchos hombres y mujeres consideran que la práctica del coito anal es algo aventurero y divertido, mientras que otros lo miran como algo sucio, perverso y doloroso. Esta práctica sexual requiere grandes dosis de mutua confianza, lubricación, capacidad de comunicación y paciencia por parte del hombre, que no puede moverse tan enérgicamente como lo haría durante el coito vaginal porque corre el riesgo de dañar tejidos muy delicados. La sumisión física y psicológica que conlleva esta práctica, tiene para muchos hombres y mujeres un gran atractivo como alternativa ocasional al coito vaginal. En realidad, la mujer debería controlar el ritmo y la profundidad de la penetración. Como debe ocurrir en cualquier práctica sexual, nadie debe sentirse obligado a practicar el coito anal solo porque su pareja se lo pida. El sexo para ser placentero, siempre tiene que ser elegido.

Una llamada más entró a la cabina.

—Hablemos de Sexo, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

—Sal —dijo la chica con burla—. ¿Quiero saber cómo alistarme para el mañanero? Por aquello que dicen de que huele la boca y el pelo enmarañado — Darien rió, una sonrisa abierta y limpia por la espontaneidad de la chica.

—Bueno Sal, no es como algo que podamos evitar a no ser que sujetes bien tu cabello; por el mal aliento ni te preocupes, te aseguro que el aliento de tu pareja será igual —se burló y la chica también lo hizo.

— ¡Te amo doctor Sex! —gritó Sal emocionada. Eres el mejor y espero escucharte por muchos años más. —El rostro de Darien se contrajo y dejó de reír. La chica colgó y Mal pasó otra llamada.

—Soy Ang, quiero saber cómo carajos saben los hombres si una mujer es o no es estrecha — Darien volvió a reír.

—Mmm… cómo explicarte con un ejemplo práctico —seguía sonriendo—. El miembro del hombre no es piel muerta, obviamente sabemos si estás más dilatada o estrecha Ang, es algo de lógica supongo, es por eso que a muchos nos gusta el sexo anal. —Jesús se metió en el "nos",_ olvídalo __Darien__ Chiba_—. Por el grado de estreches del recto, es más placentero, si podríamos llamarlo así.

—Mi amiga Clau está aquí y ella quiere saber cuáles son las posiciones que potencializan más el placer antes de llegar al orgasmo —murmuró la chica.

—Pues, no puedo darte posturas exactamente, ya que cada posición una provoca una fricción distinta sobre las partes íntimas de cada uno. Combinando diferentes posiciones pueden llegar a estimular diferentes zonas que los conduzcan directamente al orgasmo. No se trata de aprenderse el Kama Sutra, sino de usar la imaginación y el placer. Recuerda que el mayor órgano sexual es tu cerebro, presta atención a sus zonas erógenas, experimenta con caricias variadas y diferentes ritmos y lo más importante, está siempre cómoda.

La chica colgó y una nueva ronda de música fue colocada por Malachite, Darien seguía masajeándose su sien, sacudió su cabeza mientras hablaba algo con Rei, a lo que ella reía. _Miss you all over_ de Exile se escuchaba; cuando terminó, Rei despidió el programa y la palabra _Al aire_, se apagó.

—Entonces, ¿ya está listo el programa? —pregunté a Mal.

—Sip y es temprano, las 7:00 pm. Rei tendrá tiempo para arreglarse para su evento —sonrió—. Kelvin, ven aquí —el chico se acercó y Darien entró a la cabina—. No hay que editar nada esta vez, gracias a Dios. Excelente programa, Darien —dijo Mal mirándolo—. Kelvin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer esta noche a la hora del programa —el chiquillo asintió.

—Podemos irnos ya, tengo el tiempo justo para arreglarme —musitó Rei.

—Ve bajando preciosa, termino de darle instrucciones a Kelvin y bajo —dijo Mal sin mirarla, Rei asintió, le dio un beso en su mano y luego simuló enviárnoslo a todos. Darien se acercó a mí, besando mi cuello suavemente y haciéndome temblar al sentir sus labios en mi piel.

— Darien —murmuré, Mal y Kelvin estaban con nosotros.

—Vámonos, la noche es joven y necesitamos comer y tener fuerzas para lo que tengo preparado.

.

.

.

.

Darien me había llevado a un restaurante sencillo y elegante, agradecí mentalmente haberme vestido bien esta mañana. Él seguía masajeándose la sien o apretándose el puente de la nariz de vez en vez pero, a pesar de eso, sus ojos brillaban diferentes, era como si en su cabeza estuviese tramando algo oscuro... Oscuro y peligroso.

—Entonces, te toca hacer otro libro erótico —dijo antes de tomar un poco de vino de su copa.

—Sí, la verdad no quiero pensar en ello ahora, buscaré un abogado para desligarme completamente de Negaverso Editores.

—Bueno, tienes la historia de Kath —negué—. Quieres escribir otro libro.

—Creo que escribiré algo referente al sexo tántrico, cualquier cosa corta —me llevé mi copa a los labios—. Como te dije, no quiero pensar en ello ahora. Rinni me escribió —susurré. Darien colocó los cubiertos en la mesa y suspiró.

—He estado hablando con ella estos días, más como psicólogo que como amigo —estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía—. Ella te quiere Serena, me habló del diario de tu madre.

—Prefiero que lo dejemos en Ikuko, el título de madre se gana y mi madre fue Sue o al menos, eso creo.

— ¿Quieres hablarme de ella? —musitó sin soltar mi mano.

—Me gustaría hablarle a Rinni pero sé que va a nombrarme el dichoso diario, va a instigarme hasta que lo lea y ya he leído suficiente.

— ¿No lo leerás? —negué—. Entonces, por cobardía ¿no vas a saber qué fue lo que pasó realmente?

—Paso que Ikuko le abrió las piernas a un muchachito, se embarazó, intentó abortarme pero no pudo, me tuvo y me regaló a Kenji.

—Cobarde.

—No quiero hablar más de esto —retiré mi mano de la suya. Y el resto de la cena fue en silencio.

Mientras conducíamos por las calles de Manhattan, Linkin Park se escuchaba desde la radio; iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que solo sentí cuando Darien aparcó el coche frente a un lugar con muchas luces.

Reconocí el lugar inmediatamente.

—No entrare ahí, Chiba.

—Quiero bailar, Serena, hace mucho que no lo hago y quiero que me acompañes; luego te llevaré a casa y te follaré hasta que tu cuerpo pida clemencia. Baja del auto —musitó antes de salir. Como la vez anterior camino hacia un chico falsamente rubio y habló con él, dos minutos después ambos se dirigían al coche.

—No lo haré —dije cuando abrió mi puerta.

—Baja Sere —crucé las manos en mi pecho, finalmente, no podía obligarme—. Bien, lo diré así: o bajas del auto o yo entro y conocerás mi peor faceta como dominante y azotaré tu trasero hasta que esté tan rojo como un tomate maduro —su voz era ronca y cruel, estaba segura que era capaz de hacerlo.

—Solo bailar, y te digo que no soy muy buena —siseé bajándome del coche.

—Estás conmigo, y yo soy el mejor en todo. —Me dio una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia y bufé; él chico se llevó el auto y juntos caminamos hasta la gran cola. ¡Joder, no podía creer que este lugar tuviese tanto público!

Un chico, también rubio, dejó que Darien se colara y entramos bajo abucheos. Genial, caminamos hasta el letrero que tenía el nombre del lugar "Fetiches".

— ¿Recuerdas el orden de los colores? —Bufé—. Amarillo si quieres ver; rojo si quieres participar; naranja si solo quieres bailar y blanco... El blanco no es opción.

—Dijiste que solo bailaríamos.

—Pensé que quizás habías cambiado de opinión —sonrió y lo halé de la mano hasta la puerta naranja.

.

.

.

.

Detrás de la puerta naranja era un mundo completamente diferente, las paredes estaban llenas de espejos que hacían que las luces de colores ubicadas en el techo se viesen por todos lados, estaba oscuro como una discoteca normal y era de dos plantas. Era el lugar más loco al que había entrado; la música estaba altísima y mientras caminaba con Darien, él sujetó mi cintura. Podía ver cómo miles de jóvenes bailaban unos pegados contra otros una chica rubia, de esas que son más plástico que carne, entregó un par de carpetas que intuía era como un tipo de menú. Era la primera vez que veía que en una disco te entregaban "menús"; había estado anteriormente en una disco con Mina, Yaten y Drew pero nosotros habíamos pedido directamente de la barra. La música no estaba muy alta y había más gente en la pista que en las mesas; miré a la chica que nos atendía, tenía como una especie de uniforme: unas botas hasta la rodilla, un pequeño pantaloncito en cuero y una blusa roja con el nombre del local. Nos llevó hasta una mesa del segundo piso, nos sentamos frente a frente y pude notar que en ningún momento coqueteó o sonrió con Darien; al parecer, tanto plástico le había quitado expresión. No sabía si alegrarme o enojarme por ello, Darien era hermoso, tenía una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y un pantalón de lino gris, su cabello era una maraña indomable, más que todo por mi masaje capilar cuando estábamos en su cubículo.

Suspiré sonoramente escuchando la canción mientras veía las parejas bailar abajo, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que las mesas casi todas estaban arriba, mientras que en la parte de abajo, habían unas barras sujetas a la pared y la pista que se iluminaba bajo la multitud. Por un segundo, todos mis sentidos se concentraron en la canción que estaba sonando, pero no la conocía.

_Si deseas mi cuerpo y piensas que soy sexy, vamos dulzura, házmelo saber._

_Si de verdad me necesitas, estírate y tócame, vamos amor, dímelo"._

Darien miraba las carpetas y yo quería irme, no me sentía bien aquí. La gente debajo de nosotros se movía al compás de la canción, cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro, caderas moviéndose en una misma dirección. Mina, seguramente, se volvería loca aquí. Empezaba a hacer calor por lo que me quité mi chaqueta y mi bufanda colocándolas sobre la mesa, la chica rubia estaba esperando por la orden a una distancia prudente. Miré un poco más el local; un Dj tocaba desde una plataforma sobre nosotros, la música era sensual, pegajosa y vi mucha gente abandonar la pista tomar sus cosas e irse pero así como se iban, seguían entrando muchas más.

—Betty — Darien llamó a la rubia y ella caminó hacia nosotros.

— ¿Te decidiste? — Darien asintió.

—Tráeme un Absolut XXX y un Fuck me Hard. —La chica asintió y se fue rápidamente, Darien tomó mi mano sobre la mesa.

—Perdón si fui grosero allá afuera y gracias por bajarte del auto.

—Amenazaste con azotarme, ¿no? —dije cortante.

—Te he pedido un Fuck me Hard, contiene vodka, amaretto, licor de frambuesa, licor de durazno, jugo de naranja y arándano —arrugué el rostro—. Sabe bien y es lo menos fuerte en esa lista.

— ¿Pediste licor para ti? Parece que eres conocido en este lugar.

—Una copa de Vodka, he venido muchas veces antes de conocerte, como te dije lo conocí por internet y me pareció interesante.

—Se supone que no debes beber, estás tomando medicinas.

—Es solo un trago Serena, ven —tomó mi mano—. Vamos a bailar un poco.

—No Darien, tengo dos pies izquierdos o derechos, ya vinimos hasta aquí tomémonos un trago y listo además, no sé qué música está sonando.

—Es un clásico _Do__ya think I'm sexy_ de _Rod Stewart_. Diviértete Serena, tienes 26 años y pareces de cincuenta. La vida es una sola y, hoy estamos mañana no además, ya te dije que yo soy el mejor en todo. El baile es solo dejarse guiar, quiero que te olvides de todo lo que ha pasado en estas dos últimas semanas y seas una chica acorde a tu edad. —La camarera llegó con nuestras bebidas. ¡Joder, eso fue rápido!— Vamos Serena, fondo blanco y bailamos —bebí mi trago hasta el fondo, estaba fuerte pero delicioso. Darien sonrió y lo vi murmurarle algo a la chica antes de tomar de golpe su trago y arrugar el rostro ante el vodka, no había que ser genio para saber que eso era lo que él había pedido.

— ¿Podemos dejar esto aquí? —dije mostrándole mi chamarra.

—Betty, ¿podrías por favor darle a Drake esto y decirle que lo deje en mi auto? —le guiñó un ojo y la chica sonrió. Bien, no era tan plástica como parecía.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la pista y Darien me pegó a su cuerpo para empezar a bailar; no podía mentir, él me estaba guiando y nos movíamos según la música, no podía entenderla pero Darien la tarareaba mientras se movía junto a mí. Sus manos repasaban mis costados y se sujetaban a mi trasero mientras él se restregaba en mí ¿o yo en él? No lo sabía, tenía mis manos atadas a su cuello; sin duda alguna el vaso con licor había hecho su efecto y después de un par de piezas más volvimos a la mesa. No teníamos ni cinco minutos de haber llegado cuando "Betty", la chica rubia, que nos había atendido había dejado dos vasos más en nuestra mesa, lo tomé rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Darien y agarré su mano; otra vez quería volver a la pista, quería sentirlo nuevamente tan cerca de mí.

Darien bebió el contenido de su vaso y tomó mi mano para bajar a la pista nuevamente, estaba a punto de decirle que nos hiciéramos un lugar en la barra, la pista estaba más llena pero, aún así logré coordinarme. Bailamos una y otra y otra pieza más y la música cambió de un momento a otro a una más rápida. Me separé de Darien un poco, bailando por mi cuenta dejé que mis caderas siguieran el ritmo de la música, nunca había sido buena bailando pero él me daba confianza, lo vi sonreír torcidamente antes de apretar su brazo en mi cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo, estaba sudando por la cantidad de gente del lugar, sus cabellos se pagaban a su frente y su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera vertiginosa; él me atrapó nuevamente después de unos minutos y anudé las manos a su cuello, moviéndome como él lo indicaba. Darien quitó las manos de mi cintura mientras subía una por mi espalda y, joder, podía sentir todo mi cuerpo conectado a un toma corriente, movía mi cintura apretándome contra la gruesa erección que podía notar a través del pantalón, la mano de Darien llegó hasta mi cabello y quitó la goma que lo ataba, yo moví mi cabeza desordenándolo un poco y entonces, me besó.

Fuerte carnal y violento, su boca sabía a soda y vodka, además del exquisito aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Me pegó más a él, causando que gimiera cuando sus caderas embistieron las mías, haciendo que la tela de encaje de mis bragas rozaran mi clítoris, las manos de Darien acariciaron mis costados mientras seguíamos besándonos como si no hubiese fin mientras bailábamos como si fuéramos uno solo.

Jadeó entrecortadamente cuando fui yo quien embistió sus caderas, soltó mis labios y me miró con hambre, el iris de sus ojos estaba completamente calcinado, podía sentir el latir de su corazón a la par del mío; él soltó mis labios y siguió moviéndome contra su cuerpo, el sudor había ajustado su camisa y debajo de ella podía palpar sus músculos con mis palmas; me lancé a su boca, hambrienta por un beso y lo sentí sisear cuando mi lengua intentó dominar la suya.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que el cuerpo reclamó por aire.

— ¡Demonios, nena! Necesito un maldito trago o reventaré el jodido pantalón —susurró sobre mis labios tomándome de la mano y acercándose a la barra, uno de los barman le sonrió y eso me confirmó que era cliente asiduo del lugar. Darien tomó lo que fuera que había pedido y me pasó un vaso con licor, lo probé para ver si era el mismo que había estado tomando y así fue, por lo que tomé un sorbo intentando regular mi respiración; uno de los taburetes que estaban en la barra central se desocupó y Darien se sentó ahí, pidiendo nuevamente un vaso de lo que él estaba bebiendo.

Mientras se lo daban, se sentó con las piernas abiertas y encajó mis piernas entre las de él.

— ¡Cristo! —tocó mis labios con uno de sus dedos—. Si he de morir, que sea entre tus brazos —me pegó más a él, nuestras caderas casi juntas… Lo besé porque no quería hablar de separación ni muerte, pero para Darien parecía ser algo constante.

—No debes beber mucho, eres el conductor designado —dije riéndome, no estaba completamente ebria pero sí algo achispada.

—No estoy bebiendo nena, es soda. —El barman entregó su trago y él lo acercó a mi nariz, tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida y Darien sacó su tarjeta de crédito dándosela al chico; pasó sus manos por mi cintura, agarrando fuertemente mi trasero. El chico volvió con la tarjeta y la factura, lo vi guardarla en su bolsillo antes de murmurar—: A la pista, Serena —se levantó y caminó a través del río de personas hasta llegar a una esquina de la pista, nuevamente me dejé guiar por él, por lo avaricioso de su toque y la sensación de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, _Like a Virgin_ en la voz de Madonna se empezó a escuchar y la gente pareció aumentar el ritmo, Darien me giró dejando que mi espalda golpease su pecho y su erección acabara pegada a mi espalda baja, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y ambos empezamos a movernos a la vez. Recosté mi cabeza a su duro pecho cerrando los ojos y dejando que fuese el cuerpo de Darien y la música que me guiaran; tarareé la canción. Cuando era niña, amaba a la reina del Pop. Las manos de Darien acariciaron mi cintura antes de tomar mis manos dejándolas atadas a su cuello, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi costado, las luces fuerte se apagaron dejando solo las más tenues y él, aprovechó para acariciar mis pechos sobre la tela de mi suéter, jadeé cuando sentí mi pezón endurecerse bajo su tacto. Darien besó mi cuello y su mano izquierda se deslizó hasta tocar mi vientre, pegándome más a su pecho si era posible; miles de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo mientras sentía la mano escabullirse entre mis vaqueros, hasta llegar a mis bragas de encaje.

— Darien… —murmuré con voz ronca, sintiendo cómo sus finos dedos acariciaban los pliegues de mi sexo húmedos por el baile, y las miles de sensaciones que solo él me daba.

— ¡Oh santo cielos! —Murmuró, dejando que sus dedos toquetearan mi clítoris—. Vámonos de aquí nena... o te follaré sin importar que estas personas nos vean —sacó su mano de mi interior rápidamente, y me giró presionando mis labios contra los suyos por unos segundos antes de sacarme de ahí.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo salimos de "Fetiches" solo sé que Darien manejó como maniático hasta llegar a su casa y, tan pronto el ascensor cerró sus puertas, me vi acorralada entre su duro cuerpo y las paredes metálicas del elevador; su boca tomó la mía fieramente y sus manos subieron mis piernas hasta que quedaron enredadas en su cintura, Darien gimió cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron a través de la ropa, envistió mis caderas mientras yo sentía que el aire escapaba de mí, era necesidad, adicción, el deseo recorriendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, la emoción intensa que engloba mi deseo por él, podía sentir las leves contracciones de mi sexo, mis pezones duros y taladrando su pecho, mis manos tiraban de los cabellos de su nuca mientras él seguía embistiendo; había pasado muchos días sin él y, en este momento, lo deseaba como el náufrago desea tierra, como el sediento anhela por agua... Iba a morir calcinada por él, iba a reventarme contra una pared pero ya no había escapatoria para mí. Amor... No, era más que amor, era el deseo de ser todo lo que él necesitara, su amante, su amiga, su mujer, tal cual como él había sido para mí en estas dos semanas, aferrarme a él y disfrutar todo lo que quisiera darme para que, cuando ya no estuviésemos juntos, los recuerdos diesen paz a mi alma.

La campanilla del ascensor nos avisó que habíamos llegado al Pent House de Darien, apretó sus brazos a mi cintura y caminó hasta su departamento sin dejar de besarme. Lo sentí digitar el código de acceso varias veces pues siempre le daba error, colocó la palma de su mano y sentí como la puerta se abrió para nosotros. Darien entró y me recostó en la pared con un poco más de fuerza, sus labios avariciosos besaban mi cuello y, el modesto escote de mi camisa, siendo succionando como cada pedazo de piel que tenía a su alcance. Darien atacó mis labios con vehemencia y lujuria; no había control, solo el deseo de unirnos y yo estaba igual. Detuvo el beso mirándome a los ojos y sus dedos recorrieron mis labios hinchados, el fuego en sus ojos, la rigidez de su cuerpo...

¡Oh Dios, solo protégeme!, me voy a quebrar... me voy a…

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Serena? —La voz de Darien salió extremadamente ronca, podía sentir su miembro encajado entre mis piernas, aún con nuestra ropa puesta.

—No… no lo sé —acaricié su rostro con mi mano—. No quiero saberlo, ni buscarle una explicación —sus labios se unieron a los míos, sentir su cuerpo pegándose aún más al mío, era un aliciente. En este momento no me importaba nada, ni lo que empezaba a sentir por él, ni la dura pared a mi espalda, solo sentir sus labios moverse entre los míos era lo que necesitaba.

—No quiero herirte... —mordió mi mentón—. Lo que tenemos acabará, eres consciente de ello —asentí, reclamando sus labios—. No quiero lastimarte, Sere. —Sus manos quitaron unos mechones de cabello de mi cara—. Quiero que seas consciente de esto, de lo que somos—Júrame que no te enamoraras de mi Serena —murmuro besando mi cuello.

— Darien —susurre con voz ronca.

— ¡Júramelo Serena!—sus ojos se encontraron con los míos —No te enamoraras de mí.

—No… No me enamorare de ti—susurre agonizante —No quiero sentir nada por ti —besé su cuello—, y sé lo que somos, eres mi maestro —succioné su piel— y yo soy tu aprendiz. Tenemos un pacto. —No sabía si se lo decía a él o a mí misma.

Darien separó su rostro del mío y tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos, sus ojos encontrándose entre con los míos fuego abrazador lujuria descontrolada.

—Aclarado el punto, quiero que cumplas una de mis fantasías —susurró con voz gutural—. Quiero dominarte Sere... Quiero que hagas cosas para mí placer —asentí—. Ve a mi habitación y espérame desnuda, Serena... —me dio una mirada que no supe descifrar—. Esta noche... Soy tu señor.

.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me retrace un poquito porfin estoy en mi casa en colombia quiero agradecer a Leslie, a Jo y Adriana por el beteo y a Belen porque me ayudo con la carta…

Ary

*Cinthya: Así se llama la muñeca de Angélica en Rugrats. Yo había visto barbies feas y esa, incluso la Stacy Malibu de Lissa es más bonita.


	19. El dolor del placer

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión y la de ustedes.

.

.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

—

—

NA: Es un placer para mí decirles que esta historia está debidamente Registrada por SafeCreative bajo el código 1305285174880. Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo acarraría las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.

.

.

NA**: En el cap pasado por un error involuntario, olvidé completamente agradecer a una persona que me tendió la mano en uno de mis momentos de Absoluto Bloqueo: Belén. Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, aclaro que el 98% de la carta que Rinni le dejó a Bells, es de ella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ven a pervertirme con tus besos  
Con tus artes de maestro consumado  
Prometo ser sumisa y obediente  
Abandonarme entre tus manos.  
Ven a pervertirme con tus juegos  
Que quiero doctorarme en tus pasiones  
Perderme en esos ritos tan prohibidos  
Que encarecieron inquisidores.

Ven a pervertirme con tus frases  
Dime palabras feas y atrevidas  
Quiero contagiarme de tus vicios  
Merecerme tus caricias  
Ven a pervertirme con tus juegos  
Que quiero doctorarme en tus pasiones.

.

**Ven a Pervertirme**

**Malu**

**El dolor del placer…**

.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era el eufemismo de la década, no sabía qué planes tenía Darien para mí esta noche. Tampoco sabía qué estaba pensando yo como para aceptar este juego, me había hecho jurar que no iba a enamorarme de él, una promesa que no estaba segura de poder cumplir.

¿Se puede mandar en el corazón?

_No, no se puede, tonta de mi que creí que si se podía._

Los tres tragos que me había tomado en "Fetiches" habían desaparecido de mi sistema nervioso como por arte de magia, en estos momentos estaba más sobria que un martes por la mañana. Peiné mis cabellos con mis manos, como en las últimas siete veces desde que había entrado a la habitación de Darien, inhale profundamente y me senté en la cama, secando mis manos en mis vaqueros; hacía quince minutos que Darien había dicho que esta noche cumpliría una de sus fantasías pero eso no era lo que me tenía nerviosa, lo que realmente me ponía los nervios de punta eran sus últimas palabras…

"_Esta noche, seré tu señor". ___

Mierda, ¡en qué demonios estaba pensando!

Yo no era una sumisa, me parecía denigrante… Además ¿señor? Eso no sonaba bien ¿Que oscuras fantasías traía consigo la palabra?.

Iba a levantarme para salir de ahí cuando sentí los pasos de Darien por el corredor, eran firmes y seguros, entró a la habitación y su mirada se encontró con la mía haciéndome levantar de la cama y mirarlo de vuelta; él me mostró una sonrisa torcida y pícara, que avecinaba una noche llena de lujuria y placer, sus ojos azules estaban brillantes y su cuerpo irradiaba esa seguridad que a mí me faltaba, caminó hacia mí como un cazador acorralando su presa, retrocedí con temor encontrándome con la cama.

Joder no tenia escapatoria.

—Hey… —caminó hasta llegar a mí, una de sus manos tomó mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo y con la otra, tomó mi mentón alzando mi mirada hacia él—. Vamos a Jugar, nena —afirmó—, esta es una clase más, somos tú y yo. ¿Entendido? —asentí—. Tu palabra de seguridad será Black, es mi fantasía y, quizás empuje alguno de tus límites pero si sientes que estoy exigiéndote mucho, solo tienes que decirla, ¿de acuerdo? —volví a asentir—. Háblame, Serena.

—Sí, Darien. —Él negó con la cabeza.

—Maestro, señor, amo… —Sus dedos acariciaron mis labios—. No Darien, no esta noche muñeca. Eres mi alumna, mi esclava, la mujer que se entregará a mí para mi placer. —La mano en mi cintura se apretó más a mí—. Quiero que te entregues, que te rindas… quiero que seas mía de todas las formas posibles.

—Darien yo…. —la forma en como pronunciaba las palabras me tenia al borde. Me separé de él su aroma me aturdía y necesitaba pensar—. No soy una sumisa, no me gusta serlo, me parece que es lo más…

—Tsk… No Serena —dijo enfocando su mirada en mí nuevamente—. ¡Ven aquí! —Ordenó, sin embargo, no me moví—. Serena —murmuró con voz tensa—, el sexo es jugar, es abrir la mente y ser creativo en la cama, no te estoy humillando ni me creo superior a ti, quieres saber todo acerca de esto, pues te lo estoy enseñando linda. Esperé y esperé mucho tiempo para esto, me lo debes —sentenció—. Tenemos un acuerdo, quiero tenerte para mí, te merezco y quiero que seas mía, de la manera que quiero… —Sus ojos parecían líquidos, escrudiñando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo—. Serena, somos tú y yo. ¿Tú no querías que McConner te enseñara esto? —asentí—. Te dije que el sexo no era algo que podría explicarse, tienes que sentirlo, experimentarlo y vamos a experimentar esto simplemente porque tu cuerpo y el mío quieren hacerlo —alargó su mano hacia mí y extendí mi mano vacilante hacia él—. Bien, Serena, ¿confías en mí? —asentí y él apretó mis dedos entre los suyos—. Este será el juego, ordenaré y tú cumplirás, exigiré y tú entregarás, si no lo haces… te castigaré. ¿Está claro? —suspiré—. ¿Está claro, Serena?

Asentí.

Yo, dije que sí.

Mi cuerpo dijo que sí.

Toda Serena temblaba y afirmaba en un enorme si de aceptación.

Y en ese momento, en aquel preciso momento lo supe yo había dejado de ser la niña inocente, y ahora estaba a punto de entrar en una esfera desconocida de placer y juego, en ese momento era toda una amazona, una amante, una mujer moldeada para el placer.

Era otra…Era yo.

—De acuerdo —agarró mi mentón nuevamente e inclinó mi rostro de tal manera que mis ojos solo pudiesen ver su rostro—, desde ahora eres mi sumisa y yo, tu dominante…. —Se alejó de mí—. Desnúdate para mí, Serena —ordenó con voz gruesa.

—Dar… —Darien enarcó una ceja—. Señor —sonrió a medio lado—, yo no sé si…

Darien volvió a caminar hacia mí.

—Relájate, Serena —murmuró suavemente quitando mi chaqueta y girándome hasta quedar reflejada en los vidrios del balcón—. Voy a sentarme allá —señaló el sofá—, quiero que te desnudes Serena; si no lo haces, será un desacato a mi orden, te desnudaré y te azotaré —murmuró fuertemente.

_¿Azotarme? Eso sonaba irreal…y excitante._

Por el vidrio lo vi separarse de mí y sentarse en el sofá, tal como lo había dicho. Tragué grueso y quité mi bufanda y la dejé a un lado de la cama, mis manos temblaban pero no por temor sino por la expectativa; no sabía qué pasaría si Darien me obligara a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer, tenía una palabra de seguridad: "Black", y esperaba que Darien aceptara mi decisión si la usaba. Tomé mi camiseta por el borde, subiéndola lentamente hasta sacarla por mi cabeza, Darien me observó con atención tenía un sostén rosa a juego con mis bragas, era bastante pequeño y las bragas no eran más que un pequeño trozo de encaje, quisiera creer que me los puse esta mañana porque era lo primero que había sacado de la cómoda pero una parte de mí —quizás la que Darien había despertado—, sabía que no era así.

¡Dios! Él me había convertido en algo completamente opuesto a la niña que había criado Kenji Tsukino

Darien me hacía sentir sexy, hermosa y, si no estuviese lo bastante nerviosa por lo que sea que él estaba pensando, me regocijaría en su mirada.

— ¿Me quito el pantalón? —pregunté tontamente. Darien arqueó una de sus cejas dándome una mirada inquisidora, suspiré una vez más y llevé las manos hacia el botón de mis vaqueros.

—Serena —Darien cerró los ojos y suspiró—, estás tensa, relájate nena —se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la cama, tomando mi bufanda—. Cierra los ojos, Serena —obedecí rápidamente y sentí como mi bufanda se colocaba sobre mis ojos mientras Darien la anudaba detrás de mi cabeza—.Tu cuerpo, Serena —sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos hasta quedar en mi cintura—, es mi templo —sentí sus húmedos labios en mi hombro y no pude evitar la pequeña descarga que sacudió mi cuerpo— pero tú disfrutarás, no hay nada —su lengua delineó un círculo donde antes había besado— más gratificante que entregar placer, así que no tienes que temer nunca conmigo nena… —sus manos subieron por mis costados hasta posarse sobre mis pechos—. Relájate, obedéceme, disfrútame, así como yo lo haré contigo chica —su voz, su maldita y enloquecedora voz, era ronca y gutural, como si estuviese conteniéndose. Bajó las copas de mi sujetador y sus dedos acariciaron mi pezón, endureciéndolo a medida que él me acariciaba—. Eso es, déjame moldearte, Serena —su aliento golpeó mi pecho minutos antes que su lengua lamiese mi endurecida carne… Jadeé entrecortado cuando mi pezón estuvo dentro de su boca mientras el otro era atendido por sus manos; mi cuerpo temblaba, mis manos se afirmaron a sus fuertes hombros mientras sentía su lengua girando alrededor mi pequeño botón, sus manos descendieron por mi costado sin dejar de succionar mis pechos, alternándose simultáneamente hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mi pantalón desabrochándolo con rapidez y maestría propia de él, lo bajó un poco y pude sentir como la gravedad hizo lo suyo.

—Darien… —murmuré entre la bruma de sus caricias. El mordió fuertemente mi pezón derecho.

_Por todo lo sagrado ¿Cuándo dejaré de sentir esto?_

Todo arde y se inflama, mi cuerpo es lamido por miles de lenguas en llamas que me calcinan. Soy esto, soy esto, ya no puedo volver atrás.

Soy esto.

—Señor —murmuró sin soltarlo—, maestro —rumió otra vez y tiró de él hasta soltarlo, su mano se traslado rápidamente a mi nuca y pude sentir su respiración errática frente a mí—. Vuelves a llamarme Darien y te azotaré. —Tensó mi cabello e inclinó mi rostro nuevamente, antes que su pérfida lengua asaltara mi boca con alevosía y pasión, mis manos se sujetaron fuertemente a su camisa en un beso despiadado y desesperante en donde me mostraba que él creía tener el control absoluto de esta noche. Bajé mis manos apretando mi cadera a su cuerpo, no necesitaba verlo para saber que sus ojos se habían oscurecido y que mi piel respondía ante la mirada cargada de deseo de Darien Chiba, su erección golpeó mi vientre bajo y él jadeó, aproveché su distracción para apoderarme de su lengua, asaltándola de la misma manera que él había hecho con la mía; dominé el beso por cortos y escasos segundos , los suficientes para que Darien pegase su erección más a mi cuerpo gimiendo antes de tirar de mi cabello fuertemente, separándose completamente de mí.

Mi cuerpo levantado en el aire, un pequeño grito salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta ante el brusco movimiento. Sentí que me dejó caer sobre algo mullido, pero antes que pudiese reaccionar, un fuerte azote en mi trasero me hizo jadear.

— ¡Dios! —exclamé jadeante.

— ¿No te he dicho linda que tienes el culo más delicioso que he visto? —Un nuevo azote me tomó desprevenida.

— ¡Bastardo! —escupí iracunda, ¡este hijo de puta me estaba azotando!

_¿Y qué creías? Eres su sumisa esta noche, esto no es una broma._

—Fui claro Serena, esta noche yo ordeno, yo controlo. Si sigues diciendo blasfemias, no solo lavaré tu boquita con agua y clorox —acarició suavemente donde me había golpeado, mi cuerpo entero tembló ante la sensación de su palma, —Te azotare hasta que aprendas a quien debes obedecer—separó su mano de mí y una nueva palmada seca me hizo gemir de dolor, de… ¿placer?, mi vientre bajo se contrajo y pude sentir la leve humedad entre mis piernas.

Joder, ¡me estaba gustando! Darien besó el hueco en mi espalda baja, sus labios descendieron mordelones y húmedos por la nalga golpeada hasta el centro del dolor.

— ¿Con que te gusta no es así, nena? —Dio otra palmada y luego un beso, palmada, —puedo olerte desde aquí preciosa… Ambrosia…— beso, lengua y palabras sucias mientras abría mis piernas levemente al tiempo que las empuja, dejándome con el culo al aire. Su lengua lame la parte de mi trasero que pica por sus palmadas y lo siento inhalar mi sexo—. Esto no es nada comparado a lo que nos depara esta noche, nena… Pero me gustaría que te dejaras llevar.

Me giró rápidamente, dejándome de espaldas contra el colchón.

— ¿Entendiste, Serena? —El tono de su voz no admitía replica, era duro y ronco mientras quitaba mis botines y sacaba mis vaqueros completamente—. O ¿debo darte un par de azotes más…? —sonrió socarrón.

—Sí, Maestro —murmuré un poco más relajada y casi pude sentir él como sonreía. Parpadeé ante el hecho aterrador y excitante que entender que yo deseaba esto.

—Muy bien nena, eso no te ha dolido—acarició mi muslo y negué a pesar de que aún me picaba el trasero. ¡Claro que había dolido, pedazo de cabrón! Pero a pesar de la picazón, la experiencia no había sido tan mala… Joder, estaba confundida, había sido una extraña mezcla de placer, sorpresa, vergüenza y anhelo con la dosis justa de dolor, él acarició mi rostro con uno de sus dedos y perdí completamente el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—De eso se trata el juego de Dominación y Sumisión, de entrega y confianza… —susurró lentamente mientras su nariz se deslizaba por mi cuello—. Coloca tus brazos sobre tu cabeza, nena. —Con vacilación, acaté su orden—. Buena chica, Serena —sentí un leve tirón y luego algo suave rodeó mis muñecas, dejándome inmovilizada.

—Maestro… —musité con algo de temor.

—Me has desobedecido, me ha tocado desnudarte, intentaste tomar el control. ¿Crees que unas simples palmadas en el trasero serían tu castigo Serena? —Sonrió—tu castigo está dividido en tres partes. La primera fueron los azotes; la segunda, como bien te has dado cuenta, es la inmovilización y la tercera —sentí la cama moverse—… la tercera es la espera.

La habitación estaba en silencio, intenté removerme pero fue imposible, estaba sujeta firmemente. Inhalé y exhalé, estaba con Darien en su habitación, pasaron diez… quince minutos.

¡Donde jodidos estaba!

Sabía que había salido de la habitación, había sentido sus pasos alejarse de mí…. Los segundos pasaban lentamente, los minutos parecían horas….

—Mi… Maestro… —susurré sin respuesta alguna—. Dar… Darien.

—Aquí estoy… —dijo en un murmullo—. No aumentes tu castigo, Serena.

—Lo siento maestro, pensé que me habías dejado sola —ni yo misma sabía de dónde había salido la voz coqueta, como si fuese una niña mala.

Me gustaba esto más de lo que pensaba reconocer.

Agudicé mis oídos, tratando de averiguar qué estaba haciendo pero no tuve que esperar mucho cuando empezó a escucharse una suave melodía en la habitación.

—Necesitaba unas cosas nena —sentí algo frío rozar mi cuerpo y temblé con antelación—. Me debato entre descubrirte los ojos o dejarte así…

—Odio la oscuridad, señor… —susurré en un tono suave, a pesar de sentir como el aparato frío y metalizado ascendía por mi vientre.

Era parte de la disciplina de Kenji y yo la odiaba, desearía que me soltara y me quitase la venda.

—Me encanta tu piel, es suave… sedosa —tragué saliva fuertemente, mi piel se erizaba ante su cercanía—. Eres absolutamente hermosa, Serena Tsukino… —Sentí como rasgaba la tela y jadeé entrecortado cuando mis pechos fueron libres de las copas del sostén. —Cristo... —Su voz cargada de deseo me excitaba a límites insospechados—. Jodidamente bellos —acarició uno de mis pezones nuevamente, con lo que fuese que tenía en las manos y no pude evitar sisear, su cuerpo cubrió el mío sin que yo sintiese algo de su peso y sentí sus labios en mis mejillas, mi nariz, con su lengua delineó mis labios y mi espalda se arqueó buscando más cuando se alejó—.No tienes miedo —no fue una pregunta, pero aún así me vi asintiendo confirmándole que una vez más entregaba mi cuerpo para satisfacción de ambos—. He traído un par de cositas nena, pequeños juguetes que harán nuestra noche mucho más entretenida. —Tragué saliva nuevamente, mientras intentaba calmar mi corazón que parecía correr un maratón, enfoqué todos mis sentidos en la música, "Lenny Kravitz" era el cantante favorito de Mina, lo reconocí porque Rinni había estado escuchándolos cuando recién llegó a casa.

Sabía cuál era esa canción… Darien se levantó de la cama y podía sentir sus pasos a mi lado; estaba en su cama, atada por algo suave, con los ojos vendados por mi bufanda, el corazón queriéndose salir por mi boca, mis pulmones contrayéndose cada vez más a prisa, terriblemente húmeda por sus anteriores caricias y con los sentidos a flor de piel por sus atenciones y la piel picándome por su toque.

Jodida… Malditamente jodida…

_Tócame por favor…._

_Bésame…_

_Siénteme…estoy aquí, soy tu obra…soy tuya._

¡Dios! Ayúdame.

La canción… yo había escuchado esa canción. Intenté concentrarme en ella tarareando en mi mente.

_TU ERES LA LLAMA DE MI CORAZÓN__  
__TU ILUMINAS MI CAMINO EN LA OSCURIDAD__  
__TU ERES MI ÚLTIMA ESTRELLA___

_TU ME ELEVAS DESDE EL CIELO__  
__TU AMOR INCONDICIONAL__  
__ME LLEVA HACIA EL PARAISO___

_TE PERTENEZCO A TI__  
__Y TU__  
__ME PERTENECES A MI_

Esa canción era para mí yo le pertenecía ya no había que luchar, sin saber porque … Si lo sabia Darien me llevaba al paraíso.

La espera me estaba matando.

Necesitaba a Darien.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando volví a sentir la pieza de metal en mi cuerpo.

—No sabes lo que me hace verte así… estoy como una maldita roca Serena solo de saber que me estas confiando tu cuerpo es como… Como si te rindieras ante mí, nena. Nunca he sido dominante, así que esto es una primera vez para ambos… —sus palabras estaban cargadas de tensión—. Sabes que nunca te haría daño —asentí. Lo sentí nuevamente en la cama y jadeé sonoramente cuando el metal acarició la piel de mi vientre, descendiendo hasta rasgar mis muy pequeñas bragas de encaje y, aunque hubiese querido enojarme porque de verdad me gustaban, era mucho más eminente la contracción que se estaba formando en mi vientre bajo que el escuchar cómo rompía la tela con lo que parecía ser algún tipo de navaja o cuchillo.

—Señor… —susurré en voz queda.

—Silencio… Por el momento, solo quiero escuchar gemidos y jadeos, Serena. Aliméntame con tus suspiros, hazme esclavo de tu placer.

_¡Dios!_

—Quisiera poder ver tus ojos, Serena. —Sus dedos acariciaron los húmedos pliegues de mi sexo, acercándose más a mí—. Quisiera saber si tienes esa mirada de lujuria contenida o el brillo desatado que te da el éxtasis supremo.

—Quítame la venda, desátame… —murmuré con vos entrecortada, mis sentidos estaban alerta a cada movimiento de la cama o de sus manos pero sus dedos aún permanecían acariciando superficialmente mis pliegues, quería acariciar su cabello pero los amarres en mis manos eran imposibles de soltar. Darien bajó su cabeza hasta posesionarla en el medio de mis pechos y dejar un pequeño beso en el camino que los dividía.

—Exquisito —murmuró guturalmente justo antes que su boca succionara fuertemente mi pecho izquierdo, como si fuese un niño hambriento—. No te soltaré Serena, ni te permitiré ver…Estas castigada. —Tiré de mis amarres mientras lo sentía halar y morder levemente la pequeña piedrilla que se había instalado en mi pecho; mi espalda entera se separó de la cama entregándome más a su succión voraz, sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris y, por un par de segundos, lo acarició suavemente haciéndome gemir—. Eso es mi chica… Demuéstrame que te gusta lo que hago. —Su lengua paseó por mi cuerpo hasta tomar el pecho derecho y ofrecerle la misma atención que le había dado al izquierdo, por segundos —o minutos— me torturó con dedos, lengua y dientes mientras yo mordía mi labio fuertemente, intentando por todos los medios de no gritar como deseaba hacerlo.

Darien se separó de mí y estuve a punto de maldecirlo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

—No te correrás… —sentenció severamente—. Parte de este juego es que tus orgasmos me pertenecen.

Pedante… Cabrón…. Hijo de su P… ¡Joder! Crucé mis piernas tratando de calmar el ardor de mi interior.

—No hagas eso, Serena —volví a sentirlo en la cama, me tensé. Estaba desesperada, todo esto era demasiado lento y, si bien él no me estaba dominando, estaba controlando el momento. No me había besado y ansiaba por sentir sus labios sobre los míos, dejar que su lengua lamiese y controlase la mía. Jesús… iba a enloquecerme.

Grité al sentir el frío quemando mi piel, un cubo de hielo… eso era. Darien lo recorrió por las puntas de mis pechos en su diabólico juego de: torturemos a Serena. Respiré e intenté por todos los medios de normalizar mi respiración mientras el hielo recorría mis pechos, trazando un pequeño círculo en cada uno hasta quedar en la punta de pezón endureciéndolo aún más si era posible; mis piernas se retorcían sobre la cama y opté por agarrarme fuertemente de la tela que me tenía sujeta. Poco a poco el cubo de deshacía en mi piel, haciendo que mi sangre acelerase el paso por mis venas… Jadear, gemir, intentar removerme mientras sentía sus manos en mi piel, sentir cómo se alejaba, cómo el calor corporal de su cuerpo se alejaba del mío… Tortura y más tortura, pedir que agilizara todo eso sería demostrarle en lo que me convertía cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Abre la boca, nena —susurró suavemente e hice lo que me pidió—. Pruébate… —Su voz se enronqueció y colocó sus dedos justo sobre mis labios, tanteé tímidamente con mi lengua, enrollando sus dedos con ella y gimiendo quedamente al sentir mi sabor junto con la textura de sus dedos.

Darien gimió bajito y su mano libre retiró suavemente la bufanda de mis ojos. Aunque no me cegaba completamente, tardé en adaptarme a la luz a pesar de que la habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada… Estaba a un lado de la cama, tenía solo sus vaqueros colgando de las caderas, su pecho fuerte y marcado y su sonrisa torcida, se había pasado las manos por el pelo, podía ver lo desordenado que estaba.

—Tienes los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, hay tanto desespero en ellos… ¿Demasiado lento para ti, nena? —exclamó socarrón, subiéndose nuevamente a la cama. Este era su juego alejarse y volver a mí, disfrutar de lo que hacía con mi cuerpo e irse—. Pinzas para pezones —murmuró mostrándome las ya conocidas pinzas, antes de dejarlas suavemente en las puntas de mis pechos.

Gemí… y el sonrió metiéndose un cubo de hielo en la boca, trituró el pequeño pedazo de agua congelada con sus dientes y descendió hasta que su rostro estuvo a milímetros del mío, exhalando el aire frío sobre mi rostro; su mano tomó mi mentón y dejó un frio beso en mi mejilla y sus labios se escurrieron hasta besar cada poro de la piel de mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera no solo por sus besos sino por el frío que contrastaba con el calor de mi cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban mi costado y sus labios seguían descendiendo hasta llegar a mi ombligo, observé cómo tomaba otro cubo de hielo de un tazón sobre la cama y volvía a besarme, ahora de manera ascendente.

— ¿Te gusta mi juego, nena? —Permanecí callada—. Tienes permiso para hablar preciosa.

—Te gusta torturarme, ¿no señor? —dije con desdén, me sentía como si algo me faltase.

—Es parte del juego, linda… —me dio su sonrisa de un millón de dólares—. Abre —susurró demandante mientras colocaba un trozo de hielo en mi boca y lo obedecí, triturándolo levemente justo antes que sus labios salvajes y violentos tomaran posesión de los míos.

Nos besamos entre las brumas del deseo y la pasión; él dominando completamente y yo, intentando seguirle el ritmo. Darien se metió entre mis piernas con fuerza colocando cada una al lado de él y embistiendo mi sexo desnudo con sus vaqueros, su erección era notable como siempre, quería aferrarme a su espalda o a sus hombros. Tiré aún más del amarre sin ningún éxito mientras él asaltaba mi boca sin reparos, sus manos se tensaron en mi cadera y se separó de mí, tirando de mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Nuestros ojos se encontraron un segundo y podía ver que estaba casi tan desesperado como yo pero haciendo uso de su autocontrol se refrenaba, quería mandar este juego al infierno si era necesario y pedirle que me follara pero no lo haría… No aún.

Colocó cada una de mis piernas sobre sus hombros dejando mi sexo expuesto a su hambrienta mirada, lo vi estirar su mano hasta alcanzar el tazón con hielo y tomar una porción pequeña antes de llevarla a su boca y triturarla. Su lengua delineó los pliegues de mi sexo, haciéndome temblar de anticipación antes de zambullirse completamente en ella, lamiendo, succionando, torturando, rozando y acariciando mi intimidad con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo que mis gemidos se hicieron sonoros; mi cuerpo entero convulsionando ante los choques que intensamente me tenían al borde del abismo, estaba cerca muy cerca, tan malditamente cerca que solo necesitaba un poco más para llegar pero entonces, volvió a retirarse…

— ¡Maldición, Darien! —grité fuertemente y él le dio una sonora cachetada a mi muslo derecho, siseé y lo maldije internamente, pero no era tonta, este era su juego y yo debía ser mucho más inteligente que él—. Por favor señor… —susurré con voz mimosa, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Ya nada importaba, ni la música ni lo que hacía, solo lo quería a él… a él enterrado en mí, permitiéndome disfrutar de la falacia de sentimientos en la que él me envolvía, lo necesitaba, era como si fuese una marca de droga personal… Mi propia marca de cocaína.

En ese momento, era todo el universo, todo lo que era importante para mí no existía, no había nada, nada en este mundo que me importara, sólo él, él y su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Lo vi sonreír ladinamente y tomar otro cubo de hielo, acarició mis humedecidos e hinchados labios con él antes de introducirlo dentro de mí, haciéndome sisear mientras apretaba mis músculos vaginales fuertemente. Su lengua nuevamente estuvo en mí, dando rápidos y cortos toques en mi intimidad haciendo que el cúmulo de placer que albergaba en mi interior creciera cada vez más, como si mi cuerpo fuese sujetado a un toma corriente, las sensaciones eran cada vez más fuertes mientras el bebía de mí.

—Córrete bebé —murmuró sin despegar su cabeza de mi entrepierna—, dame de beber… ahora nena. —Y lo hice. Un grito agónico escapó desde el fondo de mí ser y me corrí cerrando mis ojos fuertemente y dejando que mi cuerpo completo se levantara de la cama, disfrutando de las embriagadoras sensaciones de plenitud que me otorgaban esos pocos segundos de placer y éxtasis total.

No había terminado de bajar del quinto cielo, cuando Darien me giró rápidamente; mis manos habían quedado cruzadas y el movimiento había sido inesperado y brusco, la posición incómoda pero aún así no había dolor, al menos no el dolor que se suponía debía tener.

—Voy a follarte ahora, nena —sentí el cierre de su pantalón bajar y pequeños besos situados en mi espalda baja, en ese momento podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiese, era un títere en sus expertas manos—. No sabes cómo me pone tu pequeño sexo, apretado y suave —acarició mi entrepierna con sus manos y jadeé por lo sensible que estaba, su miembro reemplazó sus dedos acariciándome, dejando que se desplazara entre mis pliegues justo antes de empalarse en mí con una potente embestida.

— ¡Darien! —grité sin importarme el sonoro golpe que recibió mi trasero por haberlo llamado por su nombre.

—Estar enterrado en ti es el jodido paraíso —siseó entre diente—, o el maldito infierno —murmuró, acariciando mis costados con sus fuertes manos impulsándome hacia adelante, apoyé mis codos en el colchón mientras embestía frenéticamente dentro de mí—. ¿Te gusta, nena? —No podía verlo pero su voz me decía que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Más… —susurré agónicamente, Darien subió mis piernas a su cintura manteniéndome alzada por sus brazos, el vaivén era jodidamente placentero, me sujetaba de la tela que ataba mis manos pero estaba perdiendo el control, la presión justa de las pinzas en mis pezones, sentir nuestras carnes chocar era mejor que cualquier melodía que reprodujera el Ipod, nuestros jadeos llenaban la habitación, nuestras pesadas respiraciones… el latir desesperado de mi corazón que atronaba fuertemente en mis oídos, el olor a sexo inundando el lugar…

—¡Ohh nena!… Por todos los putos anillos del infierno, Serena. ¡No te atrevas a correrte aún! —gritó, cuando mi cuerpo empezó a cerrarse en torno a él… Gimió, gruñó y maldijo en voz baja mis músculos se contraen sin que pueda contenerlo—. ¡NO! —Gritó, dándome un sonoro golpe en el trasero—. No aún, Serena. —Su frente se apoyó en mi espalda mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de mí.

Dios… Buda… Alá… Quién quiera que sea. Los dedos de mis pies se contraen mientras soporto la tensión de mi cuerpo ante el placer.

—Por favor… por favor… —susurré en baja—. Por favor, maestro; amo, por favor… —mi frente esta perlada en sudor mi cuerpo esta tenso… necesito liberarme. —Ed —mi voz temblaba—… Por favor.

La mano de Darien se coló por mi entrepierna, apretando mi clítoris fuertemente. Grité y jadeé como pez fuera del agua, incapaz de seguir soportando el dolor, la tensión en mi vientre se intensificó, mi cuerpo se puso rígido esperando la culminación del acto.

— ¡Córrete! —ordenó fuerte y claro, podía sentir sus brazos tensándose, él estaba cerca. Me apreté entorno a él y un segundo espiral de tensión explotó alrededor de nosotros. Darien maldijo en voz baja antes de sentir cómo expulsaba dentro de mí y cuando algo en mí explotaba de felicidad, el solo saber que yo le otorgaba tanto placer como él a mí, era el jodido paraíso.

.

.

.

Desperté la mañana siguiente cuando el sol se coló por las puertas del balcón, miré el reloj en la mesa de noche y gemí al ver que eran las 8:45 am, pero tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño. ¡Joder, si teníamos dos horas de habernos quedado dormidos era mucho! No pude evitar darle una mirada al hombre que estaba a mi lado, se veía profundamente dormido y relajado. Estuve tentada a acariciar su hermoso rostro pero negué con la cabeza y me levanté lentamente de la cama, siseando cuando mi pie toco el suelo, Darien había sido inclemente conmigo. Él casi nunca se corría en mi primer orgasmo vaginal, así que como lo había hecho pensaba que hasta ahí había llegado mi clase… Ilusa yo.

/

_Había desatado mis manos minutos después de dejar mi cuerpo casi inerte sobre la cama, él se había mantenido anclado en mí mientras mi cuerpo aún lo apretaba levemente. Sus brazos estaban plantados contra el colchón intentando controlar su respiración. _

—_Por Cristo, Serena —murmuró guturalmente mientras salía de mi interior minutos después de haber llegado a la cima, girándome para besarme como solo él sabía hacerlo, anudé mis manos a su cuello disfrutando poder halar los cabellos de su nuca sin importar la rigidez de mis brazos por la antigua posesión, tiré de sus cabellos mientras el abría mis piernas con las suyas y volvía a adentrarse, retiró las pinzas de mis pechos con sus dientes y me embistió de forma suave y lenta, disfrutando del momento y llevándome hasta la cima del placer con un multiorgasmo. Esa vez sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba, intentando por todos los medios que él se viniese, por más que lo apreté en torno a mí. Darien cerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes hasta que mi último orgasmo arrasó, se levantó de la cama dejándome desmadejada y completamente exhausta y minutos después, regresó a mí completamente desnudo y con una toalla en sus manos._

—_Creo que te lastimé —susurró mientras limpiaba los restos de mis fluidos y semen por su orgasmo. Negué con la cabeza porque no podía hilvanar alguna palabra coherente, abrió mis piernas hasta dejar mi sexo expuesto nuevamente a él y dio un largo suspiro—. Al parecer no —murmuró sonriente y visiblemente más tranquilo, tiró la toalla a un lado de la cama y se recostó a mi lado dando pequeños besos en mis pezones, más exactamente, en la marca de las pinzas—. No te duermas, Serena —dictaminó fuertemente._

—_Estoy cansada, Darien —murmuré de vuelta, sin importarme el castigo o un nuevo azote… —Quiero dormir._

—_Dormir esta putamente sobrevalorado esta noche, nena… —Sus labios succionaron la piel de mi cuello y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en mi interior—. Esta noche, apenas comienza._

_._

_._

Negué con la cabeza intentando olvidar y me encaminé al baño, tenía unas ojeras realmente feas y, por el espejo, podía observar las marcas rojas en mis pezones, recordé la pequeña pasta y me di un pequeño golpe en la frente antes de correr hasta mi bolso, No podía olvidarla al menos hasta que mi periodo volviese a bajar y pudiera aplicarme la inyección nuevamente, me dolía hasta el apellido pero involuntariamente o no, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía ocultar, tomé la pequeña píldora y agua del grifo. Darien me había dicho que podía beber de allí y abrí el gabinete buscando el cepillo de dientes que Darien había comprado para mí.

— ¿Qué haces despierta Serena? —cerré el gabinete y enfoqué la mirada en el espejo para verlo. Darien estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, se veía jodidamente sexy, tenia una pequeña sombra de barba y sus ojos se veían somnolientos y cansados, aun así vagaron por mi cuerpo y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando cambié mi peso de un pie a otro y siseé—. Vuelve a la cama, nena —caminó hacia mí y besó suavemente la unión de mi cuello y mi clavícula—. Es temprano —murmuró pegando su torso a mi espalda.

—Debo irme —intenté separarme.

—Es sábado, Serena, Rinni no está. Solo… solo durmamos un poco más, nena. —Sus labios tocaron mi cuello y mi cuerpo se erizó ante su toque.

—Darien…

—Solo quédate, Serena —me giró entre sus brazos—. Quédate este fin de semana —murmuró, cepillando mis labios. ¡Joder, como se supone que debería negarme a un fin de semana juntos, cuando estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a su compañía! Esto no podía ser… Iba a negarme pero Darien no me permitió hablar— Quédate, nena. —Sus labios depositaron un beso en mi mentón. A pesar de acabarse de levantar su aliento no era desagradable, besó una de mis mejillas y luego la otra hasta fundir sus suaves, carnosos y adictivos labios con los míos, sus manos delinearon mi cuerpo hasta acariciar mi trasero, mordí su labio y él siseó, alzando mis piernas para que las anudara a su cintura, entre besos y caricias volvimos a la habitación.

Entre jadeos y gemidos me entregué una vez más a él, con la firme convicción de sellar el corazón a este sentimiento que no era posible entre él y yo.

.

.

.

Estuvimos toda la mañana en la cama, muchas de esas horas durmiendo. Cuando despertamos, él volvió a pedirme que me quedara en medio de uno de esos besos pasionales que hacían que me olvidase de todo. Una vez que acepté, no me dejó vestir pero luego de ese asalto mañanero, no volvimos a hacer el amor… Corrección, no volvimos a tener sexo.

_Recuérdalo es sexo Serena… Aunque empieces a sentir mas es Darien Chiba, el soltero de oro de Nueva York, el Dios del Sexo y tu tutor…_

Estaba agotada física y mentalmente, por lo cual estuvimos hablando de todo y nada; Darien me habló sobre sus viajes y sus aventuras en India, no supe nada más del mundo exterior y la verdad, no me importaba. Algo dentro de mí se sentía cómodo, algo en esta intimidad con Darien. Él y yo desnudos, en su cama, riendo y hablando de todo y nada, me hacía sentir en casa… Lamentablemente, esta no era mi casa.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde decimos pedir algo de comer a domicilio. Entre sushi, pizza y pasta, el sushi fue el ganador así que comimos mientras veíamos _Spiderman 4. _Confieso que de los súper héroes de Marvel, Spiderman era mi menos favorito, yo era más Iroman o el Capitán América, a pesar de que podría compararme con Peter Parker.

—Sabes —rodé los ojos cuando lo escuché hablar—, esta película es una pérdida de dinero y tiempo —bufó—. Algo para que los nerd gasten su dinero en cine —lo miré sonriendo porque muy en el fondo pensaba lo mismo—. Es la misma historia del origen de Spiderman, solo que con un actor cara de muñeca, tu sabes para que las nenas vayan a verlo… Igual que Superman. —Puntualizo— el tipo no aporta más de lo que aportó Mc Guire en su momento, bueno, además de retorcerse como si hubiese tenido una sobredosis de cocaína, romper todas las putas cosas de la casa y actuar como un idiota niño mimado cada vez que puede. Además de cambiar a la sexy Mery Jane por Gwen.

—Kristen Dunts no es sexy —ataqué—, es pálida y lo único que hacía en esas películas era gritar.

—Y cómo gritaba —cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca morbosa.

—Pervertido.

—Joder a estas alturas de tu vida ya deberías saberlo —sonrió torcidamente— pero volviendo la película, en Spiderman uno —que es cuando la puta araña lo muerde— él pelea con el jodido Duende Verde y en esta, pelea con el Doctor Lagarto además que es el personaje más cliché de toda la historia.

—Tu colocaste esa película, pensé que te gustaba —coloqué roll de sushi en mi boca y mastiqué lentamente.

—Naah… quería que supieses mis apreciaciones sobre ella y de paso, joderte un poco una película más. —Tomé otro rollo y se lo tiré, pero él la atrapó con su boca—. Delicioso nena, debí pedir ese —dijo masticando y robándome una rueda de pescado.

— ¡Oye, es mía! Eres un tragón —dije señalándolo con los palitos chinos, el siguiente movimiento no lo vi venir. Darien me empujó sobre el colchón quedando sobre mí e inmovilizando mis manos con las suyas.

— ¡A quién le dijiste tragón! —dijo fingiendo enojo.

—¡A ti! —lo reté—. Eres un tragón y un ladrón. —Darien se cernió aún más sobre mi cuerpo, atacando mis costados mientras me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, Nunca me habían gustado las cosquillas porque me dejaban sin aliento y...

—Edd… —sentía que el aire escapaba de mis pulmones—. Darien, no puedo… ¡basta! —dije riendo—. ¡Por favor! No puedo respi… ¡Darien! —Él se separó de mí riendo mientras yo buscaba la manera de que le llegara aire a mis pulmones.

—Serena —dijo cuando dejó de reír—. ¡Serena! Jodido Cristo, intenta calmarte nena, respira despacio. ¡Joder, Serena! Respira conmigo —se le veía realmente angustiado mientras yo intentaba retomar mi respiración—. Eso es nena, despacio… Joder, ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste que sufrías de ataques de pánico? Recuéstate —ordenó, acomodando mis piernas sobre la cama. La poca comida que quedaba estaba sobre las sábanas pero eso no parece importarle, cerré los ojos mientras respiraba fuertemente y sentí los dedos de Darien acariciar mis cabellos, la primera vez que alguien me hizo cosquillas me desmayé y el pobre Yaten pensó que había acabado con mi existencia. Luego, fue Taiki y el último que había intentado hacerlo, había sido Drew—. ¿Estás bien? —murmuró un par de segundos después, asentí suavemente.

—Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme cosquillas —jadee y lo vi soltar un suspiro, mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así. —Su voz estaba cargada de preocupación—. Casi muero antes de tiempo —abro los ojos y me quedo absorta en sus ojos verdes.

Inhalé aire fuertemente, el rostro de Darien estaba muy cerca del mío y no puedo evitar que mi mano acaricie su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué siempre hablas de la muerte? —Darien se tensó y suspiró fuertemente, tomando mi mano y dejando un beso en la palma abierta.

—Porque es lo único que tienes seguro en la vida, Serena. —Su voz fue melancólica, se había acabado el juego —Sabes que naces, pero nunca sabes cuándo mueres, es algo de lo que no puedes escapar, seas un chico o un adulto. —La forma en cómo sus palabras salían de su boca, me provocaban dolor en el pecho. Quería levantarme y abrazarlo, quería decirle lo que creo sentir por él, quería… un pequeño sonido nos hace pestañear y Darien sale de la cama buscando su celular, me siento mirándolo caminar hasta el sofá donde está el aparato.

— ¿Qué onda chucho? —Contestó, luego de ver la pantalla—. ¿Esta noche? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. No te pongas melodramático, Seiya —bufó—. ¿Es seguro que Hotaru vaya a ese tipo de lugares? Digo, por su estado —se pasó la mano por el cabello. Darien se había colocado unos vaqueros cuando el pedido había llegado y yo había aprovechado ese momento para colocarme una de sus camisas además, había abierto el balcón para que la habitación se aireara un poco—. No lo sé, Jacob —frunció el seño—. Sé que es una de nuestras bandas favoritas… Eres exasperante, ¿lo sabías? —sonrió—. Está bien amor, nos vemos en unas horas —se burló—. Te amo, nene —sonrió abiertamente y luego colgó, dejando el celular en la mesa de noche y tirándose a la cama—. Seiya, Hotaru, Rei y Malachite nos invitan a un concierto de la mejor banda de Metal del mundo: Mettalica —dijo saltando en la cama.

— ¿Nos? —pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

—Sip, nos… Si tú no vas, no iré a ningún lado.

—No sabía que tocaban hoy. —Darien se sentó a mi lado y sus dedos jalaron su camiseta, hasta dejarme el hombro expuesto.

—Mmm… yo sí sabía, pero tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer —besó mi hombro descubierto—.Entonces, ¿vamos?

—Nunca he ido a un concierto de esa banda y conozco muy pocas canciones.

—Hay que hacerte un exorcismo mujer —dijo sentándome en su regazo—. Anda, vamos con los chicos o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí… Tengo muchos planes para entretenerte —succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja y temblé agarrándolo por los brazos.

—Jas… Yaten ama esa banda —dije ignorando el temblor en mi voz—, los sigue desde que era un niño —recordé los poster de revista que Jazz tenía en su habitación cuando era un niño.

— ¿Te parece que le diga a Seiya que consiga dos entradas más, una para la Pixie y otra para Yaten? —su lengua lamia toda la piel que estaba a su alcance.

—No sé si sería buena idea, tú sabes… el embarazo de Mina…Gemí.

—Creo que Hotaru tiene un poco más de tiempo y Seiya asegura que estaremos ubicados en un buen lugar.

—Yaten estaría eternamente agradecido contigo —susurré con voz queda.

—Y tú me lo pagarás muy bien —sonrió presumido, acariciando mis pechos por sobre la tela de su camisa. Deslicé mis manos por su nuca y lo besé.

Simplemente quería hacerlo, quería darle muchas cosas, no sólo sexo, quería hablar con él, darle de cenar, bailar junto a él, hablarle de muchas cosas, enjabonar su cuerpo en la tina, pasar mis dedos por su hermoso cabello…quería todo, todo con este hombre. Dejé que su lengua invadiera mi boca mientras nos besábamos sin premura, sentí cómo mi espalda tocaba nuevamente el colchón y decidí cortar el beso.

—Tienes que llamar a Seiya si quieres una buena recompensa —le dije con voz coqueta, cuando nuestros labios se separaron Darien alcanzó su celular y oprimió una tecla rápidamente.

—Seiya, Serena, Mina y Yaten van con nosotros. Genial… Nos vemos ahí —colgó

—Nos encontraremos con Seiya a las 5:45 pm… ¿En dónde estábamos? —sonrió mostrándome sus dientes perfectos.

—En que debo ir a casa para buscar ropa. —Darien frunció el seño y aproveché para salir bajo su cuerpo—. Y bragas y sostén —enumeré y él gruño chistosamente.

— Ve a cambiarte —dijo con voz juguetona, antes de darme un pequeño azote en el trasero.

.

.

.

Mina y Yaten estaban emocionados por ir, afortunadamente Chibi estaba con la mamá de Mina, así que tenían la noche libre, habíamos quedado de vernos en mi departamento para así solo llevar un coche.

Durante el viaje a mi departamento, no pude evitar ver a Darien, se había colocado unos vaqueros de talle bajo y un suéter negro, una chamarra oscura para el frío, tenía una bufanda atada a su cuello y su cabello se había secado y ahora, tenía ese peinado post sexo que tanto me gustaba.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena? —Arqueó una ceja en mi dirección y sentí como el sonrojo cubría mi rostro—. Eres tan predecible, Serena. —Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla intensificando el sonrojo—. ¿Tienes ropa apropiada para ese tipo de eventos? Podemos parar en algún lugar —entrecerré mis ojos entorno a él mientras lo veía sonreír.

Llegamos a mi departamento rápidamente, para ser sábado, la ciudad estaba bastante tranquila. Dejé a Darien en la sala y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación; me había dado una ducha rápida en casa de Darien así que era solo buscar la ropa indicada.

Sentí el timbre de mi puerta y le grité a Darien que abriese mientras me colocaba unos vaqueros y un suéter cuello alto negro.

— ¡Combinamos! —chilló mi amiga emocionada entrando a mi habitación.

—Mina—ella estaba prácticamente igual que yo, solo que tenía unas botas hasta la rodilla.

— ¿Botas o Converse? —dijo sentándose en mi cama.

—Converse —dije sentándome a su lado—. ¿Esto no afectara al bebé? —le pregunte preocupada.

—El doctor Malinov me dijo que siempre y cuando no hiciera movimientos bruscos, todo estaría bien con Yatencito—acarició su hasta ahora inexistente vientre.

—¿Yatencito? No has pensado que puede ser una niña—ataque.

—Algo me dice que es un niño… Tu sabes instinto de madre—sonrió y yo sonreí con ella—Si es una niña quiero algo con nuestros nombres he pensado en Miten o Naten…—frunci el seño.

—Que tal Miya—dije terminando de anudar mis cintas.

—¡Me encanta! Lo comentare con Yaten—Mina me dio un abrazo y yo la atraje fuertemente a mi.

—Serena —Darien llegó hasta la habitación—, nena, tenemos el tiempo justo —musitó, asentí terminando de colocarme los zapatos y buscando una bufanda.

El trayecto hasta el _Madison Square Gard_en fue ameno y divertido, Yaten estaba muy emocionado y junto con Darien hablaban de _Lars Ulrich y James Hetfield, _ que por lo que había escuchado eran los creadores de la banda. Por Dios, no tenía idea quiénes eran esos tipos. Cuando llegamos al lugar de, encuentro solo Hotaru y Rei estaban esperándonos ya que Malachite y Seiya estaban en la fila de la entrada esperando por nosotros. Rose me dio un gran abrazo pero Hotaru aún me miraba con cierto recelo, cosa que no entendía, Alice y Rose prácticamente se nos adelantaron y Yaten y Darien seguían hablando de la bendita banda de la que no conocía absolutamente nada. Hotaru iba a mi lado pero completamente en silencio, de esos que no son para nada cómodos, suspiré fuertemente ajustando mi bufanda.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Darien? —musitó muy despacio, arqueé una ceja en su dirección.

—Bien, ¿cómo se suponía que debía ir? —Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra—. ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

— Bien, cómo se supone que debe ir—se encogió de hombros y sonreí ante su respuesta. Darien tomó mi brazo, sacando mi mano de mi chaqueta y anudando nuestros dedos.

— ¿Tienes frío, nena? —negué y luego nos quedamos en silencio.

La entrada al lugar fue caótica, nunca había visto tanta gente en mi jodida vida, poco a poco el estadio quedo completamente lleno, Seiya, Mal, Yaten y Darien se colocaron detrás de nosotros mientras se veía el personal de logística ultimando detalles antes que los músicos saliesen a escena.

—No sabía que te gustaba este grupo —dije a Mina y ella me sacó la lengua y me enseñó el dedo, antes de gritar algo así como _"soy yo la que vive con Yaten"._ Hotaru le dijo algo y ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación amena; al parecer, Mina le caía mejor que yo. Los minutos iban pasando y las personas se movían en las gradas, Malachite y Rei estaban en una pequeña burbuja en donde solo cabían ellos dos, abrazados haciéndose cariñitos, Hotaru y Mina estaban hablando cómodamente al igual que Seiya y Yaten.

—Estás muy pensativa —dijo Darien, colocando su mentón en mi hombro.

—Ya que estoy sin hacer nada, trato de salir del bloqueo que tengo con respecto a Danielle y Caleb.

—Me dijiste que se reconciliarían.

—Sí, pero también estaba pensando que si los dejaba separados, no tendría que pensar en otra historia.

—Eso es justo lo que quiere Caos nena, quiere que hagas dos historias por una, algo se nos va ocurrir para el nuevo libro —enarqué una ceja en su dirección—. Antes que se acabe nuestro trato, por supuesto —susurró bajo.

Sentí como si una espina se enterrase en mi corazón.

—Está empezando a hacer calor —dije quitando mi bufanda y cambiando el tema, aun teníamos un mes por delante.

—Cuando el concierto empiece, será peor. Pero eso no importa, conocerás la buena música.

— ¿Eres muy fan de la banda? —pregunté intentando quitar la sensación de mi pecho.

—Cuando teníamos trece años, Seiya, Rose y yo teníamos una pequeña banda de metal en el ático de la casa Carlisle, Seiya quería ser baterista, incluso n o dejaba que le cortaran el cabello…—sonrió ante el recuerdo— Ellos eran sus ídolos así que me contagió; no soy una fans enamorada pero tienen buenas letras, excelente sonido y la música es fenomenal. —Las luces se apagaron en todo el recinto—. Ya van a salir, mirada al frente nena y a disfrutar —murmuró con evidente agitación en su voz, sus ojos brillaban como los de Chibi en mañana de navidad, sonreí de solo sentir su emoción.

Luces de colores encendiendo y girando en todas las direcciones, los gritos de los miles de espectadores, los sonidos de la guitarra empezaron a escucharse sobre los gritos y las luces blancas se centraron en el escenario mostrando a cada uno de los integrantes. El baterista tocaba con energía mientras que los que sostenían guitarras y bajos se alternaban por todo el espacio. Seiya cargó a Hotaru en sus hombros no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y Mal y Yaten hicieron lo mismo.

Darien sonrió pícaramente pero me negué a que él me alzara, así estábamos bien por el momento. Juegos artificiales empezaron a salir del escenario y la gente enloqueció cuando el vocalista de la banda saludó a la audiencia, podía sentir la emoción de Darien el sexólogo, el maestro y el empresario habían quedado atrás encerrados en el closet con su colección de Armani, para dejar salir al chico de 29 años que en realidad era… Sabía algunas de las canciones gracias a Yaten y, afortunadamente, conocía esta y solo fue que el vocalista empezara para que el _Madison Square Garden_ se encendiera con _Enter Sandman_.

Las personas saltaban, gritaban y se estremecían con brazos alzados y libertad, bajo las ondas de los instrumentos musicales el ruido era enardecedor pero no por ello incómodo, Darien me había amarrado a la cintura con sus brazos obligándome a saltar junto con él mientras sus hermanos, sus cuñados y mis amigos gritaban la canción a viva voz.

La banda cantaba una canción tras otra, parecíamos chiquillos saltando uno al lado de otro; Darien no me había alzado y ahora Rose estaba a nuestro lado junto con Malachite puesto que ella le había pedido bajar, la música era relajante, la chaqueta me asfixiaba pero estaba feliz, estaba haciendo algo que nunca había hecho: divertirme con mis amigos, con la persona que empezaba a amar aunque no pudiese decírselo. Rose empujo a Darien y él se tambaleó un poco mientras la empujaba de regreso, era increíble verlos así. Yaten, Alice, Malachite Rei, Hotaru, Seiya, Darien me estaba dando momentos únicos dentro y fuera de la cama, el vocalista dijo algunas palabras antes de empezar a sonar la música de entrada de la siguiente canción.

_Master of Puppets_… O eso era lo que Darien me había susurrado al oído. Mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo y cantaba pegado a mi lóbulo alternando la canción con pequeños besos.

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need you're dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your master_

_Master_

El sudor recorriendo nuestro cuerpo, la música navegando por nuestras extrañas, la sexy y aterciopelada voz de Darien Chiba susurrándome que lo obedeciera sumado a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, me tenían en un frenesí de deseo que causaba escalofrió a mi cuerpo. Su voz, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus manos apretándome a él, jadeé y él mi giró para besarme con pasión, fuerte, completamente demandante y controlando cada uno de los movimientos.

Jadeamos por falta de aire y sonreímos como tontos cuando una nueva canción; _One _articuló Darien sin voz, me giré para ver a los integrantes de la banda, los juegos artificiales y el espectáculo en sí era tremendo, avaricioso, deslumbrante…

Una canción tras otra sin pausas, mientras las personas saltaban, brincaban y vibraban la euforia llenando cada rincón del lugar, cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba exhausta, pero no quería parar.

El vocalista de la banda volvió a saludar antes que una suave música inundara el lugar, Mina y Hotaru se bajaron de los hombros de sus respectivas parejas y empezaron a moverse al compas de la música, Darien volvió a pasar sus brazos por mi cintura mientras descansaba su mentón en mis hombros cantando suavemente.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters._

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know…_

Me giré y lo abracé fuertemente sin saber porqué, solo sentía la necesidad de mantenerme cerca a él cuanto tiempo fuese posible, No me importó sentir las miradas de nuestros acompañantes, sabia perfectamente que Mina me estaba taladrando con sus pequeños ojos azules, pero en este momento todo el mundo podía irse al demonio. Darien me acercó a él, abrazándome con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía, antes de capturar mis labios en un beso hambriento.

—Busquen una habitación —gritó Malachite pero aun así no dejé de besarlo, tenía un mes para saciarme de él y parecía nunca estar completamente satisfecha de sus besos, en ese momento, por una ráfaga de segundo me vi en el futuro sin este fuego, sin este hombre, sin su risa, sin su loción o sin su ser arrogante y perverso, y todo me dolió, mi alma, mi corazón…ese futuro…sin él.

.

.

La última hora del concierto había parecido a la primera, las personas seguían llenas de energía pero la evidente emoción de Darien había mermado, tenía su mentón sobre mi cabeza pero no estaba brincando y bailando como los demás, yo estaba muerta.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Seiya sobre la música, su rostro se veía realmente preocupado por lo que me giré para verlo. El rostro de Darien estaba completamente perlado en sudor y alguno de sus cabellos estaban pegados en su frente, se veía pálido, más que lo normal.

—Darien —coloqué mis manos en su rostro estaba helado y sus ojos ahora carentes de emoción me observaron impávidos—, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele la cabeza? —asintió levemente—. ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?

—Estoy bien —susurró—, vista al frente Serena, es el final del concierto. —A pesar que los integrantes de la banda seguían tocando con el mismo ahínco, incluso algunos de ellos se habían quitado las camisas, revelando torsos musculosos y tatuados, no podía mirar al frente estaba preocupada por Darien había sido testigo de sus migrañas. Lo escuché suspirar fuertemente sobre mi cabello ante de inhalar con la misma intensidad.

— ¡Chicos tenemos que irnos! —gritó Seiya de repente.

—¡Estoy bien Seiya! —gritó Darien de vuelta.

—No, no lo estas joder…. Dime qué sientes —lo encaró.

—Solo me duele la cabeza.

— ¿Te tomaste los medicamentos de la migraña? —pregunté, empezando a preocuparme.

—Migraña —Seiya bufo—. ¿Migraña? ¡Maldición Darien! —le grito más fuerte.

—Cállate ya Seiya, estoy bien, solo es un jodido dolor de cabeza —siseó enojado.

—Chicos no discutan —Rei se acerco a nosotros—Estas muy pálido Dar—toco su rostro con cariño—. Mejor nos vamos ya, Seiya.

—Estoy malditamente bien, terminemos el concierto.

—Darien… Si quieres podemos irnos nosotros —murmuré.

—Ya está pasando nena… —metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja pero no era así, lo sabía, conocía a este hombre, sabía lo rudas que podían ser sus migrañas.

La banda interpretó la última canción, bajo el sonido de gritos por parte del público que pedía más.

—Pienso que es mejor que salgamos antes —dijo Yaten fuertemente—, esto va ser un mar de gente para salir pueden lastimar a Mina o a Hotaru. —Todos asentimos y empezamos a movernos entre las personas para salir del lugar. Darien apretó mi mano fuertemente mientras salíamos, fuera de la multitud la brisa golpeaba, se notaba que noche buena estaba cerca y Rinni me había prometido que la pasaríamos juntas, al parecer no sería así.

— ¿Comemos algo chicos? —Malachite preguntó acariciando su estomago ante la mirada de divertida de Rose y Seiya.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó con autoridad—. ¿Darien? Joder, llamaré a Artemis —señaló con determinación.

—No me jodas Seiya Kou Chiba —dijo intentando sonreír pero no era una sonrisa verdadera—. Joder, tengo hambre, vayamos a comer. —Seiya no se veía tranquilo pero asintió, era casi media noche pero aún había lugares abiertos; empezamos a caminar hacia los coches, Yaten y Malachite entablaron una conversación acerca del concierto mientras Mina y Hotaru parecían que hubiesen recargado baterías, incluso Rei se veía como si acabara de salir de un Spa, yo estaba deshecha, me dolían los pies y quería llegar a casa y dormir hasta el lunes. Rei iba escuchando a todos y Darien iba conmigo detrás.

— ¿De verdad te sientes bien? —pregunté, anudando nuestras manos y recostándome en su brazo.

—Estoy bien nena —me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza—, no es la primera vez que me da una migraña, siempre me repongo —cerró los ojos y se detuvo—. Ohh… por todo lo sagrado —susurró apretándose el puente de la nariz—. ¡Joder! Maldito… —su rostro perdió aún más color, contrayéndose mientras Darien cerraba los ojos.

—Quieres que llame a Seiya… —agarré su rostro entre mis manos— ¿Darien?

— ¡Ohh Mierda! —gritó haciendo que los chicos se detuviesen—. ¡Joder, solo unos días más! —gritó, agarrándose la sien. Seiya llego a nosotros rápidamente.

—Rei, llama a Artemis dile que vamos a Otra Oportunidad y que llame a Eleazar. —la desesperación en su voz era palpable.

—Seiya…

— ¡Hazlo Rei! —gritó el moreno apremiante.

—Darien, mantente despierto hermano… Darien —dijo Seiya, golpeando sus mejillas. Me estaba asustando, el rostro de Seiya era contrito, Alice y Yaten estaban a un lado y Emm estaba con Rose que intentaba comunicarse con Carlisle—. Malachite ayúdame a sentarlo —dijo Seiya, todos nos movimos hacia un pequeño borde—. Darien, respira despacio, hermano… —Darien asintió abriendo sus ojos y alzando su mano la tome rápidamente y el anudo nuestros dedos fuertemente—. Darien, escúchame. Del uno al diez ¿qué tan intenso es?

Silencio…

— ¡Darien! —A lo lejos podía escuchar a Rose pero nada me importaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa y cada uno de mis sentidos estaba enfocado en él—. Tenemos que ir al hospital… Eres terco joder, ¡Terco! —Darien siseó entre dientes y apretó mi agarre.

—Seiya—la voz de Rose fue temblorosa— Carlisle pregunta que tan intenso es… —farfulló visiblemente consternada.

—Darien…

—Diez… ¡Joder, diez! —gritó fuertemente, su amarre en mi mano se debilitó, abrió sus ojos mostrando vacío y desesperación y, ante los ojos de Seiya, mis amigos y sus hermanos, Darien Chiba se desplomó sin que nosotros pudiésemos hacer nada.

.

.

.

.

Mierda Mayra empaca su maleta y trata de Huir Jo, Adri lamento dejarlas con esta multitud embravecida no les hagan nada! Ellas no saben nada de esto…

Mil gracias a todas las que me colaboran este cap tardo un poco mas por la sencilla y única razón que no se un carajo de Metal y jamás en mi vida había escuchado un concierto de Metallica así que me toco reventarme las neuronas. Jajaja XD.

El capi tiene casi 10 mil palabras estoy Happy pero como dije en el grupo esto esta en su recta final, Mi compu esta sacando la mano rueguen para que no saque la mano antes que se acabe el fic o consiga trabajo (ojala lo segundo suceda primero)

Las quiero a todas! Mil gracias por sus Revs de verdad quisiera poder nombrarlas a todas pero me tardaría mínimo media hora mas y eso atrasaría mas la publicación prometo hacerlo en el otro.

Besitos y Buenos días o buenas noches dependiendo en que lugar del mundo estén.

Ary!


End file.
